Mobius Z: War on Gods
by Mangham13
Summary: After the Battle of Gods and defeat of the Prophesied Villains, it seemed peace may finally be a possibility for the Universe. However, enemies far stronger than anything the Freedom Fighters have faced are soon to appear on the horizon, and Hariko and his allies must take up arms and rise to a new level of power to defend those they love. It's a War on Gods. All Chapters Updated
1. A New Godly Enemy Emerges!

**Hey everyone! And welcome to the next instalment of the Mobius Z series! (2 months late...)**

 **Anywho! A lot of work has gone into this Chapter to get it completed. This Chapter alone went through 3 separate re-works as I honestly had no idea what to write for it. I had the basic premise and the things that had to be said and done in this Chapter, but I really didn't know how to go about it. Eventually, I managed to get it finished, and whilst I think it has a quite fast and possibly rushed pace, I think it makes up for it with the actual content and little character interactions.**

 **Just a heads-up; the next couple Chapters won't really be coming until around June/July time, as I have my GCSE's for the next month and not much time to actually write. I'll do my best and can possibly guarantee at least one or two Chapters will be released, but not much. Not a problem though! I'm sure you'll enjoy the story anyway! I'll see all of you in the next Chapter, and I hope you enjoy the start of _Mobius Z: War on Gods_!**

* * *

 **30th June, Year 3036…**

 **Days after the battle between Hariko Mangham, Protector of the Universe and newly appointed Super Hybrid God, against Tyrus, the God of Destruction for the 7th Universe and Ender of Galaxies, peace seemed to have bestowed the Universe. Before the God parted back to his place above the mortal realm, he imparted a few bits of wisdom for the Heroes to keep; the first of those being that a tournament between the 7th and the 6th Universe was quickly approaching, and that Tyrus wanted members of the Freedom Fighters to be part of his team. This, accompanied by the fact there was apparently ways for the rest of the group to reach their own godly levels of power, inspired the group to begin training once more.**

 **One of the members who was capable of reaching such a godly level was the robotic warrior of the Freedom Fighters and the accepted member of the Mangham family, Dracton, who was revealed to actually be an alien from a machine like species known as the Eirianrobotto race. They too had a god legend roaming among their people, and so, eager to learn about his own people and possibly attain this godly level, the machine set off with the Guardian God, Ujun, to his home Planet of Eirian to get some answers…**

* * *

 **East quadrant of the Galaxy, Planet Eirian…**

…despite what most would think, Eirian seemed to be like any other Planet. There were trees and forests, beaches and oceans, wastelands and mountains, all that would be found on any ordinary Planet. Of course, being the Planet of a machine-like race, it was all too obvious that their places of civilisation and living were like cities of the future from sci-fi films and novels. The buildings all had unique shapes and designs, some parts of the cities floated off the ground with no explainable reason, and there were even some towers that stretched as high as the clouds. The image of his home Planet wasn't far from what Dracton had originally pictured it, and so he was mildly satisfied knowing he had some kind of memory of his old home and people.

Speaking of his people, he noticed that all of them were almost identical to him in every way, except for the fact that almost everyone had an individual colour. It was like there were a bunch of clones of him, only instead of green and black they could be yellow and red, blue and purple, and so on and so forth. He also noticed that his race seemed to have females, as there were clones of himself with female proportions and sizes.

When he had strolled through the streets of the capital, it was just like he was back on Mobius. There were crowds of people walking about and going about their everyday lives, some doing jobs commonly found on the streets like taxi services for those that couldn't fly or hadn't bothered to learn, food vendors which surprised the robot since he'd never found himself really needing to eat, and even shoe shines for what seemed to be the upper-class of his people, as they wore clothes that looked like those worn by the royalty of Mobius. Just the mere prospect of fashion especially surprised Dracton since he'd never had a reason to wear clothes.

Of course, ever since he began his training to become the Eirianrobotto God, he hadn't seen much of his people. He had met a man by the name Loxcaton, an old warrior much like himself, though **much** older. It was from him that Dracton had learnt he had an extremely long lifespan, seen as Loxcaton was over 2000 years old. He had been the one to send Dracton to Mobius when Eirian had erupted in civil war, a war which took both of their families. It was Loxcaton who had explained Dracton was always destined to be a great warrior and one day take the role as the Eirianrobotto God to keep their people safe, but in order to ensure his survival, the young robot had to be sent to Mobius and learn the path of a warrior his own way.

Speaking of his path, one of the things that had been ingrained into the Freedom Fighters systems was that meditation was a great way of increasing his power and heightening his mind, and at a time when he was trying to become a God, a calm mind and great power seemed like good things to have. He sat in one of the wastelands of the Planet, atop one of the many rock formations formed throughout the land. He allowed his body to become so relaxed that he could feel and picture every little bit of movement and life across the Planet in his head whilst he kept his eyes closed and cut off all other senses to everything in his surroundings. Well, almost everything…

"Meditation alone won't allow you to ascend to the level of Gods, my friend…" remarked the voice of the man that had been stood with him for the past 2 hours.

Dracton:"As you love to keep reminding me, Loxcaton…" he chuckled as he opened his eyes and stood back up to face his new friend.

The old warrior was not too different from the machine of Mobius, as the two were almost identical in appearance save for the fact that Loxcaton was orange where Dracton was green, and the elder Eirianrobotto wore a brown hooded cloak that covered all of his body.

Loxcaton:"Just have to be sure you get it in your head"

Dracton:"Well then, old wise one, how about you answer me this; I've done the training to bring my power to the appropriate level, I've practised over and over again to ensure that my combat skills are higher than they've ever been, and I've constantly been maintaining a sound mind and body to ensure I am ready to handle the level of Gods. Now, what do I have to do to ascend into the Eirianrobotto God?"

Loxcaton:"Do you remember the story you told me of your ally Hariko? When you and some of your team went to Planet Agar in order to fend off the feared Kelriza?"

Dracton:"I do"

Loxcaton:"You explained to me that he ascended to the level known as 'Super Hybrid' because he had a need for such power. In order for you to become the Eirianrobotto God, you need a reason for that power to be brought out"

Dracton:"But I do have a reason. I need to protect my people and the Universe from any evils that should threaten it!"

Loxcaton:"But what evils are there to threaten the peace you and your allies have brought the Universe? There is no enemy for you to fight. There is no evil to be vanquished. You currently have no need for the power in you to be brought out. Without an opponent to threaten all you wish to keep safe, there is no way for the Eirianrobotto God in you to be unleashed"

Dracton:"So you're saying that, unless there is something that could threaten the peace of the Universe, there is currently no way for me to become the Eirianrobotto God?"

Loxcaton:"Exactly. And considering, like I mentioned before, you and your allies have finally brought this Universe peace, it doesn't look like there's a need for you to become the Eirianrobotto God"

Dracton:"Well…that's a massive kick in the neck…"

Loxcaton:"Do not fret, my friend. I am sure we'll find you a way to ascend to the level of Gods. In the meantime, why don't we relax? Your power has already grown far greater than anything you could've reached on your own, and you've reached a level of KI control that previously wouldn't be thought possible for warriors like ourselves. You've worked extremely hard to reach this point, so it's time you kick your feet up for a bit. Connect with the people you wish to protect"

Dracton:"Suppose it couldn't hurt…"

Loxcaton:"Come. A royal friend of mine is holding a party atop his skyscraper. Let us join in the festivities" he stated as he slowly began to hover into the air.

Dracton:"I don't see why not…" he remarked as he joined his mentor in the skies before they took off across the Planet.

"…in hindsight, it might not be a bad thing not becoming the Eirianrobotto God. After all, what need is there to become a protector of the Universe…"

* * *

 **"…when the Universe doesn't need protecting?"**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in the furthest depths of the Universe where no life resided…**

…something people, not even the God of Destruction or the Guardian God, didn't realise during the battle between Tyrus and the Super Hybrid God was that the struggle of power between two Gods created waves of power that echoed and washed over the entire Universe like a roaring tidal wave, and whilst these waves didn't exactly destroy or harm anything in the galaxy due to most of the power of the waves being contained for use in the actual battle, they did cause the very foundations of galaxies and Planets to shake and shatter by the slightest bit.

However, it wasn't just galaxies that they shook…

…in the pitch black void that was space, a red gem the size of a moon slowly drifted across the starless land of the distant Universe. This gem was shaped in a very certain manner, being identical of that to the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald of Mobius, only its size and the power it contained utterly dwarfed those items. The purpose these gems served was different as well, though that is a secret that shall be revealed at a later date. What can be revealed is what was happening to it at this moment.

The waves of power produced from the **Battle of Gods** had finally reached this gigantic gem, and just like it had done to many foundations before it, a small part on the surface of the Emerald shattered and cracked ever so slightly, revealing the outline of a figure. This figure twitched and stirred for a moment, right before, in an instant, its right fist burst through the wall of crystal before it and tasted the freedom of the open space. After much struggling, the figure managed to pry its body free of the Emerald without completely destroying it, and after stretching out all his limbs, including his two beautiful angel-like wings, to enjoy the amazing feeling of being free once again, he slowly began to inspect his body and surroundings.

"I'm…free? It's been so long since I've been able to move freely! Wait a moment…" he stated before he turned back to his previous imprisonment.

At the very centre of the partially shattered Gem, a red glowing light could be seen emitting from somewhere in the Emerald, and it glowed with such a sheer intensity and brightness it was like looking at a miniature star.

"…my true essence and power still resides in the Emerald…yet my physical body and power has allowed me to escape along with the help of those shockwaves…no doubt my allies have been able to perform a similar feat…when my comrades and I take the 12 Universes for ourselves, we should thank the God of Destruction by destroying him **personally** …speaking of my comrades, I should make contact…" he stated before he placed his left index and middle finger to the side of his forehead.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"I read you, old friend. It's a pleasure to hear your voice once more" remarked a very calm and eloquent voice.

"I'm here as well. Does this mean the prophecy is close to approaching?" spoke a more demonic and monstrous voice.

"Indeed it does. Despite the waves of power and how much our own power has grown, we are not yet at full strength" spoke the winged figure, as the cycle of who spoke repeated as such.

"I noticed as well. Must be due to our imprisonment for so many years"

"I don't particularly care. The only thing that concerns me is accomplishing my own goals for the destruction of the 12 Universes"

"Calm yourself, old friend. We cannot yet make a move until we regain our full strength"

"He's right, unfortunately. Besides, at our current strength, we wouldn't really stand a chance against the protectors of this Universe"

"Who? The Warriors of Mobius? I will crush them at the first opportunity"

"Not necessarily. The strongest amongst them-Hariko Mangham-has recently ascended to Godly levels himself. He was able to match the God of Destruction in combat. It would not be wise to take them on until we can match such a level"

"From what I can see, some of them aren't at such a level yet. We could wait a small while for our power to grow, then annihilate them one by one whilst they aren't at our level"

"A cunning plan, and from what I can sense, one of them is alone"

"The machine, Dracton, has gone to his home Planet to learn of some God legacy"

"At this rate, he'll ascend to Godly levels as well, and we'll have another obstacle in our path"

" **Honosenshi** , you are the closet to Dracton. You must take him out before he learns how to ascend to Godly levels"

"Do not worry, old friend. I will take time to let my strength to grow slightly, right before I take him out with no contest…!"

* * *

 **Later, on Planet Eirian…**

…in the capital city of Eirian, atop one of the highest skyscrapers of the city, Dracton stood looking over the view of his Planet, ever occasionally sipping some of the liquid in his glass that had been provided for this gathering. He had to admit; it wasn't half bad eating and drinking. He rather regretted not doing it as often on Mobius. Still, despite all the happiness he could find from actually having a people and Planet to call his own, he still found himself feeling down. It must have been that evident on his face, as even whilst he had his back to the party and was facing the horizon, Loxcaton managed to sense how he was feeling and came over to change his attitude.

Loxcaton:"You must lighten up, my friend…" he started as he almost stumbled over to the balcony and took his place by the Freedom Fighters side.

"…this is a party! You must relax!"

Dracton:"Sorry. I guess after fighting in so many battles back to back on Mobius, I find it a little hard to loosen up"

Loxcaton:"I suppose you have a point. But still! You should try branching out of your normal path! Do as I told you and connect with the very people you wish to protect" he remarked as he motioned to all the people atop the balcony.

Dracton:"Heh. I guess that's an idea. Talking to them might help me become the Eirianrobotto God"

Loxcaton:"Ah, forget about becoming a God for now. Though, between you and me, if you wish to become a God, perhaps the secret requires a **feminine touch**. Take that woman over there; **Jerisina** …" he stated as he pointed towards a group of women at the other end of the platform.

Stood beside the bar were a group of 5 women, 4 of which were equally beautiful in their own right, though the one in the middle stood out the most to Dracton. He swore her beauty was on the level of Gods by itself with how absolutely captivating it was. Her skin was a light turquoise colour whilst her patterns were black, and though she had actual hair like some females of his race did, hers was exquisite and like a work of art. And the way it lightly fell in front of her eyes but did not stop her glistening gems of irises from standing out made the machine blush for the first time in his life.

"…I have talked with her a little, and she's very interested to learn more about you. She says she can show you a power that not even the Eirianrobotto God could match!" he remarked as he nudged the younger warriors arm and gave him a wink.

His interests piqued, the robotic warrior looked back to the woman in question, and felt his circuit's heat up and his blush grow even greater when Jerisina gave him a seductive wink back whilst taking a sip of her drink. Suppose it couldn't hurt to try a few new things among his people, thought the Freedom Fighter as he slowly began to make his way across the party. Unfortunately for Dracton, just like he had learned so many times during his years on Mobius, _the battle never truly ends_ …

…all of a sudden, on the other side of the Planet, a dome-like explosion was triggered with enough force to shake all of Eirian, and grew to the point that the explosion could be seen from miles around like a rising sun. As almost every person took cover to keep themselves protected, Dracton simply stared in disbelief over his guard at the fact someone had dared to attack his Planet. With no time to waste, the machine flared up his aura and took off across the Planet, determined to find any survivors from the explosion.

* * *

It didn't take long for the robotic warrior to reach the sight of the explosion just as it died down, and the sight before him horrified him to no end. One of the major cities of Eirian, whilst not completely devastated and destroyed, had been seriously harmed. Several buildings were damaged or partially destroyed, fires were abundant across the land, and there were very few traces of life. From all that Dracton could sense and remember, it seemed 1/100th of the entire 5 million population had survived. How many were uninjured was yet to be found.

The Freedom Fighter landed in the city streets where he managed to find life, and assisted the fellow soldiers of Eirian in helping citizens back on their feet and out of the city before another attack followed. Just as he helped an elderly Eirianrobotto to a solider to get him out of the city, he sensed an attack approaching him from behind, and so span around with unmatched speed before using his right hand to backhand the attack flying into the distance where it exploded and harmed no one. It was this action that revealed the attacker, who now stood atop a huge chunk of destroyed building lying at the other end of the street.

This figure was just slightly taller than Dracton with his height of 6'9, though his angelic wings that stretched from his back seemed to increase his height even more so with their incredible size. Whilst his entire body was naturally black, he was covered in markings and patterns coloured a bright fiery red. These parts included; his muzzle, a line down his neck that connected to his chest and abs, a ring around each of his shoulders, biceps and wrists, a portion of his arm from the bottom of his bicep to his forearm just like the robotic warrior, his inner thighs down to his knees (though not his lower legs due to the slightly bulkier black ring that surrounded his entire leg, his toes, the insides of his long ears, the tips of his quills that were the same star-shape as Dracton's, the lower 75% of his wings, the diamond at the centre of his forehead, and the irises of his menacing eyes.

Dracton:"Would I be wrong in assuming you were the one to cause this devastation to my people?"

"You would not, **Dracton Mangham** …" shot back the figure with a deep voice.

Dracton:"So, you know my name. How about you return the favour? Who are you and why did you attack us?"

"All you need to know is that my name is **Honosenshi** , I am an **Omega God** , and my status as a deity allows me a rule above all mortals like yourselves. Now…" he started, before he flexed and stretched both of his wings, causing his sun-like aura to flare up around his body, right before he thrusted his right arm forwards and pointed his palm towards the machine and other citizens.

"… **Die** , like the rest of your pathetic species!" he ordered before he fired off a massive blast of red KI.

With lightning fast reflexes that had been honed due to his training on Eirian, the robotic warrior instantly transformed into his Override Form-now even more powerful thanks to his training-right before he took to the skies and began homing in on the winged warrior ahead of him, smacking away the incoming blast on his approach so that it would harm no one. Upon reaching Honosenshi, Dracton front-flipped and tried drop kicking the Omega God, however, right as the Freedom Fighter was about to impact with his opponent, he took to the skies above at speeds the robot had only seen from the **Battle of Gods**.

Upon flipping into his recovery, the robotic warrior took to the skies after his opponent, and after managing to catch up to the winged warriors position, he clasped both hands above his head and swung them downwards in an attempt to launch the God towards the ground below. However, just like previously, the moment Dracton was about to hit Honosenshi, the Omega God moved fast enough to dodge it at the very last second, right before he appeared directly behind the Overridden machine and launched him down towards the city with a well-placed left sidekick.

With another few front-flips, Dracton managed to bring himself to a halt in mid-air, literally centimetres from hitting a building, and after identifying his opponents location, was quickly forced to teleport out of the way when Honosenshi came crashing down from above and used his right fist to shatter the skyscraper his opponent almost collided with. As the entire structure came tumbling down around him, the winged warrior managed to spot the robotic warrior come flying through it from the other side, and easily managed to catch the machines incoming left punch with his own left palm the moment he launched it.

No matter how hard the Overridden Machine struggled, he found himself unable to overpower the Omega God, almost like he was back in his struggle against Tyrus just a few months ago. However, due to his numerous KI meditations over the years, the machine was able to perceive his opponents power slightly different to his allies, and whilst he could sense this God was hundreds of times stronger than he was, it was almost like some of that strength was…missing or inactive, and even if he went all out, he wouldn't be able to access this missing power.

Just as Dracton was about to ponder more on the subject, he found himself forced forward when Honosenshi tightened his grip on the machines fist and dragged him forward, leaving him perfectly open for the Omegas God to slam his left knee straight into the Overridden Machines stomach with such sheer power that a small beam of light burst out of the Freedom Fighters back from the point his opponents knee connected with his own stomach. Luckily, the beam hadn't pierced his body and left a mark, though the pain the attack brought was not leaving anytime soon.

The literal second he'd finished recovering from such a blow, Honosenshi swung his left arm upwards and uppercutted Dracton's chin with enough power to force his head back at such a speed that it would've snapped if he weren't a machine. Right after the robotic warriors head dropped back to look his opponent dead in the eye, he was struck across the left cheek with a powerful right hook courtesy of the winged warrior, and was followed by a quick left jab that would've forced the air from his lungs if he had any. Still, the strike left the Overridden Machine disoriented, and gave the Omega God all the opportunity he needed to grab the machine by his neck using his right hand, and pick him off his feet before tightening his grip.

"The weakness present in your species disgusts me! You're a disgrace to the rest of the Universe. In order for this Universe to remain strong, your excuse for a race must be exterminated! Have you any last words before I eradicate your entire Planet?" he questioned as he created a ball of fire in his free hand.

Dracton:"Eat…my…DICK!" he exclaimed before he outputted every last bit of power he had and flared up his aura to 3 times its normal size.

With his increased power, the robotic warrior managed to output enough KI to break himself free of the winged warriors grip, and after thrusting his left arm forward and grabbing his wrist with his right hand to stabilise his aim, Dracton yelled "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" and unleashed a massive 40 foot tall and wide golden beam of energy that collided with Honosenshi's body, and whilst it didn't actually move the God the longer the machine inputted power into his attack, resulting in him being pushed further and further away as a result, the attack did cause some kind of damage.

The Overridden Machine ceased firing his attack upon returning to the streets of the city, and after he diminished his KI and allowed his body to relax, he immidiently began searching for some sign of his opponent in order to continue the battle. Sure enough, the massive cloud of smoke in the sky created from his attack soon diminished, and revealed an almost unscathed Omega God staring the Freedom Fighter right in the eye despite being miles away from him. The only visible injury the machine could identify on the God was a massive scorch mark across his chest, though he seemed to treat it as nothing more than a mere scratch.

Honosenshi:"Impressive…you managed to irritate me…you seem to have some semblance of strength…still…it won't be enough to save your race's fate!" he stated as he reactivated the fire ball in his hand.

"FLAMES OF ERADICATION!" he exclaimed as he tossed the fire ball towards the machine at speeds of Mach 5.

Reacting on instinct, the robotic warrior launched his arms out to the side like he was a star and screamed at the top of his voice, activating his dormant KI and excelling it to its absolute maximum potential as a massive light blue dome exploded from his body and surrounded the decimated city just as the fire ball was about to hit it. The very second the Flames of Eradication touched the shield, the ball exploded and expanded like a wave of fire that attacked the shield from every angle in an attempt to break through and wipe out what remained and then some. Using every last bit of strength he had, the Freedom Fighter held his ground and kept his shield up as a humungous white light erupted from the wave of fire and consumed nearly a third of the Planet.

* * *

When the light finally cleared away, Dracton found himself down on his knees, gasping for air whilst a small trail of blood ran down from his forehead, across his nose and right cheek, and dripped onto the floor in front of him. From the green on his body and how his power had diminished, the machine realised he'd exerted all the KI he had left and was reduced to his normal state, left in no condition to fight after holding back such an attack.

Speaking of which, the robotic warrior slowly raised his head to see if he had been successful in protecting the city and those still trapped within it, and found himself both relieved and horrified to find that, whilst most of the city was still intact, he'd failed in keeping it completely safe. Fires were abundant on nearly every single street corner, buildings had either cracked, shattered, partially broke or all out collapsed, and whilst there was still life present within the area, it was overshadowed by how miniscule that amount was, and how many dead bodies were left scattered about.

One in particular caught the robots eye, especially due to the fact the body was so small. Upon closer inspection after near enough dragging his body across the street, Dracton came to the less than satisfying conclusion that the body belonged to a kid. A mere child, caught in what could only be considered a warzone due to the power at play and the consequences they brought. However, as the machine rolled the boy's body over and picked him up into his arms, the robotic warrior felt his world shatter when he realised that he knew this boy.

When he had first arrived on Eirian and reached the capital, he had been stopped at the gates by some guards. After merely giving him their name, Dracton had been rushed to the centre of the city, where the council that ruled the Planet resided, and was introduced to all of them. _And they had bowed to him_. Despite having never met him before, each and every one of them greeted him like an old family relative that had been gone or lost for some time. He came to understand why when he had learned he was the one destined to become the Eirianrobotto God from the very start.

The council then took him to the streets and set up a massive parade to welcome him back to his home Planet, and during these celebrations, Dracton had encountered this boy. He had asked the Freedom Fighter of where he'd been all these years, and upon hearing of what adventures the machine had gotten up to on Mobius, the battles he'd fought and the enemies he'd faced, the robotic warrior remembered letting out a light chuckle at how the boy's face just lit up.

The boy then explained how he had read about the legacy and rumours surrounding Dracton, about how he was the one to become the Eirianrobotto God and protect his people from what evil would come their way. The boy had then stated that he would train hard and become a hero just like Dracton before him, and that, someday, he would fight by the Freedom Fighters side to keep both their people and the Universe safe. The boy was 7, and now he was dead.

At this rate, the robotic warrior couldn't help himself as he felt tears run down his eyes, and he attempted to comfort himself as he held the corpse of the child close to his chest in an attempt to protect him from nothing, even though he knew that it was much too late for anything so trivial. If he had had the power of the Eirianrobotto God, he could've saved this child from his fate. He could've stopped Honosenshi with no trouble. He could've killed the God before he could cause any harm to his Planet and People. He could've kept his race safe from this monster. This was why he needed the power. This was what he needed to become the Eirianrobotto God for; to prevent such a thing like this happening. He just couldn't bring it out…

" **How pathetic** …" remarked that same deep voice from above as the winged warrior landed a few feet behind the machine.

"This just shows why your species must be eradicated. Even a warrior like yourself, who stands up above the rest of his pathetic people, is still too weak to save one of your own. It is a pity, really, but in reality; the boy would've died either way. In a way, _you sealed his fate faster by trying to combat me_ "

That was the last straw, thought the Eirianrobotto as his eyes burst open, and his entire eyes were overtaken and lit up by a massively bright white light. In an instant, an exponentially large and powerful aura of white energy exploded around the Mangham's body as his body ascended to float a few feet off the ground whilst still holding the corpse of the boy. Before long, the white aura that surrounded him exploded into a massive beam of light that ascended into the heavens and stars above, as the Omega God was forced to shield his eyes as Dracton underwent his ascension.

* * *

Before long, the winged warrior felt the light die down and vanish, though could still feel an unbelievably powerful presence just a few feet away from him, and it was a presence that held no mortal KI. As Honosenshi dropped his guard, he watched as this blinding white figure, who resonated with Divine KI so great that it even managed to match his own, slowly lowered the body of the dead child to the floor, right before he slowly turned to face the Omega God, and the white light hiding his appearance slowly broke off bit by bit like some mystical rocks. When the rocks of light finally cleared away, the one and only Dracton Mangham was revealed, now with an all new form and power to take on the opponent before him.

This transformation had caused the already towering Dracton to now stand eye to eye with the God before him, as his ascension to the godly realm had increased his height to 6'9, and his build had become ever so slightly bulkier. If you were to compare his new form with his Override transformation, you would notice that they were very similar, but with two major differences; the first being that his arms were not covered by black wall crack-like markings, and that everywhere on his body that was previously blue, was now black, and what was previously black, was now white.

Due to the removal of the wall crack-like markings on his arms, there was now another black ring visible around his shoulders. His previously triple spiked bangs had combined together and formed one single large black and white tipped bang that stretched all the way down to his abs, and, despite their size, they could not hide the machines white sclera'd and black slit pupil eyes that glared at the winged warrior with a vengeance.

Dracton:"For bringing harm to the people of Eirian, you have helped me unlock the power of the legendary Eirianrobotto God Form, and it is with this power that I shall avenge the lives you have taken!"

Honosenshi:"Do not think that just because you have managed to grow as powerful as me that you can defeat me!"

Dracton:"I didn't just grow **as** powerful as you. I grew beyond your power"

Honosenshi:"We shall see about that!" he exclaimed as he launched forward to attack his opponent.

However, just as the elder God was about to hit the younger God, he instinctively shouted "GOD CONTROL!" before a massive blue light erupted from his body, consumed both himself and his opponent, and caused them to disappear from sight.

* * *

 **That same moment, in the same wasteland from previously…**

…in a flash of light, the two Gods reappeared, now with Honosenshi behind Dracton, though due to somehow appearing on the other side of the Planet, the God had been thrown off balance, especially since he'd rushed to try and attack his opponent, and ended up stumbling forward a few steps before he managed to regain control of himself and stand his ground. Upon doing so, the two Gods turned on the spot in unison, and the moment the two locked eyes, they froze in place and stared their opponent out for nearly a full minute, activating their auras at the same time ready for the battle to begin.

Simultaneously, the two Gods thrusted both their arms forward and pointed their palms facing their opponent, and after channelling their energy to produce their own unique KI blast at the end of their hands (with Dracton's being white whilst Honosenshi's was red), the two warriors exclaimed the names of their techniques ("LIGHT GRENADE!" "BURST ATTACK!") and blasted off their energy in the form of beams that were 30 feet tall and wide. The beams raced across the landscape at speeds of Mach 8 before finally colliding, and the fusion of the two powers resulted in the creation of a massive golden dome that grew in both size and width as time went on.

The two Gods continued funnelling energy into their attacks in an attempt to overpower their opponent, causing the dome to grow larger as a result and the power it outputted to grow greater and greater, in fact growing so strong that many small mountains and rock formations surrounding the area began to shake before finally collapsing into mere rubble. Before long, the power built up in the dome grew to reach its climax, and the golden semi-circle expanded out to cover nearly an entire continent with its width, and just scrape the atmosphere with its height.

The light left over from the dome that covered the land was blinding to look at, though if one was to look extremely close at the very centre of said light, they would see Dracton and Honosenshi locked in an intense skirmish of fists only, with both warriors constantly clashing, dodging and blocking one another's attacks. Eventually, the light died down, and their skirmish took to the skies where they slowly began to move across the land whilst locked in their struggle with one another.

After so many punches had been thrown between the two, the winged warrior thrusted his right hand forward and fired off a red energy beam at point-blank range, though with his new godly speed, the robotic warrior managed to sidestep to the left and dodge the attack just as it flew by him and graced his arm by a mere nanometre. Seeing an opportunity to strike, the Eirianrobotto God lunged forward and attempted to land a right jab to the Omega God's stomach, though with quick reflexes, the elder god dodged the younger God's attack and managed to trap him in a headlock using his left arm.

With his opponent now ripe to take advantage of, Honosenshi charged an energy blast into his right hand, and placed it right next to Dracton's face before unleashing it, and the explosion produced from the attack launched the Freedom Fighter flying towards the ground below at such a speed that, when he collided with a nearby rock formation, he became stuck in the side of it. The robotic warrior struggled to pry himself free from the formation with little success, though when the winged warrior teleported in front of him with another energy blast ready to be unleashed, the machine found the determination he needed to break himself free and teleport out of the way right as the God unleashed his attack and destroyed the formation.

The Eirianrobotto God appeared behind his opponent and fired off his own blast of golden energy, though just seconds before it could hit the Omega God, he took off towards the skies above. It took a few seconds, but after reacquiring his target from where he hovered near the clouds above, Dracton fired off another blast even faster than he did the last, but again Honosenshi managed to dodge the attack with his incredible speed. This process occurred several more times until it looked as if the robotic warrior had worn himself dry and was trying to regain his breathe, and the winged warrior took this moment to hover down from above and look down on his opponent to gloat.

Honosenshi:"Come now! Surely you aren't tired after firing all of those blasts? Perhaps if you'd learnt to aim, you wouldn't have wasted so much energy"

Dracton:"And if you've been watching all of us for so long, you would've learnt that if I do miss, it usually **benefits** me"

After taking a moment to process what the younger God had said, a look of shock and realisation spread across the Elder Gods face, right before he took a look around himself and realised that the nearly 100 blasts the machine had fired at him were all floating in the skies around him, trapping him as a result. With a smirk on his face, the Freedom Fighter held his right arm out to his opponent, and simply uttered the words "Hellzone Grenade" before he bawled his hand into a fist, and every single one of the blasts began to close in his opponent.

With no other option, the Elder God summoned up some of his latent energy, right before he unleashed a massive scream from the bottom of his lungs and flared up his aura and power, right as the younger God's attacks collided with his body and enveloped him in an explosion large enough to cover a capital city whilst being strong enough to wipe out an entire Planet had the machine not contained it as he did.

* * *

The smoke soon cleared and the robotic warrior was left floating above a scorched wasteland looking for any sign of his opponent, and the very second he felt a KI pick up behind him, he span in place and launched his right hand out ready to fire off an attack, only to come face to face with the winged warrior doing the same thing. The two Gods now found themselves in a stalemate, both in a prime position to attack the other whilst being at the risk of being attacked. It seemed this stare down, waiting for the first person to attack, could go on forever, and both combatants certainly had the time to allow it to go on.

At the prospect of this, the Eirianrobotto God smirked and laughed to himself, confusing the Omega God and making him curious as to how his opponent found it funny, though that was all the opening Dracton needed to lung forward, grab Honosenshi by the shoulders, and then launch him flying with such a powerful head-butt that the ground below the two Gods shattered and levelled by the mere collision between the two.

Upon recovering closer to the ground where he became surrounded by several rock formations, the winged warrior span in place and attacked his opponent with a right roundhouse kick at the exact moment the robotic warrior rushed forward and attacked with a spinning right roundhouse kick of his own, causing the two to clash once more and shake the ground beneath them with their immense power. The two then retracted their legs, span around again, and then launched their left legs out in the form of hook kicks that clashed like before, and the resulting clash resulted in every rock formation around them exploding into several smaller chunks.

With every last bit of power they could summon, the two Gods struggled against one another's power in an attempt to gain an advantage over the other, and eventually, one of them succeeded. In an instant, Dracton's aura flared up around him as he broke through Honosenshi's attack and dragged his leg downwards, opening him up for the robotic warrior to strike the winged warrior with an incredibly powerful right punch to the chest that launched the God flying across Eirian with no control over his own flight.

* * *

The Omega God only managed to stop himself after he had performed nearly a full lap around the Planet, when he finally managed to flare up his aura and bring himself to a halt just over the very same city he attacked not long ago. And it was seconds after this that the God spotted the Eirianrobotto God rocketing across the skies towards him, and so in response, the elder God swung his hands above his head and clasped them together, right before he swung them downwards and against the younger God's back the moment he reached his opponent.

At speeds of nearly Mach 2, Dracton was launched flying towards the city below, though on his approach to the ground, he managed to spin himself around and fire off two energy blasts towards Honosenshi as he pursued him in his fall. Seeing the attacks heading towards him, the winged warrior crossed his forearms over each other in front of him, and right as the two energy blasts were about to hit him, he swung them outwards and hit the blasts away like they were mere flies in his path.

Just seconds later, the younger God managed to land safely on the ground, knelt down on his right knee whilst using his right fist to support himself, and swiftly leapt out of the way as the elder God came crashing down from above and slammed his own right fist into the spot his opponent had previously stood, causing the already 3 feet deep and wide crater created from the impact to triple in size. The Omega God then turned back to face his opponent, only to be greeted with a right hook straight across the cheek that had been slung at him by the Eirianrobotto God, and the force behind the attack caused a beam of energy to burst out of the ground behind the elder God and ascend into the skies above.

Upon retracting his fist, the robotic warrior took advantage of his enemy's moment of vulnerable-ness, and swung his left leg upwards in the form of a roundhouse kick that connected with the winged warrior's ribs and launched him flying into the air and through 4 separate buildings. The moment Honosenshi left the fourth building, Dracton appeared right behind him and slammed both his feet into the Elder Gods back, right before the younger God used his feet to force his opponent to the floor and grind him down the streets like he was a skateboard. After being scrapped across the floor for nearly 2 miles, the winged warrior eventually reached his breaking point, and used his latent KI to unleash a barrier around himself and launch the robotic warrior into the air.

Whilst in the air, Dracton spotted an abandoned and partially damaged building nearby, saw an opportunity to both inflict some major damage and have a little fun in the process, and so dropped down through a hole in the ceiling before disappearing with the shadows. It wasn't long before Honosenshi found himself in the same building, and began strolling through the hallways for some sign of his opponent in order to continue their battle. A moment later, he was given a pretty clear idea of the Eirianrobotto Gods whereabouts when he came crashing down from above, slammed his right elbow into the Omega Gods back, and ploughed him through every single floor until they reached the bottom.

At that point, the winged warrior managed to regain control of himself, and just before he hit the floor, he outputted another burst of KI around himself that both stopped him in place and forced the robotic warrior to back away. However, this didn't seem to bother the younger God, and he instead used it as his opportunity to fly back up and disappear onto the next floor, right before the elder God flew up after him and landed facing the direction he'd seen his opponent fly off, only to find nothing awaiting him. That was until he felt something approaching him from behind, and turned around to be greeted with a double punch straight to the chest that carried him flying towards the other side of the building.

The moment the Omega God collided face-first with the furthest side of the building, the Eirianrobotto God released his grip upon his enemy, charged a KI blast into his right hand, right before he fired it towards the ceiling and escaped through the small hole the blast created. After managing to regain control of himself, Honosenshi prepared to fly up after his opponent and possibly inflict damage to him after all he had been dealt, though just as he was about to step off of the floor, Dracton came bursting through the very floor the elder God stood on and tackled him all the way to the very top of the sky-scraper.

Once the two reached the final ceiling of the building, the robotic warrior launched the winged warrior through it and into the skies above, right before the Eirianrobotto God appeared right above him with his hands clasped above his head, and then brought them down on the Omega God's body with enough power and speed to launch him straight back down to and through the skyscraper they had recently done battle in. The elder God collided with the building at such a speed that he was sent straight through every floor and to the very bottom of it, right before the entire skyscraper came crashing down on top of him and buried him in rubble.

When the smoke of the destroyed building finally cleared away, a single figure was revealed at the centre of the piles of rubble, and that figure was Honosenshi; down on his left knee whilst he used his left hand to keep himself up and catch his breathe. Knowing his victory was more than ensured, Dracton slowly floated down from the skies above and landed a few meters behind his opponent, right before he closed the distance between the two and stood towering above his opponent.

Dracton:"You're beaten. I'm giving you one chance to surrender. Take it, leave this Planet, and cease your quest to exterminate all those you deem 'weak'. This will be your only chance"

Seeing an opportunity to attack with his enemy so close, Honosenshi lowered his right hand down by his left hip and surrounded his index and middle finger with a red light, right before he span around and swung them upwards in a diagonal manner whilst screaming "FIRE SLICER!" and unleashed an almost invisibly thin red beam of light that hit Dracton's body head on before disappearing.

Just seconds later, a huge chunk of the upper half of one of the skyscrapers many miles behind the machine suddenly began to slide off the rest of its structure, right before the entire building came down. Despite the obvious devastation he had caused, all the Omega God could do was quake in fear at the Eirianrobotto God, who stood above him unfazed despite being hit at point blank range by one of his strongest attacks.

Honosenshi:"H-How did you survive?! That attack should have sliced you in half!"

Dracton:"Simple…" he started before he leaned in and stared the God right in the eyes.

"You **missed** …" he stated simply, shattering whatever hope his opponent had of defeating him.

"I gave you a chance to live. You didn't take it. Now, I'm finishing this" he explained as he slowly raised his right arm up and opened his fist out to point his palm directly in the elder Gods face.

Honosenshi:"Go ahead; kill me. In the end, you'll **still** die"

Dracton:"I don't see that happening since you'll be gone"

Honosenshi:"Oh, **but I won't be**. Soon, **the prophecy will begin** , and I'll be back to face you and your allies once more **with a few of my own**. When that happens, my **strength** and theirs will **not be restricted** as it was today, and we shall use our full power to destroy you and **everyone** you care about. Be wary, Dracton Mangham. **_The Omega Gods_** _are coming, and with them, so will the **destruction of all 12 Universes**_ "

Dracton:"We'll see about that. **Godly Explosive Wave** "

With those simple words, a beam of pure white energy burst out of the Eirianrobotto God's palm, completely consumed the Omega God into his grasp, and incinerated him with little effort, leaving behind nothing more than a mere pile of ash when it diminished. The robotic warrior watched as the pile of ash was carried away with the wind, though with his newly enhanced vision, he was able to see small particles of red energy fly off of each of the ash particles and ascend into the stars above.

With the battle now won, the machine took a deep breath and exerted the last of his KI, causing him to revert back to his base form, though the height and bulk he gained did not vanish. Upon powering down, he sensed a familiar KI approach him from above, and turned with a small smirk on his face to see Loxcaton hovering down from above to greet his comrade.

Loxcaton:"A fine job, my friend. You protected our people from a dangerous opponent and managed to gain access to the Eirianrobotto God Form"

Dracton:"Yes, but at what cost? Several people had to die before I realised I needed that power to actually protect them. In order to protect my people, I had to fail to do that very task"

Loxcaton:"It is a tragedy that we lost so many, but think about what could've happened if you didn't unlock that power. Our entire race would probably be extinct right about now. Through their deaths, they helped you gain the power you needed to save everyone else"

Dracton:"And I must now master that power if I am to keep both my people and the rest of the Universe safe from harm. I will stay for a few days to help with the rebuilding, but after that, I must return home to Mobius…"

* * *

 **"…my family and I have work to do…"**

* * *

 **7:30pm, July 2nd, Planet Mobius, The City of Harthill…**

…a bright blue flash of light appeared atop one of the many buildings in the city, and upon clearing away, revealed a lone figure hidden by the shadows cast by the other buildings, the cape he wore blowing by the winds that had graced the Planet that day. Upon stepping closer to the edge of the building to get a better view of the city and world he had landed on, the shadows that were previously cast over him vanished, revealing none other than Dracton himself, now with a major difference; he was wearing clothes. A special GI, to be precise, to represent his people no matter where he was, and also to represent his ascension to the realm of Gods.

A pair of purple and black ringed martial arts trousers similar in style to that worn by Hariko and his son, as the machines trousers also had a black belt tied around his waist, as well as black portions on the pocket areas. He also wore a black piece of armour similar in style to his Master Piccolo's weighted clothing, especially since it was also weighted for training purposes like his Master's was, though the dark grey shoulder guards stretched around his shoulders rather than over them, and each had a small light grey wing like that found on a fighter jet. Both the shoulder guards and the neck area of the armour was lined with a purple line, and stretching from the back of the armour and shoulder guards was a grey cape nearly identical to his Namekian Mentors.

The terrain surveyed and satisfied to find himself back on Mobius once more, the machine took to the skies and flew off to a location a few miles out from the city; a small house atop one of the nearby mountains. The house he and the others had helped Hariko build after Harikan was born, and the same building the man lived in to this day. The Eirianrobotto strolled up to the door and gave a small knock, and patiently waited for a few seconds as he heard a figure from inside move towards the door. Then, the door swung open, and before him stood Abigail Mangham, the wife of Hariko, the one he had helped raise Harikan in the absence of Logan, and one of his closest friends to this date.

Abigail:"Dracton!" she exclaimed as her face lit up at the sight of the robot.

Dracton:"Hello Abi" he chuckled as he joined the woman in a small hug.

Abigail:"I didn't expect you to come back so soon. Does this mean you've already become the Eirianrobotto God?"

Dracton:"Indeed it has. The form brought with it a few…changes to my base state"

Abigail:"I'll say. You were definately not that tall or big before you left. And I know I'm not expert on KI, but yours definatly feels different. Logan could probably give you a better run down"

Dracton:"Speaking of whom, where is he? I must see him at once"

Abigail:"Hehe, isn't that the question?"

Dracton:"What do you mean?"

Abigail:"A few days after you left, Logan managed to get in touch with Ujun and asked him to train him to help hone his new God power"

Dracton:"That certainly sounds like something he'd do"

Abigail:"Of course. Not long after, Ujun dropped by and took him to Tyrus' dimension to train him. Apparently, it's somewhere above the mortal plain that's quite difficult to reach"

Dracton:"I see"

Abigail:"He's been keeping touch with us since he's left, though I can tell somethings bothering him. He's not slept in weeks from what I can gather, and he's been pushing his body far beyond what he can handle trying to re-achieve that Super Hybrid God power"

Dracton:"Of course he has. Thank you, Abi. After I figure out how to, get there and speak with Logan, I'll come back so we can actually have a chat and catch up"

Abigail:"No problem. I know how important training is to you boys. I'll see you later"

With a nod in understanding, the robotic warrior flared up his aura once more, before he took to the skies and began ascending to the upper atmosphere of the Planet, stopping himself when he was on the cusp of leaving Mobius' highest atmosphere.

Dracton:"A place above the mortal realm, huh? Well, if it's a place for Gods, I should be able to find it thanks to my ascension…" he remarked to himself.

The robotic Mangham then closed his eyes and scowered the entire Universal Plain for a sign of his comrades KI, and like looking for a needle in a haystack, the machine eventually identified his firend's energy, and perused it with his new God Control.

* * *

 **Tyrus' Dimension…**

…a few miles away from the Hakaishin's incredible palace, past the many pale green fields that covered most of the land and just beyond the humungous clear blue lake that accompanied said fields, laid a lush forest that stretched for miles and miles, the trees and leaves of said forest being of a light purple. In the furthest depths of this woodland in a small opening amongst the trees, stood the one and only Hariko Mangham, his GI and weighted shirt torn to bits to the point the many injuries adoring his chest, stomach and arms that he had acquired due to his extensive training were exposed.

With a blank yet focused expression, the Mangham stood staring ahead of himself into the ends of the forest like he was fascinated by every little detail in front of him. In reality, he was taking none of it in, and in fact, he couldn't actually see the forest. With the use of his Chaos Sight to enhance his senses, the Hybrid found himself looking upon a completely different sight thanks to a small training technique he had picked up from his Saiyan mentor known as Image Training. What was ahead of him wasn't what his eyes saw, and what was around him wasn't what his body felt.

* * *

To him, he was no longer in Tyrus' Dimension, or even anywhere known in the Universe. Where he saw himself could only be comparable to Hell. Barren wastelands, rock lands, fire, volcanoes, rivers of lava and so on littered the land. Whereas the climate of the Destroyer Gods world was rather cool, Hariko could feel the intense heat from so much lava wash over every part of his body and infect all of his senses. The intense gravity of the area, which was near impossible for him to withstand in his SH3 state before taking on Tyrus, could now be felt pressuring each part of his body, though he seemed to be handling it rather well, surviving at least.

Around him, he could picture the image of every single opponent he'd ever fought in his life; Kelriza, Felrikan, Kilutro, Rexcor, King Kalrax (the father of the Demonk brothers), Shade, Metal Hariko, Hagian, Garianga, Garo Kan, and finally, Mephiles. All of them were surrounding him, and all of them were constantly attacking him in their strongest forms with the most powerful attacks they had, whether they were up close and physical, or from a distance using KI. However, no matter how many times he was hit, no matter what they threw at him, and no matter how many injuries he withstood, the Mangham stood there and held his ground with an iron fist.

Even after he received an incredibly powerful right hook to the face from Mephiles, one that contained enough power to wipe out Planets and galaxies in mere moments, one that forced blood to start trickling down from his nose, cheek and forehead, Hariko continued to stare ahead with a blank expression. It wasn't until all of them decided to group up and attack him from a distance with their most powerful energy techniques, did the Hybrid God finally make his move. Just as every single one of the attacks was about to hit him, the Mangham unleashed a massive roar from the bottom of his lungs and unleashed enough of his dormant KI to completely incinerate the beams, consume all of his opponents, and then utterly annihilate both them and the Planet.

* * *

It was this action that caused the Hybrid God to snap out of his daze and take a look around the area, realising he had in fact accidentally unleashed a small burst of power around the area and cause a small portion of the forest to be decimated. Trees had collapsed, a little bit of grass and plants were burning, and there were several cracks in the ground that probably ran right down to the foundations of the land. And after all that, he was still no closer to re-transforming into the Super Hybrid God.

"Seems someone's been busy…" remarked a voice from above the Mangham, and one that he recognised all too well.

Hariko:"Good to see you as well, old friend…" he remarked as he turned to see Dracton emerge from what few trees remained standing.

Dracton:"When Abi told me that your training was intense, I do not think she fully grasped just what lengths you were willing to go" he chuckled as he joined his ally in a handshake.

Hariko:"I'm assuming you saw what was going on in my head then?"

Dracton:"Indeed, and I can tell you now that that is **not** the way to achieve the Super Hybrid God"

Hariko:"Well, it's the only other route I've got. Besides, no harm no foul, right?"

Dracton:"Your injuries speak otherwise"

Hariko:"Fair enough. But enough about me, how are you doing? I can sense your KI is different. Traces of God KI. You managed to become the Eirianrobotto God?"

Dracton:"Indeed, though it was not through the means I thought"

Hariko:"What do you mean?"

Dracton:"…there is a new threat on the horizon. One the likes of which we could never fathom before, nor could we take on had it not been for Tyrus' attempt to eradicate the Super Hybrid God"

Hariko:"What are we facing?"

Dracton:"Warriors by the name 'The Omega Gods'. I encountered one on Eirian. He slaughtered many of my people, claiming that such a weak species should not be allowed to live. The need for power to defend against the likes of him brought out the Eirianrobotto God in me"

Hariko:"I see. So, we're dealing with copies of the High Chief, near enough? People who believe the weak should not be allowed to live and that the strong should rein above all?"

Dracton:"Not necessarily. I believe each of these Gods have their own agenda"

Hariko:"How did you come to that conclusion? You've met one"

Dracton:"That maybe so, but from what I managed to gather from his intentions, and what little I actually managed to pry free of his mind, I believe that his mission to eradicate the weak was something **personal**. The man I faced, **Honosenshi** , had such a passion for the issue that it made me think this was his own mission to be carried out whilst his comrades had their own agendas to fulfil"

Hariko:"Interesting…how many are we facing?"

Dracton:"Not a clue"

Hariko:"What are we talking in terms of power?"

Dracton:"My improved Override Form, which now gives me a X2O increase as opposed to its previous X3.5, barely managed to touch him before I gained access to my Godly Form"

Hariko:"Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us…"

Dracton:"Indeed, though there was something… **unusual** about his power. Like he had an entire **cesspool** to pull from but was simply unable or un-allowed to. What I faced must have only been a portion of his strength, but it is unclear how great a portion"

Hariko:"(sigh) great…I protect the Planet from countless threats time and time again…I defeated an entire prophecy of enemies destined to threaten my home…and now we have even greater threats coming for us…suppose there really is no rest for the wicked…we better get training right away…"

Dracton:" **Actually** , what we need to do for the time being is **rest** "

Hariko:"You're joking, right?"

Dracton:" **Logan**. Look at yourself" he stated as he placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"You're tired, you're injured, and you're in no condition to continue training or do battle. You faced the God of Destruction just weeks ago, and were left in the most broken condition of your life. It took every ounce of your will just to stand up, and don't try and argue with me that it didn't. I read your mind" he remarked as he saw his old ally about to protest but stop, and that itself brought a smile to both their faces.

"And now you're continuing to push your body to its limits after it's already gone up and beyond them. You need to time to let yourself heal, let your true power come back to fruition and give yourself time to re-adjust to your own body. We cannot combat these new threats if our heaviest hitter is unable to battle at his maximum efficiency"

Hariko:"(sigh)…guess it couldn't hurt to sit down for a while…plus, the idea of sleep sounds really good right about now…I've not closed my eyes properly in weeks…" he chuckled as he rubbed his dark-ringed eyes.

Dracton:"Haha! You should've seen the look Abi gave me when she told me you hadn't slept in weeks. I was afraid she was going to bring herself with me in order to slap some sense into you!"

Hariko:"Ahehe! That definatly would've been worse…still, I'm glad you've been here for me all these years. When Abi and the others couldn't, you kept me in check and had my back. When I was stuck in space, you helped my wife raise my boy into the man he's become. You helped take care of everyone and protect them in my absence. That's something I can never pay you back for. That's something that makes us more than friends and allies. That's something that's made us **brothers** "

Dracton:"Indeed it does. And after all you have done for me; give me a home, a family, a duty and a place to belong, nothing will ever change that"

The two Freedom Fighters then raised their right arms up towards one another and connected their right forearms together to form a cross with their arms, and stood there holding their gesture until they felt one of the many suns that orbited the dimension disappear half way down the horizon just a moment later. Their gesture ended, the two turned on their heel and began walking towards the shrine of the Master Emerald, all the while they kept an arm draped over the other's shoulders.

Hariko:"So, what were the women of your Planet like?"

Dracton:"How did you know we even had females?"

Hariko:"Just a hunch. Plus, Ujun told me a couple of days ago"

Dracton:"Haha! I see. Well, let me tell you about this one girl I met called Jerisina. She had me captured the moment I heard her say something along the lines of…" he trailed off as the two disappeared into the depths of the forest en-route to their desired location.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in an alternate dimension, in what was once Central City…**

…the previously bustling and warm city that many came to know as such a peaceful place to live had vanished and had been replaced with what could only be described as a horrific, totalitarian and dictatorial city. The shining skyscrapers had been replaced by hard concrete structures and were draped with several red and black symbolled banners, said symbols resembling a fist enwrapped with a golden dragon. The once packed city streets were dead and quiet, and in their placed roamed soldiers of the Demonk army on what seemed to be routine patrols. Atop the highest building in the city, one bright red with the strange black symbol seen across the city blown up to humungous proportions, stood a lone figure looking out over the city with disgust.

"I have **finally** done it. I have finally brought _true peace_ to **Mobius** _and_ the **entire Universe** , but I am still left **_unsatisfied_** …" spoke the figure, in a vice that was once filled with such compassion and heart and was now replaced with hatred and authority.

"The **mortals** that once **plagued** this realm have been put in place to achieve a _true utopia_ , and yet I know that there are **more worlds** out there where this same **infectious fear** continues to harm the Multiverse. My Parallel selves were too foolish to realize it, but I am not them. I have seen the Universe and its inhabitants for what they truly are, and in order for us to achieve a perfect kingdom for life to flourish, I must correct all other worlds like I have here!" he growled as he raised his right hand out in front of him and bawled it into a fist.

"Your **plan** is almost ready to be put in motion, **old friend** …" remarked a demonic voice that stepped from the shadows to the hidden figures left, revealing themselves to be the Demon King of the End Zone, **Garianga**.

"Soon, our reach shall spread, and the rest of the Multiverse will be under our control…" added a second voice, this one posh and cold, who stepped out to the figures right and were revealed to be the Demonk Prince of the Galaxy, **Kelriza**.

"We shall **purify** the Multiverse and preform _true justice_ for the people of each infected Universe. Ready the portal and the rest of our **merry band of men**. For us to conquer the Multiverse, we must eliminate those that would become obstacles in our path. My _old friends_ and even the _alternate versions of myself_ will no doubt stand against us, but with our combined might we shall vanquish them!" chuckled the hidden figure, as his _spiky black hair and bangs_ were temporarily caught by the wind.

Kelriza:"So, where do we strike first?"

"We shall eliminate the biggest obstacle in our path first, that way the rest of the Multiverse will fall **like a stack of _dominoes_**. Our first target shall be the **Prime Universe** , and the filthy mortals that plague it!" he exclaimed as he flared up his _familiar white aura_ , revealing his _familiar unusually bright irises_ that were now bright yellow.

* * *

 **The Universe's Peace is at stake once again! A new kind of enemy, known as _'The Omega Gods'_ , are set to appear on the horizon and attack all 12 Universes! With his Godly power now achieved, Dracton has rushed back to his allies on Mobius to inform them of the coming storm, in an attempt to prepare themselves for what is to come. Will the Freedom Fighters be able to prepare themselves in time for such powerful opponents? Just what is _'The Prophecy'_ that Honosenshi spoke of? Just when will these new enemies emerge? And what is this new threat rising from another Universe?**

 **Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**

* * *

 **Quick side note; Honosenshi made from Honō no Senshi=Warrior of the Flame in Japanese**


	2. Attack of the Parallel Universe

**And so 2 months passed after the battle between the God of Destruction and the new Super Hybrid God, and with no threats on the horizon due to most villains either being arrested or dead, the entire Planet had enjoyed a small period of peace. During this time, Dracton had travelled to his home Planet and learned the secrets of his own race, before immidiently rushing back after defeating an opponent claiming to be an 'Omega God'. Believing there to be more enemies on the approach, the group had begun training once again, attempting to reach the level of strength required to take on new god-level opponents. Of course, now that there were 2 gods amongst the Freedom Fighters roster, training was now more intense than it ever was…**

* * *

 **August 31st, 11:58am, Tyrus' Dimension…**

The Mangham simply stood in wait for both of his opponents to approach, and the very second his fellow hybrids had reached him, Hariko teleported out the way as their two left fists crossed one another in an attempt to punch Logan in the face. The moment the Hybrid God came back into sight, Xiro and Cobran simultaneously rushed forward and began attacking with as many punches and kicks as they could muster, each and every strike being avoided by Logan with little effort as he slowly began to float backwards, despite the fact he was fighting two Ascended Super Hybrids. Even as the two hybrids began to up their power and speed, their arms and legs becoming blurs to those that witnessed the fight, Hariko still managed to avoid the attacks with both hands behind his back.

It wasn't long before the 3 reached a small patch of freshly blooming pink flowers, slicing the tranquility of the area in half as their punches and kicks echoed across the area. After dragging his right foot downwards and catching several flowers around his leg as he slowly began to bring it up to strike, Xiro shot his leg upwards in the form of a front kick, causing hundreds of small petals to be blown into the air by the momentum of his attack, and surround 3 warriors as they re-began their skirmish. Whilst still easily avoiding every strike his two comrades attacked him with, and whilst still holding his relaxed stance of holding his hands behind his back, Hariko admired the scenery around him, and watched with great interest the petals that danced in the air around himself.

Hariko:"Huh, what nice flowers" he remarked as he watched the petals dance before him.

Cobran:"QUIT YOUR DAYDREAMING!" he roared as he slowly began to close in with a left punch at the ready.

Aindrea then shot his fist out at speeds of Mach 2, at the same time the brother of the Hybrid God shot his right leg out in another front kick, though Logan shifted his head to the right to dodge the punch whilst shifting his hips left to dodge the kick, right before stepping back to avoid the two hybrids incoming spinning hook kicks, with Xiro using his left leg and Cobran his right, both legs skimming past one another as they almost hit their target.

The group then rushed into the air as the petals finally fell to the floor, with Hariko preforming two separate teleportation's to dodge his opponents incoming punches one after the other, right before the two engaged in another one-sided attacking skirmish that Hariko was still the clear victor of. Then, as both hybrids fired off their own unique energy waves, the Hybrid God flew up into the air to dodge the attacks, angering both the Mangham and Aindrea, and allowing their power to grow momentarily before they rushed into the air after him.

The Hybrid God watched as the two disappeared from sight on their approach, right before he ducked and tucked his legs up at the same time to avoid Xiro's and Cobran's incoming left sidekicks to the head and legs respectively, right before Hariko preformed a side flip in mid-air to dodge the two as they each tried landing a right sidekick to either side of his body with another teleport, before finally the Mangham straightened himself and raised his power slightly as an invitation for the two to attack.

Almost instantly following their previous attack, Cobran teleported and tried to land a left roundhouse kick to Logan's head, though he ducked and dodged the attack, and then immidiently teleported out of the way to avoid Xiro's incoming teleport right hook, and upon reappearing, Hariko crossed both his arms in front of him in order to grab his brothers incoming right punch with his own right hand, and block his brother-in-law's incoming left punch with his own left hand.

With his two opponents in the perfect position to take advantage of, the Hybrid God pulled both his hands back to their original side, whilst simultaneously pulling both hybrids closer to one another and making them accidentally head-butt one another as Logan released his grip upon them and teleported a few feet away, now hovering over the nearby vat of water.

Xiro:"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Cobran:"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HIT ME!"

Hariko:"Come on guys. I thought you were supposed to be fighting me, not each other!"

Cobran:"Grr! Xiro, you stay out of the way! It's been a while since I've had Hariko all to myself!" he roared as he transcended to the Super Hybrid 3 Form, before he shot off towards the Hybrid God.

Xiro:"Cobran, wait!"

* * *

Aindrea rushed in and attempted to land another left hook, though when Hariko sidestepped to the right and dodged it, he swung his right leg up and attempted to land several, incredibly fast sidekicks, though the Hybrid God avoided each and every one. As Logan quickly began flying backwards, Cobran rushed after him and tried landing several fast-paced punches, followed by more impeccably fast kicks off his right leg once more, before returning to even more punches, though Logan continued to dodge them over and over again.

After charging some of his KI into his leg to make his attack stronger, Cobran launched his right leg out to perform another sidekick, though with an excellently timed knife-hand block with his left hand, Logan stopped the attack entirely, right before he grabbed hold of Aindrea's leg with the same hand, and with one mighty heave above his head, he dropped his brother-in-law into the water behind him.

* * *

Seeing an opportunity to attack, Xiro ascended to his own Super Hybrid 3 Form, and then rushed in to attack Hariko, narrowly missing his brothers forehead as he attacked with a left roundhouse kick, and then immidiently followed up with a hook kick off the same leg that the Hybrid God also managed to avoid with relative ease, whatever closeness his brother gained being from the Mangham feeling generous.

The Student of Vegeta then thrusted his right fist forward and followed up with a right roundhouse kick, the former of which was dodged and the latter of which was blocked by Hariko's left outer block, which was then immidiently dropped the moment he stepped back to avoid his fellow hybrids incoming spinning hook kick off his left leg. The Mangham then attempted to rush in and try one more assault, though was instantly stopped when the Hybrid God raised his right hand up and fired out an invisible burst of KI that launched Xiro flying across the water like a stone after being thrown at a lake, before he eventually crashed into the end of the vat of water.

The two mortals then simultaneously got to their feet and attempted to rush their opponent from each side, with Cobran readying a right punch to attack from the left and Xiro with a left sidekick from the right, though right as their attacks were going to collide with Harikos chest, the Hybrid God brought his left hand up and stopped the two attacks with his pinkie and thumb alone, the mere collision of the two creating a shockwave that caused the water to rupture and splash to an incredible degree before falling back into place.

Hariko:"Okay guys, I think that'll do for today's training session" he stated as they all lowered their attacks, and the two hybrids reverted back to their normal forms, completely out of breathe.

"You guys are doing well. Your power has grown considerably since we started amping up your training. I think you guys actually pushed my limits a little there!"

Cobran:"It might feel…like we're actually getting somewhere…if you fought back a little, instead of just dodging!"

Hariko:"I'll start attacking back when you give me a reason to. You've both grown extremely powerful, but you're not quite on the level yet that I need to actually start properly defending myself"

Xiro:"Any idea when we will be on that level?"

Hariko:"Give it time. To reach this level of strength I've acquired from the Super Hybrid God transformation would take months, years even. **But** , given how we've proven to be able to break normal power barriers in weeks, I'm sure it won't be long before I'll have to start using my Super Hybrid Form again"

Cobran:"Speaking of which, I don't think I've seen you use any of your transformations in quite a while. What's going on there?"

Hariko:"You both know that my base form was amplified by the Super Hybrid God transformation after my battle with Tyrus. Ever since then, it's like my body's been incapable of accessing the transformations. I can't tap into any of them, even though I know I can do so. However, I believe I know why. My body has become that naturally powerful that it isn't quite adjusted to being amplified to such incredible levels so quickly. What used to be the pinnacle of my power has now become the basic, and it's a really hard concept to get my head around. I don't think my body is exactly ready for the kind of power it will have if I use my transformations. The mere Super Hybrid form increases my power 50-fold, so imagine the effect it'll have on my body now that I'm this strong"

Xiro:"That makes sense. I assume that, while you've been trying to adjust yourself to your new power, you've also been trying to re-unlock your Super Hybrid God power. Have you been successful yet?"

Hariko:"No, but I'm getting closer. According to Ujun, in order for me to transform again, I need to harness my own KI to a point of pure perfection. Once I do that, it's quite similar to how I unlocked my Super Hybrid Form the first time; I need a true reason to become the Super Hybrid God again. A reason that combines my duties as a mortal and as a god, which will reactivate the dormant God Ki in my body and allow me to tap into it once more. After that, I should be able to transform at will"

Cobran:"And I suppose you'll have to re-train your body to handle the power of that form again, won't you? The transformation already gave you an incredible boost the first time around, and then some of that power stayed in you to give you your new base power. If you use the transformation again after your body has reached this state, your power level will grow even higher than it was previously in the God Form"

Hariko:"Hehe, guess there's no relaxing for me for a while, huh?"

Xiro:"I wouldn't say that. If you keep pushing and pushing your body, you'll no doubt break it and become further away from your goal than you originally were"

Cobran:"Meanwhile, **I'm** going to find my own power that is beyond a Super Hybrid 3. Tyrus informed us that there are several transformations **beyond** SH3, and I'm going to find one that rivals the Gods"

Xiro:"I'll join you in that search. After all, we can't let Hariko leave us in the dust"

Hariko:"Ahehe! I can't wait to see what kind of power you guys will unlock! I'm sure it'll give me a run for my money!"

Cobran:"Well, we can't search on an empty stomach. Let's grab something to eat. I believe I can smell Bunnie and Antoine finishing up the buffet they had planned"

Xiro:"We are half way across the Universe and in an entirely different dimension. How on Mobius could you possibly smell that?"

Cobran:"Years spent in exile from the rest of you honed my senses to a level you could never match. That, and she just texted me"

Xiro:"Of course. Joining us, brother?"

Hariko:"I really should keep training…"

Cobran:"Come on! You've been away from home for months now. Today was the first time the two of us have seen you in weeks! You should pay everyone else a visit at least"

Hariko:"Suppose it couldn't hurt! Plus, I can never turn down Bunnie's cooking! Ahehe! Though I'll have to catch up with the two of you. I need to talk with Ujun and Tyrus first before I go"

Xiro:"We'll see you down there, then"

After waving his two comrades off and watching them disappear with a quick Chaos Control, the Hybrid God turned on his heel and readied himself to take off for his two fellow Gods, right before he noticed something strange about himself. He was surrounded by a strange aura, one that felt practically alien to his own body due to the way it felt on his skin and the manner in which it surrounded him, making him feel as if his skin was being painlessly removed from his body despite remaining in place. Before he could question further what was happening, Hariko was taken away in a bright flash of green light, leaving a small burn imprint on the ground he once stood upon.

* * *

 **Mobotropolis, at that very moment…**

…just outside Castle Acorn in the Julayla Memorial Garden, the Freedom Fighters had set up a small banquet to dine upon as a small break between their intense training. As the final preparations were being made, the heroes' attention was caught by a bright flash of light, right before Xiro and Cobran stepped fourth and joined their comrades.

Sally:"Good training session, you two?"

Xiro:"It sufficed" he remarked as Cobran gave a simple "Hmph".

Dracton:"What's got you two so riled up?"

Mariko:"Are you two still angry that Hariko won't hit you back?" she chuckled as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist.

Cobran:"Annoyed is a more appropriate term…" he remarked, earning a few giggles from others in the group.

Vincent:"Ah, give him a break. When you've become strong enough to take on two SH3's simultaneously, it's probably best that he doesn't start hitting you back straight away"

Bunnie:"It's a little scary considering how strong ya'll've suddenly become"

Xiro:"Certainly something that still requires some getting used"

Xanaks:"Give it time, dad. Before long, we'll be showing those Omega Gods why you shouldn't mess with the Warriors of Mobius!"

Suddenly, a massive bang echoed through the sky, similar to one given off from a thunderstorm, before an enormous gust of wind over took the area, and forced the FF's attention to turn to the sky, the source of this occurrence. All of a sudden, what could only be described as either a black hole or some kind of tear in reality burst out into the sky as the rest of the clouds turned black, before suddenly the outline of a few figures began shifting out of the tear.

Gracie:"What's going on?"

Xiro:"I'm not sure, but I certainly don't like! Everyone, stay on guard!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a parallel Universe…**

…that same green light reappeared atop a small cliff, and as it vanished, there stood Hariko, still as confused as he was just moments ago.

Hariko:"…what just happened? And where the hell am I?" he questioned as he began to take a look around.

"This place seems almost… **dead** …I can't sense anyone's energy nearby, except for Cobran's and Dracton's! Wait…is that even their energy? It feels…different? I am so confused right now…"

"Then allow us to answer your questions" remarked a familiar, but somehow different voice.

As the Mangham turned his attention to further up the clifftop, his eyes widened in surprise and confusion upon finding both Cobran and Dracton stood just before him, though there was something different about each of them. They seemed a slight bit older, defiantly looked like they hadn't slept right in a few years, and had several bandages wrapped around different parts of their body whilst there were still some wounds visible on parts of their body.

Hariko:"Cobran? Dracton? What happened to you guys? And why does your energy feel different? Wait a second…you're not my friends, are you? This is a parallel Universe isn't it?!"

Dracton:"Heh, even if you are Logan, you still figured out that one fast"

Hariko:"Let's just say I've had experience in this area. Mind telling me why exactly you brought me here?"

Cobran:"In short; we need your help, **and** your Universe is about to be invaded"

Hariko:"Say what? Who's invading my Universe?"

Dracton:" ** _You are_** "

Cobran:"More specifically, the **you** of _this_ Universe"

Hariko:"You're not exactly making much sense"

Dracton:"I figured, so let me explain what happened to the you of this Universe…like your friends, after the Multiverse Reset took place, we had our memoires of the old Universe restored since we only remembered this new Universe. However, **our** Hariko, like **you** , **only** remembered the old Universe, and so had to have his memories of this Universe restored. _He didn't take it very well_. He was enraged about the fact he'd allowed Mephiles to destroy the Multiverse, as well as plague this Universe with problems that it didn't deserve in the first place"

Cobran:"Also, unlike your Universe, it wasn't Shade that destroyed the city of Harthill, and neither did I take credit for it. Since **Mephiles** knew the Multiverse would somehow be repaired, given that he had knowledge on the dealings of gods and the rest of the Omniverse, he decided one final act of revenge against Hariko. And the way he saw to do that was to end the lives of not only everyone in his entire race, but also ensure that there was no way of bringing them back to life, either through the Chaos Emeralds or through the gods help"

Dracton:"Something in him changed that day. He started listening to the things people of the Planet had to say about him. Their fear of his power, their hatred and jealousy towards him for not sharing said power. He got even more enraged when they started begging him to help save the Planet when a new threat arrived, only to turn around on him once the day was saved and continue to speak ill of him. So, when Garianga emerged and revived our former enemies, Logan decided not to fight him. _He instead decided to form an allegiance with him_ "

Hariko:"WHAT?!"

Cobran:"That was my reaction as well upon hearing what happened. Hariko believed the world was **plagued** , **infected** even, and needed saving. He didn't see the point in saving a world that feared him because he had the power to save them, and then hated him for saving them in the first place. He believed that people should be forced not to fear what they don't understand, and that they should respect him for the power he holds above all of them.

He sought to 'save' the world, to achieve peace no matter the cost, even if that meant taking away the Freedom of all living things, and he saw Garianga as his way to do so. After proving his loyalty to the demon by murdering his brother in the End Zone, Garianga gifted Hariko even more power, and out of respect for Logan finally realising the 'true good' he could do with his power, he stepped down as leader and gave Hariko control"

Dracton:"With his new power, Logan came back to Mobius and assisted all of his former enemies in destroying their opponents, his former family and friends, before he 'opened their eyes' to his views on the world and Universe, and they were more than quick to join him. He sought to create an empire across Mobius and the rest of the Universe, one where people would be forced not to fear and hate him, and instead respect him since he was the strongest being in the Universe. Luckily, when he came to assist Ragnore in defeating me, I managed to destroy Abukara before escaping from Logan's reach"

Cobran:"When Garianga attacked, I was currently hiding and training in a far-off area of the End Zone. After I felt Xiro's energy disappear, I tried investigating what happened, and upon seeing what Hariko had become, I was disgusted. Whatever control Mephiles thought he still had on me vanished, and the man I was all those years ago returned. To see my friend fall so low made me disheartened, and after hearing what he planned to do to his own family, I desperately tried to save them.

After getting to Mobotropolis, I managed to get Alician out of the way before Hariko's and Hagian's combined attack killed her, though it was only thanks to John that we got out in time… ** _I couldn't save him_** …after which I made my way to Harthill and saved Xanaks and Elexia before Logan even got there, and just as we were escaping, I managed to spot Dracton escaping at the same time. After telling them a place to hide, I made my way to save everyone else…but I was already too late…Harikan had already been blasted away by Hariko and Rexcor, and by the time I reached Central City, Vincent's life was hanging by a thread, barely being sustained by Tails' efforts. We managed to get those two away before the others could come back for them"

Dracton:"The only other survivors were those on the Sky Patrol during the whole incident. We had to evacuate them and get somewhere safe before Hariko and his new allies came along and obliterated the ship. After getting somewhere underground, we figured the best thing to do was wait out the situation and see what happened. With no one to stand up to him, Hariko figured it was time to begin his empire, though not before changing his name to **_Harikuni_** , as a symbol to say he had moved on from his previous life. And from there on, he started taking over the Planet, one country at a time. No one could stand up to his new empires might, and before long, all of Mobius was under his control"

Hariko:"Wait a minute. If I still died in this Universe and went to Otherworld, then shouldn't Garo Kan have still been alive? During the year I was dead, I know him and Xiro fought, but did my brother actually defeat him?"

Cobran:"No, Kan survived that encounter like he did in your Universe. When he finally resurfaced, Harikuni and his allies decided to destroy him, believing he would stand in the way of his Perfect World. For the past 2 years he's kept Mobius under his rule, as well as expanding his reach into the Universe and showing them the ideals of his new empire. He's reached so far into the Universe that he'd already conquered Agar in his first year before continuing further. His quest to 'pure' the Universe of the 'ignorance of mortals' that **plagued** it had been accomplished"

Hariko:"Mortals? He thinks he's some kind of God?"

Dracton:"In a matter of speaking. In his quest to subjugate the Universe to his rule, Harikuni stumbled across the legend of the Super Hybrid God, the same legend you learned about and achieved in your Universe. Whilst he didn't find out how to properly become this new God, he set out about his own way of doing it, and after he gathered every last bit of negative and evil energy in his body that had been implanted there by Garianga, something within him erupted and allowed him to ascend to into a form that was **something** … **something entirely worse** …"

Hariko:"What do you mean 'worse'?"

Cobran:"Unlike your Form, whatever Harikuni transformed into can only be described as… **demonic** in nature. Its power is incredible and can wipe away galaxies without breaking a sweat. Unlike your own God Form, he can access his at will, though at the cost of being less powerful. Despite this, even if we were to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we knew we'd never surmount the power required to defeat him and take down his empire once and for all. So, we decided to turn to a Universe where there was a hero with enough power to stop him. It didn't take us long to find your Universe, **the prime Universe** , where we learned you had recently become a god of unimaginable power"

Dracton:"There'd be no way Harikuni could stand up to you, so we began making plans to bring you to our Universe to stop him. Unfortunately, Harikuni and his empire had plans on a Multiversal scale as well. Given your previous experience with Parallel Universes, Harikuni figured there would be more worlds like ours that are 'plagued' with the ignorance of mortals. There would be more worlds where they feared what they didn't understand, where they hated those that saved them because they had power that they did not"

Cobran:"Due to having control of the Universe, he was able to find a way to your dimension faster than we could. We had to risk everything to steal some of his technology in order to stay on schedule with him. Of course, in the process of stealing said technology, we lost some of our people. Knuckles and Alician will forever be remembered for their sacrifice. It was thanks to them that we could bring you here to stop him, though what we didn't realise is the difference in time between our Universes"

Cobran:"The moment we activated the machine to bring you here, Harikuni activated his own machine and begun invading. You arrived only moments after he left"

Hariko:"Then we have to stop him from invading my world and hurting my friends"

Dracton:"We should move quickly then. By the time you arrive back in your Universe, sometime will have passed and his invasion will be well underway"

Cobran:"Follow us. We'll bring you to the teleporter"

With that, the 3 warriors made their way to the top of the cliff and prepared to take off, and it was at said cliff-top that Hariko discovered the destroyed remains of Mobotropolis, the city looking like it had survived a world war with all its destruction. There were still signs of life within it, though it was very little, and the citizens themselves seemed scared to even walk the very ground their feet touched. Now having more motivation than ever to stop this new threat, Hariko took off after his two new comrades and followed them towards the city.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Prime Universe…**

…a total of 11 figures emerged from the 'black hole', though due the darkness outputted from the tear in reality, their identities were a mystery. However, moments later, the black hole disappeared, and everyone could now see that these mysterious figures were in fact multiple enemies from their past; Kelriza, Felrikan, Hagian, Kilutro, Rexcor, Shade, Metal Hariko, Mecha Logan, Garianga, Brikon, each looking identical to how they did in the past, and all of them stood in their strongest form possible, though there was something different about them that the heroes couldn't quite figure out. Amongst these 10 opponents was an entirely new figure.

Adoring this new figure in terms of clothing was a traditional black and red lined martial arts shirt, the left side combed over the right and tucked into his martial arts GI trousers, which were red and lined black in contrast to his shirt. The sleeves of said shirt were loose to allow for greater arm movements, and upon each of his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. Upon each of his feet were black muay Thai feet wraps, and tied around his waist was a long black cloth adorning the left side of his body that stretched all the way down to his ankles. The most prominent item that he wore was around his neck, a familiar _white necklace_ wore by a **_once_** **great warrior**.

The Freedom Fighters wouldn't have thought much about this new figure, believing him to be another run of the mill bad guy that was accompanied by their former enemies, though it was when they caught sight of his appearance did they consider otherwise. For what they didn't know was that this was the Hariko of the Parallel Universe their Logan had been transported to, the one where he had lost his mind and become a tyrannical ruler seeking 'justice', and the one now called **Harikuni**.

The hybrid and his comrades surveyed the area they had arrived in, the Mangham's fear-striking dark yellow eyes being enough to send terror into the hearts of all citizens that had bared witness to his entrance, before finally, his eyes finally settled on the sight of his old friends gathered together, and a sinister smirk quickly dawned on his face. Wanting to waste no more time, the evil tyrant quickly began to hover down to his old comrades, his new comrades quickly following suit, and landed alongside him just a few meters away from the Freedom Fighters.

Harikuni:"Greetings, my old friends! How long it has been since I have seen all of you"

Abigail:"Logan? Is that really you?"

Xiro:"No, it isn't. His energy isn't the same. It's almost something completely different!"

Shadow:"The same goes for the rest of them. They aren't **our** old foes, but they could still be a threat"

John:"Same goes for that Logan imposter over there. I'm not getting a good vibe from him"

Sonic:"Just who the heck are you?"

Harikuni:"I have gone by a few names, mostly Logan and Hariko throughout my times over two Universes like the rest of you, though now I go by **Harikuni**. It truly is amazing to see all of you once again. I believe the last time we were all gathered like this was when Garianga attacked Mobius. **That** was when everything changed"

Sally:"Changed how? And if you are a version of Logan, then why are you hanging around all your previous enemies?"

Harikuni:"They are no longer my enemies. I have learned that we all share common goals in this life, and so we simply decided to forget our past transgressions against one another and form an alliance in order to shape the Universe into something better"

Mephilisa:"So…you reformed them?"

Harikuni:"HA! That's rich. Your naivety never ceases to amuse me, daughter. As a matter of fact, it was them who reformed me"

Bunnie:"Ah dunt like tha sound a this"

Cobran:"What do you mean 'reformed you'?"

Harikuni:"Well, I should rephrase that actually. Rather, they made me realise what I should truly be using my power for, though it was only after my eyes were opened to the **true** enemy of this world. It is no Galactic Tyrant, threatening to take over our world and add it to his empire. It is no Biologically created Super Warrior, seeking only to wipe out every living thing on the Planet. And it is not an otherworldly Demon, wishing to control the Multiverse. In actuality, it is the **People** of Mobius themselves that is the problem, along with all the other wretched mortals of this realm"

Amy:"And I don't like the sound of this…"

Harikuni:"I didn't like it myself at first, but it was something I came to live with. The people of this world are plagued with an unnecessary fear and hatred of those like myself; those with power beyond anything they are capable of comprehending. I originally just ignored whatever opinions they had on me. Sure, some of them were hurtful, but it was the right thing to keep everyone safe and let them keep living their own lives. Unfortunately for me, I realised too late that I had been wasting my time.

When I had brought them peace, they used that time to insult and hate me, to despise how I didn't share my power with them in ways they wanted. However, the moment a new threat appeared, that was when they began to beg for my help. But again, when all was said and done, they hated me once more. They sometimes even blamed me for bringing these threats to Mobius, despite some of our enemies being born from their own hatred and ignorance.

Whilst also fearing me, some felt the need to express how scared they were about the limits my power could reach. They believed that if I were to lose control, there was no telling the kind of destruction I could bring, and yet they still felt the need to ridicule me, knowing I could destroy all of them in mere moments. So I asked myself: what's the point in saving those that fear me? If they're so scared of me, then why do they turn to me when everything has gone wrong?"

Antoine:"Surely **ju** of all people cannot be saying zees?"

Harikuni:"One thing I have learned, my old friend, is that no matter how morally good someone stands to be, all it can take is **one bad day** to make them realise either how **right** they have been, or how **wrong** they have been. In my case, it was the latter, and I realised on that day that it was that kind of unjust thinking that I needed to fix in order to create a truly right world for all people to live out their lives the right way. So, when Garianga organised my old enemies to attack our Planet, and I heard of the kind of power he holds thanks to Rexler, I saw my chance to **fix** Mobius.

After travelling to his home dimension, I conversed with Garianga and explained how I wouldn't be the one to get in the way of him taking over the Omniverse, but I'd instead be one to help him achieve his goals. So long as he would help me fix Mobius and cure it of its insolent fear of that which they cannot understand and control, I would help him take over the Multiverse. To prove my loyalty to him, I showcased my new Super Hybrid 3 Power, and used it to destroy my brother before he had a chance to interfere with my new goals.

Of course, whilst I was ready to stand by and just assist Garianga in taking over every Multiverse that came before us, he saw in me a potential to become even stronger than he could imagine himself to be, and now that I had abandoned all attachments to those I had once called friends and family, he believed I could be the one to achieve his goals for him. As a gift for me turning to the side of what he deemed 'evil', Garianga transported some of the dormant power lying in the Deathexen into me and increased my strength to levels I never imagined possible.

It was with this power that truly opened my eyes to the truthes of the Universe, and I used it to assist my former enemies in destroying some of those I had once called my allies; those who would no doubt stand against our new dream of creating the Perfect Omniverse. I couldn't get **all** of you, considering you had either escaped or had already hidden yourselves, but I got a good enough chunk for there to be no resistance against me. From there, I convinced my former enemies to join me in this quest to bring about a new Universal order, one where we would stand as the strongest and most respected beings in the Cosmos, before we moved on and did the same to every Multiverse in existence"

Dracton:"And you just so **happened** to choose our Universe as your first stop in your Multiversal conquest?"

Harikuni:"But of course! The Prime Universe is feared throughout the Multiverse for containing some of the most powerful warriors in existence! If I were to take care of you first, I would not only be eliminating one of the greatest obstacles in my path but would also strike fear into the rest of the Multiverse, making it even easier to defeat them and take control!"

Xanaks:"Heh, do you really think we'll all just roll over and die to you? Fat fucking chance" he remarked as himself, Vincent, John, Alician, Harikan, Dracton, Mephilisa, Elexia, Xiro and Cobran stepped forward and took their fighting stances, whilst the rest of the Freedom Fighters remained back yet still took their own readying positions for battle.

Harikuni:"I should hope you wouldn't. After all, if there wasn't any resistance, this entire trip would just be… **boring** …" he smirked as he and his comrades began to power up.

All of a sudden, the area began to shake and tremble like a small earthquake was taking place, as the small portal in the sky spontaneously grew to heights triple its previous portions, as the shadows of hundreds and hundreds of figures began to pour out of the tear and cover the skies above the city. Once all of these figures had exited the portal, tallying their numbers in the thousands, the shadows that were previously cast over them disappeared, revealing these figures to be members of the Demonk's army, raring to storm the city and Planet below them.

Cobran:"I'll take Brikon away from the area. With how much power he's gained and how out of control he can get, it'll be safer for all of the citizens" he whispered to the machine and all others ready to fight.

Dracton:"Good idea. Whilst us 9 take the other villains, the others will take the soldiers and keep the citizens safe. We need to hold out long enough until Logan arrives. He should be able to put a stop to this once and for all" he whispered back.

Xiro:"Everyone, let's take these guys down! No holding back!"

Everyone:"RIGHT!" they exclaimed in unison as all those that could take on such threats ascended into their strongest forms and took their fighting stances.

Harikuni:"Kill them" he simply ordered, before all of his comrades took off towards the heroes.

In response, the 9 warriors (excluding Cobran, who rushed forward and drop kicked Brikon flying out of the city limits before rushing after him) burst off across the city as they were perused by different opponents, whilst the remaining Freedom Fighters took to the skies to do battle with the approaching army, and all those incapable of taking on such incredible threats were left cowering in fear at the twisted sight of their former friend.

* * *

After some travelling, Vincent and John came to a halt a few miles above the city, and as they turned back and took their fighting stances in mid-air, the two Demonk brothers also came to a halt just a few meters away from them, each with their family's famous smirk present on their faces.

Vincent:"Okay, fact check"

John:"Mhm?"

Vincent:"A couple of years ago, we could barely come to blows with both of these when they were using a fraction of their power, right?"

John:"Right"

Vincent:"And now we're pretty much equal to them?"

John:"More or less"

Vincent:"Oh how the tables do turn…!" he chuckled before his blue aura flared up around him at the same time John's grey aura did the same.

* * *

Just below them, the Super Kikari blocked a right punch off her brother using a left open palm block, right before she blocked another punch with her free hand whilst holding the other in place, just as both warrior's auras flared to life and the two began pushing against each other's might.

Hagian:"Even in another dimension, you're still the same little traitor I remember!"

Alician:"And you're still a walking shell of the man you once were!" she exclaimed as her aura flared up brighter and stronger than her opponents.

With her fellow Kikari in her grasp, it was all the easier for Alician to launch her right knee straight into Hagian's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs in an instant and leaving him all the more open for the female Bronack to slam a left axe kick straight into her brothers back and send him flying towards the city below. However, right before the male Bronack could hit the ground, the soon-to-be Mangham teleported right next to her former ally and sent him skidding down the streets with a well-placed right sidekick to the back. Upon grinding himself to a halt, Hagian slowly began to pick himself back up whilst spitting out a small bit of blood, and once he was back on his feet, he slowly turned to face Alician as she landed a few steps away.

"The same shell I burnt into a fucking crisp with one punch…!" she remarked with such disdain and disgust in her voice that it was such a chilling comparison to her usual self.

Hagian:"Hahaha…it's funny…" he started as he used his left forearm to wipe the bit of blood trailing down his mouth.

"…in my world, after I sided with Hariko, I killed you in the exact same way…!"

Alician:"I hope you don't expect for the same thing to happen twice"

Hagian:"Well, maybe not in the same way" he remarked as a sinister grin grew on his features.

* * *

Kilutro:"COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he screamed in rage as he chased the Mangham across the city.

Growing desperate to end the mere teenager that humiliated him in his own Universe, the demon channelled KI into both of his hands, right before he began firing off multiple energy blasts towards Xanaks that easily reached speeds of Mach 1. In response to sensing this, the Mangham halted in place, span on his heel to face his incoming opponent whilst simultaneously unsheathing his sword and gripping it tightly in both his hands, and as all of the energy blasts finally drew close to him, the Ultra Hybrid used his blade as a partial baseball bat; smacking some of the attacks off into the distance whilst completely slicing others in half.

When the last blast had been deflected, the swordsmen spotted the monster just seconds away from tackling him, and so as to counter the incoming attack, leapt higher into the air whilst spinning in place, causing the devastator to fly right underneath him and miss. Because of this, he was left wide open for Xanaks to take advantage of, and so with lightning fast speed, the Mangham span in place and sliced his blade right across the demons back, forcing him to let out a growl of pain as he front-flipped uncontrollably across the sky before coming to a halt moments later. The monster took a few deep breathes as he adjusted himself to stand up straight in the air, and as he slowly turned back to face his opponent, he felt the wound on his back slowly close up and heal itself.

Kilutro:"Grrr, you and that fucking blade!"

Xanaks:"What's the matter, Kilutro? Can't stand the power of a little sword?"

Kilutro:"I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!" he roared before he flared up his aura and rushed towards his opponent.

Xanaks:"Take that as a no then…!" he remarked as he span his blade around his hand and prepared for round 2.

* * *

Higher into the skies, shockwaves could be seen appearing at random points above Mobotropolis, before the sight of a white and dark green light could be seen racing towards each other at speeds of Mach 2, and upon contact with each other, an even stronger shockwave capable of shaking the entire island was released as two figures appeared struggling against one another. These two figures were of course Ultra Hybrid Harikan and Beyond Perfect Rexcor, both with a hold on one another's hands and pushing against each other's might with all their power.

Rexcor:"It pleases me to know you have grown so strong in another Universe!"

Harikan:"Feelings mutual, Rexcor! This is the second time you've surprised me with how powerful you can become!"

Rexcor:"And this fight will mark our third and final battle! And like our previous encounter, I shall come out victorious!"

Harikan:"Fun you say that, since I'm also the one who came out on top in that fight!"

Rexcor:"It seems our score is tied then! Care to break it?!" he asked as his power began to rise.

Harikan:"GLADLY!" he exclaimed as his power rose accordingly.

The two warriors then outputted every last bit of latent power they had in their systems, causing their auras to flare up to 3 times their own size, right before another shockwave even stronger than the last was outputted, and as their auras dispersed with it, the two old foes exploded into a skirmish of punches and kicks that took them all across the island. Eventually, the two dropped altitude all the way down to ground level yet continued to travel across the land whilst constantly spinning around one another and attacking each other. After some time, the two arrived back in Mobotropolis and continued their struggle through the streets, though as they passed by a small intersection in the city and went down one path, two more figures raced down from another path.

These two figures were in fact Ascended Super Hybrid Mephilisa and SH3 Metal Hariko, the latter of which was perusing the former, but was having a hard time despite having the advantage in power and speed. Growing tired of not already catching the child, the machine amplified his abilities with some of his latent KI, and launched himself up the streets and just centimetres away from the young girl. Believing himself to be in a prime position to attack, the metal hybrid swung his hands above his head and clasped them together, right before he brought them down at speeds of Mach 2 in an attempt to crush the Mangham.

However, right as he was about to hit Mephilisa, she disappeared from sight, causing MH to hit only the streets below himself and create a crater about 6 feet deep and wide that he now hovered above, frantically looking about the area for any sign of his opponent. He got his sign when he felt his entire body freeze up, leaving him with absolutely no ability to move whatsoever. As he managed to shift his gaze and analyse what had happened, he found himself surrounded by a familiar red aura, and as he felt himself be picked up into the air by some unknown force, he soon came face to face with the daughter of his furry-counterpart, her right arm outstretched and with her hand covered in the same red aura that had him trapped.

Mephilisa:"You might have copied my father's abilities, but you'll never be the warrior he has become in order to use the power he holds effectively"

Metal Hariko:"Cheeky…brat…! How…can you…hold me…like this…?! I hold…the advantage…in power…!" he practically had to growl as he struggled against the hold.

Mephilisa:"Physically, yes, but mentally? You come nowhere close to the kind of power I possess"

Then, with a simple flick of her arm, the robotic copy of the girl's father was launched flying across the island at speeds of Mach 3, and she took great pleasure in watching his body create a massive 10-mile-high and wide explosion of smoke the moment it touched down on the ground a few miles away.

"He isn't going to be very difficult to deal with. Perhaps I should go help Elexia with Mecha Log-"

"RUSTED TIN CAN SHIT BUCKET!" exclaimed a familiar, young female voice that the daughter of Hariko knew all too well.

Before Mephilisa had the idea to search where the voice had come from, she was given a very clear idea when a massive explosion of smoke burst through the side of a nearby building, and the sight of two figures, one metallic and one small, came rushing out with the latter on the defensive whilst the former was on a full out assault. These two figures were in fact Ascended Super Hybrid Mecha Logan, his arms raised into a cross block to protect himself from the second figure, Ascended Super Hybrid Elexia, who was currently attacking the robot with such ultra-fast punches that a small sonic boom was created each time she launched off an attack.

"YOU'RE JUST A CHEAP FUCKING IMITTION OF MY BROTHER! YOU STAIN HIS REPUTATION AS A GOOD PERSON! I HATE YOU! DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE!" she all but screamed in the machines face, and she seemed to succeed in actually striking fear into the robot.

Eventually, the assault of constant attacks broke through the Mecha hybrids guard and left him all the more open for the young girl to land a rage filled right punch straight to ML's chest that launched him sky-rocketing across the city. After travelling halfway across Mobotropolis, the ASH hit the top of a building at such an angle that he was sent back flipping over it and straight down to the streets below where he hit the asphalt face first and created a small dip in the ground from his impact. Fearful of what would happen if he stayed there any longer, the robot scrambled to his feet and attempted to fly off but was stopped when something grabbed his hair and pulled him back. That something was Elexia, and she was still pissed.

"Just where do you think you're going?!" she asked in such a calm yet rage filled voice.

Then, as the girl unleashed a massive roar from the bottom of her lungs, she began to spin the Mecha hybrid above her head like the legendary Thor would to his own hammer, forcing a fear-filled scream from the machine's non-existent lungs, right before she tossed the ASH flying across Mobotropolis with no control over himself, and then proceeded to chase after him in order to inflict even more pain, leaving a very dumbfounded Mephilisa staring in amusement.

Mephilisa:"Okayyy…guess she doesn't need my help" she remarked with a small smirk before she took off after her father's other imitator.

* * *

Across the city, Xiro and Shade, both of whom were in their Super Hybrid 3 Forms, raced across the rooftops of Mobotropolis, every so often either firing an energy blast at each other or charging towards each other to launch a physical attack that was countered by the other. Eventually, the two reached the end of one rooftop, and leapt into the air simultaneously whilst slowly drawing closer to one another. Upon reaching a certain altitude, the two span in place before attacking each other with a right roundhouse kick, and the resulting clash between their legs sent out a shockwave that shook the entire island like an earthquake was taking place despite nothing actually being harmed.

The two struggled against one another's power for a moment, right before Aindrea smirked and the Mangham frowned, and the two then exploded into a skirmish that continued to shake the island with every clash, counter, block and attack. Whilst the two SH3's were busy battling one another, two more figures; Garianga and Dracton, floated up from below in their own skirmish and battled alongside the two hybrids, their struggle of power worsening the shaking of the island and expanding its reach further across the land.

Xiro:"HEY, DRACTON! THAT GOD FORM OF YOURS WOULD BE REAL USEFUL RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" he exclaimed as he dodged a right hook from Cobran's parallel-brother.

Dracton:"I CAN'T TAP INTO IT NATURALLY YET! I STILL NEED SOME PRACTISE!" he called out as he threw his left arm out in the form of an outer block to stop Garianga's incoming right roundhouse kick.

Xiro:"OH JUST FUCKING… **BRILLIANT**!" he exclaimed as he clasped both his hands together and brought them upside the right side of Shade's jaw.

The strike threw Aindrea off and left him perfectly open for the Mangham to land a powerful left hook that was immidiently followed by a right hook, right before he leapt higher into the air, front-flipped in place, and then brought his right foot down in the form of a sidekick straight into Shade's chest, launching the SH3 flying towards the ground below. The lower-class warrior then slammed the back of his right hand into his left palm, causing a purple ball of energy to surround his hands, right before he thrusted both of them forward and exclaimed "GALICK GUN!" causing the ball around his hands to expand out into an 18 foot tall and wide blast of KI.

The energy beam raced down across the skies, collided with Shade's chest, and proceeded to carry him towards the ground at a faster rate than previously, right before the beam reached its climax and erupted into a 60-foot-tall and wide ball-like explosion that Aindrea was trapped at the epicentre of. The ball lasted for several seconds and inflicted such immense pain on every single part of the SH3's body that, when the ball finally exploded and sent the murderer flying towards the ground once more, he was already unconscious and bleeding immensely.

* * *

The former prince collided back first with the grass in the Julayla Memorial Garden, just meters away from Harikuni, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the entire battle, and his impact created a large explosion of smoke that hid his fate and caught the attention of the parallel-Mangham. As the smoke finally settled, the hybrid shifted his attention to see the fate of his comrade and grew very displeased at the sight of a now base form and unconscious Shade lying at the bottom of a crater the size of his body.

Harikuni:"I grow tired of this…"

The tyrant then simply tensed his body, ascended into his Super Hybrid Form with ease (which was identical to Logan's own Form save for his black sclera's and red irises), and after his eyes locked onto his prime-brother, he rocketed into the skies at speeds far beyond what the other fighters were used to.

Before Xiro could register how fast his parallel-brother was travelling, he was struck straight in the nose with an insanely fast and powerful right jab that forced his head back at such a speed that the blood pouring from his nose due to the attack shot across the skies and almost stained the body of both Dracton and Garianga whilst they were still locked in their skirmish. With his opponent open, the parallel-Super Hybrid rushed forward and grabbed the prime-SH3 by the neck using his right hand, right before he placed his left index and middle finger to his forehead and preformed Instant Transmission, taking them back down to the ground just a few meters away from where Shade still laid unconscious.

The parallel-Mangham then pushed the prime one away and allowed him but a moment to stumble to a halt before he investigated how much damage had been dealt to him from that single blow.

Xiro:"So…you're able to take on a Super Hybrid 3…and you're only in Super Hybrid…"

Harikuni:"The power Garianga gifted me truly is beyond comprehension. It's thanks to his help that I became the new **God** of my Universe…!"

Xiro:" **God** …? Hehehe…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Harikuni:"And just what is so funny?"

Xiro:"You think after some little power boost you're a **God**? Really? Trust me when I tell you this; you're nowhere **near** the level of Gods. I've seen a battle between two of them first-hand, and I can tell you now that you are **nowhere** **near** measuring up to them"

Harikuni:"Perhaps, but I bet I'm more than a match for you, everyone else here, and even this Universes Hariko!"

Xiro:"You just keep telling yourself that…!" he growled as he wiped the blood from his face and took his fighting stance.

Harikuni:"Come now. Surely you don't actually plan on fighting me? After the demonstration of what I'm capable of, you really want to challenge me?"

Xiro:"I've been training a lot lately, picked up a few things here and there from my brother I should've learnt a while ago. They should give me the edge I need. KAIO-KEN TIMES 2!" he exclaimed before his body was encompassed by a red aura and turned his skin crimson.

Harikuni:"Really? It's taken you all this time to learn what was the first foundations of my power? Pathetic. But, seen as your power has increased, it's only right I do the same…"

With another slight tense of his body, the Super Hybrid easily ascended to the next stage of power, Super Hybrid 2, which was also identical to his prime counterpart save for his now light green eyes that looked upon his opponent with bloodlust. Knowing it was too late to turn back, the prime-Mangham flared up his aura and power even stronger than previously, right before he took to the skies and began rocketing across the Planet in an attempt to take the fight elsewhere, and the tyrant, amused by his efforts, simply Instant Transmission'd after him.

* * *

Back in the skies, Dracton and Garianga found themselves locked in a struggle; both of them had a hold on one another's hands, and were outputting every bit of power they had in order to overpower their opponent, but to no avail. Electricity began to spark around their bodies as their auras slowly began to flare up stronger and stronger, their power building up and leading to some ultimate climax, before finally it collapsed in on itself and released a hyper-powered shockwave that not only shook the entire island and threw off every other fight in the surrounding area, but also created massive ruptures in the waters surrounding the island and forced massive waves to begin spreading across the sea.

Garianga:"Impressive, machine! I'm surprised my interest never turned to you in my time observing the Universe!"

Dracton:"I'm flattered" he remarked in a very bored and monotone voice.

Garianga:"And you say you've become a God in this Universe?"

Dracton:"That's right. The God of my People; the Eirianrobotto race"

Garianga:"HAHA! Finally! A man other than Harikuni that can challenge my power!"

Dracton:"Oh, I can do more than challenge your power…" he started before he suddenly disappeared from sight.

Out of nowhere, a pain spread throughout the demon kings body, with the source coming from his stomach. As he shifted his gaze to what had caused the pain, he was shocked to find the machine standing with his right fist firmly planted into the ROEZ's (Ruler of the End Zone), and after twisting his fist for a moment to increase the damage done, he slowly looked back up at his opponent and smirked.

"…I can beat it!" he finished, before he disappeared again.

The demon was allowed but a moment to regain his energy before he was struck directly in the neck by a spinning right roundhouse kick courtesy of Dracton, and the resulting power and speed behind the attack launched Garianga sky-rocketing towards the ground at an alarming rate. Luckily, what little energy the demon king had recharged allowed him to pull himself to a halt in the air, and he took that time to try and regain his strength to battle once more. Unfortunately for him, that was a mistake, as he suddenly sensed several massive power levels growing around him. When the demon king looked back up, he spotted hundreds of orange KI blasts surrounding him from every single angle, and above it all floated the robot, his right hand outstretched to control all of them.

"Hellzone Grenade" he remarked as he bawled his hand into a fist, and every single energy blast began to close in on the ROEZ's location.

With no option to run, the demon was forced to endure energy blast after energy blast hitting every part of his body, each and every one containing enough power to wipe out a Planet, and each and every one was slowly beginning to burn away at his body. Before long, every single blast had hit its target, and as the smoke cleared away, the remains of Garianga were revealed; a severally burnt, immensely bleeding and disfigured version of the demon king. Not only were parts of his body, like his face, burnt off to reveal parts of his disfigured skeleton, but the attack had also resulted in the demon losing two of his limbs, those being his right arm and left leg.

Garianga:"Is that…all you…got…?!" he barely managed to get out before puking up a considerable amount of black blood.

Dracton:"No, but you've given all you've got"

With lightning fast speed, the Eirianrobotto rushed forward and slammed his right elbow down on Garianga's disfigured face, and as a result, the demon king was sent tumbling down to the ground below with no control over himself, hitting the ground and kicking up a small cloud of dust as he was buried in a crater made of his own body. Just a moment later, the machine sensed energy's closing in on his location, and as he turned around to investigate, his remaining comrades (Vincent, John, Alician, Xanaks, Harikan, Mephilisa and Elexia) all joined his side, before their opponents all stopped just a few meters away from them.

"So, these guys are still around?"

Alician:"They're persistent, I'll give them that"

Harikan:"But nothing we can't handle"

Kelriza:"Is that right, boy? You seem to forget that most of the opponent's you heroes face were defeated by your father and him alone! As if most of you could actually stand up to our power"

Metal Hariko:"Truly, only he can end this battle!"

"Is that right?" remarked a familiar voice from above the entire group.

As both the heroes and the villains' gazes shifted to look above them, they were both overjoyed and horrified respectively at the sight of Hariko Mangham slowly descending down through a crack in the dimension, swiftly followed by slightly older and more war-torn versions of Dracton and Cobran. At the sight of their old foe-the heroic one from his younger years-all the villains' backed away slightly in fear as he, along with his two new allies, hovered down to the same altitude as the Freedom Fighters and stood before them.

Dracton:"Took you long enough"

Hariko:"Sorry. Time zones between Universes are a funny thing. For me, I've only been gone a few minutes"

Parallel-Cobran:"We apologise for pulling him over to our world so abruptly, but if we did not enquire him for help when we did, both our Universe and your own would be defeated"

Xanaks:"It's fine. It's just good to know he didn't just disappear on us"

Hariko:"Where have Cobran and Xiro disappeared to?"

John:"Cobran took Brikon away from civilisation to be dealt with whilst Xiro is locked in combat with your copy"

Hariko:"I see. I'll go assist Cobran in dealing with Brikon, and then I'll finish off Harikuni. In the meantime, think you guys will be alright dealing with these chumps?" he asked as he turned back to the rest of his comrades.

Vincent:"Relax. We've got this" he remarked as he gave his old friend a thumbs up.

Hariko:"Alright then. Good luck everyone" he stated before he used Instant Transmission to teleport away.

* * *

 **Artika, at that moment…**

…the gargantuan right fist of the LSH was launched downwards at the spot the SH3 previously stood before he leapt out of the way, and as a result, the giants fist ended up hitting the icy floor he stood on and created cracks throughout the ground for several miles in every which direction. After pulling his fist free from the ice's grasp, the monster launched forward and swung his left arm out to clothesline the Prince, though with expert reflexes, the Freedom Fighter ducked under the attack whilst sliding across the floor like a rock star, causing his opponent to stumble forward due to the shock of not hitting his target.

After managing to regain control of himself, Abukara span around ready to attack his opponent again, only to be caught off guard with a right sidekick to the chest that took the air from his lungs and knocked him off guard, allowing Aindrea to begin pummelling his old friends stomach with multiple fast-paced and mountain breaking punches. The Prince only halted his assault after he had attacked with at least 40 punches, and immidiently followed with a right uppercut to the monster's jaw that sent him stumbling back a few steps as he tried to regain his strength to fight back.

In a desperate attempt to fight back, Brikon swung his arm out in a left hook, though due to his lack of strength and speed from being knocked off guard, Cobran found it all the more easier to duck underneath the attack and get behind the giant, right before he jumped up into the air and struck his old friend right in the neck with a quick left jab in order to disorient him. Upon landing, the SH3 struck the LSH directly in the back with 4 punches, right before he kicked the monster in the back of the left leg with a right sidekick, and the giant fell on one knee as a result.

Aindrea then swung his left arm above his head and prepared to bring it down on his opponents face, though at that very same moment, Abukara regained his energy to fight and swung his own massive left arm out to strike his old friend directly in the stomach, with the collision between his fist and his foes stomach creating a shockwave powerful enough to level the area whilst taking the air from the Freedom Fighters lungs.

With his opponent now open, the giant swung both his arms above his head and bawled his hands into fists, right before he brought them down against the Prince's back and smashed him straight into the floor, creating a spider web of cracks in the ice throughout the land the moment his stomach met the floor. The LSH then leant down and grabbed both of the SH3's arms and legs in his gigantic hands, right before he swung his old friend above his head and prepared to bring him down in a similar fashion to what he did in their last battle where he completely shattered the Prince's spine.

However, right as the giant was about bring the Freedom Fighter down and break him for a second time, Cobran outputted a burst of KI around his body, freeing him from Brikon's grip, right before he channelled the KI he had outputted back into his right hand, and then proceeded to slam it straight into the monster's face where it subsequently exploded. This knocked the LSH off guard and gave the SH3 all the time he needed to backflip away and gain some distance from his old friend and take his fighting stance as he regained his sight.

Cobran:"Sorry Brikon, but I'm not letting the same trick get me twice!"

Just then, the two warriors sensed a KI grow near them, when suddenly, out of nowhere, Hariko appeared alongside his comrade before slowly lowering his hands from his head and down back by his side.

Brikon:"Har…iko?"

Hariko:"The one and only"

Brikon:"You look…different…you not the same…"

Hariko:"Right again, big guy. I'll be with you in one moment"

In a burst of speed unlike no other, the Mangham closed the distance between himself and Abukara, and sent the giant sky-rocketing into the distance with a well-placed right punch to the face that sent the monster crashing into a distant ice formation before it all collapsed down on him.

Cobran:"Finally got back, eh? What took you so long?"

Hariko:"Time zones between Universes are really confusing" he remarked as he turned back to his ally.

Cobran:"I see. What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be dealing with your parallel self? I'm more than capable of handling Brikon"

Hariko:"I know this, but like our previous battle; it has to be me to but Brikon down. I was the one who put him on this path, and my parallel self did nothing to help him. It's only right I do what is required of me"

Cobran:"I understand. I'll assist the others in cleaning up the remainder of our enemies. I have a feeling Harikuni will be on his way here soon, so you better prepare yourself"

Hariko:"I'll be alright. Now go"

With a nod in understanding, the SH3 took off into the distance, and the Hybrid God turned back to the slowly emerging figure of the LSH before teleporting over to his location. Upon arriving at his old friends crash site, the Mangham watched as Abukara struggled to get onto his hands and knees, right before he began grabbing and clawing at his head whilst screaming like an animal from some kind of pain spreading through his head. The scene lasted a few moments, before Brikon collapsed back onto his hands for a moment to regain his breathe, and then slowly began to stand back to his feet whilst turning towards the prime-Hariko.

Brikon:"That blow you dealt me…you freed me of **his** control…I can think freely…I can remember…"

Hariko:"And **what** do you remember?"

Brikon:"How the other you…he put me under his control… **forced** me to listen to his orders… **forced** me to cause more bloodshed than I'd ever done before… **forced** me to become more of a monster than I already was…!"

Hariko:"And despite what he made you do, you can turn it all around. Just drop your power, Brikon. Give yourself up. I'm sure with some help, you can become a better person and have the life you've been denied in your Universe" he stated as he offered his right hand out to help his old friend.

Brikon:" **No** …I cannot…the real Brikon is dead…whatever remnants of him were left after all these years were destroyed when Harikuni made me his **puppet** …now…there only lives Brikon the **Legendary Super Hybrid** …and he lives for one purpose…"

Out of nowhere, the monsters power level sky-rocketed to its maximum potential as his aura flared up around him stronger than previously, and the entire Artika began to shake.

"I **live** …to **kill** you…!"

Hariko:"…(deep breathe)…(exhale)…then you'll live disappointed…" was his simple remark as he lowered his hand and a single tear fell from his left eye before disappearing as his expression hardened.

The Mangham then clenched both of his fists down by his waist and unleashed a mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs, right as his white aura flared up around him and his godly base strength exploded throughout the area, causing he very ice beneath him to crack and level slightly whilst some mountains in the distance nearly collapsed entirely.

* * *

 **At that very same moment, in the plains of Efrika…**

…the ASH stood above the now beaten, bloodied and almost broken body of the barely maintain SH3, his right fist raised above his head whilst surrounded in a black energy similar in style to that of the Dragon Fist, and was ready to bring down his attack and end the life of his parallel brother. However, right as he was about to do so, he felt his entire world darken as a red streak of light passed by his face, at the same time he felt a massive KI grow across the Planet that caught his attention. He dropped his fist and dispersed both his Ascended Super Hybrid Form and the energy around his fist before he slowly turned to look into the distance where he felt that incredible KI rise.

Harikuni:"This KI…it's my own…but the one of **this** Universe! So, he's finally shown himself, has he? And he's so powerful…he must have gone into his Super Hybrid 3 Form to deal with Brikon…how foolish. He's left me a trail right to him…!"

Xiro:"Hahaha…you're still an idiot…my brother…is going to wipe the floor with you…you don't stand a chance…"

Harikuni:"Judging by how well you fared against me, I believe the odds are in my favour…"

And with that, the parallel hybrid took off across the Planet, leaving his prime-brother laughing hysterically whilst on the verge of death.

* * *

 **Back at the Artika…**

…the Hybrid God stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the LSH stumble back onto his feet, now covered from head to toe in bruises and blood marks, despite Hariko barely having lifted a finger or used a lot of effort against his opponent. With little energy to give, Abukara swung his arms above his head and attempted to bring them down on his opponent at such a slow and sluggish pace that it was all the more easier for the Mangham to catch his opponents attack with both his forearms, right before he used his right leg to knock the monster onto one leg and leave him gasping for air.

The Freedom Fighter than grabbed the giants right leg with both hands, right before he performed his mentors trademark Dragon Throw and began spinning his opponent around and around himself multiple times before finally tossing him across the landscape, and then proceeded to chase after him. Upon catching up to the LSH, the Hybrid God slammed his right elbow down straight into the monster's ribs, and the attack resulted in his old friend being launched directly into the ice below and before levelling the landscape with his impact. A cloud of smoke was created upon Abukara's impact, though it cleared away as quickly as it had come and revealed a small crater at which a now base form Brikon lay at the bottom of, and Hariko teleported down to his side upon seeing him.

Hariko:"I'm sorry it came to this, old friend…"

Brikon:"No…do not be…I… **thank you** …I haven't been free…from that tyrant's grip…for so long…now…I have my first taste…of **true** freedom…no monster to turn into…no other monster controlling me…I'm **free** …" he explained as tears flowed down his eyes despite him not crying.

Hariko:"And I shall make sure it stays that way…" he stated as he knelt down to his old friends side and used his new God Control to teleport him back to Mobotropolis.

Just then, the hybrid sensed someone slowly approaching him from behind, and as he slowly turned back to face the new figure, he wasn't surprised to find the parallel version of himself slowly making his way to the ground.

Harikuni:"I knew they'd bring you in eventually…" he remarked as he touched down a few meters away.

"Trust them to do it when I finally put my plans in motion! Though, now that I think about it, looking around at this world, you don't belong here! You don't belong in any world, and you have no business interfering with my Universe!"

Hariko:"My obligations don't end at the borders of my own Universe. And, if anything, if one of us doesn't belong in a world, it's you"

Harikuni:"I am both this world and my own worlds **saviour**! I protect it"

Hariko:"That's what's happening out there? That's what you're doing to your own world? 'Protecting' it?"

Harikuni:"Look at your world! You saved and protected it countless times from threats it could never handle alone! And after all the celebrations are finished and everyone's lives go back to normal, do you know how they repay you? _They fear you_. _They **hate** you_. They're scared of the things you could do with your power. They insult you, attack you, try and break and push you to finally go over the edge, just so they can see what you can **really** do with your power. And when they need you to save them once again, they demand and beg for you to help them and would no doubt get angry and upset if you didn't. It's very simple what I'm doing. _Disobedient children will be punished and given order to follow_ "

Hariko:" **Children**? Do you **hear** yourself? We aren't supposed to play God. We don't get to decide who lives and who dies, how people should live their lives, and most importantly, how people should think about one another. You can't force people to not be afraid of you, or better yet, you can't use that fear people have of you to rule them. That's not your decision to make!"

Harikuni:"The decision **is** mine! It became mine when Mephiles took Abigail from me!"

Hariko:"I know what you lost"

Harikuni:"And you judge me for what I did?" he nearly whispered.

There was a silence between the two for a moment, both sides knowing the thoughts processing through the others brain after the proposed question, before the parallel Mangham slowly began to approach the prime one.

"After I kill you, I'll bring Abigail to my world. When she sees how I've perfected that world, she'll-"

Hariko:"She'll be afraid and disgusted!" he interrupted as the two reached each other.

Harikuni:"She'll be **_alive_**!"

Hariko:"Abigail's death doesn't justify-"

Harikuni:"He **stole** her from me!"

Hariko:"And you stole your planets freedom! It's time to give it back!"

Harikuni:"Fine then! Let's settle this with one final battle! No holding back!"

With one loud yell and burst of KI, the parallel hybrid transformed straight into his Super Hybrid 3 Form, looking no different than the prime hybrids own form save for his black sclera'd eyes accompanying his white irises.

"Now, transform and show me your power!"

A confident smirk grew across Hariko's face, right before he casually remarked "Kaio-Ken Times 10" and then proceeded to unleash a powerful yell as his own KI sky-rocketed, causing the very ground beneath him to shatter greater than it already had as a red aura appeared around his body to symbolise his use of Kaio-Ken.

"That's-That's impossible! The power you outputted earlier could only be achieved by a Super Hybrid 3! How can you have amplified your base form to such levels?! What happened to you that made you this strong?!"

Hariko:"In your Universe, you might have tried to **play** god, but throughout our entire Multiverse, **I'm** the only one who actually gets to call himself a **god**!"

Harikuni:"GRRRRRR! EMPTY THREATS! THAT'S ALL I HEAR!"

The parallel hybrid then launched at the prime one, his right fist raised ready to attack, and the moment he closed the distance between him and his opponent, Harikuni launched his fist out and slammed it straight into Hariko's face, producing an incredibly powerful shockwave from the collision that burst out around them and levelled the icy floor beneath their feet. However, despite how much power had been behind the attack, the prime Mangham hadn't budged by an inch, and seemed to treat the attack as more of a sting from a bee or wasp rather than an actual punch. Realising the kind of power he was against, the parallel Logan slowly lowered his fist and backed away slightly.

"W-What are you?!"

Hariko:" **I** …am Hariko Mangham, and **I** am the **Hybrid God** "

The literal second he finished his sentence, the prime Mangham brought his left leg up faster than his parallel copy was able to comprehend, and smacked it straight into Harikuni's right arm in the form of a roundhouse kick, a slight crack echoing throughout the area the literal moment the two limbs collided, right before the parallel SH3 was sent skidding across the ground for miles, and only came to a stop upon colliding with a large ice formation, and the rubble of which came crashing down around him as he lay there grabbing at his arm and gawking from the pain one simple attack could gift him.

Harikuni:"I-Im…possible…"

Almost instantly, the prime hybrid appeared before the parallel one, towering above him and looking down on him with disgust as his red aura emitted a small light against the tyrant's body.

Hariko:" **Get up** …"

After stumbling to his feet, the parallel hybrid launched his right leg up and attempted to land a right roundhouse kick to the prime hybrids face, though Hariko simply stood there once the foot made contact with his face, almost unfazed by it. Needing to inflict some kind of damage, the parallel Mangham dropped his foot and began unleashing hundreds of extremely fast-paced punches directly into the prime Mangham's stomach, pushing him further and further across the ground with each hit that connected.

"It doesn't matter how many times you hit me…"

All of a sudden, the prime hybrid grabbed the right hand of the alternate one with his own, twisted it slightly, and the pain of said action caused the tyrant to completely halt in place as he stared at his opponent in pure shock.

" **You can't beat me** …"

The Kaio-Ken enhanced hybrid then tightened his grip on the SH3's fist and pulled him forward at a speed that knocked him off balance, allowing Hariko to slam a right sidekick straight under Harikuni's jaw at such a speed and with such power that his head was forced backwards insanely fast, though he was not sent flying due to the prime-Logan's grip on him. The Hybrid God then pushed the wannabe-God away with his right hand, right before he launched his left fist up and struck his parallel self across the face with a left hook, and then immidiently followed up with a spinning hook kick to the jaw off his right leg that sent the tyrant stumbling back a few steps before he managed to regain control of himself and stand his ground.

However, the moment he did so, and he looked back up at his opponent, he found a right palm pointing directly in his face, and it belonged to his prime-self. The Hybrid God then tensed his hand ever so slightly, causing a burst of KI to be unleashed form his palm that sent the wannabe-God flying across the landscape, his body digging through the ice as he travelled and thus caused a trench to be made in the ground from where his body had travelled. It took 3 miles for Harikuni to finally come to a halt, and the moment he did so and managed to stand back to his feet, watching as his prime self teleported a few feet before him, he flared up his aura stronger than before and allowed his rage to boost his power further like he used so many years ago.

Harikuni:"I…will **not** stand for this embarrassment… **I** am the ruler of my Universe… **I** am its sworn protector… **I** am the most powerful being in all of existence…! **I AM A GOD ABOVE ALL**!"

With a horrifying howl that sounded like an echo of two voices, the Parallel Hybrid began to channel every last bit of dormant Evil KI in his body to the surface, raising his power level beyond anything it had ever risen to before, transforming his once golden aura into a pitch-black fire that danced around his body like a demon. Before long, the power built up in his body erupted in a humungous beam-shaped explosion, one which rocketed directly into the skies above, past the clouds and into the stars, causing the skies of Mobius to temporarily turn grey and the clouds to become black as his energy began to warp the area around himself.

* * *

Parallel-Dracton:"Oh dear Chaos…"

Xanaks:"What is that frightening energy!"

Alician:"I've never felt anything like it! Not since Logan transformed into his Dark Form!"

Parallel-Cobran:"This is the power Harikuni acquired in his quest to become a **God**! The very power that makes him one of the Strongest Beings in Existence!"

* * *

As the tyrant's power continued to rise, the ice beneath his feet began to crack and break apart, the entire Artika around him quaking in his presence as his power continued to rise and rise. Before long, said quaking began to die down over time, as the beam that once consumed the parallel Mangham began to shrink and re-form into the body of a lone figure, their appearance shrouded in a black light that slowly oozed off his body like smoke, allowing the prime Mangham to gaze upon his foes new form.

The wannabe-Gods formerly golden fur and peach skin had become black and grey respectively, said changes made all the more viewable due to the tyrant's GI shirt having disintegrated off of his body, though left the rest of his clothing intact. Whilst his bangs had remained the same length and changed colour accordingly, his quills had shrunken ever so slightly whilst the dyed tips had grown much larger, turning each quill mostly grey and slightly black. His hair had also shrunk back to its normal Super Hybrid spiked up self, whilst his eyes had become pure white abyss' that were somehow amplified by a dormant rage within his being.

Harikuni:"Now do you understand why I am the God of my Universe? My power stands above all, power that is to never be questioned nor fear should one face the consequences. Though I sought the power of the Super Hybrid God, what I gained was far beyond what I could have ever dreamed of. After my past experiences of Dark Power, accompanied with the Evil Energy now present within myself, I believe it is only appropriate I name this form; **Super Hybrid Demon**!"

Hariko:"Is that it? You took our old Dark Form, got yourself a little power boost, gave it a small overhaul and claimed it as a power beyond a God? Is there no end to your stupidity?"

Harikuni:"Say what you like, it is this power that shall bring about your inevitable death, swiftly followed by the subjugation of the rest of this Universe!"

Hariko:"I'll give you one this; at my current level, you'd probably wipe the floor with me. However, I think I've got something up my sleeve that will even the playing field" he stated as he relaxed his body and dispersed his Kaio-Ken power.

Harikuni:"Is that so?"

Hariko:"I haven't exactly had a chance to test whether my body can handle this Form after my power boost, so I'm taking a great risk here, but it'll be worth it when I finally wipe the floor with you!"

Harikuni:"Come on then! Show me this power!"

Hariko:"You asked for it!" he exclaimed as he lowered his body into a horse-riding stance and clenched his fists down by his hips.

With one mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs, a humungous explosion of golden light erupted from the prime Mangham's body, forcing the parallel Mangham to shield his eyes as to be blinded, as he witnessed his counterparts power grow exponentially from the transformation he undertook. When the light finally cleared away, the tyrant lowered his hands to gaze upon the lower-class warrior, and felt his body unconsciously slip itself into his old fighting stance upon standing before the now **Super Hybrid Hariko** , who, in turn, also took his fighting stance. The two combatants found their stances completely mirrored against one another, neither side showing an opening or weakness as they felt their battle on the cusp of re-commencing.

And just like that, the battle re-engaged as the two Hybrids launched towards one another at incredible speeds, quickly closing the gap between themselves before becoming locked in a mighty skirmish of punches and kicks, each and every strike narrowly avoided or blocked by their opponent before they counterattacked and received the same treatment. It wasn't long before the skirmish was cut short, as Hariko managed to break through his opponent's guard and launch Harikuni flying across the landscape with a drop kick to the chest, the impact unleashing a shockwave powerful enough to level the area around him for a few feet.

After regaining control of his body, placing his feet back onto the floor and grinding his heels into the snow to bring himself to a halt, the parallel Mangham channeled a black and purple cored KI blast in each of his hands, and proceeded to fire off multiple blasts towards his motionless prime self. Just when each and everyone of these blasts was mere seconds away from colliding with his body, the Mangham rushed forward and maneuvered his body around each ball of KI with expert elegance and ease, right before he unleashed a burst of KI from his body to speed himself up and close the distance between himself and his parallel copy.

Upon doing so, the lower-class warrior teleported behind his alternate self and pummeled his back with a fury of punches, right before he rushed back around in front of the tyrant and uppercutted him in the jaw using his left hand, disorienting him long enough to allow the prime hybrid to unleash a devastating combo of punches and kicks all up and down the parallel hybrid's body. Each and every strike that connected to his body only served to further enrage the SHD, eventually pushing him to the point his rage allowed him to push through the assault on his body and use his right leg to front kick the SH in the stomach and temporarily take the wind from his lungs as he was sent backflipping across the area.

It didn't take long for the Hybrid God to regain control of himself, as he planted his feet into the floor and stopped himself, right before he created a bright blue blast of KI at the end of his left hand and tossed it towards the wannabe God. In response, the Demon thrust his hands forward and managed to catch the KI blast in his hands, right before he began to funnel some of his own Evil Energy into the attack and slowly transform it into his own blast of purple KI, which he then raised to the sky and inputted more KI into, causing it to multiple hundreds of times over before the parallel hybrid thrust his hands forward and ordered the swarm of KI bombs to begin racing towards their original creator.

With one mighty leap into the air, Hariko managed to avoid the army of KI blasts as they collided with his previous standing point and combined to form a humungous 40-foot-tall and long dome-shaped explosion that shook the Artika like a small earthquake had hit it. Whilst distracted by the explosion below him, the prime hybrid was left wide open in mid-air as Harikuni teleported before his alternate self and caught the lower-class warrior off-guard with a right hook to the cheek, forcing a spit of blood from his mouth that ended up staining the tyrant's face and bringing a maniacal smile to his features.

Whilst his opponent was disoriented, the parallel Mangham grabbed hold of his foe's left leg with his right hand, and then proceeded to preform a one-handed variation of his mentor's Dragon Throw Technique, spinning the prime Mangham around himself a couple of times whist laughing his head off, before finally tossing him towards the ground and giving chase. Just before he could collide with the ground in a way that would cause him harm, the lower-class warrior managed to regain his composure and place his left hand against the snowy surface just in time to launch his body into a backflip, the action causing him to narrowly avoid the tyrant as he came crashing down from above and planted his right fist into the floor where his opponent had once stood, the impact sending cracks across the ground for miles.

Immediately following his first failed attack, the SHD retracted his fist from the floor and launched his body forward to attack with his opposite fist, only for his strike to be halted by the SH, who caught his foe's forearm using his right hand, and tightened his grip to cause agony to his parallel self and halt his attack in place. Using this grip on his opponent, the Hybrid God raised his opponents arm above his head to break whatever guard he could've mustered, and then proceeded to pummel the Demon's body with several high-powered punches off his left hand, each and every collision unleashing a shockwave that shook the landscape by the tiniest margin.

After 10 powerful punches had been dealt to the parallel Hybrid, the prime hybrid released his grip on his opponent and struck with an 11th punch, this one sending him stumbling backwards uncontrollably as a spit of blood was forced from his own non-existent/visible mouth. Upon regaining his composure and letting loose a growl that somehow flashed a set of bloody teeth, Harikuni charged towards his opponent once more, prompting Hariko to do the same, right before the two thrust their right fists forward and collided them against one another, engaging each other in a struggle to overpower the other whilst using every ounce of strength they could summon.

The landscape around them soon began to be affected by this struggle, as small formations and mountains cracked and broke around them, cracks spread across the snowy floor beneath them, and humungous pillars of ice and rock began to burst out of the ground around them and enclose the hybrids struggle. Eventually, said struggle reached its climax, as a powerful shockwave was released between the two that forced them to back away from each other, and caused the pillars that had been created around them to shatter and collapse into small piles of mere shards.

Following this, the aura's of the two warriors flared to life around their bodies, right before they took to the skies and become pure beams of golden and purple light that raced across the Artika and constantly clashed against one another in small lightning fast skirmishes, with each collision bringing with it a powerful shockwave that could be seen for miles around. Eventually, the two lights ceased colliding with each other, and proceeded to race across the landscape whilst side by side with each other, the two hybrids at their centre's skirmishing with one another before they eventually burst away from one another and landed just a mile apart from one another, causing their auras to disperse.

With the use of Instant Transmission, the tyrant closed the distance between himself and his opponent, right before he swung his right leg up in a front kick that was blocked by the lower-class warrior using his right forearm and little effort. Despite this, the Demon pushed forward and attempted to land a punch to the chest using his left fist, though with his own left hand and an open palm block, the Hybrid God blocked the attack, and then proceeded to block hundreds more as his parallel self went on a full out assault in an attempt to inflict pain on his prime self.

Before long, the prime Mangham grew tired of his enemy's attempts, and after shifting his upper body to the left to avoid an incoming kick, he slung his right fist forward and smacked it straight into the parallel Mangham's jaw, launching him flying across the Artika before he finally collided with a small formation of ice and brought the entire thing crashing down on top of him. Just seconds after his crash, Harikuni broke free of the rubble and rocketed across the landscapes, reaching his prime self seconds later and catching him off-guard with a left hook to the neck, temporarily taking the wind from Hariko's lungs and causing him to stumble back a few steps.

Whilst he was disoriented, the SHD thrust his right knee forward and collided it with the SH's ribs, further harming him and leaving him frozen from pain long enough for the tyrant to step back, and then launch his body forward before sending the lower-class warrior flying into the air with a front kick off the same leg. Whilst in mid-air, the prime Mangham's flight was halted when his parallel self appeared behind him and struck his back with a left sidekick, forcing his body forward where the parallel Mangham then reappeared with a right axe kick at the ready, which was then brought down against the prime hybrid's chest and sent him flying back down towards the ground.

Luckily, before he collided with the ground, the Freedom Fighter regained control of his body and managed to land feet-first on the ice before grinding his heels into the floor to bring himself to a halt, leaving tiny tracers in the surface from where his feet had dragged themselves across the snow. Following this, Hariko launched himself into the air with speed far beyond anything his opponent had witnessed before, transforming him into mere blurred golden lines that raced past Harikuni's body multiple times from different angles, each time pummeling his body with multiple attacks that were invisible due to their speed.

These blurred lines disappeared a moment later, as the SH reappeared directly in front of his opponent and swung his right foot up into the SHD's jaw, launching him into the air with such force that he ended up exiting the atmosphere and the Planet itself. With one mighty leap of his own, the prime Hybrid began to rocket into the atmosphere to pursue his foe, eventually reaching his target and ended up launching his parallel self even higher into the stars with a right knee strike to the ribs. With another teleport, the prime Mangham appeared above his foe, hands clasped above his head, and swung them down into the parallel Mangham's body, launching him flying across the space above Mobius before colliding back first against a massive meteorite hovering near the Planet.

The tyrant's impact created a small creator in the side of the humungous floating rock about the size of his body, which was made slightly deeper when the lower-class warrior came rushing across the way and slammed his right fist into his parallel self's raised cross block, creating a few cracks in the meteorites surface as the prime hybrid continued to apply pressure in his attempt to break his foe's guard. Eventually, the SHD's rage reached its breaking point, and with one mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs, a humungous black explosion erupted from his body with enough power to wipe out half a Planet, causing the meteorite to be disintegrated whilst the SH was sent backflipping higher into the stars though mostly unharmed.

From the explosion came the parallel Hybrid, rushing towards his prime self with the intent of delivering a powerful right hook to the jaw, only for the prime hybrid to duck under the attack as it reached him, and then just as easily catch his foe's left roundhouse kick with his right hand, right before he forced his parallel self away from him with a left open hand strike, the collision of hand to chest unleashing a small sonic boom. Just when Harikuni managed to halt his flight and regain his breathe after the blow he was dealt stole it from him, he looked up just in time to see Hariko come flying towards him and send him on a one-way course back to the Artika with a right hook of his own.

* * *

Before long, the parallel Hybrid found himself crashing straight into the snowy landscape back first with enough force to create an explosion equal in size and power to a small nuke, right before said explosion sent Harikuni bouncing across the landscape, his body creating a small trench in the ground from where his body had forcibly been dragged. Upon finally coming to a halt on his stomach 2 miles later, the tyrant slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees, but soon found himself near buckling over as he ended up puking up a small puddle of blood into the snow, staining both it and his reputation. Whilst the mere sight of himself bleeding enraged him beyond belief, it was when he finally looked up and saw his prime self land at the end of trench did he finally snap.

Harikuni:" **You** … ** _dare_** to make **me** **_bleed_**?! The **savior** of the **Universe**?! It's **God** above all?!" he growled as he slowly but surely pushed himself back to his feet, blood oozing from his now visible mouth as he bared his now fanged teeth at his enemy.

Hariko:"You're no savior. Just a bully eaten out with hatred. You allowed the losses you endured to define you as a fallen warrior and utter madmen. You cared more about what people thought of you then doing good for the sake of it. Unlike you, I allow those losses I endure to make me stronger. No true God would allow himself to fall as low as you have. No true Logan would allow that to happen either. Any alternate version of myself would've stayed strong throughout the trying times you endured. I guess, unlike most of my alternate selves, you're just weak"

Harikuni:"…Weak…? **Weak**?! **_WEAK_**?! **_I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK, AFTER I WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF MOBIUS_**!" he all but roared as his purple aura erupted around his body and caused the entire landscape to quake in the presence of his rising power.

The parallel Mangham then slipped into a horse-riding stance with his right leg in front of his left, at the same time he slammed his left wrist on top of his right wrist and clawed both of his hands as he began to channel all the evil energy he could muster through them. The tyrant then drew his hands down by his left hip and began to output every last bit of KI he had to form a black and purple cored energy ball in between his hands, and the power of said attack eventually grew to levels capable of wiping out the galaxy.

" ** _DESTROYER KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA_**!" he screamed as he thrusted his hands forward and fired off a humungous 75-foot-tall and wide purple and black beam of devastation.

The attack raced down the trench made by the parallel hybrid's body, the mere power radiating off of it causing the trench to deepen and widen the further the beam travelled, until it reached the very end of the line of destruction and was about to collide with the Freedom Fighter. However, right before the blast impacted with him, the Hybrid God launched both of his hands up, caught the attack, and managed to stop the blast in place without even budging back an inch. Eventually, the Mangham had taken the brunt of the attack, and was able to shift his hands so that he held back the Destroyer Kamehameha with just his left hand.

Hariko:"You **insult** our master by using his techniques for your **heartless** conquest"

Harikuni:"IT IS **_NOT_** **HEARTLESS**! IT IS DOING WHAT'S **RIGHT**!" he screamed as he inputted every last bit of KI he had to try and overpower his prime counterpart, but to no avail.

Hariko:"You try telling him that when you're sent to the Otherworld to suffer for all eternity. BAKUHATSU!" he yelled as a bright blue light began to emit around his palm.

All of a sudden, the Destroyer Kamehameha was sent spiralling back to its creator when a bright blue beam nearly double the size of the Kamehameha burst from Hariko's palm and began pushing the purple and black beam back across the Artika at double the speed it first travelled. Before Harikuni realised it, his own attack had been delivered back to him, and with it came an even more powerful attack-a technique he himself had developed so many years ago-that consumed the tyrant from another Universe and allowed him to experience the true power of a God before a white light overtook him and a humungous dome like explosion erupted across the entire Artika.

* * *

When the light finally cleared away, the Hybrid God stood floating over a massive pool of water, making him realise that his attack had caused a huge chunk of the landscape to be melted down and, as a result, form a small lake on which he now floated above. His attention quickly turned to where his parallel self previously stood, and, despite not showing it, he took great satisfaction in the sight before him. On a single chunk of ice that had somehow survived the explosion, Harikuni stood with his arms outstretched like a star-possibly due to the force of the energy beam-whilst his entire body covered head to toe in bruises, burns, scars and blood trails, his GI trousers had acquired several rips and tears, and his necklace was now cracked and on the verge of shattering.

Harikuni:"Is that…all you…got…?!" he barely managed to breathe out as he puked up a little bit more blood with every little bit of his sentence he managed to get out.

In response, the Hybrid God rushed forward, wrapped his arms around the body of his parallel self, and carried him flying across the lake before slamming the Demon back first into one of the nearby remaining mountains, the impact causing several cracks to spread through the structure. The Mangham then placed his left hand on the parallel Logan's shoulder to hold him in place, before he used his right hand to deal 3 straight punches to his copies face that slowly dealt more damage to the mountain with each strike, and the 3rd punch caused the entire mountain to shatter and collapse the moment it hit the parallel Mangham's face.

The lower-class warrior then span around and tossed his parallel self into the air, teleported right above him, grabbed him by the neck with his left hand, and then carried the tyrant back down to the one little bit of ice remaining in the lake. Using his control of KI to ensure the ice didn't shatter upon impact, the SH slammed the SHD back first into the last platform of ice, and whilst he used his left hand to hold him down, he dealt such a powerful right hook across Harikuni's face that he simultaneously puked up a streak of blood across the ice whilst powering down to his base form and passing out.

With a look of pity on his features, Hariko slowly stood up and stepped away from his nearly lifeless self, before he took a moment to simply stare at the motionless body whilst trying to grasp just how he could've fallen to such a low like he did. Not long after, he felt a group of KI's quickly approaching him from the left, and turned to see his comrades-both Dractons, Vincent, John, both Cobran's with the prime one carrying an injured Xiro, and Ujun of all people-with the defeated villains in tow being carried in an energy bubble created by the Guardian God, and all of which landed by his side a moment later.

Xiro:"Overkill much, brother?"

Hariko:"It was the only way to ensure he stayed down. I didn't want it to come to this, but it was the only way" he explained, regret evident in his voice as he powered down to his base form, though nearly endd up collapsing had Vincent not caught him and helped him stand up straight.

Vincent:"You alright?"

Hariko:"Yeah…guess my body's not quite used to transforming again after the boost my base Form received from the Hybrid God transformation…it was kind of a push to maintain it for so long, hehe!"

Parallel-Dracton:"We thank you for your efforts, Hariko. If it weren't for you, our Universe would have spiraled into Destruction, and the entire Multiverse would've followed"

Hariko:"Not a problem. Always here to help, and it seems Ujun is the same. Thanks for coming here, old friend"

Ujun:"It is no trouble. I would've had to come sooner or later anyway. Parallel versions can only interact with each other in spaces outside of the Multiverse, never in one another's Universe. I would've had to come and collect these lot sooner or later. I'll see to it that they are all sent to Hell and punished accordingly"

Hariko:"Before you go, I have a request. Could you ensure Brikon gets a chance at redemption? He had a chance in this Universe, and he was forced to continue being a monster in the one he hails from. It's only right he receives a similar opportunity"

Ujun:"Not to worry. I'll talk it over with King Yemma" he remarked as he flicked his wrist, and the villain's trapped in the bubble were teleported to the next world.

Hariko:"Thank you"

"You people… **disgust me** …" remarked a familiar voice amongst them.

As the group turned their attention to the source of the voice, they were surprised to find Harikuni stumbling back to his feet, though due to all the injuries he sustained in the battle, he ended up falling back onto one knee whilst gasping for air.

Harikuni:"You continue…to act…like you are on the side of **justice** …but you know **nothing** …have you not noticed…that the stronger you get…the more enemies show up to threaten peace…? The longer you continue acting like a hero…the more harm you'll cause to the very home you seek to protect…? And in the process…turn the people…you're trying to protect…against you…?"

John:"What happened to you, man? You'd never dream of falling to such a low level. What happened?"

Harikuni:"Mephiles…took **everything** …from me…it made me focus on other things…like what the people I fought to protect really thought of my 'heroism'…there's no point trying to save those that don't appreciate what you do…that fear you instead of praising you…so it is just better…to force them…to give you the respect…you deserve…"

Parallel-Cobran:"How you have fallen, old friend. You sound just like the very villains you used to battle with before you sided with them"

Harikuni:"DO NOT TALK AS IF YOU DIDN'T DO THE SAME THING YOURSELF! YOU **SIDED** WITH MEPHILES TO **DESTROY** ME! YOU **BETRAYED** MY **TRUST**! YOU **HELPED** HIM TAKE **EVERYTHING** I **LOVE** AWAY FROM ME! You're no better than I am…"

Cobran:"Whilst only some of that is true, you have no right to preach after all the harm you have caused. It's time you be punished and see the error of your ways"

Harikuni:"Heh…go ahead then…take me to Hell…always wanted to see what it looked like anyway…"

Ujun:"For you, I've requested a special person to transport you there. He's very disappointed in what you've become"

The moment he finished his entrance, a green portal appeared behind the former tyrant, and as he shifted his gaze to see who emerged from the portal, his eyes widened at the sight of the human like figure walking towards him, and that black spiky hair atop his head that accompanied his orange and blue GI did little to help hide the identity of the legendary Son Goku, who, upon reaching his fallen pupil, looked down on him not with a face of anger, but pity and disappointment.

Harikuni:"Master…" he managed to get out through his loss for words and lack of proper breath.

Goku:"When I mentored you all those years ago, I did it so that you could become the Hero you were destined to be, Hariko-"

Harikuni:"That's not my name anymore, and don't even **think** of calling me Logan. I am Harikuni, and that is what I shall go down as in history"

Goku:"Whatever you call yourself, I'm very disappointed in you. You went against the promise you made to Stan all those years ago. You turned my teachings into weapons to cause harm to the innocents of the Universe. Now, you'll be punished accordingly" he explained as he reached down, grabbed both of the parallel-Mangham's hands and restrained them behind his own back before picking him up back to his feet.

Harikuni:"Heh, the **innocents** of the Universe? Clearly, you haven't seen their true nature like I have. I used your teachings to instruct order and discipline throughout the Universe, so that they learn their place and treat others how they should!"

Hariko:"Just stop it already. Despite all you've done, it's not too late to turn back and forget all those stupid ideals you created yourself. You can still undo all the wrongs you have done"

Harikuni:"I have chosen my path…the path of an emperor and conqueror…for the **ultimate** greater good…you chose the path of a self-righteous hero…trying to help the world when all you do is cause more harm than good…and they will appreciate your help for a while…the people of Mobius…and maybe even the people of this Universe…but the one thing they love more than a hero…is to see a hero **fail** … **fall** … **die trying**. In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually, they will **hate** you. Why bother?"

Hariko:"Because it's **right** "

Harikuni:"HA! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHA…you make me laugh. Here's the **real** truth; there are over 8 billion people on this planet alone, and countless more spread across the far reaches of the Universe. And those teeming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few **exceptional** people onto their shoulders. You, me…we're exceptional…we don't need anyone's help…we ascend to those great heights on our own. _And that's why they will hate you_.

Because they're all too **weak** to join us at this height of **power**! This height of **control**! If you wanted to, you could destroy everything on this planet! Take over it and rule it as if it were your birth right! Have the people worship you like the **god** you claim to be…but instead…you want to be the big Boy Scout that everyone turns to when things go to shit…and the one they hate when the peace has been restored…"

Hariko:"… **Maybe you're right** …" he stated, shocking everyone present, even Harikuni.

"…Maybe they will fear me. Maybe they will hate me. But that's not why I protect this planet. I do it to challenge mighty opponents and push my power to its limits. I do it so that everyone on this planet has a chance to live out a good life. I do it because this is my home, and I shall protect it with my last breath. I do it because it's the right thing. You might say that the two of us aren't so different, and maybe you're right.

Maybe all I need is that one bad day. That one day where I lose everything that matters to me, or the day where I realise no matter how hard I try, all I ever do is bring danger to the Planet. Maybe, deep down, I agree with what you did, and I don't judge you for how you reacted…but I'd rather be **dead** than become a **monster like you** " he stated as he stared his copy straight in the face before turning on his heel and began to limp away.

"Get him out of my Universe…" he casually ordered Goku as he wrapped his arm around Vincent and began to walk away.

After nodding to his pupil in understanding, the Saiyan turned to the Guardian God and gave another nod, right before the two casually strolled through the portal and disappeared with it, and the remaining warriors took off back for Mobotropolis.

* * *

 **Castle Acorn, 5:06pm…**

Parallel-Dracton:"I can't thank you all enough for what you've done for us…" he stated as he finished shaking the hand of his prime-self.

Dracton:"Don't mention it. It's what we do after all"

Parallel-Cobran:"With Harikuni now out of the picture, the Universe is now free of his tyrannical rule, and we can now start to establish some peace and order"

Cobran:"And just how do you plan on doing that? Your Universe is in a state of fear against anyone with power like yourselves. Even after learning that Harikuni has been defeated, I reckon there will still be some uproar throughout the many galaxies"

Parallel-Cobran:"That's why we're lucky Princess Sally has survived all these years. With her diplomatic skills, I have no doubt she'll restore the peace"

Parallel-Dracton:"Still…if another threat shows up with power like Harikuni's, I'm not sure we'll be able to handle it with our current power…"

Vincent:"Try hitting up Ujun. He can take you to Planet Eirian where you can become the God of your race"

Dracton:"He did the same for me, I have no doubt he can do the same for you"

John:"And Cobran; ask Ujun about the **Super Hybrid God**. I'm sure he can help you become one"

Parallel-Cobran:"A God you say? Sounds interesting…"

Parallel-Dracton:"Well, it's time for us to take our leave. Thank you all for your help. Hopefully we shall meet again"

With that, the machine pressed a button on his left wrist, and in a flash of light, the two were pulled from the Prime Universe and sent back to their own.

Sonic:"Seems you guys had quite a day then"

Harikan:"Yeah. Beating up your old enemies really takes it out of you"

Bunnie:"Logan wouln't really know much bout that, seen as he was beatin up himself"

Mephilisa:"What was it like fighting yourself, dad?" she asked as he re-entered the room, now with the use of a crutch and with Abigail by his side assisting him.

Hariko:"An experience, to put it one way. The two of us knew our every natural move and instinct, though we each had our own unique aces that gave the battle an uncertain outcome. I, of course, had my new Godly training, whilst he had his Demonic and tyrannical experience. I have a feeling if we hadn't met Tyrus before this took place, I wouldn't have been able to win"

Xanaks:"Lucky for us then that you managed to win, and we'll never have to hear from him again"

Hariko:"Indeed, however…I can't seem to shake what he said…"

Abigail:"What do you mean?" she asked as she placed her right hand on his shoulder.

Hariko:"…what if he's right?"

Shadow:"Excuse you?"

Hariko:"What if Harikuni was right? That no matter what I do, all I do is bring harm to Mobius? That all I do makes the people hate and fear me? What if…all this time…I've been using my power for the wrong purpose?"

Dracton:"Logan, something both you and all of us need to understand is that it is the nature of human, Mobian, and all living things to fear what they don't understand and what they can't control. Their ways are not our ways. That is perhaps why, in that parallel Universe and possibly even our own, the populace hated Hariko. They did not see him for the person he truly was, the kind-hearted and giving soul we know him to be. The man who risks his entire life to protect his home and the lives of others.

All they saw was a warrior with power beyond anything they've ever been able to comprehend before, and the fact that this power is something they cannot have and will not be shared with them, is both an angering thought, and a scary one. They do not know the extent of what he can use his power for, and whilst that scares them to think what would happen if he lost all control, they also hate that he won't share that limit with them.

We aren't like the populace. In some ways, we are both completely different, and completely above them in many ways. We are Hero's…" he started as his attention turned to the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark "…who have done nothing but try to save the lives of this Planets people and do the right thing no matter the sacrifice. We are warriors…" he remarked as he turned his attention to the hybrids and other powerful warriors amongst their group "…born, raised and trained to use the skills we have been gifted to protect the life of the Universe, and defeat those that would threaten it.

Two of us even have the honor of being called **gods** …" he added as he gestured to himself and Hariko "…one of which who has struggled all his life to make sure the lives of those he cares about will stay safe, and the other who has fought by his side for a similar reason. And those we care about are not just friends and family, but the entire Planet. We stand above the rest of the populace as a group of people always ready to do the right thing no matter the cost, no matter the backlash, and no matter what the people may think of us. Because, like Logan said, it is the right thing to do, and it'll be a cold day in hell before we don't do what is required of us"

Hariko:"…I suppose you're right…" he remarked with both a solemn look and small smile on his face as he stared out at the descending sun.

"…heh, guess the constant action today just got to me! Hehe!" he laughed as he turned to the others, acting as if he had not just been questioning his morality.

"Besides, with those Omega Gods soon to attack, I can't abandon Mobius or the Universe when it needs me. I'll always fight for my home and my family, no matter the cost"

Cobran:"There's the Logan we all know"

Bunnie:"Ah think we could all use a nice meal afta today. Let's head back outside. The Buffet should still be good"

Hariko:"Thank Chaos! I'm starving!" he exclaimed, earning a laugh from his comrades as they made their way towards the feast.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, above Mobius, on the surface of the Moon…**

...as the sun's touch slowly graced across the surface of the giant floating rock, a strange construct was revealed to have been hiding in the shadows, and this thing, what could only be described as some kind of cannon, was pointing directly towards Mobius. In reality, this weapon was the very same device created by Doctor Eggman many years ago, which he attempted to use in his scheme to shatter the Planet and try and take over Mobius in the ensuing chaos with the help of Dark Gaia.

Luckily, before the mad doctor's plans had come to fruition, the cannon was destroyed by Hariko upon his return to Mobius, and the remaining pieces were left to drift through the deep dark abyss of space. Now, the cannon had been partially re-constructed above the atmosphere of the Planet it was created on and seemed to be ready for use once more. Just a small distance from the cannon on a small cliff edge, stood one towering figure next to a smaller yet still tall figure, and behind them stood almost an entire army of figures whose appearances were hidden by the darkness that currently covered the moon.

"Has the weapon reached its final stages?" asked the towering figure in a very bored tone that still managed to brim with authority.

"Yes. Before long, the weapon will be at max power, and not even my **nephew** , **Hariko** , will be able to withstand its power" responded the shorter figure in a deep and slightly cocky voice.

"Excellent. My plans to purge this Planet and make the Hybrid race strong once more are finally coming to fruition"

"Gotta be honest, gramps; I don't know why you didn't come cleaner sooner. If you'd have revealed your intentions when Hariko was a kid, you could've taken him out then and there, and avoided your plans being interrupted"

"I could've done that, but what image would I be presenting my people for me to kill a child?"

"Heh, suppose you're right. Still, do you really think this plan will succeed?"

"There's no reason that it shouldn't"

"And what of **_your_** **nephew**? Do you really think he shall turn to our side?"

"He would be a fool not to. He is the only one fit to rule this new world once it becomes a reality"

"You're really adamant about not leading, aren't you?"

"I kept my people going after our disgrace by the Demonks. They rejected me when I tried bringing them into a new age of strength and prosperity. If the Hybrid race are to continue as the strongest beings in existence, they will need a man of such power to lead them. Unfortunately, I am not that man, but the one who is has all the rights to the throne as I do. Besides, whilst he would never admit it, **Cobran** has always desired the throne and the right to rule his people. When presented with this opportunity, he shall not deny it"

"Let's hope you're right, **High Chief** …" he remarked as the shadow cast over them disappeared and revealed their identities.

Indeed, the shorter figure had not been lying when referring to his comrade, as the shadow disappeared and revealed the towering 7'1 High Chief, deceased ruler of the Hybrid Race, though was looking pretty alive at this point. His appearance hadn't changed in the nearly 20 years he had been gone, as his black fur and light brown furred skin hadn't seemed to age in the slightest, his dark grey and black dyed quills still stretched down to the top of his back, his grey hair still spiked up like he was in some Super State, the small bit of grey hair on his chin was still expertly trimmed, and his light blue eyes looked out over the world with a cold indifference and constant calculating manner.

The royal armour he wore had suffered no damage or change since its last appearance during the battle against Perfect Chaos, and still had the look of one worn by a Knight in the tales of old, especially due to the long dark blue cape that flowed from the back of the armour and gave off a very royal appearance. The cuisse and greave of the trousers were slightly spiked for protection/combat purposes and were completely black aside from the poleyn areas which were dark grey and seemed to be made of a harder material. Just below the greave and attached to the armour was a pair of black boots, and further up the body above the cuisse was a fauld of four lames the same colour as the poleyn areas.

The plackart of the armour and area covering the neck was pure black, whilst the breastplate was dark blue like the cape with a small black 'X' in the centre. The gard braces of the armour were pure black and quite massive really, like the size of small tires when compared, and were used both for intimidation and overpowering one's opponent. The upper and lower potions of the arms were spiked and black like the cuisse and greave, and whilst the couter's of the armour were also black, the small rings above and below them, like the ones around the wrist areas of the gauntlets, were light grey, whilst the hand portion of the gauntlets were fingerless and black.

As the shadow disappeared over the second figure, he was revealed as the heartless mercenary that abandoned his people, **Ronin Mangham** , who had also suffered no change in appearance. His dark grey fur and light grey furred skin were the same as they always been, his quills were still untidy/spiky and stretched all the way down to his knees, and in usual Mangham style his hair was like his quills and looked as if he had gotten out of bed whilst both were of a dark grey colour, his eye was still covered by the same old red scars, and his eyes were the same bright red irises that had seemed so much bloodshed, and had absolutely lit up at the sight of it.

The mercenary wore his own set of armour, though it was not royal or like that of a Knights in the slightest. The cuisse and greave of the trousers were black, and much spikier than that of the High Chief's, and had been used time and time again to help in the slaughter of those in his way. His own poleyn areas were black, though had their own small grey rings just above and below them. The boots worn by the hybrid were full black and seemed to be a part of the armour he wore, and further up the body, the crotch region of his armour was grey like the rings whilst there was a small black spiked pattern stretching from that middle of his waist.

His chest piece was very much like what Xiro and others of their race wore due to its similarities to Saiyan Armour, though the one Ronin wore was black and had short sleeves cutting off at his biceps, whilst the pouches on the chest area were grey like the thick line stretching from each of his shoulders and meeting around the back. The gauntlets he wore stretched all the way up to just below his biceps, and were completely black whilst also being fingerless, though the one he wore on his right hand had an added feature; two grey spikes stretching from the back of his hand that looked sharp enough to cut through near enough anything. Finally, around his neck was a necklace with some dog tags on it, serving as a reminder of his time in the hybrid military.

High Chief:"Have no fear, old friend. Before long, we shall see our race thrive. However, I am curious"

Ronin:"Oh?"

High Chief:"How come the rest of your little crew didn't join us?"

Ronin:"They never were idealists like you and me. They were unable to see the grand scheme of everything. Only that we would be working with the kingdom we once turned our backs on. They didn't realise it would be worth it in the end when our race stands above all in the known Universe"

High Chief:"A pity, but their loss more than our own"

Ronin:"If we're raising questions, I've one for you"

High Chief:"And that would be?"

Ronin:"Why **'the High Chief'** and not **King**?"

High Chief:"I thought a change in direction would bring great things for our race. I was right, at first, but the people long for a King to lead them. I realised I was not fit to be that King, so it is time to give them the one they deserve whilst rooting out all those too weak to stand with us in this new age. Now begins the end of Mobius, and the return of our true home; **Planet Henkai**!"

* * *

 **As training has begun to intensify in preparation for the Omega Gods, the defeat of a Parallel Version of their comrade Hariko and his cronies has shown the Freedom Fighters how far they have come, and how far they have yet to push themselves. However, it seems that new enemies have reared their ugly heads to attack Mobius and its protectors, though these are ones they are familiar with; none other than The High Chief and the Rouge Hybrids of Planet Henkai!**

 **The former of whom became the leader of the Hybrid race after the death of Cobran's grandfather and died in his attempt to purge the Planet of those he deemed weak with the mighty God Chaos. The latter of whom were outcasts of their race and came to Mobius in an attempt to take control before being defeated by the Harthillian Warriors. Both of these opponents have been thought dead for several years, so just how is it they are alive? What are their plans for Mobius and the Hybrid race? Can the Freedom Fighters overcome these old enemies?**

 **Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**

* * *

 **Side note: Harikuni created from Yasukuni which is derived from the Japanese name for a fallen hero, and a Shrine created for fallen warriors**

 **Also if you're having a hard time picturing the armour or don't know what some of the pieces are then either search 'parts of knight armour' and look at the 3rd result, or just wait for the release of the High Chief's profile on my Deviantart account.**


	3. Revival of Planet Henkai!

**A week passed since the invasion of the Parallel Universe, and with the threat of the Omega Gods closing in further every single day, the Freedom Fighters had once again stepped up their training in order to bring themselves to the level that would allow them to combat these forces on even terms. With each member wanting to train and prepare in their own manner for the time being, the Freedom Fighters split up across both Mobius and the rest of the Universe for the time being, planning to regroup in a few months.**

* * *

 **Hariko and Xiro had travelled with Ujun to the realm where Tyrus resided in order for the former to re-achieve his previous transformations, and for the latter to begin his training to become the next God of Destruction…**

* * *

 **In a distant part of the Universe outside the realm of mortals…**

…atop a large, alien like palace and stood looking out over one of its many balconies that viewed the Universe in its entirety, was the God of Destruction, Tyrus, himself. He stood in his usual formal stance, his arms crossed behind his back as he patiently awaited the arrival of his new student. Before long, his patience was rewarded when a green portal appeared before him, and out stepped the Guardian God, Ujun, the Super Hybrid God, Hariko, and his new apprentice, Xiro.

Tyrus:"Hello again, to the three of you. It's been a while since we've spoken"

Xiro:"My lord" he remarked as he gave a small bow to his teacher.

Ujun:"Tyrus" he added as he gave a small nod.

Hariko:"Nice to see you again!" he greeted with a small salute.

Tyrus:"So then, Xiro, are you ready to begin your training to become the next God of Destruction?"

Xiro:"I am, my lord. However, that isn't the only reason I requested to begin training so quickly…" he started as the 4 began to stroll away from the balcony and through the palace halls.

Tyrus:"I assumed it was because you'd reached the appropriate level to begin. I know it might've seemed unfair of me to postpone your training until your brother could get you on more equal footing with the Gods, but know that you wouldn't have survived the basics had you not gotten to this level beforehand"

Xiro:"I did not see it as unfair, my lord. It gave me another reason to push myself to my limits. The real reason I came so quickly is because a new threat has come upon the horizon and we were hoping either you or Ujun could inform us more about them"

Tyrus:"We know about the incoming Omega Gods"

Hariko:"Just what exactly are we up against?"

Ujun:"7 powerful warriors who once protected the 12 Universes before going rouge. They were created by the Great Overseer of the 12 Universes, and some of his own power and life force was infused into their creation to give them immense power"

Xiro:"Is there any way we'll be able to stand up to them?"

Tyrus:"At this stage, no. However, given the appropriate training, I reckon we can get you on even terms with them…come then, Xiro. Let us begin your first training session in the art of God KI!" he proclaimed as he took a left turn down a separate hall, the only mortal amongst them in tow.

Ujun:"And let us begin your own session in harnessing your KI" he remarked as he began to head down a separate hall, his fellow deity at his side.

Hariko:"Do you really reckon we can get me back to Super Hybrid 3 in time?"

Ujun:"I'm sure of it…"

* * *

 **Harikan and Xanaks had both travelled to Planet Abaven in the hopes of mastering their Ultra Hybrid Forms…**

* * *

 **Planet Abavan…**

…amongst the pristine paradise esque landscapes, shockwaves could be seen spontaneously appearing across the skies due to the skirmish of two black furred figures. These figures were Harikan and Xanaks, each in their Ultra Hybrid Forms and fighting one another like they were in a life or death situation. No attack had any power held back for the sake of training, no strike withheld anything less than deadly intent, and neither side was restricting any of their power for even a single second.

The skirmish ended after both of them span in place and launched their right legs out to attack one another, though ended up clashing their roundhouse kicks together before beginning a struggle for superiority. As the two amplified their power to absurd degrees in order to overpower the other, they continued to stare right into one another's eyes like they were any other enemy on the battlefield, ignoring every scratch, bruise, blood stain and burn they had both sustained in order to give their opponent a death stare like no other.

Before long, their skirmish reached its climax of power, and after a shockwave erupted between the two that was powerful enough to force their legs and each other away, as well as create a 40 feet deep and wide crater below them, the two Ultra Hybrids flared up their auras and power stronger than before in preparation for the finale of their battle. Then, at speeds over Mach 3, the two Mangham's launched towards each other whilst raising their right fist up to attack, and upon reaching one another, unleashed their attacks and struck one another across the cheek with enough force to shake a small country.

The resulting collision resulted in the two cousins being launched towards the ground below at speeds of Mach 2, though before each of them hit the floor with enough force to cause serious damage to themselves, the Mangham's back flipped and landed safely on the devastated clear floor, right before they fell onto their bums from exhaustion and reverted all the way back to their base states. The two 'brothers' took a moment to regain their breathe, each consuming a Super Kusudama to heal their injuries, before they stood up and flared up their auras once more, ready to begin round 2.

Xanaks:"Remind me again why we're practically killing each other in here?"

Harikan:"The Ultra Hybrid Form was created from a mutation in our Super Hybrid genes. This mutation occurred in the heat of battle, one where the two of us were on the verge of death facing insurmountable odds. When we no longer had the power to go on, the mutation occurred in us to go on. The second mutation occurred during our year of training after Garo Kan's defeat, where we each had so much rage built up in our systems, and our power caused that rage to be unleashed and amplify our strength even further"

Xanaks:"I get it. You're thinking if we replicate the conditions of the first time we went Ultra Hybrid, we might discover the secrets to the rest of the transformation, right?"

Harikan:"Exactly"

Xanaks:"Then let's stop holding back"

Harikan:"Agreed"

All of a sudden, both Manghams' body began to grow in both height and width, with their muscles beginning to bulge and grow until they were almost half the size of the LSH's own arms, and the two grow to stand at 6'9. Their veins then grew incredibly large and bulky whilst turning completely black, and their eyes purified to wash out whatever traces of irises and pupils were left in order to leave their eyes pure white abysses. Now, both cousins stood in their Enraged Ultra Hybrid Forms, and the power that overflowed from their bodies caused small pieces of the ground beneath them to begin breaking off before floating into the skies above.

Harikan and Xanaks:"Let's do this!" they called out before charging towards one another once more.

* * *

 **Dracton and Rexler had each gone back to the Eiranrobotto's home Planet for some training of their own…**

* * *

 **Planet Eirian, deep in one of the jungles…**

…in the middle of a vat of water at the bottom of one waterfall, standing in the exact spot the falling rush of water would collide with his back, was the Fusion of Doctor Carnages two children, Rexler the Android. He stood with his eyes closed and his fists clenched by either side of his body, allowing his modified KI to constantly flow through every single part of his body as he searched deep within himself for the power he seeked. Off to the side and sat atop a large rock was Dracton, watching as his ally drew nearer and nearer to his goal, though what goal that was still eluded the robot.

Dracton:"Tell me, Rexler; what exactly are you looking for?"

Rexler:"In every Hybrid, there is a need for a greater power to be able to accomplish their goals. That need brings out in them the Super Hybrid Form. All that is required for the transformation is a true purpose; a true need for such a power to be brought out in them. For too long I have had this need but was unable to bring out the power. My design as an Android restricted me from accessing the power due to not having **true** KI like I did before I was modified into an artificial Hybrid. However, as I have looked deep within myself, I have found the little traces of KI left in me from when I was still flesh and blood, and now I have the means to bring out the power I need to accomplish my goals…"

Just then, the Androids eyes shot open, and as his irises flashed a brighter purple than they already had been, a golden aura flared up around his body as his fur turned golden whilst his hair and quills spiked up tremendously. The power that was then outputted from his body caused the entire waterfall to collapse and drench him as the entire vat of water was forced to deepen and widen from the sheer power he unleashed.

* * *

 **Alician had ventured off into space with the company of Mariko, Mephilisa, Laura and Elexia trying to find her home Planet…**

* * *

 **West Quadrant of the Galaxy…**

…soaring across the stars at speeds easily past Mach 20, was a smaller variation of the Sky Patrol designed by the wife of Xiro Mangham to be able to travel through space with ease. Aboard the bridge of the ship and piloting it was the creator herself, Mariko Mangham, as well as Alician Bronack (soon to be Mangham) who had been the catalyst for the whole trip happening. Behind the two and staring out the window at the numerous passing stars and Planets were the 3 kids who had bartered (begged) their way onto the journey.

Elexia:"Wow…there's so many of them!"

Laura:"Well we are in space, Elexia"

Mephilisa:"Still, I understand what she means. Despite how many times we look at the stars, you never really realise how many of them there are until you seem some up close as we do now"

Mariko:"Your father and Alician know that better than anyone else, though I'm sure Alician definatly knows more"

Alician:"I don't wish to brag, but in my time travelling the Universe, I have seen so much that has made me question how truly miniscule we are in the grand scheme of the galaxy"

Mariko:"Before long, you won't be so miniscule. After we find your people, it won't be long before you become a Goddess. How does that sound?"

Alician:"Interesting, definatly, but also incredibly pressuring…"

Mephilisa:"You'll be fine, Alician. We know you'll be able to handle this"

Laura:"And we'll be right behind you the whole time"

Elexia:"I'm sure Harikan is as well, even though he's so far away!"

Alician:"Ahehe…yes…I'm sure he is…"

* * *

 **The 3 Hedgehogs, Echidna, and Princess had travelled to the Special Zone hoping to find a new Chaos power…**

* * *

 **The Special Zone, outside the Prime dimension…**

…in a void of constantly changing colours, strange constructions and other unexplained phenomenon's, a bright green flash of light appeared atop a small floating mound of land. As the light cleared away, 5 figures stepped out across the mound and began looking out over the dimension, revealing themselves as Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and Blaze.

Silver:"What… **exactly** are we looking at?"

Knuckles:"The Special Zone. The source of all Chaos Energy throughout the Universe and possibly Multiverse"

Blaze:"That is a lot of power…" she remarked as she looked towards the ever-changing 'skies' of the dimension.

Sonic:"When I was younger, I used to travel here in order to finds Chaos Emeralds. If this place is truly the source of all Chaos Energy, then I have no doubt we'll be able to find some new power to access and help us against the Omega Gods"

Shadow:"Supposing we can actually **find** our way around this place…" he remarked as he looked at the absolute obscene structures surrounding the dimension.

"That shall not be necessary…" spoke a voice that rang throughout the entire dimension, putting all 5 warriors on guard as they stood at one another's backs to defend themselves.

Knuckles:"Who's there?!" he yelled into the void.

Suddenly, a massive rumbling erupted around the 5, right before they felt the very mass of land they stood on be picked up and lifted into the skies above. As this happened, the ground they stood on somehow changed shape from a mass of land and into a large marble tiled orb of dark green colour. Due to the change, the 5 got a look at what had caused them to be lifted into the air, and spotted a massive black hand grabbing the bottom of the marble orb. They then followed the hand up a massive arm to the towering figure of **Feist** , the Panda-looking deity who ruled over the Special Zone in the previous Universe.

"Greetings Mortals…" he greeted them as he stared into their very souls with his sparking golden eyes.

Shadow:"Feist?"

Sonic:"You're still alive?!"

Feist:"But of course"

Knuckles:"But…how? So many things outright changed when the Multiverse Reset took place"

Feist:"Ah yes. Feist remembers that day. I was almost caught up in that and erased from existence, but my unlimited control of Chaos Power allowed me to shield myself long enough for that Ujun fellow to extract me. When the Multiverse was Reset, the Special Zone still required someone to watch over and control it, and seen as I was already vastly familiar with the Zone and the power of Chaos, it was easier to simply implement me in the New Multiverse"

Shadow:"I see…interesting…"

Silver:"If you're so familiar with the power of Chaos, do you think you could help us?"

Feist:"Feist could, if you are capable of entertaining him"

Blaze:"Entertaining?"

Sonic:"Being an all-powerful deity is boring for Feist here, so for the simple price of completing one of his challenges, he will assist you in whatever way you wish"

Feist:"Indeed. So, mortals, what is it you require help with?"

Knuckles:"Powerful beings known as 'Omega Gods' are soon going to be unleashed, and we were hoping to unlock some new power within the Chaos Force that would allow us to stand against them on more equal terms"

Feist:"Omega Gods? Ah yes. Feist knows of these beings. I was informed of their past in this new Multiverse when I was assigned my new position. Part of my power helps keep them imprisoned where they are, though I can feel them slowly starting to break out of their containments"

Shadow:"Couldn't you use more of your power to help keep them trapped?"

Feist:"Unfortunately not. Even my own incredible power is limited against beings of such power"

Blaze:"Can you tell us anything else about these Omega Gods?"

Feist:"In time, you shall learn their origins yourself. For now, Feist is able to help you with your quest to find greater power"

Sonic:"That's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed as he slammed his left fist into the palm of his right hand.

Feist:"Of course, my help comes at a price"

Knuckles:"Let me guess; you want us to complete some complicated and difficult challenge?"

Feist:"Not a challenge. Challenges. 7 in total, as is appropriate due to the number of Chaos-and Sol-Emeralds…" he remarked, the latter part he did so whilst glancing at the Princess of the Sol Dimension.

"Do the 5 of you think yourselves capable of completing these challenges?"

Sonic:"Bring it on!"

Feist:"Then let us begin…" he chuckled as the very dimension began to change shape and form…

* * *

 **That left Cobran, John, Vincent, Gracie, Abigail, Carnage and the remaining Freedom Fighters to prepare how they saw fit. Days passed, and whilst the original FF's were busy in Mobotropolis trying to convince other countries of the Omega God threat, the others were occupying themselves in Carnage's lab, at the same time Aindrea was busying himself in the Gravity Chamber…**

* * *

 **September 10th, 2:06pm, the Sky Patrol…**

...in the centre of the room that was currently set to 1000 times the Planet's normal level of gravity, stood the Prince of the Hybrid race himself, his fists being fired forward ahead of him at speeds far beyond the capabilities of any normal being. Despite how heavy his body felt due to the intensity of the gravity around him, Cobran's attacks never slowed down in the slightest, and, if anything, the gravity was pushing him to strike harder and faster than he was usually capable of doing. After he had thrown his 10,000th punch of the day, Aindrea slowly relaxed his body, right before he clicked his fingers and turned off the room's gravity.

Cobran:"Seems 1000 times Gravity is getting a little too easy for me" he chuckled as he exited the chamber.

* * *

The royal warrior made his way through the ship and reached the lab in no time, where the rest of his comrades were busy working on their own individual projects. Vincent had occupied one of the spare tables for the use of modifying his mechanical arm and was currently readjusting some of the spare circuitry he had unplugged to improve his arm. Towards the far end of the room, Abigail stood with a small tablet in her hands, analysing each of the individual readings being outputted by Gracie as she was bench-pressing a specially designed weight. In the middle of the room, John laid across one of the operating tables, several panels and compartments of his body left open whilst Carnage was adding modifications to the inner workings of the Android.

Cobran:"Hard at work, everyone?" he asked as he made his presence known entering the room.

Carnage:"Ah! Cobran, good to see you. I trust your training was useful?" he asked as he turned to face his old friend for but a moment before turning back to his work.

Cobran:"One could say that. 1000 times gravity is now a cakewalk"

John:"Nice work man" he chuckled as he raised his arm and gave his old friend a thumbs up whilst keeping the rest of his body laid still.

Cobran:"Thank you. How are the rest of you coming along?"

Gracie:"The…improvements…to our…designs…are slowly…being implemented…"she managed to get out as she continued to bench-press the 600lbs weight.

Vincent:"And I think I'm starting to get the hang of my Killed of Sanction State" he remarked as he closed up the compartments in his mechanical arm and left the table he had been sat at.

Abigail:"Everyone seems to be coming along well. If we keep training at this rate, I have no doubt we'll be able to stand up to the Omega Gods"

Cobran:"Don't say anything yet. We've only faced one of them. We don't know what the others are capable of, or how many of them there actually are"

Vincent:"Come on, Cobran. Have some optimism! At least think of it this way; this will hopefully be the last threat we will ever face. When this is over, Mobius and the rest of the Universe will never be threatened again!"

Suddenly, an alarm sounded throughout the entire base, and a small red light began to flash at the end of the room, as the automated Voice used when Nicole wasn't around began to call out.

"WARNING! WARNING! EMERGENCY! ALL AVALIABLE FREEDOM FIGHTERS REPORT TO THE BRIDGE!"

Vincent:"Trust it to be me to speak too soon…" he growled as he and the others began sprinting towards the bridge of the Sky Patrol.

* * *

Upon reaching the bridge, Carnage immediately took to the nearest monitor and began to scramble through all the information that was coming in, and upon isolating it to the single, main problem, he felt the blood drain from his face at the news.

Carnage:"Oh dear Chaos…"

Abigail:"What's wrong?"

Carnage:"The Council of Harthill…" he started before he turned back to the others.

"…they've been **murdered** …" he explained, instantly taking every single person aback, especially Cobran.

The group were silent for a moment, contemplating just what to do after being told such a horrific fact, right before they all subconsciously came to a conclusion and turned to nod to one another to confirm they all thought the same. With their plans set, 4 of the 5 Hybrids began to make their way to the hangar, as Cobran remained behind to get a last glance over the information that had been sent them.

Cobran:"Hold down the fort here, Carnage. Keep us informed of anything new. We'll go down there and investigate"

Carnage:"Right. Good luck"

With a nod as understanding, Aindrea chased after his comrades, his mind entirely focused on the now unsure future of his race.

* * *

 **The City of Harthill, Council Complex, 2:15pm…**

…scattered across the room that had previously been the Council of Harthill's meeting room were the corpses of its 12 members. With the injuries they had each sustained, there was no way any of them had survived the attack. Some had been impaled straight through the chest, though the mark left from said impalements were too large to be from any weapons, prompting the others to believe they had been done by the attacker's fists. Others had been hit with a KI blast of some kind, as the burns covering most of their bodies were too serious to be from anything else, and steam was still resonating from their bodies despite the corpses being 2 days old occurring to Johns analysis.

Gracie:"Who could've done this?"

Vincent:"There's multiple suspects, to be sure…" he remarked as he finished inspecting the corpse of one council member who had been launched into the wall with enough force to kill him on impact and cause his body to be stuck in the wall.

Abigail:"That Mercenary Jaio springs to mind, but he's still locked up after the Tournament"

John:"And some of the bodies have traces of KI attack, something we know he isn't capable of forming"

Cobran:"There's something… **off** …about this whole thing…"

Abigail:"Brother, 12 people were murdered in cold blood. What isn't **off** about this?"

Cobran:"No, I mean…this doesn't feel like any other killing. This isn't like the people were unhappy with the Councils work and wanted them dead. True, the people long for a King, but they appreciate how well the city has been doing under the Councils leadership. There's something **different** about this"

Gracie:"Whoever did this was trying to send some kind of message. The only question is **what** were they trying to tell us?"

"We were trying to tell you that the time for **democracy** is over…" stated a voice the 6 Hybrids had not heard in years.

As they all turned their attention to the source of the voice, the doorway in which they had entered the room, they found **Ronin Mangham** standing with his arms crossed over his chest. The same man who had once been a high-ranking officer in the Hybrid Army before the destruction of Planet Henkai, the same man who had come to Mobius and attempted to take over it, the same man who Hariko's Grandfather believed he killed, the one who Hariko had finished off, the one who had taken Vincent's legs and arm from him, and the Great-Uncle of the Super Hybrid God.

"…it is time for the return of the **monarchy** …!" he chuckled as he flashed the heroes a toothy grin.

Without hesitation or even a second thought, Vincent launched himself across the room, wrapped his arms around Ronin's waist, and tackled him through every single wall of the complex until he finally burst out into the open. The cyborg then carried the rouge Hybrid into the skies for a few seconds, released his grip on his opponent upon reaching the same height as a small skyscraper, gifted the upper-class warrior a right hook across the face, and then finally used his left hand to grab Ronin's shoulder and throw him back down towards the ground.

However, moments before the Rouge Hybrid hit the surface at a speed that would cause him harm, he quickly regained his energy and managed to safely land atop the roof of the Council Complex, just moments before the cyborg Hybrid hovered down from above and landed a few meters away from him. As the upper-class warrior watched the other 4 Hybrids make their way out of the staircase and by their comrade's side, he used his right hand to give his jaw a quick crack and regain his composure.

"Not bad…you learned to punch properly…"

Vincent:"And there's plenty more where that came from you son of a **bitch**!" he yelled as he tried to rush forward but was held back by the combined efforts of John and Gracie.

Cobran:"It's been a while, Ronin. You're looking a lot more alive than the last time we met" he stated as he walked ahead of his comrades.

Ronin:"Ah, if it isn't the royal punching bag. What a pleasure it is to see you again, your highness. If I do recall, the last time we met, I nearly obliterated you with a single blast after kicking you into next Tuesday!"

Cobran:"That was a long time ago, Ronin. I've grown far more powerful since then! I'd be happy to show you and repay you for the embarrassment I suffered at your hands all those years ago!"

Ronin:"No need to be so touchy, Aindrea. After all, I didn't even come here to fight"

Cobran:"I find that very hard to believe"

Ronin:"Oh, but it is the truth, **_my_** **Prince**. Though, now that I think about it, I should really be referring to you as my **King** " he remarked as he gave the Freedom Fighter a small bow.

Cobran:"The monarchy is gone, if you hadn't already realised. Harthill is now run by a democracy, which you've nearly destroyed"

"And under this democracy has our race grown **weak** " added a voice that brimmed with authority and was another that the 5 Hybrids hadn't heard in years.

From the clouds in the sky, a caped figure slowly began descending towards the ground above, his mere presence causing the Freedom Fighters to back away slightly in terror. With his cape flowing still flowing in the wind, the giant landed literally a few meters away from the Prince, who stood dumfounded at the fact the man before him was still **alive**. The Man before him was the very same High Chief that had once ruled the Hybrid Race, the same one who tried to purge Mobius of all those he deemed weak, and the Great-Uncle of both Abigail and Cobran.

Following his descent, hundreds of thousands of other shadowed figures began appearing from the skies above before they made their way towards the city below. Upon landing on the roofs of several buildings as well as in the streets throughout the city, the light that now shone upon them revealed these figures as the Army of Rouge Hybrids gathered by Ronin in his attempt to overthrow Planet Henkai, only for each and every one of them to be slaughtered by Hariko's Grandfather, Harikan the First.

Vincent:"Oh Great Chaos…"

John:"There's so many of them…"

Gracie:"And his power is far greater than before…"

Cobran:"No…that's impossible…Hariko killed you!"

High Chief:"You believed that he did, at least. When that low-class trash fired off his Kamehameha, I used an old incantation to transport me out of the dimension. I arrived in a place known as the **End Zone** , a place I had heard of in a strange vision I received one day depicting an entire **Universe** I did not know of. After travelling through this dimension for what felt like years, I encountered this entity known as the **Deathexen** , and upon contact with it, I was flooded with a strange and dark power. I then managed to use the Deathexen's power to revive Ronin and the army of Hybrids he surmounted to overthrow Planet Henkai, right before they had their own strength boosted by the Deathexen.

With their help and my new power, I could've easily annihilated all of you without challenge and take back my place as Harthill's Ruler! However, I knew that wouldn't work. The people would not follow me after I attempted to eradicate most of them, so I needed to bide my time and come up with a new Plan. I realised the people needed a new ruler, as a democracy would not satisfy the people's needs, and I was not the one who could lead them.

However, I couldn't allow our race to stay in its weak state, and I needed to be the one to bring them into a new age of strength and prosperity. The more I thought about it, the more I realised we needed someone the people could trust in order to lead them, and one who was strong enough to keep the foundations of our ancestors for generations to come. That, is where you come in, **my** **nephew** " he explained as he raised his left arm to Cobran.

Cobran:"I am **not** your nephew, you **sick** motherfucker"

Abigail:"And the same goes for me"

High Chief:"I care nothing for you, Abigail. Your weakness is a shame to the Aindrea family"

Cobran:"Speak to my sister like that again and I'll make **sure** you're killed this time"

High Chief:"Your petty threats don't frighten me. My only concern is that you take your rightful place as the ruler of the Hybrids"

Cobran:"I shall not take it. I may have the rights to rule, but I cannot do the same job as my Grandfather"

High Chief:"Insolent little-"

Vincent:"Hold on! Before any fighting happens over the future of our race, there's something I need to know…"

The cyborg then raised his right hand up to his face and waved it over his eyes, changing his irises from orange to bright blue, signaling his ascension into the Killed of Sanction State.

"Ujun, the Guardian God, informed us of my latent inner power; the Killed of Sanction State. The only people with knowledge on this power are the rulers of the Hybrid race. Since you were a ruler of the Hybrid race, you would know about this form and its power, and the importance it held in the grand scheme of things. So, why didn't you tell me I had this power? Why didn't you help me perfect it so that I could protect my friends in the future? Why didn't you tell me of the role I would play in creating a **god**?"

High Chief:"Because I wanted the legend of the Super Hybrid God to die"

Everyone:"WHAT?!"

High Chief:"If the Super Hybrid God was born, then the people would look to him as their leader and saviour, whilst completely ignoring their true leader! **I** was the only one fit to rule this race at a time when we were at our weakest! I wasn't and still will not allow the work my family did to secure our right as rulers of the Hybrids to be all thrown away at the sight of a so called **'god'**! **Gods** are what truly destroy a people! They pray for miracles to happen, they believe their god is capable of anything, but they just end up getting ignored and thrown into the fire like everything else!"

John:"But you knew **who** would become the Hybrid God! Didn't you have any faith in Hariko? Didn't you believe he could actually do the people good?"

High Chief:"The idiot who has never received a day of education in his life?! The fool who spares his enemies when they pose such a threat to him and everyone he stands to protect? The pitiful excuse for a husband who sleeps with another woman and claims it wasn't for himself? And then allows the offspring they make to be with someone of the same gender? As if such a moron could do something good for the Hybrid race"

Abigail:"Great-Uncle!"

Gracie:"How dare you talk about his family like that! And how dare you ridicule the sacrifices he has made for other people!"

High Chief:"Sacrifices? What sacrifices? He merely puts his life in danger so that he can get a better thrill in battle! He does not care of the outcome, so long as he gains the rush he seeks from a fight!"

Cobran:"I will not stand you talking this way either! The way you act is disgusting, Great-Uncle! This is no way for a leader to act! What would your brother say about you?"

High Chief:"Hmph, you're actually standing up for Hariko? You have changed, my boy. To think this was once the man you called your rival!"

Cobran:"He still is, but he is also my brother, and I will not hear you speak about him in such a manner!"

High Chief:"Brother?! He is no part of the Aindrea family! He is nothing but low-class trash from the bottom of our race! He doesn't deserve the power he holds! The way he acts towards his foes shows weakness and is no way a Hybrid should act! He is a disgrace!"

Cobran:"If anyone is the disgrace here, it's you. You're a mockery of what the previous Aindrea rulers were like. My father was right about you from the beginning. You're nothing but a crazy old man who doesn't want to give up his big brothers throne because he thinks he deserves it"

High Chief:"Oh, I know that I do not deserve it. I already told you I don't plan to rule the people, but I shall help bring them into a new age of prosperity. For you see, if it wasn't for me, _the Hybrids wouldn't be getting their Planet back_ "

Gracie:"What do you mean?"

Ronin:"The old man is trying to tell you that he's the one that's going to **revive** **Planet Henkai**. Or, at the very least, give it a replacement"

Vincent:"Say what?!" he said for everyone collectively.

Cobran:"That's impossible! You can't just **revive** a Planet! You'd need the Chaos Emeralds to do that, and they're inactive at this point!"

High Chief:"I do not need the Emeralds. I have already been supplied all I need by **Doctor Eggman** "

John:"How?! He's lost all his intelligence and is currently rotting in a G.U.N cell!"

High Chief:"That is true, but his genius from years ago has still managed to live on. Years ago, he initiated a plan to shatter Mobius and take over the Planet in the ensuing Chaos. Unfortunately, just before his weapon could activate, Hariko destroyed it when he returned to Mobius"

Abigail:"The day he came back from Agar…"

High Chief:"Correct. He did destroy the weapon, but the pieces and technology managed to **survive**. They drifted through the galaxy for years until my allies and I acquired them and upgraded them. With this weapon, we shall fire a wave of power over Mobius that will decimate the lands and fit them ripe for rebuilding. This is the kingdom I shall give to Cobran to rule over for generations to come"

Gracie:"And what of the people caught up in all of this?!"

High Chief:"The People that survive will have proved themselves as the strongest of their race and earn themselves places as slaves to the Hybrid race for rebuilding our kingdom to its former glory"

John:"Ignoring the fact that no one will want that, what of the other Hybrids? What if they don't survive the wave of power?"

High Chief:"Then they will have proved what I have thought all this time; that our race is weak and must start from scratch to rise back to our former strength"

Cobran:"And it seems you just proved to us that Hariko was right the day he stopped the Chaos Purge; you don't care about the future of our race. So long as you sit atop a group of people you deem to be weaker than yourself, you'll be satisfied with your life. You're no true leader. You do not deserve your title! As Prince of the Hybrids, I shall punish you accordingly!" he yelled as he flared up his aura.

Ronin:"Unfortunately for you, you aren't going to get the chance…" he chuckled as he clicked a button hidden on his right forearm.

"I just activated the weapon. The Cannon has now begun to charge, and before long, it shall fire on Mobius and eradicate all weak life upon it"

High Chief:"You would be wise to surrender so that you may at least be allowed to serve as slaves in the new kingdom"

Vincent:"Not a chance!" he exclaimed as his own aura flared up around his body even stronger than usual.

With that, Younge thrusted his right hand forward and fired off a KI blast at his two opponents that raced across the rooftop at speeds of over 150pmh. However, right as the attack was about to collide with them, Ronin stepped forward in front of his comrade and used his left hand to backhand the attack into the distance. However, the moment he dropped his hand, he was instantly attacked by Vincent as he launched himself across the area and slammed his left fist straight into his opponent's stomach.

The power of the attack launched the Upper-class warrior skidding across the rooftop until he came to a halt at the very edge of the complex, where the Freedom Fighter rushed him again and tackled him to the ground below, all the while dealing as many punches as he could to his old foes face on the way down.

Cobran:"Everyone, split up! Take the ground forces and keep Vincent covered whilst he deals with Ronin!"

Abigail:"What about the cannon?!"

Cobran:"We'll deal with that later! Focus on the task at hand! Meanwhile, the High Chief is mine!"

On his orders, Abigail leapt atop John's shoulders as he and his sister leapt down into the streets below, whilst Cobran took his fighting stance and transformed into his Super Hybrid Form, at the same time his uncle grabbed his cape and moved it out of his way to take his own fighting stance.

* * *

Upon finally colliding back first with the streets below, his impact creating a small crater in the floor, Ronin lifted his feet underneath Vincent's stomach and used both to kick the Freedom Fighter off of him before flipping back to his feet.

Ronin:"Alright, kid. You wanna get serious? Then let's do this!" he chuckled as his black aura flared up around him.

Suddenly, the Rouge Hybrid hunched over and began growling and snarling uncontrollably like he was in pain, at the same time his aura was sent into a strange unnatural flux. As his power began to rise exponentially, changes began to occur all over the upper-class warrior's body that were definatly not normal. His body bulked up slightly more, his hair spiked up like he was in some Super State, his single bang grew larger and spiker than before, the scars across his face suddenly changed from red to white, the canines of his teeth grew and spiked out like he was some ravenous animal, and finally, the sclera's of his eyes slowly turned from white to black, like ink had been dropped into water, and his sclera's flashed from red to white like his scars.

Vincent:"What the hell is this power?"

Ronin:"I call it the **Corrupted Hybrid Form**. At the simple cost of allowing my body to be damaged by the power of the Deathexen, my power is amplified to absurd degrees to allow me to crush my enemies even easier than before. Now, I'll finish you even quicker and easier than I did in our first battle!" he chuckled as he clenched his right fist out in front of him to emphasize his point.

Vincent:"That won't be the case this time!" he yelled as he flared up his aura once more.

Ronin:"Take him!" he ordered to all the surrounding warriors.

On this, hundreds of Hybrid Warriors began closing in on Younge from all angles, with some leaping down from the buildings above and around the Freedom Fighter whilst some began sprinting towards him from both behind and in front of him. The cyborg tightened his fists and prepared for battle, but upon feeling a powerful KI closing in from above, he loosened his grip and took a look above him. Then, when Vincent identified the figure dropping down from above, he quickly flared up his KI to protect himself as the figure screamed "THUNDERBOLT BURST!"

A second later, a black furred Hybrid came crashing down from above and slammed both of his fists into the ground, causing hundreds of thousands of thunderbolts to blast out of the ground and be expelled in multiple directions. The moment one of these thunderbolts made contact with an enemy Hybrid, they were instantly destroyed by the sheer intensity of the bolt. Realising what risk this could pose him, Ronin used his KI to raise a shield around himself whilst many of his allies were killed on the spot.

When the figure finally stopped firing off thunderbolts, Ronin dropped his shield as he and the remaining Hybrids lowered their guards in order to get a better look at this new foe. With his attack now finished, the Hybrid slowly stood up and removed his now smoking fists from a small crater in the ground, right before he dusted them off in an attempt to cool them down, and to add insult/mockery to the Rouge Hybrids injuries/pride. By now, the figures identity was out in the open for all to see, revealing him as the one and only **Drako Amadeus** , the Android son of Carnage.

Vincent:"Didn't expect you to show up" he remarked as he stepped forward to join his comrades side.

Drako:"Sorry we're late. Dad called us a little while ago and informed of the situation. Looks like you guys could use some help"

Vincent:"You just keep these goons occupied. I'll take Ronin" he stated as he re-took his fighting stance.

Drako:"You got it!" he chuckled as he raised each of his arms up and caused electricity to suddenly begin cackling around each of his hands.

Ronin:"DESTROY THEM!" he roared after he had let out a loud growl, to which the other soldiers replied and began closing in on their targets.

* * *

Across the city, John caught the right fist of an incoming Hybrid with his left hand, tightened his grip upon the Rouge warrior, right before he span around and launched the soldier flying into a pack of his comrades. Behind him, he felt an entire squad of said soldiers fire powerful KI blasts towards him, though he knew he had no need to turn around and block them as Abigail used her special powers to raise a shield around them and deflect the attacks back at their creators with twice the power, incinerating each of them instantly on contact.

Above them, they heard the terrified scream of one Hybrid, right before he was smashed face first into the concrete by Gracie, and the sheer impact not only created a small crater with his face, but also snapped his neck like it was a mere twig. The Android then joined her two-comrade's side and began firing off KI blasts at Rouge warriors who were descending from the buildings above, however they all soon turned their attention to the massive rumbling they felt coming down the streets from behind them.

There were at least 200 Rouge Hybrids running down the street towards the 3 Freedom Fighters, and because they were already dealing with so many from the opposite direction, it was safe to say they were quickly about to be overrun. Luckily, that wasn't to be the case, as just moments before the 200 soldiers could reach the heroes, a massive wall of ice spontaneously emerged throughout the city and cut off all options for the 200 Hybrids to attack.

The 3 Hybrids then turned their attention to the bottom of the wall, where it had been formed, and found none other than **Ice Amadeus** leant against the ice structure with a cheeky smile on her face that soon found its way onto the faces of the Freedom Fighters. Following her appearance, a second figure dropped down from above and joined her side, and as fire spontaneously erupted around each of his hands, revealing him to be **Flare Amadeus** , that same smile appeared on his face as well.

On the other side of the wall, the Rouge Hybrids were doing all that they could to break down the wall of ice before them, but to no avail. One slightly bigger soldier swung his right fist back ready to try again, however, right as he was about to launch his attack, the frozen structure before him spontaneously disappeared, and the sight of the red furred Android holding a bright red energy-like fireball in-between his hands was a certification of their inevitable doom.

Flare:"Sayonara! FLAMETHROWER KAMEHAMEHA!" he screamed as he thrusted his hands forward and unleashed a humongous red beam of fire-like energy.

The beam was so massive that it easily grew to fit the entire street length the moment it was unleashed, and even grew to be around 50 feet tall so there was no way anyone would be escaping its grasp. Whoever was consumed into this special Kamehameha was completely cremated in mere milliseconds before whatever was left of them was destroyed by the sheer power of the attack. Of the 200 Rouge Hybrids ready to attack, only 3 survived, though their lives were soon extinguished due to the sheer intensity of their injuries.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Tyrus' Dimension…**

…amidst one of the many fields of the Hakaishin's world sat the Guardian God and the Hybrid God, mere feet apart from one another and each in meditative stances, as they had been doing for the past 3 days. Whilst Ujun's stance was calm and relaxed, his eyes open as he watched his student, Hariko's stance as tight and focused, his eyes closed as he focused on drawing out his inner KI like he had in his previous battle against his parallel self just days ago. As he continued to focus, and his power slowly began to rise more and more, his aura slowly started to pick up around his body, growing larger and clearer as his power rose and rose.

Ujun:"You've successfully managed to harness your KI during your training here. Now, it's time for you to apply your new control of KI to re-achieve your transformations. Are you ready?"

Hariko:"I've come this far already. It doesn't make sense for me to stop now"

Ujun:"Then let's begin. Now remember; in order for you to re-achieve your transformations after surmounting such natural power, you can't **force** the transformation like you did against Harikuni, otherwise your body will react negatively and possibly rip itself apart"

Hariko:"You mean like when I was younger and kept pushing my Kaio-Ken levels?"

Ujun:"Exactly. In order for you to naturally transform again, you need to control your KI like you have been doing and remember **why** you achieved these transformations in the first place. Remember the **reason** you were able to push your body to such great lengths in the first place"

Hariko:"So, as opposed to more a **physical push** when I was **mortal** , transforming is more a **spiritual thing** as a **God**?"

Ujun:"Exactly. Your **body** already has the **power** for the forms, it's about having the **spiritual balance** to be able to handle them again"

Hariko:"I see…here goes nothing then…!"

With all of his concentration, the Mangham channeled his base power to its natural limit, and then began to pull on his latent Super Hybrid power, taking things slowly as not to force it and try and reactivate it naturally. As he did so, his white aura slowly began to shift from white to a very faint yellow, at the same time his hair began to slightly stand on end and his bangs were caught in a small gust of wind being created by his rising power.

Ujun:"Now, the first Super Hybrid Form is achieved by a **need for power**. **Why** did you first need this power?"

Hariko:"I needed it…to beat Kelriza…to stop his evil from spreading across the galaxy…to make sure that in future I could stop more threats like him…and protect those I cared about…!"

Upon finishing his statement, the Hybrid's aura finally transformed from white to gold, as a small explosion of light the same colour overtook his body. When it finally cleared away, there Hariko now floated above the ground, still in his meditative stance but now a full blown Super Hybrid once more, opening his eyes to reveal his usual bright green irises.

Ujun:"Excellent. You re-achieved Super Hybrid with little effort" he remarked as his fellow deity stood up straight and began to examine his body.

Hariko:"To be fair, with the amount of times I've used this Form, it's almost like a second skin to me!" he stated as he clenched and unclenched his fists a few times.

Ujun:"Now then, shall we move onto the next transformation?"

Hariko:"Let's do it!" he exclaimed as he threw his fists down by his hips and began channeling his KI once more.

Ujun:"The Ascended Super Hybrid Form was achieved through **pure rage**. Anger so high it was able to push your body beyond its normal capabilities to become twice as powerful as before. Remember the **rage** you felt during your first transformation. Remember what pushed you to this point before"

As the Mangham began to focus once more, the ground around him began to rumble and quake, causing miniscule pieces of the ground and grass to be ripped from their place and float up in the air around him as his power began to grow once more. The lower-class warrior's hair was soon sent into a flux, his bangs and quills growing ever so slightly before stopping and flowing violently in the wind picking up around him. The strain being put on his body from focusing so hard caused his veins to bulge, his eyes to go bloodshot momentarily each time his eyes changed from green to red and forced him to grind his teeth together from the inner rage he felt building up in his person.

Hariko:"Kilutro…! That bastard hurt all my friends and family…nearly killed them…! He was gonna kill everything on the Planet and I couldn't do anything to stop him…! I hated being so helpless…! So powerless to do anything…! And when he hurt Abigail….! I just…I just…I JUST…!"

In an even mightier explosion of golden KI, the Super Hybrid's bangs and quills spontaneously grew out as his power suddenly doubled, causing the small pieces of ground around him to be disintegrated in his presence as a spiderweb of cracks grew around his standing point. Once the explosion died down, Hariko's body stepped back onto the ground once more, his aura now cackling with small sparks of electricity as he now stood in his Ascended Super Hybrid Form once more.

Ujun:"A job well done again, Hariko. You're now one step closer to re-harnessing your power. It's time for the Final Push"

Hariko:"Then let's not waste any more time!"

After throwing his fists down by his hips once more and taking a horse-riding stance, the ASH began channeling his every last ounce of KI to its maximum potential once again, pushing his body to its limits as he had done so many times before. As he began to scream at the top of his voice and his power began to rise, his hair was sent into another flux; caught in the gust of wind created by his powerful presence and slowly but surely growing larger and larger. The electricity sparking around his body intensified, as larger chunks of the ground began to fly out of their place and float in the air around him.

"I achieved this Form through sheer will and determination! I knew there was a level beyond and I kept pushing and pushing until I finally found it! AND NOW, EVEN AFTER I'VE BECOME A GOD, I CAN STILL KEEP PUSHING THE BOUNDARIES OF STRENGTH! I CAN STILL GO FURTHER BEYOND!"

All of a sudden, the ASH's hair spontaneously grew out to extraordinary lengths, as his aura grew in size and intensity once more, and his eyes shifted from red to white, symbolizing his ascension into the Super Hybrid 3 Form. However, despite achieving his final Form, the lower-class warrior continued to push his body and KI, continued to push his power to its utmost limits in hopes of reactivating his Godly power once more. He focused every last ounce of his energy into one final burst of power in the hopes of transforming once more, causing his body to hover off the ground as a humungous beam of golden KI erupted from his body and rocketed into the air, shaking the area around him whilst Ujun simply stood before it with a face of indifference and amusement.

* * *

Whilst consumed by the golden light and still powering up, Hariko saw a vision that temporarily took himself away from everything and placed him in a dark tunnel. At the end of this tunnel was a bright red light, a light which radiated with incredible power, power which the Mangham felt himself capable of reaching. The Freedom Fighter began pushing himself top reach this power, charging head first through the tunnel as some unnatural gravity began to push against him, trying to prevent him from reaching the light at the end of the tunnel. Despite all the odds pushing against him, the SH3 pushed back, etching closer and closer to reaching the power he felt himself capable of reaching.

The closer he grew to the light, the more it began to take shape into a figure, one who the Hybrid God was able to slightly make out the closer he reached. This figure had red fur and strange black tattoos covering his body, the colour coinciding with the black of his furry chest and muzzle. His hair was similar to that of his own, yet slightly wilder, somehow. His mere presence emitted such a powerful force it was almost frightening to the Mangham, however that prospect of fear excited him more than anything and pushed him to reach further so that he was mere feet from the figure. The lower-class warrior reached out to grab the figure, to obtain the power beyond his limits, though just when he was within reach, he was yanked back down the tunnel and back into reality.

* * *

As the Freedom Fighter returned from his vision, the golden beam around him dispersed and he collapsed to his knees, desperate for air and yet somehow remaining in his 3rd Super Hybrid Form.

Ujun:"Congratulations, Hariko. You've managed to regain all of your transformations naturally. You can now re-transform into them at will"

Hariko:"Ujun, I saw something else. I saw another stage of power beyond Super Hybrid 3. Not my God Form, but something different, and something nearly as incredibly powerful! I was so close to reaching it just now!" he explained as the older deity helped him to his feet.

Ujun:"What you saw was possibly one of the Forms beyond Super Hybrid 3 that Tyrus mentioned after your battle"

Hariko:"I've got to find a way to reach it! Now that I have control of my transformations again, I'm sure I'll be able to push myself to reach it!" he exclaimed as he powered down to his base state.

Ujun:"Well, before you do any of that, you may want to see what's happening on Mobius at the moment. It seems your comrades are in trouble"

Hariko:"What are you talking about?"

With a flick of his wrist, a small crystal ball appeared in the deity's hand, right before a projection shot fourth from said ball and depicted the events currently taking place on the Hybrid's home Planet.

* * *

 **Back in Harthill…**

…atop one rooftop and surrounded by hundreds of Rouge Hybrids, was none other than Drako Amadeus, firing off thunderbolt after thunderbolt at every warrior that got close to him, each blast disintegrating his foes on contact. However, due to the number of Hybrids coming at him from all sides, the Android wasn't fast enough to take care of all of them, and it wasn't long before he became dogpiled by a huge group of the rouge warriors. Of course, given Amadeus' incredible power, he was able to free himself fairly quickly, as he called down a humungous strike of lightening from above that collided with the dogpile of Hybrids and sent them flying in all directions, leaving Drako free to leap down off the rooftops into the streets where more enemies were waiting for him.

Further down said street, the Android brother and sister John and Gracie were each taking on two individual Rouge's who were far stronger than their comrades. Whilst the female Hybrid found herself locked in a skirmish with a slightly skinnier yet powerful and fast Hybrid, her brother was locked in a struggle with a bigger and buffer soldier, both combatants with a firm grip upon one another's hands and pushing against each other with all their might. To bring said struggle to an end, William's ceased pushing against his foe and instead pulled him back, catching the large Hybrid off-guard and leaving him open for John to slam his right knee into the Rouge warriors stomach and take the wind from his lungs.

With his opponent disoriented, the Android tightened his grip on the Rouge Hybrid, right before he span him around and tossed him into and through a nearby building, and then proceeded to give chase, at the same time Gracie managed to land a powerful right jab on her skinnier foe and send him flying as well. Just as she began to give chase, an explosion erupted from another nearby building, right before the body of Vincent came flying out of it, only to stop himself in mid-air and raise his guard in preparation for his opponent. That opponent was Ronin, who came flying from that same hole in the building and attempted to sidekick the cyborg with his left leg, only for Younge to sidestep out the way and land a roundhouse kick off his right leg to the mercenary's ribs.

Despite the initial blow, the Mangham managed to push himself forward and attack with a right hook, though his strike was met by the KOS warrior's own right hook, with both combatants pressing against each other's might before they finally took off across the city in another skirmish. As the two flew over one main street of the city, a beam of fire was fired (heh) into the air, sending several Rouge warrior's flying at the same time before crashing down to their deaths. This beam came from none other than Flare Amadeus, who then span around with fire around his left leg and roundhouse kicked another soldier clean in half, right before the fire around his leg leapt forward and engulfed a large group of approaching warriors, reducing them to ash in moments.

Just then, the Android sensed an even larger group of foes approaching him from behind, and span around ready to take them on. However, before he could summon some energy to deal with these warriors, a humungous ice-like wave of energy washed over each of the charging soldiers and froze them in place. As Flare turned his attention to the source of the wave, a smirk dawned on his face as he watched his sister, Ice, step closer to the frozen warriors, and after thrusting her right fist forward at an unmatchable speed, a powerful gust of wind was released from her hand, blew past all the frozen Hybrids, and hit each with enough force to cause them to crack and shatter like glass.

As the both children of Amadeus charged off into battle further down the city, two long haired figures were seen leaping overhead from rooftop to rooftop, clashing against one another every so often and creating a shockwave with their collision that shook the entire city and beyond. Some of their clashes even caused some of the nearby buildings to crack and break slightly, and the only reason they didn't full out collapse was because one of the figures, the golden one, did their best to contain the KI outputted in the attacks.

The two figures eventually landed atop a slightly larger rooftop and skidded to a halt before taking their own unique fighting stances; with the golden figure-who was in fact Cobran in his Super Hybrid 3 Form-slipping into the same stance he had used since he was a child, and the grey figure-who was actually the High Chief in his own Corrupted Hybrid Form-simply standing himself slightly taller than usual in order to intimidate his opponent.

The Royal Warrior's Form wasn't that different from his comrades in that, while his body had become ever so slightly buffer, his hair had grown out and spiked exponentially (almost identical to a Super Hybrid 3), his canines had grown out and become sharper, and two single white lines had appeared over each of his eyes as his irises turned the same colour. The black aura now constantly flaring around his body caused his cape to continuously flow like it was caught in the wind.

After staring one another down for a moment, both fighters looking upon the other with sheer disgust, the two reengaged with their battle when Cobran launched forward and thrusted his right fist out to strike the High Chief straight in the cheek. Unfortunately, right as his attack was about to hit the Former Leader, he weaved his head to the left to avoid the attack and did the same to the right when the Prince launched his left fist out to attack literally a millisecond after his first attack.

In the space of about a second, the Freedom Fighter span around whilst bringing his right leg up above his head, and upon turning back to face his opponent, threw his leg out in the form of a roundhouse kick, attempting to hit the Royal Warrior just a moment after his first two attacks. However, the result was the same as his previous strikes, as the Corrupted Hybrid leapt backwards in order to avoid the attack and caused the SH3 to hit nothing but the air where he had previously stood.

The Former Leader came to a halt right at the edge of the building the two of them were stood atop, and knew he had to react quickly upon seeing the Prince charging towards him, otherwise he would be sent flying and no doubt be harmed in the process. So, when the Freedom Fighter was just mere-millimetres away from the Royal Warrior, he threw his right hand up and grabbed Cobran's left leg as he came in for a spinning roundhouse kick aimed for the High Chiefs temple.

With his opponent in his grasp, the Corrupted Hybrid span around to face the edge of the building and tossed the SH3 towards the ground like he was mere trash. Realising his situation, Cobran quickly regained control of himself mid-flight, back flipped 3 times on his approach to the streets, right before he rolled back onto his feet and used them drag his body to a halt. The moment he came to a halt, the Prince grabbed hold of his jacket with his right hand and ripped it off of his body, right before he held his left hand to the sky and exclaimed "DEMON AXE!" causing a small black staff to materialise in the air before landing in his hand, and the contact between the two caused a purple blade of KI to materialise around the staff.

Cobran:"Get down here, Chief!" he ordered as he span the weapon down by his side whilst pointing at his Great-Uncle with his right hand.

High Chief:" **Cobran** …you forget your place!" he practically spat at the Prince as he stared down at him.

The Former Leader then leapt down off of the building he stood atop, launched his left fist out and buried it into the building he had just jumped off, and used his fist to slow down his descent towards the ground. Upon finally touching down in the streets a few meters away from his nephew, the Corrupted Hybrid removed his fist from the wall and used his KI to materialise a purple shield around his hand, right before he raised his free hand up to his opponent and clenched it as it became surrounded in a black-aura.

"I give you the means to create a new kingdom-in a world free of the weak where only the strong will survive-I hand you the opportunity to rule your people as you have always wanted, I give you a way to bring back Planet Henkai-your **true** home!-and yet you choose **Mobius** …!" he spat once again as he lowered his clenched fist.

Cobran:"My father was the one who taught me right from wrong, good from evil, order from chaos. And this, taking a Planets freedom, the lives of billions of people, is wrong"

High Chief:"You disgust me with your weakness…you were once such a strong and proud prince, Cobran! And now look at you…no better than the low-class trash you call your **brother** …"

Cobran:"Strength and Pride can only do so much for a Prince…can only take him so far…! That is why I have learnt to be humble and patient with my people! So that I can lead them into a greater future!"

High Chief:"Without Planet Henkai, there is no future for us Hybrids!"

Cobran:"That isn't for you to decide!"

With their exchange finished, both Aindrea's flung their right arms out to the sides, channelling their KI at the same time to produce their own variation of the Demon Blade technique, right before the two Hybrids began charging towards one another at full speed, the younger of the two unleashing a battle cry on his approach that grew louder the closer he grew to his uncle. Upon reaching one another, the older warrior unleashed his own mighty battle cry at the same time his nephew did, right before the two warriors launched their right arms across and clashed their blades against one another.

After struggling against one another's might for a few moments, the build-up of power between the two combatants unleashed a burst of KI that pushed them away from one another, though Cobran seemed the least unaffected by it and pushed forward to strike once more. Just a second later, the High Chiefs shield was knocked out of the way by his nephews axe, right before the Prince pushed forward, stabbed his blade into the Former Leaders left shoulder, used the moment of vulnerable-ness to overpower his opponent and tackled the elder Hybrid into the wall of the building they had previously fought atop, causing cracks to spread throughout the entire structure the moment his back made contact.

High Chief:"I shall see the Hybrids lead into a new age of strength!" he yelled as his nephew used his axe to push him further into the wall of building, damaging it even more.

Cobran:"Then you'll have to go through me!" he shouted back in his Great-Uncles face.

The SH3 then removed his blade from his opponent's shoulder and attempted to slice his head off, though the Corrupted Hybrid raised his shield up in time to clash with the energy blade and keep it at bay. The High Chief then swung his own blade up to meet Cobran's energy axe and prevent it from harming him, right before he launched his body forward to head-butt the Freedom Fighter and knock him off guard, leaving him open for the Royal Warrior to raise his right leg up to his chest and then front kick his opponent in the stomach and knock him down onto his back.

The Royal Warrior then raised his blade above his head ready to bring down and strike his foe, who raised both his weapons ready to defend, however, before either side could make a move, a humungous bang caught both their attention. As the two turned to the source of the bang, high up in the skies above the Planet, they noticed that the moon had somehow come into view despite it being the day, and that there was a massive blue light beginning to shine on its surface.

High Chief:"It seems I will have to go through nothing. The Cannon is fully charged, and you have neither the means nor the strength to stop it. Mobius and its weak inhabitants shall be wiped from the face of this world, and Planet Henkai shall be reborn in its place!"

He was right. This was the end for Mobius. Cobran had been so caught up in getting his revenge on that madman for the way he treated him and his people that he completely forgot about the big picture. He didn't even think about a way to stop the cannon and protect the rest of Mobius from getting wiped out. Now, all he could do was sit back and watch as the rest of the Planet was decimated and its people near enough brought to extinction. Those were his thoughts, of course, until he noticed a bright golden light racing towards the moon, and felt a smile grow upon his face when he identified the KI of this light.

Cobran:"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Great-Uncle!" he remarked with a toothy grin.

His attention caught and visibly confused by his nephew's comment, the High Chief turned his attention to the light the SH3 had been looking at, and felt his eyes widen in shock upon identifying the same KI his opponent had felt. Whilst distracted by his comrade in the stars, the Freedom Fighter used the opportunity to leap back to his feet and lunge forward to stab his enemy with his Demon Blade, only for the Royal Warrior to spin around and halt the strike with his own Demon Blade. There was a struggle between the two for a moment, right before the Prince jabbed the Former Leader in the stomach using the brung of his axe and used the opening to shoulder barge his fellow hybrid further down the street before giving chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, flying just above Mobius' atmosphere with his two fists extended ahead of him like some kind of superhero, was Hariko Mangham himself, the golden light emitting from his body being due to his Super Hybrid Form. After travelling across the Universe for what felt like forever, the Mangham finally came to a halt on the cusp of entering the thermosphere of the Planet below and dispersed his aura as he stared down the cannon atop the moon. Within seconds, the bright blue energy shining at the end of the weapon reached its maximum power, and like lightening, the cannon dispersed that energy and fired off a single 200-foot-tall and wide beam of energy that began rocketing towards the Planet below it at speeds of Mach 10.

Reacting on instinct, the lower-class warrior flared up his KI and created an aura around himself that was 3 times larger and stronger than usual one, right before he launched both of his arms out and caught the massive beam of destruction as it reached his location. The mere act of the Freedom Fighter touching the blast created a shockwave strong enough to level part of the landscape on the Moon that was miles and miles apart. The Super Hybrid held his ground for several moments, though before long he realised that the beam was actually far stronger than he initially thought, and soon found himself struggling to hold back the attack as he was slowly pushed closer and closer to the atmosphere of the Planet below.

After a long and hard struggle, the Freedom Fighter had been pushed all the way back to the troposphere of Mobius, and, at the rate he was being pushed, it wouldn't be long before he was pushed all the way back to the surface, sealing Mobius' fate. It was at that moment he decided he'd played long enough, and with one mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs, Hariko ascended to his Super Hybrid 2 Form once more, right before he used his amplified power to hold back the attack using just his left hand, and quickly began to push the blast from the cannon all the way back to the thermosphere in a matter of seconds.

Then, after pulling his right hand down by his hip and clenching it into a fist, the lower-class warrior unleashed a mighty roar once more as he launched his fist forward, struck the beam dead in the centre, and instantly sent it flying back to where it came. Just a moment later, the beam had finally returned to the moon and collided with the cannon, and just like what would've happened on Mobius had it hit, the beam erupted into a massive dome like explosion that quickly grew in size and completely covered the moon's surface whilst eradicating whatever was in its way. Considering that there wasn't actually much on the moon, the cannon was hit with ten-times as much power as what would've hit Mobius, and utterly destroyed as a result.

With a smirk on his face, Hariko turned back to the Planet below and dispersed his KI to return him to his normal form, right before he flared up his normal aura and took off back down to Mobius.

* * *

In the centre of Harthill, the Freedom Fighters had been cornered by the Army of Rouge Hybrids with no way out. Down every single street road there was at least 100 soldiers awaiting the 6 warriors, though straight ahead of them, down the street that Vincent was currently doing battle with Ronin, there was at least double the amount waiting to close in on both them and their comrade. Just when all hope seemed lost, a familiar energy suddenly appeared on each warrior's radar, and as their attention turned to the skies above, a smile graced each of their faces.

Flare:"MANGHAM INBOUND!" he exclaimed as their enemies noticed the oncoming storm, distracting them long enough to allow the Freedom Fighters to begin fighting back.

Just as the Android claimed, the lower-class warrior came racing down from above and rocketed through the most crowded street, firing out as many energy blasts as possible at the incoming wave of Hybrid warriors, with most of his blasts succeeding in taking down the smaller opponents, and leaving the stronger ones left to be take care of. Upon touching down, the Hybrid God began to spin around whilst still moving forwards, firing off even stronger energy blasts that completely disintegrated any opponent they came in contact with.

Upon preforming 4 360 turns whilst firing off as many KI blasts as he could in that window of time, Hariko launched his right fist out and plunged it into the stomach of one Hybrid warrior, span around and then slammed his body into the floor, pushed forward and launched his left fist through the stomach of another opponent, threw him off and used the same hand to blast an incoming opponent from his right into nothing but ashes, charged up some energy around his right hand and used it to punch another Hybrid warrior clean in two, span around again and launched that same fist upwards in the form of an uppercut to completely take another Hybrids head off, and finally pushed forward once more and plunged his fist through another Hybrids heart, whilst using his other hand to disintegrate an incoming opponent with a blast of KI.

That left only Ronin, who was currently going bout for bout with Vincent using only their fists. Upon noticing that Hariko was quickly approaching him, the rouge Hybrid dealt a quick right hook across the cyborgs face, before using that same hand to fire off an energy blast at the incoming Mangham. Unfortunately, in doing so, Ronin left himself perfectly open for Vincent to deal a quick left jab to his ribs that broke several of them on impact, at the same time Logan leapt over the energy attack with a combat roll and avoided any harm.

Upon rolling back onto his feet, the Hybrid God slowly began to bring his left fist up whilst channelling his KI and creating a streak of blue energy around his hand, right before he screamed "MINICHUA DRAGON FIST!" and struck his fist straight into the right side of the rouge Hybrids stomach, tearing completely through it and destroying a portion of the right side of his upper body. Keeping his fist surrounded by the blue energy, Logan span back around and gifted Ronin a left hook straight to the jaw, shattering it and almost tearing it clean off with his power, right before he grabbed hold of the rouge Hybrids neck with his right hand, and then slammed Ronin straight into the ground before strangling him in order to keep him down.

Hariko:"Never expected to see you again, Great-Uncle!"

Ronin:"Ah, Hariko, my Nephew! It's been too long! You've grown into a fine young man, and an incredibly powerful one at that! Your Grandfather would be very proud of you, and so would your pitiful excuse of a father!"

Hariko:"You speak one more word about my father, and I'll send you back to the afterlife faster than you can even fathom!"

Ronin:"Go ahead; KILL ME! FINISH THE JOB YOUR GRANDFATHER NEVER COULD!"

Hariko:"Whilst I'd love nothing more than to do so, it isn't my place! Now; GO. BACK. TO. **HELL**!" he shouted in the rouge Hybrids face.

Following this, Vincent joined his comrade's side, his metallic hand now transformed into its cannon state-and with a fully charged Kamehameha residing inside of it-right before the cyborg slammed his cannon hand right into Ronin's face and let out a massive "HHHHAAAAAAAA!" as he unleashed his Kamehameha at point blank range into the rouge Hybrids face. The attack then expanded out and engulfed the entire city in a bright blue light, completely disintegrating the Corrupted Hybrids face as he and every last rouge Hybrid-whether they were alive or dead-was destroyed.

* * *

On the edge of the city, still locked in their duel with one of the lakes that ran through Harthill to their left, the Former Leader of the Hybrid race and the Prince were locked in combat. In attempt to strike his opponent upside the head, Cobran span clockwise and swung his Demon Blade diagonally upwards as fast as he could, though the High Chief managed to block the attack with his own blade before pushing it downwards out of the way, leaving his nephew open to be smashed on the back with his shield.

The Freedom Fighter staggered back as a result, but immediately regained his composure and preformed an anti-clockwise spin in order to use his axe to knock his Great-Uncle's shield out of the way, however the Royal Warrior used the momentum given to him from the attack to perform his own anti-clockwise spin and swing his own Demon Blade out in an attempt to slice his nephew in half. Though the attack failed, the Former Leader still managed to land a hit on the Prince as he swung his shield up and used it to uppercut his opponent right under the chin.

Believing his nephew to be open for an attack, the Corrupted Hybrid drew his Demon Blade above his head and prepared to bring it down to cut his opponent in half, though just before the attack could land, the SH3 used his axe to knock the blade out of the way before swinging his own Demon Blade across with the intent of cutting his Great-Uncle in half, only for him to block the strike from his nephew with his shield. The two struggled against one another's strength for a moment, but the build-up of power eventually forced them to back away from each other as another shockwave was produced that sent cracks throughout the ground they stood on and even caused a ripple to spread throughout the nearby lake despite them being a small distance away from it.

With his Great-Uncle now away from him, the Freedom Fighter had all the room he need to sprint forward, leap into the air and land a jump spinning crescent kick across the Royal Warrior's face with the use of his left leg. While the Former Leader was knocked off guard, the strike fueled his rage to push through the pain, grab the Prince by his long spiky hair, and then slam his right knee into his nephews face with enough force to send him skidding across the floor.

Of course, this only fueled the SH3's already incredible rage and prompted him to rush forward and begin absolutely battering the Corrupted Hybrid's shield as he attempted to use it to protect himself from his nephew's onslaught. However, what the High Chief didn't know was this was just a distraction for Cobran to get close enough and strike his Great-Uncle on the shoulder with his Demon Axe, knocking him off guard and allowing for the Freedom Fighter to smack his Demon Blade down onto the Royal Warriors back and stagger him.

The Prince then prepared to stab his Demon Blade through the back of the Former Leaders head, though narrowly missed his mark and ended up cutting his Great-Uncles neck when the Royal Warrior swung his left arm up and slammed his shield into the Freedom Fighters chest, knocking him back as the wind was taken from his lungs, allowing the High Chief to leap back to his feet and slice Cobran across the chest with his Demon Blade. The Corrupted Hybrid then jumped into the air and prepared to bring his blade down upon his opponent, though even in his injured state, the SH3 managed to bring his axe up in time to block the attack at the expense of being knocked back a few feet.

The Freedom Fighter then thrusted his right arm forward in an attempt to stab his Great-Uncle with his Demon Blade, though once again the Royal Warrior used his shield and blocked the attack, right before he dropped down onto his right knee and span around whilst swinging his own Demon Blade out in an attempt to slice his nephew in half, though failed as he stepped back to dodge. The High Chief then leapt back onto his feet, raised his blade above his head and prepared to bring it down on his nephew's shoulders, though once again Cobran managed to block the attack with the use of his Demon Axe.

Unfortunately, this was exactly what the former leader wanted his nephew to do, as he threw his arm downwards and caused the Prince to drop his axe. This forced him to go on the offensive to keep himself safe and attacked by swinging his Demon Blade up in an attempt to cut off his Great-Uncles head, only to be once again stopped by the KI shield around his left arm. The moment the blade made contact with the shield, the High Chief pushed it forward and knocked Cobran off guard, allowing for him to thrust his Demon Blade straight through his nephew's chest, just millimetres from his heart.

This act froze the SH3 in place, as he felt such a sheer agony spread to every part of his body whilst the very air in his lungs was taken in an instant. His suffering was further prolonged when the Corrupted Hybrid dug his blade in just that little bit deeper and began to twist the blade in place just to watch his nephew squirm and struggle that bit more. With his opponent practically immobilised, the former leader swung his arm across to the right and tossed the Prince away from both him and the lake. It took a moment, but the Freedom Fighter grinded to a halt on his back whilst clutching at his chest in an attempt to soothe the injury, and as he looked back up to look his Great-Uncle in the eye, he noticed his Demon Axe lying beside him out of the corner of his eye.

High Chief:"I **thought** I could trust you to help me lead our people into a new age, but it seems that there can only be **one**!" he exclaimed as his power suddenly began to rise.

All of sudden, the shield in his left hand began to decrease in size whilst his Demon Blade began to grow exponentially, eventually reaching the point where the blade no longer surrounded his hand and became an actual sword of energy. The Corrupted Hybrid then span the weapon in his hand so that the blade was pointing towards the ground, right before he grabbed the hilt with both hands, raised it above his head and prepared to bring it down and finish off the SH3.

However, with lightning fast reflexes for someone of his condition, Cobran reached over and grabbed his axe with his left hand, right before he launched it towards the High Chief and the blade became embedded straight into his chest. The weapon struck the former leader directly across the heart, and with such force that he froze for a minute in order to register what had just happened to him, right before he slowly loosened his grip on his weapon-resulting in him dropping it to the floor-and eventually dropped to his knees before the Prince as he felt his power slowly begin to drain at the same time his blood did.

"Im-impossible…" he barely managed to get out as blood oozed from his mouth and stained his royal armour.

Cobran:"You…have **lost** …Great Uncle…your plans…to harm this Planet…and its inhabitants…shall **never** be fulfilled…" he managed to get out through ragged breathes.

High Chief:"Cobran…all I ever wanted…was for our race to **thrive** as we once did…we were warriors; we should have **ruled** like warriors! We once controlled an entire Planet; we were hailed as some of the strongest beings in the **Universe**! For us to be reduced to a **mere** city on a Planet that **barely** thought anything of us…I couldn't stand it...especially when some of our people began to fear for our future after what the Demonk's did to us…"

Cobran:"So you decided to try and **harm** your own people? Tried to make us more **extinct** than we already were? Tried to kill a **God** when he was a mere mortal and had no chance to help his own people?" he spat at his opponent as he removed the blood-stained axe from his Great Uncles chest, causing him to throw up more blood whilst falling onto his hands in order to keep himself upright.

High Chief:"I was **determined** to regain our former strength! To root out whatever **fear** and **doubt** they had of our ability to protect ourselves! Our strength…would be **unrivalled** …but I would not rely on the legends and fantasies of our former people! We wouldn't rely on some ' **God'** to save us when he would not doubt just **abandon** us! Not when we were perfectly capable of protecting ourselves! You must see…why I had to **betray** our race…why I had to betray their **trust** and **deceive** them for so many years…why I had…to betray **you** …"

Upon hearing his former leaders pitiful excuse for all the wrongs he had done, the Prince felt his face contort into anger as he raised his axe above his head, right before he unleashed one final and massive battle cry from the bottom of his lungs and brought the weapon down straight into his Great-Uncle's back, stabbing straight into the man's spine and forcing more blood from his mouth and back. The Royal Warrior laid there for a moment, desperately trying to deal with the massive pain spreading through his back as his nephew watched on-taking great pleasure in the sight before him-and was only granted the will to fall onto his stomach a full minute later when the Freedom Fighter finally grabbed the axe with his right hand and removed it from his opponent.

Cobran:"If you thought that **disgraceful** excuse was enough to **save** you, you were **so** wrong. You didn't betray **me** , **or** our race. The only people you betrayed were **yourself** and your **brother**. He trusted you to lead the Hybrid people. He trusted you to lead them into a brighter future on a new Planet. **But you didn't**. You allowed your **irrational** fear of the unknown to consume how you ruled. You were **jealous** of how your brother got the throne first, and you allowed that jealousy to consume your being and turn you into the **twisted** and **evil** man you became" he explained before turning his back on his Great-Uncle and began to walk away.

Despite his condition, the High Chief managed to push himself back onto his knees and begin channelling his KI for one final attack. However, Cobran sensed this all too easily, and at Mach 3 speeds, he span back around and threw his hammer directly into his Great-Uncles skull with enough force to shatter his entire skull and destroy his brain in an instant. The corpse of the Hybrids former ruler remained upright for but a moment, until eventually it gave in on itself and collapsed backwards into the lake. The corpse then began to drift across the water whilst leaking enough blood to create a small red cloud underneath it, making it look as if his blood was carrying him across the lake.

With the battle now finished, the Prince powered down to his base state and dispersed his Demon Axe, and then simply stood staring at his former Great Uncle as he waited for the arrival of his comrades. A silence befell the area as he did so, though it was one he could appreciate. A comforting silence after the mess of the day that had just taken place. Because of his insane and power-hungry family member, the city had been left in ruins, the people were terrified, and now there was no one to lead them. If something wasn't done, chaos was soon to follow.

"You did well today, brother…" he heard a voice compliment from behind as a hand was placed upon his shoulder.

Of course, that hand belonged to Hariko, as he and the others finally reached the site of the battle and stared at the corpse drifting across the lake.

Cobran:"I did what was required of me. Nothing more, nothing less" he remarked as he turned to his brother and gave him a reassuring nod.

In response, the Hybrid God removed his hand from his comrade's shoulder and stepped away to look at the state of the city. As he did so, Abigail stepped over to her brother and joined him in a hug as the sun began to set behind them.

Abigail:"Grandfather would be very proud of what you did today, and I'm sure Mom and Dad feel the same way"

Cobran:"I can only hope I've put his and their souls to rest by taking out the obstacle in the way of the people's progression"

Vincent:"Unfortunately, they now face a new one…"

John:"The Council that once lead the people has now been killed…"

Gracie:"And the last ruler of the Hybrid race is officially dead…the people are without a leader"

Hariko:"Then I believe it is time for a new king to be crowned…" he remarked as he turned his attention to his brother-in-law.

"… **Cobran Aindrea** … _step forward_ …"

Upon his brother's instructions, Aindrea stepped towards the Mangham as he knelt down and picked up the blade left behind by the High Chief. With the blade in hand, the Hybrid tensed his body and ascended into his Super Hybrid Form, right before he began to concentrate some of his dormant energy into the weapon he held. After a moment of concentration, a light blue flame erupted around the blade, and shined with such a sheer heavenly force it was like it was crafted by the angels.

" **Cobran Aindrea** … _kneel_ …" he ordered, prompting the Prince to lower himself down onto his right knee and bow his head to the floor.

The Super Hybrid then grabbed the hilt of the blade with both hands and held it tightly in his grasp, right before he touched each of Aindrea's shoulders with the tip of the blade like one would do when knighting a warrior, and then held the blade right above his brother's head as he finished the ritual.

"By the **mark** of this **blade** , by the **blessings** of your **ancestors** , by the **will** of the **people** , and the **power** invested in me as the **Hybrid God** …"

The Mangham then span the sword in his hand so that the blade faced the ground, right before he stabbed it into the floor directly in front of Aindrea.

" **Cobran Aindrea** … ** _50th King of the Hybrid People_** … _you may rise_ …"

The Freedom Fighters head slowly rose back to stare at the blade before him, right before he reached up with his right hand, grabbed the blade by its hilt, and then removed it from the ground as he stood back to his feet. After taking a moment to inspect the blade, he turned his attention to the quickly approaching crowd comprised of the Hybrid people and began making his way forward to meet them. The crowd stopped a little before he reached them, and so he could address each and every one of them, he used what little energy he had left to make himself hover in the air.

Cobran:"My fellow Hybrids; the battle for the future of our people has been decided. No longer does the threat of being annihilated hang over our heads by the hands of a mad man attempting to be king. Now, our future is open for **us** to decide it by ourselves. We are **free** to choose how our people will move forward into a new age. We shall not be dictated by strength as my Great-Uncle wished for us to be. No matter the background of a Hybrid; whether they be from the upper class or the lower, whether they be powerful or weak, **all** Hybrids will have a place in the new age. Not a single man, woman or child will be left behind! **Every** Hybrid will have a place in our future! **Every** Hybrid shall work with one another to help us prosper after we have lost so much!

However, for us to have this future, there is but one greater obstacle standing in both **our** way, **and** the way of Peace for the Universe. Powerful Warriors known as the **Omega Gods** are steadily approaching the Planet and will do everything in their power to wipe out life as we know it. The battle against them shall be long and bloody, and we may lose many loved ones away, but if you will stand with me in this coming battle, I promise I shall lead our people into victory. I will help the people reach the Age of Prosperity that we have been denied for so long, and I shall be there to continue leading them in whatever troubled times befall us. This is our time! The time of the Hybrids has finally arrived. So, says, **_King Aindrea_**!" he exclaimed as he raised his weapon to the sky.

A massive round of applause and cheer erupted throughout the crowd after they heard the words of their new leader. Not a single person felt anything negative towards Aindrea after such a speech, especially since they all felt they could now connect with him on a more personal and less formal manner. As he watched the crowd unfold into what could only be described as sheer joy, a single tear raced down Cobran's face at the prospect of being accepted as his peoples new leader, and as he looked to the skies and towards the blade he pointed to the heavens, a smile crossed his face as he thought on how **brightly** the flames around the sword **burned** , and how they reflected the possibility of the Hybrids future **burning** as **brightly**.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in one of the furthest Quadrants of the Universe…**

…drifting through the endless nothing that was space was a humungous Grey Gem shaped identically to that of a Chaos Emerald. Atop this grey Gem stood a humongous figure, whose appearance was shadowed and hidden due to there being little to no light in this area of the Universe. Whilst this figure was no titan or absolute golem, he had a figure and physique that would put the Legendary Super Hybrid to shame, and the same was the case for the sheer power brimming from his being.

"So, it seems Honosenshi failed…" remarked the demonic and monstrous voice to no one in particular, though a voice did respond to him.

"And the Freedom Fighters grow stronger and stronger by the day. This could pose a problem if we do not act quickly" spoke a calm voice.

"Why bother acting? At this stage, our power hasn't fully unlocked, and shall not be unlocked until the prophecy comes to fruition"

"True, but with the power we have now, we still have a chance at taking the Freedom Fighters down and getting a head start on all of our goals"

"That is a fair point. Now that I think about it, I could use some entertainment…I'm getting sick of just standing around here and watching nothing…"

"What do you plan to do?"

"The thing I am best at; causing wanton destruction and absolute **genocide** …!"

"Hmhm, very well. Whether you actually kill our opponents or not results in a win-win situation for me anyway"

"How so?"

"Your actions will serve as a nice distraction so that my plans will go unnoticed. If you fail in killing the Freedom Fighters, you will help buy me time to enact my own plans. If you do kill them, then my plans and your own will be able to get underway without resistance"

"Hah! Now I remember why you were always my favourite! You always were a cunning and calculating bastard. What is your plan anyway?"

"I do not wish to spoil anything, my friend. Though I will inform you that I am heading to Planet Abaven to find the power held there"

"Well, I hope whatever you're planning goes the way you wish. I'm off to destroy Mobius and it's so called 'Protectors'…" he stated as he began to hover off of the gem and into the depths of space.

"Do enjoy yourself, **Jenosaido** …"

* * *

 **Another threat to Mobius' peace has been taken care of, and yet another looms closer by the minute. _Jenosaido_ , the newest revealed Omega God, has set his sights for Mobius with the intent of _entertaining_ himself. Just how powerful is this opponent? Will the Freedom Fighters and the new King of the Hybrid race be able to stand up to his might? And just what is the 3rd Omega God planning that involves Planet Abaven? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**

* * *

Quick side note: For those of you curious, this Chapter was heavily inspired by Transformers: Dark of the Moon, as I really enjoy that movie and wanted a Chapter similar to the Final Battle. Plus, I needed and wanted Cobran to become the King of the Hybrids in a spectacular way, and what better way than bringing back one of my oldest and probably underused Characters; the High Chief?

Also, if you're a little bit confused about the origins of Ronin and this Rouge Hybrid Army, then your questions will be answered when I eventually get around to creating New Mobius Z. It's in the works, of that I can assure you, but I wouldn't count on seeing it for a very long time.


	4. The Second Omega God: Jenosaido!

**A month passed after the defeat of the High Chief and the Freedom Fighters continued their training for the oncoming threat. Harikan and Xanaks remerged from the Time Chamber with the intent of resting in the outside world for a few days before returning to the chamber, and Dracton and Rexler returned from Planet Eirian to join their other comrades in their own training. Knowing that there was still power beyond his current limits, Hariko remained in Tyrus' Realm to continue this training. Little did he know about the oncoming storm that had secretly made its way to Mobius with the intent of causing destruction…**

* * *

 **October 12th, 11:03am, Tyrus' World…**

…atop a small hill in the one of the dimensions fields, right beside a large river with an incredible view of the Universe, was the Hybrid God himself, sat in a meditative stance and with his eyes closed to shut himself off from his surroundings. After a few moments bathing in the overwhelming presence of the realm, he took a deep breathe in, taking in the sweet scent of the grass beneath his feet and the aroma of the flowers in the field, before breathing them back out into the atmosphere and relaxing his body. The Mangham enjoyed the company of himself for a while, though his solitude was soon broken by the arrival of an old friend.

"And they say I'm obsessed with meditation…" chuckled a robotic voice from behind Logan.

Hariko:"That's mainly because you usually meditate instead of actually sleeping" he chuckled back as Dracton joined his side.

Dracton:"Touché. How's your training going?"

Hariko:"Thanks to Ujun, I've got all my transformations back and mastered them once again. I'm slowly getting closer and closer to re-acquiring my Super Hybrid God power, though I'm even closer to breaking the boundaries of Super Hybrid 3 to achieve something else!"

Dracton:"And what would that something else be?"

Hariko:"I have no idea, and I also have no idea how to actually reach it. Right now, despite how far I've come, I feel I still have a lot further to go before we can take on the Omega Gods"

Dracton:"Give it time. We will reach the level required to defeat them, and when we do, this Universe will finally achieve Peace"

Hariko:"We can only hope so"

Dracton:"Well, I'll leave you to it then. I just came to check on you…" he stated as he stood to his feet.

"Sure you don't want to take a break and come back to Mobius with me?"

Hariko:"No thanks. I'd rather not have my training flow interrupted"

Dracton:"You certain? I think I overheard a game of Uno being mentioned"

Hariko:"Then I think I'll definitely pass. Playing that game always brings back bad memories. You remember the time we played **Drunk Uno**?"

Dracton:"Of course I do. I've never seen such **chaos** …" he remarked as he visibly shuddered, prompting both warriors to laugh.

"Well, I'll see you in a few days then" he stated as he placed his right index and middle finger to his forehead.

Hariko:"See you soon" he remarked as his comrade disappeared with the use of Instant Transmission.

The Hybrid God then turned his attention back to his meditation, and as he reclosed his eyes, he shut himself off from the rest of the Universe once more…

* * *

 **…little did he know how much attention he should be paying to it…**

* * *

 **The Sky Patrol, moments later…**

…aboard the bridge sat Doctor Carnage, Rexler, Vincent and Gracie, each bored out of their minds and occupying themselves in their own ways. Whilst the doctor was going over several diagnostics and scans of both the Planet and his work, and the fusion Android was busy playing a game on one of his devices, the cyborg had found himself reading the newspaper whilst his wife laid beside him, suddenly interested in the recent events of Mobius. All was quiet for a few moments, until the group were joined by Dracton as he suddenly materialised in the room.

Gracie:"Hey, Dracton. How's Logan?"

Dracton:"He's fine, though he's pretty occupied with his training"

Carnage:"So nothing out of the ordinary then?"

Dracton:"Hehe. I suppose not"

Vincent:"Shame he didn't come back with you. Would've made our Uno game much funnier"

Carnage:"I thought you guys said you'd never play that game again?"

Dracton:"We said we'd never play it **drunk** again. That was one of the biggest mistakes we've ever made"

Rexler:"I don't see how playing Uno of all things drunk could lead to so much trouble. Didn't one of you set fire to someone's house in Mobotropolis?"

Vincent:"That was Sonic. He's wild when he's drunk. And one of us went missing for 3 days"

Carnage:"Xiro, to be exact. We found him in the Artika a couple of days after the whole fiasco. Speaking of the Artika, I believe something strange has occurred there"

Dracton:"What do you mean?" he asked as he joined his comrades side and looked upon the same screen he was inspecting.

Carnage:"Some of our satellites in the area picked up a strange energy reading touch down somewhere on the outskirts of the Artika. Luckily, no one was harmed, and then that energy disappeared just a few hours later. We have no idea what it was, where it came from, or what produced it"

Vincent:"Huh. That's weird"

Dracton:"What's weird?"

Vincent:"The papers said something similar"

Carnage:"Really? What did they say?"

Vincent:"Says here that a group of scientists spotted some strange light source heading towards Mobius at an exponential rate. They calculated it would touch down somewhere in the Artika like you said"

Dracton:"This can't be a coincidence then. I'll round up a few of the others and go check it out. Keep me posted if you find anything else" he ordered as he left the bridge with Rexler in tow.

Carnage:"Roger that" he acknowledged as he brought up several more specs and maps of the Planet.

Gracie:"I'll stay with Carnage in case something happens. Someone needs to be here to keep this ship in the air"

Vincent:"Got it. Stay out of trouble" he requested before he gave his wife a quick kiss and ran off after his comrade.

* * *

 **Artika, 11:25am…**

…amongst the massive blizzard overtaking the entire frozen land, 5 figures continued to trek against the harsh conditions to reach their desired location. These 4 figures were Dracton, Rexler, Vincent, Harikan and Xanaks, each of which was keeping themselves warm by having their auras constantly radiate around their body. Whilst the group hadn't been travelling for very long, they felt they were making very little progress considering they couldn't see where they were going.

Xanaks:"Remind me again what we're looking for?" he asked as he tried to see further through the storm.

Vincent:"According to what Carnage found, the crash site for that unknown energy should be somewhere around here"

Harikan:"I think I found it. Dead ahead of us" he explained as his bright blue eyes died down slightly due to the young man no longer actively using his Chaos Sight.

Dracton:"Let's pick up the pace then"

The 4 heroes then began sprinting across the Iceland, their target now found and within sight. It wasn't long before they reached what they had been searching for, and halted at the edge of a humongous crater in the ground that seemed completely out of the ordinary for the area they were currently residing in. Despite being on the coldest place on Mobius, the crater was somehow burning and smoking like it belonged in a volcanic wasteland, and the walls of said crater were lined with a strange alien marking language.

Vincent:"What **is** this thing?"

Harikan:"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's some kind of environmental anomaly. If this crater has been here for days, then it should've cooled off by now, especially in this storm. It's been going on long before the crater appeared, so there's no way smoke should still be produced by this thing"

Xanaks:"The fires of this thing look like they could burn for **eons** …there's something weird about all this"

Vincent:"No kidding. You see the writing etched around this thing?"

Harikan:"It doesn't look drawn or carved on. It's almost like they were created when the crater was"

Xanaks:"What's say you, Dracton?" he asked as the Eirianrobotto slipped into the crater and ran his hands over the markings.

Dracton:"I've seen these markings before. And I've seen a crater like this as well. It wasn't as bad as this though, and the fires didn't seem like they could burn as long as these ones do"

Vincent:"Now that you mention it, this writing does look familiar. It's almost the same as the ones we found in the crater **Kilutro** first appeared from"

Xanaks:"That's impossible. It couldn't be him. **Our** Kilutro is dead, and so is the one in the other Universe"

Harikan:"Then…who could've caused this…?"

Just then, the entire group's expression changed to one that made it look as if they'd been shot, as they sensed a humongous spike in energy at the same time the entire Planet shook ever so slightly.

Vincent:"What power…I've never felt anything like it!"

Harikan:"So may lives…gone in just seconds! Just what are we dealing with?!"

Dracton:"That energy…there's no mistaking it…that was the KI of a deity!"

Xanaks:"Which means-"

Dracton:"Yes…"

* * *

 **"There's an Omega God on the Planet…"**

* * *

 **Empire City, moments before…**

…as everyone went about their normal daily routine in the busting and busy city, enjoying the peace their Planet had somewhat sustained, a mysterious figure watched life unfold from the skies above. This figure was a giant in every sense of the word, towering at over 8'10 whilst he had the physique bigger and greater than any Olympic Bodybuilder could dream to reach. At first glance, one could mistake this figure as an incredibly jacked up Kilutro, though they would be wrong despite their shared appearance traits.

This figures skin was a light grey but was covered in multiple black markings just like the Demon that fought the Freedom Fighters. One of these markings included the chest and ab areas of his upper body being completely black whilst the rest of it was grey, and came with a line that stretched from each side of his chest and went around his shoulders before meeting in the centre of his back. The crotch region of his body was also completely coloured black, and the same went for his legs from the waist down to his ankles, whilst the outside portion of his thighs remained grey.

He had a ring around each of his biceps that had an extra line extending down from them, across the middle of his arms and connected to the massive black patch covering his arm from the bottom of his bicep to the top of his forearm. A smaller line stretched down from this patch and connected to the ring around each of his wrists, which blended in with his hands that were completely black save for the fingers and had two sharp spikes extending from the back of his hands. Around the lower portion of his leg was a thick black ring that stretched from his ankle to his knee and made his already bulky legs seem absolutely massive.

The grey feet of this figure were massive and almost like that of some powerful predator, with their black claws sharp enough to slice through any material like it was mere paper, and their unique structure that put 3 toes at the front of the foot and two at the back on either side. Upon each of his shoulders was a familiar fire-like tattoo previously seen on the likes of Garo Kan, yet his somehow seemed to radiate with an immense power not previously felt before. Stretching up from his chest, across his neck and into his muzzle was a black line that blended into the figures already black muzzle, which had no visible mouth to speak of.

The figure had 5 long and sharp quills, 4 of which parted from the side of his head and stretched down to the back of his knees, whilst the 5th was shorter and only seemed to reach the back of his neck. These quills were all light grey, just like the spiky Mohawk leading down the middle of his head, though the tips of each quills were dyed a dark grey. His black sclera'd and red irised eyes looked upon the world below him with boredom and disgust.

"This world is so peaceful and content… **I hate it** …" he stated as he slowly raised his right hand and pointed his palm at the city below.

The figure then simply tensed his hand, right before a bright red ring appeared around the entire city and was soon followed by a humungous energy beam that exploded from the depths of Mobius and rocketed into the skies above, completely disintegrating Empire City in its entirety, along with every living being that was residing in it just a moment ago. When the blast finally settled, there was nothing but a barren wasteland left where the city had once stood, and the figure finally looked upon the world with glee and excitement.

" **Now** , the **fun** begins…" he chuckled as a red aura flared up around his body.

The figure remained in the air for a few moments, awaiting the arrival of his soon-to-be opponents, and within time, his patience was rewarded when he felt several energy's closing in on him from behind. Whilst keeping his aura about him, the giant turned to face these newcomers, and felt a smile on his face when the 5 Freedom Fighters immediately took their fighting stances upon stopping before him.

"Finally, my **entertainment** has arrived" he remarked with such a casual tone it both angered and frightened the heroes.

Dracton:"Judging from your KI, you must be another Omega God"

"You are correct. My name is **Jenosaido, Second Omega God of Existence**. And you must be Dracton"

Dracton:"That's the name"

Jenosaido:"Your display against Honosenshi was remarkable. Of course, he was much weaker than he normally is, but considering you are a mortal, your power is nothing to just turn away at"

Harikan:"Enough talk. Why are you here?!"

Jenosaido:"There is a **prophecy** surrounding us Omega Gods. When it comes to fruition, we will be released and enact our own goals against this Universe. Until that time, however, we must bide our time and be patient. However, **my** patience has worn thin, and I wish to find some form of entertainment to pass the time. So, I figured the best thing to do to pass the time would be to **slaughter each and every one of you and annihilate this entire Planet**. Maybe even cause the complete **genocide** of a few races"

Xanaks:"And you think we're just going to let you get away with that?!"

Jenosaido:"The better question is; _what makes you think you can stop me_? As if any of you have what it takes to stand up to a **God** "

Vincent:"We'll see about that!" he exclaimed as he activated his Killed of Sanction State.

The cyborg then made a mad dash towards his opponent and launched his right fist forwards in the fastest and most powerful punch he'd ever mustered, though literally seconds after he first threw his attack, it was caught in the giant's huge right hand. A smirk then dawned on the mouthless monster's face for but a moment, right before he tightened his grip on the hybrid's hand, and watched him scream and struggle in agony as he felt the bones in his hand begin to break.

Dracton:"Let him go!" he ordered as he rushed forward and transformed into his Override Form.

Unfortunately for the robot, the Omega God only saw his rush as a means to inflict more damage to both his opponent's, and so right as the Eirianrobotto was about to reach the giant and possibly free his friend, Jenosaido swung his arm out and smacked the Overridden machine flying into the distance with his own comrade. After he had watched the robotic Mangham fall all the way down into the waters below, the mouthless monster swung Younge above his head and tossed him towards the 3 young men before him, though luckily, he was caught by Harikan and Rexler, as Xanaks drew his blade and went Ultra Hybrid.

With all his might, the Mangham swung his blade above his head and brought it down against the mouthless monster's shoulder in an attempt to slice him in half, though his goal of killing this opponent in one strike were shattered when his own sword did the same upon contact with the giant's body. Whilst the young man was temporarily stunned by the fact his blade had broken so easily, Jenosaido launched his left hand up and grabbed the Ultra Hybrid by his neck, right before he began to drop towards the ground at an exponential rate, and finally slammed Xanaks back first into the remains of Empire City with enough force to create an 8 feet deep and wide crater upon impact.

Jenosaido:"Did you **really** think a little **sword** was going to hurt **me**?"

Whilst keeping the Mangham down with his grip upon his neck, the mouthless monster slowly raised his right hand and closed it into a fist, ready to slam it down into Xanaks' face and crush it into nothing but a red stain in the rubble. However, just as he was about to end the swordsman's life, Jenosaido was taken flying across the now desolate wasteland as a now Ultra Hybrid Harikan came flying down from above, slammed both of his feet into the Omega Gods chest, and used the momentum behind him to push the giant across the landscape.

"It seems this one has more fight in him!" he exclaimed before he began to laugh manically as he was carried across the wasteland he had created.

Eventually, the Omega God pushed the Mangham away from him with a burst of KI, and as Harikan lunged into to attack with hundreds of rapid fire punches, Jenosaido simply tensed his chest and took every attack that hit him like they were nothing more than stings from a bee. When the Ultra Hybrid realised his attacks weren't working, he back flipped away from his opponent and landed a few feet away, and after slipping into a backwards right junsuki stance whilst drawing his hands down by his left hip, he charged enough of his KI to produce a bright blue ball which consumed the young man's hands and radiated with enough power to end a Planet in seconds and shake the wasteland that was once Empire City.

Harikan:"Let's see how you like this one! ULTRA KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled as he thrusted his arms forward and unleashed the ball in his hands into a giant 40-foot-tall and wide beam.

The attack raced across the land at speeds of Mach 3, reaching the mouthless monster in moments and looking as if it was going to launch the giant flying into the distance upon collision with his body. However, that collision never came, as just when the attack was about to hit the Omega God, he swung his left arm upwards and backhanded the attack away from him like he was swatting a mere fly. The Ultra Kamehameha was sent flying across the wasteland before finally colliding with the floor and erupting into a giant dome explosion which spread far enough to nearly consume the two standing fighters whilst disintegrating the already destroyed city.

Jenosaido:"Is that all you have, **boy**?" he remarked as his mouthless muzzle scrunched itself into an even eviler smirk.

Harikan:"There's no way you just deflected my attack! I had enough power in that Kamehameha to wipe out a solar system!"

Jenosaido:"Really? A solar system? In my day, a Solar System was **miniscule** compared to the amount of **destruction** and utter **chaos** I could cause. Surely that isn't the extent of your power?"

Harikan:"Grr…if I wanted, I could tap into more power than that. However, I don't want to run the risk of harming the Planet. Solar System level is about all I can control without going overboard"

Jenosaido:"Good Chaos. The warriors of this Planet are pathetic! How did you ever beat my children?"

Harikan:"Your **children**? A monster like you had children?! I don't see how we could ever forget such abominations!"

In milliseconds, the son of the Hybrid God was sent straight to the floor with enough force to send cracks throughout the wasteland, as Jenosaido instantly appeared standing in front of him, back facing the young man, and simply lifted his left hand up to smack the Mangham in the nose. As the Ultra Hybrid stumbled to sit up and face his opponent in disbelief at how fast he travelled and how hard he hit, he noticed that the simple blow he was dealt had forced blood to begin trickling down his face and onto his shirt.

Jenosaido:"That is what you get for **insulting** my children…" he remarked as he turned to face the Freedom Fighter whilst wiping the blood off of his hand.

"But yes, I **do** have children. Several decades before our imprisonment, my **wife** and I-a fellow **Omega God** and the most **beautiful** specimen created in the entire Universe-decided to create a family that would be allowed to **flourish** in the **new world** we Omega Gods would create. The offspring we produced winded up either taking my appearance and power or my wife's. Our two **favourite** and most **powerful** children were entrusted with a **portion** of our own power, but just like our own power when we were sealed away, theirs was **restricted**. It still didn't stop them from being some of the most powerful beings in the Universe. You and your Freedom Fighters faced these two children. Their names were **Kilutro** and **Garo Kan** "

Harikan:"No way…you were responsible for the creation of those two-those two- **genocidal monsters**?!"

Jenosaido:"Yes, and **you** killed them. Now I shall repay the **debt** you Freedom Fighters owe me" he coldly remarked as he flared up his aura once more.

The mouthless monster then raised his right foot to the point his knee was nearly touching his chest and prepared to bring it down on his opponent and crush the young man like a mere insect under his non-existent boot, though just before he could end the Mangham's life, a golden figure came racing across the landscape and launched the Omega God flying upon impact. It took the giant a moment, mainly because he was so caught off from being attacked so suddenly, but he managed to grind himself to a halt by digging his massive razor-sharp toes into the ground. When he finally came to a halt and turned his attention back to his target, he found that same golden figure standing in front of him as protection, revealing himself as Cobran Aindrea in his Super Hybrid 3 Form.

Cobran:"Not so fast, **Omega God** …first; you deal with me!"

Jenosaido:"Hmm. A simple task. A mere **Prince** is nothing to me"

Cobran:"I am no **mere** Prince anymore. Now, you face the ruler of the Hybrids, and I shall show you our might!" he yelled as his aura enveloped him once more.

The two warriors then charged towards one another in their own ways, with Jenosaido sprinting across the land whilst Cobran flew towards his opponent, and whilst the Omega God prepared himself for whatever his enemy was about to throw at him, the King of the Hybrids exclaimed to the heavens "DEMON FISTS!" causing each of his hands to become surrounded in a black fire-like aura as he clenched his hands into fists.

Upon reaching one another at the halfway point between their previous standing positions, Aindrea slung his right arm upwards and uppercutted the mouthless monster's stomach with enough force to unleash a shockwave powerful enough to split the remains of Empire City into several chunks and level the landscape as a result. Despite the sheer power the SH3 demonstrated in his attack, the only thing it seemed to succeed in doing against the giant was stopping him in his tracks.

In response to this, the demon thrusted his own right arm outwards and grabbed the Freedom Fighters entire head in his hand, right before he performed a 180 degree turn and launched the ruler of the Hybrids flying into the skies above. Just when Cobran believed himself to be in the clear and with a moment to regain his composure, Jenosaido came soaring from below and slammed his left knee into Aindrea's stomach with enough power to not only launch him across the Planet at speeds of Mach 6, but also cause the very clouds above them to dissipate from the sheer force of the attack.

* * *

It was only when the SH3 reached the skies above Station Square did he manage to come to a halt, though was offered no time to relax and was forced to raise his guard as the Omega God appeared above his opponent and brought his fists down in an attempt to crush the Freedom Fighter where he stood. The giant's fists collided with his opponent's guard with enough power to launch him towards the city below, where Aindrea eventually collided back first with the road of a busy street after crushing a small taxi on his impact, causing a small crater to be made in the street from his collision whilst sending a wave of panic over all citizens present to witness the event.

Whilst the populace didn't flee at first, they certainly began to run the moment the Omega God touched down further up the street, and slowly began to make his way towards his disoriented opponent that had just managed to lift himself from the crater and remains of the taxi. The SH3 rubbed his forehead with his fire covered hand, and upon inspecting the remains of the vehicle he destroyed-finding that the driver had subsequently died the moment the taxi was crushed-the King of the Hybrids felt his rage against the God grow just that little bit greater as he stood up to face his enemy once more.

"You made a **big** mistake bringing me here, Jenosaido. For involving civilians, I'll make your death **twice** as painful!" he growled as the fire around his fists grew greater than previously.

Jenosaido:"And **you** made a big mistake believing yourself capable of defeating me. Though for showing great courage in attempting to best me, I shall make **your** death quick and **slightly** less painful" he remarked as he stopped in the middle of the street as Aindrea continued to walk towards him.

The mouthless monster then raised his left arm ever so slightly so that his hand was in line with his head, and upon extending his index finger and pointing it towards the sky, the Omega God drew a small circle in the air with his finger and some red energy that leaked off of his limb. Just seconds later, a huge red circle around 10 feet tall and wide appeared just above the mouthless monster, and as the giant outstretched his arm and pointed his finger at his approaching enemy whilst uttering the name of his technique "ONSLAUGHT OF DESTRUCTION" the ring above his head suddenly began to fire off hundreds of thousands of KI blasts towards the King of the Hybrids.

One blast had been fired ahead slightly faster than the others and allowed Aindrea to react in a way that would allow him to see what he was up against. With incredible reflexes, the SH3 launched his left arm outwards and backhanded the KI blast into the distance, where it eventually collided with the side of a skyscraper and took out a huge chunk of the building like it was nothing. Realising the power these attacks held, the Freedom Fighter had only a few seconds to calculate how he would counter each of these attacks, and so the moment the wave of KI blasts reached him, Aindrea began hitting each blast that came his way with a specified amount of power and at a certain angle so that the attacks would only fly into the sky and harm no one.

When the final blast had been deflected, the ruler of the Hybrids dropped down onto one knee, feeling the exhaustion and absolute fatigue take over him from both the physical and mental strain countering so many attacks had put on him. Unfortunately, this left him wide open when the demon came racing down the street and slammed his right knee straight into the SH3's stomach, forcing blood from his mouth right before he was sent into and through the side of a small shop before being buried in rubble.

The mouthless monster then lowered his leg and was ready to take a causal stroll towards his opponent before killing him where he laid, however the Eirianrobotto had different plans as he came swooping in from the giants right, crashing through the side of a building to surprise his opponent, and managed to drop kick the giant with enough force and momentum behind him to send the towering titan flying down the road, all the while he continued to dig his feet into the floor to slow down his travel. The Omega God's travel eventually came to a halt after he collided back first against the side of a building, his impact sending cracks throughout the structure as he gave his ribs a rub from where he had been hit.

Whilst the attack hadn't harmed him even in the slightest, he was annoyed by it, and felt even more compelled to rip the machine apart, piece by piece. Luckily for him, he was given a chance as Dracton came racing down the street and attempted to sock Jenosaido across the jaw with his right hand, though the giant easily caught the attack with his own right hand, right before he twisted the robots entire arm around-breaking it in the process-and then threw the Freedom Fighter above him so that he was slammed back first against the building he had just crashed into.

Following this, Harikan came racing down the street, his right fist at the ready to unleash a KI powered punch, though just as he was about to hit Jenosaido, the mouthless monster-with his grip upon the machines broken arm-swung the somehow still conscious Dracton downwards and threw his body into that of his former students, sending both flying and skidding down the streets with no control over themselves. It took a few blocks, but eventually the Mangham managed to regain control of himself, and with the use of his father's Instant Transmission, the Ultra Hybrid appeared right before the Omega God and swung his KI powered fist straight into the giant's jaw.

The power that burst from the attack was enough to force the demon through the wall and into the very building which he had previously stood against, though not enough to take him off his feet or disorient him enough to be incapable of countering the Ultra Hybrids incoming tackle with a left sidekick straight to the stomach. The counter was enough to force both the air from the young man's lungs as well as a small amount of blood from his mouth, and whilst he hung limply atop the giant's monstrous foot whilst somehow still breathing, the Omega God preformed a full 180 before using the momentum of his body to launch the Mangham flying off of his limb, and through the other side of the building.

The Freedom Fighter ended up crashing face-first into the floor of the next building over, and after barely managing to get back to his feet and check his lungs could still work, he was sent sky-rocketing through every level of the building and into the heavens above when the towering titan rushed forward and landed an immensely powerful right uppercut to the young man's chest. Upon lowering his fist, Jenosaido took a moment to watch his latest victim be sent soaring towards the clouds above, though the smirk that previously befell his muzzle quickly vanished as he watched a shadowy figure catch the Ultra Hybrid and carry him off somewhere. The giant would've given chase and finished his latest opponent, had it not been for what came next.

"HEY! BIG GREY AND UGLY!" called out a familiar voice from previously.

Upon hearing this call from behind him, the towering titan slowly turned to investigate who had dared insult him and found himself genuinely surprised to find Vincent of all people still breathing and ready to face him. And, of course, the cyborgs robotic arm was transformed into its cannon state and had packed into it such an incredibly powerful Kamehameha wave that Younge's entire arm was shaking as he struggled to contain the power, at the same time the floor beneath his feet shook and cracked whilst tiny pieces of the floor were ripped from their place and disintegrated upon floating into the air.

"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" he yelled as the bright blue ball at the end of his arm shone that little bit brighter.

Following this, the KOS warrior fired off his attack-the mere process of doing which unleashed enough force to send the Freedom Fighter flying down the street-and the bright blue ball of energy raced across the space between the two buildings at speeds of Mach 6 before finally colliding with the Omega Gods body. On contact, the ball erupted into a massive 40 feet wide beam that raced into the heavens above, completely destroying both partially damaged buildings the moment it was unleashed, and the shockwaves given off by the blast as it carried on were enough to cause several more buildings in the vicinity to collapse on the spot.

* * *

It took many moments, but as the dust finally began to settle, Younge managed to pick himself up off his small dent in the street and stand before the smoke left over from his desperate attack. The surrounding area was absolutely decimated, and made it look like some unnatural disaster had taken place on the city block, completely wiping everything away as a result. The KOS warrior stared long and hard into the smoke, urgently trying to find some sign of success, though what emerged next from the smoke caused him to freeze on the spot from pure fear, as Jenosaido casually strolled out of the destruction without so much as a mark.

Jenosaido:"A valiant effort, but ultimately pointless. Since my last victim escaped suffocating in the atmosphere just moments ago, I shall gift you a fate worse than anything he would've suffered…" he chuckled as his red aura flared up around his body once more.

" **JENOSAIDO**!" roared a voice far behind the two warriors.

After the two turned their attention back up the street to where Aindrea had been buried in rubble, they watched as a massive golden beam of light raced from the depths of the rubble and into the skies above, completely disintegrating it as a result, right before a shining figure with massive locks of hair emerged from the rubble and stood glaring at the giant. This figure was of course Cobran, and now that he had been hurt and disgraced in such a way, he was pissed.

"Forget messing with the rabble and come face a **true** opponent. You won't get a greater battle than from that of a **King**!"

Jenosaido:"Then by all means… **bring it**!" he remarked as he waved his fingers as a sign to say 'come get me'.

Accepting the challenge, the King of the Hybrids drew his Demon Blade in his right hand and raced forwards to attack his opponent, right as the cyborg took to the skies knowing not to get in the way of his comrade at a time like this. Upon reaching the mouthless monster, the SH3 swung his arm outwards and smacked his blade against the demon-right as he raised his guard-with enough power to send him skidding down the street once more, though still not enough to take him off of his feet and as a result the giant was left still standing.

The Freedom Fighter rushed forward to attack the towering titan once more, bringing his blade above his head upon approach, and as he finally reached his enemy-who simply stood there awaiting his next attack-Aindrea swung his arm downwards in an attempt to chop the Omega God in half. Unfortunately for Cobran, the moment his blade was about to make contact with the giant's shoulder, his enormous right hand raced up and caught the ruler of the Hybrids' entire arm, completely encompassing his Demon Blade and rendering it completely useless.

"Is that all you have to offer?" he remarked as he slowly and slowly tightened his grip, bringing the King's arm closer and closer to snapping in two.

Cobran:"Never underestimate the power of the HYBRIDS!" he yelled as he threw his free hand to the sky.

Upon citing the incantation "DEMON AXE!" a small black staff materialised itself in the air before landing in his hand, and the contact between the two caused a purple blade of KI to materialise around the staff, which he then stabbed into his opponents arm and managed to inflict enough pain to actually cause the giant to drop the Freedom Fighter. Now free from his opponent's grip, the SH3 began to push the Omega God down the street as he began hacking and slashing at every part of the demon's body, with each new injury forcing the towering titan to take another step down the street in an attempt to gain some distance between himself and his enemy.

"Not so **tuff** now are you, **Omega God**?!" he mocked as he slashed across the mouthless monster's chest and left a massive scar against his skin.

The King of the Hybrids then swung both weapons above his head before bringing them down into the street, and just seconds later, a huge purple wave of KI burst from the floor, engulfed the towering titan, and carried him flying down the street whilst burning and pulverising every single part of his body. The wave eventually stopped about 5 blocks later, when the Omega God finally regained enough composure to crush the attack within his hands like a common fly. It was at that very moment when he spotted Cobran come dropping down from the skies above, both weapons raised above his head once again to repeat his previous technique upon Jenosaido.

"YOU SHALL BOW BEFORE THE **KING OF THE HYBRIDS**!" he roared on his approach towards his foe.

However, right as the SH3's weapons were about to make contact with his opponent and the street below him, the Omega God managed to catch both Aindrea's arms in his monstrous hands, and after holding the King in place for a few moments as he desperately struggled against the giants grip, the mouthless monster tightened his grip to the point that both the ruler of the Hybrids' arms were shattered like glass, as he unleashed a deafening scream of anguish from the sheer agony his body was now experiencing.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet, that very second…**

…the moment his brother unleashed that agonising scream from his lungs, the Mangham's eyes shot open and radiated with both an incredible rage and determination, right before a massive golden light overtook the hybrids body before he rocketed off into the stars.

* * *

After holding Aindrea off the ground for several moments and allowing him time to squirm and struggle against his hold, the mouthless monster finally felt the energy weapons in and around the Freedom Fighters hands dissipate, solidifying Jenosaido's knowledge that his opponent was prime for pummelling. Following this, the giant released his grip on his opponents left arm, before using his grip on his right arm to swing the broken Aindrea above his head, and then slam him face first into the concrete with enough force to create a 5 feet deep and wide crater in the ground whilst cracks were created throughout the city's foundation.

Jenosaido:"A King? Ha! Pitiful! Is that all your Planet can surmount to stand against me? After all…" he mocked as he slowly pried his victim from the street and held him so that they were eye to eye.

"…what is a **King** to a **God**?" he growled right in the Freedom Fighters breathe, letting out a small breath that would've easily burnt a normal being to a crisp.

In response to this comment, the King simply spat in the Omega Gods face, succeeding in doing no more than pissing the giant off, but bringing a great smile to the somehow still SH3's face. With that, the towering titan preformed another 180 and launched the Freedom Fighter flying down the street, though before he could collide with anything serious and bring more harm to himself, he was fortunately caught by Harikan as he teleported behind the ruler, and helped set him down on the street where Vincent, Dracton and Xanaks were waiting for them, and the former two helped break Aindrea's arms back in place before helping him to his feet.

"This is **all** Mobius could muster to protect their world? To **entertain** me in combat? These are the great **heroes** that saved this Universe and brought it **peace**? None of you are even worth the **dirt** on my **feet**. It's time to **end** this…"

Upon outstretching his right hand, a huge ball of red KI surrounded the Omega Gods fist and radiated enough power alone to shake the very ground beneath his feet. Then, after taking aim at the group of downed heroes before him, the demon slung the attack like a tennis ball and launched it down the street towards his opponents. However, just before his attack could hit, a golden figure appeared before the Freedom Fighters, caught the attack with both his hands, and using all of his might, slowly crushed the attack into nothing. The moment the KI blast was extinguished from existence, the golden figure was revealed to be the Hybrid God himself, Hariko Mangham, standing in his Super Hybrid Form.

Hariko:"Actually, I think it's about time things started getting a little more serious…" he coldly remarked as he powered down to his base state.

Harikan:"Father!"

Vincent:"Heh. About time you showed up"

Hariko:"Sorry guys. I was caught up in my meditation"

Cobran:"As long as you're here now, it doesn't matter"

Hariko:"Right. There's still a few civilians trapped in the city. G.U.N managed to get most out but there were a few stragglers. I sensed a transport of theirs on its way here. Get those people to safety. I'll deal with this… **Jenosaido** …"

Xanaks:"You got it!" he answered for everybody before they split up across the city.

Jenosaido:"So, the Hybrid God finally shows himself? It's about time I had a _real challenge_ …" he chuckled as he cracked each of his knuckles.

Hariko:"What do you want?"

Jenosaido:"Same as you I imagine; **Power** , **Entertainment** , A great **Thrill** in Battle. I have seen the best this Planet has to offer. I am **not** amused"

The Mangham then placed his left foot forward whilst bawling each of his hands into fists down by his hips, and upon tensing every part of his body, he ascended once more into the realm of the Super Hybrid.

Hariko:"You haven't seen **anything** yet"

After raising his fists and pounding them against his chest to pump him for the battle, the giant began to sprint down the street towards the Freedom Fighter, right as he slipped into the stance for his Kamehameha technique and began charging his KI for the move. With every step closer Jenosaido took, the more and more the ground shook and broke around the two warriors as Hariko's attack drew closer and closer to completion. It was only when the mouthless monster was mere feet away from the lower-class warrior-with both gargantuan arms raised above his head to bring down against his smaller opponent and crush him-did the Mangham finish charging his move and unleash it against the towering titan.

The Super Hybrid unleashed a beam of KI as large as the Omega God himself that raced down the streets of the city and shook the very island upon which the two were doing battle, causing a few stray and partially destroyed buildings to utterly collapse into mere piles of unrecognisable rubble. Knowing his enemy was still on the other side of the blast, Hariko funnelled every last bit of KI he had in order to prolong his Kamehameha and hopefully burn Jenosaido to a crisp, though eventually he was forced to completely halt his attack when the giant's arms managed to break through and were about to crush the Freedom Fighter, though with quick reflexes he raised his hands up to catch the attack and began using all his strength to hold back his opponent.

The amount of pressure the mouthless monster applied in his attempt to break the lower-class warrior's guard resulted in the concrete directly beneath the younger deity's feet shattering and dipping from his own weight alongside that of the elder deity's. It took all the Mangham had, but he eventually managed to force the towering titan off of him and a few feet down the street, but ultimately was forced to leap to his right and out of the way as the Omega God rushed forward and buried his left fist on the spot the Super Hybrid had once stood.

The second Hariko's foot made contact with the ground, he burst off with enough speed to create a crater of cracks in the ground from the point on the concrete his foot touched and planted a powerful right hook straight across Jenosaido's face that sent him stumbling backwards by a few steps. To keep the ball rolling, the Freedom Fighter immediately followed up with an equally powerful left hook that had the same effect on the giant as previously, though as he went in for an uppercut off his right hand, the mouthless monster consumed the lower-class warriors fist into his giant right hand before dealing the younger deity a left hook of his own, followed by a backfist off the same arm that sent him flying back down the street and away from the elder deity.

After rolling down the street to bring himself to a halt, the Mangham took a moment to reacquire his target, and upon finding that the towering titan had leapt into the air and was slowly approaching him from the skies, the younger deity leapt into the air to combat his fellow God. The two deities raised their right arms ready to attack one another and probably counter each other's attacks, though at the very last possible second, the Omega God tricked his opponent and switched which arm he was going to attack with, allowing him to send the Super Hybrid right back down where he came from when he slammed his massive left fist into the younger deity's chest.

On their decent to the ground, Jenosaido continued to bury his fist deep into Hariko's chest, leaving two gaping stab wounds in his chest as a result that grew worse the longer he was exposed to them. Luckily, the Freedom Fighters suffering was cut short when the two warriors collided with the streets below them with enough momentum and power built-up between them to create a large explosion across the area, though the moment the explosion subsided and the fires began to race across the streets, the giant was right back on the offensive as he came sprinting down the road whilst burying his fellow deity's face into the concrete, leaving a broken trail in the street from where the hero's body had been dragged.

For 3 blocks, the lower-class warrior was helpless to free himself from his opponents grip due to how disoriented he felt from the last few blows he was dealt and was completely defenceless when the mouthless monster finally ripped him from the ground and sent him flying across the city with a powerful left hook to the cheek. Luckily, the Super Hybrid wasn't sent very far, as he winded up colliding back first against a skyscraper similar in style to that of the Empire State Building in Empire City (which was now nothing but a pile of rubble). He landed at the very top of the building, and after his back made contact with a wall and shattered the glass of the top story room (which still contained a party of people clearly stuck in the city), he collapsed onto his knees breathless.

With his opponent incapacitated for the moment, the Omega God prepared to leap up after him and further add to his pain, but unfortunately his plans were cut short when he felt a small burning sensation hit him on the back before exploding. When he was sure the fires had died down and steam began to resonate off of his back, Jenosaido slowly turned around to see what had hurt him and found Ultra Hybrid Xanaks floating above him with his arms outstretched and his thumbs and index fingers touching, symbolising he had used his Burning Attack technique.

Jenosaido:"So, you're still alive? Impressive, but ultimately your efforts will mean nothing…" he chuckled as he raised his left arm and activated his Onslaught of Destruction technique once more.

Like before, the giant pointed his finger to face his opponent, prompting thousands upon thousands of blasts to be fired, and so knowing he could never counter so many attacks the same way Cobran just did, Xanaks simply crossed each of his arms into a cross-block in the hopes of defending himself and the surrounding city. Luckily for him, moments before all the attacks were about to hit him, John and Rexler emerged as if from nowhere, and after flaring up their individual auras, thrusted each of their arms out and combined their power to create a green energy shield before them.

Every single one of the KI blasts collided with this shield, and every single one was absorbed into the shield before dissipating into nothing, like the blasts had never been fired in the first place. One each and every blast had been fired and absorbed, the two Androids separated their power and each absorbed half of the shield into their beings, causing their auras to grow stronger than previously as their power exponentially grew from absorbing the KI of a Deity.

Xanaks:"Nice of you to show up" he chuckled as he stepped forward to join their side.

Rexler:"Sorry I took so long. Had to round up a little backup"

As if on cue, 7 figures descended from the skies and joined the Freedom Fighters side, taking their fighting stances simultaneously as to be ready to face the deity. The first 4 figures were Harikan, Dracton, Vincent and Cobran, each still in their strongest form and looking ready to face this opponent despite being completely destroyed by him earlier. The remaining 3 new figures were the Android children of Carnage; Drako, Flare and Ice Amadeus, each with a higher power level than previously which they hoped would help them in this inevitable looking battle. Despite facing so many powerful opponents, all the mouthless monster could do was laugh in the face of so many warriors, putting each and everyone one of them on edge.

John:"Everyone stay on guard. He has something planned" he informed his allies as their enemy's laughter finally began to die down and he spoke once more.

Jenosaido:" **Conflict**. **War**. **Murder**. **_Genocide_**. This Universe is **rich** with these **faults** and so many more. These faults **feed** my power and make it **greater** than before. With this power, I can cause these faults to become **worse** , and create more **circumstances** in which these faults take place. With a flick of my wrist, I can turn civilisations against each other, dividing them and creating **conflict** throughout the Universe. With a click of my fingers, I can ravage entire Planets with **War**. With a simple whisper, I can make even the closest of loved ones **murder** one another in cold blood. With a mere breathe, I could wipe out entire races, causing a sweeping race of **_genocide_** across galaxy after galaxy…" he chuckled as his aura turned more like a demonic manifestation of fire.

Vincent:"I don't like where this is going…" he simply stated as the area around them began to shake ever so slightly.

Jenosaido:"My power allows me to draw on the **causes** of these faults. Re-manifest the very **evils** that once spread such misery and bloodshed across this world. And there have been **many** that have done such horrific actions in this Universe. Allow me to re-introduce you to some of them…" he exclaimed as he slowly raised his right arm so that his elbow was in line with his shoulder.

The towering titan then tensed his arm in order to create a strange black fire around his hand, and upon clenching said hand into a fist, the black fire around his hand tripled in size as a massive beam of pure purple energy burst from the ground behind him and ascended into the skies above. From this beam, several shadowed figures emerged and landed by the deity's side, their identity's hidden due to the blinding light behind them, though the Freedom Fighters could make out certain characteristics and traits from the outlines of these figures.

It took a full minute, but as the final figure stepped from the light-making there a total of 6 figures in all alongside the Omega God-the light finally subsided as the deity dropped his fist, and the shocking identities of these figures was revealed as just a handful of the villains the heroes had faced in the past. To Jenosaido's left stood Kilutro, Rexcor and Kelriza on the end, and to his right stood Garo Kan, Garianga and Metal Hariko on the other end, and each of them stood in their strongest Forms. However, there was something different about each of them. It looked as if they had been ripped from a black and white picture, since all the colour had been drained from their person save for their eyes, which were now pure red abysses.

* * *

Hariko:"Ooohhh that's not good…" he remarked in a more bewildered and annoyed voice than a shocked one.

* * *

Xanaks:"That's-that's impossible! He revived all of them?!"

Dracton:"No. They might seem the same, but these aren't the **real** enemy's we fought. What we face now are mere **puppets** controlled by Jenosaido with the faces of our fallen enemy's. They have all of their power and techniques, but not their **characters**. They're nothing but mindless drones-with the slightest hint of their old goals-controlled by the Omega God to cause havoc across the Universe"

Jenosaido:"Go fourth my **marionettes** and wreak havoc upon this world once more!" he ordered as he motioned towards the warriors in their way, as well as the very Planet on which they stood.

Kilutro and Garo Kan:"Yes, father" they responded in emotionless, drone-like imitations of their previous voices, right before the 6 villains charged after the heroes as they split up across the city.

With the remaining obstacles in his path now removed, the giant turned back to the buildings his opponent sat atop, though was caught off guard when the Freedom Fighter appeared before him-now in his Ascended Super Hybrid Form-and caught his fellow deity with a left jab straight to the cheek. The lower-class warrior wasted no time in inflicting as much damage on his opponent as possible, and immediately struck the mouthless monster with a right hook to the face, followed by another left hook to the jaw, a jab to the stomach off his right hand that forced his fellow deity to hunch over slightly, and left the Mangham with just the opening he needed to send the towering titan stumbling down the street with a left uppercut to the jaw.

Whilst the Omega God was disoriented, the ASH rushed forward and planted a quick right jab to his opponent's nose to keep him off balance, right before he struck the elder deity in the stomach with enough force to shatter the ground beneath their feet as the two Gods were still moving further down the road. Just before Jenosaido could mount some kind of counterattack, his neck was grabbed by Hariko's left hand in order to pull him close enough to land another right hook across his cheek, one powerful enough to shatter the glass and windows of the surrounding buildings.

The giants head and body were forced to hunch down slightly from the direction of the punch, making the next left hook the Freedom Fighter dealt his face and almost crack his neck all the way around all the more painful, though didn't compare to the next punch the younger deity slung across his face off his right hand which ended up creating a small crack in the elder deity's jaw. To finish his assault against the mouthless monster, the lower-class warrior slammed his left fist into the elder deity's stomach with enough force to almost penetrate his body-though the point on the Gods body he was punched was almost visible on the other side-right before the Mangham clasped his hands together and used them to uppercut the towering titan into the skies above.

When the Omega God finally landed on the other side of the city and managed to get to his feet, he was immediately attacked by the ASH as he came swooping down from above and tackled his fellow deity down the street, though after digging his heels into the concrete for a full block in order to halt himself, Jenosaido grabbed hold of Hariko's upper body with both his gargantuan hands, lifted the younger deity above his head, and then slammed him into the road with enough force to send a spider web of cracks through the concrete for miles on end, right before several huge chunks of the ground within this spider web were levelled and burst out from the road.

Now with his own chance to deal some damage to his opponent, the giant reached down and grabbed both the Freedom Fighters legs in his hands, right before he swung his fellow deity above his head and into the floor behind him, causing a similar kind of damage as previously though to less of an extent. As the lower-class warrior finally managed to push himself onto his hands and knees due to being so disoriented after the last blow, he was immediately greeted to a boot to the head by the mouthless monster's monstrous left foot as he simply strolled towards him, launching him flying down the street before finally colliding back first against a small building.

Before the Mangham had any chance to pry himself free from his entrapment in the wall, he was forced to remain still as the towering titan grabbed him by the neck using his left hand, right before he raised his right fist ready to attack his younger deity, though not before tightening his fist ever so slightly in order to cause the spikes produced from his hand to grow ever so slightly sharper than previously. Using his now spiked fist, the Omega God punched the Super Hybrid directly in the face four separate times, each blow forcing the younger deity deeper and deeper into his place on the wall whilst simultaneously slashing at his face each time he was hit.

Once he had landed his 4th punch, Jenosaido loosened his grip upon his opponent and allowed Hariko to flop face first into the concrete, watching with great pleasure as the younger deity took in several deep breathes to try and recover from such deadly injuries. Across the side of the Freedom Fighters face were two massive bleeding scars, one of which went across his left eyebrow and nose, and one which cut across his cheek and lip. These two scars bled profusely due to the seriousness of both injuries and how new they were, though were mad even worse when the younger deity tried to push himself to his feet, and the giant used his monster-like right foot to slam his face back into the road.

After that, the lower-class warrior became motionless, leading the mouthless monster to believe he had killed his opponent on the spot like a mere inspect. **Pathetic**. This worthless excuse for a warrior that claimed to be a God had fallen at his feet so simply it was disgusting. At that moment, the towering titan sensed a group of KI's overhead, and upon looking up to find a group of news helicopters from stations around the world, the elder deity found his chance to wipe out whatever hope this Planet had of survival. Following this, the Omega God reached down with his right hand and grabbed the ASH's entire head in his hand, right before he dragged his entire body up off the ground and held the younger deity in the air for the world to see.

Jenosaido:" **MOBIUS**! ALLOW ME TO EXTINGUISH WHATEVER EMBERS YOUR PLANET HAS OF SURVIVING MY MIGHT! LOOK AT YOUR HERO! HE HAS FALLEN BEFORE MY POWER AS THE REST OF YOUR 'FREEDOM FIGHTERS' HAVE! HE IS **NO** GOD! HE IS **NOTHING**!"

Unfortunately for Jenosaido, whilst he was busy rambling to the world about his inevitable victory, he had unwittingly placed Hariko in the perfect spot to fight back, and so after allowing the giant to brag long enough for him to charge his KI, the Freedom Fighter swung both his legs upwards and kicked his opponent in the face with enough power to force him to drop the younger deity, right before the lower-class warrior created a golden KI blast in his left hand, and span around to fire it directly into the mouthless monsters face, forcing him to back away as the explosion burned his menacing eyes. When the elder deity finally regained his footing and cleared his vision enough to see, he lowered his hands from his face to glare at his fellow God with his rage-filled bloodshot eyes.

Hariko:"You're wrong, Jenosaido. I am a **God**. The **Super Hybrid God**. And I am the man who's going to send you to the grave for harming my Planet!" he exclaimed as he re-took his fighting stance.

"NOW COME AND GET ME YOU BIG GREY PILE OF SHIT!" he yelled as he flared up his aura, electricity sparking around his body with enough intensity to cause pebbles in the floor to hover in the air around him before being extinguished by the lightening around him.

Jenosaido:"HHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" he roared as he flared up his own aura, the ground beneath his feet cracking like it was ice with too much pressure applied to it.

Following this, the two warriors each unleashed a mighty battle cry from the bottom of their lungs whilst unleashing enough power to cause their auras to double in size and power, right before they each took one step forward and launched themselves down the street to meet one another. Once they had closed the gap between their previous standing points, both deities launched their right fists out to impact one another, and winded up colliding their attacks together with enough power and speed behind them to unleash 10 separate shockwaves all at once that shook both Station Square and the rest of the country for miles on end.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the depths of Hell…**

…standing before a massive crystal ball that depicted the battle taking place between the Freedom Fighters and the Omega God, were all the villains defeated by the heroes in the past, and as they witnessed these manifestations of themselves take on their old foes, they felt a deep rage building within them the likes of which they hadn't felt in a very long time.

Kelriza:"How… **dare** that excuse for a God use my likeness for one of his pawns…!"

Felrikan:"In using your likeness, he disgraces our **entire** family!"

Rexcor:"He **dares** to **mock** my **perfection** by reducing me to a **puppet**?"

Metal Hariko:"That machine ridicules our superiority over Mobians!"

Mecha Logan:"That pile of scrap wouldn't even pass as a **service droid** in our empire!"

Garianga:"I once ruled an entire **dimension** with my power, and here this clone struggles to take on even the most **basic** opponents!"

Kilutro:"After everything we've done for him, after all the destruction we caused in his name to carry on his **legacy** -"

Garo Kan:"He simply replaces us with **things** he can control" he finished as he placed a hand upon his brother's shoulder.

King Kalrax:"I am not sure about the rest of you, gentlemen, but I believe we need to get revenge for this mockery by eliminating our previous **transgressors** and these so called ' **Omega Gods** '"

High Chief:"Whilst I would want **nothing** more than to see those Freedom Fighters and the rest of the Hybrid race burn for their weakness, I'm afraid we simply lack the power to stand toe-to-toe with these deity's"

Ragnore:"He's right. Like it or not, no matter how much training we all do down here, we cannot stand up to the level our enemies have reached. We already have **two** that have become Gods of their own races, one who is seeking the **same** power from their own race, and one who is training with **the** God of Destruction, whilst the rest of them train with their powerful allies in order to reach a similar level whilst **succeeding** in the process. We need a new angle"

Shade:"A new way to accumulate power for ourselves, perhaps. A method that wouldn't require eons of training"

Garianga:"The Deathexen is out of the question. There's no way for me or anyone else to access it whilst we're down here"

Rexcor:"Then perhaps we should switch our search to something **in** this dimension. This is **Hell** after all. There must be **something** we can use to bring ourselves to the level of the Gods"

Metal Hariko:"I will send my scouts to look for anything of interest. When they have something, they will report back to us"

Kelriza:"Let us hope they find something. Our **revenge** is long overdue…"

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

…shockwaves could be seen from miles around, spreading across the skies of the city as the outlines of figures clashed together in powerful skirmishes before separating and racing across the city to continue their battle. One pair of these figures involved Vincent and the re-manifestation of Kelriza, as the two charged towards one another and grabbed one another's hands upon meeting, right before they began to use all their power in an attempt to overpower their opponent and inflict some real damage.

Unfortunately, it seemed that their power was even, leaving no chance of either of them overpowering each other, so Younge resorted to kneeing the Demonk in the face using his right knee, right before he tossed the alien flying towards the city below. As the cyborg rocketed downwards to pursue his opponent, a second pair of figures came racing past his previous floating point, skirmishing between one another for dominance in the battle. These two figures were of course Harikan and Rexcor, doing battle once again as if they were fated to do so for eternity, though the Mangham was clearly getting sick of having to battle his adversary, and as a result was being extremely aggressive in his fight with the Perfect Warrior.

Harikan:"I. AM. TIRED. OF. FIGHTING. YOU. OVER. AND. OVER. AGAIN!" he exclaimed as he continued to lay down punch after punch to his opponent's cross block guard, with each and every blow bringing the monster closer and closer to breaking.

The moment the Perfect Creature's guard was broken-leaving him wide open in the process-the Ultra Hybrid slammed both of his fists into his opponent's chest and proceeded to carry him downwards towards the ground at speeds of Mach 4. When the 2 were mere moments away from impacting the floor, the Mangham backed away from his old foe ever so slightly, right before he rushed forward and planted a right sidekick straight to the creature's stomach, launching him flying across the city before he finally touched down in the nearby sea.

Back in the streets of the city just beside the ocean, two figures came crashing down from the inside of a nearby building, collided with the street below them, right before they leapt back onto their feet and stared one another down in their fighting stances. These two figures were Xanaks and Kilutro, once again drawn to battle one another just like Harikan and Rexcor were. The Mangham tightened his fists ready to strike his opponent, right before he rushed forward and launched his right fist out to attack, right as Kilutro did the same, only he attacked with a right sidekick. Their two strikes clashed against one another, unleashing a shockwave on contact that shattered the glass of the surrounding buildings, right before the two began a struggle for dominance with their attacks.

Unfortunately for the demon, he had unwillingly put himself in a position for his opponent to take advantage of, and so whilst the two were busy trying to gain dominance over each other, the Ultra Hybrid used his left hand to grab the leg his enemy was attempting to strike him with, right before he performed a 180 on the spot and used his grip on the monster to throw him flying across Station Square, where he eventually crashed through the side of a skyscraper and became trapped inside it.

Xanaks:"This is ridiculous! No matter how much damage we deal them, it's like they don't feel anything!"

Rexler (on com):"It's because they're only manifestations of what they once were! They're just illusions given a physical form, and their energy and power comes from that of Jenosaido. Considering he's a deity, they have a lot of energy to draw from"

Harikan (on com):"Well we need to do something about them and fast! I'm not sure how much longer we can deal with these things, or how much longer my father is going to last against Jenosaido!"

Dracton (on com):"He'll pull through. He always does. We just need to trust him"

Vincent (on com):"How's the evacuation going?"

Flare (on com):"We're leaving with some of the last few stragglers now. There aren't that many people left now"

Xanaks:"Keep it up you guys. I have a feeling the two of them are going to start getting serious soon" he remarked as he looked across the city, only for a massive explosion to emerge on the far side of the city.

* * *

The two Gods dragged their heels into the floor in an attempt to grind themselves to a halt after their latest collision launched them flying away from one another, and the very second they looked back up and reacquired one another as a target, they took off towards one another to re-engage with their battle. The moment the two reached each other, Hariko pummelled Jenosaido's face with a left hook, followed by a right hook and finished with a left roundhouse kick, though before the ASH could do any more damage, the Omega God did a 360 on the spot at a near invisible speed, allowing him to get in the perfect position to slam his left elbow into the back of his opponents head, sending him face-first into the concrete.

The giant then rushed forward and attempted to crush his opponent where he laid using his right fist, though just seconds before he could squish the Freedom Fighter into a stain in the road, the younger deity rolled out of the way of his opponent's monstrous fist, forcing him to hit nothing but the street and create another spider web of cracks throughout the ground. The second the lower-class warrior got to his feet, he launched his body forward and struck the mouthless monster directly in the jaw using his right knee at the very moment he turned to face his enemy, right before the Mangham grabbed the towering titan by the sides of his head, front-flipped over the elder deity to land behind him, and then used his grip on his opponent to throw him across the city.

Even after Jenosaido had ploughed straight through one skyscraper-bringing the entire structure down as a result-he still continued to fly across the skies due to the force at which he had been thrown, and was given no chance to alter his altitude in order to stop himself after Hariko caught up with his fellow deity and continued to lay down punch after punch to the elder God in order to keep him on his flight path.

* * *

Eventually, the two had flown so far across the Planet that they were just a few miles away from Angel Island, and so after swinging both hands above his head and clasping them together, the Super Hybrid brought his fists down against the Omega God, and sent him straight down into Mushroom Hill Zone, his momentum causing him to plough through 5 separate giant trees before finally grinding to a halt. The very second the giant had come to a halt, the Freedom Fighter dropped down from above and prepared to bring his right fist down on his fellow deity, though was prevented from doing so when the mouthless monsters left arm shot up and grabbed him by the neck and began sprinting through the forest with the lower-class warrior in tow.

As they raced through the countless greenery and tropical life, the towering titan continued to smash the Mangham's body through every hard structure in their path, with anything such as trees or large rocks shattering into tiny pieces due to the force at which the younger deity was pushed through them. After running for a solid mile, Jenosaido leapt into the air with enough momentum to reach the other side of the island, at the same time he swung Hariko above his head in preparation for their descent. Then, as the two finally touched down back on the island, the Omega God smashed the ASH into and through the ground, causing a small cave-in around the area they stood and resulted in the two landing in the Hidden Palace Zone.

After crashing, the giant held his fellow deity down using his grip on his neck, at the same time he slowly moved his free hand around the Freedom Fighters neck, ready to strangle the life out of him here and there. Of course, the lower-class warrior had objections to this, and voiced them in the form of his Bakuhatsu technique after he managed to pry his right hand free and use it to fire the technique directly in the mouthless monster's face, pushing him off of the younger deity and slamming him backfist into the ceiling above them before the beam subsided and the elder deity fell face first into the ground.

Jenosaido:"Grrr…you're beginning to irritate me…!" he growled as he pushed himself to his feet.

Hariko:"Haha…then I'm doing my job…" he chuckled as he flipped onto his own feet.

Jenosaido:"Even without access to my full power, this is the greatest I have been pushed in a millennium…you are no ordinary deity, are you? What could possibly have happened to push you to such great lengths of power?"

Hariko:"Unlike you, I wasn't born a deity. I was just a mortal. Over the course of my entire life, I've had to constantly push myself to break the barriers of strength that were previously thought impossible for our Universe. That were impossible for a **mortal** to break. All to protect those I love when they are endangered. Now, even after gaining the power of a God, I keep pushing myself just like I did when I was a mortal, so that the barriers of power put before me once again are broken, and so that I can keep all those I care about safe from the likes of you"

Jenosaido:"You certainly are a fascinating warrior. A true opponent to finally test my limits. I think I might miss you after I reduce this Planet to dust, and begin my reign of destruction across the Universe once more"

Hariko:"If that's what you have planned, you'll have to go through me!" he exclaimed as his aura flared to life once more, as he ascended to the next transformation of Super Hybrid 3.

Following this, the Mangham took a few steps towards his opponent, leapt forwards whilst bringing his legs up to be level with his body, and upon reaching the towering titan just a few meters away from him, the younger deity drop kicked his fellow God in the chest with enough force and momentum to push the elder deity backwards by a few feet, his heels digging into the floor in an attempt to keep himself from losing too much ground.

Immediately after this, Hariko began absolutely pummelling Jenosaido's with as many kicks as he could muster, ensuring he struck from every angle he could, and a few examples included; hook kicking and roundhouse kicking the sides of his head to keep him disoriented, side kicking and front kicking his chest and stomach to keep him off guard and out of breath, and preforming the occasional spin kick to inflict some real damage. In the space of about a minute, the younger deity had attacked with at least 400 kicks, and had succeeded in drawing blood from his fellow God.

Eventually, the Omega God had taken all he could tolerate, and so after throwing each of his hands up and managing to catch the younger deity's right leg as he went in for another kick, the elder deity span in place and threw the SH3 all the way to the other side of the room. Just before the Freedom Fighter collided with the wall on the other side-the same wall that held the painting depicting Sonics battle against Eggman when he first stole the Master Emerald-he was sent through 2 separate pillars holding the palace together, though luckily there were still more in place to keep the entire area from collapsing.

Just as the younger deity managed to pry himself from the wall and get himself to his feet, he was forced to leap out of the way in order to dodge the giant as he came racing towards his fellow God and slammed his fists down against the spot in the wall he was previously stuck in. Upon prying his fists from the wall, the mouthless monster swung his gigantic left leg out and attempted to roundhouse kick his fellow God, though the lower-class warrior managed to raise his right arm out into an outer block just in time to halt the attack from doing any serious damage.

The two struggled against one another's might for a moment, right before the towering titan dropped his attack and swung his right arm downwards to crush his fellow deity, though the Mangham managed to catch his opponents attack with both his hands, right before he span around and tossed his fellow God across the room, ploughing him through several pillars as he did before. As Hariko re-took his fighting stance, Jenosaido slowly pulled himself back to his feet, and the moment the two deity's locked eyes with one another, they launched towards each other once more.

* * *

Suddenly, the entire island began to rumble from the inside, just as several pieces of land across the floating island suddenly burst upwards like they were being drilled from underneath, leaving at least 10 holes across the entire floating island. Then, from these holes, 5 blue and red beams burst out and rocketed into the skies above as all of Angel Island began to quake like it was somehow being hit by an earthquake. These beams lasted for several seconds, though finally subsided when a lone figure came flying through the ground in Marble Garden Zone and landed by the side of one of these holes, revealing themselves as Hariko now that they were in the light, and were soon followed by Jenosaido, who leapt out of the hole his fellow God landed beside.

The Omega God prepared to grab his fellow deity in order to crush him, though in a split second, the SH3 leapt to his feet, rushed forward, slammed his right forearm into his fellow Gods chest, and began to carry him across the Zone as far as he could. Unfortunately, the moment the two had travelled just over a mile, the giant swung his arms above his head, and brought his fists down against the Freedom Fighters back, forcing him straight to the floor and creating a small crater/spider web of cracks in the ground. Just as the lower-class warrior pulled himself to his feet, his long spiky hair was grabbed in the mouthless monsters left hand, as he raised his right fist ready to crush the younger deity's face into a paste.

However, milliseconds before the towering titan's spiked fist impacted his fellow deity's face, the Mangham used his left hand to catch the attack with an open palm block, right before he swung his right fist upwards and struck the elder deity in the jaw with enough power to cause him to stumble backwards from slight disorientation. With this tiny window of opportunity, Hariko launched forward and struck the elder deity across the face with a left hook, right before he threw his right leg up and roundhouse kicked Jenosaido across the cheek, and followed his attack with a jump spinning hook kick that hit the elder Gods jaw at a certain angle, causing it to look like it was dislodged from his face for but a moment as he stumbled away.

The SH3 then charged in and launched his right fist out to attack once more, though with his own left outer block, the Omega God blocked the attack and the one that came after, which was in fact a left roundhouse kick from his fellow God. After holding back his opponent for a few moments, the giant lunged his body forward and head-butted the Freedom Fighter with enough power to force blood to shoot from his nose as his head was flung backwards. Immediately following this, the mouthless monster thrusted his left arm forward and grabbed the lower-class warrior's entire head in his hand, right before he launched the younger deity into the air and all the way to the other side of the island.

It took only a moment for the Mangham to finally touch down back on the island, now all the way in the Launch Base Zone, and it wasn't long before he was followed by the towering titan, who landed just a few feet in front of him. The elder deity gave his opponent only a moment to try and push himself back up, right before he repeated his previous action and picked the younger God up off the ground using his left hand to grab his entire head. Following this, Jenosaido dealt Hariko 4 separate punches to the stomach, each stronger than the last and each powerful enough to shake the entire island and send cracks throughout its infrastructure, and the last one managing to force an entire puddle of blood from the younger deity's mouth as he collapsed onto his hands and knees.

Jenosaido:"You are beaten, Super Hybrid. You cannot stand against the might of a **true** _Omega God_. Even for all your training, you're still a mortal trying to play God. Just like any other species in this Universe. To say you did not challenge me would be a huge dishonour to you, but compared to most I have done combat with, you are still pathetic"

Unbeknownst to the deity, the more and more he spoke, the angrier and angrier the Super Hybrid grew, reaching a point he hadn't felt in years. A point he hadn't felt since he first did battle against this kind of opponent. Against the identical son of the very monster stood before him. The fact he had all this dormant power lying within him but couldn't access angered the Freedom Fighter. If he could use what was within him, he could beat this opponent and save everyone. But he couldn't, leaving him too weak to protect everyone he cared about.

He'd been backed into a corner, and unlike all the times before, the limits he wished to break were practically impossible. He'd reached such a height of power it was practically impossible for him to grow stronger without nearly pushing his body to the brink of death. As he looked deep within himself, as he looked to that level beyond he had come so close to reaching, he saw that bright red light burning within himself, like a fire whose embers were incredibly wild and powerful, though were getting smaller and smaller as time passed, as the Hybrid drew closer and closer to the end of his life.

Following this, the towering titan tightened his right fist once more, causing the spikes of his hand to extend and sharpen, right before he swung his fist down into the Mangham's back, forcing a horrifying scream of agony from his lungs due to the force of the blow combined with the two sharp claws stabbing him in the spine. Upon removing his spikes from the SH3's back, the mere act of which caused him to fully collapse onto his stomach and revert back to his base form, the Omega God used his right foot to kick the younger deity onto his back, right before he reached down with his left hand, grabbed his opponent by the neck, and lifted him off the ground so that he was held at eye level with his fellow God.

"You know, I have watched your Planet for a **very** long time. I have watched your many adventures and battles. Each and every enemy you defeated peaked my interest ever so slightly. Especially after you defeated **both** of my sons. You continued to preach that your **compassion** was your greatest strength. That your love for your family and friends was what **drove** you to reach new heights in order to protect them. And yet here and now, as your world and Universe tethers on the balance of **annihilation** , your so-called compassion has **failed** to bring out the best in you. Perhaps I was **wrong** about you. Perhaps **everyone** was wrong. Though that isn't my place to tell everyone" he preached as he walked closer and closer to the edge of the island.

At that moment, small sparks of red electricity, accompanied by tiny waves of identically coloured KI, washed over the giants left arm and disappeared into his hand, right as a bright red light began to emit from the cracks in his hand from his grip around the Freedom Fighter's neck.

"When you reach the Otherworld, try explaining to your **family** how your compassion failed to **save them** …!" he remarked with a sadistic smirk on his features as he held his foe's body over the edge.

And with that, a devastatingly humungous beam of KI over 80-foot-tall and wide erupted from the mouthless monster's palm, consumed the lower-class warrior onto its grasp, and began to carry him flying across the landscape, quickly transporting him off of the island and towards the ocean below it. Upon colliding with the ocean and carrying the younger deity's body to some of its deepest depths, the beam of KI erupted in the form of a nuke-sized explosion powerful enough to wipe out galaxies hundreds of times over, though was contained so that it would only harm the victim at its epicentre.

* * *

As the Mangham felt every part of his body being pummelled and nearly annihilated by the power of the explosion, all he could focus on was that level beyond his limits, that level he had been so close to reaching and had just missed. At the end of his rope, here dying at the hands of one of the foes he had sworn to defeat, that power felt closer than ever to be achieved. With no tricks left and no possible way to stand up to this almighty force, the power he longed for seemed the only possible thing to push towards, even if it was one last ditch effort to make himself feel like he didn't die in vain.

Summoning every last ounce of energy and soul he could muster, the Hybrid God began to channel his KI to its utmost limits, instantly transforming through each of his Super Hybrid Forms until he reached Super Hybrid 3 and continued to rise in power. He could feel himself on the cusp of gracing that power, its might within his reach to obtain, but the power of the Omega Gods' attack was quickly beginning to overwhelm him and bring him closer to death. Of course, being so close to death made the Mangham remember his claim to the God of Destruction about his own death, and that his story was not to end yet, and that was the last bit of encouragement he needed to draw from his latent God KI and push beyond his limits to reach the power he sought.

* * *

All of a sudden, the humungous red explosion caused by the elder deity suddenly shifted colours and became golden, unleashing a humungous wave of power so intense that the towering titan pushed back several feet despite being miles away from the source, and was forced to raise his guard in order to not be blinded by the light or be blown away by the incredibly rising power before him. At the centre of the light, the outline of the lower-class warrior's body could be seen emerging from the ocean and rising into the air, his entire being shaking as he unleashed a mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs that could be heard from miles around and sounded animalistic.

Before long, the explosion of light began to be absorbed into the floating figure's standing point, as his body's shape slowly shifted so that it became just a slight bit taller and buffer, whilst his quills, bangs and hair began to shrink whilst remaining incredibly spiky and wild. When the light had condensed into one golden shining figure, the Omega God slowly lowered his guard to bear witness to what had become of his opponent and watched as the younger deity- the glowing being hovering in the air-rocketed towards the island and crashed landed just a few feet in front of him, one knee and hand on the floor to support his landing.

The Mangham then slowly stood back to his feet and tensed his body, causing the light on his body to instantly disperse into a single aura, revealing the appearance of his new transformation which prompted a smirk to form on his fellow God's muzzle despite the fact his opponent had powered up significantly. The presence of this new Form was unfathomable, like being in the presence of a deity and a demon at the same time, even though the KI given off by the warrior before him was as readable as any mortals.

Now standing at 6'7, Hariko's body had undergone a completely new kind of transformation, similar to that of his Super Hybrid God Form but entirely different in its own right. With his GI and weighted shirt disintegrated in the transformation process, the Freedom Fighters now bright red, almost crimson coloured skin was now exposed, along with his numerous black tattoos imprinted in his skin that now coincided with his now black furry chest/muzzle. The furry skin of his arms were now the same red as his skin and were covered with a black patch stretching from the top of his elbows to half way down his forearms, along with a black ring around each of his biceps.

Stretching from up along his spine and going around his body to connect to his chest were 4 thick black lines on both the right and left-hand side of his body, with two at around his ribs, two underneath his armpit areas, two around each of his shoulders, and two going over his shoulders next to his neck whilst leaving a small space between itself and the line leading up his neck to his muzzle. His hair, quills and bangs had returned to their base form length, only now they were red like his skin and the tips were dyed black, whilst his quills were also the tiniest bit longer and wilder than usual. A single black line stretched down from either side of his forehead, went over each of his eyes and cut off at his muzzle.

Jenosaido:"Oh? Were you hiding another transformation from me? How cute, and how powerful indeed! I'm quite miffed you hid such power from me for so long! Now things are getting interesting! So then, what do you call this Form? Super Hybrid 4? I hope you realise that no number of transformations will be able to stand up to my might!"

Wordlessly, the Freedom Fighter opened his now black sclera'd and bright yellow irised eyes and began to slowly walk towards the elder deity whilst glaring into his opponents very soul as a way to challenge him to do the same. Accepting the invitation, the giant began to walk towards the younger deity, eventually meeting him at the halfway point between their previous standing positions. Neither warrior moved a single muscle, as they simply stood before one another and stared the other down. Onlookers would call the soon-to-begin battle a recreation of the old tale of David VS Goliath, though others would disagree and say that this battle was on a scale a thousand times greater than that battle.

"So, are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to-"

Of course, the mouthless monster was given no chance to finish, as the lower-class warrior slammed his right fist into the demon's stomach with enough power to not only force blood from the Gods nose, but also; shatter the very ground beneath his feet, send cracks throughout the entire island's structure, level the concrete ground around him, and even shake the very country that Angel Island hovered above. If the towering titan had a mouth, it would no doubt be hung open from the sheer shock that spread through his body upon feeling such an intense pain for the first time in eons.

Hariko:"You come to **my** Planet and cause **trouble** …" he started, now in a much gruffer and demonic voice, before he dealt a similar blow to his opponent using his left fist.

"You harm **my** friends and family…" he added, before he performed the same blow using his right fist once more.

"You threaten to wipe out **everything** I've worked to **protect** …" he continued, once again dealing the elder deity a blow off his left hand.

"I'm not going to allow a monster like you to live any longer!" he added once more as he dealt yet another blow off his right hand.

" **Jenosaido** …I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared as he slung his left fist upwards and slammed it into the elder God's face.

The blow not only forced even more blood from the elder deity's nose, but also managed to crack the Gods skull whilst also launching him across the island, with his touch-down area being that of Sandopolis Zone, and his collision with the ground containing enough power to create a small dome explosion of KI to erupt around the area. When the explosion subsided, the Mangham teleported above the area and slowly hovered down to the ground, where his demon opponent had managed to barely pull himself to his feet whilst rubbing the blood from his nose.

Jenosaido:"Impressive…that was some of the most substantial pain I've felt in a millennium…you really are a great opponent, Hariko…perhaps the finest I've ever faced…and it is for that reason that I shall now use my **true** power…" he remarked as he stood tall and lowered his hands down by his waist.

"No longer shall my power be wasted on these pitiful manifestations of your former enemies...! And now longer shall I hold it back for the sake of entertainment…! Now, it shall return to my body, and fuel me back to my FULL POWER!" he yelled as he bawled his hands into fists and flared up his aura once more.

* * *

 **At that very moment in Station Square…**

…the King of the Hybrids and son of an unknown Omega God touched down in the streets of the city with their auras about them ready for battle. After staring one another down for a few moments, the two warriors took one step forward before they launched themselves across the city and prepared to clash once more. However, right as the two were about to collide with one another, Garo Kan suddenly let out a deafening scream that knocked him off guard, and as Cobran swung his demon blade out to slice the demon in half, his body ended up turning into mere smoke as the SH3's blade made contact with his body.

Obviously confused by this, Aindrea took a step back in an attempt to figure out what had happened, though found himself even more dumbfounded when the smoke that was once his opponent turned into a red glowing ball of energy and rocketed across the Planet at insane speeds. Before the King could give chase and find out what was going on, his attention was caught by 5 similar glowing red balls rocketing over his head before shooting off in the same direction as the first ball.

Cobran:"What the heck just happened?" he asked to one in particular as the rest of his comrades landed by his side.

Ice:"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Logan's energy suddenly spiking"

Harikan:"And perhaps something to do with how Jenosaido's energy is doing a similar thing…"

Rexler:"The trajectory they were flying indicates they were heading for Angel Island. The same place Logan is right now"

Dracton:"Let's follow them. Things might be about to get worse" he remarked before he and the other 9 Freedom Fighters took off after their fallen foes.

* * *

 **Back on Angel Island…**

…as the Omega God's energy began to rise, 6 separate red energy balls came racing from behind the Super Hybrid 4-not even fazing him despite how close they flew to his body at near Mach 7 speeds-and collided with the elder deity's body before being absorbed by him. When the final energy ball had been absorbed, Jenosaido's body was temporarily overtaken by its own red glow, right before he unleashed a monstrous roar from the bottom of his being and caused both the glow and his aura to dissipate as his power sky-rocketed.

Jenosaido:"Now stands before you the **full power** of an **Omega God**. What's say you, **_Super Hybrid_**?"

The younger deity gave his fellow God a quick glance over before he returned to looking him dead in the eye, absolutely unfazed by his power up.

Hariko:"Is that all?" he asked in a deadpan voice whilst keeping his angered expression, and subsequently causing one to grow on the elder deity.

Following this, the giant leapt forward and slammed his left forearm directly into the Freedom Fighter's jaw, his momentum causing the two of them to go flying into the air as the elder deity dug his arm further into his fellow Gods jaw. Once in the air, the mouthless monster retracted his left arm and thrusted his right arm forward to grab the younger deity's entire head in his hand, though before he could inflict any more damage upon his fellow God, the lower-class warrior slammed each of his legs into the elder deity's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs as he released his grip upon his fellow God.

With his opponent disoriented, the Mangham swung both hands above his head and brung them down against his opponent with enough power to launch the towering titan flying across the island and crashing down in the Red Mountain Zone. When the younger deity reached his enemies crash down location, he found a burning hole through the side of the mountain, leading him to believe the elder deity had crashed through the mountain in an attempt to surprise his fellow God, and despite the obvious danger, the younger God accepted the invitation and flew inside.

After hovering across the lava inside the mountain for a few moments, Hariko slowly hovered down and landed on a small rock patch in the middle of a sea of lava, right before he began to take a look around the area in an attempt to find Jenosaido. However, he was given a pretty clear idea when he heard a roaring from behind him, and upon turning around to confirm it was his opponent, the Freedom Fighter was tackled flying across the glowing sea by the giant.

The two flew all the way over the sea, down a waterfall, and landed in a small pit of lava at the bottom of the mountain. The reason neither deity began to burn up from the intense heat of the lava was due to their incredible power re-enforcing their skin to the point they were practically invincible to the substance. Using his right hand to keep the lower-class warrior pinned down, the mouthless monster began slamming his left fist into the younger deity's face over and over again, managing to land 5 separate punches that shook the entire mountain.

The towering titan was prevented from landing his 6th punch when the Mangham thrusted both his legs upward into his fellow deity's chest, and launched the elder God flying off of him and into the side of the waterfall before he collapsed back into the pit. The second both warriors got back to their feet, Jenosaido launched his body forward once more, grabbed Hariko by the neck using his left hand during his flight, and slammed his fellow God back first into a large rock wall just above the pit. With his opponent trapped in place, the Omega God tightened his right fist ever so slightly, causing the daggers stretching from his hand to sharpen, right before he slammed his fist straight into the SH4's face and cut his face up.

Whilst temporarily caught off guard by the slashes across his face, the Freedom Fighter was left wide open as the giant slung his left fist across and dealt the former mortal a left hook across the face that sent him stumbling a few feet away onto a nearby platform. Believing his opponent to be open, the mouthless monster clasped his hands together above his head, and swung them downwards in an attempt to crush his enemy where he stood, though with expert reflexes, the lower-class warrior span around his opponents attack to dodge it, and then struck the elder deity with a right roundhouse kick across the jaw that sent him back first into the floor before skidding across it for a few meters.

Rage pushing him forward, the Mangham sprinted forward and jumped atop the towering titan, right before he began to absolutely pummel the demon with as many punches as he could muster. Each and every punch he dealt caused the very platform they were doing battel atop to crack and break more and more with every blow that landed, until eventually it got to the point that the platform couldn't hold the two anymore and shattered into pieces, leaving the two Gods to fall back down towards the pit as they began battling it out for superhot in their descent.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, outside the Mountain and Island…**

…the 10 Freedom Fighters had finally arrived just outside of Angel Island, though didn't dare go any closer the moment they saw what was happening to the floating paradise. The battle between the two Gods was causing the entire island to shake like it was somehow being hit by an earthquake, whilst the other countries surrounding the island were experiencing similar troubles, and a portion of the ocean directly below the island had become a gigantic whirlpool.

Drako:"This is insane! At this rate, the whole Planet's gonna be destroyed!"

Vincent:"The island looks like it'll be ripped apart before anything else! And if Angel Island goes down-"

Cobran:"Natural Disasters and countless catastrophes will happen all over Mobius. Plus, if the Island goes down, we run the risk of the Master Emerald being harmed, and that itself will cause problems for the entire Universe!"

Dracton:"We need to keep this battle contained! If all of us unite our power and use the Master Emerald, we can put up a shield around the island and keep any energy from flooding out and harming the Planet. We can also use it to keep the island together!"

Vincent:"Let's move!" he ordered before they rocketed down to the island.

It took seconds for the group to arrive at the Shrine, and after they had all landed in a circle around the giant green emerald, they all joined one another's hands as they flared up their auras and began channelling their power. As they continued to channel their power, shaking the area around them slightly as small rocks began to rise into the air, the Master Emerald slowly began to glow a bright green colour that could be seen from every point of the Planet.

All:"The servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is Power, Enriched by the Heart"

Harikan:"Great Chaos, use your power to shut off Angel Island from the rest of the world, and keep this second battle between Gods contained to protect Mobius!"

Upon his request, a bright green beam of light burst out of the Master Emerald and rocketed into the skies above, halting its ascension after growing just higher than the mountain on the island, right before the light burst out and produced a humungous dome around the entire island, stopping all of the other disasters and problems happening across Mobius. To ensure the shield stayed up and stayed strong enough to contain the battle, the 10 warriors continued funnelling their power into the Emerald, never faltering lest they doom the rest of Mobius.

* * *

Suddenly, the entire Red Mountain Zone began to shake at an unfathomable rate, right before a humungous explosion occurred on one side of the mountain-unleashing a large burst of lava in the process-as two figures came flying from the explosion and touched down in the nearby jungle. These two figures were of course Hariko and Jenosaido, steam resonating off of their bodies from their prolonged exposure in the lava, though neither warrior was burnt in the slightest.

After standing to their feet, the SH4 rushed forward and struck the Omega God in the chest with a right elbow strike, and right as the giant swung his left arm outwards to clatter the younger deity, the Freedom Fighter front-flipped over his opponent and kicked him in the back of the head using both legs before landing behind the elder God. The mouthless monster then span around whilst preforming a hook kick off his left leg in an attempt to strike his opponent, though with great timing, the lower-class warrior ducked under the attack, right before he launched his body upwards and used his left fist to uppercut the elder deity with enough power to force him back a few steps.

The second his opponent regained his footing, the Mangham leapt forward and tackled the elder God across the area, though it didn't take long for the towering titan to halt his travels, right before he wrapped his arms around the younger deity and began to crush the former mortal in a bear hug. Just as Hariko felt his bones begin to be crushed, he launched his head forward and headbutted Jenosaido in order to throw him off guard, right before he unleashed a burst of KI from his body in order to free himself from the elder deity's grip and finished his combo with a left knee strike to the demon's jaw.

It took a moment, but the Omega God quickly regained his bearings, and managed to catch the SH4's right fist using his own right hand as he leapt forward to attack once more. The giant then thrusted his left arm forward to strike the Freedom Fighter, though the former mortal managed to catch the attack with his own left hand, locking the two godly warriors in a struggle against one another to see whose attack would break through first. Of course, due to their practically equal power levels, the struggle between their power only resulted in the island around them being thrown into even more chaos, as the very ground beneath their feet began to crack and break.

No matter how hard either party struggled, they just couldn't seem to overpower their opponent, and so resorted to ending the skirmish quickly as they slung their heads forward and headbutted each other with enough force to shake the island to the point it would've shattered had the other Freedom Fighters not been keeping Angel Island together. Just as the two were recovering from the struggle, the mouthless monster teleported behind the former mortal and used his right leg to sidekick him in the back and force him to the floor, right before he swung his right leg up in the form of an axe kick and brought it down against the lower-class warriors back, forcing a tiny bit of blood from his mouth.

Just before the towering titan could take further advantage of his opponent, the former mortal used his hands to push his body upwards and slam both of his feet into the elder deity's chest once again, forcing the air from his lungs as the Mangham flipped back to his feet and prepared to engage the demon once more. When Jenosaido regained his breathe, he thrusted his right arm forward and pointed his palm so that it was facing his fellow deity, right before he tensed his body and unleashed a burst of KI and wind towards Hariko, who raised his guard in response before he was sent skidding across the area, constantly digging his heels into the floor in an attempt to slow himself down.

When the SH4 finally came to a stop, he immediately dropped his guard and began sprinting towards the Omega God, right as he began to do the same. Within mere seconds, the two deities had reached one another, and in unrehearsed unison, the two leapt into the air, preformed a full 360 spin, and then threw their right legs out in roundhouse kicks which ended up colliding together, and the resulting clash of power first unleashed a shockwave across the area that nearly blew away all trees and tropical greenery in the area, and was soon followed by a massive white explosion of KI that consumed the entire jungle.

From this explosion, the two Gods came leaping out, locked in an incredible skirmish of punches and kicks with one another as they slowly approached Red Mountain Zone once more. Upon touching down on the rocky exterior of the mountain, the two warriors leapt away from one another for but a moment, though quickly found themselves clashing together once more as they rushed forward and collided their left shoulders together in an all mighty struggle for superiority. When it became clear neither side was overpowering the other, the two warriors swung their right fists upwards to attack the other, though after their attacks collided with one another, they each grabbed the others hand, did the same thing with their left hand, and began pushing against one another once more.

As the two **Gods** stood there, struggling against one another's might with every last bit of strength they could muster-the fate of the world, galaxy, Universe, and possibly even Multiverse hanging in the balance-all Hariko could think about was how absolutely **ecstatic** he was feeling. This was an opponent unlike any other; a God whose sole purpose was to destroy but without proper reason like Tyrus, and the fact he hadn't even reached his **true** strength-according to what he'd been told by Dracton-and was still pushing Logan to such boundaries was getting him excited to a point he hadn't felt since his battle with Cobran and the God of Destruction himself.

In fact, the SH4 grew so excited, that he began to laugh in the Omega Gods face. Though it was not one of his usual, light-hearted laughs or one of genuine enjoyment. This was a laugh only one who had gone insane would unleash, and considering the Freedom Fighter was still somehow sane after everything he had faced, it certainly baffled the giant to the point he was slightly taken back. And this was all the opening the lower-class warrior needed to launch his head forward and headbutt the mouthless monster with enough force to shatter the ground underneath their feet.

However, the towering titan could not pull himself away to regain his bearings, as the Mangham kept a tight grip on his opponent's hands in order to keep him in place to allow the former mortal to land another super-powered headbutt. The damage dealt by that strike was much more serious than the last, as blood ended up flying from the elder deity's nose as a deafening crack was unleashed throughout the area, at the same time huge chunks of the ground were suddenly forced to burst from the floor before shattering into tiny pieces in the presence of such godly power.

Following this, Hariko threw himself forward once more and headbutted Jenosaido again, this one sending out another crack as the demon's skull became fractured, all the while the entire island tethered on the brink of collapse from the power unleashed in the collision. With the blood of his enemy dripping down his face and accompanied by a massive toothy smile with fangs bearing, the SH4 launched his body forward a 4th time to land a final headbutt to his opponent, this one hitting the Omega God with enough power to send him back first into the floor as the entire island was practically split apart from the shockwave unleashed from the collision, though managed to remain afloat and intact due to the efforts of the Freedom Fighters and the Master Emerald.

The Freedom Fighter then leapt forward and prepared to land atop the demon to cause him more harm, though found himself prevented from reaching his enemy as the giant sat up and grabbed the former mortal's neck using his gargantuan left hand. After managing to stand to his feet, the mouthless monster closed his other hand around his opponent's neck and began to tighten his grip around the younger deity's neck, slowly beginning the process of ending the lower-class warrior's life once and for all.

Jenosaido:"Let's see you keep laughing when your head has been removed from your neck!" he screamed into his opponent's face.

Summoning every last bit of strength, he could muster, the Mangham managed to break himself free from the elder deity's grip, and after quickly drawing each of his hands down by his hip whilst charging his KI, the younger deity thrusted his arms forward as he had done many times before and screamed "KAMEHAMEHA!" as he unleashed a beam of blue energy from his clawed hands and into the demon's face, causing him to scream in agony as his sight was temporarily taken from him.

With no time to waste in order to finish the battle, Hariko dropped down back onto the ground, rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Jenosaido's massive left leg, and as he had done many times before, he began to perform the Dragon Throw technique as he began spinning his opponent around and around his body. Then, after several full rotations, the SH4 launched the Omega God up into the air and towards the top of the mountain, right before he teleported into the air and above the demon, clasped his hands above his head, and swung them downwards into the elder deity's body, launching him flying down into the mountain and straight into the pit of lava from previously.

Then, upon summoning every last bit of KI in his body, the Freedom Fighter slowly drew his right fist back behind him, as he began to charge down towards the giant with the goal of finally ending the battle. The second he reached the bottom of the lava pit, a bright yellow aura engulfed the lower-class warriors fist as he slammed it straight into the mouthless monster's stomach, and upon screaming the words "DRAGON FIST!" a humungous golden dragon comprised of pure KI was unleashed and covered the entirety of Angel Island, before it finally dived head-first into the mountain and impacted with the demon's body.

The moment the Dragon's entire body had funnelled into the mountain and absolutely destroyed the towering titans body, a humungous bright blue light erupted from the mountain and grew to consume both the entirety of Angel Island, and even grew to the point it consumed a small portion of the ocean after breaking through the shield. It was in this explosion that Angel Island was spontaneously pulled back together, as every last aspect of the Omega God was annihilated into nothing.

* * *

When the light finally cleared away, Angel Island was revealed to be intact once more. Floating above it all was the Super Hybrid 4, taking in deep breathes as he stared down into the bottom of the mountain. In the middle of the lava pit laid the demented burnt over skeleton of the Omega God, and as the light in its eyes finally withered away into nothing, the corpse withered away and was extinguished by the intense heat of the lava, though not before a single red light shot out of said lava and rocketed off into the deepest depths of the Universe. With his angered expression still about him, the Mangham turned his back on the battlefield and prepared to meet with his comrades, though not before he turned and spat down into the pit that now acted as his enemy's grave.

Hariko:"Ha. **Ha** " he remarked before he slowly hovered away to meet his comrades.

* * *

Upon landing down at the shrine, the hybrid found himself chuckling at the sight of all his comrades, all back to their base forms and scattered around the area dying for a breather. When they noticed his arrival, all of them were taken aback by the appearance of their ally, even as he flashed his normal toothy grin and gave them the thumbs up to say that everything was over. Even after taking a well-deserved breath, some letting out an appropriate sigh of relief before sharing a collective laugh with one another, they couldn't help but be fascinated by the overwhelmingly powerful figure before them.

Harikan:"What happened to you, dad?"

Hariko:"I discovered the next stage of power, son. A Form beyond Super Hybrid 3 which combines **mortal** and **Godly KI** into one. I managed to achieve it by being pushed to the brink of death and forcing my body to carry on despite the odds"

Rexler:"And what are you going to name this new transformation?"

Hariko:"Actually, I don't even have to name it. I think Jenosaido had the right idea in calling this Super Hybrid 4"

Flare:"Man, what a fucking day…" he chuckled as the Mangham collapsed beside him.

Hariko:"You can say that again. That was a great battle"

Dracton:"A battle that nearly wiped out all of Mobius and this entire island"

Hariko:"Hehe! I suppose you're right"

Cobran:"At the end of the day, as long as we and this Planet continue to survive, that's all we can really ask for"

Vincent:"Well said"

Dracton:"Unfortunately, that isn't the end here. Peace has yet to be achieved"

Hariko:"He's right. We may be one more Omega God down, but we still have no idea how many are left, and if this day shows us anything, it's that we need a lot more training. If I hadn't unlocked my Ascended Super Hybrid Form once again, we might not be here right now"

Drako:"So, what's our plan of action?"

Hariko:"Training separately from each other isn't going to do us any good, especially considering how some of us aren't even at Godly level yet. We need to bring everyone back together as soon as possible"

Harikan:"Alician told me she'd be back in just under a month. She's managed to become the Super Kikari Goddess, but she wanted to do some training with everyone else to get them to a similar level to what she had reached before coming back"

Hariko:"That was wise of her. I'm sure with the level she reached, Mephilisa and Elexia will have reached new heights themselves. For now, we must focus on each other. Dracton, you're the best teacher out of all of us and you have Godly power yourself. Me and you will spend as long as it takes to master your Eirianrobotto God Power, and then I'm going to entrust you with bringing everyone else up to speed with us"

Dracton:"Shouldn't be too much of an issue. We've always been fast learners"

Hariko:"I'll contact Ujun and see if he and Tyrus would be willing to help out. After I check up on how Xiro's training is going, I'll try and pull him back here for a few months to train with the rest of us. Cobran, I'm going to see if Ujun and Tyrus will be kind enough to train you like they did my brother. Hopefully you can begin to harness God KI like the rest of us"

Cobran:"An easy task for a King like myself"

Hariko:"Harikan, Xanaks, when we've got you two to Super Hybrid 3, we'll help you harness God KI so you can go even further beyond your own limits"

Xanaks:"Heh. Even after we've won the day, things don't slow down do they?"

Vincent:"If I'm being honest, I don't think any of us would have it any other way"

Rexler:"Here here!" he exclaimed as he raised his fist to the sky, right before his comrades followed his gesture.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the far reaches of the Universe, on Planet Kikari…**

…the home world of the Kikari race could be described as royal in almost every single sense of the word. Whilst there were some barren wastelands littered with high mountains and unique rock formations, the Planet mostly consisted of humungous lavish cities, each area a miniature kingdom with similar futuristic castle-like constructions though each with their own charms. Amongst one of these cities, the very capital of Kikari that was far bigger and far more lavish than any other kingdom in the land, inside the biggest castle in the city in a secret darkened room, was Alician Bronack herself.

She sat in the middle of the room, meditating whilst surrounded by numerous candles which acted as her only source of light. After taking one deep breathe in and then exhaling it, several more lights spontaneously appeared around her, more candles that had been lit by several figures in brown cloaks and hoods to hide their identity. Upon sensing their presence around her, the Freedom Fighter slowly stood to her feet as the figures closed in around her, right before a figure in a white cloak and hood emerged from the shadows and stopped before her.

"You have done well, Alician. Your training is complete, and now it is time for you to face your final test. Should you pass, you shall ascend to the level of a Super Kikari Goddess. If you fail, your soul shall be lost and tortured for the rest of eternity, and you will not be able to help your family against the oncoming threats. Are you prepared to face this trial?" spoke the white hooded figure.

Alician:"I've come this far already. I'm not turning back now"

With a nod in understanding, the white cloaked figure stepped to the side of the surrounded Kikari, and gestured his hand out in front of her, establishing a path for her to follow. The second he finished his gesture, several more lights appeared to establish a walkway straight ahead of the Kikari, stopping right before a humungous pitch-black hole that looked otherworldly in a way, as if its existence was warping the reality around itself. With another deep breath, Alician slowly began to make her way down the walkway, followed closely by the white hooded figure and his cloaked disciples.

* * *

 **At that same moment, halfway across the Planet…**

…the two Hybrids, Elexia and Mephilisa, were locked in a mighty skirmish high above one of Kikari's wastelands, each and everyone of their strikes carefully timed and aimed to attack certain vital areas of their opponent, and yet each found themselves being countered or blocked by their opponent with mighty reflexes and timing of their own. After going at one another for what felt like hours, both combatants halted their struggle by colliding their right forearms against one another, pushing against each other's might for a few moments before they slowly retracted their strikes and began hovering down to the ground below.

Mephilisa:"I think I'm starting to see why my Dad loves fighting so much. That was fun!"

Elexia:"Yeah it was! When we get back to Mobius, we should have sparring matches more often!" she stated as they landed back on the ground.

Mephilisa:"Agreed…" she replied as she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out two Kusudama's, right before she tossed one to her comrade.

Elexia:"Say, where's Laura?" she questioned before she consumed her own healing ball.

Mephilisa:"She went with Mariko to one of the nearby moons. Said that they'd discovered something interesting and went to investigate it"

Elexia:"I see…" she commented as she watched her ally consume their own Kusudama.

Mephilisa:"You think Alician will pass the Final Trial today?"

Elexia:"We can only hope so. She knows we're going to need that kind of power, so she'll be even more determined to succeed"

Mephilisa:"Suppose you've got a point. Shall we get back to training?"

Elexia:"Let's get to it!"

* * *

Little did the two know that, watching from afar atop a large mountain and hidden in the shadows, was a mysterious figure, his only visible features being his light green irised eyes. After observing the two Mangham's long enough, the figure raised his right hand and pushed a hidden button on his black wristband, activating a small communicator that displayed a hologram of another hidden figure.

"Mistress, I've found the children" spoke the shadowed figure, his voice familiar of a certain Hybrid back on Mobius though with something **devilishly** wrong with it.

"Good work, **my creation**. Prepare yourself to engage them. **Toy** with them, if you so wish, but ultimately, I want you to **eliminate** them. They shall act as a fine **test** for your current power and shall allow me to see how much you need to grow" responded the female hologram.

"Forgive my insolence, Mistress, but are you sure these two children will be a fine test? Wouldn't the likes of Harikan, Xanaks, or perhaps even Vincent be better opponents for me?"

"Trust me, my creation, they will do. Despite their stature, the two-hold **great power** , and have grown fairly strong in their training on Kikari. Their **potential** is incredible, **especially** that Mephilisa girl, and I have no doubt they will give you a great enough challenge to test your power"

"If that is what you believe, Mistress, then I shall follow your orders. The girls will be eliminated, Kikari shall be burnt to the ground, and then I shall return to you"

"Very Good. Contact me when you need extraction"

And with that, the hologram disappeared, and the figure turned his attention back to the two girls, both of whom were preparing for another bout of sparring.

"These two are a mockery of what a warrior should be. I shall show them what real power looks like, and just what a **true Hybrid** should be!" he exclaimed as he slowly raised his right hand and created a bright purple blast of KI at the end of his palm.

* * *

 **Another Omega God has been defeated by our heroes, though how many more remain? And how many will be as close to victory as Jenosaido was? As the Omega Gods continue to draw closer, so too do our heroes in reaching the power to defeat them. As Alician's training has come to an end, her final test now awaits her to become the Super Kikari Goddess! Will she pass the trials and achieve the Godly Power she requires to keep her friends and family safe? And just who is this mysterious Hybrid lurking in the shadows, preparing himself to mount an attack against the innocents of Kikari, along with the two Hybrid girls in their company? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**

* * *

Side note; Jenosaido is the Japanese word for **Genocide**. Jenosaido was my own spin on the Character of Doomsday, being a massive monster capable of wiping out billions of lives. Though I didn't just want a mindless killing machine, and since he was a God, I decided giving him some intelligence would bring an extra edge to the character.


	5. Ascension of the Kikari Goddess Part 1

**And so, I bring you what may have been one of the hardest Chapters I've ever had to write, _ever_. I cannot begin to tell you how hard this last month has been for me to try and write this new Chapter. Something about it just…annoyed me. That's probably not the best word actually. I just found it tiring to write. Which is confusing to me, because with the plans I had for this Chapter and the things I can do later in the story because of it, I thought I would have a lot of fun writing it. That's not to say I'm not happy with the end result, I think it turned out okay, but the process of getting here took much longer than I planned. Well, anyways, I apologise for the wait, I thank you for nearly 1,500 views, and I'll see you in the next Chapter.**

* * *

 **October 15th, 12:06pm, Planet Kikari…**

…as Alician stood there, in the deepest depths of the capital kingdom of her home, before what could only be described as a small portal in reality, all she could do was keep her breathing steady when faced with the task before her. The pathway that she had taken to stand before said portal vanished behind her, leaving her surrounded in a semicircle by the cloaked followers of the white hooded Kikari that had become her mentor during her time back on her home world, all of whom held a candle to illuminate the portal further and give Bronack a perfect view of it.

"Now, Alician, beyond this portal awaits the final trail. Once you enter, there is no way for you to return unless you complete the task and become a Goddess, or you die" explained the white cloaked Kikari.

Alician:"I won't fail. Tell me what I have to do"

"As you know, each race has its own unique way to become a God. The Hybrids created a **ritual** for a **single** chosen warrior, one who was able to push past the **fear of Death** itself to achieve victory and peace even in the direst moments when perhaps the power of a God fails him. The Eiranrobotto's fully connected their **mind** and **soul** into **one** , before they pushed themselves beyond their limitations with the use of a **single need for the power of deity's** , no desire. For us Kikari's, in order for you to become a Goddess, you must **prove** your **worthiness** "

Alician:"My worthiness?"

"Yes. Not anyone can just claim the power of a God for themselves, even if it is for a righteous cause. They must prove they are worthy enough to carry the burden of a deity, that they are strong enough in both body and spirit to stand against the might of foes like the Omega Gods, and that they shall forever protect Planet Kikari and its people. In order to prove your worthiness, you must venture through this portal to the heart of the Planet, and combat the evil that resides there"

Alician:"And just what is this evil?"

"Several millennia ago, the Omega Gods **Jenosaido Kan** and **Miyazu Kan,** members of the **Kanarian** race, conceived numerous children, eager to spread life across the Universe that they helped watch over. These children, like their parents and all those of their race before them, were split into two sub-races known as the **Monsuta's,** Jenosaido's people, and the **Akuma's** , Miyazu's side. Each were born with a portion of their power to use how they saw fit. Most used it for creation and to assist life in order to help their parents with their jobs protecting the Multiverse.

Unfortunately, one of these children, an **Akuman** known as **Bikaron** , decided to use his power for wrong, massacring millions of innocent lives and destroying countless Planets. Knowing what would happen should he continue his massacre, yet not wishing for him to face death or another horrid punishment at the hands of the **Great Overseer** , the two Omega Gods begrudgingly asked our people to help seal him away. After his parents lured him here to the Planet Kikari, our people surprised Bikaron and trapped his body in an emerald shaped prison of Godly KI, one which would hold him for the rest of eternity.

To ensure the Great Overseer would not find out about their son's actions, Miyazu created a **small dimension** between worlds at the heart of Kikari and had Jenosaido place the boy there so that he could not escape and cause more harm. Unfortunately, the Great Overseer found out about their son's misdeeds, and whilst he decided that the hell he would endure trapped for eternity would be a fitting enough punishment, he decided to prevent such a horrific incident from happening again by wiping out all but **2** of the Omega Gods children.

Angered at what the Great Overseer did to his family, Bikaron spent the next millennia dedicated to breaking free of his prison, eventually succeeding and causing his already incredible power to grow ten-fold. Now, for the past millennia, he has been trying to claw his way free from the dimension he was trapped in so that he can wreak havoc once more. Unfortunately, he has been getting closer and closer to succeeding in his task. However, after some intervention from the Great Overseer, if he is to escape with his power intact, he must first defeat the **Super Kikari God** keeping him trapped. This is how you shall prove your worth. **Only** the Super Kikari God is capable of defeating him, and should you prove yourself capable of defeating him, you shall be granted the Godly power you seek"

Alician:"I understand"

"Are you up for the task?"

Alician:"…yes, I am. Aftercall, you said it yourself; only the Super Kikari God is capable of defeating him" she remarked with a slight smile despite the underlying nervousness she felt underneath her mask of confidence.

Her statement brought a semblance of a smile to the white cloaked Kikari's hidden face, and after stepping out of Bronack's way, he simply raised his left hand and pointed to the massive portal. With one final deep breathe, the Freedom Fighter stepped towards the portal, and then launched her body forward into it, disappearing in its pitch-black grasp. Literally seconds after the Kikari had disappeared, the area around the hooded figures shook, almost like something had collided with the Planet and caused a powerful yet short earthquake.

"What was that?" questioned the white hooded figure as he and his followers turned their attention to what was many miles above them.

* * *

 **On the other side of the Planet, just moments before the earthquake…**

…just as Mephilisa and Elexia took their fighting stances a few meters apart from one another and flared their KI up into auras around them ready for combat, their attention was suddenly shifted to a powerful energy approaching them from above. That energy was actually a bright purple blast of KI, rocketing towards the two Hybrids with enough power to wipe out a city several times over in mere moments. Knowing what would happen if they were caught in the blast radius of such a blast, the two children leapt into the air and flew themselves as high into the air as they could right as the blast collided with the floor and erupted into a humungous 60-foot-tall and wide dome of devastation that wiped out numerous formations across the wasteland.

As the explosion began to die down, the two Mangham's managed to identify the source of the attack; a lone figure atop a large mountain and hidden by the shadows cast by it. Their target acquired, the two Hybrids ascended to their Super Hybrid states, and after each throwing their hands behind their head to create a bright blue ball of KI in between their grasps, they threw their arms forward and tossed their attacks towards their opponent. On their approach to the hidden warrior, the two KI blasts combined into one bigger energy ball, now with double the power and travelling twice as fast towards the shadowed enemy.

Upon reaching the target, the KI blast erupted into a humungous upwards explosion that completely wiped out half the mountain the figure had stood upon and caused huge chunks of that same mountain to collapse into piles of rubble across the area. As the explosion was reduced to smoke, Mephilisa and Elexia landed back on the now burnt and devastated ground, awaiting the result of their combined strike. Before long, the smoke cleared away, and revealed that same hidden figure, still standing and somehow still shadowed, unscathed thanks to simply raising his KI and flaring up his aura around his body.

The figure then leapt down from his now destroyed standing point, front-flipping in mid-air on his approach to the ground, and upon finally landing with his left knee and right hand to the floor to support his body, the remains of the mountain behind him finally crumpled to pieces. The figure then slowly stood up straight and stare down his two opponents, his green irised eyes staring them dead in the soul and making them even more frightened when accompanied by the fact his appearance had finally been revealed, and the two girls couldn't help but think he looked **familiar**.

The figure wore dark grey and black ringed GI trousers, his black boots seemingly attached as a part of these trousers, and the same could be said for the black belt he wore, whilst the pocket area of these trousers were also coloured black. He sported a light grey chest piece armour near identical to that worn by Xiro, only this figure had two black compartments on the actual chest area of the armour, and the shoulder area going around to his spine was coloured black, mixing in with his sleeves that were also black though had a small grey ring attached around the bicep area. His hands were covered by white muay Thai hand wraps that allowed for none of his light brown skin to be seen in the areas they covered and stretched all the way up to his forearms.

Upon each of his wrists were black martial arts wristbands, though each was equipped with tiny almost invisible buttons that served numerous technological functions. The figures light brown furred chest stretched all the way up his neck and connected to his slightly hairy muzzle. His fur was black, his hair was spiked up like he was in a Super State, his two short bangs sprouted from the centre of his forehead and reached down to his neck, and his humungous quills reached all the way down to the back of his knees. The mysterious figure stood at 6'2, and after staring at him for long enough, examining his physique and facial structure, the two Hybrid girls deduced this figure was _one of their kind_ , though with something strangely different about him.

Elexia:"Should've known we couldn't have a little 'vacation' without something or someone coming after us"

Mephilisa:"Who the heck are you?!"

"You may call me **Harikuma** for the short time you have left living in this Universe…" stated the figure in a voice that could match that of Harikan Mangham's were it not for the deeper and more monotonous tone he spoke in, lacking any of the passion or life in which the young man usually spoke.

Mephilisa:"What do you want with us?"

Harikuma:"My creators believed the two of you would be a fine test for my power. I shall kill both of you to prove how far I have come, and so that there are no witnesses, I shall burn Kikari and its inhabitants to the ground"

Elexia:"They've done nothing! They're innocent!"

Harikuma:"I would not care if they were criminals. I will follow the orders of my masters and that is all"

Mephilisa:"And just who are these masters of yours?"

Harikuma:"You will not live long enough to care for such information"

With a simple tense of his body, the Hybrid's bright purple aura flared up around his body, and outputted energy that was so powerful and so evil it was chilling to be in the presence of, and certainly put the two children on edge.

Mephilisa:"His energy's unlike anything I've ever seen, except from…myself…"

Elexia:"This is getting weirder and weirder by the second! If we team up, we can take this guy down together!"

Mephilisa:"Right! Straight to Super Hybrid!"

Upon her orders, the two children unleashed a burst of KI from their bodies, instantly transforming them into the Super Hybrid state.

Harikuma:"Getting serious straight away, hm? Seems if I am to test my own power, I must ascend as well…" he stated as he slowly bawled his hands into fists.

Elexia:"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

Harikuma:"If you shut your trap for long enough, you may just find out…!" he growled as he raised his fists to be in line with his hips.

Then, with one mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs that echoed like the wail of a ghost, the Hybrid's energy began to sky-rocket as his aura was sent into a dancing flux around his body, shaking the area around him and forcing the two Mangham's to raise their guard as not to be blown away by the intense power rising in their presence. As Harikuma continued to raise his energy, his aura and fur slowly began to change colours and become golden, at the same time his irises slowly shifted from green to orange. Eventually, his energy reached a peak and ceased to grow stronger, and with another powerful scream, the mysterious warrior dispersed his aura and sent cracks throughout his standing point, cementing the fact he had finished his own transformation into a **Super Hybrid**.

Mephilisa:"He-He transformed into a Super Hybrid!"

Elexia:"How the hell did you do that?!"

Harikuma:"By calling upon the latent power in my own genes, the very blood coursing through my veins and the energy that flows through it. The very same blood of **Harikan Mangham**!" he explained as he slowly raised his right fist out in front of him and clenched it tighter for emphasis.

Elexia:"What?!"

Mephilisa:"How is that possible?! How could you have **my** brothers blood running through **your** veins?!"

Harikuma:"Enough talk. Come. Let us see why you two have been chosen"

Upon his request, the two Super Hybrids charged forward, Mephilisa on the left and Elexia on the right, and raised their right and left fist respectively in preparation to strike their fellow Super Hybrid, who hadn't even budged despite the velocity at which they had charged towards him. Just when the two Freedom Fighters were mere feet away from Harikuma and swung their fists forward to attack him, the mysterious warrior suddenly disappeared from sight, catching the two comrades by surprise and prompted them to slam both of their feet into the floor to grind themselves to a halt and figure out what had happened.

When they finally required their foes energy and looked back and above them to where the source came from, they found that the fake Mangham had simply jumped over their attack and was hovering his body in the air. However, the moment Harikuma knew his two opponents had found him, he threw his body backwards whilst still facing the complete opposite way to them, and with incredible speed kicked the two children in the back before they could even think of a way to avoid the strike. Both Mephilisa and Elexia were sent flying across the landscape as a result, though of the two of them it was the daughter of Hariko that recovered first using her telekinetic powers, re-directing her body so that the momentum she had threw her back at her enemy.

On her approach, the Super Hybrid preformed a 360 whilst cocking her left leg back ready to strike, and upon reaching her fellow Hybrid, shot her leg fourth in a roundhouse kick that was blocked by her foes right arm in an outer block. After struggling for several moments to break through her enemy's guard and realising her efforts were useless, Mephilisa retracted her leg and engaged Harikuma in an all-out skirmish of punches and kicks, each and every attack she threw countered and blocked by the mysterious warrior with seemingly little effort. The effort he was using seemed to increase, however, when Elexia finally recovered and joined her comrade in the skirmish, eventually taking the group into the air where their struggle intensified.

Unfortunately, before their combined efforts could gain them an opening against the fake Mangham, the mysterious Hybrid launched his right fist forward in a punch far stronger and faster than his previous attacks that landed straight against Elexia's cheek and launched her flying across the sky, right before Harikuma used that same arm and thrust it backwards to slam his elbow into Mephilisa's jaw, sending her spiralling away from her enemy with no control of herself. Just when the Mangham managed to halt herself with a burst of KI, the psychokinetic girl was instantly send crashing down to the mountains below when the unknown warrior suddenly appeared before her and brung his clasped hands down against her head.

Just as the unknown Hybrid watched one Freedom Fighter crash down in a puff of smoke below him, he sensed the other freedom Fighter coming up on his rear, and so in response, created two blasts of KI in his hand before he span around and tossed both towards her. Reacting as quick as she could, Elexia manoeuvred her body around the first blast with a well-timed barrel roll, right before she swung her right arm outwards, caught the second blast, did a 360 on the spot whilst still charging forwards, and upon finishing her spin, tossed the blast back towards its creator at double the speed it was initially thrown.

With even faster reflexes, Harikuma shot his left hand forward to catch his own attack, right before he crushed it into nothing but a tiny cloud of smoke, and then shot his right leg forwards in a sidekick which struck the Mangham in the chest as she attempted to lunge in with a right hook. With the wind taken from her lungs, the young Super Hybrid was left wide open as her opponent swung his opposite leg above his head, and then brung it down against her back in an axe kick that sent her crashing down to the ground below.

On her approach to the ground, the Mangham spotted her nephew heading straight up to meet her in mid-air, and with what could only be considered rehearsed synchronisation, Elexia caught Mephilisa's hand as they reached the same altitude, right before the psychokinetic girl was span around by her auntie and then launched into the air towards their shared foe. At speeds of Mach 3, the female Super Hybrid closed the distance between herself and her enemy and drop kicked his cross-block guard as he raised it at the last second, right before the male Super Hybrid uncrossed his arms, grabbed the girl's legs, and then tossed her back towards the ground.

Luckily, the Freedom Fighter managed to land safely on her feet, though was forced to leap backwards out of the way as the mysterious warrior came crashing down from above and slammed his left fist into the spot his opponent had previously stood. Said opponent landed just a few meters away and was quickly joined by her younger comrade who landed on her left as they re-took their fighting stances and prepared to combat this opponent together. After sharing a look with one another and nodding as confirmation, the two Freedom Fighters dashed towards their enemy and lunged in to attack with a punch, Elexia with her right and Mephilisa with her left, though both strikes were avoided by Harikuma as he leant backwards far enough for both fists to pass over him.

Following this, the fake Mangham launched his body back forwards whilst thrusting both his hands forward, unleashing a small ring of purple KI from his hands that acted as a shockwave to launch both Mangham's flying across the landscape. The two Super Hybrids came to a halt half a mile later, and as Mephilisa began sprinting back towards her opponent, Elexia placed her index and middle finger to her forehead and disappeared with the use of Instant Transmission. Upon closing the distance once more, the female psychokinetic girl slammed her right fist into the mysterious Hybrid's raised left forearm, and as she swung her opposite arm out in a left hook aimed for her enemy's cheek, she ended up missing as the unknown warrior span himself around the attack and ended up behind his foe.

The second his spin stopped so that he was facing Mephilisa's back, Harikuma immediately leant forward in order to dodge Elexia's right jab from behind aimed for his head, right before the unknown Hybrid thrust his left elbow backwards into the Freedom Fighters chest and forced her back by several meters. Immediately following this, Harikuma span to his right to avoid Mephilisa as she charged in to strike with her right fist, and upon getting behind the Mangham as she stumbled forward uncontrollably, the fake Mangham slammed his left foot into the girls back in the form of a front kick, sending her rolling across the ground for a few meters before she finally leapt back to her feet alongside Elexia.

Upon regaining her composure, the psychokinetic girl held her hands out as her fellow Freed Fighter jumped into them, right before she threw her auntie into the air with a combination of her own strength and her telekinetic powers. Said throw took Elexia right back to her opponent as she thrust her right fist forward for another jab, only to have her attack caught easily by a left open palm block, and then have her left roundhouse kick that she followed up with, in conjunction with Mephilisa's own left roundhouse kick she attacked with as she teleported behind Harikuma, by blocked by an inner and outer block from the male Super Hybrid's left and right arm respectively.

After holding both combatants off for long enough, the mysterious warrior forced the daughter of the Hybrid God away from him with a back kick to the stomach using his right leg, at the same time he dodged a right hook from the sister of the Hybrid God, and then proceeded to attack with 3 rapid fire punches, two of which Elexia just managed to block before the third one made contact with her stomach and forced the air from her lungs. Whilst the young Super Hybrid was left clutching at her stomach from the pain, both Harikuma and Mephilisa charged towards one another and engaged in another skirmish, this one seemingly equal with both sides attacking and countering one another the same amount as their opponent.

The skirmish was cut short, however, when Elexia came crashing down from above attempting to drop kick Harikuma from behind, prompting Mephilisa to backflip away in order to throw their opponent off, only for the fake Mangham to spin around and counter the strike with a sidekick off his right leg, the collision between the two attacks unleashing a powerful shockwave that sent cracks throughout the ground. The collision forced the Freedom Fighter to backflip away herself as she regained her composure, at the same time the psychokinetic girl dashed forward and reengaged the unknown Hybrid in their skirmish.

Believing him to be distracted fighting her nephew, the young Super Hybrid charged in and swung her right leg out in a roundhouse kicked aimed for her enemy's head, though with incredible timing and precision, the older Super Hybrid avoided the attack and positioned himself perfectly to strike Elexia with his left fist, the force of said punch unleashing a white beam out the back of the child's body without leaving a hole and succeeded in taking the breathe out of her lungs temporarily, as she collapsed face first into the ground clutching at her stomach.

Angered by the fact she'd allowed her foe to harm her comrade, Mephilisa charged forward and forced Harikuma on the defensive with a fury of punches and kicks, only for each of her strikes to be blocked before she was sent stumbling away by a backwards cartwheel kick to the face from the mysterious warrior's right foot. The second he finished said cartwheel, the fake Mangham hopped off the ground to avoid Elexia's attempt to sweep him off his feet with her left leg, right before he raised his guard in order to save himself from harm as he was consumed by Mephilisa's incoming Kamehameha wave.

Believing to have her foe in her grasp, the Mangham intensified her attack in the hopes of inflicting greater harm, however her efforts were seemingly in vein when the fake Mangham suddenly burst fourth from the energy beam with little to no injuries-save for a few scratches-and struck Mephilisa across the face with a left roundhouse kick that sent her flying as he span around to reface his other opponent. The sister of the Hybrid God then began to fire off multiple blasts of golden KI towards her enemy, who began sprinting towards her whilst weaving around each attack that came his way and occasionally deflected one too close to him, all the while he cocked his right fist back ready for his inevitable strike.

When the distance between the two had been closed, the Freedom Fighter attempted to beat Harikuma to the punch using her left fist, though just as she would've made contact with the mysterious warrior, he suddenly disappeared, and Elexia was then sent flying forward when the unknown Hybrid appeared behind her and finally unleashed his attack straight into her spine. Luckily, before the Mangham could collide with anything and deal her body serious damage, her comrade managed to catch her in a bear hug before setting her down and re-taking her fighting stance alongside her ally.

Elexia:"He's so powerful…how are we supposed to measure up to him?"

Mephilisa:"We'll have to go to the next level. It's the only way we're gonna gain some kind of advantage over him!"

With another mighty scream from both warriors, a bright golden light overtook the two Super Hybrids, disappearing as quick as it had come to reveal both Mangham's now in their ASCENDED Super Hybrid Forms, their hair and quills now longer and spikier than before, their auras cackling with sparks of electricity, their power levels double that of their previous limit, and the irises of their eyes now a bright red that stared down the Super Hybrid with a burning rage.

Harikuma:"Foolish children. Do you believe me to be restricted to just one transformation?" he chuckled as his power slowly began to rise once again.

The unknown warrior then unleashed another mighty echoy scream, as his energy sky-rocketed once more, and his aura was sent into a dancing flux around his body. The area around him shook once more and cracks began to spread throughout the ground, as the power of the Super Hybrid continued to rise and rise. As Harikuma continued to raise his energy, his hair, quills and bangs sharpened and grew ever so slightly, as the tips of his quills and bangs slowly gained a light brown colour the same as his fur, at the same time his irises suddenly shifted colours and became red like his opponents. With another powerful scream, the mysterious warrior dispersed his aura and worsened the cracks around his standing point, as he too ascended to Super Hybrid 2.

"Now, the real test begins…!" he growled as he tightened each of his fists, sending his aura even wilder for just a second and putting the two girls even more on edge than before.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the centre of Kikari, in the dimension between worlds…**

…after travelling through a pitch-black tunnel for what felt likes ages, Alician noticed a light soon began to shine through from what seemed to be the end, and the closer she got to reach said light, she noticed the tunnel around her begin to gain cracks stemming from that same light. The further she travelled, the more cracks spread around her, and the worse they seemed to grow. Upon finally reaching the end of the tunnel, the light she first saw literally inches from her face, what seemed to be the end of the tunnel shattered forwards like glass hit by a rock, which in this case was the Kikari herself, and as Bronack brought her flight to a halt and took a look around her new location, she found herself in an entirely different world.

The entire dimension in which she stood was coloured a dark blue, the same blue she had seen in oceans across the Universe, though their depth could never match how far this world stretched. All throughout the area around her, floating in humungous chunks which ranged from as big as continent to as small as a pebble, were what appeared to be broken shards of crystal/emerald, all coloured a dark grey, like the life and colour these shards held when they were once together had died out over time. After studying these gems long enough, Alician determined they had all come from a single spot in this dimension, and after enough mental calculation, she determined the location of this spot, and headed towards it.

It didn't take the Freedom Fighter long to reach this location, find a chunk of broken and jagged emerald far larger than those she had seen previously, almost like the core of the previously humungous gem she had been told of previously. Atop this humungous chunk of crystal sat a figure hidden by the shadows cast by the chunks of emerald floating around him, seated atop a makeshift throne crafted from the same emerald he sat atop. A moment later, the figure noticed the Kikari's presence, and after standing off of his throne and walking slightly closer to the edge of his podium, a few of the floating shards above him floated out of the way, allowing the invisible light source above them to cast itself over the figure and reveal his appearance.

The figure stood at an impressive 6'3 and wore a black pair of traditional martial arts trousers, one which had a pair of black boots seemingly attached to them with a dark blue square plastered on it, along with a traditional white robe that went around his legs like a trench coat though had an opening at both the back and front so that movement wasn't restricted, as well as a white belt buckle. His black gauntlets spread from his wrists to his elbows and had a thick white ring around the elbow areas, whilst small claw-like gem imprints of the same white colour were implanted into each of his knuckles. The colour of the figures skin was a bright red, though were several parts of his body where his skin had transformed into a different colour.

The area covering his shoulders, chest and leading up to his muzzle was a light grey, whilst the area around his neck, going down his spin and circling around to cover his abs was black. Upon his face was what seemed to be a sort of flesh armour of light grey colour, exposing only the mouth and nose area of his face-the latter of which was nothing but 2 thin lines on his face that huffed out pitch black smoke whenever he exhaled-and caused his pitch black sclera'd and grey irised eyes to stand out and become even more menacing. Sprouting from his head was a familiar long tentacle of bright red hair, accompanied by a similarly coloured set of bangs that stretched all the way down to the back of his knees.

"Ah, finally! You've arrived…" he commented as he watched Bronack land a short distance away from him.

Alician:"You know of me, Akuman?"

"Of course, I do. Only **one** person can **enter** this dimension, and that one is you, **Kikari God**. Or, _Goddess_ , I should say. Unfortunately, whilst only **you** can **enter** this dimension, **both** of us are fully capable of **leaving** …!"

Alician:"So, you are the son of the Omega Gods? The one known as Bikaron Kan?"

"That would be me. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day. For me to finally have my shot at freedom, and **_revenge_** …"

Alician:"I understand that what the Great Overseer did to your brothers and sisters was unjust, but that is no excuse for the slaughter of innocent people"

Bikaron:"You're trying to reason with me? Trying to talk me out of the goal I have spent the last few million years building up to?"

Alician:"No. Not talk you out of it, but perhaps make you see that your life has been wasted. All these years that you spent wallowing in your anger could've been spent helping the Universe. Your power could have made a real change to the lives of people throughout the Multiverse"

Bikaron:"Your efforts are appreciated, Kikari, though they are ultimately in vein. I chose my path very many years ago. I knew the road it would take me down, the fate I would be left to live with. I have no regrets. I only wish now to see the death of those that have wronged me"

Alician:"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying…"

Bikaron:"Perhaps not, though now you have shown such a kindness to me, I shall extend a similar one to you. We need not fight each other. If you simply allow me to leave this dimension with no trouble, I shall gladly reward you for setting me free. After I assist my parents in freeing themselves and their comrades, and we finally destroy the Great Overseer for all his crimes, you may have a place alongside us as we bring the Multiverse into a new age. A generous offer, is it not?"

Alician:"Tempting an offer as that is, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Like you, I've already chosen my own path. On this path, I must defeat you and acquire the power of the Super Kikari God so that I can protect the Universe from the threat of your parents and their allies; so that I can finally live a normal life with my family"

Bikaron:"A noble quest, one quite so that I take no offense in you refusing my offer"

Alician:"Suppose there's only one route forward then"

Bikaron:"One in which one of us shall end up dead this day"

Alician:"Are you ready?"

Bikaron:"I have been ready for far too long, my dear. The question is; are you?"

After clenching her hands into fists down by each of her hips and unleashing a fierce battle cry, the Freedom Fighter instantly ascended into the role of the Super Kikari, right before she slipped into her fighting stance at the same time as her opponent.

Alician:"I am now!"

In one quick step, Alician charged forward and planted her right fist firmly into Bikaron's stomach, the force of which unleashed a shockwave through his body that wound up colliding with his throne and shattering it into tiny pieces. Whilst the initial shock of the first blow rang through her opponent's body, Bronack retracted her first strike and swung her left fist out for a second, colliding it against Kan's jaw and causing him to stumble back out of control, unable to regain his bearings after two consecutively powerful attacks.

Whilst he was thrown off his feet, the Super Kikari swung her left foot up onto her enemy's jaw, forcing his head back at a speed that would snap a normal beings neck, and then followed up with a quick left jab to the Kanarian's cheek, and then with a left sidekick to the chest which launched the ancient warrior flying across the humungous shard of emerald. It was during this flight did the Akuman finally regain his composure, just as the Freedom Fighter reached him and began unleashing a fury of punches and kicks against him, though each and every one of them was avoided by simply moving his body and head out of the way of each strike.

Annoyed that her assault seemed to be failing, the Kikari Goddess thrust both her feet forward faster than all of her previous attacks and slammed them both into the face of the son of Omega Gods, forcing his body downwards into the floor where it grinded across the land for several moments. Due to the pressure at which he was forced and continuously pressed into the floor, Bikaron's legs slowly raised themselves off the floor and held themselves in the air, a fact which Alician took advantage of when she threw her arms behind her, grabbed her opponents legs, and proceeded to swing her enemy over her head and throw him into the distance.

After soaring across the massive open void for a few seconds, the Akuman collided with one of the many floating shards, his impact creating a humungous cloud of smoke that hid his fate from the Freedom Fighter, who grinded herself to a halt at the very edge of the humungous shard that previously held her opponent's throne. Bronack took but a moment to charge her KI, right before a bright green blast of KI appeared in her right hand, and upon exclaiming "TRAP SHOOTER!" whilst pulling her arm back, the mortal threw her arm forward and tossed the KI blasts towards Kan, with that same blast splitting into several hundred more KI attacks on its approach.

A moment later, each and everyone of the blasts collided with the cloud of smoke and erupted in a humungous explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city, though at the very moment said explosion was triggered, the Kanarian suddenly burst forth from seemingly nowhere, closed the distance between himself and his opponent, and drop kicked the Super Kikari flying across the giant shard with no control over herself.

The Akuman then sprinted after his foe and caught up to them, and whilst they laid flat in mid-flight across the landscape, the ancient warrior began pummelling the Freedom Fighter with a multitude of punches and kicks, right before he slammed her body into the ground and grinded it into the floor for several miles, and then tossed the mortal into the air before he jumped after her and began pummelling her stomach with punches, eventually sending her soaring across the void with a left uppercut followed by a spinning right sidekick to the chest. Just as Bronack was about to collide with one of the smaller floating shards, Kan suddenly appeared atop it balancing on his hands, and then thrust both his legs upwards into his opponents back, launching the mortal higher into the dimension.

Upon reaching a high enough altitude, the Super Kikari's ascension was halted as a bright red streak of light appeared out of nowhere, raced past her body over and over again, each and every time colliding with her body and striking her with extreme force to shake and batter her body. This took place for a full minute, the Akuman literally juggling his opponent across the sky, batting her body up down and sideways like she was a Ping-Pong ball, and began to move in for a finishing blow, only to be launched flying backwards when the Freedom Fighter unleashed an explosion of KI from her body in order to gain some breathing room.

Her energy regained, Alician reacquired her target sitting atop a pillar of emerald and proceeded to teleport right before him before swinging her right fist upwards in an uppercut aimed for his jaw, only for Bikaron to 360 spin around his opponent's attack and position himself behind her. Believing himself to be in a position to strike, Kan prepared himself to lunge forwards to attack, only to be forced away with a quick back kick to the chest courtesy of Bronack's right leg. Said kick forced the Akuman's body into a backflip, lining him up perfectly as his enemy landed a few feet away from him, right before the Freedom Fighter pushed her body forward using the same leg she'd just used to attack, and slammed her left fist into the ancient warrior's back.

The Kanarian came to a grinding halt atop another chunk of crystal, and just as the Super Kikari came crashing down from above and attempted to strike him with a left sidekick, he disappeared, causing the mortal's kick to hit only the platform her enemy had previously stood atop and shatter it into several chunks. After stabilising herself atop one of these chunks, the Kikari Goddess quickly began a search for a sign of her opponent, only to find the son of the Omega Gods a few miles above and away from her, his right arm outstretched and his palm facing his foe, a bright red blast of KI resting at the edge of said palm.

Bikaron:"Feel the wrath of the spawn of Gods!" he exclaimed as his attack reached its full power, bright beams of light red bursting out of the energy ball whilst simultaneously spiralling around it.

Alician:"Ahhhhhh SHIT!" she exclaimed upon sensing the true power of her opponents attack.

A split second later, the small blast of KI the Akuman had been charging miraculously expanded out into a ginormous 90-foot-tall and wide red beam of destruction, which raced across the dimension obliterating anything in its path on its approach to the Freedom Fighter, who barely managed to raise her guard in time as the wave of power consumed her into its grasp. Despite the immense pressure she felt against every part of her being, Alician still managed to uncross her guard, reach out and grasp the energy beam around her, right before she used all her might to literally rip Bikaron's energy attack in half and send the remains of the technique soaring in two different directions where they harmed nothing but the hundreds of thousands of shard-shaped platforms.

Just when she had been free of the titanic energy beam's grasp, the Freedom Fighter was immediately forced onto the offensive as her opponent rushed her head on, and she attempted to counter him with a right jab to the chin, only for the Akuman to block the punch with a right inner block, right before he used that same hand to grab the mortal's face, simultaneously flaring up his aura and KI to enhance his speed, and began charging towards a platform below him before he slammed his opponent's body into the ground and dragged her across it for many miles.

The two eventually came to a halt at a small mountain of emerald, where Kan slammed his enemy's body into said mountain with enough force to leave her stuck and proceeded to pummel Bronack's body with such intense punches that holes were pierced through the other side of the mountain every so often by the sheer force unleashed through the ancient warrior's fists. Eventually, after at least 100 punches had made contact with her body, Alician was launched into the air after Bikaron slammed a bright red blast of KI into her chest, the collision causing the blast to explode, shatter the somehow still standing mountain, and send his foe flying.

The Super Kikari crashed through 3 separate floating shard platforms before she finally regained control of herself, stopping herself against another chunk of emerald, right before she pushed her body forward, rocketed across the dimension at speeds beyond Mach 10, closing the distance between herself and her opponent, and slammed her right knee into the Kanarian's stomach. As purple saliva flew fourth from his gawking mouth, Kan was left wide open as Bronack clasped her hands above her head and brought them down against her foe's head, sending him soaring down through the void until he eventually crashed into another shard platform.

A shroud of smoke was created around the ancient warrior upon his face-first collision with the floor, though was quickly swept away when the same figure appeared miraculously on his feet and swept his left hand out with enough force to cast away the smoke, however his timing wasn't exactly perfect, as the son of the Omega Gods did so just as the Kikari Goddess came racing towards him and dealt him a right front kick straight under the chin that launched him flying across the dimension. Whilst in mid-flight, Alician caught up to her opponent and pummelled his body with a fury of punches and kicks, right before she sent Bikaron back-first directly into another huge floating spiralling shard, this impact creating a spiderweb of cracks throughout the shards structure.

Whilst he was pinned against the platform, Kan was helpless to watch as Bronack drew each of her hands back by her left hip, creating a bright blue ball of KI in the space between her palms, and upon exclaiming "KAMEHAMEHA!" thrust her hands forward, the blast in her hand erupting fourth in the form of a humungous 90 foot tall and wide beam of energy. The beam easily consumed both its target and the platform he had been trapped against, vaporising the latter and seriously harming the former as he was carried across the dimension, every part of his body pummelled by the energy around him during his uncontrolled flight.

Eventually, after summoning some of his latent energy to create a barrier around his body using his purple aura, the Akuman broke free of the Kamehameha's grasp and began rocketing higher into the dimension, only to clash against the Freedom Fighter as she came racing towards him, surrounded by her own red aura, and shoulder barged him with enough force to unleash a shockwave. The two then began to race around the dimension at hypersonic speeds, becoming nothing but bright dancing lights that constantly raced towards and clashed against one another at different angles, each collision resulting in a quick-fire skirmish at practically invisible speeds.

One of these clashes resulted in Bikaron being knocked off balance and sent slowly hovering downwards as he tried regaining his composure, though he was given no such chance as Alician came soaring in from above, drop kicked the ancient warrior in the stomach, and continued to grind her heels into his body as she flared up her aura once more and began to push him towards a platform below. After the two collided with the ground in a massive explosion of smoke, the son of the Omega Gods launched his body backwards with a backflip in order to gain some distance from his foe, and after landing back on his feet and grinding his body to a halt, he immediately preformed a 180 and thrust his right fist out to meet that of the Kikari Goddess' as she raced around behind him to attack.

Their collision unleashed both a powerful shockwave that caused chunks of the ground to burst fourth from their place in the ground, but also an incredible spark of electricity around each of their arms, the intensity of which could've easily incinerated whatever it came into contact with. After struggling against one another's strength for several moments, the Akuman opened his fist and gripped his opponent's fist tightly, right before he threw his foe's arm and subsequently their body downwards with one swing of his arm, aiming to slam the Freedom Fighter face first into the floor.

However, with insanely fast reactions, Alician managed to flip her body around and support it using her left hand, at the same time she swung her left leg downwards and into the back of Bikaron's head, forcing his own body to hunch over and place him in the perfect position to be kicked in the face, right after the mortal pushed herself back onto her feet and swung her opposite foot upwards into her enemy's jaw, launching him into the side of another shard platform before he backflipped around the edge and landed atop the same shard. Upon regaining his footing, the ancient warrior unleashed a mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs as he channelled his KI to its maximum potential, his aura flaring up around his body and remaining there as he charged towards his foe.

The two met in another mighty skirmish that unleashed powerful shockwaves and sparks of electricity with each clash and counter, with some punches and kicks unleashing such sheer power that smaller platforms floating throughout the dimension slowly gained cracks and inevitable broke into pieces before crumbling away into the deepest depths of the world. Eventually, Bronack managed to land a swift right front kick to her opponent's neck to catch him off-guard, right before she retracted her leg and then thrust both of then forward into Kan's chest in order to force the air from his lungs, leaving him disoriented long enough for the mortal to race around behind him and send the ancient warrior flying with a spinning right roundhouse kick to the spine.

The Kanarian flew with his body directly horizontal and with his back to the ground, though the shift in axis didn't affect him as the Super Kikari caught up to him and hovered right above him, staring him right in the eyes before the two moved close enough to engage in battle once more, the two landing a series of deadly blows to their opponent whilst flying near enough alongside the ground which had previously been beneath them.

Both combatants managed to land a powerful jab to their opponent's stomach and face before they engaged in another skirmish of clashing attacks, though said skirmish was cut short when the Akuman performed a backflip kick to his enemy's jaw using his left leg before teleporting away, forcing the Freedom Fighters body to become upright once more just before she collided face-first against a small emerald formation. Just before the Kikari Goddess could attempt to push her body free from the formation, the son of the Omega Gods came flying from across the way and used his right hand to slam a bright red blast of KI into his opponents back, forcing the mortal through the formation as it exploded into pieces around her.

Following her exit from the remains of the formation, the Super Kikari's body grinded against the floor for several miles, a large cloud of smoke kicking up behind her as she travelled, stopping only when she managed to regain control of herself and leap into the skies of the unending world, only to be sent crashing back down when the Kanarian teleported alongside his foe and slammed his two fists into her stomach. Luckily, Bronack managed to land back on her feet and use her right forearm to block Kan's incoming right hook, though wasn't fast enough to block the left roundhouse kick to the cheek that followed.

That same roundhouse kick managed to sweep Alician off her feet and take her several feet into the air as her opponent continued to press his strike into her face, right before Bikaron flung his left leg upwards out of the way and thrust his right leg forward to sidekick the mortal in the stomach, forcing blood from her mouth as she was sent flying once more. Despite the pain the blow initially gave her, the Super Kikari managed to regain control with a burst of KI, right before she rocketed all the way back towards the Kanarian and slammed her right fist into his left forearm, causing a quick struggle of power between the two before they both teleported away.

The two reappeared at several points across the dimension, each and every time clashing against one another in some way, and with those same clashes unleashing powerful shockwaves across the dimension. The son of the Omega Gods found himself raising his arms into a cross block to prevent himself being harmed from a drop kick, and after teleporting to a different point in the sky, he was forced to raise his hands up in order to halt the Kikari Goddess' clasped hands when she attempted to smack them atop his head. After several more clashes, Bikaron was sent front-flipping towards another shard platform when Alician landed a right axe kick atop his head, though the ancient warrior soon gained control of these flips and landed safely on his feet.

Following this, the Kanarian raised his two hands to the sky and created a bright purple blast of KI above his palms, and slowly began to funnel more KI into said blast to increase its power, eventually causing it to grow an outer shell of light purple that fired 3 beams of similarly coloured light in different directions whilst spiralling around the shell. As the power of his attack continued to grow stronger and stronger, the very ground beneath his feet began to crack and shatter, sparks of electricity even sparking off of the blast and digging tiny tracers into the floor.

In response, the Super Kikari landed at the other end of the giant platform, right before she raised her hands above her head and channelled her KI to produce a light green and dark green cored energy ball in the space between her hands and began funnelling her own KI into the energy orb to increase its power. In doing so, several tiny pebbles and small shards of emerald began to hover in the air around her, before eventually the mere presence of the rising KI blast caused said pebbles to disintegrate into nothing but pieces of ash that were scattered across the dimension.

Bikaron:"ORB OF DEVASTATION!" he shouted as he swung his arms downwards and fired off his blast as it grew to be 50 foot tall and wide.

Alician:"GRAND SMASHER!" she screamed as she swung her own arms downwards and tossed her own attack as it grew to be a similar size.

At speeds of Mach 9, the two KI blasts soared across the dimension, breaking through whatever was in their path like it was made of glass, before finally the two attacks collided against one another and began a struggle for dominance, both their creators funnelling as much KI as they could muster in order to overpower their enemy's techniques. Eventually, the two attacks simultaneously reached their climax, and infused together to make one ginormous dark blue ball of energy, right before said ball erupted in a massive explosion of light of the same colour, which grew so massive and intense that it encompassed a good 3rd of the dimension, consuming both combatants into its grasp also, as they desperately raised their guards to protect themselves form the light they were consumed into.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on Planet Kikari…**

…after a mighty skirmish in mid-air between the 3 Hybrids, Harikuma forced his two combatants back with a burst of KI from his body, and as Elexia was forced into a loop of backflips, Mephilisa managed to regain her composure to fire off a KI blast towards her opponent. With little effort, the fake Mangham grabbed the attack with his left hand and crushed it into smoke, creating the perfect diversion for the youngest Mangham to come swooping in and swing her fist out in a left hook, only for the unknown warrior to stop the attack with a right outer block.

However, whilst he was distracted by the Hybrid Gods sister he failed to notice his daughter come soaring in from the other side and catch the fake son off guard with a right roundhouse kick to the neck. The blow caused the ASH to stumble back in an attempt to regain his bearings and breathe, ample time for the other two ASH's to pummel his body with a fury of punches, bright before they simultaneously sent the unknown Hybrid crashing down towards the wasteland below with a well-timed spinning roundhouse kick to the stomach. Luckily, several moments before he hit the ground, the mysterious warrior recovered from his recent injuries and skidded to a halt on his feet, right before he leapt backwards away from an incoming KI blast, courtesy of the two Freedom Fighters.

Upon landing back on his feet once more, the fake Mangham rushed forward ready to strike both his foes with a punch off both his fists, though with quick thinking, the telekinetic Mangham managed to save herself and her ally from harm by activating her psychokinesis to grab her opponents body and stop him in place. After holding him in place long enough to allow Elexia to charge up a Kamehameha, Mephilisa swung her arms to the right, throwing Harikuma through a rock formation and into the distance, right before her ally side-stepped past her nephew, and fired off her Kamehameha towards her enemy.

Just as the Kamehameha was about to collide with his body, the ASH managed to break free from his opponents telekinetic grip, right before he flicked his left leg out in a roundhouse kick which struck the side of the beam and re-directed its course into a nearby mountain, causing the entire thing to come crumbling down the moment the energy beam hit it and erupted in a small explosion. Following this, the fake son slammed his own two feet into the floor in a horse-riding stance, slowly drew his clawed hands down by his left hip, and after channelling his energy for long enough, produced a familiar bright blue blast of KI in the space between his hands.

Mephilisa:"Is that-?!"

Elexia:"NO WAY!"

Harikuma:"KAAA…MEEEE…HAAAAA…MEEEEE…HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he thrust his hands forward, his left wrist atop his right, and fired off the energy ball he had charged in the form of a massive 30 foot tall and wide beam.

Activating her psychokinesis once more, the daughter of the Hybrid God thrust her hands forward once more and surrounded the energy beam in her unusual red aura, stopping the attack in place initially, though the task soon began to grow more difficult as the fake son continued to apply more and more power into his technique. Luckily for her, Elexia had already used Instant Transmission to appear right next to her opponent, catching him off-guard due to his focus being on his energy attack, and socked Harikuma across the jaw with an incredible powerful right roundhouse kick, forcing his head to face the other way as he stumbled back uncontrollably, his energy beam suddenly subsiding and leaving Mephilisa free to join her ally's side as they re-took their fighting stances.

In a slow drawn out movement, the fake Mangham slowly turned back to face his two opponents, glaring at them with a mixture of hatred and amazement, as blood trickled down the side of his cheek as well as his nose. Despite the fact they had actually managed to cause him some real harm, the real shock the Freedom Fighters felt was due to the fact their enemy's blood was an unnatural black that sparkled with an unknown purple energy. Using his right hand, the unknown Hybrid slowly rubbed the blood off of his face, inspected it for a moment, right before he dropped his fist, spit out a drop of blood, and then smiled whilst giving a small "Hmph".

"Impressive…you actually managed to draw blood from me. **A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one**. I did not think you capable enough to stand on such a level against me. For your efforts, I shall reward you…"

Following his statement, the ASH raised his left hand to his two opponents and created another bright purple ball of KI at the end of his palm, right before he began funnelling more and more KI into his attack to supercharge it, the area around him soon beginning to shake in the presence of the incredible power. However, when the two ASH's expected for their opponent to fire the blast directly towards them, he suddenly threw his arm to the side, pointed it into the air ever so slightly, and fired off the attack into the sky where it began its one-way course to the other side of the Planet.

"That blast is headed straight for one of Kikari's capital cities. When it hits the surface, it shall wipe out everything in area, as well as **everyone** "

Elexia:"Mephilisa, GO! Stop that blast! I'll hold him here!"

Mephilisa:"RIGHT!" she acknowledged, before she burst off into the distance and began chasing after the attack.

Harikuma:"Where do you think you're going?!" he yelled as he leapt into the air to pursue his opponent.

Elexia:"YOUR FIGHT'S WITH ME, DIRTBAG!" she screamed back as she used Instant Transmission to disappear once more.

The sister of the Hybrid God reappeared right next to her opponent whilst he was in mid-flight and launched the fake son back towards the ground with a left elbow strike to the back, leaving the Hybrid God's daughter free to chase the stray energy blast. Upon landing on the ground several meters apart from one another, Harikuma charged forward and swung his left arm out in a back fist aimed to swat his young foe like a fly, only for Elexia to Instant Transmission her way behind her foe as he attacked and thrust her right fist forward to jab him in the back. However, just as she had done to him, the fake Mangham disappeared at the last second using his 'father's' technique and appeared behind the Mangham before striking her in the spine using his left fist.

Whilst stunned due to the force at which she was attacked, the Freedom Fighter was helpless to suffer her opponents assault, taking a left backfist to the cheek, a left front kick to the back of the head, another punch to the back off the unknown warrior's right hand, a left elbow strike to the top of the head, and finally another front kick, this time off her enemy's right leg, to the bottom of her spine, launching the young Hybrid flying into the air. After reaching a certain altitude, the ASH was sent soaring across the wasteland by a right roundhouse kick to her ribs, breaking several on contact due to the shockwave the impact released, right before her fellow Super Hybrid fired off a fury of KI blasts after his foe, all of which collided with her back and consumed her in a humungous explosion.

When the explosion finally subsided, Elexia crashed down to the ground and landed face-first into the dirt, creating a small dip in the floor from her landing as her enemy slowly landed several meters behind her. A moment later, the Mangham pushed herself back to her feet, and after turning around to face her opponent, charged forward and attempted to strike him with a sidekick off her right leg, only for the fake Mangham to lean his body out of the way, right before he picked up his left leg and struck his foe with a sidekick of his own. the Freedom Fighter was sent flying due to the force of the blow, though didn't travel very far, as the unknown warrior rushed around behind his opponent and sent her back towards the ground with a left hook kick to the ribs.

Yet again, long before the sister of the Hybrid God could come close to the floor below, she was sent soaring into the air once more after the fake son rushed behind her once more and swung his left leg up into her chest in the form of a front kick. Luckily, the shock from her most recent blow allowed the Freedom Fighter to regain control of her body, managing a backflip that stopped herself in mid-air, though her efforts were ultimately in vein when the unknown warrior appeared behind her and struck his enemy in the spine once more with both his fists, the impact unleashing a deafening crack from the young Hybrid's body as she was sent crashing down towards the ground below, her back now on the verge of breaking.

The Mangham collided with the floor in a small explosion of smoke, one which was carried away with the wind a moment later to reveal the girl now lying face first in a spiderweb of cracks on the floor, reduced to her base form due to the extensive injuries she had received from the fake Mangham. The ASH teleported back to the ground and appeared on the girl's left-hand side, staring down at her with a look of disgust before he finally swung his left leg into her ribs, breaking several more, and forced her back onto her feet. Whilst clutching at her ribs in an attempt to soothe the pain, Elexia was left defenceless as Harikuma pummelled her body with a fury of punches, right before he sent her crashing into the side of a rock formation with another right roundhouse kick to the ribs.

Harikuma:"Your weakness disgusts me. To think I went so long without using my full power because I thought you could give me a challenge. What a disappointment…" he growled before he slowly began to stroll towards the Hybrid's barely conscious body.

* * *

Across the Planet, Mephilisa was hot on the trail of the stray KI blast headed towards one of Kikari's capitals, growing closer and closer to catching up with the attack with each passing moment. The two soared across the skies of the Planet at intense speeds, blowing away whatever clouds they passed by with a gust of wind created from their flight. Eventually, the ASH caught up to the orb of energy and was close enough to reach out and grab it, though just as she swung her arm out to do so, the blast suddenly nose-divided to the ground below, right before it began to weave through the many mountains and rock formations of the land on its approach to its target.

Keen to get back on its trail, the Mangham divebombed towards the ground herself, and after entering the wasteland below, began to directly follow the KI blasts sporadic movements throughout the landscape. Whenever the energy orb flipped around a rock formation, so did the Freedom Fighter, and whenever it ducked underneath a stray mass of land, so did she. Eventually, the telekinetic Hybrid realised she was simply wasting time, giving the KI blast more opportunity to get closer to the city, and so after flaring up her aura even stronger than before, she began to rocket forward towards the stray attack, ploughing through whatever was in her path and getting closer and closer to the technique by the second.

Somehow, the KI blast seemed to detect the Freedom Fighter's approach, and so at the very moment she swung her arms out to catch the blast and stop it in place, the orb of energy suddenly boosted ahead of her, leaving her in the dust as it was mere seconds away from reaching its target. With her enhanced senses, Mephilisa could literally feel the fear rising in every single Kikari in the city, as they watched their inevitable death rocketing towards them at speeds of Mach 6, and said thought enraged her beyond all belief. With one mighty scream from the bottom of her lungs, the Mangham used her anger to enhance her power, as her aura suddenly grew twice as large as normal and gained a strange red outline from the girl activating her psychokinesis.

Following this, the ASH thrust both her hands forward, the red aura of her telekinetic abilities intensifying around her hands as she concentrated with all her might, eventually managing to emanate the same aura around the stray KI blast and halt it in place with her mind. Of course, the act of doing so took an extreme amount of effort, as the energy blast constantly attempted to push itself forward, reach its destination, and wipe out all those it was created to. As the technique continued to charge forward and gain centimetres of ground with each passing second, the ASH further intensified her KI, tightening her grip around the energy orb, bringing it closer and closer to a complete halt.

Once she finally had control of the blast, she felt the KI orb was on the verge of climaxing and exploding, and so with quick thinking, the Freedom Fighter swung her arms into the air, tossing the energy blast high into the skies above, its trajectory now altered causing it to further accelerate until it left the Planet's atmosphere and rocketed into the stars. It was at that point the KI blast could no longer contain its power, and erupted in a massive state-sized explosion that, due to being hundreds of miles away from Kikari's surface, looked like nothing but a small firework. The Freedom Fighter ascended into the air above the city to watch the explosion diminish into nothing, right before she took a deep breath and relaxed her body in an attempt to regain her energy.

"Valiant effort…" spoke a voice form behind her, prompting the ASH to spin around and take her fighting stance, as she now came face to face with Harikuma once more, now holding the unconscious body of Elexia by the back of her neck.

"Truly, well done. I did not think you were capable of standing up to my power, like this one here…" he remarked as he raised the young girl's body higher, tightening his grip to make her squirm in his hand.

Mephilisa:"LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER!" she yelled as she attempted to charge forward.

Harikuma:"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he stated, as he raised his free hand and charged an energy blast right next to the defenceless Mangham's face, forcing his approaching opponent to stop in her tracks.

Mephilisa:"Coward! Using someone defenceless to keep yourself from harm!" she exclaimed as she tightened both of her fists in anger.

Harikuma:"Who said I was using her as a shield?" he asked with what could be related to a smile if it wasn't so sadistically creepy and demonically unnatural.

Before the telekinetic Hybrid could even begin to question his words, the mysterious warrior swung his arm out and aimed his blast towards the city below, and before his opponent had time to react, he fired off yet another powerful KI blast towards the citizens below. Unfortunately for Mephilisa, the KI blast fired was twice as fast and twice as powerful as the last one, meaning she had no time to even begin to attempt to catch or pursue it before it collided with the Planet's surface and expanded out to demolish everything in its path. Every trace of the city, every street, building, citizen for miles on end was eradicated in one humungous dome explosion that continually grew until everything was wiped out, and the Mangham was left hopeless to watch.

After literally feeling thousands of lives diminished in an instant, the Freedom Fighter's rage was through the roof. Her hands literally trembled and her body shook due to the sheer anger she felt building throughout her systems. The fact she had just stood there and done nothing as that madman destroyed so many lives, as he beat her auntie to a pulp and used her as a means to keep Mephilisa from taking action, enraged her to a point she hadn't felt since her first ascension into a Super Hybrid 2, and pushed her past that breaking point.

All of a sudden, the telekinetic warrior began to scream at the top of her lungs, as she threw her fists down by her hips and her energy began to sky-rocket, sending her aura into a dancing and electrifying flux that forced Harikuma to raise his guard as not to be blown away. As her power continued to rise, the very Planet she stood upon began to shake in her presence, with the very decimated ground beneath her feet beginning to grow worse due to the earthquakes created by the Freedom Fighters rising power. Chunks of the ground began to be ripped from their place and shatter into tiny shards, whilst shockwaves powerful enough to blow away clouds continuously burst fourth from the young Hybrid's body.

Before long, the fake Mangham began to notice changes happen to his opponent, in that her hair and quills grew and spiked out exponentially, to the point the latter reached down to her knees and had the tips become dyed black, and the former stretched down to her waist. Even the girls bangs spiked out and gained black dyed tips, at the same time her irises suddenly become white. Eventually, Mephilisa's energy reached a peak, and with one last mighty roar that could be heard from every point of the world, a humungous beam of golden light erupted from the girls body and rocketed into the highest points of the atmosphere above, right before one of the girls hands burst forth from the beam, cast it aside like a mere puff of smoke, and stood tall in her new form of Super Hybrid 3.

"Incredible! Your angered allowed you to ascend to the level beyond an Ascended Super Hybrid! You grow more impressive by the second! This test is beginning to be useful after all!"

Mephilisa:"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" she screamed as she flared up her electrified aura once more.

Then, in a moment of speed the fake Hybrid wasn't ready to counter, the SH3 rushed forward and closed the space between herself and her opponent, right before she dealt him a powerful sidekick to the face using her right leg, launching him flying across the Planet whilst causing him to release his victim. As Harikuma soared across the land to the other side of the Planet, the near lifeless body of Elexia was launched into the air and looked to be treated to a deathly fall to the ground below, though with her new incredible speed, Mephilisa caught her comrade and teleported to the ground to set her down safely.

* * *

On the other side of the Planet, in a smoky crater in another rocky wasteland, the fake Hybrid's hand burst forth from the pile of shattered rocks at the bottom of the ditch created by his body, and after grabbing onto the side of the hole he was stuck at the bottom of, the unknown warrior pulled his body free and pushed himself back to his feet. At that very moment, the telekinetic Hybrid descended from the skies above and landed a few meters away from her opponent, prompting the mysterious Hybrid to wipe away the mark made on his cheek by the kick he was dealt, right before he spit out a small bit of blood and gave his enemy a glare.

Harikuma:"That is some of the first true pain I have felt all day. You might just be the most powerful foe I've ever been graced with fighting, aside from my superiors of course"

Mephilisa:"And just who might these superiors of yours be?"

Harikuma:"I suppose your increase in strength warrants some sort of reward, so I shall give you a small insight into my origins. You see, there exists a realm outside the mortal plain known simply as the **Demon Realm** , created at the beginning of the Universe after several Demonic Deities were banished to a realm outside the mortal and otherworldly plain. Their combined power transformed the empty dimension into a world of darkness, shadow and evil, the perfect place to let their power grow as they made plans to take revenge against the Gods.

Ruling over this world is an Elite Order known as **the Heads of the Demon** , _Gods_ who have spent the past few thousand years building their strength to finally break the seal keeping the Demon Realm locked away from the mortal plain and take it as their own, so that we may shape it into the true utopia it should have been from the start, before proceeding to do battle with the Gods that banished them in the first place. Of course, if we are to take this realm for our own, we require an army of powerful warriors to defeat whatever and whoever would stand against us.

So, the top scientists of the Order pulled together and began infusing **Demon KI** -the energy source latent throughout our entire Dimension and Hell itself-with mortal KI to create powerful warriors capable of taking on whatever foe that would combat them. I am a result of such an experiment, having combined Demon KI with the mortal KI of Harikan Mangham to create one of the first of a new Demon Species: **The Hybrid Demons**! With the blood of thousands of races across the Universe, along with the blood of powerful warriors like you Freedom Fighters and the enemies you face, we shall amass power greater than anything the Gods can stand against, and we shall take this realm for our own!"

Mephilisa:"That's not gonna happen, not while me and my friends are still around to stop you!"

Harikuma:"Unfortunately, when you come face to face with our unique power, you wont be able to stand a chance. And it seems, due to your ascension to the state of Super Hybrid 3, I must demonstrate this power to you!"

With one mighty echoey roar, the demonic warrior's energy sky-rocketed to a level beyond anything he was previously capable of reaching, sending his aura into another dancing flux around his body, though this time the electricity sparking around his body shifted from blue to purple. The area around him shook once more and cracks began to spread throughout the ground, even some rock formations began to collapse in the presence of his growing power, though the SH3 managed to stand her ground in the presence of his otherworldly transformation.

As Harikuma continued to raise his energy, his golden aura suddenly shifted colours and became black, right before a humungous energy beam of the same colour erupted from the floor, burst up into the sky and consumed the fake Mangham into its grasp. This same beam shook the entire Planet on an equal and perhaps even greater scale than the previous transformation did, with cities all over Kikari barely holding together as citizens desperately attempted to stay on their feet and stay alive. Before long, his power up finished, and as the beam slowly shrank down to form one black figure, the shaking across the Planet finally stopped.

The darkened figure than tensed their body ever so slightly, causing the black coating around their body to ooze off of their body like it was made of smoke, clearing away to reveal Harikuma Mangham once more, now in a completely different form. Whilst his hair, quills and bangs hadn't changed in appearance since his previous Form, the colour of his body had changed dramatically, with his previously golden colour having turned white, whilst every part of his body that was light brown had become black. After slowly opening his eyes, revealing them to now have white irises and black sclera's, the fake Mangham slowly raised his right hand out in front of him, and upon tensing his hand into a fist, his now white and purple electrified aura flared to life.

"Behold, the Super Form of the Hybrid Demon race. By drawing upon the Demon KI in my body and combining it with the Super Hybrid transformation, a whole new level of power has been discovered, accessibly only by beings like myself with access to Demon KI. I'm afraid your feeble Super Hybrid 3 will stand no chance against my power, though you shall still serve your purpose of providing me a good test!"

Mephilisa:"ENOUGH! Let's get this started!" she growled as she slipped into her father's fighting stance.

Harikuma:"Very well, let the real test begin!" he chuckled as he took the fighting stance of the man whose blood ran through his veins.

After a monetary silence cast over the battlefield, the Super Hybrid Demon drew each of his hands down by his left hip, clawed each of his hands, and channelled his KI to produce a bright purple blast of KI in the space between his hands. In just seconds, the KI blast had been funnelled with enough energy to be capable of wiping out a small country, and after leaping into the air to gain an angle on his opponent, the creator of the KI blast thrust his hands forward and exclaimed "KAMEHAME…HAAA!" as the orb of energy in his hands expanded out into a 40 foot tall and wide beam headed straight for the Super Hybrid 3.

With quick reactions, Mephilisa raised her arms into a cross block as her foes attack reached her, easily managing to block it and hold back the immense power, even as Harikuma funnelled another chunk of KI into the Kamehameha to increase its power. After holding the energy technique at bay for several seconds, the Mangham channelled her own energy to encompass her arms in a bright red aura, right before she uncrossed her hands at an insane speed, forcing the Kamehameha to be split apart and disappear as a result. However, in doing so, she was left wide open, allowing the fake Mangham a prime opportunity to charge down and strike her in the stomach with a quick left jab.

Despite the initial pain of the strike, the Freedom Fighter managed to summon the energy to teleport away, catching the demonic solider off-guard for a moment, right until he managed to reacquire his enemy's energy and preformed a 180 spin to face his fellow Hybrid floating high up in the air. Whilst in mid-air, the young warrior had already drawn her hands down by her left hip and charged her KI to produce her own bright blue ball of KI, one which radiated power equal to the previous Kamehameha from her older opponent, and one which shot out beams of light that burst through the cracks in her clawed fingers.

Mephilisa:"MY TURN!" she exclaimed, before she thrust her hands forward and fired off an enormous beam of energy equal in size and power to the previous attack.

With a simple "Hmph" as he crossed his arms across his chest, the artificial being was hit head on by the Kamehameha's might, disappearing into the lights grasp as the beam's collision with the ground ignited a humungous explosion that consumed a large majority of the wasteland though only harmed all those at its epicentre. As the light began to clear, a large burnt crater about 50 feet long and 10 feet deep was revealed as a result of the girl's actions, though there was no sign of her opponent amongst the carnage. However, a few moments later, the missing Hybrid Demon appeared behind his distant, prompting her to spin around and face him whilst taking her fighting stance, as she now came to look upon her unscathed opponent.

Harikuma:"Ha! You're putting up quite the fight. Though, I would hope that this isn't all you can do. Surely your new transformation has more power to draw upon?"

Mephilisa:"GRRR! IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT?!"

Harikuma:"You have finally shown an inkling of true power! I would like for my limits to be tested!"

Mephilisa:"FINE THEN!" she yelled, before she nose-dived towards the ground and front-flipped to land on her feet, catching her enemy's attention and prompting him to land a few meters on the ground away from her.

Upon landing and throwing both her fists down by her hips, the Mangham unleashed a powerful scream from the bottom of her lungs as she began to channel her KI, her powering slowly growing with each passing second to the point it began to affect the area around her. Tiny rocks began to pick up in the air around her, a few small formations collapsed into piles of rubble, and cracks slowly spread throughout the ground to the point the girl was standing on a spiderweb of cracks that stretched all the way to the fake Mangham standing opposite her. When the girl's energy reached its peak, another powerful yell was unleashed from her lungs, causing the entire area around her to shake momentarily as the older man looked on with amusement.

Harikuma:"It seems your power is nothing to scoff at!"

Mephilisa:"You've got that right! Now come witness it first-hand!" she exclaimed as she re-took her fighting stance.

* * *

 **A new enemy has emerged from the shadows! Harikuma, a scientific experiment from the Demon Realm, has attacked our heroes in the hopes of testing his true power! As the battle begins to heat up, with both combatants taking their highest forms to take down one another, the true victor of this battle has yet to be decided! Meanwhile, in a dimension sat at the heart of Kikari, Alician and one of the sons of the Omega Gods, Bikaron, duke it out for the Kikari's final test to become a God.**

 **Can Alician defeat the fallen son and claim victory to become the Super Kikari Goddess? Will Bikaron overpower his foe and wreak havoc across the Universe once more? Will Mephilisa be able to defeat Harikuma and avenge both her ally and those killed by her foe? Or will the Hybrid Demon complete his test and purge the rest of Planet Kikari? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**

* * *

Side note; Miyazu comes from Miyazu-Hime, the Japanese Goddess of Royalty


	6. Ascension of the Kikari Goddess Part 2

**Meanwhile, the dimension at the heart of Planet Kikari…**

…throughout the ocean blue dimension, multiple shockwaves could be seen spreading across the makeshift sky, shattering whatever chunks of emerald were close by into tiny fragmented pieces that shot out in every which direction. Eventually, these shockwaves slowed down and ended before long, revealing the Kikari Goddess herself, Alician, pressing her right fist firmly into the left forearm of the son of Omega Gods, Bikaron. After struggling for long enough, Kan swung his arm down, throwing his opponent off in the process, slammed his left fist down atop the back of Bronack's head, and then thrust his right leg up into his foe's stomach, forcing the wind from her lungs in the process.

Despite the initial pain of the blow, the Super Kikari managed to teleport herself behind her opponent, hands clasped above her head, and slam them down against the Kanarian's head, sending him backflipping down through the endless void for several miles. Upon coming to a halt, the Akuman was immediately engaged in a skirmish with his foe, one that ended prematurely as the Freedom Fighter managed to collide a roundhouse kick off her right leg to the side of the deity's jaw, sending him stumbling back for a moment before his rage momentarily overtook him, his aura flaring to life once more as an enraged yell escaped his lungs, and his power grew even greater.

With his enhanced power, the son of Omega Gods charged fourth, slammed his right fist into his foes stomach, and used his fist to push the Kikari Goddess flying into a nearby floating asteroid where she became stuck and left vulnerable for her foe to take advantage of. His opponent now prime to take advantage of, Bikaron channelled his KI to produce a bright red blast of KI and fired it at point blank range into Alician's body, creating a powerful explosion that shattered the asteroid and sent the mortal flying across the dimension for several meters. Just before the Freedom Fighter could bring herself to a halt, the Akuman came crashing down from above her, grabbed his opponent's head in his left hand, and carried her straight down into a massive chunk of Emerald.

The impact created a large cloud of smoke, though it was quickly blown away by the powerful shockwaves unleashed in each of Kan's punches that were continually crashing against Bronack's desperately raised and barely holding guard. After withstanding so many blows from her enemy, the Freedom Fighter managed to manoeuvre her body into a position where she was capable of thrusting both her legs up into the Akuman's neck, forcing him to step back and allow his opponent to backflip back to her feet. Unfortunately, the moment Bronack found herself standing tall, she was immediately launched flying into the side of a small mountain after Kan rushed forward and planted his right sidekick into her stomach, followed up with a small barrage of energy blasts.

The KI blasts collided with the mountain and wiped it out in a humungous explosion of light, right before it shrouded the area in a large cloud of smoke to hide the fate of its victim. Said smoke cleared away instantaneously a moment later, when the Super Kikari empowered herself with more KI, unleashing a shockwave from her even wilder aura in the process, right before she charged straight towards her foe and collided her right roundhouse kick against his cheek, forcing a spit of blood from the Kanarian's mouth whilst also creating a small crack across his mask. The shock of the blow caused the age-old evil to stumble back a few steps, as his opponent landed on her feet and watched as he slowly wiped away the blood seeping from the crack in his mask.

Bikaron:"You've impressed me, Kikari. I cannot remember the last time I was pushed this far in battle, or injured as such"

Alician:"What can I say? I'm one of a kind"

Bikaron:"Quite right, and that is why I feel you have earned a reward. For your valiant effort in battle against me, I shall show you my true power"

Alician:"You've been holding back this entire time?!"

Bikaron:"Yes. Just like my brothers Kilutro and Garo, I am able to transform and increase my power further. And now, you shall bear witness to such!" he exclaimed as he lowered his hands down by his side as if showing off his own body.

Just when the Freedom Fighter was expecting some massive explosion of light and intense pressure as her foe powered up, she was instead treated to the sight of a strange black ink-like liquid substance emerging from beneath the Akuman's feet, right before it began crawling up his body and covering him in its oozy grasp. When the ancient evil's body was completely covered by the substance, his aura suddenly sparked to life, now pitch black accompanied with sparks of red electricity, right before the ink pealed off his body in the form of smoke, retreating from his feet and working its way up and off his body to reveal Bikaron's new form.

The attire worn by the son of Omega Gods had suffered minor changes in colour, as his trousers were now white, and his robe was black whilst now connecting at the back, though the shoes attached to said trousers remained the same. The white ring around his gauntlets had become black, as did the white buckle of his belt become golden. His skin remained red though now a much darker shade, and the entirety of his upper body had become black, with only his rib areas remaining their previously bright red colour, and his bicep areas the same dark red as the rest of his skin. His hands were also dark red, though the claws of his knuckles were now black, the same colour his mask had turned which now had a pair of horns producing out the back of them. The two small lines that previously made up his nostrils were now replaced with an actual nose, and whilst his sclera's remained black, the irises of his eyes were a piercing bright yellow.

Alician:"Just standing next to him…I can feel power flowing from his body…the same kind of pressure I felt from that monster, Jenosaido…"

Bikaron:"I told you that I hold similar power to that of my father, and it is this power that shall bring you to meet your end"

Alician:"we'll see about that!"

Bikaron:"So we shall" he remarked as he raised his right hand and flicked his fingers towards himself, tempting his foe to charge him.

Accepting said challenge, Alician flared her aura to life once more, and leapt forward to slam her right fist directly into Bikaron's forehead, only for her strike and the fury of punches that followed to all be blocked by her opponents left hand. Upon realising her assault was doing nothing, Bronack teleported behind her enemy, her brothers Grand Smasher technique charged and ready to burst in her hands, and slammed said attack straight into Kan's back, resulting in a humungous explosion powerful enough to wipe out Planets, though left the platform the two warriors stood on relatively unscathed as other humungous shards surrounding them were incinerated.

When the smoke finally cleared, there before the mortal stood the Super Kanarian, unscathed despite the force of the explosion, and as the Super Kikari lunged forward and attempted to plant her left fist into her opponents back, the deity rushed behind his enemy faster than she was able to perceive and sent her crashing through the floor and into the centre of the platform with a left axe kick to the spine. After coming to a halt at the centre of the massive shard, the Freedom Fighter pushed herself onto her hands and knees to regain her breathe, only to be given no such chance as she looked up to come face to face with the Akuman, a bright red KI blast at the end of his right hand and pointed directly in his opponent's face.

A moment later, a humongous beam of red light burst forth from the hole created by the Kikari Goddess, right before the woman in question came flying up out of said hole and was then launched into the distance as the son of Omega Gods burst out of the ground himself and used his right leg to front kick the mortal. Luckily, after regaining control of her body and grinding her heels across another platform of emerald, Alician was able to launch herself towards her foe once more and thrust her right fist forward to collide with Bikaron's left fist as the distance between them was closed, the collision itself unleashing sparks of electricity that created small cuts into the floor.

The struggle was cut short fairly briefly, so briefly that Kan was a little surprised when his opponent managed to teleport behind him with another Grand Smasher ready to be released, though with a teleportation of his own, the deity was ready to unleash his own bright red attack into Bronack's head. The two combatants repeated this process of getting behind one another and aiming to unleash their techniques 2 more times, and just when the Akuman managed to fire off his attack at his opponents head, the Freedom Fighter swung her right left leg behind her and booted the KI blast into the air, right before she used the momentum of her kick to carry her body into a front flip and manoeuvre herself to unleash her brothers technique head on at her foe.

With a quick backhand, the blast was sent flying into the depths of the dimension where its inevitable eruption harmed no one, right before the Super Kanarian lunged forward to strike his opponent as she was in the middle of finishing her flip, though she wasn't as vulnerable as she appeared and managed to nudge her enemy back with a left sidekick to the face. Her opponent temporarily stunned by the strike, the Kikari Goddess exclaimed at the top of her voice "KAIO-KEN TIMES 5!" as she was empowered by the infamous red aura, and then lunged forward to plant her right fist directly into the stomach of the son of Omega Gods, the shockwave stunning his body whilst forcing him back several steps.

Not wanting to give him much chance to recover, Alician swung her right leg upwards and slammed it underneath Bikaron's chin, launching him sky-rocketing into the air before his foe teleported after him and engaged him in a skirmish. From here, a cycle began of the two warriors battling it out with one another in their intense skirmish, before teleporting to a different point in the dimension whilst still rising upwards as they attempted to gain an advantage on their foe. Eventually, the two teleported away from one another, and as Kan appeared high in the air and fired of a KI blast that split into 3 separate attacks, Bronack began a charge into the air whilst battering away each blast that came her way, causing 3 separate yet humungous explosions across the sky.

As these explosions took place, the Freedom Fighter had finally closed the distance between herself and her opponent and launched her right fist forward to strike, though with impeccable speed the mortal barely managed to register, the Akuman's aura flared to life as he caught the attack with an open palm strike off his left hand, and held his foe in place long enough to strike her in the face with his right knee. Despite the blow, the Super Kikari managed to smack her enemy's attack away from her using her left hand, right before she began an assault of punches aimed for the Super Kanarian's face, all of which he managed to avoid save for one stray strike that hit him in the nose.

This stray punch angered him enough to lunge forward and plant his left fist straight into the Kikari Goddess' stomach, launching her flying back down towards one of the many emerald platforms, at the same time she managed to summon her energy to fire off another Kamehameha towards the son of Omega Gods as she began her approach to the ground. After channelling his energy for a moment, Kan produced a bright purple ball of KI that hovered above his palm, and then proceeded to chuck it a few meters above him before colliding a right roundhouse kick against the blast to launch it towards the oncoming energy beam.

The second the two blasts collided, the small KI Blast fired by the deity instantly began to push back the Kamehameha whilst growing in size, eventually becoming over 80-foot-tall before finally destroy the entire energy beam, forcing the mortal to grab the blast with both hands and use all her strength to keep it at bay. Before long, the blast overpowered Alician and consumed her into its destructive might, completely demolishing the platform she had been stood atop, though before Bikaron's attack could complete its purpose, the mortal exclaimed "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" at the top of her voice, and as her aura and power further intensified, a powerful scream from the bottom of the woman's lungs caused the humungous blast to shatter like glass.

Alician:"That all you got?" she asked, slightly out of breathe as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

Bikaron:"Seems that Kaio-Ken technique has allowed you to stand on equal footing with my new power. The question remains, however; how long can you last until you inevitably crumble under the pressure and strain of its use?"

Alician:"Long enough to take care of you!" she stated as she cracked her knuckles and re-took her fighting stance.

Bikaron:"We'll see about that!" he exclaimed, mimicking his foes previous remark as his aura flared to life once more, and he made a charge towards his opponent.

Alician:" _So we shall_!" she screamed back, as her own aura grew the tiniest bit stronger, right before she charged towards her foe herself.

* * *

 **Back in the wasteland…**

…in a move perfectly mimicking that performed by her father, the Super Hybrid 3 dashed forward and closed the distance between herself and her opponent, placed her left hand down on the ground, and used it to support her body as she thrust both her legs forward and slammed them into the Super Hybrid Demon's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs and leaving him temporarily knocked off-guard. With an opportunity to strike, the psychokinetic Hybrid wasted no time in pushing herself back onto her feet, preforming a 360 spin, and then slammed the heel of her right foot into the demonic Hybrid's jaw in the form of a hook kick, one that launched him sky-rocketing into the air before his opponent gave chase.

After managing to get behind her enemy in mid-flight, the telekinetic warrior swung her right fist down to clobber the seemingly defenceless combatant, only for the artificial warrior to spin around and block the attack with his left forearm. Using that same arm to keep his enemy at bay, Harikuma swung his free fist upwards and struck his enemy in the stomach just as she had done to him, and whilst the breathe was temporarily taken from Mephilisa's lungs, her fellow Hybrid used the opportunity to pummel his foe's upper body with a fury of punches that eventually sent her flying across the wasteland.

Following this, the fake Mangham charged forward after his foe and attempted to strike her with a right jab in mid-flight, though just as his fist was about to make contact, the Mangham regained her energy and teleported behind her opponent, right before she swung her own right fist out in a backfist, striking her distant relative in the ribs and send him back in the direction he came. With another use of Instant Transmission, the SH3 appeared behind her foe and prepared to launch him towards the ground using an axe kick off her right leg, however just as her leg would've made contact with her foe's body, he suddenly teleported behind her, and after flipping his body around in mid-air, the SHD swung his left leg down and slammed it atop his fellow Hybrid's head.

The force of the blow sent the Freedom Fighter crashing down to the ground below, though with a well-timed front-flip, the daughter of a God managed to land with both her feet on the floor, right before she used both them and one of her hands to grind herself to a halt, right before she launched herself back into the air and began charging towards the demonic solider. Upon closing the distance once more, the telekinetic warrior thrust her right leg out in a sidekick that collided with her opponent's chest and sent him backflipping out of control, right before she dashed forward once more and launched the artificial being higher into the air by thrusting both of her legs into his jaw.

Said kick launched the Hybrid Demon another 30 feet into the air, and upon reaching said height in the sky, he was ambushed by the psychokinetic Hybrid as she reappeared in front of him and began attacking him with a fury of punches and kicks. After 50 strikes had been dealt in the space of a few seconds, Mephilisa slammed her left elbow down atop her enemy's head, forcing Harikuma to hunch down, placing him in the perfect position for his foe to follow up with a right uppercut to the chin that sent his body back upright and stumbling back uncontrollably.

Upon regaining control of his body, the demonic soldier swung his right fist forwards in a right hook that struck his foe directly in the cheek, launching the telekinetic warrior flying across the wasteland for several miles, giving the copy of a demi-god ample time to charge up another purple and devilish Kamehameha. After backflipping to regain control of her body, and upon seeing her opponent charging up his attack, the daughter of a God drew her own hands down by her waist and channelled her KI to produce her own bright blue blast of KI. Before long, the two energy techniques reached their peak of power, and were fired directly towards one another, racing across the battlefield in seconds before colliding together in one mighty explosion of white light.

From the depths of this light, the Mangham could make out the outline of an approaching figure, and before she knew it, the fake Mangham came charging out of the light and swung his right leg out in a roundhouse kick, forcing his enemy to block it with a left outer block, and the collision of the two limbs unleashed a powerful shockwave. In response to this attack whilst also keeping it at bay, the psychokinetic Hybrid thrust right fist forward in a jab aimed for her enemy's head, though with an open palm block off his own right hand, the Hybrid Demon blocked it, forcing the two warriors to be engaged in a small struggle for power before they eventually broke out into an incredible skirmish.

After a full minute of skirmishing, both combatants thrust their right elbows forward and collided them against one another, pulled their attacks back and struck their opponents left fist with their own, retracted their fists and slammed their left knees into one another, and then broke out into skirmish once before the fake Mangham cut the struggle short with a right sidekick to the Mangham's chest, sending the girl flying before her enemy gave chase. Upon catching up to his opponent and manoeuvring his body above hers, the SHD thrust his right arm downwards in an elbow strike, one which collided with the SH3's back and sent her chasing down to the surface below, though with a well-timed front flip, the grill landed safely on her feet.

Her composure regained, Mephilisa looked back to the skies to witness her opponents next move, only to find that Harikuma had disappeared from sight. However, whilst he himself was unfindable, his overwhelming energy was, giving the telekinetic warrior all the heads up she needed to side-step to the right and out of the way as the artificial being came racing from behind and attempted to drop kick his opponent from behind. Having missed his initial target, the demonic solider planted the feet he was going to use to strike into the floor and grinded himself to a halt whilst turning to face his foe, right before he and the Freedom Fighter leapt off the ground and began closing in on one another, their bodies getting closer to the ground the closer they got to one another.

Upon closing the distance between themselves whilst being a mere foot off the ground, both Hybrids attempted to attack one another with their prepared strikes, however it was Harikuma who actually managed to land said strike, as he swung his clasped hands down faster than Mephilisa was able to counter and wound up getting cuffed down on the cheek. After the attack had been thrown and both warriors touched down on the ground, they both leapt away from one another and landed several feet away from their foes, right before they launched their bodies into the air, began charging towards one another, and just as their bodies were about to collide, they both disappeared from sight, with a shockwave suddenly releasing in the air following their disappearance.

Suddenly, multiple shockwaves began to appear travelling across the battlefield, each and every one of them shaking the land and causing chunks of the ground to shatter and rip apart like they were made of paper. Eventually, from one of these packs of shocks, the two warriors emerged, their auras clad about them, and raced into one another, creating another wave of power as they disappeared, and more shockwaves began to pick up again. After at least 40 shockwaves had appeared across the land, the two Hybrids began a struggle of overpowering the other, leading to the two sporadically appearing amongst the waves of power their battle created, with one of them launching the other into the distance before disappearing amongst the shockwaves and repeating the process.

This happened 6 times in which both combatants managed to launch their foe 3 times each, until eventually the SH3 managed to land a left hook powerful enough to send her opponent to the floor, and after grinding his feet into the floor to bring himself to a halt, the SHD ducked his body in order to avoid the incoming right roundhouse kick his enemy swung at him upon charging at him. Having missed her initial strike, the Mangham leapt into the air to avoid her distant relatives sideways left karate chop and fired off a barrage of KI blasts down to the fake Mangham, all of which collided with his body and succeeded in irritating him further.

Once the barrage had ended, the artificial being drew his left hand behind his back and clawed it whilst channelling his energy, eventually producing a golden blast of KI that the telekinetic warrior recognised due to its likeness to a technique used by the man whose blood ran through her opponent's veins. Unfortunately, her suspicions were confirmed to be true, as after the demonic solider thrust his arm forwards and pointed the blast towards his enemy, he exclaimed "HYPER MASENKO!" and fired off a golden beam of KI towards the hovering Freedom Fighter. Despite the initial shock of watching someone use her brother's technique, the psychokinetic Hybrid managed to pull herself together in time to back hand the energy beam into the air where it harmed no one.

With the attack out of the way, the Hybrid girl charged towards her opponent and drop kicked him once more, sending him flying up and across the wasteland, right until she reappeared behind him and sent the Hybrid Demon crashing down to the ground with a right sidekick to the back. On his approach to the ground, Harikuma could still feel his opponents heel grinding into his spine until he hit the ground, hitting it with enough force to bounce his body off the ground and leave Mephilisa with a prime opening to use her left fist to uppercut her foe's ribs and launch him flying into the distance.

One Instant Transmission later, the Mangham appeared at a point in the air her opponent would have reached in his uncontrolled flight, and after preforming a 360 on the spot, the daughter of a God swung her right leg out in a hook kick at the exact moment the fake Mangham reached her location, causing her kick to collide with his ribs and send him packing in the other direction. With another use of her father's technique, the SH3 appeared at another point in the sky ready to deal her enemy another kick, though just as her strike was about to connect with his body, the SHD suddenly regained his composure, managing to teleport behind his distant relative and launch his 'sister' into the distance with a double punch to the spine, right before he flared up his aura and gave chase.

After exerting a burst of KI from her body to stop herself and regain control of her body, the Freedom Fighter prepared to mount an attack against her foe, only for the demonic solider to come charging towards her at a speed she wasn't prepared to counter, and was dealt a powerful right hook across the jaw which sent her stumbling back out of control. Whilst his enemy was disoriented from the blow, the artificial being span his body around and struck the telekinetic warrior in the cheek with a left elbow strike, flicked that same arm out to deal his 'sister' a backfist to the side of the head, span his body around and followed up with a spinning hook kick to the ribs off his right leg, swung his other leg up and flicked it out for a roundhouse kick, right before the fake son finished his combo by swinging his left leg back and then threw it forward for a front kick to the chin.

As her head was forced back from the force of the kick, the SH3 was launched higher into the air once more, though was sent crashing back down to the ground after the SHD flew around behind her, stopped her flight with a right jab to the back, followed by a front flip kick using both his feet. Luckily, before she could hit the ground and cause serious harm to herself, Mephilisa managed to backflip onto her feet and grind herself to a halt, right before she raised her arms into a cross block and used it to block her 'brothers' incoming punch off his right fist, as Harikuma came charging in from above and collided his fist against his 'sisters' guard with enough power to level the ground around them for a full mile.

As chunks of rock that had been ripped from the ground around them slowly began to fall back down to the earth from which they were previously settled, the Freedom Fighter swung her left leg out in a roundhouse kick aimed for her enemy's head, though once again the artificial being avoided the attack by teleporting behind his foe, and just as the Mangham span around to try and counter attack, she was sent flying once more after the fake Mangham unleashed a powerful burst of KI from the palm of his hand. Upon hitting the ground, the daughter of a God created a large crater with her body, one that was also surrounded by pillars of rock that burst forth from the ground upon her collision, though it wasn't long before she was back on her feet and making a charge for her 'brother'.

Seeing his 'sisters' approach, the demonic solider dropped down to the ground below, right before he threw his left arm out in an outer block to stop his opponents incoming right sidekick, right before he used his right fist to punch the Freedom Fighter in the stomach, said strike hitting with enough power to unleash a shockwave across the area. Despite the initial pain of the blow, Mephilisa managed to summon the composure to perform a spinning sidekick to the jaw using her right leg, right before she did another 360 spin in the opposite direction whilst using that same leg to sweep Harikuma off his feet.

Then, after unleashing a burst of KI from the palm of her hand, the SHD was launched flying into the air, though with a quick backflip he regained control, and then, in conjunction with the SH3, charged fourth and engaged himself in another skirmish with his opponent. Eventually, the fake Mangham ceased throwing his own attacks, and simply started dodging those of his opponent, avoiding every single strike the Mangham threw with expert precising and timing. Before long, the artificial being grew tired of his foe's failed attempts to actually hit him, and so after teleporting behind his 'sister' whilst she was mid attack, and sent the telekinetic warrior crashing down to the ground by clasping his hands over his head and slamming them into her back.

It took several moments, but eventually the young Hybrid managed to pick herself up and out of the crater created by her body upon her impact with the wasteland floor, and as she watched her distant relative slowly hover down and land several meters away from her, the Freedom Fighter took the time to roll each of her shoulders and crack her neck in preparation for when the battle recommenced.

Harikuma:"I don't think you're trying hard enough!"

Mephilisa:"You're one to talk"

Harikuma:"Suppose I am. I am holding back far more power than you could even begin to comprehend"

Mephilisa:"Show it me then"

Harikuma:"Fine. If you really want to die that badly, I'll indulge you!"

With a tense of his body, the demonic soldier's aura flared up around his body once more, now even more intense and somehow menacing, as even the lightening around his body cackled and danced around him at an intensified rate.

"Is this the power you seek, child?"

Mephilisa:"Your energy…it's…it's… **amazing**! This… _this could be fun_!" she exclaimed as she intensified her own aura and power, pushing her Form to the limit.

Harikuma:"I wouldn't exactly call it 'fun'"

Mephilisa:"Maybe not for you. For me, I finally understand why my father enjoys pushing himself and challenging new opponents! I can finally see the fun in taking on someone far beyond yourself! I'm gonna enjoy pummelling you, Harikuma! KAIO-KEN TIMES 5!" she exclaimed, right before the crimson aura overtook her body and intensified her power even more.

Harikuma:"Your courage is incredible, but your actions stupid. You've only **just** achieved that transformation and already you're pushing its boundaries and your own by using the dangerous Kaio-Ken technique. Surely **our** father taught you better than that?"

Mephilisa:" **My** father told me of the risks, but I've spent the last few months training my body and mind to be prepared for the stress of both this transformation and the use of Kaio-Ken with it. The abilities of my mind stretch further than just telekinesis. I can manage the flow of my energy and the toll on my body far greater than anyone else!"

Harikuma:"Let us hope so, otherwise this match will end even shorter than I first anticipated!"

Then, with one mighty battle cry from each warrior, the two Super Hybrid's charged fourth and engaged one another in a mighty skirmish, the intensity of which caused the very ground beneath their feet to crack and shatter. The skirmish was cut short quickly, however, as the SHD managed to land a powerful right jab to his foes chest, knocking the wind out of the SH3's lungs long enough to allow the fake son to pummel her body with a fury of punches and kicks. Once his assault reached its conclusion, the fake Mangham launched his enemy into the air with a front kick to the chin, right before he used the girl as a makeshift ping pong ball, teleporting behind her in two instances and knocking her flying in the other direction with the same kick.

After being dealt these two kicks, the Mangham crashed down on the floor, though was quick to rush back into the air and catch her enemy off-guard with a barrage of kicks up and down the artificial being's body using her right leg, followed by a powerful punch to the stomach using her right hand that launched a beam of energy out the other end of the fake sons body due to the KI funnelled into her strike, though didn't tear a hole through him. Despite how powerful the blow was, the demonic solider managed to look the Freedom Fighter in the eye and smile like nothing had happened, enraging the telekinetic warrior and prompting her to begin attacking with as many punches and kicks as she could muster, only for each and everyone of them to be blocked or dodged.

Eventually, Harikuma decided to stop wasting his time dodging and go on the attack, and so rushed behind the girl before swinging his left leg out to strike, only for Mephilisa to teleport behind him and send him packing with a drop kick to the bottom of the spine. With another teleport, the SH3 appeared in front of her foe and sent him crashing down to the ground with a left elbow strike to the jaw, giving her ample time to charge her KI before firing off a Kamehameha after the descending SHD. In mere seconds, the energy beam closed the distance between itself and its target, consumed the Hybrid Demon into its grasp, and carried him straight into the ground before erupting in an explosion equal in size and just greater in power to a nuke.

As the explosion turned to smoke and slowly began to die down, the telekinetic warrior slowly lowered her guard and attempted to regain her breathe, believing to have inflicted some major damage upon her foe, only to be completely taken by surprise when the artificial being suddenly rocketed out of the smoke and struck his 'sister' in the stomach with his right fist. The blow was enough to take the wind from the girl's lungs, allowing Harikuma a perfect chance to pummel his opponent, starting with a left elbow strike to the top of the head, a left front kick to the chest which sent Mephilisa higher into the air, and finally a right sidekick to the back after teleporting behind his opponent, launching her across the wasteland as a result.

Whilst his opponent was in mid-flight, the fake Mangham slowly drew his clawed hands down by his left hip, and after channelling his KI to produce a bright purple blast of KI surrounded by sparks of black electricity, he thrust his hands forward and unleashed a devastating Kamehameha wave that rocketed across the landscape, aiming for the Mangham. Upon seeing the energy beam headed towards her, the Freedom Fighter grabbed hold of her own body using her psychokinesis and threw her body to the side and out of the way of the demonic soldier's Kamehameha, causing it to race past her into the skies above where it harmed no one.

After locking eyes with one another from across the skies, the two Hybrids charged towards one another and engaged in another skirmish, though one that was cut short fairly quickly after Harikuma managed to grab his opponents neck with his right hand, and used that grip to carry Mephilisa all the way down to the ground before slamming her into the floor, creating a crater with her body that she now laid at the bottom of. His opponent vulnerable once more, the demonic soldier teleported into the air, raised his hands to the sky whilst stretching each of his fingers, channelled his KI to produce a purple and black cored KI blast at the end of each finger, and then swung his hands forward, tossing all 10 KI blasts towards the Freedom Fighter in the process.

Luckily, moments before these blasts could hit here, the SH3 managed to summon the energy to rocket herself into the air and avoid the miniature yet powerful explosion created by the 10 energy orbs, however it seemed this was what her opponent planned for her to do the whole time, as the SHD suddenly appeared behind the girl and sent her crashing into the ground once more with a double punch to the back. Upon hitting the ground at near Mach 2 speeds, the daughter of a God's body bounced off the ground and travelled for several meters, eventually coming to a halt on her stomach as the fake son descended from the air and hovered a few miles above his downed opponent.

Harikuma:"Oh? What's wrong? Did that hurt?" he gloated, as he watched his enemy slowly pull herself back to her feet.

With a growl that slowly turned into a yell, the telekinetic warrior thrust her left hand forward and fired off a bright orange blast of KI towards her opponent, right before she began thrusting both her arms forward over and over again, firing off countless more KI attacks towards the artificial being. In response, Harikuma simply backhanded whatever blasts were directly about to hit him, and merely smiled at the countless number of attacks that missed him, though that smile soon faded when he realised that Mephilisa wasn't even directly aiming for him anymore, and that all of her KI attacks were merely going past his body before stationing themselves in the air. And it was at that point did the SHD finally realise what was happening, only to find himself surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of KI blasts, all of which blocked every single way from him to escape, leaving him trapped at the mercy of the SH3.

Mephilisa:"Sorry to steal one of your moves, Dracton…HELLZONE GRENADE!" she screamed as she raised her right hand to the sky and bawled it into a fist.

On her command, every single one of the KI blasts surrounding the fake son began to close in on him, forcing him to unleash a mighty roar from his body as he charged his KI, successfully managing to produce a barrier around himself just in time to block every one of the demi-god daughter's attacks. Unfortunately, despite the fact he had saved himself from his opponent's technique, the fake Mangham found himself surrounded in a shroud of smoke, one that perfectly hid the Mangham as she ambushed her foe from behind and drop kicked him in the back.

Having caught her opponent off-guard with her attack, Mephilisa was given more than enough time to power herself up further as she exclaimed "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" right before she used her enhanced power to dig her heels further into her 'brothers' body and carry Harikuma all the way to the ground. The collision of his body with the floor unleashed a massive cloud of smoke, though one that quickly faded away after the SH3 flipped her enemy onto his back-the mere act of which was performed with enough speed to unleash a gust of wind powerful enough to blow away the smoke-right before the SHD demon was treated to a face full of Kamehameha at point-blank range, the power of which was so great that the explosion levelled the landscape for miles.

As the smoke began to settle, the Freedom Fighter used a few backflips to gain some ground on her opponent, right as she watched the demonic solider emerge from the devastated and misshapen ground, the skin on the left side of his face burnt to a crisp revealing his skeleton underneath. His unnatural black blood oozed from several points across his face, his armour was cracked and burnt in several places, and even his trousers had several tears and rips in them.

Harikuma:"Alright…that hurt…"

Following this, the fake son tensed every part of his body and held his breathe, and in a moment that almost brought the daughter of a God to throw up, his blood slowly trickled back up his body and ended up reabsorbed into his skin, at the same time the skin on his face rebuilt itself in a robotic yet demonic way, like a the shadowy hand of a machine had slowly gripped his face before re-shaping itself to be the missing part of his face. Despite the fact he had healed his body of injuries, the process of doing which had seemingly taken a lot out of the Hybrid-Demon, and there was a notable marking on his face from where he had to repair his skin.

"THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" he bellowed whilst his body shook for a moment out of rage.

Mephilisa:"Oh, quit being a baby!"

Harikuma:"It's time for your execution!"

On his words, the SHD raised his right hand to the sky and channelled his KI, eventually producing a black and purple cored blast of KI, though not an ordinary one. Despite how hard the SH3 sensed, she could sense no energy or any threatening power coming from the orb, almost as if it weren't even floating above his hand in the first place. Then, with the exclamation of the words "DEMON GRENADE!" the fake Mangham tossed his attack like the aforementioned weapon, though with the energy the blast radiated, the Mangham felt confident in her abilities to be able to simply backhand it into the distance and be free of harm.

However, the second her hand made contact with the blast, the telekinetic warrior detected a huge rise in power in the energy orb, power the likes of which could level both this Planet and those surrounding it, though she was incapable of doing anything to save herself, as it was her contact with the Demon Grenade that triggered its mighty explosion, one that consumed an entire third of the Planet, nearly wiping out countless more cities whilst slaying millions of lives.

* * *

When the smoke finally settled, several rock formations and mountains across the area had collapsed into humungous heaps of rocks due to the sheer power unleashed from the explosion. At the epicentre of the blast, a crater 3 miles wide had been created, one that was that deep the bottom could not be seen, and one that had sent several cracks throughout the landscape, levelling it in some areas. The outline of a figure could be seen rising from this crater, one surrounded by a crimson aura severally diminished from its previous glory.

This figure was of course Mephilisa Mangham, somehow still in her SH3 and Kaio-Ken enhanced state, though now holding her nearly broken left arm-the one that had made contact with the blast-as blood oozed down the top of it, as well as several parts of her body. Her clothing was torn to bits, with the glove of her left arm completely incinerated off her body-leaving a deadly burn in its place-her shirt torn in several places with the left sleeve completely missing, and her trousers ruffed up with several holes in them due to the intense heat of the explosion. And yet throughout it all, even despite the fact she was taking insanely deep breathes to regain her energy, she floated above the crater and stood strong before her opponent.

Mephilisa:"That…all you…got…?" he huffed out in several breathes, spitting out a bit of blood afterwards.

In the blink of an eye, the fake Mangham closed the distance between himself and his foe and dealt her a powerful punch to the stomach using his right fist, the collision unleashing a shockwave that was powerful enough to intensify the cracks around the area and cause the crater to grow ever so slightly wider. The second the punch made contact with her stomach, the Mangham was forced back to her base form, right before she was sent backflipping up out of the crater and crashed down a few meters from its edge, now unconscious and left to bleed out.

The SHD was about to hover forwards and finish off his opponent, when another golden and crimson auraed figure teleported in front of him out of nowhere, catching him off-guard long enough to allow this new warrior to send him flying with a right roundhouse kick to the ribs. The unknown warrior quickly caught up with her foe and thrust her left fist forward to strike once more, though this time the artificial being was prepared and raised his arms into a cross block to halt the blow, right before he began manoeuvring his body to easily avoid the assault of punches and kicks that followed.

The crimson auraed figure then thrust her right fist downwards, forcing her opponent to swing his left arm down in a downwards block, however in doing so the demonic soldier left an opening for his enemy to take advantage of, as the golden warrior swung her left leg up in a front kick and slammed it under his opponent's chin. Said kick sent the fake Mangham backflipping out of control until he landed atop a-somehow still standing-rock formation and crashed all the way through it, bringing the structure down upon him. However, with a burst of KI from his body, the pile of rocks atop his body was disintegrated, allowing him to stand to his feet and stare his opponent down as they landed before him, revealing themselves as Kai-Ken enhanced Ascended Super Hybrid Elexia.

Elexia:"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!" she yelled as blood from her previous injuries still trickled down her body.

Mephilisa:"El…ex…ia…" she barely managed to gasp out upon sensing her allies energy.

Harikuma:"I must say; I'm getting quite tired of these interferences…" he remarked as he dusted himself off.

Elexia:"Today, you'll die by my hand, you worthless imitation of my nephew!"

Following this, the Freedom Fighter drew her hands down by her hip like she had done so many times before, right before she thrust her hands forward and unleashed another Kamehameha beam towards her foe. With little effort, Harikuma backhanded the beam into the distance-where it eventually collided with a mountain and destroyed it-right before he charged forward attempting to strike Elexia, only for the girl to slam her right fist into his stomach and catch him off-guard. Despite this fact however, the fake Mangham quickly managed to put his body into motion to perform a spinning hook kick to the jaw using his right leg, right before he dealt the Mangham a fury of punches to the chest, and then launched her down into the ground with a roundhouse kick off the leg he just used.

Harikuma:"Now what was that about killing me?" he asked as he landed on the edge of the dipped ground created by his enemy's landing.

In a spit second, the ASH rushed back to her feet, closed the distance between herself and her opponent, and began assaulting the SHD with a 5 hit combo she repeated 3 times, firing her left fist forward in a body jab that was followed by a snap punch, then her right fist in a right hook, following with her right leg in a roundhouse kick, before finally spinning around and using her other leg for a sidekick. Each and every strike was blocked expertly by the artificial being, and after stopping the last kick off his opponent, he teleported high into the air behind his foe, and simply stood in wait as the Kaio-Ken enhanced warrior took to the skies and began charging towards him.

Upon reaching him, the Freedom Fighter swung her right fist out in another right hook, only for the demonic solider to block the attack with a left outer block, and then send his enemy flying with a right jab straight to the face. Luckily, after only travelling for under half a mile, the young girl regained control of herself and brought her body to a stop, right before she took the time to slowly wipe the blood dripping from her nose whilst glaring at her foe, who stood with his arms crossed across his chest and an impatient look across his features.

"Just how many times are you going to come at me like that?"

Elexia:"As many times as it takes! _You don't scare me, Harikuma_ "

Harikuma:"Tch. I'm through with this nonsense. I'm going to finish things like I should have before"

Once again, the SHD raised his right hand to the sky and charged his KI to produce a black and purple cored blast of KI that was insensible by anyone, though after funnelling even more of his power into the energy orb, it slowly split apart until there were 3 different balls of KI hovering above the Hybrid-Demon's hand. At that same moment, Mephilisa had managed to regain enough of her energy to stand to her feet, and upon looking to the skies and witnessing what her opponent was about to do, anxiety quickly creeped up upon her.

Mephilisa:"Uh oh…"

Harikuma:"TRIPLE DEMON GRENADE!" he exclaimed as he swung his arm downwards and tossed the 3 energy orbs like the weapon they were named after.

Mephilisa:"ELEXIA! WATCH OUT!"

Elexia:"You think I'm dumb enough to touch one of those?! Let alone just stand and be hit by them?!" she exclaimed, right begore she began to rocket into the air to avoid the blasts.

Harikuma:"What do you mean?" he asked with a devilish grin despite having no visible mouth.

Just as the Triple Demon Grenade reached the point in the sky their opponent had previously stood, they suddenly stopped and began to glow even brighter than previously, right before all 3 of them miraculously expanded out and erupted into 3 separate yet humungous 50-foot-tall beams of powerful KI, all of which hurtled into the air on a collision course for their fleeing target. Upon realising the imminent threat headed towards her, Elexia span around and just managed to catch all 3 energy beams as they reached her, right before she amplified her previously 10 times Kaio-Ken to times 15 in an attempt to muster the strength capable of countering these attacks.

Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, the girl was no match for the combined attack unleashed by her distant relative, and as a result, was consumed into its overwhelming might. Every single part of the Mangham's body was pummelled, battered and burnt to a degree of intensity few beings could survive, and in the Freedom Fighters case, she was not one of them. As her right arm was completely obliterated by the beam's power, her clothing was burnt off her body to the point only her trousers-now practically shorts-and her crop-top undershirt survived, and her previous injuries were pummelled even more causing blood to literally fly out of her body, the Triple Demon Grenade finally followed its name sake and erupted in an explosion powerful enough to wipe out the Planet.

Mephilisa:" ** _ELEXIA_**!" she screamed in horror at the mere sight of the explosion.

After several seconds, the explosion died down to a massive cloud of smoke in the skies, and from that same cloud, the unconscious and beaten body of a now base Form Elexia fell fourth and began her descent to the ground. With the use of Instant Transmission, Mephilisa managed to catch her aunt in mid-air and get her back to the ground safely, lying her comrade down in order to access the extent of her injuries, only to find herself quaking in fear merely having to gaze upon them.

With what looked like every last ounce of strength she could muster, the sister of a God slowly reached up with her remaining hand and graced her nephew's cheek, right before her arm fell to the ground as she dropped dead, smearing blood all over her ally's face in the process. Whilst trying to keep her composure as her body trembled from both an intense rage and sadness, Mephilisa slowly closed Elexia's now lifeless and blood-crying eyes shut, right before she slowly stood to her feet whilst trying to contain her seemingly endless anger.

Harikuma:"Hmph. Fool" he remarked as he hovered closer to the ground, prompting his foe to turn to face him whilst growling the entire time.

Mephilisa:"GRRRRR…how….DARE YOU?!" she screamed as she charged into the air.

With every ounce of strength she could muster due to the fact she was too tired to transform, the Mangham slammed her right fist into her opponent's body, only for the fake Mangham to not even have budged an inch or even felt a thing. Despite how outclassed she was, the Freedom Fighter continued on with her assault, swinging her left leg out in a roundhouse kick which again failed to do anything to the demonic solider, right before he swung his right leg up in a front kick that collided with his 'sisters' chin and sent her backflipping uncontrollably down to the ground below.

After desperately struggling back to her feet, the telekinetic warrior leapt into the air, charged towards the artificial being, and preformed a left hook straight to her opponent's jaw, though once again he didn't even budge. Realising her effort had been in vein, Mephilisa backflipped away whilst clawing her hands down by her hips, and upon finishing her flip whilst stationing herself in the air, the young warrior thrust her hands forward and fired off the strongest Kamehameha she could muster in her condition, only for Harikuma to quickly and easily backhand it into the distance where it dissipated and harmed nothing.

Angered at her inability to harm her foe, the Hybrid charged fourth and attempted to strike her opponent using her right fist, though with speed the likes of which the daughter of a God could barely process due to her fatigue, the SHD; used his left hand to push his opponents attack out of the way, sidestepped around his opponents body at the same time, and just after his 'sister' had passed him by, the fake son span on the spot before he slammed his right foot into his enemy's back in the form of a sidekick, launching her crashing straight into the ground before he body created a massive cloud of smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared, there laid the somehow still alive Freedom Fighter, who just managed to push herself to her feet before staring up at her practically unscathed opponent, a cocky grin plastered on his mouthless cheeks in amusement of his enemy's attempts to harm him. The mere sight of him led the girl's blood to boil, her energy to rise with her rage, and for something… **dark** , hidden in the deepest depths of her mind from where she felt her power flow begin to surface. What she felt was pure rage and pure evil, equivalent to what she had felt come from the Parallel Version of her father that attempted to invade this Universe, and comparable to the description her true father gave her of the Dark Power that once swarmed the deepest depths of his being.

"Elexia…!" she growled through gritted teeth, right before she threw her hands down by her hip and began charging her KI whilst screaming at the top of her head.

As the Mangham's energy continued to rise, her body instinctively transformed itself into its Super Hybrid state, and overtime managed to Ascend to the next level, as the ground beneath her feet began to crack and break apart, rocks beginning to rise into the air around her due to the intense energy flowing through her body. The longer she stared at the fake Mangham, the more she was reminded of her past failures, fuelling her anger further and causing both her power and the darkness she felt to rise more and more, eventually to the point the lightening cackling around her ASH body began to change colour, shifting from its original colour to a **bright purple** , going back and forth constantly.

"She's gone…first I let all those innocent civilians die…AND NOW ELEXIA?!" she all but cried, tears streaming down her face as her energy and aura was sent into a flux, the latter almost dancing around her body in a wild and unnatural way.

With one mighty **echoey roar** , the telekinetic warrior rocketed high into the sky above, and unleashed yet another powerful scream from the bottom of her lungs, causing her aura to double in size as her power continued to rise, eventually causing her to turn back into her Super Hybrid 3 Form, now with bright purple electricity sparking around her body as she continued to power up. The area around her shook and quaked like a small earthquake was taking place, causing cracks to begin spreading throughout the ground despite being so many miles above the surface, though the SHD stood his ground in the air and watched with both amusement and curiosity at his enemy's sudden power up.

As Mephilisa's energy rose to a boiling point on the verge of erupting into something far greater than anything her body had previously been capable of, the golden aura dancing around her body suddenly shifted colours and became black, and it was at that moment did Harikuma recognise what was happening to his 'sister', causing shock and confusion to spread throughout his system the likes of which he had never experienced.

Harikuma:"Wait a second…!"

Following this, a humungous energy beam of pitch black colour erupted from the Mangham's body, consuming her into its grasp as it rocketed into the skies above, and forced her fake relative to shield his eyes as not to be blinded or blown away in the presence of such evil power. Despite the overwhelming power produced from such a power-up, Planet Kikari did not shake or be harmed further than it already had been, and simply sat in wait as it felt it's saviours transformation came to a close, the energy beam produced from the girl's body slowly shrinking until it formed a single pure black figure.

The darkened figure than tensed their body ever so slightly, causing the black coating around them to ooze off of their body like it was made of smoke, clearing away to reveal Mephilisa Mangham once more, now in an all new form that left Harikuma quaking in his boots out of pure shock. completely different form. Whilst her hair, quills and bangs had been reduced to the length and style of her base and Super Hybrid States, the colour of her body had changed from golden to white, whilst every part of her body that was peach had become black, except for her arms which remained as blank as her skin. After slowly opening her black sclera'd and white irised eyes to glare down at her enemy, the Mangham's aura flared to life, now white and accompanied by sparks of purple electricity.

"W-What the-?!" was all he could manage to muster in the presence of one in a Form identical to himself.

Mephilisa:"Harikuma…mark my words! You will pay for what you've done!"

Harikuma:"What is this?! How did you access that form?!"

Mephilisa:"I'm not entirely sure…that Demon KI you spoke of somehow resonated from the deepest depths of my body…so in my anger I somehow instinctively called upon it and ascended"

Harikuma:"You can't be serious!"

In the literal blink of an eye, Mephilisa suddenly closed the distance between herself and Harikuma, and dealt him a punch to the stomach using her left hand that was so powerful, the landscape shook for miles on end, whilst several tiny cracks spread throughout a few of the Hybrid Demons ribs. In the space of a few seconds, the Mangham was able to pummel her for with a fury of punches and kicks at nearly every single point of his body, right before she simply stared at the fake Mangham with an intensity the likes of which she had never done before, and in an instant, the fake son was surrounded by the unusual red aura of his 'sisters' telekinetic powers, and thrown into the air at speeds of Mach 3.

Luckily, the demonic solider managed to stop himself many miles above the ground, and with one quick teleport, he was gone from sight, though the Freedom Fighter already knew where her 'brother' had gone. Upon turning around, the telekinetic warrior found herself staring down her opponent that now stood several meters away from her, now with a bright purple and black cored KI blast that danced in the air like it was made of an unnatural fire, and one the artificial being seemed to barely be able to hold back.

Harikuma:"DEMON BOMB!" he exclaimed before he fired off the blast, instantly causing it to grow into a 50 foot tall and wide orb of devastation.

Due to being mere feet from each other, the attack collided with its targets body in mere seconds, quickly erupting in a massive upwards explosion that shook the landscape and caused several rock formations to collapse in its presence. As the smoke started to die down, the original SHD leapt from the cloud leftover and stationed himself in the air, attempting to search for a sign of his opponent and feeling relief when there seemed to be nothing left.

"That should do it!"

Mephilisa:"SYKE!" came her voice from above.

The moment the fake son looked to the skies to identify the location of his opponent, he was immediately forced back down to the ground by a left elbow strike to the top of the spine, colliding with the ground face-first-creating a crater with his body-right before he bounced off the floor and landed on his stomach several meters away. It took a moment, but he eventually pulled himself back to his feet, and slowly paced forwards towards the daughter of a God as she descended from the air and hovered several miles off the surface.

Harikuma:"You've gotten faster, I'll admit, but you're still no match for me!"

Upon flaring up his aura once more, the fake Mangham charged into the air and thrust his left leg out to sidekick the Mangham, however in a moment that would make her father proud, the Mangham caught the attack using both her hands, right before she performed the one and only Dragon Throw, as she span her opponent around her body multiple times before finally tossing him into the distance and then proceeded to give chase. The new SHD's speed was so great, that she not only managed to catch up with her opponent in mid-flight, but also get past and around him in order to stop him in mid-air and pummel his back with a fury of kicks.

Whilst managing to tank the brunt of each hit despite their incredible power, Harikuma managed to summon the strength to spin his body around and attempt a hook kick off his right leg, though at the exact moment he did so, Mephilisa front-flipped over his body to land behind him, and sent her 'brother' flying with a left roundhouse kick to the lower region of the spine. However, he could barely go anywhere as the telekinetic warrior rushed around in front of her foe and halted him in place with a punch straight to the stomach using her right fist, one which was pressed so far into the artificial being's body it could almost be seen coming out the other side, right before she removed it and teleported a few meters away as her enemy desperately attempted to regain their breathe.

"NO MORE GAMES!" he roared as his aura intensified around his body in conjunction with his rising anger and power.

At this, the demonic solider charged fourth and attempted to strike his opponent using his right fist, though with speed the likes of which the fake son could only just process due to being of a similar level of power, the Freedom Fighter mimicked her foe's previous actions, and used her left hand to push her opponents attack out of the way, sidestepped around his body at the same time, and just after her 'brother' had passed her by, the daughter of a God span on the spot and slammed her right foot into her enemy's back in the form of a sidekick, launching him crashing straight through an entire rock formation before grinding face-first against the floor and eventually coming to a halt on his stomach.

However, he was given no moment to rest, as Harikuma felt his left leg be grabbed in the two hands of his enemy, right before Mephilisa did a 180 on the spot and tossed her distant relative flying into the skies. Then, with her enhanced speed once more, the Mangham charged into the air, closed the distance between herself and the fake Mangham, and upon clasping her hands above her head, smashed them into the fake son's body and sent him straight through another rock formation before he came to a halt on his back in a crater of cracks created by his own carcass. Luckily, the artificial being managed to get himself back onto his feet rather quickly with a backflip, though was given no chance to counter attack when the telekinetic warrior came charging in and right hooked his jaw.

Stunned from the pain of the punch, the demonic soldier was helpless to simply stumble back and take the assault of punches to his face courtesy of the Freedom Fighter, with each blow chipping away at his skull every so often and causing quite a large amount of blood to begin flying out of his face and begin dripping down his head. Then, after a total of 20 punches had been thrown, the daughter of a God stared hard at her foe once more, causing her psychokinetic aura to radiate around the fake son's body before he was telekinetically launched into and through a mass of rocks 2 miles long.

After a few seconds, a bright white and purple electrified beam of light burst into the air and eradicated the rubble left over from the mass, right before the first SHD rocketed out of the ditch he previously found himself lying in, closed the distance between himself and psychokinetic SHD, and began attacking with a full out assault of punches and kicks that were all blocked by barriers made of psychic energy created by the unusual bright red aura that flowed fourth from the girl's hands through the waving motions she made with her arms. Before long, Mephilisa changed tactics and blasted a burst of her psychokinesis energy into Harikuma's eyes, temporarily blinding him long enough for his 'sister' to land a left roundhouse kick square to his jaw.

Using that same leg whilst hovering a few feet off the floor, the Freedom Fighter dealt a quick flurry of sidekicks up and down her opponents chest, right before she backflip kicked the demonic solider under the jaw and forced him to stumble backwards uncontrollably as his distant relative landed a few feet away from him. Following this, the fake Mangham made a charge for his opponent and engaged her in a powerful skirmish that involved the two combatants constantly spinning around one another on the spot, though ultimately ended with the Mangham launching her 'brother' into the distance with a clean right hook to the neck.

Flaring up her own aura and using her KI to enhance her already ridiculous speed, the telekinetic warrior rocketed towards her foe and stopped his flight with a right elbow strike to the stomach, the force of which forced the artificial being to somehow throw up blood despite having no visible mouth, and stumble backwards by a few steps in mid-air. Immediately following this, the psychokinetic SHD rushed forward and dealt her 'brother' another right hook to the jaw, a quick left jab to the ribs, another punch off her right hand to the chest, and finally a left front kick to the chest that launched the original SHD flying upwards before his opponent gave chase.

It took a solid mile, but Harikuma managed to bring his body to a halt with a burst of KI, only for Mephilisa to come charging in and headbutt him straight in the nose, near enough shattering it on impact and causing blood to fly out his nose as his head was forced back from the force at which he was hit. After stumbling back from the result of said attack, the demonic soldier was left widen open for his distant relative to charge in and punch him straight across the cheek using her right fist, right before the Freedom Fighter dealt her 'brother' another assault of attacks, consisting of; a left sidekick straight to the balls, 3 punches to the stomach starting from her right hand, a left roundhouse kick to the side of the face, and finally a spinning right sidekick to the chest.

Once again, the artificial being was launched flying across the wasteland, though was quickly sent crashing back to the ground after the telekinetic warrior rushed around above him and struck him in the stomach with her left elbow. After colliding with the ground and rolling across it for several meters, the original SHD managed to use his hands to push himself into a backflip and land on his feet, and upon spotting his opponent charging a bright purple Kamehameha in mid-air, the fake son thrust his left hand forward and fired off a KI blast that began homing in on his 'sisters' location, only for the daughter of a God to disappear from sight the moment the blast was about to make contact with her body, and then reappear directly in front of her 'brother'.

Mephilisa:"DEMON KAMEHAMEHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she thrust her hands forward and fired off her humungous energy beam at point blank range.

With little resistance, the fake Mangham was consumed into the giant energy wave, and carried flying into the skies above whilst every single part of his body was given the chance to experience the intense power of the true Mangham, literally causing parts of his skin to be brunt away on a cellular level, right before the beam reached its climax a couple hundred miles above the surface and erupted in a massive explosion of purple light that could be seen from most points of the Planet.

The Freedom Fighter watched intently as the last remnants of her attack died down many miles above Kikari, not a sign of her opponent traceable even with her now enhanced vision, though she knew that things were far from finished. A moment later, a massive bang occurred behind the young girl, right before a humungous black portal appeared out of thin air, and out fell the demonic solider, his armour and trousers cracked and brunt to the point his entire left sleeve was missing, and with blood pouring out of several points of his body, including a number of the burn patches of both his arms and face.

Harikuma:"NOW YOU'RE STARTING TO MAKE ME MAD!" he all but yelled as he pulled himself back to his feet.

However, despite the volume at which he had voiced his statement, the fake son received no reply from his 'sister, who didn't even turn to look at him.

"GRRR! SO, WHAT?! Are you just going to stay silent this whole time?!"

And silence was the answer he received, even as the daughter of a God turned to glare at her 'brother'.

"HHHHHRHRHRRRRRHRHRHRHRHR! **_STOP MOCKING ME_**!" he bellowed as he began sprinting towards his enemy, his rage fuelling his power to grow even greater.

With a mighty leap into the air, the fake son clasped his hands above his head and swung them down towards his opponent on his descent, though with a perfectly timed cross block, the daughter of a God blocked the strike, the collision of the two limbs unleashing a shockwave powerful enough to send cracks throughout the ground for miles on end. Then, upon staring at her enemy intensely once more, Mephilisa grabbed her 'brother' using her telekinesis, and after waving her arm to the right, slammed Harikuma into the side of a rock formation.

The young girl then swung her arm to the left, throwing the Hybrid Demon through another formation, causing it to collapse upon impact, right before she raised both her hands to the sky, throwing the fake son into the air as a result, and then swung them downwards towards the floor, launching her 'brother' towards and into the ground at speeds of Mach 5, the impact creating a nuke-sized explosion of smoke that cleared away after a gust of wind suddenly emerged from its centre, revealing the fake son to now be more injured than previously and with his aura flaring around his body more violently than previously.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN THIS STRONG!"

Mephilisa:"I follow the ways of my father, in that if you harm those I care about, I can push myself to stop anyone, even you"

Harikuma:"You really think so?! THEN TRY STOPPING THIS!"

With another teleportation, the original SHD appeared many miles off the ground, his eyes locked upon his opponent and staring her down with an intensity and anger he had never felt and should never have felt in his entire life. With his energy charged to the max and his power overflowing from his body due to the rage pouring out of his being, the demonic soldier slammed his two fists against one another, right before he slowly began to draw his hands apart whilst clawing them, as a purple and black cored KI blast slowly began to grow in the space between his hands. Black electricity quickly began to spark around the orb, and the intensity at which it did so increased as its power did the same, soon growing powerful enough to wipe out all of Kikari 10 times over.

"SUPER…DEMON…BOMB!" he yelled as he thrust he pushed his blast forwards at speeds of Mach 7, causing the orb of destruction to grow into a massive 75-foot-tall blast that was headed straight for the girl.

Despite the incredible power closing towards her, the telekinetic SHD held her ground and didn't even budge an inch in the face of this blast that could wipe out everything around her, and just as the attack was about to collide with her body and no doubt destroy the entire Planet with its power, the Freedom Fighter threw her hands up and caught the attack, stopping it in place. The mere act of doing so shook the area, causing small mountains to collapse, cracks to spread throughout the ground, chunks or rock to be ripped from their place in the ground and hover in the air before eventually being ripped apart by the overwhelming power throughout the area.

Mephilisa:"You call that an attack?!" she shouted to her opponent despite holding back such an enormous blast of power, and standing at the very epicentre of an earthquake.

"Let me show you how it's done!" she exclaimed, right before her aura flared up around her body even stronger than before.

All of a sudden, the Super Demon Bomb began to radiate with that familiar unusual bright red aura trademark of the telekinetic warrior, and with every ounce of strength in her body, the daughter of a God slowly but surely began to press against either side of the giant KI bomb, and began to compress its size as time went on. Before long, the formerly humungous orb of energy had shrunken down to the size of a football, and though it managed to keep all of its power intact, the young Hybrid was able to easily hold the KI blast in her left hand. Her attention then turned to the Hybrid Demon in the sky, who was practically on the point of collapse and seemingly desperate for breath, allowing the young warrior to determine that if she wanted to end this battle, the time was now.

Whilst keeping the SDB held hovering above her left hand, the Mangham raised her left index and middle finger to the right side of her face, and after channelling her KI to its maximum output, her trademark bright red aura began to radiate around the two fingers she had raised to use. With one mighty cry of the techniques name "PSYCHO SHOCKWAVE!" Mephilisa swung her downwards in front of her, releasing a giant 60-foot-tall and 10 feet wide vertical wave of red energy out of her fingers, one which closed the distance between itself and Harikuma in seconds, and in one swift motion, sliced the Hybrid Demon apart at the waist.

"HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN POWER, DEMON! FACE THE PAIN YOU BROUGHT TO MILLIONS OF LIVES!" the young warrior exclaimed as he swung her left arm forwards and tossed the now miniature Super Demon Bomb back towards its creator.

At a similar speed to the previous attack, the SDB raced across the skies and reached the demonic soldier within seconds, consuming both his upper body and the legs he was separated from into a humungous circular explosion that contained enough power to wipe out an entire galaxy. In the centre of this bright purple destructive light, the original SHD felt his entire body being pummelled and incinerated on a cellular level, with the legs he was now missing having been completely disintegrated and his body quickly on its way to joining their fate.

With every ounce of strength he had left, the fake son slowly swung his left arm across his body, barely able to do so and having to fight against the current of the explosion around him, and managed to smash his fist into the wristband on his right wrist, right before his left arm was completely incinerated by his own blast that he was trapped within. His actions triggered one of the hidden technological switches in his wristbands, causing another one of those strange black portals to appear and engulf what was left of his body, right before said portal shrank away and disappeared, taking the artificial being's body with it as the explosion reached its climax and erupted in a massive explosion of light.

* * *

Once said light finally cleared, there wasn't a trace left of the demon, not even a speck to be found. Despite how horrified she felt to feel this, the Mangham took great pleasure in knowing she'd wiped that bastard off the face of existence. With the battle now over, the girl took a deep breathe in and powered down upon exhaling, right before she collapsed to her knees due to a combination of fatigue and guilt at allowing the maniac she had just ended to take so many lives. At the thought of watching Elexia die in her arms once again, the daughter of a God curled in on herself, and silently sobbed in the centre of the battlefield, the only sounds that could be heard were the roars of the fires scattered across the area, the wind whistling through the mountains, and the child's sobs.

* * *

 **Little did she know that, in a dimension sealed away from the rest of the mortal plain, her foe had managed to survive their battle, _just_ …**

…in a dimply lit room, seemingly an operating room due to the table of the same function in the centre underneath the only light, laid the barely breathing half body of Harikuma, his body hooked up to numerous medical devices far advanced than anything else in the Universe. Laid further down the table were his bloody and battered legs, and surrounding said table were 3 figures, one incredible tall with a pair of wings, one slightly smaller with a massive mane of spiky hair, and a much shorter figure, seemingly a woman, though like her two associates, her appearance could not be made out due to the lighting in the room.

"I don't believe it…he was beaten?!" spoke the tallest figure, in a rough yet educated voice, reminiscent of a certain _Perfect Bio-Warrior_.

"I'm more amazed he survived that attack. A few seconds longer and he'd be nothing but a pile of ash" spoke the figure with the lion's mane-like hair, his voice calm yet gruff.

"Improvement is clearly needed. And, no doubt, if he fell to such power, then all of our units will need improving" commented the woman, her voice both invested and at the same time uncaring towards the soldier lying before her.

"And what of the girl? What if she learns the truth of her origins?" asked the figure with long hair.

"He's right. Now that she can finally access the dormant Demon KI lying in her body, how long will it be until she discovers its origins and, in the process, finds out about us?" asked the winged being.

"If she finds us it will not matter, for she will not be able to withstand the might of the **Demon Army**. Until our plans are put into motion, have her monitored. If you suspect she is getting closer to the truth and is close to finding us, then take her out. No mercy, no holding anything back" ordered the woman, before she turned her back on the table and disappeared into the darkness of the room.

"As you command, mistress" the two figures remarked in unison with a bow towards their superior, right before they turned back to the table and began work on their fallen comrade.

* * *

 **Back in the dimension…**

…after rushing towards one another and closing the distance between themselves, Alician assaulted her opponent with a fury of punches he managed to avoid, right before she had to step back in order to avoid Bikaron's backflip kick which just skimmed the edge of her cheek before the two backed away from one another and re-assume their fighting stances. After a brief stare down between both warriors, the mortal rushed forward and launched both her right and left fist forward one after the other in punches aimed for her opponent's ribs, though both attacks were avoided by the deity simply leaning the opposite way to which arm they had come from, and then followed with an elegant spin around his enemy as she attempted to strike him in the jaw with a right roundhouse kick.

Once Bronack finished using her kick to spin her body back around and re-face her enemy, she lunged forward with her left fist and aimed to collide it against her foes chest, however with an open palm block using his right hand, the punch was stopped, the collision unleashing a tiny shockwave around both fighter's hands. A small struggle ensued between the two for a moment, one which eventually ended when the Super Kikari attempted to sweep the Super Kanarian with her right leg only for him to jump over and avoid the attack, right before the mortal swung her left arm out in a ridge hand strike that collided against the deity's raised left knee which he used to protect himself.

It was that same leg he used moments later, after holding his foes attack at bay for a few seconds, to roundhouse kick the Kikari Goddess in the side of the head and send her crashing down through the dimension, though just before she ended up colliding back first against an emerald platform, the young woman managed to use her feet to push herself off said platform and back into the air, where she then charged back at the son of Omega Gods and collided her left fist into his right forearm, pushing back bit by bit as she applied more and more pressure, forcing him to use more and more to try and grind himself to a halt.

Upon coming to said halt, the ancient warrior swung his left in an uppercut that narrowly missed the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari as she stepped back to avoid it, leaving her open long enough for her opponent to land a spinning hook kick to the ribs using his right leg, and then follow up with a clean punch off his left hand straight to the cheek. After pressing his fist into the side of his opponents face for a few seconds, the Akuman thrust his free fist forward and collided it against the Freedom Fighters stomach, forcing the air from her lungs as she was sent flying back for several feet, coming to a halt a moment later after exerting a burst of KI from her body.

The Freedom Fighter quickly closed the distance between herself and her opponent and threw her body forward to drop kick her opponents raised cross block guard, launching the Akuman flying for several meters, right before he finally managed to summon the energy necessary to teleport behind his foe and strike her in the back with his left fist. Both combatants then began racing all around and across the dimension, their auras wrapping around their bodies to turn the two warriors into mere beams of crimson and black light, those said beams sporadically bouncing all around the endless space and occasionally clashing against one another before racing away, each clash unleashing a powerful shockwave powerful enough to shatter several of the billions of shards around the area.

Said clashes finally stopped after the tenth one, as during her flight travelling away from her opponent, Alician drew her hands down by her hip to charge up another Kamehameha, right before she fired it across the dimension at speeds of Mach 9, where it collided, consumed, and carried Bikaron so high into the sky that he would've nearly left the troposphere, right before the technique reached its climax and erupted in a powerful continent destroying explosion that launched the deity several meters back with steam resonating off his back until he eventually managed to grind himself to a halt.

Upon leaving the explosions grasp, Kan launched his body across the dimension and slammed his own left fist into his opponent's right forearm, right before he ducked his head to the left to avoid an incoming left jab, and then swung his left leg up in a roundhouse kick that collided against Bronack's still raised forearm. The Super Kanarian pressed his kick further into his foe's guard for a moment in an attempt to land his strike, however this was actually a distraction, as a moment later he retracted his leg and thrust it forward in a much faster sidekick, one which hit the Super Kikari in the stomach with enough power to temporarily take the breathe out of her and leave her vulnerable long enough for the deity to slam his right fist into the mortal's jaw.

Immediately following this, the ancient warrior span his body around and swung both his left and right leg out one after the other in the form of a hook kick and roundhouse kick respectively, though both were avoided by the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari, who weaved her body around both before thrusting her right fist forward to collide with her opponent's own fist as his kick finished and brought him back face to face with his fellow combatant. Both warriors then retracted their attacks and collided their left fists against one another, right before they retracted those strikes and began a skirmish of clashing punches, said clash ending when the Akuman thrust his right knee forward and struck the Freedom Fighter in the nose with it, sending a small streak of blood into the air from her nose.

Then, with one mighty cry from the bottom of his lungs, the son of Omega Gods clasped his hands above his head, channelled his KI to produce a bright purple aura around his hands, and then swung them down against the Kikari Goddess' head, sending her crashing through 3 separate chunks of emerald before finally landing atop a smaller platform in a crater created by her own body. It wasn't long before the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari was back in the air and engaged her foe in a quick skirmish before taking off higher into the endless void with the ancient warrior hot on her tail.

As they ascended, the two warriors were once again transformed into pure beams of light and raced all across the dimension whilst occasionally clashing against one another with enough force to produce a powerful shockwave across the area. Eventually, the two came rushing back towards one another and collided their right fists against one another, the immense power of which unleashed a humungous wave-shaped beam of energy across the landscape that devastated whatever it crashed through. When their struggle inevitably ended, the Kikari Goddess assaulted her opponent with a fury of punches and kicks, however each strike was expertly avoided by the son of Omega Gods before he sent his foe flying into the air with a left uppercut to the stomach.

With a burst of KI that strengthened her aura once again, Alician brought her body to a halt, and after she watched Bikaron ascend to the same altitude as her and do the same, the two combatants charged towards one another and once again collided their right fists against one another. Following this, both combatants swung their right legs up in roundhouse kicks that their opponents blocked using an outer block with their left arm, right before they both retracted their strikes as Kan swung his other leg up in a front kick, which Bronack just managed to block using her right hand.

The Kikari Goddess then swung her left fist out to collide with her foes cheek, though with an expertly timed duck, the son of Omega Gods avoided the attack, and put himself in the prime position to thrust his right fist forward into the mortal's stomach. However, just when he expected to feel his punch collide with his enemy's body, the Freedom Fighter managed to catch the attack with a right open palm block and brought her left elbow above her head ready to slam down against the Akuman's head, only for her target to catch her attack with his own right hand.

With a slight leap higher into the air, the ancient warrior attempted to land an uppercut to the chin using his left fist, only for his foe to lean back and avoid the attack, right before the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari struck her foe in the ribs with a jab off her right hand, forcing him several steps backwards as he swung his own left fist out in retaliation, only for the mortal to duck under the attack and avoid harm. Enraged by the fact he couldn't hit his opponent and was taking so many blows, the Super Kanarian flicked his right leg out in a roundhouse kick powerful enough to shatter mountains, followed by a right jab that could rip steel in half like paper, both of which forced the Super Kikari to raise her arms into a cross block in order to stop both attacks and save her from harm.

Using his rage to enhance his speed, Kan struck his foe in the ribs using a roundhouse kick off his left leg, causing Bronack's guard and defence to crumble long enough for the deity to spin on the spot before using his opposite leg to sidekick the mortal square in the jaw and launch her spiralling across the dimension and through a massive chunk of emerald. After managing to come to a halt, Alician ducked underneath her enemy's right fist as he came charging towards her, stepped back to avoid the left roundhouse kick that followed, though was unprepared to counter the spinning back kick that followed a split second later off the same leg, the air forced from her lungs long enough to allow Bikaron to launch his foe crashing down through the void with a backflip kick to the top of the head.

The Super Kikari fell for several miles until she was able to regain control of herself, quickly turning back to face her opponent before thrusting her hands to the sky to unleash a humungous beam of green KI into the sky, a beam the Super Kanarian was forced to catch and hold back seconds later before eventually having to split the attack in two to avoid harm. Once the dust settled from the explosion of the beam, the two warriors charged towards one another and grabbed hold of each other's hands, using all their strength to push against their opponent in an attempt to overpower them, the resulting struggle unleashing shockwave after shockwave that shook and damaged the dimension.

Said struggle was cut short after Bronack launched her head forward and slammed it against her opponent's nose, knocking Kan off-guard long enough to allow the mortal to grab both of his legs, spin him around on the spot, and then launch the deity flying into the distance and through another chunk of emerald. After an explosion of crimson light erupted from the mortal's crash point, another beam of light comprised of the same coloured KI rocketed across the void as a beam of black light did the same, and once again was there a dance of clashing lights across the sky, each impact bringing with it a shockwave that could wipe cities off the map.

At one point, the ancient warrior was launched above his foe after one powerful clash, and proceeded to launch his body downwards in an attempt to drop kick his opponent as she charged towards him, however with one well-timed duck at the very last moment, the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari avoided the attack and put herself in the prime position to slam her left fist into her enemy's back in an uppercut, and launch him flying into the air before the two charged back towards one another and re-engaged with their dance of clashing lights across the void.

Eventually, the two bounced off of one another from another powerful clash, forcing Bikaron high into the air and Alician down through the void, right before the two charged directly down and up at one another respectively, meeting in a clash of their left fists that unleashed an explosion of golden energy around themselves that disappeared a second later. Following this, the son of Omega Gods swung his free fist out in a right hook that his opponent ducked underneath to dodge, right before he stepped back to avoid the Kikari Goddess' own right uppercut.

The Akuman then swung his right foot up in a front kick his opponent avoided by stepping back herself, however his plan was never to actually hit her with the kick, as the deity used the momentum of his attack to throw his body into a backflip, and upon finishing said flip, slammed both his feet into the Freedom Fighter's barely raised cross block guard, launching her down through the void once more. With another backflip off a seemingly invisible wall created by the deity's KI, Kan closed the distance between himself and his opponent and swung his feet up into his opponent's chin, sending Bronack flying into the air uncontrollably as her foe finished his trick.

A second flip followed, this time a front flip, off another surface the Super Kanarian created with his KI, allowing him to put himself in a prime position to slam both his feet into the Super Kikari's chest, launching her once again through the void as her enemy gave chase. The two combatants then disappeared and were followed by a series of shockwaves appearing across the dimension due to the invisible skirmish between the two warriors, the force of each wave sending whatever floating debris hovered near it in multiple directions. When the two warriors reappeared, Bikaron thrust his right fist forward to collide with his opponent's cheek, right as she leant back out of the way and swung her right leg up in a front kick the deity also avoided with another backwards sidestep.

Using his backstep to his advantage, Kan thrust his left leg forwards in a front kick and immediately did the same with his right, the first of which Bronack managed to block before the second forced her to duck and dodge, right before the deity swung his fist out in a left hook as the mortal weaved around his body and engaged her foe in a skirmish that ultimately ended with another clash of right fists that unleashed another humungous wave-shaped beam of energy across the landscape that demolished whatever it crashed through. A second skirmish followed the clash of fists, though one that ended rather quickly as the deity managed to catch his enemy off-guard, and after a quick fury of punches and kicks, sent them crashing down through one and onto another platform.

Upon regaining her composure, Alician began a charge forwards towards her approaching opponent, meeting Bikaron in yet another clash of right fists that unleashed a shockwave powerful enough to create a crater in the ground beneath them, literally vaporising the chunks of ground ripped from their place to make the dip in the floor. After pressing their fists against one another for a moment, the Super Kikari retracted her attack and used that same arm to preform an outer block that halted the Super Kanarian's left roundhouse kick, which was followed by a right knee strike aimed for the Freedom Fighter's jaw, though was avoided when she sidestepped around behind the Akuman.

Just as the ancient warrior turned back around to face his opponent, he immediately had to use his left hand in an open palm block to stop the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari's right punch that nearly struck him in the cheek, the collision between knuckle and palm unleashing a shockwave that spread cracks throughout the ground beneath their feet. With near invisible speed, the son of Omega Gods swung his free fist out in a right hook, one which the Kikari Goddess ducked underneath before thrusting her right knee upwards in an attempt to strike under the deity's jaw, though he too managed to save himself from harm by leaning backwards far enough that the mortal's knee only scrapped his chin.

However, this only served to work in Bronack's favour, as after swinging both her arms above her head and clasping them together, she was able to bring them down right atop Kan's head, sending him into a front-flip towards the ground which he managed to regain control of at the very last moment to land safely on his feet. His composure regained, the ancient warrior dashed into the air to close the distance between himself and his opponent, though was given no chance to begin attacking straight away as he was forced to avoid two straight punches from the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari.

With her last punch coming from her left fist, Alician used her left leg to attack with a roundhouse kick, though Bikaron managed to duck under that and save himself from harm, and then did the same a moment later as he sidestepped out of the way of a left jab to the chest. Then, using only his left hand, the deity blocked a right hook, another left jab, a left roundhouse kick followed by one off his foes right leg, however he was caught off-guard by a left jab straight to the face at speeds of Mach 5.

Though the force of the punch sent him flying back by several metres, it didn't take long for the Super Kanarian to charge right back to his enemy and slam his left fist into the Super Kikari's stomach, forcing a spit of blood from her mouth and leading her wide open for a full-frontal assault of punches and kicks. Said assault was finished with an open palm strike to the chest that sent the Kikari Goddess backflipping from the current platform they hovered above onto a separate platform a mile away, and after grinding her heels into the emerald floor to bring herself to a halt, the mortal flared up her aura, her power causing several tiny stones to hover in the air around her and charged fourth to reengage the son of Omega Gods in battle.

As the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari rocketed across the dimension, the ancient warrior also took flight, racing away from his opponent in an attempt to gain some ground, all the while he stared her in the eyes as she drew closer and closer to reaching him. Eventually, the Freedom Fighter succeeded in reaching her target, and slammed her right knee into his jaw with enough power to launch the Akuman into the air, though his ascension was stopped quickly with a burst of KI from his body. Control now regained, Bikaron blindly swung his left leg out in a roundhouse kick, and at the exact moment he did so, Alician suddenly teleported right in front of him and blocked his incoming attack with a right outer block.

A stare down ensued between mortal and deity, neither warrior moving a muscle as their strikes struggled against one another's might, the only sound heard throughout the dimension their slow and drawn out breathes. The moment passed a few seconds later, as Bronack thrust her left fist forward to collide with her opponent's temple, though he ducked to the right to avoid the strike, right before Kan attempted a punch of his own in the form of a right uppercut, though his enemy also avoided the attack by leaning her head out of the way. A right roundhouse kick from the Freedom Fighter followed her dodge, however with the use of the same arm he'd just used to attack, the Akuman blocked the attack, though failed to stop the left hook to the jaw that immediately followed.

The force of the blow launched the son of Omega Gods flying across the dimension, though with the use of Chaos Control, the Kikari Goddess managed to position herself just a mile ahead of her opponent's flight path, right before she swung her legs upwards and struck the deity in the back with them as the distance between them was closed. With another teleport, the Freedom Fighter appeared a few miles higher in the air, her legs still raised to the sky from swinging them into her opponents back, right before she preformed a backflip on the spot and struck the Akuman in the back of the neck just as he was about to collide against her.

This kick sent the Super Kanarian flying diagonally up through the void and crashing through another chunk of emerald, upon the other side of which appeared the Super Kikari, her legs now dead ahead of her from swinging them up into her enemy's neck during her flip and were then swung down once more straight into the deity's chest, launching him straight back down through the dimension and through several more platforms. Another teleportation followed, and just as Bikaron came crashing down from the skies above, Alician thrust her body and left fist up into the air to act as the landing area for her enemy's back, unleashing a loud and ear-piercing crack as the deity's spine was nearly snapped in half.

As the shock of such an attack was still settling with the ancient warrior, he was left wide open as his opponent retracted her fist, span around her enemy's body, and struck him dead in the nose with a right roundhouse kick, launching him into a backflip flying across to an emerald platform where the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari reappeared and slammed her left fist into her foes face with enough power to send his body into a front-flip over her body. Luckily for the Akuman, he was able to use this unintended front-flip as a means of recovery, and upon landing back on his feet, launched his arms into a cross block and halted the incoming left sidekick from the Freedom Fighter that could've shattered steel.

This guard was kept raised as Bronack attempted to preform a right jab to her enemy's face and was then subsequently dropped as Kan preformed a backflip on the spot and attempted to strike the mortal under the chin with both feet, though only succeeded in merely skimming her jaw as she leaned back. After finishing his flip, the son of Omega Gods leaned to the side to avoid a right front kick, and then ducked underneath a right hook aimed for his temple, allowing him the perfect opportunity to thrust his left fist upwards straight into the Kikari Goddess' stomach and carry her several feet into the air.

Having the air forced from her lungs due to the force of the blow, the Super Kikari was left unable to defend herself as the Super Kanarian pummelled her stomach with a fury of punches, the last of which was powerful enough to unleash a shockwave that sent the mortal spiralling down towards the ground, though she was able to stop herself before a crash could cause her any harm. The two warriors then began racing across the dimension as two beams of light once more, clashing against each other at speeds far beyond the comprehension of normal eyes, each and every impact unleashing a shockwave that would level Planets across the galaxy.

After countless clashes, the two combatants eventually raced directly towards one another and slammed their right fists straight into one another's jaw, the combined power of the two strikes unleashing a wave of power across the void that decimated huge platforms and could've wiped out all of Planet Kikari if they weren't trapped within it's centre. The two fighters pressed their fists further into one another's faces for several moments, eventually retreating away from one another before recommencing their dance of lights across the skies, this one even more intense than the previous one.

This clash of lights was cut shorter much quicker than the last, as the two warriors came together once more and clashed their left fists against one another, unleashing yet another humungous wave-shaped beam of energy across the landscape that devastated whatever it crashed through. Upon retracting their fists, Bikaron immediately swung his right leg up in a front kick his opponent avoided by leaning back far enough, and then thrust that same leg out in a sidekick Alician avoided by sidestepping around behind him, putting her in the perfect position to attack with a left hook the deity avoided by ducking under as he span back around to face his enemy.

His target now in sight, the Akuman thrust his right fist up in an uppercut, followed up with a right roundhouse kick, swung his other leg around in another roundhouse kick, and then span around to deal a spinning hook kick off his right leg, though the Freedom Fighter managed to dodge all of these attacks-the first with another lean backwards, the second with a duck underneath the kick, the third with a step backwards, and the fourth with another duck-right before she threw her own body upwards in a backflip kick with her left leg the deity only just blocked by leaping into the air himself and raising his arms into a cross block.

Upon finishing her flip, the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari was rushed with a fury of punches from her opponent, forcing her to raise her cross-block guard to defend herself, however after a quick left kick to the ribs that nearly shattered several due to their power, the ancient warrior was given the opening he needed to swing his right foot upwards into his opponents chin, at the same time he thrust his other leg forwards and strike the mortal in the chest, once again forcing the air from her lungs. Now left all but defenceless against what her opponent had planned for her, the Super Kikari could only watch as the Super Kanarian clasped his hands above his head, and then swung them down against the back of her skull, launching her flying down through the dimension.

With a burst of KI, the mortal brought herself to a halt, and then charged back into the air whilst thrusting her left fist forward to attack, the deity leaning to the side in response and avoiding harm. The Kikari Goddess then attempted an uppercut off her opposite fist that was also avoided by her opponent, right before she slammed that same arm downwards in an elbow strike in order to block the son of Omega Gods incoming front kick off his left leg, which was then followed by a roundhouse kick off his other leg that was blocked by the mortal's left outer block.

Having stopped the kick from colliding with her skull, Alician swung her own left leg up in a roundhouse kick her foe just avoided by throwing his head backwards at the last second, however Bikaron was unable to react fast enough when the mortal managed to fire fourth a right jab to the chest that took the wind out of him temporarily. Despite the disorientation from the jab, Kan managed to pull his arms into a cross block to protect himself against the next two punches aimed for his head that followed, though after Bronack used her right foot to front kick up through his guard and break it, the deity was left wide open as the mortal used that same leg to kick him in the stomach, then the head, before finally slamming her left fist straight into his jaw and nearly breaking it.

The force of the punch forced the ancient warrior's body to become horizontal in mid-flight, allowing for the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari to slam her right knee right below his neck before thrusting her right fist down into his stomach and launch him spiralling down towards the platform below. Luckily, the Akuman managed to land safely on his feet and push himself back into the air, where he greeted his opponent by slamming his own left fist against the Freedom Fighter's own cross block guard, right before both combatants thrust their left knees forward and collided them against one another, and then followed suit with their right fists and then their left, the collisions of the punches creating another powerful shockwave throughout the void.

The Super Kanarian then swung his right leg out in a roundhouse kick his enemy avoided by ducking underneath it, right before the Super Kikari fired her two fists forward one after the other in an attempt to strike her opponent in the head, however both attacks were avoided before the deity grabbed his foe's right leg with his left hand, swung her body horizontally upwards, and then swung his right knee up and struck the mortal in the back with enough power to nearly break her back, returning the favour from earlier. Then, using his right fist, the deity uppercutted his enemy' already injured back, forcing her several feet into the air, right before he rushed around in front of her and struck her in the chest with the same fist, launching her towards a huge chunk of emerald below.

The Freedom Fighters landing created a dip in the ground, one she immediately leapt out of in an attempt to get back in the fight, though was given no such chance when the Akuman came soaring down from above and tackled his opponent into the side of an emerald formation. Whilst his opponent was trapped and vulnerable, the son of Omega Gods swung his left foot up into his enemy's jaw and forced her body up higher through the formation, right before he slammed his right fist into the Kikari Goddess' jaw and sent her through the formation. The literal moment her body exited the other side of the formation, Alician was sent crashing down to the ground below after Bikaron teleported above her and slammed both his feet down into her chest.

However, just before she could hit the floor, the ancient warrior came racing up from below and struck his opponent in the chest using his left fist, the strike pressing deep into his enemy's body for just a moment, right before the attack took its toll, and with one mighty shockwave sent the Kaio-Ken Enhanced Kikari soaring through the dimension once more. Upon reaching a certain altitude, the Super Kikari was sent crashing back down through the void after the deity teleported above her and slammed his clasped hands down against her body, sending her through 2 huge chunks of Emerald the size of a city before the Super Kanarian came flying in from the side and collided his left sidekick against the mortal's ribs, launching her in a completely different direction.

In a humungous explosion of smoke, the Freedom Fighter collided against the side of a platform the size of a continent and created a crater as wide as a football stadium and practically its height in depth, with the Akuman slowly hovering closer in an attempt to identify his target amongst the smoke. Just when he expected to find Bronack, he was instead greeted with a humungous 80-foot-tall Grand Smasher headed directly for him, and using all his strength, Kan caught the attack, held it back for several seconds, and then condensed the blast until it detonated in a miniature cloud of smoke in his face, not harming him in the slightest.

It was this blast that blew away the smoke created from the crash, revealing the Kikari Goddess, now on one knee with her arms extended from releasing her attack, taking deep breathes in an attempt to regain her energy, though ultimately it was for naught as the effect of the Kaio-Ken took its toll. With that, her arms dropped to the ground as she fell to her knees, right as the crimson aura around her body disappeared and the strain her body was experiencing forced her to revert back to her base form. Despite this, she still managed to stare the son of Omega Gods in the eye as he landed in the crater just a few meters away from her, a black KI blast hovering above the palm of his right hand and ready to be unleashed.

Bikaron:"Seems you're at the end of your rope. Perhaps you were not the God you claimed to be. Do not fret. For giving me a great battle, I shall ensure your end is quick" he remarked as he slowly raised the blast and prepared to fire it directly at his opponent.

* * *

At this point, Bronack had stopped listening, the world around her having transformed into a pitch-black void at the centre of which see knelt. She'd failed. She wasn't the worthy warrior chosen to become the Super Kikari Goddess. How could she be after all she'd done? Running across the galaxy helping her brother take over Planet after Planet. Even after she joined the Freedom Fighters and started helping people, how could she have made up for everything she'd done? Jhow could she ever become worthy enough for such a power? She couldn't, was the simple answer despite what shed told herself. Now was just the time to accept it and pass onto the next world. Her only regret: not saying goodbye to Harikan and Ichiro one last time.

Suddenly, a bright light amongst the pitch-black void shed come to find herself in emerged from nowhere, a light that could be described as heavenly and otherworldly. This light lasted for several moments, dying down as the seconds passed until eventually it came to form two figures, figures the Freedom Fighter recognised all too well. These figures were Kikari's just like herself, though no ordinary Kikari's donned in these simple yet elegant white robes. No, these were Alician's parents, her father **Bojain** , whom her brother Hagian was near enough an exact copy of barring their dad's greater height, build and beard, and her mother **Zanaphina** , whom Alician was also practically a twin if it wasn't for her mum's longer darker hair and orange eyes.

Alician:"M-mother…? Father…?" she stammered out in her exhausted and shocked state.

Bojain:"Come, **daughter**. Are you really going to allow yourself to fall to such a foe?" he bellowed in his deep and hearty voice.

Alician:"I can't…I can't do it…" she gasped as her head dropped to stare at the pitch black floor beneath her.

Zanaphina:"Yes, you can, for you are the only one who can do so. If you fall here, the rest of the Universe is at peril" she encouraged in her light and motherly voice.

Alician:"I **can't** …I don't have the power…I'm not **strong** enough to face him…not without the power of a **God** …"

Bojain:"A power you shall never acquire if you do not Stand. Back. _Up_ "

Alician:"Who are you kidding, father? We've already seen I'm unworthy of becoming the Kikari Goddess…"

Bojain:"Is that what you truly believe?"

Alician:" **LOOK AT ME**!" she screamed into the darkness around her, as she looked up to the ghosts of her parents with tears streaming down her face.

"I'M **_NOTHING_**! _Nothing_! **Nothing** …nothing but a scared and weak little girl that couldn't even save her parents from her own brother…a disgrace to the Kikari race that helped enslave and slaughter the lives of millions…a foolish and pathetic warrior who truly believed she could make up for her past misdeeds… _I'm the furthest thing from worthy_ …" she spat at herself as she curled in on herself.

Zanaphina:"And that is where you are **wrong** , my daughter" she stated as she knelt down before her child and wiped the tears from her eyes before stroking her face in comfort.

"The fact you are able to admit the mistakes of your past, to stand and fight against the evil that plagues the world, to do right by our people and by the rest of the Universe, makes you _worthy_ "

Bojain:"Despite standing by his side for so many years, _you are not your brother_ , and you never were. He let the mistakes of our King lead him down the wrong path, whereas you held true to your ideals in secret. You kept Planet Majikku hidden from his grasp and helped their people grow. You led him astray from countless worlds that would've perished from his conquest. You helped the heroic Freedom Fighters in taking down him and numerous threats to the Universe. You have **already** proven your worth to become a God"

Zanaphina:"The power of the Kikari Goddess was within you all along. It is time you realise that" she explained as she stood up and stepped back to join her husband as he placed his arm around her.

Alician:"Do you really think so?"

Zanaphina:"We know so, and deep down, so do **you** "

Bojain:"Arise, Alician Bronack, my daughter. Arise as the **Super Kikari Goddess** , and vanquish this evil once and for all"

* * *

" ** _Stand, and ascend_** " their voices echoed throughout the void, as Bronack closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in.

* * *

As she looked deep within herself, summoned every last ounce of strength and spirit she could muster, the bright red aura of her Super Kikari Form radiated around her body as she transformed to the state, and that same aura slowly began to transform overtime into someone Godly and otherworldly that danced around her body with a shine equal to the lights of heaven. Before long, the only thing comparable to her new and powerful aura would be a raging fire, like the fire inside her heart she felt brimming and burning to be released.

* * *

At that moment, the Super Kanarian swung his right hand down in an attempt to collide his attack with his opponent's body, however, right before he could do so, his hand was grabbed at speeds invisible to the human eye, as he discovered his now Super Kikari opponent had grabbed his wrist and stopped it in place as she slowly began to stand back to her feet. When Bronack finally stood straight once more, she slowly looked up and stared her enemy in the eyes, catching him off-guard with her now white irised eyes and the insane flaming aura around her body, right before she tightened her grip on Kan's wrist, extinguishing the KI blast in the process, and then sent him stumbling backwards with a right hook to the jaw.

Then, with one mighty scream from the bottom of her lungs, the bright red aura erupted into a humungous beam of light that raced into the skies of the dimension, shaking the entire emerald structure the two stood atop and slowly creating cracks throughout its structure. As the mortal continued to scream and ascend to the level beyond, her hair and quills slowly but surely began to grow and spike out exponentially, at the same time her bangs shrank, and her skin began to switch colours. Sparks of bright green electricity began to shoot out of the beam of light, digging into the ground and creating small tracers all over the place.

Eventually, the Freedom Fighters ascension to the next state was finished, and with one last mighty battle cry, the beam of light surrounding her body expanded out to fill the entire crater and consume the Akuman within its grasp, forcing him to raise his guard as not to be blinded or blown away by the sheer power he now stood within the presence of. With the use of a teleportation, the ancient warrior reappeared a few miles above the light show below, and watched as said light finally died down into a figure; that figure being the Super Kikari Goddess herself.

In terms of appearance, the transformation was very reminiscent of a Super Hybrid 3, with the quills and spiked hair that stretched down to the knees and waist respectively, and with the one small bang stretching from the centre of the forehead and reaching down to the right eye. The colour of these two was a bright green, whilst the quills also had a black dyed colour that covered a good 65% of each individual quill. The rest of the Kikari's skin had turned a bright red, her mouth had all but vanished, and two black lines stretched up from the bottom of her jaw and connected to the bottom of her eye lids. The aura surrounding the deity could be described as some kind of red godly fire, with small glimmering streaks of green weaving throughout it and accompanying the similar coloured sparks of electricity around her body.

Bikaron:"That KI…you actually did it…you ascended and became the Super Kikari Goddess! Perhaps you are the warrior the legends destined you to be! However, it will not be enough to defeat me! I have waited thousands of years for this day, and I shall not be denied my freedom for a second longer!"

In a split second, the son of Omega Gods pitch black aura re-flared itself around his body, and that same black ball of KI materialised at the end of his right hand before he tossed it down towards the Super Kikari Goddess, and that blast of KI suddenly expanded into a humongous 70-foot-tall and wide orb of devastation. As it grew closer to the emerald platform its target sat atop, chunks of said platform began to be ripped apart and drawn into the attack's energy field before being disintegrated by its power, and by the time the blast finally collided with the former mortal and consumed her into its Planet busting grasp, the entire platform she had previously been stood atop had completely disintegrated.

Just when the Super Kanarian expected to watch his attack detonate in an explosion that could wipe out an entire galaxy, he was instead taken aback when the humungous black KI blast slowly began to shrink and shrink until eventually it rested in the palm of the Super Kikari's hand. Then, after clenching her hand into a fist, the blast was extinguished, erupting in a small shockwave that reduced the little remaining platform the new deity stood atop into nothing but floating pieces of rubble.

Alician:"The only freedom you'll receive this day, Bikaron, is freedom from life and existence. I'm going to put you down once and for all and keep the Universe safe from your evil once and for all!"

Bikaron:"Don't get cocky now that you've powered up a little bit! You think you're a God now?! I'll show you what a real God looks like!" he exclaimed as he landed atop another emerald platform.

With that, Kan tensed every part of his body, flared up his aura, and hunched over himself as his KI began to rise exponentially. All of his biceps began bulging and his veins-which were previously invisible-stared pulsing and glowing at an intense and inhuman rate. As time passed in his power-up, Bikaron grew a few extra inches in height and bulked out ever so slightly, as a bright red and dark red cored ring imprinted itself on the centre of his chest, and grew out 4 pure red veiny lines on either side to cover more of his upper body. The veins down his arm and leading into all 4 of his knuckles illuminated themselves that same bright red colour, at the same time his tentacle of hair suddenly shifted colours and became bright red as well.

"Great Omega Gods, I call upon you in my time of need… **EMPOWER WITH ME YOUR _MIGHT_**!" he bellowed in his deeper and dual voice, as he threw his fists down by his hips and unleashed a mighty scream from the bottom of his lungs, causing his KI to sky-rocket and his pitch-black aura to grow large enough to race into the skies temporarily, before shrinking back down to size in order to radiate off his body with an even more intense glow and with his red sparks of electricity to now be even brighter and more powerful.

"Prepare yourself, Goddess, because now that I have called upon the true power of my heritage, it is time for us to finish this battle!"

Alician:"I couldn't agree more!" she yelled back before disappearing from sight.

A split second later, Bronack reappeared right above her opponent, hands clasped above her head, and swung them down to crush Kan where he stood, though due to him stepping back out of the way, the only thing that was harmed was the platform they stood upon, the collision between the new deity's hands and the ground sending cracks throughout the entire structure. However, Alician didn't allow this to be detrimental, and after using her grip on the floor to push her body forward, Bikaron received a powerful right jab to the stomach that unleashed a shockwave across the void and nearly split the entire structure in half.

Following this, the Super Kanarian preformed a backflip on the spot in an attempt to slam both his feet underneath his enemy's cheek, though with her incredible new speed, the Super Kikari Goddess stepped back out of the way whilst teleporting away, and just as her fellow deity finished his attack and landed back on his feet, the former mortal reappeared above him, hands clasped once more, and brought them down against the back of his skull, forcing him to the ground.

However, before he could collide face-first with the floor and be harmed more, the ancient warrior used his hands to perform a half cartwheel and then push his body forward in an attempt to drop kick his fellow deity in the jaw, though his attack only succeeded in skimming the Freedom Fighter's cheek as she leapt back into the air once more. Having avoided her enemy's latest attack, the Kikari Goddess grabbed hold of her fellow deity's legs with both hands, swung him above her head whilst spinning around, and then slammed the son of Omega Gods face first into the ground, shattering the entire platform in half and sending him crashing down through the void.

A moment later, the son of Omega Gods reappeared right behind his opponent and managed to catch her off-guard with a right elbow strike down to the top of the head, launching her flying down through the dimension for but a moment, right before she regained control of herself, and teleported in front of her fellow deity once more to land a double punch to the chest, followed by a left knee strike to the face that sent him stumbling backwards. Upon regaining control of himself, the Akuman teleported behind his foe and drop kicked her directly at the bottom of the spine, sending her flying forwards as a result before the deity gave chase and engaged the Kikari in a skirmish as they travelled across the dimension.

Several times throughout said skirmish, the two would disappear from sight and reappear at a different point in the void, still travelling at thousands of miles per hour and going at one another with high-powered punches and kicks that could shatter Planets. Eventually, the two reappeared at an altitude that would've been completely outside of Mobius' atmosphere, where their skirmish came to a halt due to Alician colliding her right hook across her opponent's cheek, and subsequently followed with a left knee strike to the chin in order to force Bikaron's head backwards, and then launched her fellow deity crashing down through the void by bringing her clasped hands down against his skull once more.

However, Kan only travelled about 10 feet before he disappeared from sight once again, and right as Bronack was about to begin a search for her opponent, the target she sought reappeared behind her, grabbed her under the arms and restricted her in place. The deity that held her in place wasn't exactly the same, seeming to be much paler in comparison to how he normally looked, though that was only because the real enemy the former mortal sought descended from the skies a moment later, revealing the one to be holding her in place to be nothing but a clone. The true version of the deity rushed forward and slammed his right fist into his enemy's stomach, right before he began to pummel the Kikari with a fury of punches as his clone kept his foe from retreating.

After suffering over 100 punches with no way to defend herself, the Super Kikari Goddess unleashed a powerful cry from the bottom of her lungs, forcing both her opponents away from her, right before she used her right leg to back kick the Super Kanarian clone who had held her in place-reducing him to smoke in the process-and then launched her body forward whilst bringing that same leg above her head, this action allowing her to avoid her enemy's incoming left punch, and put him in the prime position for the new deity to slam an axe kick down straight into his spine, launching the true Super Kanarian crashing down through the dimension once more.

Then, after flaring up her aura and using her KI to enhance her speed further, the Kikari Goddess raced down through the void, reached her opponent just as he collided back first against another platform and bounced off the ground as a result of the momentum his body carried, allowing his enemy enough room to place herself in the crater the son of Omega Gods body created, and launch both her feet up into his back, sending him back up into the air.

One teleport later, the Freedom Fighter was high in the air, hands clasped behind her head and ready to be brought down against her enemy's body, hopefully breaking something in the process, though just as she was about to make the collision, the ancient warrior regained control of his body, and managed to front flip over his fellow deity's body before getting her into a headlock from behind. The Akuman then began to apply pressure to his foe, strangling her and bringing her closer and closer to the point of her neck snapping in two, though this only served to fuel the Kikari's great anger, as she began slamming her right elbow into her enemy's ribs over and over again, each and every strike bringing them closer and closer to breaking.

Just as his ribs were on the verge of breaking, Kan released his opponent having lost the strength to hold on and was given a right elbow strike to the back of the neck as thanks, right before Bronack rushed around in front of him and slammed her left knee into his already cracked ribs. As blood flew from his mouth due to the pain of the latest blow, Bikaron was left wide open for his enemy to land her open fury of punches all up and down his body, right before Alician used a super powered and aura enhanced headbutt to launch her enemy crashing through the dimension, eventually landing on one knee against another platform of emerald, with said landing creating several hundred cracks throughout the emerald's structure.

The deity took but a moment to regain his breathe, right before he allowed a loud growl of anger to escape his lips, as he instantly stood back to his feet and unleashed an enraged cry from the bottom of his lungs, his aura somehow growing even more intense than previously, as his power caused the platform he stood upon to shatter into tiny fragmented pieces. Upon finishing his cry, the Super Kanarian turned to his attention to his approaching opponent, and after raising his cross block to counter the Super Kikari Goddess' flying double punch that carried the two of them across the void, the two deities erupted into a powerful skirmish, one wherein which each and every clash unleashed shockwaves across the land that began to destroy the little remaining pieces of emerald in the land.

Neither side let up even for a second, every punch, kick, block and counter preformed at such high speeds they were invisible to all but Godly eyes, and each packed with power so great they could bring countries and Planets to their knees within moments. Eventually, the two warriors burst off of one another, raced high into the skies above, and then began blasting off across the dimension whilst flying alongside one another, their skirmish continuing as both combatants became consumed in pure beams of light made from their auras.

After hundreds of attacks had been thrown in the space of a minute, the Akuman stepped back out of the skirmish, preformed an aileron roll to position himself above his enemy, and then slammed a drop kick into the Kikari's back, launching her flying down to one of the few large remaining platforms. However, right before her impact, Alician managed to throw her body into a front flip and land safely on her feet, sending out a small shockwave that didn't do anything for the moment, but as soon as the former mortal burst off the ground and began rocketing towards Bikaron, the shockwave took affect and shattered the platform in half, sending the two chunks hovering in different directions.

Upon closing the distance between herself and her fellow deity, the Kikari thrust both her fists forward and collided them against her enemy's stomach, stunning him momentarily as the former mortal leapt above him and attempted her own drop kick to the back, though the Akuman managed to spin around just in time to cross block the attack and save himself from harm. The Super Kanarian then attacked with a right jab his opponent countered with a left outer block, right before the Super Kikari Goddess attempted to attack with a front kick off her right leg, only for her fellow deity to stop the attack with a downward block off his left arm.

Following this, Kan attempted a spinning hook kick off his right leg, though was countered by another outer block, this time off the new deity's right arm, right before Bronack thrust her own left fist forward in a jab that was stopped with a right open palm strike, leaving the two warriors in a struggle to overpower their opponent's guards in an attempt to inflict damage upon the other. A winner was never decided for this struggle, as it was cut short when both deities launched their heads forward and collided them against one another, forcing them to stumble back uncontrollably, right before they rushed back towards each other, a KI blast charged in their right hands, and slammed the two blasts against one another, the resulting explosion launching them in separate directions.

The son of Omega Gods crashed down against another platform of emerald, his landing on one knee once again creating a small crater of cracks, at the same time the Kikari Goddess managed to exert a burst of KI and halt herself in mid-air. Following this, the Super Kikari Goddess flared up her aura, channelled her KI to produce an insanely bright green energy blast in between her hands, slowly drew her arms out to the sides, separating the KI orb into two copies, and then raised her hands above her head whilst combining the two blasts together, doubling its already insane and growing power.

In response, the Super Kanarian lightly hovered off the ground until he was a few feet above the floor, powered up his KI to produce a bright red transparent bubble of energy around his body, one with small sparks of black electricity constantly sparking up from the bottom of the orb and disappearing at the top, and then thrust both his hands forward whilst clawing his fingers, as he began to draw upon all the energy surrounding him and charging it into a single red and black cored blast of KI. Both deities took a moment to funnel every last bit of power they could muster into their techniques, right before they felt their attacks on the verge of overloading and prepared to strike.

Alician:"GODLY…GALACTIC…BUSTER!"

Bikaron:"FINAL…DESTROYERS…MIGHT!"

And with that, both blasts of KI were fired forward in beams easily 100 feet tall that raced across the dimension at speeds of Mach 10, colliding against each other a moment later at the half way point between both combatants and began battling it out with one another for a chance to break past the other and eliminate their target. Despite how hard either side tried, and despite how much power the two Gods charged into their techniques, neither side could outmatch the other, creating a humungous white energy ball at the centre of their struggle as a result, one that was growing closer and closer to eruption.

Realising this, the two warriors inputted every last bit of power they had into their GGB and FDM respectively, causing both beams to grow in size and power just the slightest bit, and causing the white energy ball at the centre to grow the slightest bit bigger as well, right as the two techniques reached their climax and collapsed in on one another. Their collapse was absorbed into the massive white orb, causing it to shrink momentarily, and then erupt in a humungous blinding explosion that consumed the entire dimension and obliterated every last piece of the ginormous emerald prison that remained.

In the midst of this light, Bikaron did his best to keep himself firmly planted in his position and shield himself from both the power and blinding presence of the explosion, though this guard he held was dropped when he noticed his opponent Alician was racing across the decaying dimension despite the destruction around her, and was preparing to attack with her right fist that was surrounding in an ominous white aura that could still be felt through all the energy around him.

Bikaron:"I WILL NOT DIE THIS DAY! I AM THE SON OF OMEGA GODS! THERE IS NO POWER IN THE UNIVERSE THAT IS GREATER THAN OURS!" he exclaimed, right before he used his KI to produce another bubble of energy around himself, this one acting as a shield against his enemy.

Upon seeing her opponent's response, the Freedom Fighter threw her body forward with a burst of KI and pulled her fist back in preparation to strike, at the same time the ancient warrior thrust both his hands forward to steady his shield and keep it active ready for his enemy. Then, in an instant, the Super Kikari Goddess launched her fist forward and smashed it against the energy bubble, and through the divine power of her technique and Godly power, the shield was shattered like glass, allowing the new deity to impale her fist straight into her fellow Gods chest, straight through the red ring on his chest, shattering that like glass as well and causing powerful beams of red Godly KI to burst fourth from his body uncontrollably as he began to deteriorate.

As the effects of Alician's purging fist took effect, the beams bursting from Bikaron's body slowly but surely became white and began bursting out of several more parts of his body before slowly beginning to destroy him. Despite the sheer agony and pain he was experiencing, the son of Omega Gods summoned the composure to take in a deep breathe, and simply closed his eyes as his entire body was annihilated, reduced to dust and scattered into the void, right as the technique climax and combined with the ongoing explosion to wipe out the dimension entirely, as the Kikari Goddess simply watched on before being transported away in a flash of purple light.

* * *

 **Planet Kikari, a moment later…**

…in that same chamber underneath the city's capital, the portal to the dimension between the Planet's surface glowed momentarily, right before the Freedom Fighter came flying from it and landed on her stomach, taking a few deep breathes before she powered down from her God state to her base form, as the other cloaked Kikari's surrounded her and helped her to her feet. At that moment, a strange whirring noise could be heard from the portal, and as all those present turned to see what was happening, a crack appeared on the side of the portal like that in a mirror, and quickly spread across the entire thing before it shattered into dust and disappeared.

"Congratulations, my lady. You succeeded in becoming the Super Kikari Goddess" remarked one of the followers with a small bow to Bronack.

Alician:"Guess I did. What happened to the portal?"

"Since you vanquished Bikaron from this world and destroyed his prison in the process, the dimension had no reason left to exist and was destroyed in the final climax. Since the dimension no longer exists, the portal didn't need to either" explained another of the hooded figures.

Alician:"I see. Where is your leader? The one donned in the white cloak?"

"I'm afraid there was an incident on the other side of the Planet. He went to investigate it. I suggest you do so as well, Lady Bronack. It is quite serious"

* * *

And investigate it she did, though upon seeing the destruction that had devastated a part of her Planet, Alician wished she had never come back from her fight with Kan. What was once one of the biggest city's across all of Kikari had been reduced to rubble, with only a few buildings still left standing though were practically in pieces. Fires were abundant everywhere; huge scorch marks graced the area marking signs of an explosion. Forces from all across Kikari had come to help with the damage, helping extract people trapped in the leftover carnage, treating those that had survived, and lining out all the remaining bodies of those who hadn't.

As she wandered through the devastation in search of the white cloaked leader, helping those she could as she passed if only by the smallest bit, the Kikari was assaulted with mental image after mental image of all the harm she and her brother did in their takeover of Kikari all those years ago. All the damage they caused, the lives they ended and terrified, and how they did the same to countless Planets across the Universe. It all became a little too much too quickly, forcing her to give her face a light smack to ground her back in reality, right before she rubbed her eyes to cleanse them of the images, and then looked up to find the white cloaked Kikari talking with a few of the surviving local officers.

Alician:"What happened here?" she questioned as she reached the hooded Kikari, right as the two officers wandered off to dish out orders.

"An attack from some unknown powerful force. He wiped out this entire city and killed practically everyone in it. 5 million lived here, under 50,000 survived. If it wasn't for those two children who came with you, several million more innocents could have been harmed"

Alician:"Where are they now?"

"One of them, Mephilisa, is over there. She hasn't spoken a word in quite some time" he stated as he pointed over to a small rock, where the child in question sat with her knees tucked into her chest.

Worried already for the state of her wellbeing and the whereabouts of her other comrade, Bronack rushed over to the Mangham and sat beside her, right before she tentatively placed an arm around her to catch her attention and comfort her at the same time. Upon realising someone had interacted with her, the child slowly looked up to face Alician, and the broken and tear-streamed look on her face was enough to tell the new deity that something horrible had truly happened.

Alician:"Mephilisa? Dear child, what happened to you?" she asked as she used her other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Mephilisa:"There was a fight…some guy threatened all of Kikari…killed a bunch of citizens…me and Elexia stopped him…but…" she practically choked on her own words as more tears fell from her eyes.

Alician:"But what?"

Mephilisa:"I…I **lost** Elexia…I watched that madman take her life and I couldn't do a thing to stop it…" she barely got out before her face fell into her hands and she began to weep.

Alician:"Oh, Mephilisa…"

With that, the Kikari Goddess enwrapped her sister-in-law in a tight hug and allowed the girl to let out her sorrows, her cries silent yet still devastating. Using her free hand to stroke Mephilisa's hair in an attempt to calm her nerves, Alician looked to the skies once more, her vision partially interrupted by the smoke given off by the numerous ongoing fires across the destroyed city and swore to both herself and what other Gods were out there that she would avenge both the deaths of her people and the deaths of Elexia, as she felt her broken comrade do the same.

* * *

The son of Omega Gods wasn't sure when he regained feeling in his body, but when he finally realised he could feel anything once again, his eyes shot open to discover what had happened. After looking down at his hands and inspecting them to determine whether what he saw was true or not, the deity looked up and around himself, and came to discover he was in a completely different world to what he knew. He stood upon a land above the clouds, mountain peaks and large ground formations high enough to peak over the endless clouds covering this land, which was lit by a total of 3 suns that slowly floated across the light blue sky. If one was to look high enough in this land, the sky would instantly transform and give one a view of the endless starry Universe itself.

Bikaron:"Do I…do I live?" he asked himself, before inspecting his own body once more, readjusting to the fact he had been reduced to his base state.

"Just barely, my son!" spoke a demonic and monstrous voice with such warmth and fondness it was almost chilling.

As the ancient warrior slowly turned around to the source of the voice, he found a figure stood atop a slightly higher mountain peak, and after stepping down from it and walking close enough to look upon the Akuman whilst towering over him with his gargantuan size, the young deity recognised the giant before him as the one and only Jenosaido, the Second Omega God in Existence.

Bikaron:"Father?!" he exclaimed with pure delight and shock.

Jenosaido:"Come, my boy. Embrace your old man, for it has been too long" he bellowed as he opened out his arms to the smaller God.

Bikaron:"Father!"

In a scene that would certainly shock the heroic members of the Freedom Fighters, two of their greatest adversaries came to join one another in a heartfelt hug, and remained there for several moments before parting, looking upon one another with a happiness unimaginable by these two figures as the giant ruffled his son's bangs.

"How am I here? How am I alive?" was his obvious question, as the monster rested both his hands on his descendant's shoulders.

Jenosaido:"When the Kikari defeated you, your **body** was destroyed, but not your **soul**. When your prison was first created, I had your mother put a **hex** upon it that would link to this same dimension we reside in"

Bikaron:"And just where are we?" he asked as the older Kan placed his right hand on his son's corresponding shoulder and began to walk him across the land.

Jenosaido:"A realm on a completely different plain of existence than the mortal and even the godly one we know. A place outside the space time continuum we Omega Gods created to move freely from our Omega Emerald prisons, so that we could train and plot our ultimate revenge on the Great Overseer when the time of the prophecy comes. The energy of the Omega Emeralds is what helped create this realm and act as a direct link between the two. Your own soul has returned to your prison-now reconstructed in the space between Universes without the mortals or even the Gods knowledge-allowing you to heal and prepare with us until the time comes. When the prophecy comes to fruition, you too shall be released and help bring about our inevitable victory"

Bikaron:"I am overjoyed to be reunited with you father, and to be honoured with the task of helping complete your life's work"

Jenosaido:"As am I overjoyed to finally have you by my side again, boy. Your mother will be speechless when she learns you have been reunited with us"

Bikaron:"Speaking of mother, where is she?"

Jenosaido:"Currently, she along with Kaosugen are causing havoc across the Sister Universe. Korisenshi has recently returned from said Universe and has already begun training. His brother, Honosenshi, is awaiting your arrival with **our lord** "

Bikaron:"What of old master Ereedika?"

Jenosaido:"He is still roaming Universe 7 in search of their Universe's Deathexen, which he intends to use in a plot against those Freedom Fighter insects that still stand in our way"

Bikaron:"They are proving to be much more than insects. That Alician Bronack I fought was something else. She managed to become a deity herself, the only reason she was really able to beat me"

Jenosaido:"Perhaps so, but in the end they shall all fall to our might. When we are able to unleash our true strength, this Universe will fall to its knees before us" he stated as they stopped temporarily, and the older God clenched his free fist out in front of him for emphasis.

Bikaron:"I swear to you, father, that I will not fail a second time against them"

Jenosaido:"I have faith you shall not. Come, it is time you reunite with **him** " he remarked as he patted the Akuman's back and began to walk with him once again.

The two soon came to a halt before a small bridge leading across the clouds to a palace floating atop them, one very simple in design like those built by the romans, with humungous stone pillars around 10 feet tall holding up a triangular roof. There were no walls or doors to this building, and there was an opening in the pacing of the pillars the size of the bridge that led to it. Inside this building sat 7 chairs, all in a U shape with the middle chair the furthest one away and looking directly at the doorway. Stood at the front of this doorway was the fire-controlling winged Omega God himself, Honosenshi, his arms crossed and a smirk on his non-existent lips as his fellow deities came to a halt before him.

Bikaron:"Honosenshi"

Honosenshi:"Bikaron, good to see you again. A proper reunion can wait. **He** is expecting you" he explained with a notion of his head to the inside.

The two Gods entered the palace and were followed behind by their winged ally, and as the son of Omega Gods began his approach to the lone figure sat in the centre chair-looking upon him with his white irised eyes, the only visible feature of this shadowed being-the older deity's held back closer to the doorway. Once Bikaron was mere feet away from the figure sat before him, he immediately got down on one knee and bowed his head to the figure, who in response slowly stood up out of his seat and stood tall at his height of 6'8.

Bikaron:" **My lord** , am I honoured to kneel before your presence once again"

"Arise, my boy. A joyous occasion such as this should not be ruined by formalities" he explained in a calm voice, though one with an underlying authority.

Bikaron:"As you wish" he acknowledged as he rose back to his feet, and the mysterious deity placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to have you back amongst our ranks, Bikaron. Your power has become something to truly behold"

Bikaron:"You honour me, **your grace** "

"Whilst your defeat against that deity posing Kikari is upsetting, we are all too proud of the warrior you demonstrated yourself to have become, and how willingly you accepted your defeat" he complimented before removing his hand and holding them behind his back in a very formal stance.

Honosenshi:"That does bring up an alarming point, however. These mortals are growing stronger than we expected. Eventually, they may even come to a level that could cause us difficulty" he explained as he and Jenosaido stepped closer to the younger deity.

"It will not matter. They will not grow strong enough in time to stop us when the **prophecy** finally arrives. The power we hold is on a level these mortals could never hope to reach" he boasted as he stepped around the chairs towards the back of the palace and gazed upon the vast endless Universe before him.

Bikaron:"I am glad to see our lord's confidence has not been shaken in all these years" he chuckled to his father as he joined his side.

"If anything, it has only grown **stronger** " he stated as he looked back to the son of Omega Gods, his eyes piercing into the young Gods soul despite holding no malicious intent, before he turned back to the view before him.

"When all is said and done, when the **War of Gods** has finished, when the mortals are defeated, once we have **stripped** the Great Overseer of his power and wiped him from this and every world, our power shall act as the agent that will **purify** this Multiverse like a _raging fire_ and allow us to build the **true Utopia** existence was supposed to be in the first place. **Life** itself shall finally be balanced as it should have been from the very beginning of time. **Reality** shall take upon its true form. **_Existence_** _will **cease** , and from its **ashes** , **a new one** shall be **born**_ "

Upon his words, a star in the mortal realm collapsed, and as if to punctuate the unknown Gods words, erupted in a breath-taking and powerful supernova that wiped out several nearby Planets.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the far reaches of the Universe, on the outskirts to Planet Abaven…**

…floating above the surface of the Planet and just outside the invisible shield surrounding Abaven, stood alone shadowed figure. Not much could be seen about the figures appearance, though two details managed to stand about him, those being the two black rings around each of his index fingers, and the two earrings he wore that bared a striking resemblance to the **Portara Earrings** worn by the **Kais** of the Dragon Universe, only instead of being yellow, the orbs at the end of the earrings were grey.

The figure reached out with his right hand towards the Planet in an attempt to find the shield covering the Planet and succeeded fairly quickly as a lighting-like energy suddenly spread around the Planet from a single point around his hand. His target found, the figure raised his left hand and tensed it slightly, causing a bright purple aura to radiate around his hand and form itself so that it was shaped like a blade longer than his hand. With this energy weapon, the shadow sliced an opening into the barrier, and used the opening to enter the Planet's atmosphere as the barrier reformed around Abaven.

"Well, that was easier than expected…" chuckled the figure in a very posh and polite voice as he slowly began to hover towards the ground.

"You would think the **Gods** would take extra precautions in order to protect the greatest source of evil in the Universe. Yet another **mistake** I shall correct when my allies and I bring ourselves to power" he remarked as he finally landed on the Planet.

After strolling across Abaven for a while, the figure eventually came to a stop before a large cave, and upon doing a quick sense of the surrounding area, the shadow smirked as he confirmed the location of his target. The figure then stepped towards the cage to access the item he seeked, only to find himself prevented from doing so as a barrier similar to that surrounding the Planet appeared before the entrance to the cave.

"It seems I stand corrected on my former statement, though it still isn't enough to stop an **Omega God** …" he chuckled as he raised his left hand and preformed the same action as previously.

With the barrier taken care of, the deity entered the cave and journeyed to its very centre, where everything became nothing but a pitch-black void just like Abaven had been during its time as the End Zone. After journeying through this void for long enough, the shadow halted himself upon finding himself before an incredible light, one which brought a devilish smile to his face due to being in the presence of such pure evil energy. Before the shadow floated the infamous **Deathexen** , the same source of all evil energy in the Universe that granted Garianga his power and control over Abaven and was shaped in the form of a giant ball of energy that constantly shifted between the colours of red, purple, pink and black.

" **Finally**. I've found it. The instrument that will bring my plans to **fruition**. Such **raw power** just waiting to be tapped into…" he rambled as he slowly placed his right hand against the ball to feel every last bit of its power, though almost pulled back upon finding **something else** within the orb of power.

"Strange…it's almost as if there's a **second presence** … _within_ the Deathexen…couldn't hurt to draw it out…"

The figure then radiated the same purple aura from before around his right hand, and after cutting a small hole into the ball of energy, the shadow reached into the Deathexen in an attempt to draw out what he had felt before. After feeling around for a few moments, the Omega Gods hand caught something, and with one big heave, the deity retracted his hand from the orb of power, and winded up pulling a separate figure out of the Deathexen and onto the floor behind him. The figure laid on the floor for a few moments, taking deep breathes as to restore their energy, before they slowly pushed themselves up onto their hands and knees, the light from the orb revealing this figure to bear a striking resemblance to a **hedgehog**.

" **Oh** …would you look at that? A **Pre-Universal relic**. Never thought I'd see one before" he chuckled as the hedgehog pushed themselves onto their feet.

"Shut your trap, **Omega God** …" the hedgehog growled as he turned his head to look the deity in the eye with one of his own, revealing himself to have **murky green irises** belonging to only **one person**.

"Need I remind you that, in your current state, I could probably wipe the floor with you?" the hedgehog added as he clenched his left fist out in front of him for emphasis.

"But of course! Where are my manners? Are you alright, **Mephiles**?" the Omega God questioned as he gave a mocking bow to the demonic hedgehog.

It was at that moment that the Deathexen glowed just a slight bit brighter, and the light produced by the orb of power was bright enough to reveal the rest of the hedgehog's appearance, confirming the shadows assumption that the figure he had dragged from the energy ball was indeed **Mephiles the Dark** , the monster thought to have perished in the **destruction** of an entire **Multiverse**. No longer did Dark stand in his crystallised form or his evolved lizard form but was now reduced back to his basic colourless form that was a copy of the Ultimate Lifeform. The colourless hedgehog looked at each of his hands for a moment, clenching and unclenching them to feel the power coursing through his veins, right before the semblance of a smirk found its way onto his mouthless muzzle.

Mephiles:"Well, my entire body feels like it's on **fire** , and it's going to take some time getting used to the fact I can freely move my body again, but other than that, I'm absolutely **ecstatic**!"

"Good to hear you're feeling alright, though the fact you're still **here** to feel anything is quite the miracle. Tell me; how did you survive the destruction of the previous Multiverse?"

Mephiles:"During my battle against Logan Mangham for the fate of the Multiverse, he and his comrades **believed** that they destroyed me with their combined Kamehameha. However, before my body was annihilated, I extracted a small piece of myself and placed it out of harm's way, allowing me to completely regenerate whilst my other body was destroyed. I then attacked the Mangham whilst he was in the middle of repairing the Multiverse, and with his Dragon Fist technique, he believed that he destroyed my body for good. Unfortunately for him, I realised that there was a **possibility** my plans could fail, and that he would destroy my body whilst also saving the Multiverse. So, like before, I extracted a small piece of my being and placed it **outside** of both the Multiverse and reality.

When the Multiverse was inevitably destroyed and recreated, I tried re-entering the Prime Universe to begin causing harm once more, though I encountered a **problem**. Since I was only created in the previous Universe, I technically didn't **exist** in this new Multiverse, and was beginning to be **erased** as I entered the Universe. Thinking fast, I looked for the biggest source of evil energy to heal my body and teleported there. I was taken here to Planet Abaven, which, because it was on **another plain of reality** , allowed me to survive, though being partially erased did quite the number on me.

To heal my wounds and **secure my own existence** in this Universe, I bathed in the Deathexen until every aspect of evil in this new Universe had become part of my very **being** , anchoring me to this Universe and allowing me to survive. However, thanks to-again-being partially erased, not to mention having two entire bodies of mine be destroyed, my power was diminished, and so I needed time to let myself reach the level I once stood at before excelling that previous limit. Though I wanted revenge, and since I could no longer control reality as well as I once could due to my partial erasure, I resorted to making **history repeat itself** , and lured Logan's comrade to meet me so I could place my influence on him and control him once more. I was **going** to use him to free myself eventually…"

"But since he turned against you, you were left stuck in here with no way out" he finished with a slight chuckle.

Mephiles:"Until **you** came along of course. I owe you a debt of gratitude for freeing me, and I promise you that once I have had my **revenge** against Logan Mangham, I shall **assist** you Omega Gods in annihilating the 12 Universes"

"Quite the goal, and when do you plan on fulfilling this task?"

Mephiles:"I shall take a year to re-train and hone my body and power now that I am back in the outside world. I will also grow my army to greater numbers than its ever been. Once a year has passed, I shall make my journey to Mobius, and wipe out those wretched Freedom Fighters once and for all"

"Will you now? And how do **you** plan on doing that? The Mangham and some of his comrades have managed to reach levels of Godly power themselves, and already have **2** of our own failed to defeat them. What makes you think you could do better?"

Mephiles:"Because whilst I was trapped in the Deathexen, I trained **constantly** to be able to finally destroy my enemy, and through sheer **willpower** did I finally regain my access to **God K** I due to being **created outside of reality's grasp**. With my access to this God KI, I have reached heights of power not yet **fathomable** by anyone but the Highest of Gods, and it is with this power that I shall crush that excuse for a **God** , **Hariko Mangham**!" he exclaimed as he clenched his right fist out in front of him, right as a **golden light** engulfed his body and caused the entire Planet to shake in his **presence**.

* * *

 **As our heroes begin to ready themselves to head home, an unfamiliar face has freed a familiar one, and allowed him to re-enter the Multiverse to cause havoc once more! _Mephiles the Dark_ is back, and he's ready for his revenge! Will our heroes be able to defeat their old foe? Just how powerful has Mephiles become? And who is this shadowy figure that wishes to use the Deathexen? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**


	7. Evil Revived! Return of Mephiles! Part 1

**And so, following the defeat of Jenosaido the Omega God, as well as his son Bikaron off in the far Universe, the Freedom Fighters were blessed with a full year without an attack from a new threat, allowing them to train to their maximum capacity in order to reach the heights of power they required to do battle with their enemies. Over the course of that year, those who had previously left the band of heroes to train in outside realms had returned to Mobius in order to strengthen both the Planets defence, and one another. The last to return were the group that had ventured to Planet Kikari, and after informing the others of what transpired in their time in space, they quickly set about reviving Elexia before returning to their training.**

* * *

 **The year brung change for the heroes, both in terms of the level of power they reached, and their outward appearance.** **The latter part was mainly due to the efforts of Mariko, who had discovered a rare material in the distant Universe during her travels and wished to use it to design new clothing/armour for her comrades. The clothing designed for them became extremely durable thanks to the material the Mangham discovered, and would be needed considering the level of power the group had now ascended to. Of course, she made sure to stick to designs suiting each of the warriors.**

* * *

Hariko's new gear remained very similar to his white and black martial arts GI uniform. His trousers were still white and black ringed around the waist, though were now light blue at each trouser leg, blending into the light blue stripe down his old black weighted boots. The hybrid kept his black GI shirt and removed the weighted undershirt, though the weighted elbow pads from said shirt remained on his person. Instead of having a black belt tied around his waist, a long black strap of cloth extended from around his waist, stretched all the way down to his shins, and left a small gap between his left and right hip so that the cloth could easily revolve around his legs and not restrict his movement, much like a trench coat. He still kept his normal black Muay Thai hand and feet wraps, as well as his necklace and black wristbands, all of which had also been enhanced by the alien material.

Xiro was given an upgraded version of his Grandfathers armour-that was similar to the one he wore before the Multiverse Reset-now wearing a short-sleeved jumpsuit that was grey in colour from the waist up, and black from the waist down, whilst there was also a black ring around the bicep area of the jumpsuit. The boots of this armour stretched all the way to his knees-which were plated with grey armour-whilst they were completely black in colour and accompanied by a single thick white line that stretched down the middle of the boot. Accompanying his familiar black chest armour was a new pair of black gauntlets, almost identical to the ones the Legendary Super Hybrid wore, had it not been for the black colour and the grey ring around each of his wrists.

Harikan had donned a similar martial arts GI to his father's old one, though with a few changes to the design. The colour of his GI trousers was that same blue his father had on his new attire (only slightly darker), and was ringed black like normal, whilst having the black pocket like patches on his hips and black belt tied around his waist. He wore a black GI shirt with blue weighted undershirt, the sleeves of which were black and stretched down to his elbows, where a set of elbow pads rested on his arms just like his father wore. His black wrist bands had saw no change, though his muay Thai hand wraps were now white and covered not only his hand, but also his fingers and all of his arm up to the middle of his firearm. The young man had also undergone a haircut, leaving it and his bangs much shorter though managing to keep their spikiness, whilst his quills remained unchanged.

Xanaks had kept his old grey trousers, though had replaced his normal orange and black buckled belt for a black and light grey buckled belt. Instead of the gloves that Xiro had gifted his son in the same style as his own, Xanaks now wore a plain pair of black fingerless gloves with a small black wristband attached around each of his wrists. He also now wore a tight black short sleeved shirt, and like his father, also had a black chest piece armour reminiscent of Vegeta's armour. His sword had been repaired since the previous battle, now also enhanced by the material to now be unbreakable and was kept down by the young man's left hip whilst the only change was to its hilt, now black instead of grey.

Vincent no longer donned his grey jacket and black shorts, but now instead wore some grey martial arts trousers over his robotic legs, which had the usual black rings around the waist and legs, and a simple black shirt that only had a sleeve on the right side of the shirt, making it seem like a t-shirt-tank top combo. He was also fortunate enough to have his left arm completely restored to flesh and blood, once again thanks to Mariko's efforts, though he still wore his added elbow supports, black rings around each bicep, and the weighted black wristbands. He also started to wear his black bandana around his head and no longer over his eye, being that it was also healed by Mariko in the surgery she performed, though his sclera's remained black.

John's armour had remained relatively the same, and the only real change his outfit had underwent was around his sleeve areas. His armour no longer had any sleeves, leaving it a bit like a vest/tank top, and so now the Android wore a pair of black bicep rings around each arm, black elbow pads, and his gloves had been shortened to cut off just past his wrist instead of nearly touching his elbow. The main change Williams suffered was to his physical appearance-thanks to Carnage's successful efforts to turn both Williams and his Sister into Super Androids-as his skin was now slightly more tanned, a mutation had occurred causing a portion of his chest, and finally the tips of his quills and newly grown short bangs were now dark grey.

Gracie's new gear was like a combination between her old clothing and her new ones. She still kept her black leggings, brown boots and belt with the golden buckle, only now she once again wore her short blue skirt that was slightly darker than last time. The crop top she wore was now short sleeved and stretched up to cover her neck, and whilst the chest portion of the shirt-as well as the rings around her biceps-was black, the sleeve portion of the shirt was the same dark blue as her skirt. Adorning her arms were a pair of black gauntlets which cut off just before her elbows and were fingerless, showing off her golden wedding ring on her right hands middle finger, and just like her brother, both of her ears were pierced with a golden ring. Due to her ascension into a Super Android, her long wavy hair had split apart into multiple grey dyed quills, the same dye seen on her bangs, the left of which had now grown out slightly longer and spikier.

Cobran's new attire was befitting of a King's armour, with a chest piece similar to that worn by the Eirianrobotto only, pure black with the dark grey shoulder pads and silver wings attached to said shoulder pads. Keeping with his warrior status, the King sported some black martial arts GI trousers, attached to which were a pair of black and grey soled boots reminiscent of a Knight's. Keeping with his armour, he sported a pair of grey and black lined gauntlets, ones with black rings encircling each of his wrists. To complete his new look as a ruler, a red cape was attached to the back of his armour, and was easily detachable when the time for battle came.

Rex and Sadler each wore the same dark grey jeans that had the added orange side compartments, orange belt with black buckle, as well as the same blue and white sneakers-which despite their appearance were extremely durable-though while Rex wore a white shirt underneath his old black jacket, as well as some grey fingerless gloves, Sadler wore a black shirt underneath his grey and black hooded jacket, along with some black fingerless gloves instead.

When the two of them fused into Rexler, their appearance changed ever so slightly compared to how it did previously, as like Gracie and her brother, the Androids design had been upgraded to make him a Super Android. The jeans worn by both twins was shared with their Fusion, only his belt was pure black, and his buckle was a circle. His shoes became similar to what Sonic and the other Mobians wore, only his design consisted of a pure black shoe with a white chunky line going around the ball of his feet, whilst the toe half of his shoes was pure white.

His jacket was a special variation of that worn by those who performed the Fusion Dance, though instead of being black and lined orange, theirs was grey and lined black with short black sleeves included into the jacket. His gauntlets remained the same, though now he wore two sets of necklaces, one simple grey beaded one, and another grey one that had a black ring attached onto it. His hair, quills and bangs had kept their style, though they were a slightly lighter shade of grey and had their tips dyed black, whilst his eyes were also a slightly lighter purple.

Upon returning from Planet Kikari, Alician had returned in a more lavish and somewhat royal version of her previous clothing when she first came to Mobius. She once again wore a pair of GI trousers, though these were coloured a dark red with black rings around the ends, making it seem like the black martial arts sandals she wore were a part of the trousers themselves. Like Hariko's' clothing, a long black cloth stretched around the woman's waist and had a small opening between the legs as not to restrict movement.

She wore a tight black tai chi top that had a small diamond space above her chest that exposed her skin, whilst the buttons and collar-which covered part of her neck-were the same dark red as her trousers. Upon her arms, she wore a pair of black handless gloves similar in style to what she first wore on Mobius, though around the bicep and wrist region of the gloves was a ring around her arms the same dark red colour. She kept her golden earrings and necklace, though now she had a golden diamond gem in the middle of her forehead to represent her ascension to godly level. Whilst her hair had retained its orange colour, her bangs and quills had grown longer and spikier so that they were identical to what they would've been in her Super Kikari Form.

Of all people, Mephilisa was the one who had changed the most, both in her clothing and her physical appearance. During her time in space, the young girl had grown up significantly, and just like how Logan barely recognised his son when he first turned 16 in this Universe, the same was the case when he was reunited with his daughter. The teenage girl now stood at 5'6, and whilst not as muscular as some of her comrades, she had certainly buffed up since she was a child.

Her hair had darkened slightly, turning it from white to a light grey, whilst completely spiking up like she was in a Super State due to her training out in space. Her quills were now much shorter and spiked downwards, reaching only to her neck, and her bangs were still the same size-with her left bang still covering her eye-though the tips of them were now dyed black. The Mangham wore a pair of GI trousers identical to her fathers-black cloth around her waist like a trench coat included-though hers were a dark grey instead of white, and said cloth only reached her knees.

Instead of muay Thai hand and feet wraps, the girl wore a pair of boots like Hariko wore in the old Universe-though hers were black and lined red instead of orange-whilst the fingerless gloves she wore were reminiscent of her old pair that covered most of her arms, though didn't have the red belt attachments around the wrist and bicep areas like the old pair and instead had simple rings of the same colour. She wore a tight weighted black tank top underneath a grey crop top that covered her neck and had a diamond shape above her chest which exposed the black clothing underneath.

Despite not being as powerful as the rest of the group, Laura had also grown during her time in space, and whilst she looked relatively the same for the most part, her strength had come significantly far from its previous standing. Her clothes were also enhanced despite her not taking part in the battle, though were the same style as when she was younger. Her hair had grown to make her look nearly identical to her mother, and the fake skin she used on her right arm had vanished to reveal her robotic limb which she now showed with pride.

Being that he already had new clothing, Dracton's gear was simply enhanced by the material rather than being completely revamped. Since she hadn't grown a lot in her time in space, Elexia hadn't changed much besides growing slightly taller, and decided only to have her previous clothing enhanced as well. Given that they wore little clothing in the first place, the 3 Hedgehogs, Echidna and Cat rejected Mariko's offer for new clothing, though gladly accepted having their normal clothing enhanced by the material so that it wouldn't collapse under the pressure of their newly acquired power.

* * *

 **Upon Hariko's request, Ujun and Tyrus agreed to train Cobran to reach a similar godly level as the Mangham and his brother and took him with them to their realm. Sensing the hidden potential within them, Tyrus decided that Elexia, Drako, Ice and Flare, as well as the 5 strongest warriors from the Freedom Fighters, all had potential waiting to be unlocked, and took them along with Cobran for training. However, little did the God of Destruction know how much Mobius was going to need those warriors to defend it from the oncoming storm…**

* * *

 **October 16th, 3037, above the Planet's atmosphere…**

…as the light of the sun stretched past Mobius and into the great beyond, the outline of several thousand figures floating around the Planet became clear for those observing the Universe. As their features slowly began to become clearer, these figures were revealed to be countless clones of the one and only Mephiles the Dark, with each clone being a variation of either his basic colourless self, or his crystallised form. Standing ahead of each and everyone one of these clones stood two figures; one whose appearance was still hidden despite the light of the sun that shone upon him, and the second one being the true Mephiles the Dark, still in his colourless form though now sporting a brown cloak to distinguish himself from his clones.

Mephiles:"Finally…the time is ripe for my revenge"

"So, this is Mobius? It's a little bigger in person, though still as pathetic" spoke the deity from previously.

Mephiles:"Indeed. A tiny speck in the Universe that shall soon be wiped from existence"

"Then what are you waiting for? Annihilate the Planet and we can begin your **induction** as an **Omega God** "

Mephiles:"My revenge cannot be satisfied by simply destroying them all in one blow. I wish to savour the act of destroying each and every one of those pathetic Freedom Fighters, until finally I end Logan's life after he has watched all he has tried to protect burn before his very eyes. Then, after every obstacle in my path has been destroyed, I shall use my **secret weapon** and become whole once again"

"Secret weapon, you say?"

Mephiles:"Yes. When the Multiverse was wiped out, I managed to save one final object before its destruction and keep it with me. When I used the Deathexen to re-anchor myself in this Universe, I used some of its power to keep the item anchored as well so that I wouldn't be left empty for the rest of eternity"

The colourless hedgehog then raised his left hand to about his eye level, and after tensing his hand for a moment, an incredible flame erupted around his hand for a few seconds, and upon subsiding, revealed what appeared to be a Chaos Emerald. It looked like any ordinary Emerald containing the mystical Chaos Energy, however, the difference between this Gem and the other 7 was that this item was **black** unlike the normal colours of the Emeralds and contained a **living flame** which constantly jumped and danced around inside the Gem.

"And just what is this?" the God asked as he looked closely into the Gem.

Mephiles:"This…is the **Iblis Emerald**. When I was first created outside the realm of reality, I was once one half of a powerful entity known as **Solaris**. I was both a God of **Time** and a God of **Suns**. I caused destruction across the realm I resided in and very nearly wiped it out from existence, until the **Great Overseer** of the Universe stepped in and split me apart. He sent my halves spiralling across Space and Time. The two halves consisted of me, Solaris' **conscious mind** , and Iblis, an entity of fire that represented Solaris' **raw power**. If someone manages to defeat Iblis, he is sealed away into an Emerald Form, and must take time to heal and restore his power before he can free himself from his prison.

Unfortunately, the last defeat he suffered was so great that he became trapped in his Emerald, and due to the disturbance across space and time due to the **Multiverse Reset** , he's been unable to free himself. However, I have finally mastered how to free my old half, and once I have laid waste to all my former transgressors, I shall become the Ultimate God, **Solaris** , once more, and wipe out this **entire Universe** before moving onto the other 11 like the rest of you Omega Gods shall do" he explained before another flame erupted around the Gem and caused it to disappear.

"I see. Well, I'm sure your power will prove useful for when we finally correct the **mistakes** of the **Gods** "

Mephiles:"Indeed, but before we correct the mistakes of the **Gods** , we must correct the mistakes of the **mortals** , namely their mistake in ever thinking they could defeat me…!"

And with that, Mephiles, the Omega God, and his army of clones slowly began to close in on Mobius like a tidal wave closing in on land, ready to lay waste to whatever got in their path.

* * *

 **Apotos, 11:23am…**

…on one of the unoccupied islands surrounding the country, the army of clones descended upon the land, some touching down on the ground and swarming out across the area to set up some kind of perimeter, whilst others hovered in the air to act as both an aerial defence, and to strike fear into any passer-by. From amongst the massive crowd of clones, Mephiles and the Omega God pushed themselves through to reach the edge of the island, giving them a perfect view of the main city across the ocean on the next island.

"Hmm…that city is obscuring my view…let's get rid of it…" chuckled the cloaked hedgehog as he slowly raised his right hand up and pointed his fingers like a gun at the island.

Suddenly, a bright red ball of KI the size of a marble appeared at the end of Darks index and middle finger-which acted as the barrel of his makeshift gun-and after tensing his hand ever so slightly, the red ball was fired off faster than most could even begin to fathom. Within seconds, the ball of KI reached the island across the ocean, and in the blink of an eye, a humungous red explosion erupted across the entire island and wiped out everything. Every building, every structure, every life was wiped out, leaving the island a barren wasteland with only semblances of what it once was lying around.

* * *

 **At that moment, on Shrine Isle of Angel Island…**

…every member of the Freedom Fighters still present on the Planet, barring Hariko and Xiro, had been training on the Island at that very moment. In an instant, every single one of them froze in place from pure fear, as they couldn't remember the last time they felt an energy this powerful, or this **evil**. As the group regained their composure, they turned their attention to the direction in which they felt the surge in power and were absolutely gobsmacked when they saw the bright red light slowly dying down in the distance.

Rexler:"What immense power…it's even greater than Jenosaido's energy!"

Xanaks:"How can something so… **sinister** …exist in this Universe?! Just what the hell did we just feel?!"

Harikan:"There is only one time…I've ever felt an energy so evil…and I fear it may be just exactly who I think it is…we need to go. Now!" he exclaimed as he took off across the Planet, quickly followed by Xanaks.

Mephilisa:"Stay here, Laura. I don't want you getting hurt"

Laura:"I understand. Good luck" she remarked before the two girls embraced one another in a quick kiss, right before the Mangham parted from her lover and took off after her brother and cousin.

Gracie:"What about Logan and Xiro? Shouldn't we get their help for this?"

Dracton:"Their time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber isn't up yet, and right now their training takes priority. Xiro claims he was close to achieving SH4, and Hariko is on the verge of re-achieving his Super Hybrid God Form. They need to reach the levels necessary to take on this threat and future ones. I have no doubt that Logan will eventually sense what's happening and come to help us, but until then we have to deal with this threat ourselves!"

Gracie:"Right…" she begrudgingly agreed, before she and everyone else joined the Eirianrobotto and took off across the Planet.

* * *

As flames overtook the island and danced across the wasteland that was once one of the most beautiful cities in the entire Planet, all Mephiles could do was smile despite his lack of a mouth, whilst all of his clones stared off in bewilderment of power despite being a part of him.

"Are you sure that acquired their attention?" spoke the Omega God, drawing Dark back into reality.

Mephiles:"Oh trust me, that was more than enough to peak their interest. Just see for yourself" he remarked as he motioned his hand towards the distance.

Emerging from the smoke left behind from the explosion and landing on one of the abandoned islands closer to the one the former God stood atop, was the Freedom Fighters themselves, each looking uneasy yet determined in the face of their former foe. Making up the 9 warriors that were ready to stand against the colourless hedgehog were; Dracton, Harikan, Xanaks, Mephilisa, Alician, Rexler, Vincent, John, and Gracie.

"And here they are…" the former God chuckled before he teleported and disappeared from sight.

* * *

The colourless hedgehog reappeared on the same island as the heroes and stood literally a few feet ahead of them, catching all of them off guard and prompting them to take their fighting stances immediately.

"Greetings all. It's been a while" he remarked before he let out his trademark evil villain laugh.

Harikan:"Mephiles…I can't believe you actually survived…!"

Mephiles:"But of course. As if I would lose to that low-class trash you call your father"

Mephilisa:"Don't you dare talk about my dad like that!"

Mephiles:"Ah yes. You're the new girl, aren't you? Mephilisa, was it? Yet another disgusting Hybrid offspring that will fall to my might. If I recall correctly, I **ended your life** in the **old Universe** as well"

Xanaks:"What are you talking about?! Mephilisa was born in this Universe! She never existed in the old Multiverse!"

Mephiles:"Oh, but that is where you are **wrong**. You see, before the Multiverse Reset took place, it seems that Logan had gotten his wife **pregnant** once again, and she was expecting the child not long before the **Battle for the Multiverse** took place. Because of my connection with time and space, I was able to see this child that Logan daydreamed about when he was fixing the **Carexen** , the life force of the Multiverse. I was even able to see this child's very **soul** , and now that his newest daughter stands before me today, I can confirm that the soul of the **former child** and the soul of **Mephilisa** are **one in the same**. And because I ended the Multiverse before she was even born, I killed her before she even came to **existence** "

Vincent:"That doesn't even make sense!"

Mephiles:"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but in the end, I know the truth, and so does your father" he remarked as he gave the teenage girl a mocking expression, prompting her hand to clench into fists from the rage she felt burning through her.

Dracton:"Enough of this, Mephiles! We knew you somehow survived in this Universe thanks to what Cobran told us, yet how did you get free?"

Mephiles:"Coincidentally, one of the **Omega Gods** came to Planet Abaven to harness power from the Deathexen-where I was trapped-and in the process of doing so, was kind enough to free me from my imprisonment"

Rexler:"Even when they're not directly facing us, they still manage to cause trouble for us…!" he remarked under his breathe.

Mephiles:"So then, where is Logan?"

John:"He's away training! He's got bigger things to worry about than your petty revenge!"

Mephiles:" ** _Petty_**?!" he growled, right before his white aura flared up around his body and forced the heroes to raise their guards as not to be blown away by his rising power.

"I **was** the strongest being in the **entire Multiverse**. **Worlds** were literally at my fingertips to **play with** and **manipulate**. Only **one person** ever stood in my way and messed with my plans, and that was **Logan Mangham**. **_Constantly_** , did he interrupt my role as the **Strongest Being in the Multiverse** , and **time** and **time** again did he **embarrass** me by ruining my plans and defeating me in battle. **A mere mortal** **_embarrassed_** me and **challenged** **_my_** **might**. For the **lifecycle** of this **entire Universe** , I have been training in preparation for the moment I can **finally** **_kill_** him and take my revenge for all he has done to me, and I will **_not_** be denied when I have come so close to victory…!"

Following this, Dark teleported once more and reappeared floating just a few meters ahead of the island his clones had gathered around. The colourless hedgehog then raised his right hand to the sky and clenched his fist, prompting every single one of the clones to flare up their auras and take their fighting stances in preparation for their masters next orders.

* * *

Knowing what was to come, members of the group without naturally incredibly high-power levels transformed to have an easier time against such overwhelming numbers, with; Harikan, Xanaks and Mephilisa going Super Hybrid, Alician going Super Kikari, and Vincent activating his Killed of Sanction state. Despite their slight changes in appearance, most of the warriors' forms hadn't really changed.

Though Harikan's hair was shorter and didn't completely spike up, it still had the golden and spiked qualities of a Super Hybrid, and his irises still turned green. Since Xanaks' change only occurred in his clothing, his Super State remained the same. Even after growing up and controlling her power, Mephilisa's Super Form still turned her fur purple whilst her hair, quills and bangs turned black, though the tips of them now turned purple. The only change Alician's transformation had suffered wad that the tips of her now bright red quills and bangs had become black.

In the presence of so many incredible power levels, the Freedom Fighters began to prepare in their own way, with; Harikan, Mephilisa and Vincent taking their fighting stances, Xanaks drawing his blade before holding it tight with both hands, Dracton using his left hand to help crack his neck, John and Gracie flaring up their own individual auras, Rexler cracking each of his knuckles, and Alician brushing some hair out of her eyes.

Rexler:"Either of you two going to go God mode?" he questioned as he glanced over to both Alician and Dracton.

Dracton:"Unfortunately not. Our meditation has brought us closer, but for now we're stuck with what power we have"

Alician:"And, unlike Logan, it's not a matter of finding that balance between being a God and Mortal. For us, we need to push our bodies to the absolute limit and reactivate the transformation in battle"

Vincent:"Well, what a better opportunity…" he chuckled as he cracked his knuckles whilst keeping his fighting stance.

Xanaks:"How many we looking at John?"

John:"My scanners estimate there are around 1530 clones of Mephiles. By my calculations, your quarters are 170 soldiers each"

Gracie:"And that's without taking into account the possibility that more of them could spawn. No matter how many we take down, I have no doubt more of them will just keep coming and push back"

Mephilisa:"Child's play. Let's get this over with!" she remarked as she tightened her fists.

Harikan:"Looks like Dad's thirst for battle finally caught onto you, sis. Your time in Space really changed you"

Mephilisa:"I welcome the change. It was about time I embraced what it means to be a Mangham!"

Xanaks:"Then let's show them what we're made of!" he exclaimed as he span his blade in his hand.

* * *

Mephiles:"SHOW NO MERCY!" he ordered as brought his arm down and pointed towards the heroes.

Upon his command, every single one of the clones charged forward towards their enemy's island, ready to rip them to shreds as their Master wished. One pack of the clones-ones who stood in Mephiles' crystallised form-raced ahead of everyone and prepared to catch the group off-guard with an accelerated assault, though before they drew close enough to the Freedom Fighters, Harikan screamed at the top of his voice "NOW!" before each of the Freedom Fighters fired off a wave of KI that combined together and completely incinerated the pack of Mephiles' before exploding and harming several others.

The smoke remained shrouding the island for a few moments, right before the wave of clones burst through it and onto the island, forcing the Freedom Fighters to split up and spread out across the island as to deal with them without getting in the way of each other. As one colourless clone rushed forward to attack Xanaks, the young man span his sword around his hand so that the blade was pointing away from him, right before he used the hilt of his weapon to smash the clones face in. Just then, another pack of the clones surrounded the Mangham and began to fire on him from all angles, and so in a moment akin to some kind of sci-fi film, the Super Hybrid began to spin his blade around him whilst spinning in place, deflecting every blast that came his way using his sword.

Once all the blasts had been deflected, Xanaks span his blade once more before he stabbed it into the ground and perched himself atop the hilt, leading the clones to believe he was open and rushed forward to tackle him. However, just as every one of the colourless clones was about to hit him, the young man leapt into the air-causing several of the clones to collide face-first into his weapon-and as their attention diverted to their opponent's position in the sky, the last thing they saw was the Mangham connect his thumbs and index fingers together before screaming "BURNING ATTACK!" and unleashing a bright orange fire ball-like KI blast that incinerated every last clone in the area upon contact with the ground.

After taking a step backwards and finding he had been completely surrounded, Vincent span around and struck the clone behind him with a right elbow strike to the stomach, right before he ducked to dodge an incoming beam of KI from a clone in front of him, and then leapt back up to sidekick the colourless clones arm using his left leg, re-directing the beam into the air and causing to it hit several of the clone's comrades instead of him. When the beam finally subsided, the cyborg dropped his leg and touched the ground with his big toe, right before his leg shot back up at 3 times its previous speed and roundhouse kicked the clone into the distance, right before Younge jumped into the air and span around to strike an incoming clone with a right roundhouse that had a similar effect.

Upon touching back down on the ground, the Hybrid dashed towards a crystallised clone that was charging towards him, however just before the two could collide, Vincent side-stepped to the right to avoid clashing with the clone, right before he used his left leg to strike the crystallised figure in the back of the legs, instantly causing the clone to buckle over as the cyborg rushed past him and slammed his left forearm into the stomach of another colourless clone and carried him flying across the area.

With little effort, Mephilisa caught an incoming right hook using a left open palm block, right before she launched her own right fist forward and struck the crystallised clone with such force that he was sent barrelling through a group of his comrades like a bowling ball. Just then, an entire group of colourless clones surrounded the teenage girl, though with one swift flick of her left arm around herself, a red aura radiated around each of the clones, right before they all spontaneously exploded into tiny little pieces as the Mangham simply brushed a stray hair out of her face.

At nearly blinding speeds, Dracton thrusted his left knee upwards and struck it into the face of a charging clone, right before he span around and struck the crystallised figure in the stomach with a sidekick off the same leg that was powerful enough to shatter him into pieces. Another colourless clone rushed the machine from behind and attempted to punch him using their right hand, though with a quick jump into the air, the robot dodged the attack and put himself in the prime position to land 3 consecutive front kicks to the clone's body in the span of a few seconds, right before he span around and used his right leg to sidekick another colourless clone flying into the distance.

Another crystallised clone came rushing from behind the Eirianrobotto and attempted to attack him, though with another quick spin, Dracton launched the clone flying into the distance with a left roundhouse kick to the stomach, conveniently sending the crystallised figure colliding into a group of his comrades that had been flying towards his location. Following this, the machine crossed his arms across his chest and jumped into the air as a colourless clone rushed forward and attempted to punch the robot, right before he dropped down to the ground the moment the clone was underneath him and crushed him into nothing but dust.

In the span of mere seconds, the Eirianrobotto then preformed a spinning hook kick off his right leg across the face of an incoming colourless clone, right before he span back around and used his left leg to roundhouse kick another crystallised clone into mere shards of his former self. Just then, another clone came behind Dracton and grabbed him under the arms in order to restrain him long enough for his crystallised comrade to attack the machine, though with a quick backwards headbutt, the robot was freed from his opponent's grip, right before he used his right leg to back kick the clone into the distance before he jump scissors front kicked the incoming crystallised clone into another pack of clones using his left leg, and finally backflipped to his former standing point.

After firing off several energy blasts that disintegrated incoming opponents, John leapt into the air as a crystallised clone and a colourless one attempted to attack him from in front and behind, though because their target was no longer there, the crystallised clone ended up side kicking his comrade in the stomach at the same time the colourless clone gifted his comrade a punch straight to the cheek, freezing both in place from the pain spread through their bodies. Just a few seconds later, the Android dropped down from above and slammed his elbows into each of their heads-crushing both of them into mere paste on the ground-right before Williams span around and swiped his right arm sideways, causing a burst of KI to explode from the ground and launch several clones flying.

With a quick left jab, Harikan literally knocked the head off of one crystallised clone, right before he dropped low and slammed his right elbow into another clone attempting to attack him from the side, stepped backwards and slammed his left knee into a colourless clone approaching him from behind, and then span in place to land a left roundhouse kick to the ribs of another incoming clone before he rushed forward into a crowd of them. With a right blow straight to the chest, a colourless clone had the wind instantly took out of him, right before he was knocked straight into a crowd of his comrades when the young man slammed another right sidekick into his opponent's stomach.

As the son of Hariko rushed off further into the sea of clones, Rexler stepped back as a crystallised clone attempted to roundhouse kick him using his right leg, right before the Android used his right hand to grab his opponents leg and pull him in close enough to land a left-hand palm strike directly to the clone's head, snapping his neck like a twig. A second clone came rushing in from the right side and attempted to punch the son of Carnage with his left hand, though the Fusion Hybrid used his right forearm to block the attack, and then his right leg to sidekick the clone in the stomach with enough force to split him in half.

Another colourless clone came from the left side and attempted the exact same attack, though with a left karate chop to the clone's forearm, the colourless figure's attack was halted as his arm broke on the spot, right before a left roundhouse kick to the ribs sent the clone flying away from Rexler as he wrapped his arm around another crystallised clone and slammed him into the ground with enough force to shatter the stone they stood on.

Following this, a crystallised and colourless clone came to attack the Super Android from behind him to his left and right respectively, though with the use of only his right hand, the Fusion Hybrid blocked both a front kick and roundhouse kick from his attackers, and sent each of them flying with a right elbow to the chest and a left sidekick to the stomach, right before he span back around and used his right leg to sweep an incoming crystallised clone with enough power to snap his legs off of his body.

Towards one of the cliff edges of the island, Alician stood surrounded by a hoard of Mephiles clones, each of them slowly drawing closer to her as she simply stood patiently waiting for one of them to actually do something. Her patience was rewarded as a crystallised clone rushed in to attack with a left hook, though with incredible reflexes, the young woman caught the clones attack with her right arm, right before she struck the crystallised figure with a left jab to the stomach followed by a left uppercut that took the clones head off.

Upon releasing her dead opponent, a colourless clone rushed in for a left roundhouse kick, though with an expertly timed duck, the Kikari avoided the attack before she sent the figure flying into a nearby wall of rock with a right front kick. After she launched the colourless figure away from her, a second one dropped down behind her with hands clasped above their head ready to crush Bronack where she stood, though right as the clone swung his arms down to attack, the Goddess teleported out of the way, right before she came dropping down from above and struck the clone in the neck with a left sidekick, snapping his neck in two.

As Alician dropped back down to the ground, a stray clone came flying off the top rock wall she had thrown one of her opponents into and crashed into a few of his crystallised comrades. This was thanks to Gracie, who was currently kicking the crap out of several clones atop the wall of rock. As a colourless clone came in for a right hook, the Android blocked the attack with a left outer block, right before she dealt the clone a right hook of her own, and then thrusted the same arm backwards to elbow strike a crystallised clone that attempted to attack her from behind.

The moment she retracted her elbow from the shattered clone, Younge stepped forward and landed a right sidekick to the stomach of one clone, stepped back and landed the same kick off her left leg to a separate clone, right before she span around and used the same leg to roundhouse kick a colourless clone in half, reducing him to smoke. As another clone came flying in, the former Williams preformed a martial arts double punch to the crystallised figures stomach and lungs, right before she thrusted her left arm backwards to elbow strike an enemy behind her once again and finished her combo by leaping up and striking two incoming clones with a front kick off each of her legs one after the other.

Following this, another colourless clone dropped down to attack the Hybrid, though she sent her opponent flying back where he came from after she landed a right uppercut straight to his chest, right before she thrusted her left leg forward and front kicked another crystallised clone into a group of his comrades, and then used that same leg to roundhouse kick a second crystallised clone in the ribs and split him in half.

After throwing two clones flying into the distance, Vincent spotted an entire hoard of enemies approaching him at a warrying rate, and so in response, the cyborg flared up his aura, planted his feet firmly in the ground, and then connected the tips of each of his fingers and thumbs together to form a triangle shape with his hands. Then, after channelling his KI for a few seconds, Younge exclaimed "TRI-BEAM-HA!" at the top of his voice and unleashed a massive beam of golden energy that not only consumed and destroyed the incoming hoard, but also grew to travel across the entire island and knock out whatever clones came in contact or in the way of the attack.

Following his comrades example, John flared up his aura and slowly began to gather KI, at the same time he slipped his legs into a backwards right junsuki stance, and drew each of his hands down by his left hip. After several seconds of charging his energy, a bright blue ball appeared in the space between the Super Androids hands and was ready to be fired out against his opponents, though just as he was about to unleash his attack, a stray clone came dropping down from above with the intent of using his right leg to axe kick Williams. Unfortunately for the clone, the Hybrid teleported out of the way just as the clone, along with several of his comrades, jumped to attack him, causing them to hit nothing but the ground the Freedom Fighter once stood on.

Just then, a bright blue light began to shine from underneath them, right before they heard a voice yell "KAMEHAMEHA!" as a humongous bright blue beam burst from the ground, consumed hundreds of clones into its grasp, carried them into the air whilst disintegrating their bodies into ash, and upon reaching a certain altitude above the island, erupted in a humungous explosion that managed to catch several packs of clones within its grasp. The Android was given only a moment to regain his breathe, right before he felt multiple shadows loom over him, and looked up to see several hundred more clones surrounding him, prompting him to slip into his fighting stance whilst letting out a slight chuckle and flaring up more of his power.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber back on Angel Island…**

…in the middle of the massive blank void that was the Time Chamber, the one and only Hariko Mangham sat in a small recliner chair, with several piles of books standing around his seating position. The Hybrid himself was enjoying yet another book, deeply invested in the words on the page and completely ignoring what little surroundings he had. Whilst he was in the middle of the last paragraph in the book, his attention was caught when his brother, Xiro, hovered down a few feet away from him and began to walk closer to him.

Xiro:"Brother, what time is it?" he asked as he reached his brothers seat.

Hariko:"Not sure. I turned off the time setting a while ago" he remarked as he went back to his book.

Xiro:" **How** long ago?"

Hariko:"Brother, the concept of time currently doesn't exist in this dimension. How am I supposed to know?" he asked as he looked back up from his book to give his brother a deadpanned expression.

Xiro:"…fair point" he agreed as he looked off into the distance.

Hariko:"Besides, what's the rush? With time off, we have, ironically, all the time in the world! I've managed to read at least 121 novels whilst I've been in here" he explained as he closed the book he'd been reading and added it to the pile.

Xiro:"I get that, but…wait…did you say 121?"

Hariko:"Yeah?"

Xiro:"121 **full** novels?"

Hariko:"Yeah?"

Xiro:"Jeez…you have a problem"

Hariko:"Well **excuse** me…!" he started as he stood up from his seat.

"Unlike **some** people, **I** didn't go to school. They didn't even give us basic education in the city's army unit! It's a miracle I learned to read in the first place. These help expand my knowledge and broaden my horizon to new lengths"

Xiro:"Oh, don't play the education card again!"

Hariko:"Sorry, bro, but I never **learned** to do anything else…" he remarked with the cockiest and most shit-eating grin he could pull.

Xiro:"…I really hate you sometimes…"

Hariko:"Love you too, bro"

Xiro:"Whatever. Any luck becoming a God again in the time I was off trying to retransform into a SH4?"

Hariko:"No, but I'm close! I know it!" he stated as he slammed the book he was reading shut.

"I've perfected my KI control like Ujun told me to do. I think I've nearly found a reason that combines my duties as a God and mortal. Now, all I need is that push for that reason to come to light and re-activate the transformation!" he explained as he tightened his hands into fists as he felt the KI flowing through his body.

Xiro:"Well, at the rate new threats are coming, I'm sure that won't be for a while"

Hariko:"Suppose you're right"

Xiro:"Still, don't you get the feeling that somethings going on outside? I can feel a strange energy that I can't quite put my finger on…"

Hariko:"I'm sure everyone else is fine. Even if there is a new threat outside, I'm sure they've all grown strong enough to deal with it. Besides…"

* * *

 **"…what's the worst thing that could be out there?"**

* * *

 **Back at Apotos…**

…after flying through a large crevice for some time, the son of the Hybrid God grinded his feet into the floor and dragged himself to a halt, right before he turned to face the incoming wave of clones heading down the crack in the island to attack him. The first clone to reach him was a crystallised one, who rushed in and launched his right fist out to hit the Super Hybrid directly in the cheek, though with an expertly timed head shift, the Mangham dodged the attack, right before he grabbed the clones arm with his own right hand and immediately slammed him into the floor.

Immediately after dropping the crystallised clone, a second clone swung his right leg out to roundhouse kick the young man, though after ducking underneath the attack, Harikan threw his hands out and caught the clones leg as it thrusted it forwards to attack with a sidekick, right before he span around and slammed the crystallised figure into the ground before finishing him off by slamming his right leg into his body with enough force to shatter him into pieces. Following this, a colourless clone came behind the Mangham and grabbed him in a bear hug in an attempt to crush him, though before the clone could even attempt to tighten his grip, he was thrown over his opponent, into the floor, and killed with a right punch directly to the face that reduced him to smoke.

With his 3 surprise opponents taken care of, the Super Hybrid turned his attention to the humungous wave of clones heading towards him, and so after flaring up his KI and placing the back of his left hand atop his right palm just above his head, Harikan thrusted his arms forward whilst keeping his hands in their position and screamed "MASENKO!" causing a giant golden beam of energy to explode from his hands, growing to fill the entire width and height of the crevice, and rocketed down the crack of the island whilst disintegrating every single clone the beam came in contact with. When he was sure he'd taken care of all the clones, the young man lowered his KI and dropped his hands, right before he leapt up out of the crevice, onto the land beside him, and began battling more clones.

Not too far away from the Mangham, floating just above an even larger crevice surrounded by several packs of clones, was the one and only Dracton, looking completely unfazed despite the great number of enemies surrounding him. Realising it was time to step things up a notch, the machine slowly moved his arms up to his chest piece armour, and slowly removed it from his person, revealing that he wore a one shoulder purple tank top that went across his left shoulder and had a purple ring around the waist area that blended in with his trousers.

Dracton:"Here; hold this" he ordered as he tossed his armour to a nearby clone.

The second the colourless figure caught the chest piece in his arms, he immediately fell 20 feet downwards and collided straight with the floor of the crevice below due the immense weight of the robots clothing. Following this, the Eirianrobotto gave his neck a quick crack, right before he flared up his aura and took to the skies above, channelling his KI during his flight in preparation for his next attack. Upon reaching a certain height above the crevice, the Freedom Fighter produced a golden energy blast in each of his hands, right before he began thrusting his arms forward at incredible speeds, each time he did so causing a copy of the golden energy blasts to be fired from his hands and collide with one of the clones in the crater before exploding and destroying others in the vicinity.

As the explosions from the robotic Mangham's assault continued to grow and consumed the rest of the crevice, a stray crystallised clone was thrown into the air from the force of the explosions, and would've landed safely on the ground had it not been for the intervention of Xanaks, who after blasting a colourless clone into nothing but smoke with his right hand, span around with his sword gripped tightly in his left hand, and sliced the flying crystallised clone into nothing but a few shards of glass.

Following his swift execution, the Mangham span his blade around his hand once more before he stabbed it straight through the chest of a charging colourless clone and used his blades grip upon the clone to throw him into an incoming pack of them. Just then, the Super Hybrid sensed a growing KI above him, and turned to see a colourless clone dropping down from above with a charged KI blast in hand. With a swift jump backwards, Xanaks avoided the attack and caused the clone's attack to hit nothing but the ground where his opponent once stood, right before the blast erupted in a massive explosion that took out a few of the colourless figures comrades.

After skidding himself to a halt, the young man raised his blade and grabbed the tip of his weapon with his free hand, right before he tilted the weapon side wards and used it to block an incoming punch from 4 different clones. It took little effort for the Freedom Fighter to hold them at bay, and even less effort to push the 4 clones back, right before he released his grip on the tip of the blade, span in place and swung his left arm outwards, cutting all 4 clones in half like they were made of mere paper.

Just a small distance away from the Super Hybrid, John stood tall above the hundreds of clones before him and walked towards them with confidence as some of them cowered before his power. As one crystallised clone rushed forward to attack the Android, Williams simply thrusted his right fist forward and planted it into the clone's stomach, hitting the crystallised figure with enough force to shatter him into pieces, right as a colourless clone leapt in to sidekick the Hybrid with his right leg, only for the Freedom Fighter to catch the clones leg and twist it the other way around to what it was supposed to be on the colourless figures body.

As the clone's body was reduced to smoke, the Super Android sensed another clone dropping down from above to attack him from behind, though as the colourless figures right fist was launched to hit Williams' cheek, John span around and grabbed the clones arm with both hands, right before he span around and slammed the colourless figures body into the ground with enough power to send a spider web of cracks through the ground for a few meters, causing several other clones to trip over in the process.

Just then, a colourless clone teleported behind the Android and prepared to surprise attack him, though before the clone could even get close, Vincent came flying down from above, drop kicked the colourless figure, and continued to dig his feet into the clone's body whilst riding him like a skateboard across the ground for several meters. After finally jumping off of the clone's body, the cyborg dealt a quick right jab to the stomach of one colourless clone, used the same fist to uppercut him just a few meters off the ground, and then jumped up to deal a left roundhouse kick to the clone's stomach and launch him flying into a few of his comrades that had attempted to charge the Freedom Fighter.

Following this, a crystallised clone rushed in and launched his fists out one after the other to attack the Hybrid, though with a quick duck, the KOS warrior placed himself in the perfect position to deal his own two punches from each of his fists, right before he raised his right leg and side kicked the clone into shards of his former self, at the same time John caught the right roundhouse kick of a colourless clone and threw him into the distance.

Whilst his two comrades dealt with their crowd of clones, Rexler dropped down from above to assist his allies against the hoards, and as one colourless clone rushed forward and swung his arm out for a right hook, the Android leant his head far back enough to dodge it, right before he struck the clone with a right jab to the chest, instantly reducing his opponent to smoke. Immediately after this, a clone of each variation attempted to rush the Fusion Hybrid-with a colourless figure charging him from the front whilst the crystallised one attacked from behind-though with little effort, the Super Android used his left leg to roundhouse kick the colourless clone into the distance, right before he span around and gifted the crystallised clone a powerful left hook that took his head clean off.

At the same time the Super Android blocked an incoming roundhouse kick from a crystallised clone using a right outer block, Alician used the exact same technique to block an incoming left hook from a colourless clone, right before the two simultaneously finished their opponents at the same time, with the Kikari sending her enemy flying into the distance with a right sidekick to the jaw, whilst the Hybrid uppercutted his opponent using the same arm he'd used to block his attack, and then clasped his hands above his head before using them to slam the unconscious clone into the floor.

Rexler:"So, how was space?" the Android casually called out to his comrade whilst throwing his right elbow backwards and striking it into the chest of a colourless clone that attempted to surprise attack him.

After grabbing the right arm of an incoming crystallised clone with her own right hand, the Goddess dealt a quick left jab to the demon's stomach to take the non-existent wind from him, right before she flipped the nearly lifeless body over her shoulder, and then used her left boot to crush the clones face into tiny shards scattered across the floor. The young woman then straightened herself up whilst flicking a stray hair out of her eyeline, completely ignoring the entire pack of clones charging at her from behind.

Alician:"Interesting, to say the least. Reconnecting with a race of people you once helped take over is quite the experience…" she remarked as she slowly raised her right arm behind her and fired off a single KI blast that, upon exploding, wiped out the approaching pack of clones.

Rexler:"NO... **KIDDING**!" he shouted back as he leapt into the air, right before he dealt a front kick to two incoming clones off both his left and right leg respectively.

"Gotta tell you…becoming a Super Android is no everyday occurrence either…" he chuckled upon landing, right before the two of them stood back to back as a hoard of clones surrounded them.

Alician:"So I've heard. Was it painful?"

Rexler:"A little, though nothing compared to what these guys are probably feeling…! Or experiencing…I don't actually know if these things feel anything or if they just die…"

Alician:"Hehe. I'm on the same page. Still, shall we give them something to remember?"

Rexler:"Manoeuvre 18?" he asked as he offered his comrade his right hand.

Alician:"Let's dance!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand with her own right one.

Following this, the Android began swinging the Kikari in a massive circle around his body, whilst the Freedom Fighter herself continuously launched her legs out in various kicks that collided with every clone attempting to surround them, and subsequently launched them flying in all directions as a result of the two heroes combined efforts. Once the hoard surrounding them had been defeated, Rexler ceased his swinging and placed Alician back down on the ground, and after the Fusion Hybrid bowed to the Goddess and she returned his gesture with a curtsy as thanks, the two took off in different directions to continue the battle.

* * *

"It would seem that your forces are dwindling, Mephiles" commented the Omega God as another humungous explosion occurred on the far side of the island.

Mephiles:"Hm. It matters not. I'm simply trying to entertain myself until Logan arrives. Besides, it's amusing to see how much these warriors have grown since I last saw them"

"Ah yes. You saw them before they came to be in this new Universe. What were they like in that World?"

Mephiles:"About the same, only much weaker. They've certainly escalated to levels I didn't think would be possible for mortals like them, though I am unsure about the extent of their power…"

"Well, I do believe I see an opportunity for you to witness this limit…" he commented as he motioned away from the major battle and to where a great number of his forces had gathered.

* * *

Suddenly, Harikan became aware that he'd be lured to the opposite side of the island-facing the recently destroyed city on the next island over-and came to notice that he was surrounded by at least another 1000 Mephiles clones that all looked eager to take him. Realising the situation he was in, the Mangham slowly hunched himself over and crossed his arms across one another as he began to channel KI, leading the thousand-demon army to believe they had an opening, and all began to charge towards their target.

However, this was just what the Freedom Fighter intended, as when all of the clones were so close to reaching him, the Super Hybrid threw his hands to the sky and unleashed a mighty roar across the land, right before the KI he had been charging erupted from his body in a massive golden-dome explosion that covered nearly half the island and absolutely destroyed every last one of the thousand-clone army that had attempted to take him out, and even managed to take out several clones that weren't trying to attack the young man.

When the dust finally settled, the half of the island the explosion had overtaken was burned and scarred by the blast, leaving half of the structure completely black whilst steam resonated from the very ground people could stood on, and not a single body remained. At the centre of this destruction stood Harikan, no longer a regular Super Hybrid, and now in the next level beyond it. The Ascended Super Hybrid's Form had caused his previously short hair to grow to its previous lengths and spike upwards like it once had, at the same time his quills and bangs had grown back out to their previous length and respectively stretched down past his shoulders to just above his waist and down to his abs, all the while his irises now burned bright red with a fiery lust for fighting like his father before him.

* * *

At the sight of this Form and the power the young man now held, Mephiles was left simply speechless and even found himself gawking the slightest bit upon once again being in the presence of the transformation. He remembered when Logan had used that Form to launch him flying across the Centre of the Multiverse with his Dragon Fist technique, and he remembered how the other 4 Hybrid Logan's had Ascended to this Form to help Logan Prime finish Mephiles off once and for all with their combined Kamehameha attack. Not only did he feel his inner hatred begin to bubble back to the surface, but also did the demon come to understand the extent of his enemies' powers, and decided to take action.

* * *

At this point, the rest of the Freedom Fighters had been drawn towards the centre of the island in order to finish off the rest of the clones as a team to speed up the battle. Suddenly, every single Mephiles clone halted their attacks, and one by one began to ascend higher into the air before they almost completely covered the skies. As the Freedom Fighters attempted to figure out what had happened, their eyes soon turned to the real Mephiles, who had halted his clones by raising his left hand to the sky. The real Mephiles then began slowly floating down to the ground, and upon landing began walking towards the hero's as they each readied to defend themselves.

Mephiles:"It seems I underestimated how powerful you had all become. Some of you could actually pose a threat to me with your current power, so perhaps it is time I start taking precautions to make sure my power shall go unchallenged. I could use the entertainment anyway; things were starting to get a bit… **boring** …now then, who among you shall be brave enough to face me first?"

The Eirianrobotto was about to step forward and challenge Dark, though he found himself unable to move forward when he noticed someone had used their arm to stop him, and that arm belonged to Harikan. When he was sure his comrade wasn't going to move forward any longer, the Mangham slowly began to walk towards the dark hedgehog, his serious expression a contrast to his opponent, whose hidden smile-created from a sense of both amusement and evil intent-was radiated across his face thanks to the glow of the ASH's golden and electrified aura.

Harikan:"I'll handle him"

Xanaks:"Harikan…"

Harikan:"I'm the one he really wants. My father was the one to fight him in the previous Universe. It's only right I finish what he started"

Mephiles:"Hmhmhm. Do you truly believe yourself powerful enough to take me down?"

Harikan:"We can only wait and find out, can't we?"

Alician:"Harikan, you can't do this. Mephiles' power is too much for us to handle"

Harikan:"Relax, honey. I know what I'm doing"

Unlike everyone else, the machine could sense something else within his former pupil, and so used his telepathy to communicate with him and find out what was going on with him.

Dracton (through telepathy):"Harikan, do you have any idea what you're volunteering to go up against? His KI is nearly identical to that of the Gods. Do you honestly think you can beat him?"

Harikan (through telepathy):"I know I can't defeat him. He's holding back power that I know I cannot stand up against. I'm going to try and stall him for as long as I can, whilst the rest of you try and send a beacon to Xiro and my father. It's the only way we're going to beat him"

Dracton (through telepathy):"You're taking a big risk here, Harikan"

Harikan (through telepathy):"I know, but it's a risk I've got to take"

Content with his pupil's words, the Eirianrobotto relaxed himself out of his stance and dispersed his aura.

Dracton:"Everyone, let's head to cover. We don't want to be caught up in the battle"

Rexler:"Are you sure we should just leave him?"

Dracton:"I trust Harikan. If there's anyone who can beat Mephiles, he's the one"

Mephiles:"Trying to run away are we? I won't allow it…" he remarked as he slowly began to raise his right hand to fire a KI blast.

However, before Dark could aim to target the heroes, the young man teleported into his line of sight and flared up his aura stronger than before in order to act as a shield for his comrades.

Harikan:"Leave them out of this, Mephiles. This fight is between you and me"

Mephiles:"Is that so? Very well. I suppose I shall allow this. These are to be your last hours, so it's only fair I allow you a few last requests" he chuckled as he lowered his hand.

Harikan:"Everyone; move! NOW!" he ordered at the top of his voice.

Following this, the Freedom Fighters took off one by one across the island, heading towards one of the cliff edges overlooking the island and far away from the soon-to-begin battle. The last two to leave were Xanaks and Alician, the former of whom had been left aweing at his brother's bravery, and the latter still fearing for her husband's safety. Knowing she would not move without encouragement, the Super Hybrid place a comforting hand upon the Super Kikari's shoulder to pull her back into reality, and after giving her a reassuring squeeze and nod in understanding, the Mangham wrapped his arm around Bronack and helped her fly off to join the rest of their ally's.

Mephiles:"The **sins** of the **father** shall be visited upon the **son** …I shall make you pay **ten-fold** "

Harikan:"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! HAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!" he roared as his power began to rise exponentially and his aura was sent into a flux.

All of a sudden, the ASH's hair spiked on end even more than it already had, at the same time his fur completely shifted across the colour spectre and became black, and his golden aura purified itself of both colour and electrical properties to become a clear white radiance around his body. When the Freedom Fighters power had finished doubling itself from its previous standing point, the young man's roaring came to a halt, and as his now raging white irises came to settle on the colourless hedgehog's form, the Ultra Hybrid slowly slipped into the fighting stance of his father.

Mephiles:"Oh, going full power from the start, are we? A wise decision. It's the only way for you to stand up to me…" he remarked as he threw off his cloak.

Suddenly, Darks body began being covered by a crystal-like substance that built itself up from his feet all the way up his body to his head, right before cracks began to spread across it moments later and subsequently caused it to shatter off of the hedgehog's body as a result. Upon clearing away, Mephiles was revealed to now be in his Crystallised Full Power Form, looking no longer like a black and white copy of the Ultimate Lifeform, and more like some crystallised manifestation of someone's nightmare.

"Now, you're going to know what **true pain** feels like" he remarked as he lowered his hands down by his side to emphasise how great his power had become.

With a simple "Hmph" in response, the Ultra Hybrid temporarily disappeared from sight, right before he reappeared right in front of the crystallised hedgehog and launched his left fist out for a quick jab to the face, only for Mephiles to effortlessly block it with his left forearm. However, as he processed the damage the attack had actually done to him, he found the attack hadn't hurt much **because** he was stronger than Harikan, but because the strike was actually a **fake**.

This allowed for the Mangham to catch his opponent off guard by preforming a spinning elbow strike to the stomach off his right arm-one which would've been strong enough to force blood from Dark's mouth should he have had one-right before the young man quickly followed up his attack by launching his left knee up and striking it under the demon's chin, forcing his head back at speeds that would've snapped any normal person neck many times over. Just as Mephiles' head returned to a normal position on his neck, he was struck in the nose with nearly enough force to shatter it by Harikan's spinning right sidekick and was sent skidding across the ground for several meters as a result, only coming to a halt moments later after grinding both of his feet into the floor.

Mephiles:"Not bad…" he complimented as he wiped a small bit of blood from his face.

The Former Deity was about to charge forward and unleash his own attack, though at speeds which managed to surprise himself, the son of the Hybrid God rushed behind his opponent, dropped down onto his right hand, and used it to keep himself propped up whilst he launched his left leg upwards and booted it into the demons back, launching him flying into the air at speeds easily reaching Mach 6. When he was sure his target was high enough in the air, the young man stood back to his feet, dropped into a backwards right junsuki stance, slammed his left wrist on top of his right whilst clawing both hands down by his left side, and channelled enough of his KI to produce a large ball of light blue KI in the space between his hands.

Harikan:"TIME TO END THIS! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he thrusted his hands upwards and fired off an enormous 80-foot-tall and wide blue beam of energy.

At speeds of Mach 7, the Kamehameha rocketed into the skies above, and upon reaching the demon just seconds after being fired, the attack collided with his body and consumed Dark into its Galaxy Destroying Grasp, right as the beam began to accelerate many miles into the sky before rocketing into the reaches of space and eventually fading into nothingness as its creator ceased using his KI to sustain it for longer.

* * *

When the smoke settled, the Mangham stood up out of his Kamehameha stance and stared up at his opponent, who had just managed to survive the Kamehameha attack by raising his guard at just the right time to block it. However, that didn't save him from receiving multiple burns and scars across different parts of his body, though all of which only served to fuel his already burning rage towards the Ultra Hybrid.

Mephiles:"In all of the Universe, I have only ever experienced pain from one person; your father. Now, it seems that fact has changed, and so I shall make you suffer as much as I was going to make him"

Harikan (in his head):"Damnit…I had a feeling he would survive my attack…this fight's going to be more difficult that I thought…" he growled as he flared up his aura once more.

* * *

Vincent:"I don't believe it…he actually managed to **hurt** Mephiles…"

Xanaks:"We've come a long way from our training, but it's not going to be enough. Mephiles is still hiding power that Harikan won't be able to stand up against"

Dracton:"Quickly then! We need to send a signal to Logan and Xiro to bring them here!"

All:"Right!"

Following the machines orders, each and every one of the Freedom Fighters began channelling their energy to their absolute limits, desperately attempting to raise their power levels as high as possible in the hopes that their power would reach their comrades and bring them here. As they pooled their combined power together, a massive blue aura erupted around the entire group of heroes, right before a massive blue beam exploded from their aura and rocketed into the skies above.

* * *

 **At that very moment in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…**

…whilst the two brothers were in the middle of a sparring match with one another, they suddenly felt the massive burst of KI from their allies and stopped what they were doing all together as they began to analyse what was going on.

Xiro:"This energy…it's from everyone else…it's like they're trying to signal us"

Hariko:"They could be in danger. Perhaps this threat is too much for them to handle"

Xiro:"We should go. We need to find out what's going on"

Hariko:"You're certainly right there…" he remarked as he raised his left index and middle finger to his forehead for Instant Transmission, though upon sensing the energies in the area, the Hybrid nearly collapsed to the floor, only being prevented from doing so thanks to the presence of his brother.

Xiro:"What's wrong? What did you feel?"

Hariko:"An energy…that I have not felt…in a long time…one so full of evil…of hatred…we need to move, now" he explained as he stood up straight and prepared to perform his technique.

Xiro:"What's going on?" he asked, before his brother turned to him and gave him a determined look.

Hariko:" **He's** back"

The Freedom Fighter didn't need to say anything else, as with the look he was given, Xiro automatically knew who Logan was talking about, and simply shut his mouth as the two teleported out of the chamber.

* * *

 **Back at Apotos…**

…the Mangham yelled at the top of his lungs as he threw his right fist out, at the same time Dark launched his own right fist out and caused the two to collide together, the resulting power exchange sending a shockwave that spread cracks throughout the land for many miles. Then, the two engaged in a small but fast skirmish of punches and kicks, with small shockwaves that shook the area being produced each time they collided, until they ended their bout when their left hooks crossed one another's arms, grazing each other equally as bad.

The crystallised hedgehog then swung his right leg out in the form of a roundhouse kick, but was blocked by the Ultra Hybrids left forearm, right before the young man swung his right fist out again but was stopped when the demon grabbed his attack with his own right hand. After tightening his grip on his opponent, Dark simply span in place and tossed the Mangham aside like he was mere trash, though due to the force at which the Freedom Fighter was thrown, he ended up having his body be sent skidding across the floor for several meters until he managed to slam his fingers into the floor and use them to grind himself to a halt.

The Ultra Hybrid then pushed himself up onto one knee and began to take several deep breathes as to regain his energy, all the while the crystallised hedgehog slowly strolled towards him, unfazed despite the numerous injuries he had received in battle, and unlike his mortal opponent, the former deity's power hadn't diminished in the slightest. Knowing his opponent still had more power to draw on and realising he may not survive without the use of more power, Harikan prepared himself to risk his life even more than he already was doing as he began to call upon the second stage of the Ultra Hybrid Form in order to combat Mephiles.

Luckily, before the young man was forced to perform such a heinous action, two figures spontaneously appeared before him, and as he lowered his energy and the demon halted his march, they were given a clear look at who had just arrived before them, and whilst the Mangham found a smile quickly growing on his face, Dark soon found his hands clenching into fists from pure rage at the thought of once again being in this warrior's presence. These two figures were of course Hariko and Xiro Mangham, both of which stood ready to take on the foe before them.

Hariko:"You can stand down now, son. I'll take it from here"

Harikan:"Heh…you got it, dad…" he responded as he reverted back to his normal form, though had to use his hands to support himself due to the fatigue of battle catching up to him.

Hariko:"Go take Harikan to cover and keep everyone else safe. I'll deal with Mephiles myself"

Xiro:"Sure you don't need any help?"

Hariko:"If it were any other threat, I'd say yes, but I have to be the one who finishes this. It's because of me and him that this entire Multiverse was created, and an entirely different one was wiped from existence. I can't let him go unpunished for what he did to everyone"

Xiro:"I understand. Good luck"

With that, the God of Destruction's apprentice made his way over to his brother's son, and after throwing the young man's arm over his shoulder, the elder Mangham carried his nephew over to the cliff edge where the other Freedom Fighters were waiting. The moment Xiro set Harikan down on the ground and he was able to stand by himself, the now base form Kikari rushed to envelope her husband in a tight hug of which he returned, whilst the rest of the Freedom Fighters powered down and turned their attention back to their comrade on the ground, where they sensed the battle was soon to begin…

* * *

 **Evil has returned! Mephiles the Dark has returned from his defeat and come to Mobius in his quest for vengeance against Hariko! With power surpassing the imagination of our heroes, can Hariko truly stand up to his old nemesis and finish the battle started over a Multiverse ago? Will the former God be stopped before he re-joins with the fiery demon Iblis? Can Hariko re-attain his Super Hybrid God Form? Or will he fall victim to Mephiles' new power? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**


	8. Evil Revived! Return of Mephiles! Part 2

**Apotos, 12:25pm…**

…stood just meters away from one another were Hariko Mangham and Mephiles the Dark, two warriors who had done battle with each other over the course of nearly two Multiverses, and two people who hated one another more than anything in existence. The Hybrids hatred for his enemy was plain and simple; he despised the demon for manipulating his life and the lives of those around him to cause misery and pain throughout the Multiverse. The Former Deity's hatred against the lower-class warrior was for constantly getting in the way of his plans, and for daring to challenge his might as the Strongest Being in Existence. Now, after being separated from one another for Chaos knows how many years, the two old foes were ready to finish what they started.

Mephiles:"Finally…! You've arrived…finished with your training, have you?"

Hariko:"I found some time to take a break and come kick your ass"

Mephiles:"AH yes, that Mangham wit. How I haven't missed it"

Hariko:"And how I haven't missed you. Finally decided to crawl out of your hiding spot in the Deathexen?"

Mephiles:"So it would seem. It was about time I finally stepped out and took your life as compensation for all the trouble you've caused me"

Hariko:"I only caused you trouble because you were threatening to wipe out the Multiverse. And even despite my interference, you still accomplished your goals in the end. I'm not going to let you get away with all the harm you've caused. For ending so many innocent lives, I'm going to finish you off like I should've done during our first battle!"

Mephiles:"In our first battle, I made mistakes and underestimated the power of you and your comrades. To ensure that won't happen again, I'm going to use my Ultimate Form right from the start!"

Following his word, the crystallised hedgehog took a horse-riding stance whilst clenching both his fists down by his waist, and after tensing every part of his body and producing a purple aura around his body with his growing KI, the demon unleashed a deafening roar at the very top of his lungs, causing the ground around him to crack for several metres, right before the entire Planet began to shake and quake like an earthquake was taking place. Suddenly, the aura around him changed from purple to white, starting from the bottom and making its way up, and once the entire aura had shifted colour, it was absorbed into Mephiles body, before his entire figure changed white and hid his details as he underwent his **transformation**.

His quills began to shrink into his head and disappear whilst something different began to grow out the back of his head, all the while his feet grew out from the small little stubs they were previously, and into what looked like a pair of feet belonging to a lizard. Something spiky began to grow across his chest, forearms and lower legs, whilst his tail grew out to a ridiculous size that smashed against the ground from how big it became. Finally, with one loud yell and outburst of power, a humungous white beam of light exploded from Dark's body and rocketed into the skies above, and upon disappearing, revealed the former deity standing in his Ultimate Form that made him look like some Alien Crystallised Lizard.

His body had retained the extremely dark purple colour that his previous transformation had gifted him, and the parts of his body that were crystallised, acting almost like pieces of armour from how they looked to be shaped and constructed, were now pure light blue instead of having that slight grey tint from before. Whilst his hands were still that dark purple colour, his fingers were crystallised and completely light blue, and spurting from both his wrists and forming around each of them was what seemed to be a gauntlet made of crystal, looking sharp enough to cut through any substance with ease.

He had now formed a pair of feet, though they were shaped in a way that gave off an alien like appearance; having only two long and sharp toes sticking out the front of his foot, whilst a smaller and shorter one spouted from the back of his foot, and just above that was a small bit of crystal around each of his ankles. Crystal had also formed across his upper body to form a sort of chest plate that covered his shoulders, pecks, upper back, and ended with a small diamond right in the centre of his chest. A tail had grown out from his behind that gave off that lizard-esque part of his appearance, as it was at least 2 feet long and spiked at the very end with a bit of crystal.

His quills had shortened dramatically and no longer stuck out from the sides of his head, and whist the quills atop his head were spiked, they seemed slicked back like a gentleman would do to his hair for a formal event. However, sporting from the back and sides of his head were large shards of crystal shaped almost like they were a helmet or crown to symbolise his power. Whilst he still had no mouth or nose to speak of, his muzzle had turned a dark grey, and his eyes were still that same haunting pattern that consumed Hariko's nightmares, though he now seemed to have several dark red lines crossing over his sclera's.

* * *

John:"This power…it's beyond anything my scanners can read…!"

Rexler:"Just what did this guy do to become so strong?"

Xiro:"He's bathed himself in the evil energy from the Deathexen for nearly this entire Multiverses lifecycle" he remarked, earning a gasp off those present.

Gracie:"If he has that much power, then how does Logan stand any chance of winning?"

Xiro:"Because one way or another, this is the battle that will push my brother back into the realm of Gods. Whether he is on the verge of victory, whether he is on deaths door, or if the match is perfectly even, this is the day the Super Hybrid God is brought back to Mobius"

Xanaks:"Father, how do you know this will happen?"

Xiro:"I just do"

* * *

Hariko:"What incredible power…you've certainly improved since we last fought…if you were anyone else, I might actually be looking forward to this fight and probably enjoy it. You could've been a great sparring partner and ally against the Omega Gods"

Mephiles:"That's just the sort of small-minded dribble that makes your existence so intolerable. Besides, those Omega Gods you worry about will mean nothing to me soon enough. After I have assisted them in wiping out the 12 Universes, I shall use my power as the God Solaris to wipe them from existence"

With that, the Hybrid simply placed his right foot forward, and with the tiniest amount of effort, he spontaneously transformed all the way to his **Super Hybrid 3 state** , which had suffered no change in appearance over the course of the training year. Having both ascended to such powerful forms and with their auras constantly radiating around their bodies, exerting such immense KI from their beings, the very island they stood about began to shake ever so slightly, with small rocks rising from the ground before hovering in the air.

Hariko:"I'm going to put an end to you before that becomes a reality"

Mephiles:"Hmhmhmhm…go on…channel that **Hyper Hybrid** power that defeated me all those years ago…!" he taunted in an attempt to egg his sworn enemy on.

Hariko:"Unfortunately, I don't have access to that transformation anymore, but I won't need it. Super Hybrid 3 will be more than enough to deal with you"

Mephiles:"Well well well, the lower-class trash is wearing even bigger britches now"

Hariko:"That's right"

Mephiles:"Fine. I don't care what colour your hair turns. So long as I still rip your head clean off once I'm through with you"

Silence then fell across the battlefield as the two warriors slipped into their fighting stances, with the only sound audible being the cackling and radiance of their auras around their bodies as they prepared to do battle with one another. Not a soul in the area dared to move an inch should they disturb the silent battle taking place between the two combatants as they continued to stare one another down, their gazes never shifting away from one another by even a speck. It was only after the tiniest pebble broke off of the cliff edge the Freedom Fighters stood atop and hit the ground, did the battle between the two old enemies commence, as they charged forward and collided against one another with such sheer power that a massive white dome erupted across the area.

At the centre of this dome, the two warriors stood with their right forearms collided against one another as they used all of their might to try and overpower the other, though the two were completely even and it seemed the struggle would never be won. Upon realising this fact, Mephiles retracted his right arm and swung his other arm out for a left hook, though with quick reflexes Hariko managed to dodge the attack, right before swinging his own left arm out for an elbow strike that his opponent dodged and repeated the exact same attack against the mortal, only for him to dodge it as well.

Following his failed copy of his adversary's attack, Dark thrusted his right arm forward to strike his fist into the Mangham's chin, though after ducking under his enemy's attack, the SH3 found himself in the prime position to strike the Crystallised Lizard with a left jab to the stomach which temporarily took the wind from him whilst also launching him flying. The moment the demon was sent flying, the dome around himself and the Freedom Fighter disappeared, right before the Destroyer of the Multiverse collided back first against a nearby rock formation and became covered in the smoke created from his impact.

Just a second later, the mouthless monster rushed forward from out of the smoke and swung his left leg upwards to roundhouse kick his opponent-causing the dome to re-form around the two warriors-though with a quick sidestep, the lower-class warrior managed to avoid the attack before launching his right leg up for his own roundhouse kick that was stopped by his opponents left outer block. After struggling against one another's might for a moment, the two broke out into a high-powered and ultra-fast skirmish, with each clash causing more and more of the ground beneath their feet to break off and float into the air before disintegrating due to being in the very presence of such raw power.

The skirmish lasted several minutes, with the island and all those surrounding it teetering on the brink of destruction the entire time, though were luckily saved from collapse when the skirmish died down, as Mephiles span in place and attempted to strike his opponent with a right elbow strike, only for Hariko to block the attack with his right forearm before using all of his might to hold back his opponents advance. Eventually, the Mangham managed to push Dark back before thrusting his right arm forward to strike his enemy in the cheek, though with a quick sidestep, the former deity dodged the attack before launching his own right arm forward to hit the mortal in the stomach, though was prevented from doing so as his old foe smacked his fist out of the way using his left hand.

Believing to have his opponent knocked off guard, the Freedom Fighter brought his left leg up and flicked it out for a roundhouse kick, though with an expertly timed cross block, the demon prevented himself from being harmed by the attack. After pushing his opponents leg away, the Crystallised Lizard launched his right arm forward once again to strike his enemy, however with another simple dodge, the SH3 avoided the attack, and managed to swing his right arm out fast enough to land a right hook directly across the former deity's jaw that temporarily stunned him.

Following his recovery, the mouthless monster launched his left arm out to strike his enemy across the jaw, though with another outer block using his right arm, the lower-class warrior blocked his opponents attack, right before he struck his sworn enemy in the nose with a quick left jab to keep him off guard, slammed his left knee into the elder deity's stomach to take the wind from him, and then struck the Destroyer of the Multiverse across the face with another right hook powerful enough to shake a continent.

Suddenly, the dome around the two warriors dispersed, and their skirmish kicked back up again whilst becoming even more intense than previously. As their skirmish continued to heat up, the very area around them began to be affected even more so than previously, as each clash between the two caused a crater to be created in the ground beneath them and slowly but surely increase in width and depth overtime. The two began fighting at such incredible speeds they became mere blurs spontaneously appearing across the ever-growing crater, with miniature shockwaves popping up all across the giant hole in the island from everywhere the two titans teleported to continue their ongoing skirmish.

Eventually, when the crater came to be as wide as a football field and nearly half as deep, the two finished their skirmish and became visible at the centre of the massive hole, each stood in their fighting stances awaiting the other warrior to make a move. After several long moments of staring the other down, Mephiles made the next move, as he flared up his aura and took off to the skies above, prompting Hariko to do the same and follow after him.

The demon finally stopped when he managed to get above the clouds and was quickly joined by the Freedom Fighter, who kept the same calm yet angered expression he had worn since the beginning of the battle. Following this, the two enemies charged towards each other once more, and upon reaching one another disappeared from sight, right before shockwaves began to spontaneously appear across the skies from the skirmish taking place between the two combatants. Despite being so many miles above the islands, the sheer power at play between the two was causing destruction down below, as chunks of the different islands of Apotos began to crack, break and collapse off into the surrounding ocean that was raging and going berserk as well thanks to the battle.

Just as the Crystallised Lizard swung his arm out for another left hook, his attack was blocked by the SH3's right outer block, right before he knocked his opponents attack out of the way and slammed his left fist straight into his sworn enemy's cheek, disorienting him whilst nearly cracking his jaw. With his opponent open, the lower-class warrior grabbed the mouthless monsters left arm as it hung lifelessly in the open, right before he span around and threw the former deity over him, launching him flipping towards the ground below as a result and causing him to collide with the floor at such a speed that a shroud of smoke was instantly created around his impact point.

The literal second he hit the ground, the Destroyer of the Multiverse flared up his aura and rocketed back into the skies, attacking his opponent with several rapid-fire punches upon reaching him, though each was dodged with extreme precision and timing by the Protector of the Multiverse. When he thought the time was ripe, Hariko launched his left elbow out to strike his enemy across the face, though using his right arm to catch his enemy's attack, Mephiles just managed to prevent himself from harm…for about 3 seconds when the mortal pried his arm free and slammed his elbow strike across his enemy's cheek, forcing him several feet away before the two charged at one another once again and disappeared as their ultra-fast skirmish was re-reengaged.

* * *

Dracton:"How is that possible? Mephiles is thousands of times more powerful than he ever was before the Destruction of the Multiverse, and yet Logan hasn't taken a single blow!"

Mephilisa:"Just what kind of training did Dad do in the chamber? His Super Hybrid 3 Form is absolutely insane!"

Xiro:"The first time Hariko achieved Super Hybrid 3 was after months of intense training in Otherworld. Since he was **dead,** and Otherworld is outside our dimension, he was able to push his body to limits he **didn't know existed** without fear of death or harm to anything else, and eventually allowed him to gain power beyond any previous comprehension. Having regained the form, and having pushed his body to even greater heights, Hariko pushed his body to levels far beyond what he was ever capable of, the training methods he previously used now **50 times their previous difficulty** and **strain**. I don't think I've **ever** seen him push himself so far. There were times I thought he was going to **die** , but through it all, not only has he grown even stronger, he's mastered **all** of his **forms** "

* * *

The Mangham then swung both arms above his head and clasped his hands together, right before he unleashed a mighty roar and brought them down against Dark's back, launching him directly down towards the ocean below, and causing him to hit the water with enough force to unleash a splash nearly 10 miles high and double the size in width. As the splash began to settle and the ocean started to reform itself, a bright purple blast of KI suddenly rocketed from the depths of the water and began accelerating into the sky towards the mortal floating close to the clouds.

Reacting as fast as he could, the Freedom Fighter drew his left arm back and channelled a bright blue ball of KI into the palm of his hand, right before he thrusted his hand forward and fired off his own blast towards the incoming one, causing the two to collide together and subsequently erupt into one massive white ball shaped explosion that grew so huge it nearly filled the space between the two warriors standing points.

Moments after the explosion had subsided, a second blast of KI came flying from the smoke twice as fast and powerful as the previous attack, though once again using his left hand, the mortal smacked the ball of KI flying into the distance where it exploded and harmed no one. Following this, several hundred blasts were fired out of the ocean and began approaching the SH3's location, and so in response, the hero repeated his previous action and began deflecting each and every blast that came his way with extreme precision and accuracy.

Due to the angle at which his brother had deflected the attacks, each and every one of the swarm of KI blasts was quickly closing in on Xiro and the others, and so in response, the God of Destruction's Apprentice flared up his aura and KI to transform into his Super Hybrid Form, right before he thrusted his right arm forward and began firing off KI blasts of his own that countered each one that came their way and prevented the Freedom Fighters from being harmed.

After the army of KI blasts had been taken care of, no further signs of action from the mouthless monster arose, leaving the lower-class warrior to simply stare into the abyss of smoke and water left over from the struggle. However, all that changed seconds later, when the Destroyer of the Multiverse teleported behind his old foe, catching the attention of the Protector of the Multiverse and prompting him to turn around, though the second he did so, he was greeted with the sight of his old foe separating his hands that looked to previously be in prayer, causing a familiar blackish purple ball of KI to spontaneously appear in the space between his hands.

Mephiles:"TAKE THIS! ULTIMATE DARK DEATH BALL!" he screamed as he thrusted both arms forward, pushing his attack onward whilst also causing it to spontaneously grow to become a humungous 60-foot-tall and wide orb of destruction.

The giant DDB rocketed towards Hariko at such incredible speeds that he barely had time to draw both his clawed hands down by his left hip, right before he thrusted them forward and unleashed a mighty roar as he fired off a small Kamehameha beam into the giant orb as it reached him, **just** managing to keep the attack at bay as Mephiles continued to funnel power into his attack in an attempt to overpower and kill his sworn enemy. At the rate the two attacks struggled against one another, the victor between the two combatants seemed clear…that was until Dark's attack stopped gaining ground towards the Mangham and was completely halted in place.

Then, with one mighty roar that could shatter the heavens, the SH3 funnelled a huge chunk of his dormant KI into his Kamehameha wave and caused it to grow out into a gigantic 70-foot-tall and wide beam of devastation which easily pushed back the Crystallised Lizards attack at twice the speed it had originally been fired. In just moments, the UDDB had been pushed all the way back to its creator, and after consuming the demon within the grasp of his own attack, the gigantic orb of destruction was carried flying into the skies above by the Gigantic Kamehameha, and upon reaching an altitude just above the clouds and touching upon the stratosphere, the combined KI attacks erupted into a single gigantic white explosion which could be seen from all points across Mobius.

* * *

As the lower-class warrior watched the explosion finally begin to settle down, he noticed a lone figure rocket from its reach and begin closing in on his location, and it wasn't long before the mortal came face to face with the mouthless monster once more, only now his enemy was covered from head to toe in bruises and burns, and was giving him a glare with such sheer rage pouring from his being that he was visibly shaking and growling due to being in the mere presence of his old foe, who still retained his angered yet calm expression even as the two slowly floated back down to the island and landed just a few meters away from one another.

Hariko:"Seriously? That's all you've got?"

Mephiles:"G-g-g-g-gggrrrhhhh…! You…impudent little…!"

Hariko:"Watch yourself, Mephiles. A God isn't supposed to be so brash, nor should he have such volatile language…" he remarked with the first smirk he'd worn all day.

Mephiles:"Why you-!" he growled once again as he tightened both of his fists, though once he realised he was playing into his enemy's hand, the former deity relaxed himself and regained his composure.

"Well…this is **unexpected**. I knew a great deal of time had passed since our battle, and I knew you were the self-improvement type, but your power is far beyond anything I could expect a mere mortal to surmise"

Hariko:"I tried to warn you, Mephiles"

Mephiles:"It's fortunate I trained so hard over the course of this Multiverses lifecycle, or I might actually be scarred"

Hariko:"I knew it. You've been holding something back, haven't you?"

Mephiles:"Well deduced, for a simpleton. I've been holding back, no doubt just as you have"

Hariko:"Hehe, well you aren't wrong there. During the time you spent hiding in the Deathexen, I managed to become a God myself, just like you once were. A **Super Hybrid God** as it were"

Mephiles:"Impossible! A mere mortal like yourself couldn't possible surmount to that level! Let alone some low-class trash!"

Hariko:"Believe it or don't, it happened, and over the past year or so I've been learning to regain this power. I'm teetering on the verge of re-transforming. One way or another, this battle is gonna bring it back out of me, and with that power I'm gonna grind you into non-existence like I should've during our first battle"

Mephiles:"If that truly is the case then, I suppose I'll just have to kill you before that becomes a reality"

Hariko:"I'd like to see you try"

Mephiles:"With the new power I have acquired, I will barely have to"

Hariko:"Is that right? And just what is this new power you've been keeping from as all?"

Mephiles:"Allow me to show you…" he chuckled as he lowered each of his arms down by side like a starfish as to taunt his foe.

Following this, the Destroyer of the Multiverse clenched both his hands into fists, right before he threw his arms above his head and brought them down alongside his hips as he began channelling every last bit of his dormant KI, unleashing a mighty roar from the bottom of his body that-in conjunction with his rising KI-caused the entire island to shake whilst tiny pebbles and rocks began to break off of the ground and hover into the air. As the former deity's KI continued to rise, the very oceans surrounding the island and across the Planet began to go into Chaos, with tidal waves and whirlpools spreading across different points of Mobius and causing havoc across the land.

All of a sudden, the purple aura that previously surrounded Mephiles' body spontaneously shifted to a golden colour, catching Hariko's interest by this sudden change and by his continually rising power. Before long, the very clouds themselves had darkened and lightning began to strike across the land, at the same time cracks began to spread through the islands very infrastructure and threatened to rip itself apart. Finally, after several moments of screaming and KI charging, a humungous golden light erupted from Dark's body and consumed the landscape, prompting all those witness to it to shield their eyes as not to be blinded except for the only two other deity's present.

* * *

When the light finally started to clear away, the outline of the mouthless monster's body could just be made out from within the still dying light, posing once again with his hands lowered by his sides in order to taunt his opponent. Due to the shape of his body, it seemed that the Crystallised Lizard had undergone no change in his transformation, though when the light finally cleared away, that certainly wasn't the case. Where his body had previously been a dark purple, it was now the same golden shine that a Super Form held, and where his body had previously been that light blue crystal which acted as armour, was now the same dark purple that his body once was.

Hariko:"That power…it's amazing!"

* * *

Alician:"Did-Did he just go **Super**?!"

Mephilisa:"That's impossible! There's no way he could've achieved that Form!"

Dracton:"And just like Sonic and the others, he did it without the Emeralds…"

* * *

Mephiles:"Hmhmhmhm. What do you think of this Form then? Surprised?"

Hariko:"I'll admit, I am a little bit. You managed to gain a Super Form! That's pretty impressive. Though it stands to reason; why?"

Mephiles:"That, I think you will find, is because of **you**. In **every nightmare** I've had depicting my failures to kill you over and over again, they all came down to that wretched **Super Hybrid** power of yours! That **golden glow** that acted as a **beacon** of **hope** and **power** to both yourself and your comrades always made me **sick to my stomach**! And yet it was that sickening power that **helped** you overcome **every** obstacle I and others put before you! It was after countless years spent witnessing that Form take on any challenge put before it that I decided it would be **poetic** to use that **same power to finally kill you** in our inevitable rematch. Not to mention the power supplied by this Form is to immense to simply pass up"

Hariko:"I see. So then, what are you calling this Form? Super Alien Crystal Lizard?"

Mephiles:"Actually, after witnessing your interactions with that Son Goku and the others from his Universe, I grew curious and decided to watch some events unfold in that Multiverse. It turns out, one of your mentor's old foes came back and tried to kill him, and he too achieved a **shining** new Form such as myself, so I thought I would take inspiration and keep the name simple with **Golden Mephiles** "

Hariko:"Heh, first you steal my Super Form, and then you go steal someone else's branding idea. You better watch yourself, Mephiles, otherwise you could find yourself facing some serious copyright strikes, and that's a force not even your power could overcome"

Mephiles:"Ha-Ha. Very funny. If your power was half as good as your wit, you might actually stand a chance against me. With my power, I could overthrow the Omega Gods themselves, and even take on the Great Overseer that wronged me so many eons ago!"

Hariko:"Quite the claim. Do you really think you can back it up?"

Mephiles:"Time shall tell, after I have taken care of you **first** "

* * *

"That **slimy little** -!" growled the present Omega God on the opposite island.

"I should've known not to trust him! As if he could actually **pass** as an Omega God! I swear, the moment the Mangham is finished pummelling that Golden little shit into a pulp, I'm going to finish him off **myself**!" he growled as he clenched his fist out in front of him, though upon a realization hitting him, the deity slowly loosened his grip and lowered his hand to cup his own chin in thought.

"Then again, if I were to reveal myself, the element of surprise my **plans** hold could be destroyed…I suppose I will have to cut my losses and hope the Mangham finishes off Mephiles for me. If the other Omega Gods and myself are to make the **prophecy** come true, I cannot allow myself to fall here and be forced back to my prison for several cycles...very well then"

With that, the shadowed figure turned his back on the soon to begin battle, and upon clicking his fingers, created a pitch-black portal just in front of him that was big enough for him fit through.

"Enjoy yourself, Mephiles, and pray that the Mangham finishes you here and now, lest you want to suffer at the hands of the Omega Gods and myself…" he remarked as he stepped through the portal and disappeared with it as it closed up and shrank into non-existence.

* * *

Mephiles:"You must realise, Hariko, that without the use of your so called 'Super Hybrid God' Form, you truly stand no chance against my **Golden** might. Without the ability to call upon the KI of the Gods, how do you expect to beat me?"

Hariko:"With a new form I attained not too long ago. Let me show you!" he shouted as his aura flared up around his body, causing the very ground beneath him to split apart as a spider web of cracks spread across the floor for several meters.

Following this, the Mangham lowered himself into a horse-riding stance whilst throwing each of his arms down by his hips and clenching his hands into fists, right as his KI began to sky-rocket and his once golden aura suddenly became a crimson red. As the lower-class warrior finished charging his KI and roaring to the heavens, the red colour overtaking his aura soon overtook his entire body, erupting upwards in a beam of pure red energy, causing the rocks hovering in the air around the two combatants to be disintegrated as the Hybrid ascended past his limits once more.

When the light finally cleared away, there stood Hariko Mangham once more, now in the realm of Super Hybrid 4, taller buffer crimson coloured form and all. As was the case with his first ascension to the Form, his GI shirt had been incinerated in the transformation, exposing the black tattoo markings now imprinted into his skin. His bright yellow irises stared deep into those of his opponents, years of hatred being drilled into each warrior's soul without words. The golden aura's radiating off both deities was so powerful, that their combination of intense KI caused small pieces of the ground to break off and be disintegrated into nothing.

Mephiles:"I'm sorry, what is this form supposed to be?"

The moment the question left the Destroyer of the Multiverse's non-existent mouth, the Protector of the Multiverse rushed forward at a speed invisible to all eyes except those of the two battling enemies and planted a right hook straight across his old foes cheek with enough power to send him skidding across the ground for several meters. When the demon finally came to a stop, he slowly turned his forced away head to look back at the Freedom Fighter and gave his jaw a quick crack to heal his injury.

Hariko:" **Super Hybrid 4**. The newest transformation I've achieved. Using God KI to break my utmost limits, I've reached the highest power a **mortal** Hybrid could reach. And given that I'm pretty much a **deity** thanks to the Super Hybrid God transformation, my power in this transformation is unrivalled" he explained in the gruffer and demonic voice that came with the Form.

Mephiles:"Ah yes. So, this was the power I felt when you did battle with that Jenosaido. Quite the transformation. Are you sure it's up to the task of combating my new power?"

Hariko:"Want me to show you?" he asked as he slipped into his fighting stance.

Mephiles:" **Bring** **_it_**!" he requested as he took his own fighting stance.

In response to his enemy's request, the lower-class warrior disappeared from sight momentarily, only to reappear directly behind the mouthless monster, and sent him colliding face-first into the floor after he slammed his clasped hands down against his old foes head. The mere second he made contact with the ground, the entire island shook momentarily, right before a huge 75 feet wide and Chaos-knows how deep crater erupted around the point the Destroyer of the Multiverse collided with the floor, and the entire island split apart because of it. Luckily, the side on which the Freedom Fighters had taken cover didn't sink to the bottom of the ocean floor, whilst the other half, as well as the remainder of Mephiles' clones, either sank or were destroyed by the shockwave unleashed.

Just seconds later, Mephiles came bursting out of the water and began rocketing towards Hariko, who simply stood awaiting the arrival of his opponent in order to actually re-start their battle. Upon reaching him, Dark launched both his arms upward into a cross block in order to prevent himself from being harmed by the Mangham's right axe kick, and after a brief struggle between the two for dominance, the Golden Lizard dropped his guard and launched his left leg up for a roundhouse kick, only for the SH4 to block the attack with a right outer block.

After each backing away from one another after struggling against each other's might for several minutes, the Freedom Fighter thrusted his left fist forward to strike his enemy, only for his attack to be met with the demons own right fist, creating a large shockwave from the collision between the two. Simultaneously, the two then launched their free fists up and countered one another's attacks once again, right before the two unbawled their fists and grabbed hold of one another's hands as they began pushing against one another with all their strength in an attempt to gain superiority in the battle

The auras surrounding the two combatants began to grow crazy due to the struggle, growing to triple their usual height whilst dancing around their creator and even doing battle with one another the same as their masters were. Their struggle lasted several moments, neither side looking like they would gain an advantage, until eventually what power had been built up became too much to be contained and erupted out in the form of a giant golden explosion of light that covered the clouds for miles on end. In the midst of this massive burst of light, the two warriors were locked tight in an all-out skirmish for power, punches and kicks clashing against one another hundreds of times faster than the speed of sound, creating shockwave after shockwave across the skies.

* * *

Vincent:"Woah…"

Rexler:"It's insane…"

John:"The energy levels are off the charts!"

Mephilisa:"KICK HIS ASS, DAD!"

* * *

Following a clash of fisticuffs, the two warriors each launched their right legs upwards and struck one another in the stomach with their knees, unleashing an incredible burst of power across the land that completely dispersed the light whilst also succeeding in disintegrating a few clouds, and even managed to temporarily take the wind from both warriors' lungs. Upon recovering, Hariko swung his arm out for a right hook, only for Mephiles to dodge it and bury his left fist deeply into his sworn enemy's cheek, forcing a small spit of blood from his mouth in the process.

In response, the Mangham launched his own left fist forward to strike his opponent like he did previously, though Dark managed to dodge the attack before attacking his opponent with his right fist, though the mortal managed to stop the attack using the same arm he had just attacked with to perform an outer block. Unfortunately, despite stopping his enemy's initial attack, the SH4 was unable to block his enemy's next assault, which consisted of the Golden Lizard landing a spinning right elbow strike to his foes stomach, followed by a quick jab to the face using the same arm which had just been used, and finally a ridge hand strike to the jaw from the former deity's left arm.

Believing his opponent to be open due to the disorientation suffered by the recent blow, the demon brought his right arm above his head and subsequently swung it downwards like he was preforming a karate chop, causing a bright purple vertical wave of light to burst out of his hand and begin rocketing towards the Freedom Fighter. Luckily, at the very last second, the lower-class warrior sidestepped out of the way of the oncoming attack, causing the mouthless monsters wave of energy to rocket into the distance before eventually dispersing. However, that wasn't the end of the attack, as just seconds later, a massive thin burst of light rocketed across the landscape, right before a massive several mile-long split appeared in the foundations of the Planet.

Immediately after recovering, Hariko launched his body and began preforming multiple 360s on his approach to his opponent, having preformed 3 by the time he reached Mephiles and landed a powerful right roundhouse kick to the side of the former deity's head, knocking him off-guard and causing small pieces of his crystal crown to crack and break off. The Mangham then preformed another spin to get himself back in place, right before he began throwing his left fist forward multiple times at speeds past Mach 8, forcing Dark to throw his head in all different directions as to avoid being hit, barely avoiding serious damage as one punch came too close and caught him across the cheek, leaving a massive red scar that dripped blood down the side of his face.

Wishing to gain some distance, the Golden Lizard raised his right arm and pointed his palm directly in the face of his enemy, right before he channelled some of his KI to unleash a burst of red energy from his hand, consuming the SH4 and launching the former deity flying away from his old foe. However, despite hitting his enemy at point blank range, the Freedom Fighter managed to emerge from the smoke relatively unscathed-only having gained a few burns on his person-and upon reaching his old foe, slammed his left knee directly into the former deity's stomach, right before he began applying more pressure in order to carry the Multiverse-old evil down to the bottom of the ocean.

The second the mouthless monster collided with bedrock, the lower-class warrior retracted his knee from his opponent's stomach and rocketed into the skies above, firing off hundreds of KI blasts on his approach to the surface that all collided with the former deity's crash point and enveloped him in an under-water explosion. Upon bursting out of the ocean, the explosion created by Hariko followed him and grew to the point it nearly touched the clouds above, though amongst all the chaos, there was no sign of Mephiles. That was until an even bigger dome-like explosion of red KI burst from the ocean and overtook the area, nearly consuming the Mangham into its grasp as he watched Dark emerge from the depths of the water and disperse the explosion upon returning to the sky.

After quickly cracking his neck, the Golden Lizard began charging towards the SH4 in a similar manner as to how their battle started, and in response, the mortal began to do the same, with both combatants soon meeting one another and colliding their right forearms together as they did so. The collision between their incredible powers unleashed a burst of power that created a crater in the water below them, one which stretched deep enough to nearly reach bedrock and one that stretched wide enough to be able to sink a small city.

Immediately following this, the two warriors swung their right legs up and clashed their legs together in the form of roundhouse kicks, unleashing another shockwave that temporarily increased the size of the crater below them, right before the ocean began to reform itself as if nothing had ever happened. Upon retracting their legs, the two enemies span around on the spot and preformed full 360 turns, right before they faced one another once again, and launched their right fists out to attack their enemy, causing them to collide against one another in the process and begin a struggle for dominance for the rest of the battle.

After the struggle went on for several moments, the two old foes gave each other the slightest semblance of a smirk, right before they exploded into another skirmish, this one growing so intense that every island in the surrounding area (aside from the one the Freedom Fighters resided on-miraculously) began to shake and tremble to the point they all eventually began to collapse into pieces and be lost to the tides of the ocean one by one.

Eventually, the demon launched his left fist forward to unleash a punch stronger and faster than his previous 300 odd-almost invisible-attacks, though after stopping the attack with an open right palm block, the Freedom Fighter tightened his grip on his opponent, pulled him closer to throw him off guard, and finally launched his free hand and gifted his old foe a solid left hook across the jaw. The mouthless monster took only a moment to regain his bearings, right before he swung his right arm out and gifted the lower-class warrior a right hook of his own to his old foes cheek, forcing another spit of blood from his mouth as his head was temporarily forced to the side.

Upon tightening his fist and using the dormant anger to fuel him forward, the Protector of the Multiverse fired his right arm forward and landed a direct punch to the centre of his old foes face, right before he jumped up above him, and then brought another right roundhouse kick down against the Destroyer of the Multiverses' head, propelling him directly downwards towards the raging oceans below. Luckily for Mephiles, just seconds before he hit the water, he managed to backflip his body to a halt just as his tail skimmed a small wave, right before he thrusted both his arms upwards and fired off a quintuplet of red KI blasts that homed in on Hariko's energy and erupted in a massive explosion upon reaching him.

Several moments passed and there was no sign of the Mangham in the humungous cloud of smoke leftover from the explosion, prompting Dark to slowly lower his guard, as the idea that he'd finally killed his sworn enemy began to creep into his head and slowly began to bring a smile to his face. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, as the Golden Lizard soon discovered, as the SH4 somehow emerged from the depths of the ocean and launched the former deity sky-rocketing into the air with a right uppercut directly underneath the jaw.

Just before the demon could reach the same height as the clouds, the Freedom Fighter appeared flying alongside him with his hands clasped together, right before he swung them around and against his old foes back, sending him flying horizontally across the skyline with no control over his own body. After soaring for a full mile, the mouthless monster was once again met by his old foe, as the lower-class warrior teleported above him once more and sent him diagonally downwards with a right axe kick to the Multiverse-old evil's stomach.

However, due to the angle and power at which he'd been hit, the Destroyer of the Multiverse was headed directly for the island on which the Freedom Fighters resided, and with the momentum he'd built up from being thrown around and the force at which he'd been hit, the impact would probably wipe out the entire surrounding landscape and those within it. With that in mind, the Protector of the Multiverse teleported down onto the island his comrades resided on, jumped back onto his hands and used them to support his body, right as the former deity came crashing down to the island, and was sent flying back in the direction he'd come when the mortal struck his enemy with a double kick to the chest.

Again, due to the angle and force he'd been struck, Mephiles found himself uncontrollably flipping as he was launched flying diagonally upwards into the air, though was thankfully/not so thankfully halted from doing so when Hariko came crashing in from the side and buried his left fist deep into the former deity's stomach. After pressing his fist deep into his enemy's stomach for several moments, the Mangham began to carry the former deity down to the island he first arrived on by means of continuously punching the Multiverse-old evil over and over again.

When the two warriors were just a few miles away from the island, the SH4 pulled away from his old foe for but a moment, right before he rushed right back and drop kicked the Golden Lizard with enough force to send him flying straight down to the islands surface and impact it with enough built up power to unleash a bright golden explosion which consumed the entire landscape but did not destroy it luckily.

It took several minutes, but eventually the smoke and light covering the land dispersed, revealing the aftermath of the Freedom Fighters assault. Down on the island, on his knees and barely keeping himself that way, was the demon himself, the effect of the battle now catching up to him and leaving him covered in several bruises, cuts, burns, and blood stains. Whilst the mouthless monster was busy bawling each of his hands into fists and banging the floor out of frustration, the lower-class warrior slowly floated down from the skies and landed before his opponent, staring down at him with his still calm yet angered expression, though now there was slight annoyance and pity in his features.

Hariko:"Face it, Mephiles. You're beat. Your power is at its absolute limit and I still have even more that I can tap into. You can't win…" he preached, though little did he realise that the very enemy he was lecturing was slowly moving his tail closer and closer to the one stood above him, digging into the ground ever so slightly as well.

"I'm ending this battle. Here and now" he stated, as he slowly raised his right hand to his fallen opponent and began to channel his energy.

However, in a moment the Protector of the Multiverse wasn't expecting, the former deity's tail shot up from its previous lying point, throwing several pieces of dirt and tiny fragments of broken rock/pebbles in the process, all of which went directly into the mortal's eyes and temporarily blinded him. This was exactly the opening the Destroyer of the Multiverse needed, as he rushed back to his feet and raised his own right hand to his opponent-who was still trying to clear his vision-right before he tensed his arm and fired off a humungous energy spear of constantly shifting colour which burst straight through the mortal's chest-the exact area where his heart was-and left him gawking from the sheer agony his body was now experiencing.

* * *

Xiro:"NO!"

Mephilisa:"THAT CHEATING BASTARD!" she screamed as she attempted to rush off and help, though Dracton knew better and held her back to save her from death.

Xanaks:"We've got to help him!"

Xiro:" ** _NO_**!" he practically roared as he flared up his aura and power to emphasise his point, catching the heroes off guard and causing their anger to temporarily shift to the Mangham.

Vincent:"What do you mean 'NO'?! We might not be able to do much, but we can't just sit here!"

Xiro:"That is **exactly** what we're going to do! This **isn't** our battle! It **never** was! Not in **this** Multiverse, **or** in the last one! **Hariko** is going to be the one to finish this because only **Hariko** can. No matter how dire the situation, we must believe he can pull through! Because if **he** cannot, then there is **no one else** who can!"

* * *

Mephiles:"What was that about ending this, hm Logan?" he asked casually, completely ignoring the fact he was stabbing a man through the heart.

Following this, the former deity dispersed his attack and allowed the mortal to collapse to the floor, desperately gasping for air as he clutched the huge hole in his chest and attempted to stop himself from bleeding out. The Protector of the Multiverse desperately tried to keep it together, desperately tried keeping his power up so that he could stand back to his feet and fight his old foe once more, but eventually the pain became too much for him to bare, and the mortal collapsed back to his knees before he puked up some blood right before the Destroyer of the Multiverse, his power faltering heavily but yet he still managed to keep his SH4 Form going.

With his opponent perfectly vulnerable to be taken advantage of, Mephiles dashed forward, grabbed the back of Hariko's head with his right hand, and slammed it straight into his left knee, unleashing a deafening crack across the area as blood flew out of the mortal's nose. Immediately following this, the Mangham was sent skidding back first across the floor by a left sidekick to the chest and was unable to stop due to the former deity jumping on top of him and applying more pressure to his body, causing his back to grind across the floor and nearly set on fire by how serious it was burnt.

Once the somehow still SH4 came to a halt, the Golden Lizard began to punch the living daylights out of his sworn enemy's face, wasting no time in unleashing eons of built up rage and aggression against the one man who had constantly defied his authority as one above normal levels of reality. After nearly 100 square punches, the demon finally ceased his assault, and by the end of it, the Freedom Fighter now had blood streaming down from the sides of his mouth, both of his nostrils, and from a few points across his forehead.

"So then, what do you have to say for yourself now, Hariko?"

Unfortunately for the mouthless monster, the only response he received from the lower-class warrior was him puking a massive amount of blood into the former deity's face, flashy a toothy and bloody grin afterwards to add insult to his offense against the Multiverse-old evil. In response, Mephiles stood up and reached down with his left hand to grab his old foes neck, and upon picking the mortal up off the ground and holding him there for a moment, the former deity chucked him up ever so slightly before swinging his right leg out to roundhouse kick Hariko directly in the ribs, breaking several of them and forcing another chunk of blood from his mouth as he was sent flying across the landscape.

After colliding against a large rock formation and nearly snapping it in two upon contact, the Mangham slowly began to fall towards the floor, though not before Dark came along and smashed his old foe right back into the formation with a powerful right punch to the stomach, forcing even more blood from the mortal as his second contact against the large rock shattered it into pieces. It was after this that the somehow- **still** SH4 was allowed to collapse face-first into the ground, the Golden Lizard chucking at his enemy's displeasure whilst he casually strolled around behind the mortal, believing him to finally have reached his limit and be prime for killing.

However, to the former deity's surprise, the Freedom Fighter somehow managed to push himself up off the ground and just about stand on his own two feet, right before he slowly began to make an effort to turn around and face the demon in some desperate attempt to continue the fight. Unfortunately, the moment the lower-class warrior turned back to face his enemy, he was launched flying once again after the mouthless monster gifted him a right hook straight across the jaw. Luckily, because of some spontaneous energy the mortal had somehow pulled from nowhere, Hariko was able to drag himself to a halt much sooner than should be possible, though because of his condition, he was unable to mount a counter attack against the Dark Death Ball that Mephiles had fired at him.

With no other option, the Mangham raised his arms into a cross block as Dark's attack collided with his body, but unfortunately, his efforts to save himself from harm were in vein, as the explosion produced from the blast still succeeded in sending him flying across the land, now with his GI trousers completely ripped to shreds to the point they became shorts on the right leg, whilst old and newly gained scars, bruises and burns were exposed across every part of his body. After flying for several meters, the SH4 finally tapped the ground with his body by the slightest bit, causing him to flip out of control and finally touch back down on the ground before rolling to a halt on his stomach.

Using every last bit of effort the mortal could summon, he desperately tried pushing himself back to his feet in one final attempt to fight back, but ultimately he had no chance when the Golden Lizard came dropping down from above and crashed his left axe kick directly into his sworn enemy's back, the force of which unleashed a deafening 'snapping' across the area as the mortals back was nearly broken in half, at the same time even more blood flew from his mouth and the floor on which he laid was broken by a spider web of cracks created around his position. It was this act that finally reduced the mortal back to his normal state, as he finally dropped his head to the floor, almost lifeless minus the fact he was taking deep, drawn out breathes to keep himself alive.

"It's over, Hariko. You've lost. You have no more power to stand against my might. Your so called 'Super Hybrid God' Form has failed you. In mere moments, you, this Planet, and the entire Universe, shall be plunged into darkness and destruction. Have you any last words before I wipe out the existence of everything?" he asked as he bent down and dragged his old foes hair up so that he would look him in the eye.

Hariko:"(gasp)…(gasp)… **go** … ** _fuck_** … **yourself** …!" he stated as he stared the Multiverse-old evil in the face and didn't frighten away in the slightest despite his clear doom.

It was because of that simple comment that the demon slammed his old foes face right back into the ground, causing the ground to grow even more damaged than previously, right before the former deity stood back to his feet, and then used his right leg to kick the Freedom Fighter into the distance like he was a football. The lower-class warrior eventually came to a stop upon colliding with another rock formation, though became stuck in the side of it due to the force at which he'd been launched and left him all the more vulnerable for the mouthless monster to take advantage of as he slowly began ascending into the skies above whilst charging his KI.

Mephiles:"Come on! Stand up, Hariko! I want to see your face right before I take your life, and then plunge this world into eternal darkness and damnation as the God **SOLARIS**!"

* * *

With no energy left to give, all the Hybrid could do was barely managed to pry himself free from the wall he was stuck in, right before he collapsed face first into the ground, and slowly attempted to push himself back up, only to no avail.

Hariko:"So…is this it…? Dying…with my face in the dirt…? It…it can't end here…it just can't…!" he exclaimed as he slammed his right fist into the floor, though due to having no energy left, not even a single crack was made around the point his fist met the ground.

"There's so much more I have to do…I have duties as a God that I must fulfil! I can't allow myself to die before I fulfil those-"

However, upon looking up at his golden opponent in the sky, who was slowly beginning to charge a black energy attack in his right hand, a realization dawned upon the Mangham, allowing him to remember his own previous thoughts on the subject that he had stated not long before this event.

"…oh… **no** …that's not why I want to live…it's like I told Tyrus not long ago…I don't **fear** death…I've already experienced it too many times to be afraid of it…but I **can't** allow my life to end here…it isn't just my duties as a God that I must fulfil…or the duty I have to protect this Planet from all harm that should come to it…! But my duties as a father and mortal that I must fulfil…as well…!" he stated as he began to stand to his feet, all the while a familiar and godly aura began to flare up around him.

"I need to live…to watch my son raise his own family…I have to live to see my daughter get married, and to walk her down the aisle…I have to live to hear my grandsons first words, and to live out his own life…! I must live to grow old with my wife and allow her to pass on peacefully…! **This** is why I must **live**! **This** is my **duty** as a **mortal**! **This** is my **duty** as a **God**! **This** is my **duty** as **Hariko Mangham**!"

Suddenly, a humungous light blue light erupted from the **Hybrid Gods** very being, consuming him in a blinding flash that caused the very ground around him to level and be wiped out, whilst also forcing all of his comrades to shield their eyes as not to be blinded. The Golden Lizard had to shield his eyes as well, and temporarily cease charging his energy attack so that all his focus could be put into not ending up blind.

* * *

It took several moments for the light to finally die down, but once it did so, and the former deity was allowed to lower his guard, he was left completely gob-smacked at the sight before him.

No KI resonated from Hariko's body, at least none that anyone should be able to sense, as it is fact that **mortals** can't sense **God** **KI**. The aura resonating around his body was so intense and powerful that if any normal being were to come in contact with it, they would be disintegrated and destroyed by just being in its sheer presence. The light blue colour that had overtaken his fur was equal in colour only to that of a shining star. Hariko Mangham had now ascended past his previous limitations and was now in the realm of the **Gods** once more. No longer stood the Freedom Fighter or the Protector of Mobius as some called him, now only stood the **Super Hybrid God** of Mobius, and he was **pissed**.

Mephiles:"Im-Impossible…! How did you access the form?! You're just a **mortal**! A **hybrid** no less! A low-class, bottom of the barrel, **GARBAGE EXCUSE FOR A SPECIES**!"

Hariko:"I remembered my own words not long ago to the biggest bringer of death throughout the Universe, **the God of Destruction** …"

* * *

John:"Tyrus…" he remarked under his breathe, still in complete bewilderment of his comrade's power, as was the case for the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Hariko:"I told him that I did not fear deaths embrace. I have experienced death too many times to be scarred of it. However, whilst I am not afraid for the day I finally die, I am not ready for that day to come just yet. I have more duties that I must carry out before I can allow myself to pass on. Duties to my friends, to my family, to the people of this Planet, and of this Universe! As the protector of Mobius, and as the Hybrid God of all! These are the duties that I must carry out before I may pass on, and you are getting in the way of them! It's time I finish what we started a Universe ago"

In rage and an attempt to finish off Hariko, Mephiles produced that same energy blast he had been charging previously-his own variation of the DDB- in each of his hands and packed with enough power to wipe out half the Planet there and then, right before he began firing off countless clones of the energy blast towards the **Deity**. Unfortunately for Dark, each energy blast that reached the Mangham was subsequently annihilated before it even had the chance to touch him, due to the sheer power he was outputting in his aura to protect himself.

Upon realising how little his attack was actually doing, the Golden Lizard ceased his attacks and stared wide eyed at the sheer power the Super Hybrid God now held, unable to grasp how truly out of his league he was. The demon took only a moment to blink and found himself stumbling back in surprise upon seeing that the Freedom Fighter had disappeared, only to come to a halt when he felt something tall behind himself. Fearing it was who he believed it to be, the former deity turned around as slowly as he could, only to jump back in terror upon finding that the Deity was right behind him.

Before the mouthless monster could even begin to fathom how fast his nemesis could now travel, he was gifted a solid blow straight to the stomach courtesy of the lower-class warrior's right fist, a blow so powerful he would've no doubt thrown up a huge amount of blood if he had a mouth. Not one to give up quickly, the Destroyer of the Multiverse summoned what strength he had and launched out his left fist followed by his right fist in an attempt to punch his old enemy in the face in the face, only for the Protector of the Multiverse to dodge both of them, before giving the Multiverse-old evil a punch off his own right and left fist straight to each of the former deity's cheeks.

Refusing to accept the fact a mortal had grown to his godly level, Mephiles fired out his right fist again to strike his old foe, though Hariko sidestepped to the right with ease in order to dodge it, right before he brought his right knee up and struck it straight into his opponents stomach, shattering several of his ribs upon impact, and swiftly followed up with a spinning hook kick off his left leg which caught the former deity straight across the jaw and launched him flying backwards across the sky.

After somehow managing to come to a halt and force himself to carry on, Dark rushed back at the Mangham and attacked with a right roundhouse kick, immediately followed by a swing strike from his tail, though like before, the Deity easily avoided the attack, and planted a right punch straight to the former deity's cheek once more, right before following up with a left jab to his upper ribs, and then a right hook across the demons face that left him disoriented more than long enough for the Freedom Fighter to jump up slightly and plant a right sidekick straight into his abdomen, launching him flying straight towards the ground below.

Upon meeting the floor face first at speeds of around Mach 4, since he hadn't been too far off the ground to pick up more speed, the mouthless monster rolled across the ground for a couple of meters, right before grinding to a halt on his stomach and attempting to catch his breathe. As he barely managed to watch his opponent descend from above and land a few meters away from him, the Destroyer of the Multiverse caught sight of something on the ground and drooling from his face, and after wiping his left hand over the substance to investigate what it was, his hand soon clenched into a fist as a wave of anger spread through him, knowing he'd allowed such a **parasite** to make him **bleed**.

Mephiles:"You…impudent little…!"

Hariko:"It's over, Mephiles. You're outmatched. Even **Solaris'** might couldn't stand up to me. **Give up** " he ordered, watching his old enemy's face contort as if the very notion offended him.

Mephiles:"…Never…never…even in a million years…never…even over the course of multiple Universes…!" he yammered on as he slowly stood back to his feet.

"…would I _ever_ give myself up to such a **pathetic** excuse for a **_Deity_**!" he all but bellowed as he stood face to face with his opponent.

Hariko:"So be it"

In an instant, Mephiles was rushed by Hariko at such a speed that it took him a few seconds to realise that Logan had actually appeared before him and had placed the fingers of his left hand against the former deity's chest, right where his heart was. Following this action, the Mangham bawled his fingers into a fist and struck it against Darks' heart, and despite attacking from such a short range, the mere impact created a sonic boom around the area, before a tremendous wave of pain spread through the Multiverse old evil's body, as he felt every single bone in his body crack, right before he collapsed to the floor, desperately trying to pull himself back together.

"Forget it. Every part of your body is broken. You've lost, Mephiles"

Mephiles:"You…fool…" he stated, right as the agony spreading through his body was enough to force the lizards muzzle to literally rip open to give himself a mouth, as his body became too unstable to contain the huge black puddle of blood which he quickly took the chance to get out of his system.

Following this, the former deity miraculously managed to pull himself to his feet and stared the Deity before him right in the eyes with no fear despite his clear disadvantage.

"You think…I'm **FINISHED**?! LIKE **HELL** I AM! I STILL HAVE ONE LAST TRICK LEFT UP MY SLEEVE! ONE LAST TRICK THAT WILL LEAVE YOU NOTHING BUT A **_BLOODIED MESS UNDERNEATH MY FOOT_**!"

The Golden Lizard then raised his left hand to about his eye level, and after tensing his hand for a moment, an incredible flame erupted around his hand for a few seconds, and upon subsiding, revealed a strange Emerald the God before him instantly recognised. The Super Hybrid God knew of only one gem which was completely pitch black and had a single flame dancing and living inside of it; the Iblis Emerald that Silver had warned them about a Multiverse ago.

"BEHOLD; **THE IBLIS EMERALD**! The same Emerald that my other half has been **trapped** within for **EONS**! Once I free him, the two of us shall merge together, and become the great God, **_SOLARIS_** , ONCE MORE! THEN, **NOTHING** WILL STOP US, AND I SHALL REDUCE THIS **ENTIRE MULTIVERSE** INTO NOTHING BUT **A SPECK OF DUST**!"

However, right as the demon was about to unlock the Emerald and reunite with his old partner, he suddenly found that the Emerald was missing and nowhere to be seen. He tried sensing for the energy lying dormant within the gem, though once he found where it had vanished to, his eyes widened in shock to find the Freedom Fighter stood holding the Iblis Emerald firmly in his right hand, his gaze and expression not changed or shifted in the slightest.

Hariko:"I'm not going to allow that to happen. According to Silver, Iblis was soon going to be released in our timeline, and a mighty battle would ensue that would end with me helping Silver and Blaze seal the demon away permanently. However, it seems that history has **changed** due to your appearance, and that could result in the future changing for **worse**. So, to save the **Future** from the threat of **Iblis** being released, to save the **Present** from **Solaris** destroying all life as we know it, and to prevent the **Multiverse** and **Omniverse** from being thrown out of **balance** , I'm going to take action…!"

In a moment that seemed both shocking and impossible for the mouthless monster, the lower-class warrior tightened his grip on the Emerald to the point that he extraordinarily managed to shatter the gem into a million tiny shards. As he un-bawled his fist, he revealed that sitting in his hand was a small fire-the same fire that was trapped in the Emerald and was known as **Iblis** \- and following this, the mouthless monster felt his entire world shatter when his nemesis bawled his fist once more and simply extinguished the fire in his hand with his incredible **godly** power.

Mephiles:"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he all but screamed as he collapsed to his knees and stared at the few remaining shards of his former partner.

Hariko:"I have changed the Future for the better and saved the Present in the process. Now, future generations won't have to worry about to the release of a World-Destroying God, and you've lost your final Trump Card. It's **over** Mephiles. I'm ending what we started a Universe ago; **RIGHT HERE AND NOW**!"

The Super Hybrid God then rushed forward and planted his left fist firmly into the Golden Lizards stomach, the mere forced behind which launched him flying into the skies above with no control over himself, right before the Mangham thrusted his right arm forward and channelled energy into the end of his palm, quickly producing a light blue ball of God KI that could wipe out a Planet with little effort, and was aimed directly at Dark as he continued to rocket towards the stars.

" **BEGONE**! GOD BAKUHATSU!" he roared, before the ball of KI in his hand expanded and exploded out into a blue beam of God KI 50 feet tall in both height and width.

The Godly Beam accelerated into the skies at speeds of Mach 8 and soon collided with the demon's body, with the former deity himself desperately trying to hold back his inevitable death, but ultimately the power of the God before him proved too much and he was consumed into the Godly Bakuhatsu. Before the mouthless monster even had the chance to utter a syllable about how 'his power should have overcome all' or how 'he shouldn't have been defeated by a mere mortal', it was too late as the attack completely disintegrated his body in a matter of seconds, right before what was left of him was carried off Mobius, into the reaches of space, and absolutely annihilated when the Bakuhatsu reached the surface of the Sun and ditched the few particles left of Mephiles.

* * *

Once he was absolutely sure the last few pieces of Dark had been annihilated by the intense heat of the Sun, the Mangham finally allowed himself to relax, taking a deep breath as he powered down to his base Form and collapsed onto his arse for a well-deserved rest. Whilst the Freedom Fighter was busy regaining himself after such a deadly battle, the rest of the Freedom Fighters landed just a small distance away from him and rushed to meet him in order to celebrate the victory they had achieved. Upon sensing his comrades coming to join him, Hariko slowly pushed himself to his feet, and opened his arms out to engulf his two children as they rushed to engulf him in a hug.

Mephilisa:"I thought you were gonna die…" she barely breathed out, trembling slightly as she felt herself on the verge of tears.

Hariko:"Hey, no need to worry! It's me for Chaos' sake! Your old man is nowhere near kicking the bucket!" he chuckled as he released his two kids and gave their hair a ruffle to reassure each of them.

Rexler:"Hate to admit though; that was pretty close"

Vincent:"But in the end, it all worked out! Mephiles is finally dead, and Logan got his God Form back! Everything is alright! …you **did** kill him this time, right?"

Hariko:"Yeah. There's no way he's coming back after that. He used every last bit of his power to stand up to me, and whatever was left of him after my attack was thrown into the Sun. He's not coming back after that"

Xanaks:"And it would seem neither is Solaris after you just…extinguished him so easily"

Alician:"You would've thought, being half of a God an all, it would be a bit more difficult to kill him"

Dracton:"Either that, or your God Form has just grown that powerful now"

Hariko:"Actually, because I didn't unlock the Emerald properly and just broke it open, Iblis wasn't able to transform and use his full power. According to what I could read from Mephiles, there was some special way to unlock the Emerald so that Iblis could gain his full power"

Rexler:"So by you simply breaking open the Emerald, Iblis was nothing but a small fire?"

Hariko:"Exactly"

Vincent:"Wow, that's…incredibly stupid…you're telling me if Mephiles simply dropped the Emerald and broke it, Iblis could've been killed by a small breeze?"

Hariko:"Ehhhhhhhh…maybe? I have no idea"

Dracton:"Well, what happened, happened, but how do you think Silver will react knowing his future has changed?"

Rexler:"He's certainly gonna be pissed. We have no idea what the repercussions of our actions today will have on the Future"

Mephilisa:"Who knows? Maybe this was for the better? I mean, even if Iblis was sealed in the Future, who's to say he wouldn't have broken out? By eliminating his existence here and now, as well as destroying his other half to prevent him from being resurrected or something, the Future should be safer now"

Vincent:"Though to make sure we even have a Future, we still have Omega Gods to defeat"

Xiro:"The one who freed Mephiles was with him when the battle started, though now he's gone"

Harikan:"Mephiles said that the God wanted to use the Deathexen's power, but what on Mobius could he use it for?"

Dracton:"I'm sure we'll soon find out…" he remarked as he looked to the skies above.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Planet Abaven, in the Cavern containing the Deathexen…**

…the same deity that had assisted in Dark's escape now stood before the very source of evil throughout the Universe, his hands raised above his head and surrounded by a pinkish red lightening emitted from the giant orb of power before him. Due to the light given off by the Deathexen, the shadow previously cast over the Omega God had vanished, and his appearance was now visible for anyone present to witness.

Unlike the previous Omega Gods, this deity wasn't the tallest-standing at only 6'0 dead-and actually wore clothing, and whilst his attire was quite simple, it seemed to carry some kind of authority with it like those of the Kais in the Dragon Universe. The earrings of said Gods were near identical to the ones worn by this deity, only the orbs of his earrings were grey and not yellow. He wore a pair of grey and black ringed GI trousers, attached to which were a pair of black martial arts sandals similar to those worn by the Kikari Goddess.

His tai chi top was completely black, save for the grey pattern across the chest area that looked like the letter 'H' carved into a wall by some ravenous animal, was slightly puffier and bigger around the shoulder areas, and was worn over a tight grey shirt that stretched all the way up the figures neck. Attached/stretching from the top was a long black cloth which stretched all the way around his waist and down to his ankles like a trench coat and had a small opening in between his legs at the front so that his movements would not be restricted by the clothing. Upon each of the figures index fingers was a special shaped black ring which shared a resemblance to the Time Rings of the Dragon Universe, though did not have the same abilities.

The skin of this figure was a dark green, whilst his hair was dark grey, shaved on the sides, ran down the back of his head like it was gelled and slicked over, and the top of his head was slightly curved over and upwards to the left into a mohawk, which had two short bangs producing from the centre of his hair and ran down to his collar bones. His ears were the same dark green as his fur, though the insides of them were grey like his hair. The figures eyes, which were irised grey, were outlined black like he was wearing eyeliner, and a small grey scar ran across the deity's right eye.

"Finally…my plans are coming to fruition!" exclaimed the Omega God as the Deathexen flashed white for a moment, revealing that there was another figure curled up in the giant orb.

"Soon…this Universe shall be brought to its knees by **the very man who protected it**!" he explained to himself, right before he began to laugh manically at the thought of his own plans.

Suddenly, the same electricity surrounding the Gods hands began to strike and explode out of the Deathexen, as the shadow of a second figure slowly began to emerge from the top of the huge source of evil, his body lying limp like he was lifeless and nothing but a corpse. Following this, the deity flung his arms backwards before throwing them forwards and pointing them in the direction of the new figure, the lightening around his palms now striking the figure and causing his body to shake violently as if the once lifeless being was now awake and in great pain. After electrocuting the figure for a few moments, the Omega God dropped his hands and dispersed the lightning around his hands, allowing the figure to drop to the ground before him and land on one knee.

The figure slowly rose from his feet and stood tall before the deity, having to look down slightly to stare eye to eye to him due to being 6'6, and looked upon him with a pair of piercing orange irises. The fur of this new figure was black, almost causing him to blend in with the abyss around him had it not been for his light brown furred skin upon his legs, chest, arms and muzzle, all of which highlighted his extremely built yet still slim physique.

The figure even had an orange scar similar to the deity before him, only over his left eye. All of these features would be considered normal on any being in this Universe, though when one paid attention to the shape and style of the figures quills and hair, whilst taking into account everything else, they would realise the being before them was an identical clone of the one and only Hariko Mangham, though there was something devilishly wrong about this being.

"Oh…it's **beautiful** … **magnificent** …" he all but gushed as he ran his hands over his creations chest and slowly moved to feel the rest of his body, making sure to take in every last detail of the copy's body.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he cupped the tall figures chin.

Following his question, the figure raised each of his hands and clenched them into fists a few times, allowing himself to sense the power coursing through every last part of his body. Once he was satisfied with what he felt, he turned his attention back to his creator and gave him an evil yet toothy grin in response.

Clone:"Incredible, my **master** …"

"Good…" chuckled the God as he planted a quick kiss on the fake Mangham's cheek.

"Now, my plans can finally be put into action. I shall bring this Universe to the brink of destruction using the very man that swore to protect it. How **ironic** …" he explained before he chuckled once again.

"Come then, **my creation** " he ordered as he wrapped his arm around the Hybrids waist and began to walk with him to the exit.

"We must prepare this Universe for its **punishment**. The mistakes of the Gods must be corrected!"

Clone:"As you wish, Master **Ereedika** …"

* * *

 **Mephiles has finally been vanquished once and for all! And with the destruction of Iblis, the God Solaris has been prevented from causing havoc across the Omniverse, and the Future of the Universe has forever been changed. However, a new evil rears its head from the darkness and evil of the Deathexen. The Omega God, Ereedika, has used the Source of the Universe's Evil to create a clone of Hariko, and plans to use him against the Universe? What does Ereedika mean by the 'Mistakes of the Gods'? Just how powerful is this Clone of our Hero? And can the Freedom Fighters defeat another Omega God before their 'prophecy' comes true? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**


	9. Mistakes of the Gods Part 1

**After the defeat of Mephiles, 2 months passed in which the Freedom Fighters were given a small opportunity to relax before returning to train. During this time, the Planet's Governments had realised the oncoming threat of the Omega Gods and were working with the Freedom Fighters to sort out an evacuation plan for the entire Planet should things hit the fan as they did previously.**

 **It was at the end of these two months did Hariko, Xiro and Dracton decide to journey to Tyrus' Realm to check up on everyone else and do some training there. To ensure the Planet was still protected whilst 3 of their heaviest hitters were off world, Harikan, Xanaks and the others opted to stay behind should another enemy threaten the Planet.**

* * *

 **December 27th, Mobotropolis, 10:08am…**

…stood outside of Castle Acorn and awaiting the arrival of the Guardian God stood all the warriors of the Freedom Fighters, as well as Carnage and Abigail. Whilst the latter two had decided to journey with Hariko, Xiro and Dracton to see everyone else and give them a medical exam, the original Freedom Fighters were still hard at work on Mobius' Evacuation Plan and were looking into using Eggman's old facilities to help speed the process along. This only left the warriors of the Freedom Fighters to bid their comrades farewell as Ujun finally arrived to pick them up.

Hariko:"We should be away for a few weeks. A month at best"

Dracton:"Sure you guys can handle it?"

Harikan:"We'll be fine, Dracton. We're strong enough to deal with whatever comes our way"

Xiro:"Just keep your wits about you. The Omega God who helped Mephiles could still be lurking around"

Mephilisa:"When he appears, we'll take care of him. He can't be that strong if he decided to run away whilst you were around, dad"

Hariko:"Hehe! Guess you're right. Still, don't drop your guard"

Vincent:"Right. Tell the others we said Hi"

Xiro:"We will"

Just then, a familiar green portal appeared behind the 5 that were leaving, right before the familiar grey cloak wearing deity stepped from it and gave everyone a small bow as greeting.

Ujun:"Hello again, everyone. Are you ready to leave?"

Dracton:"Yes we are"

Ujun:"Then let us get going. Tyrus is eager to see you all" he chuckled as he stepped back through the portal.

Carnage:"We'll see you all in a few weeks" he bid farewell as he and Dracton stepped through the portal first.

John:"Bye guys!" he exclaimed as he and the remaining Freedom Fighters waved their friends goodbye as they stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Rexler:"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm going for a quick trip around the Planet. Maybe see if that Omega God is lurking around anywhere"

Gracie:"Good idea. We should take turns in patrols until the others get back"

Xanaks:"Smart move. Meanwhile, me and Harikan are going back into the Chamber"

Alician:"Again? You keep this up, you'll be an old man before I'm even in my thirties"

Harikan:"Well, you could always join us"

Alician:"Not a bad idea. How about you Mephilisa? Want to train with the rest of us?"

Mephilisa:"Nah. I think I'm alright. I've got a date with Laura"

Xanaks:"Fair enough then. What about the rest of you?"

Vincent:"Me and John are going to use the Gravity Room to train"

John:"We're going to break our old record of 500 times Mobius' Gravity"

Gracie:"And I'm going to catch up with Mariko. See what she's been cooking up for Mobius' Evacuation Plan"

Harikan:"Say, how about after everything, we all meet back in Mobotropolis for a big meal together?"

John:"I'm down"

Mephilisa:"Same here"

Harikan:"Then we'll all see one another here at 6"

Following this, the group bid their farewells to each other, right before they all split off across the Planet to their desired locations.

* * *

Little did the heroes know that, watching from afar and hidden in the shadows, were two figures. The first was the Omega God, Ereedika, and alongside him was his copy of Hariko, now in his own set of clothing.

The clone's attire was a martial arts GI identical to that worn by Hariko in his early years, though with a more traditional and elegant way about it. The trousers were grey and ringed black, the black boots adoring each of the fake-Hybrid's feet seemingly attached to the trousers as a result. The GI shirt was black, blending in with the cloth that rounded his waist and draped down each of his legs like a trench coat, just like on the real Mangham's new attire. The undershirt was still weighted, though was tight to his skin and had long sleeves reaching all the way down to his wrists, where a pair of near identical black wristbands rested on each wrist.

Ereedika:"It would seem we've been presented a prime opportunity to put our plans into motion here on Mobius, **Harishin** " he remarked as he turned to his creation.

Harishin:"So it would seem, Master. How shall we begin?"

Ereedika:"That Rexler has split off from his comrades. We shall lay a trap for him in one of the capitals of this Planet and lure him there to take him out. That should lead the others to our location so that we can deal with them-"

Harishin:"Leaving the rest of your Plan to go unchallenged" he finished.

Ereedika:"As if you couldn't be any more perfect. You already know what I'm thinking. Hmhm. Come then. Let us prepare ourselves to destroy the Freedom Fighters…"

* * *

 **Westopolis, 11:02am…**

…as everyone went about their business in the city below him, the Fusion Android slowly hovered through the area just above the streets, weaving in between the many skyscrapers littered throughout the metropolitan area as he continued to search around for any sign of trouble.

Rexler:"Seems like everything's normal. For a Planet that's currently getting attacked yearly, people seem pretty calm"

After making it to the city centre, the Hybrid halted his flight and simply stared out over the sight before him, content with the hustle and bustle below him and yet somehow at peace. Of course, that peace was broken when he felt two shadows fly over him, and as he turned to inspect the two energy signatures that had appeared a few miles above and behind him, he found himself squinting his eyes and nearly shielding them in order to try and make out the two figures hidden by the blinding glow of the Sun.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" he called out to the figures as the sun slowly started shifting position, revealing more and more of their appearance.

"This Universes Redemption…" answered a rough and slightly demonic version of a voice the Android knew all too well.

At that very moment, the light of the sun temporarily cleared away, and the son of Carnage was greeted with the sight of his childhood friend, Hariko, staring him in the eyes whist wearing some strange get up and standing beside some other weird looking guy who he couldn't sense the energy of.

Rexler:" **Logan**?!"

Harishin:"Not quite…" was the simple answer he gave, as a white aura flared up around him and his master.

Following this, the two-deities stood back to back with one another-Ereedika on the left and Harishin on the right facing Rexler-right before they each raised the arm corresponding to the side they were on and pointed their palms to be facing their opponent, with the Omega God raising his right arm and his creation raising his left. Then, after charging their KI for a moment, a bright yellow and purple ball of energy appeared at the end of Harishin's and Ereedika's palms respectively, right before they each tensed their arms and fired off the blasts towards the Fusion Hybrid.

However, the blasts didn't fly directly towards their target, and instead spiralled towards him whilst growing closer and closer to one another, eventually meeting and combining to form one humungous 40-foot-tall and wide KI blast that looked like a miniature Sun or Giant Fireball. Reacting on instinct, the Android flared up his aura and thrusted both his arms out to catch the attack, succeeding in doing so as the blast reached him and began pushing against him with all its might, slowly but surely forcing the son of Carnage closer and closer to the ground.

Before long, the combined powers of the two-deity's overwhelmed Rexler, and as the blast slammed into his body and knocked him off-guard, the Fusion Hybrid was carried all the way down to the city centre below and was consumed into a humungous bright red dome-like explosion that consumed the entire city and wiped out whatever came into its path, whilst the two-deity's floated safely out of the way watching the carnage unfold with unparalleled glee.

* * *

When the light cleared away, Westopolis was barely recognisable from the devastation that had consumed it. Buildings all looked on the brink of collapse, rubble and the remains of dead bodies littered the streets, and fire and smoke were rampant for miles on end. The two Gods slowly floated down from their previous spot in the sky and landed just a few meters away from the city centre, where a humungous pile of rubble and broken pieces of concrete buried the faint energy remains of their opponent. After a few moments, the massive pile began to shake ever so slightly, right before the remains began to move out of the way as a massive green bubble emerged from the pile, and within that bubble was the Fusion Android himself, beaten and barely standing despite his shield.

Inside the shield, Rexler's head was absolutely buzzing. The attack was far more powerful than he had anticipated, and as a result it had left him in a pretty bad condition. He could feel his body about ready to collapse in on itself if he suffered any more serious blows like that, though he pushed himself to stand up straight and attempt to look his approaching enemy's in the eye with his own slightly blurred ones. The Android did a quick sense across the city to see what had become of the citizens, and felt his hands clenching into fists the moment he felt barely any life at all remaining.

Ereedika:"Impressive. You actually managed to survive. You're quite tough for a mere mortal"

Rexler:"(Gasp)…I'm just full of surprises…(gasp)…want me to show you?!" he asked as his shield dispersed and his aura was sent into a flux.

The Fusion Hybrid then threw both his arms out to his sides like he was a star, created a golden energy ball at the end of each of his hands, right before he slammed his wrists together and fused the two KI blasts into one basketball sized blast at the end of each of his clawed hands. After pumping enough KI into the attack to amplify its power further, the Android exclaimed the name of his technique "HYPER FUSION BLAST!" and unleashed a giant 60-foot-tall and wide golden beam of energy that rocketed down the streets and homed in on the two Gods.

However, right at the last second, the two-deities leapt into the air to avoid the attack, causing the Hyper Fusion Blast to propel further down the streets before eventually colliding with a skyscraper and erupting in a massive upwards explosion that only destroyed the building due to Rexler's control over his attack. After the attack was unleashed, the son of Cranage had disappeared from sight, leaving the two Gods constantly looking around the area for any sign of him, only to be given a clear idea when their target came dropping down from above and slammed his right elbow directly into the Omega Gods back and sent him straight down to the streets below.

Harishin:"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MASTER!" he screamed as he rushed to attack the Android.

Upon reaching the Fusion Hybrid, the fake Mangham attempted to karate chop his opponent on the neck, though with an expertly timed right rising block, Rexler stopped the attack and left his opponent open for a quick left reverse punch to the ribs, temporarily knocking the wind from his lungs, right before he rushed back and engaged in a skirmish with the one who dared lay a hand on his creator. Not long after he had begun to battle one deity, the Android was forced to battle another as Ereedika rushed back into the skies and aimed to attack the mortal from behind, forcing Rexler to turn his body to the left and go on the defensive against the two Gods.

Unfortunately, it became too clear too soon that the son of Carnage was outmatched against these two combatants, and as a result became overpowered when Harishin and Ereedika landed a roundhouse kick to his face off their right and left leg respectively, right before they sent the Android flying across the city with a spinning hook kick to the face off their opposite leg. Eventually, Rexler collided back first with the side of a building and became stuck due to his pure exhaustion and fatigue, though that didn't stop him from trying to pry himself free as his two opponents slowly hovered down before him.

Rexler:"Okay…judging by how…you called him Master…I know you ain't…my Logan…so who the fuck are you?!"

Ereedika:"He is my greatest creation, and shall be my instrument to bringing this Universe it's due **punishment** "

Rexler:"Punishment?! For what?!"

Harishin:"That, is something you aren't going to have the chance to find out"

The son of Cranage then attempted to rush forward and strike his enemies in one last desperate struggle, though in the blink of an eye, the fake-Hybrid rushed forward, created a purple energy blade around his right hand like his creator, and then stabbed the blade straight through the Androids stomach, forcing him to puke out some blood as he began to scream in agony. The more the deity twisted and pushed his blade further, the more Rexler screamed and struggled in agony and vain, knowing he could not free himself but refused to accept defeat.

"The more you struggle, the greater the pain you experience. Just give up and die like the rest of the people in this city did"

Rexler:"GO…FUCK… ** _YOURSELF_**!" he roared in the fake-Hybrids face as his power somehow sky-rocketed.

In an instant, the Androids green bubble shield from earlier burst up around his body, breaking Harishin's blade and forcing him to step back as a small crater was created in the building where Rexler had previously been trapped. Then, whilst the two deities were still caught off-guard by the sudden change of events, the Fusion Hybrid thrusted his right arm out and pointed his palm to face his two opponents, right before he screamed "SUCK IT! HYPER ENERGY WAVE!" and unleashed a humungous burst of purple KI from his hand that grew to consume the two Gods and shake the entire city.

After taking a few deep breathes in an attempt to regain his energy, the Android soon dropped the arm he used to unleash his attack, right before his KI cut off and caused him to collapse face first into the street below due to expending all of his little remaining energy in his last attack. Unfortunately, as he soon found out, his attack had done very little against the two deities, as when the smoke finally cleared, the two had little more than a few burns and marks on their clothing and skin.

Ereedika:"A valiant effort, but a useless one at that…" he remarked as he and his creation landed before the downed warrior, dusting off his clothes at the same time.

Rexler:"It…might not…have done much…against you…but it still did something…"

Harishin:"And what would that be?"

Rexler:" **It brought my back up** "

Just as a confused expression found its way onto the faces of both deities, a large figure came charging from above, wrapped his arms around Harishin's waist from behind, and proceeded to tackle him into and through the very building that Rexler was previously stuck in the side of. Following this, Ereedika span around to investigate the energy signature approaching him from behind and was gifted a right hook across the face courtesy of a second figure with a robotic arm, resulting in the Omega God being sent flying through the same hole in the building created by his creation.

After exiting the other side of the building, the dark green deity backflipped to regain control of himself, right before he slammed each of his feet into the floor and used them to drag himself to a halt, conveniently stopping alongside the fake-Mangham as he stood back to his feet. The two Gods' attention then turned to the two figures that had attacked them, landing just in front of the building and taking their fighting stances against the two deities, revealing themselves in the process as Vincent Younge and John Williams.

Vincent:"Sorry we're late to the party. We only just got the invite"

Harishin:"Blast. More wretched mortals to get in our way"

Ereedika:"Worry not, my creation. We shall dispense with them the same way we did their comrade"

John:"Oh great. Not only do we have an Omega God to deal with, but now we've got a fake version of our best friend to fight"

Vincent:"Some month of peace this is turning out to be"

Ereedika:"Have the two of you come to stop us? Because I assure you that you will fail. The Universe will receive its due punishment"

Vincent:"Well aren't you a delight. What do they call you then?"

Ereedika:"You may address me as **Ereedika Shin**. My creation beside me is known as **Harishin Mangham** , moulded after you close friend"

John:"You're the Omega God that freed Mephiles, aren't you?"

Ereedika:"Indeed, as much as I now regret it. I am the **5th** Omega God created by the **Great Overseer** "

John:"The 5th? How many of you are there?"

Ereedika:" **7** in total"

Vincent:"Just like the Chaos Emeralds…there has to be a connection…" he whispered to his comrade.

John:"We'll have to investigate later…" he whispered back.

Harishin:"So far, you **mortals** have succeeded in defeating two of my master's allies. We shall not suffer the same fate"

Ereedika:"Indeed we shan't. Today, we shall give Mobius its due punishment, before moving onto the rest of the Universe"

Vincent:"And just what is this **punishment**?"

Harishin:"For allowing **sentient life** to live on this Planet and **pollute** the Universe with their ideals, Mobius shall be **purged** of all **thinking life** to **begin anew** "

Ereedika:"Just as countless other Planets in this Universe have undergone thanks to our intervention"

Vincent:"You mad men! You'd simply kill off billions of innocent lives for your misguided beliefs?!"

Ereedika:"You have no right to call my intention misguided when you are but a mortal. You have no right to stand on the same level as us Gods and see things from the higher plain that we are allowed to view"

John:"The view from where you stand must be pretty shit then, because in case you didn't realise, the Universe is at peace thanks to the efforts of people on this Planet"

Harishin:"None of that is relevant. You are unable to see the real problem. The inhabitants of this Planet will be eradicated for the sake of greater good"

John:"I hope you know that we can't let you do that"

Harishin:"Your efforts will not matter. In the end, you shall fall"

Vincent:"We'll see about that!"

Following this, the two warriors charged their KI to the max and raised their power levels to their maximum potential, right before the two charged forward to battle the two Gods. Upon reaching their targets, Williams immediately engaged in a skirmish with Shin that took them flying into the distance, at the same time Younge immediately attacked with a spinning right sidekick that, whilst the fake-Mangham did block with a cross block, sent the God skidding across the ground for several meters, coming to a halt as his opponent touched down on the ground not far away from him.

Harishin:"Your power is impressive, I shall praise you for that much mortal, but I am perfectly capable of taking you down with the power I hold. As the clone of Hariko Mangham, I am perfectly capable of achieving the same **transformations** as him!"

The clone then lowered his two fists down by his hips, and after tensing his body and charging his KI for a moment, a powerful yell escaped his lungs as his aura flared up around his body and his power began to sky-rocket. As the deity's KI slowly began to grow exponentially, the Freedom Fighter began to notice small changes happening on his foe's body, changes he was all too familiar with. The fake Mangham's hair began to **spike up** by some unexplainable force, his fur began to spontaneously shift between **black** and **gold** , and the colour of his irises slowly turned from their menacing **orange** to a burning **red**.

Eventually, with one final scream, the fake Mangham's transformation finished in a temporary upwards explosion of **golden** light that consumed his body, and upon clearing away, revealed Harishin stood tall and proud like the God he proclaim himself to be, now in the famous state of a Super Hybrid, identical in appearance to the very man who he imitated, save for his burning red irises compared to the hero's usual bright green eyes, the change in his eye colour also causing the scar on his eye to turn bright red also, and the pitch black sclera's one could become lost in due to their darkness.

Vincent:"You may have access to his transformations, but that doesn't mean I'm going to back down! Not for one second!"

With his own mighty scream, the Hybrid charged his KI to its maximum potential and instantly ascended into his Killed of Sanction state, now looking slightly different this time around after months of training spent perfecting it. Whilst his eyes still turned bright blue and his skin remained its usual red colour, his hair spiked upwards like he was in a Super State of his own, his messy dreadlocks neatened themselves, a pair of bangs exponentially grew out and reached down to his chest, and the tips of said new bangs, dreadlocks, and his tail, became dyed the same blue as his eyes.

Harishin:"So, you wish to face me? Do you really care nothing at all for your **best friend** that you're perfectly willing to attack him without hesitation?" he chuckled as he raised his right hand and recreated the purple energy blade around his hand.

Vincent:"Don't you dare try and preach to me after all the harm you've caused. You bear the face of the man I hold more respect for than anyone in this life. You dishonour his reputation as this Planets protector through your heinous acts. You disrespect the legend of my best friend, and as is my duty as his Knight, I shall not allow your actions to continue!"

With that, the cyborg tensed his robotic arm for a moment, right before a long sharp blade extended out of his forearm and formed a small sword around his hand. After staring one another down for a moment, the two tightened their grips on their individual weapons, right before they began sprinting towards each other and prepared to slice their enemy a new one. On his approach, Harishin leapt into the air and preformed a 360 flip, finishing his manoeuvre the moment he and Vincent closed the distance between themselves, and each swung their blades out to attack the other, only for their weapons to clash as the fake-Hybrid landed back on his feet, and the cyborg Hybrid dragged himself to a halt.

Wasting no time to attack again, Younge swung his weapon from his left to his right with the intentions of cutting open a hole in his opponent's stomach, though the fake-Mangham easily avoided the attack by sidestepping back, and avoided the next attack that came with the same amount of effort, manoeuvring his body to the right as the Freedom Fighter brought his weapon above his head and then sliced it downwards in an attempt to slice the deity in half. Unfortunately, due to his attack missing, the KOS warrior was left wide open as the Super Hybrid swung his left fist in an uppercut that struck the mortal in the jaw and caused him to stagger back by a few steps.

With his opponent off guard, Harishin swayed his blade from right to left trying to chop off Vincent's head, right before he swung his blade in the opposite direction to try and chop him in half, though both attacks were avoided by Younge with quick steps backwards. Before he could mount his own attack, Younge was forced onto the defensive as the fake Mangham brought his blade above his head and attempted to slice the cyborg clean in half, though failed as the Freedom Fighter managed to bring his blade up fast enough to halt the fake Hybrids assault. With quick thinking, the KOS warrior took advantage of his position, and sent the puppet of the Omega God skidding across the street with a well-placed left sidekick to the chest, right before he charged after him.

* * *

Across the city, John and Ereedika's battle had moved from the skies to the streets, as the Super Android made a charge for the Omega God and launched his right fist out to strike him in the head, only for the deity to block the attack using left forearm, the collision between their two limbs creating a small shockwave that shook the buildings around them. Immediately following this, Williams brought his left leg up and attempted to roundhouse kick Shin across the jaw, however with a right outer block, Ereedika halted the attack in place, right before he used that block to knock John's attack out of the way and leave him open for a left jab to the stomach that sent him skidding across the floor for several meters, dragging his heels into the concrete to bring himself to a halt.

Just as the Freedom Fighter came to a halt, he watched as Shin thrusted his left arm forward and created a purplish black KI blast at the end of his palm, right before he exclaimed "GOD SPLITTER!" and fired off the blast in the form of a 10-foot-tall and wide ball of devastation. Luckily, moments before it could collide with his body, Williams managed to leap into the air and out of the way as the blast erupted into a massive explosion that consumed the area, whilst he simultaneously raised each of his hands and pointed them directly at his opponent. Upon reaching the appropriate altitude above the city, two orange balls of KI appeared at the end of his palm and exploded into two huge beams of KI that began racing towards the deity the moment he exclaimed "HELL FLASH!" from above.

The beams collided with the Gods point of standing a moment later, causing a humungous explosion of light to occur across the city as several other KI beams began to burst out of the ground and rocket into the skies above. When the Android was sure he had hit his target and inflicted some damage, he dispersed his attack and lowered his arms from their attacking position and into his guard, all the while he used his advance built in systems to try and find his target. Unfortunately, Williams soon discovered his attack had failed, as Shin teleported behind him and used his left hand to deal a karate chop to the Freedom Fighters neck and temporarily disrupt his nervous system long enough to make the mortal begin falling uncontrollably to the ground.

Luckily, just before he hit the ground, John's systems rebooted and allowed him to regain control of himself at the last second, giving him the chance to backflip just as he was about to hit the concrete and land on his feet before skidding himself to a halt. Around him, he witnessed the effects of his Hell Flash on the area, as several huge holes and potholes had burst through the concrete due to the beams that followed his attack, and just a few meters away from him he could see the giant crater which was a result of the main two beams of the Hell Flash.

Whilst he was temporarily distracted by the scenery, Shin charged up his energy blade around his right hand and dropped down to slice the Android in half, though ended up only hitting the ground and creating a small split in the street as the mortal sidestepped out of the way of the attack. Upon grinding himself to a halt once more at the same time the Omega God dispersed his energy weapon, the two warriors charged towards one another and engaged in a skirmish on the ground, one which consisted mainly of the two throwing different hand strikes and countering one another, occasionally throwing a kick of some kind every few attacks.

After Chaos knows how many attacks and strikes were unleashed, John was given a chance to do some serious damage to his opponent, as Ereedika swung a left hook out to hit the Android's jaw, though with a right outer block that was thrown as fast as he could muster, the Omega Gods attack was halted. Using this one opportunity, Williams raised his left fist to Shin's stomach, and upon exclaiming "ROCKET PUNCH!" the Freedom Fighters fist burst off of his arm, collided with the deity's stomach, and proceeded to carry him flying down the street before eventually colliding with the side of a building with enough force to bring the entire thing down on the God.

Just a moment later, the Freedom Fighters fist came bursting through one side of the rubble left over from the collapsed building and proceeded to fly back to its owner before he caught it and reattached it to his arm. To ensure he had enough time to initiate what he had planned, John channel some of his KI into his right hand as he extended his arm and pointed his palm to face the now shaking pile of rubble, right before he exclaimed "HELL'S BEAM!" and fired off a massive 30-foot-tall and wide orange beam that raced down the streets, collided with the pile of rubble, and consumed Shin into another giant orange explosion that shook the city and caused several nearby buildings to collapse.

With his opportunity to put his plans into action, John activated his communicator and scrolled through his contacts, stopping upon landing at Mephilisa's name and calling her as fast as he could whilst remaining on guard for when his opponent re-emerged for battle.

* * *

 **Across the Planet, on the Sky Patrol, 11:42am…**

…in the bedroom of the two young Freedom Fighters, there laid the young couple sprawled across their shared bed, Laura with her arms and legs wrapped around her lover's body as Mephilisa held her close using her right hand whilst stroking her partners hair with the other. Though it couldn't be seen due to the sheets partially covering their body, the two young teens were bare naked and covered in sweat, as well as several bite and kiss marks on different areas of their bodies. After the two had regained their breathe from their previous activities, the two turned to one another and shared a cheeky smirk, right before the Mangham placed a quick kiss on her partners forehead, earning a small giggle in response before Younge sat up and straddled her lover's chest.

Laura:"I'll say this, Mephy…you sure know how to show a girl a good time…" she complimented as she leaned down closer so that hers and her girlfriends face were inches away from one another.

Mephilisa:"I could say the same for you…I've been needing some stress relief like that after all this training we've been doing lately…" she added as her arms slipped around her partners waist and urged her to lay down against her body.

Laura:"Well, the training's certainly doing you good. I could tell how much stronger you've gotten…last time wasn't so _rough_ …" she giggled once more as she gave her lovers shoulder another little nibble.

Mephilisa:"I asked both times if you wanted me to be gentle…"

Laura:"And I believe you know my answer both times you asked…"

Mephilisa:"I think it must have slipped my mind…should I ask you again?" she tempted as her hands ran down her partners incredible figure and landed at her girlfriends-in her opinion-perfectly rounded arse.

Laura:"Go on…" she tempted as her own hands slowly moved down closer to her girlfriend's chest.

Suddenly, a small beeping interrupted their moment, and as they turned to the side where a small bedside table resided, they found the Mangham's communicator going off at a certain pitch.

Mephilisa:"That's odd…" she remarked as she sat up whilst keeping Younge straddling her lap.

Laura:"What is?" she asked as her partner reached over and grabbed the communicator.

Mephilisa:"It's a distress call from John… **level 7** …didn't think anyone would put out a warning that high during this time…" she commented to herself before she put the communicator to her ear and answered the call.

"This is Mephilisa. What's going on, John?"

John (on com):"The Omega God from before has resurfaced, and he's brought back up!"

Mephilisa:"What kind of backup?"

John (on com):"He's created a clone of your father named Harishin that's entirely under his control and is incredibly powerful! Vincent's holding him off, but I don't think he's gonna last much longer!" he shouted over the ear piece, right as an explosion was heard in the background.

Mephilisa:"I'll round up the others and be there as quick as I can" she stated as her girlfriend rolled off of her and the young Mangham stepped off of the bed.

John (on com):"Just hurry! I have a feeling we aren't going to last much longer!" he informed before the communicator shut off.

Laura:"Be careful. After what I heard about Jenosaido, these Omega Gods are nothing to scoff about…" she explained whilst covering herself in the sheets as her partner finished changing.

Mephilisa:"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Stay here where its safe and see if you can inform my dad and the others about what's happening"

Laura:"I will. Go kick ass, Mephy"

Mephilisa:"Count on it" she remarked before embracing her partner with a goodbye kiss, and then proceeded to Instant Transmission across the Planet.

* * *

 **Angel Island, minutes later…**

…upon landing outside the shrine area, Mephilisa was ready to sprint towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and retrieve her 3 comrades, though found herself stopping short the moment she spotted Alician simply lying on the steps of the Master Emeralds shrine. Upon sensing a new energy in the area, the Kikari opened her previously closed eyes and turned to the source of the new KI, though soon found herself sitting up the moment the young teen ran towards her.

Alician:"Mephilisa?"

Mephilisa:"Alician? Weren't you in the Chamber?"

Alician:"I got out a few minutes ago and was taking a nap. I've had my fill of training for now. The other two began to work on other things anyway"

Mephilisa:"Well we need to get in there and bring them with us. We have a problem"

Alician:"What's going on?"

Mephilisa:"The Omega God from before has resurfaced and brought back up in the form of a clone of my father. John and Vincent are holding them off now but they're going to need our help soon enough"

Alician:"Then we should head out there right now. We can put a stop to them together"

Mephilisa:"But what about Harikan and Xanaks? We could use the extra firepower!"

Alician:"Not an option. Before I left, the two of them entered a comatose meditative state to help refine their KI and power. They were close to achieving another Form, so they decided it would be the best way to spend their time. No matter what we try, we won't be able to wake them up until their time in the state is up"

Mephilisa:"Well how much longer do we have to wait?"

Alician:"Out here, about another 20-30 minutes"

Mephilisa:"Damn. That's still nearly a week in the Chamber. We can't afford to wait that long. Alright, me and you will go together and see if we can put a stop to them by ourselves"

Alician:"Sounds like a plan. Let's roll!"

Following a nod in understanding from her younger comrade, Bronack flared up her aura as the Mangham did the same, right before the two took off across the Planet to assist their fellow warriors in their battle against the deities.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Tyrus' Dimension…**

…outside the God of Destructions alien palace and in the massive pale green field beside the large lake, resided the group of Freedom Fighters and the two deities' currently in the dimension. Whilst Hariko was busy sparring with Cobran, Drako, Knuckles and Sonic, Carnage was doing a medical check-up on Shadow and Tails, Xiro was overseeing the individual training of Blaze and Ice, Dracton was meditating with Flare and Silver, Abigail was having a conversation with Elexia whilst she was resting, and Ujun and Tyrus sat off to the side watching the whole event.

With his famous speed that had improved severally from his training, Sonic rushed his comrade with his trademark spin dash, only to have his spin ball form be grabbed by the Mangham's right hand, and then be thrown straight into Drako's stomach as he attempted an attack from behind, resulting in both warriors being launched into a nearby rock formation. Following this, Hariko sidestepped out of the way as Knuckles came crashing down from above and planted his fists into the point his comrade had once stood, right before the Hybrid dropped down onto his left hand and preformed a spinning sweep on the echidna with his left leg, and then followed up his attack with a quick right reverse punch to the stomach upon flipping back to his feet.

Just then, the sound of air rushing across the area from someone accelerating at high enough speeds to fly rang out in the Hybrids ears, prompting him to quickly spin around and grab Cobran's hands with his own as he reached him. Before long, their auras flared up around their bodies as their power began to skyrocket, with the two combatants beginning to push against one another with every last ounce of power they could summon.

As tiny chunks of the ground started to be ripped from their place and hover in the air before being disintegrated, several of their nearby comrades were thrown off their feet by the created shockwaves, and as a spider web of cracks slowly began to weave its way through the floor, the two rivals exploded into their Super Hybrid States and began to intensify the struggle even greater than it previously was. It was only after the surrounding area began to shake and all other nearby members began to be blown back did the Guardian God finally intervene, teleporting between the two and using his immense power to simply push the two away from each other and force them back to their base states.

Ujun:"Didn't I tell the two of you not to transform in this session?"

Hariko:"Hehe! Sorry, Ujun!" he chuckled whilst scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Cobran:"Guess we got carried away after not fighting in so long" he remarked as he cracked his neck.

Sonic:"If you guys are gonna break the rules, you could at least give us a heads up" he scalded as he cracked his back upon getting off of Drako.

Tyrus:"And maybe not level my fields…" he growled under his breathe, though everyone still heard him.

Cobran:"I suppose I'm still adjusting to Demi-God KI…" he remarked as he clenched and unclenched his fists a few times to feel the power coursing through his veins.

Xiro:"Give it some time. You get there eventually"

Hariko:"And I guess I'm still adjusting to having my God Form at the snap of my fingers. I've got so much power to use with such ease"

Shadow:"That does raise the question; how did you reacquire the transformation?"

There was a moment of silence between the heroes, as Hariko turned to his comrades and shared a silent conversation between them, eventually reaching the conclusion that made the Mangham sigh before he turned to the time travelling hedgehog.

Hariko:" **Mephiles** came to Mobius"

Silver:"Mephiles? You mean-?"

Hariko:"The other half of Iblis, yes. He attacked the Planet and was ready to combine into Solaris upon our defeat before laying waste to the rest of the Universe"

Xiro:"He pushed Hariko to his limits and allowed his body to reactivate the Super Hybrid God Form upon finding his balance between being a mortal and God"

Blaze:"So, you defeated him then?"

Hariko:"Yes. I ensured whatever scraps remained of him were incinerated in the Sun"

Sonic:"But wait, what about Iblis? Is he still sealed away?"

Another moment of silence followed, as Hariko turned to his robotic comrade for confirmation, and received a solemn nod in return.

Hariko:"No. **I destroyed him** "

And it was with that sentence that, in an instant, Silver's anger skyrocketed, and he rushed forward to plant a right hook straight across the Hybrid Gods cheek, though did nothing except nudge him.

Silver:"YOU. DID. WHAT?! WHEN?!"

Hariko:" **Months** ago"

However, unlike his last remark, this one made the white hedgehog stumble back for a second, as an expression of fear crossed his face for but a moment, though soon returned to pure fury a second later.

Silver:"WHY WASN'T I TOLD?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT EFFECT THIS COULD HAVE ON THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM?!"

Hariko:"The hope is a positive one"

Blaze:"Logan, do you know what the consequences of changing time are? For all we know, erasing Iblis here and now could've resulted in us **never having a future**. Our entire Universe itself could've collapsed in on itself in just moments. Silver could've ceased to exist right here and now because the Future he grew up in is no longer the Future that will happen! There are so many ways things could have or could go wrong! You can't just take risks like that without knowing what effect it could have on the Multiverse"

Hariko:"Actually, we **all** have some experience with timelines and how they work"

Silver:"How?"

Hariko:"In the **previous Multiverse** , my son and Xiro's son came to our Universe, the **Prime Universe** , from an **alternate timeline**. This timeline was as **prime** as our own and had **every** possibility of becoming our world had other factors not been in effect. When that timeline was **destroyed** , Harikan and Xanaks continued to live in our Universe without much effect on the world around themselves, since this was the timeline they were meant to be part of. Because of things that happened in our **Timeline** , Harikan and Xanaks' timeline was **created** , and whilst it was still as Prime as the actual Prime Universe, it was technically a **Parallel Timeline/Universe** "

Silver:"Where are you going with this?"

Hariko:"A few years ago, in **this Universe** , we had another encounter with someone from the **Future** , claiming that things happening in the **present** would influence his **world in the Future**. However, even after **preventing** the things that would've **created** the **Future Warrior's Timeline** , it was still the **same** as when he left it upon **returning**. The reason for this is, because of **our intervention** by his hand, because events were **changed** from how **destiny** wrote them to take place, the Future he came from that would've been **our** own was turned into an **alternate Timeline/Universe** , completely **separate** from our own"

Blaze:"So you're saying that because Iblis was **destroyed** instead of **sealed away** in **this** Timeline, the Future that **Silver** comes from is no longer the Future of **our** Prime Universe, and is instead the Future of a _now_ **completely different Timeline**?"

Hariko:"Precisely. Silver's Future **still** takes place where Iblis is sealed away, but not in **our** Universe. Not in **our** Timeline"

Xiro:"Such is the effect of the **Multiverse Theory** ; that **every** action that **could** and **couldn't** be taken **creates** an **entirely different set of Universes** where those **actions** **_were_** or **_weren't_** taken"

Silver:"Then that means…when I return to **my** Future…I'm not going **forward in Time** …I'm going **to another Universe** … **another Timeline** …"

Hariko:"A **timeline** in which everyone is still safe and able to have a happy life because the **me** of **that World** did decide to seal Iblis away" he remarked as he placed a hand upon the time travellers shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't fear for the safety of your World. You didn't fail in Protecting it. Rather, we've ensured it is safer than ever since it does not have to face the threat of the Omega Gods"

Silver:"I…I suppose you're right…"

With that, the white hedgehog looked back at his comrade with a smile upon his face once more and met the Hybrid God in a handshake to ensure him there was no hard feelings.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. I shouldn't have gotten so angry"

Hariko:"You have no need to apologise. After all you've done to ensure your Future is protected, you have every right to get angry about someone possibly jeopardizing that safety"

Drako:"Though that does pose another question; if **Silver's** Future no longer takes place, then what does **our** Future have in stall?"

Elexia:"There's still the Omega Gods to defeat after all"

Silver:"I still have my Chronos Emerald. I can travel to this Timelines Future and see what we have to look forward to" he explained as he pulled of the famous Orange Emerald.

Sonic:"Couldn't hurt to look"

Dracton:"Hey, Ujun. Do the Gods have anything against Time Travel?"

Ujun:"Only in serious cases. This is harmless"

Silver:"Very well. Due to differences in Time, I could be a while"

Knuckles:"Just try and find out as much as you can"

With a nod in conformation, the time traveller raised the Emerald to the sky an exclaimed "CHRONOS CONTROL!" right before he disappeared in a bright flash of orange light.

* * *

 **Westopolis, 12:03pm…**

…at a speed faster than he was able to perceive, the KOS warrior was gifted a left hook straight across the face that very nearly broke his jaw, right before the now Ascended Super Hybrid (appearance of which was still identical to the original baring the bright green irises and scar) followed up his attack by swinging his blade from right to left, and in the process of doing so sliced his foe across the stomach and left a massive bleeding red line across his body. Whilst clutching at his injury with his free hand, Younge desperately attempted to use his blade to block the fake-Mangham's incoming attack, but ultimately, the cyborg Hybrid was thrown into the air and had his blade sliced from his arm as the fake-Hybrid used his bladed hand to uppercut the mortals body off the ground.

Due to the disorientation that came with getting thrown off of his feet, Vincent was completely helpless as his opponent grabbed his leg using his free hand just seconds after he was uppercutted, right before Harishin did a 180 on the spot whilst swinging the mortal above his head, and then proceeded to slam the Hybrid's body into the ground with enough force to create a spider web of cracks around the point he impacted the concrete. Despite his opponent still having a grip upon him, the Freedom Fighter attempted to pull his face from the dirt and stand to his feet, only to be swung above the fake Mangham's head once again and thrown face first into the ground once more as another spider web of cracks was created, this one even bigger than the last.

Harishin:"Is this truly all the mortals of Mobius can muster to challenge the might of the Gods? I'm disappointed…" he spat as he stepped closer to his opponent whilst raising his blade above his head in preparation to end the man's life.

A moment later, the God brought his blade down to slice the mortal in half, however, with reactions that surprised the deity himself, Younge managed to launch his broken blade up to meet that of his opponents and succeeded in holding back the fake Mangham's attack even as he began to apply more pressure in the hopes of overpowering the Freedom Fighter and ending his life. In the most baffling turn of events, not only did the cyborg manage to stand back to his feet whilst keeping his enemy's attack at bay, but he also managed to push him back, taking one step forward at a time and forcing Harishin to take one back in return.

Vincent:"It's not over yet…!" he growled as his aura flared up around him and his power began to skyrocket.

With that, Younge threw his arm upwards and launched the fake Mangham's arm and energy attack upwards as a result, right before the cyborg retracted his blade and transformed his metal arm into its cannon form, and then proceeded to unleash a humungous 40 foot tall and wide blue beam of energy that consumed the deity and carried him flying across the city for several miles, right until the wave finally reached its climax and erupted in a massive explosion of blue light that shook the city.

The cyborg managed to keep his cannon held in place for a few more moments, though eventually he became overwhelmed by the fatigue overtaking him due to his injuries and was forced to use his cannon arm to support himself as he collapsed onto his knees. When he had regained some semblance of energy, Younge lifted his head to stare into the smoke created by his attack, searching for any sign of his opponent with the hope he had managed to finish him, though as a familiar purple energy blade sliced the smoke in half and caused it to dissipate, revealing the puppet of the Omega Gods once more, Vincent took pride in the face he had at least managed to seriously harm him due to the intense burns and bruises running across his body and the patches of ripped clothing.

Harishin:"A valiant effort, though ultimately worthless…" he spat on his approach to the Freedom Fighter, as he clicked his fingers and caused his clothing to reform, though his injuries remained.

Vincent:"Nifty trick…shame it doesn't do the same for your injuries…" he chuckled as the shadow of his opponent loomed over him.

Harishin:"A mere nuisance I can ignore with little effort. Unfortunately, the same will not be said about the injuries you shall soon receive…" he remarked as he raised his blade above his head, where it doubled in size upon the deity pumping more KI into his weapon.

Vincent:"Oh… good… **Chaos** …where did you learn your lines? Cheesy villain school? Villainous remarks for the inexperienced? Mother of Mobius! I've heard more terrifying remarks from Logan after I **stole his sandwich**! _His_ **_sandwich_**! And that's not even a joke!"

Harishin:"The more you continue to yammer on, the more you continue to delay the inevitable, so just shut your pipe already!"

Vincent:"You see? Now _that_ was decent" he remarked as he waved his fleshy hand at his opponent to emphasise his point.

Unfortunately, this only angered the fake-Mangham, and caused him to lash out against his opponent and launch him skidding back first down the streets with a kick to the face using his right leg. When Younge finally came to a halt upon crashing into a small pile of broken bricks, the fake-Hybrid teleported before him and readied his blade to destroy the Freedom Fighter where he stood, only to be sent skidding back first himself down the street when a mysterious figure appeared from nowhere and literally dropped kicked the deity from above. The moment Vincent was sure Harishin was far away from him, he looked up to see the identity of his savour and grew relieved upon realising the green skinned warrior before him was the Kikari Goddess herself Alician.

Alician:"Need some help?" she asked as she turned back to her comrade and helped him stand to his feet.

Vincent:"I don't think I'd mind. Glad you're here Alician. Did you come alone?"

"No, she didn't" answered a voice from above, who let themselves be known as Mephilisa upon landing alongside her soon to be sister-in-law.

Vincent:"Glad the two of you are here. Where's Xanaks and Harikan?"

Alician:"They entered the special training state and it's still going to be a few days in the Chamber before they reawaken"

Vincent:"Damn. That's at least another 20 minutes or so"

Alician:"If we fight hard enough, we can hopefully deal with these two in that time"

"Is that so?" remarked a voice the 3 were familiar with, but one they did not enjoy hearing at this moment.

As the group turned their attention to the source of the voice, they found none other than Harishin stalking towards them, energy blade at the ready to strike at a moment's notice, all the while he looked upon his new opponents like they were his prey. Knowing the inevitable, Alician and Mephilisa took their individual fighting stances, all the while Vincent transformed his cannon arm back to normal, and then tightened both of his fists in preparation for what would come next.

"Do you truly think that 2 **mortals** could defeat a warrior **crafted** by a **God**?" he mocked as he waved his arms and motioned to himself in a very elegant manner.

Mephilisa:"Well you know what they say about handmade **toys** ; they're easily **breakable** " she all but spat at her opponent as he halted his march.

Harishin:"Tut, tut, **Mephilisa** …you should know when to have to more respect when speaking to someone **higher above you**. _Did I not raise you better than that_?"

Mephilisa:"You are not my father. He would never stoop to your level-!"

Suddenly, a massive crash echoed throughout the area, right as a huge burst of smoke blasted out of the side of a nearby building-creating a huge hole in the process-at the same time Ereedika and John came flying out of it with the Omega God's right hand firmly grasping the face of the Android. Upon reaching the ground just a few meters to the side of the Freedom Fighters, the two grinded to a halt as the deity forced Williams head further into the floor as they skidded across the ground, right before the God removed his grip upon the mortal and teleported by his comrade's side.

Ereedika:"It would seem we have even more mortals to deal with"

Harishin:"Yes, and these two could be slightly trickier to deal with. However, they shall fall like all the rest"

Alician:"Don't count on it"

Upon finishing her sentence, the Goddess unleashed a mighty scream from the bottom of her lungs, right before she ascended into her Super Kikari transformation, creating cracks in the ground she and her allies stood on. Following her example, the daughter of the Hybrid God tensed her body, and transformed into her own Super Hybrid 3 Form, creating a similar effect on the already damaged street. A wave of silence washed over the area momentarily, as the two sides stared one another down, the group of heroes awaiting their opponents next move as the two villains analysed the boost in power the mortals had received. After several moments, the silence was broken by Harishin, as he let out a small chuckle, at the same time Ereedika smirked ever so slightly.

Harishin:"Do you believe yourselves the only ones capable of **transforming**?" he asked as he dispersed his energy blade.

The fake Hybrid then spread his legs out into a horse-riding stance whilst lowering his fists down by his hips, and after tensing his body for a few seconds and charging his KI, his golden and electrified aura flared up around his body as he began to roar at the top of his lungs. As the deity's KI slowly began to grow exponentially, the Freedom Fighters began to notice changes happening across his body, changes that spelled trouble for all of them. Slowly, the clone's **hair** began to **grow out** exponentially, the **lightening** around his body began to **spark** with more **intensity** , and the colour of his irises and scar slowly turned from their menacing **green** to a clean **white**.

Eventually, with one final scream, the fake Mangham's transformation finished in a temporary upwards explosion of **golden** light that consumed his body, forcing the heroes and even the puppets creator to shield their eyes as not to be blinded despite the explosion being small. When the light cleared away, there Harishin stood tall once more, only now he was in the famous state of Super Hybrid 3, identical in appearance to the very man who he imitated.

"You forgot; I am Hariko Mangham's **equivalent**. Whatever he can do, so can I, including **transform** to such incredible levels of power" he explained as he lowered his arms down by his side in a fashion that begged to be admired.

Vincent:"Even for all his power, Ereedika **can't** create a being that can transform into a **Super Hybrid God**. There **is** a **limit** to his power" he whispered to his companions.

Alician:"Though can we measure up to that limit?"

Mephilisa:"I don't care what power he's got. I'm going to pound his face into the dirt"

Before her teammates could argue, the SH3 charged forward at a speed that surprised even the two Gods present and gifted the copy of her father a right hook across the jaw in the same fashion that he would do so, her technique and position identical to her father's in every way possible. This blow launched the fake Mangham flying across the area, through the side of one building, and backflipping onto the street a moment later before he dragged his heels into the floor to stop himself. The young Mangham appeared from the whole created in the building a second later and landed before the copy of her father before slipping back into her fighting stance.

Harishin:"Do you think this wise, **dear _daughter_**? Fighting back against **your _father_**?" he chuckled as he cracked his jaw.

Mephilisa:"Like I said before, **you're not my father** "

Harishin:"Perhaps not, but I am the one who's going to send you to the grave"

Upon taking one step forward, the two warriors charged towards one another and closed the distance between them in milliseconds, clashing their right forearms together into an X shape upon reaching one another, right before they began to use all of their power in an attempt to overpower their opponent, causing their auras to dance wildly around their bodies as they began to use more and more power. When it became clear their struggle would not deicide a clear victor, the two SH3s retracted their right arms and launched their left fists forward to clash against one another, right before they exploded into a skirmish with one another that slowly travelled across the city and weaved them in and out of the space between buildings.

* * *

Whilst the two Mangham's went at it with each other across the city, there the Super Kikari, KOS warrior and Omega God still stood, neither one having moved a muscle since their comrades took off just moments earlier. Despite his condition, John was managing to watch the stare down between his teammates and their opponent, desperately waiting for one of them to make the next move and continue the inevitable battle. After a few moments of silence, Bronack turned to the cyborg and gave him a quick signal using her hands, right before he nodded in response and teleported out of sight.

Alician:"It's just the two of us now, **Omega God** "

Ereedika:"Call me **Ereedika** , Miss Bronack. And yes, it would seem we are alone. Just two **Deity's** standing face to face. You have become a **Goddess** yourself, have you not, **Alician**?"

Alician:"So what if I have?" she almost spat as she grew slightly on edge by her opponent's knowledge of her.

Ereedika:"Why do you waste your time affiliating yourself with these wretched mortals? All they do is poison this Universe and infester it with problems. Would you not feel better standing above them all as they burn for their transactions against higher beings such as ourselves?"

Alician:"You must be pretty messed up to believe such heinous things about the people of this Universe. The very same people that the **Gods created** "

Ereedika:"And in their creation, mistakes were made that caused their designs to be flawed. Yet you still did not answer my question. If you are a being that stands above those who surround you on a daily basis, then why do you bother wasting your time in their presence? Why do you not leave behind your former duties and stand where you belong; above all other beings as they burn for their transgressions against the Gods and all the Universe?" he asked as he held his arms out to the sides like he was physically weighing the options of his questions equally.

Alician:"I was never always a God. I was once one of those 'wretched mortals' as you call them. One who has apparently committed crimes against the Gods, the very kind I have now become, just the same as Hariko and Dracton. If we were to abandon our former selves and stand always as the Gods you speak of, then why should we not be punished for our supposed former crimes we committed against our very race? Why should we not burn like the rest of the Universe?"

Ereedika:"A great question, Miss Bronack, and one with a great answer. However, I do not believe you ask these questions because you wish to have a philosophical discussion, and more so because you are trying to-"

Just then, as if the deity was about to eat his own words, Vincent came flying in from Shin's right, socked him across the face with a left hook powerful enough to knock him off-guard, and then as the cyborg proceeded to drag his heels into the floor and skid down the street, he span around and fired off a powerful KI blast from his cannon arm that collided with the Omega Gods body and erupted into a massive explosion of smoke. Upon grinding to a halt-conveniently right beside his friend-Younge reached over to his fallen teammate, slung his arm over his shoulder to support him, and took off across the city just as his attack began to die down and the smoke began to clear.

"-distract me…" he finished with sheer annoyance as the smoke around him disappeared, revealing him to barely be phased by the attack he had just suffered.

Alician:"Yeah, I was, but now you've got me interested. What is this 'great answer' to my question?" she asked as the deity finished dusting off his clothes.

Ereedika:"The fact that you have managed to surpass the limitations of the mortal realm and stand upon the same podium as the Gods shows you were crafted differently than every other mortal being in this Universe and all others. Whatever crimes you did commit mean nothing now that you are a God. As deity's, we are pure and free of impurity and sin. All actions we take are for the benefit of a greater Utopia that we are supposed to create and protect"

Alician:"Your outlook on the Universe is flawed. Just because we are Gods does not mean we are free of sin or wrong doing. And just because the beings of the Universe were created as mortals does not mean they have wronged the very deity's who created them"

Ereedika:"It seems I was wrong about you. Your outlook is the one that is flawed, as you cannot see from the higher point of being that we Gods possess. Despite being a God, you have not ascended above the level of mortals"

Alician:"I'd rather forever be a mortal than some psychopathic murderous excuse for a God"

Ereedika:"So be it!" he exclaimed as he threw his right arm out to the side and flared up his energy blade once more.

Following this, the deity charged towards the Kikari as she did the same to him, causing the two to meet halfway between their previous standing points in a clash of blades and fists that levelled the surrounding block.

* * *

After skirmishing for several moments, the two Mangham's temporarily stopped as they each attempted to strike with a righty roundhouse kick, only for both their attacks to clash against each other with enough force to unleash a powerful shockwave, and thus began a struggle for dominance once more between the two Super Hybrid 3s. Eventually, the two retracted their attacks after realising they would gain nothing by prolonging their struggle, and thus engaged in another two clashes moments later involving the clash of their left elbows, and one involving their right fists.

It was only after these struggles did the two reengage with their skirmish, only to begin moving so fast that they became invisible to the human eye, with only the spontaneous shockwaves created across the skies of the city being a sign that they were still going at each other's throats. Minutes later, the skirmish was cut short as Mephilisa attempted to land a left hook to the deity's ribs, only to miss as Harishin preformed an anti-clockwise 360 before preforming a left hook kick across the teenager's jaw that sent her flying diagonally downwards towards the streets below. However, moments before the psychokinetic girl could collide with the concrete, the puppet of the Omega Gods rushed down after her and launched her flying across the city with a right roundhouse kick to the stomach.

The young Mangham was sent flying for nearly a full mile before the God interrupted once more, this time teleporting above the flying teenager and launching her flying directly down towards the city with a bicycle kick to the back using his right leg. On her approach to the ground, Mephilisa managed to regain enough control of herself to spin around ready to land on her back and reduce the pain she would receive, whilst also managing to active her KI to slow down her decent to land safely. Unfortunately, Harishin had other ideas in mind, and after racing down to reach his 'daughter' in midfall, he began pummelling her recently raised cross block guard with as many punches as his body could throw, eventually firing off enough attacks that his arms became blurs.

Due to the constant attacks against her person, the Freedom Fighter began to grow closer and closer to the ground as the fake-warrior continued laying down punch after punch with enough force to continuously push her down and allow no chance for her to drop her guard. Eventually, it got to the point Mephilisa finally crashed down into the road and found herself stuck in a small crater as Harishin continued to unleash his incredibly fast and powerful punches into her guard in the hopes he would finally break through. It came to the point where his attacks became so intense that, one by one, some of the skyscrapers surrounding the area began to slowly break apart and collapse around the two, surrounding them in humungous piles of rubble.

After Chaos knows how many punches had been thrown, Harishin drew his right fist back and surrounded it with a burning red flame-like aura that radiated such intense power with its mere presence and prepared to bring it down against his trapped opponent to end her life then and there. However, just before he could do so, a strange bright red aura surrounded each of Mephilisa's hands, right before she uncrossed her arms and thrusted them forward, causing a massive burst of red KI to be unleashed from her body and propel the deity into the skies above.

It took a moment, but the puppet of the Omega Gods managed to exert enough of his KI to stop himself, right before he thrusted his left arm out and pointed his palm to face his opponent as he began to channel his KI for an attack. Before long, a golden and black cored energy blast appeared at the end of his palm, right before he exclaimed "DIVINE RETRIBUTION!" and slung the attack downwards towards his opponent. Just before the young Mangham could attempt to scramble to her feet, the one and only Kikari Goddess teleported in front of her comrade, and with a swift left backhand, deflected the attack out of the city and into the nearby forest, where it exploded out in the form of a giant 10-mile-long and wide dome of devastation that destroyed everything in its path.

Mephilisa:"Alician?!" she managed to burst out through her surprise as she managed to stand back up.

Alician:"Your eagerness to defend your father's reputation is appreciated, but it could lead to your downfall. You take out the Omega God. Leave the copy to me"

Without even offering the opportunity for an argument, the Kikari flared up her aura and took off after the fake-Mangham, engaging him in a skirmish upon meeting with him and soon taking off across the city whilst going bout for bout with him. Before the teenager decided to take off and assist her comrade, she accepted her friend's orders and turned to face the Omega God as he slowly hovered down and landed within the arena of rubble created by his comrade's assault against her.

Ereedika:"Do you think this wise, **mortal**? Taking up arms against a **Deity**?"

Mephilisa:"Maybe not wise, but definitely fun" she remarked as she flared up her aura.

Ereedika:"Impudent mortal…!" he growled as he took his own fighting stance and flared up his own aura.

* * *

The Super Kikari rushed forward and planted her left fist into the SH3's cross block just as he raised it, though continued to apply pressure in an attempt to break through, and as a result managed to push the deity back by a few feet. Upon retracting her fist, Alician immediately launched the very same arm she had used to attack upwards into an outer block as Harishin thrusted his right leg out for a roundhouse kick and ended up clashing his leg against her guard with no success in harming her.

After a few seconds of struggling, the Kikari Goddess managed to shove her opponents leg away from her and was ready to charge forward and tackle him to the ground, only to have her entire face be grabbed by the clone's right hand, right before he began to rocket across the city with his victim in tow. On their journey across the remains of Empire City, the puppet of the Omega Gods ploughed the Freedom Fighter through 3 separate buildings, and upon exit from the final building, threw Bronack flying into the side of another building with enough force to bring the entire thing down in one massive explosion of debris and smoke.

After a few seconds, a red beam of light-that few could identify as Alician-burst out of the smoke and raced across the city to meet the deity above the explosion, where she greeted him with a right knee strike to the stomach that forced the wind from his lungs long enough to allow Bronack to bring both her fists above her head before slamming them down against the fake-Mangham's back, launching him straight through the roof of another building and all the way to the bottom, causing the entire thing to collapse in on him.

Alician:"At this rate, there's not gonna be a city left to rebuild…" she remarked to herself before flaring up her aura and charging down to meet her enemy once again.

* * *

Upon skidding to a halt after the Omega Gods recent blow against her, the psychokinetic girl quickly re-took her fighting stance as she channelled her powers and produced her familiar red aura around her hands, right as Ereedika charged forward and prepared to strike her. Just as the deity was about to hit her, Mephilisa swung her right arm across like she was smacking away a fly and unleashed an invisible burst of KI from her mind, resulting in Shin being smacked in the jaw without even being touched, and ended up being launched to the teenagers right without any control over his flight.

Luckily, the God managed to grip the ground with both hands whilst in mid-flight, and use said grip to push himself into the air and backflip in order to land safely back on his feet. Once he had regained his footing, the deity clawed his left hand as he channelled some of his dormant KI, right before he thrusted his arm upwards like he was lifting something to the sky and exerted the very KI he had been charging. Just a moment later, the ground right underneath the Mangham began to shake, right before a massive purple beam of KI exploded out of the ground and rocketed into the skies above, consuming the Freedom Fighters into its grasp as she held her guard up strong and fought bravely to keep her position on the now devastated ground.

* * *

The power of the attack was so strong, that a 2-mile chasm was created throughout the city, causing several buildings to collapse and erupt in massive explosions of smoke. The damage done began to grow worse overtime, with cracks spreading throughout the roads, streets, buildings, and even the chasm itself, as the Super Kikari and SH3 continued to skirmish against one another. Luckily, before the city could be torn a new one, Harishin managed to land a right sidekick to Alician's chest, hitting her with enough force to send her flying towards another nearby building.

With quick reflexes, the Kikari managed to recover from the blow dealt to her and land gracefully against the side of the skyscraper she was set to hit, right before she burst off of it at such a speed that a crater was created in the side of the building. Upon reaching the fake-Mangham, Bronack attempted to land a left hook against her opponent's jaw, only to have the attack be blocked by a right open hand palm block, right before the deity struck his fellow God with a left knee strike to the stomach that forced a tremendous amount of blood from her mouth as she slowly backed away, clutching at the area she was hit in an attempt to ease the pain.

Harishin:"There's no point continuing. You stand no chance against me"

Alician:"Get bent!" she growled before she spat some of the blood remaining in her mouth into the deity's eye.

Harishin:"GAH! YOU FILTHY MORTAL!" he screamed as he tried to wipe the obstruction in his vision.

Unfortunately, the moment the clone managed to clear his vision, the Freedom Fighter was already one step ahead of him and launched him into the air with a backflip kick using both her legs. Before the puppet of the Omega Gods could even have a chance to recover, the Kikari Goddess struck him in the ribs with a right knee strike powerful enough to cause several buildings around them to collapse, and followed up said strike with a multitude of kicks, starting with a spinning hook kick across the jaw using her left leg, followed by a spinning sidekick to the chest off the same leg, a right roundhouse kick to the ribs that forced a spit of blood from the deity's mouth, and finally a spinning roundhouse kick atop the Gods head that left him disoriented and forced his body downwards.

Using the opportunity, the Freedom Fighter slammed her right elbow down onto the clone's ribs, forcing another spit of blood from his mouth, and then launched him flying once more with another spinning hook kick to the ribs using her right leg. Then, after one massive front flip into the skies above, Bronack came crashing down from above and slammed her feet straight into her opponent's chest with enough force to unleash a powerful shockwave that shattered whatever remaining shards of glass remained in the city, and launched the deity crashing back first into and through one of the freeways that ran through the city, causing a huge chunk of said road to collapse as the fake-Mangham found himself buried in a small crater and shrouded by an explosion of smoke.

Alician:"Time to finish you off!" she exclaimed as she pulled her right hand back by the left side of her face and created a green ball of KI at the end of her palm.

With a quick flick of her arm and wrist and exclamation of the moves name "TRAP SHOOTER!" the Super Kikari tossed her attack down towards her fallen opponent, where-on its approach-the blast split apart into several hundred smaller yet equally powerful blasts that flew twice as fast as the original.

* * *

Across the city, moments before Bronack fired off her attack, the smoke left over from the Omega Gods attack had begun to clear, revealing a somewhat burnt and tired Mephilisa who had managed to keep her guard up and keep herself on the ground the entire time. Just as she managed to regain her composure, Shin rushed forward and pushed the Mangham back down the street as he assaulted her guard with multiple quick-fire punches, though no matter how many she was pummelled with, the teenager would not yield. Unfortunately for her, Ereedika managed to find a flaw in her defence, and with one massive swing of his right leg to the heavens above, the deity managed to disarm Mephilisa's guard and leave her wide open.

Following this, the God thrusted his clawed right hand forward to strike the mortal with the invisible KI built up in his hand, though with her warrior and psychically enhanced reflexes, the Mangham managed to thrust her own clawed and red auraed right hand forward to meet that of the deity's, resulting in the two engaging in a struggle combining their physical and mental capabilities as the KI the two-outputted warred against one another for dominance.

The more pressure and KI the two continued to funnel into their struggle, the more cracks began to spread throughout the ground they stood on, with the power between them growing to the point that chunks of the street around them began to burst out and explode into tiny fractured pieces that hovered in the air due to the intense mental skirmish taking place. After several moments of trying to overpower one another, Ereedika decided the only way to end the skirmish was by cheating, and so instead of allowing the struggle to meet its climax and let the winner be decided fairly by their power, the God dispersed all KI he was charging and retracted his arm.

This act caused the power Mephilisa had been using to fire off in the form of an invisible burst of KI she wasn't prepared to unleash, which, in turn, caused her to stumble forward uncontrollably as the deity sidestepped to the right to both avoid the burst of KI, and place him right beside the mortal as she fell forward. With his opponent in the perfect position for the God to end the battle, Shin raised his right hand above his head and flared up his energy blade, right before he swung his arm downwards in the hopes of slicing the teenager in half. Unfortunately for him, even after knocking her off-guard, the Mangham was still in the game, and after managing to get a firm grip on the ground, the teenager front flipped out of the way whilst dealing the deity a right back kick to the face.

Mephilisa:"You're not getting me with a cheap tactic like that!" she exclaimed as she rolled across the ground and then front-flipped back into her fighting stance.

"You'd think you'd be honourable enough to finish a fight fairly being that you're a God!"

Ereedika:"When it comes to punishing mortals, honour has nothing to do with it" he explained as he rubbed away the tiny speck of blood leading from his mouth.

It was at that very moment a humungous shockwave spread across the land, right as a gigantic explosion of green light erupted from across the city and grew so tall it could be seen from miles around whilst also remaining small enough to only contain a portion of the city.

Mephilisa:"Holy shit! Alician isn't messing around!" she exclaimed as she attempted to keep her guard up throughout the massive shockwave.

Ereedika:"My creation!" he exclaimed in concern before he took off across the city.

Mephilisa:"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" she exclaimed as she flared up her aura and took off after him.

* * *

Above the smoke, the Kikari Goddess floated above the devastation her attack had caused a section of the city, all the while she desperately looked for any sign of her opponent to determine whether the battle had been won or not. After a few moments, the smoke began to clear away, and the shadow of a figure slowly began to make itself clear to Bronack's eyes. Due to the distortion of the smoke and destruction, not to mention the strange KI signature in the area, she couldn't tell what had happened to her enemy, whether he was lying down defeated or standing up without injury.

Of course, before she could move closer to investigate, the shadow and the energy present with it disappeared, causing the Goddess to stumble back from shock before she re-took her fighting stance in preparation for whatever came next. Unfortunately, by the time she reacquired her opponent's energy, it was too late, as a sharp and immense pain suddenly spread through her body, it's source being at her stomach. As Alician slowly looked down to find out what had happened, she found a familiar purple energy blade piercing her stomach, and soon felt the intense glow and energy of a Super Hybrid 3 when the figure behind her leaned closer and grabbed her by the neck to push his blade further through her body, increasing her agony ten-fold.

"Did you honestly think that would be enough to stop me?" chuckled the familiar voice of Hariko, though the Freedom Fighter knew it was Harishin who stood behind her.

Following this, the clone retracted his blade from the young woman's stomach, forcing a burst of blood out of her body and onto the Gods face, right before Alician stumbled forward whilst clutching at her stomach in an attempt to ease her pain. Before long, the pain became too much for the Super Kikari to handle, and after puking up an unhealthy amount of blood and uncontrollably reverting back to her base form, the Freedom Fighter passed out and began plummeting towards the ground below.

"ALICIAN!" exclaimed a familiar voice, as a white aura rocketed into the skies and caught the woman's body in their arms long before she could reach the ground.

The moment the aura dispersed, the figure was revealed to be Rexler, and as he began to inspect his comrade's wounds, John and Vincent joined his side and took their fighting stances as Harishin slowly hovered down before them and was soon joined by his master.

Ereedika:"Excellent work, my creation. You have eliminated one more pest in our path to Utopia"

Vincent:"Tch…! Bastards…!"

Mephilisa:"ALICIAN!" she nearly screamed upon reaching her comrade.

Rexler:"She's in bad shape. I need to set her down, so we can tend to her wounds. We don't have any Kusudama on us, but if we don't do something she'll die of blood loss"

John:"We'll cover you as best we can!"

Harishin:"It's seems they're trying to escape"

Ereedika:"They will try, but they will fail…" he chuckled as he re-activated his energy blade at the same time his creation readied his own weapon.

Vincent:"We'll see about that!" he yelled as he transformed his metallic arm into its cannon form.

"GET MOVING!" he screamed as he used his free hand to support his weapon as a bright blue light began to emit from the muzzle of his cannon.

Just as Rexler took off in the opposite direction of his comrades, Younge unleashed a gigantic wave of bright blue energy that consumed both deities within its grasp and hit them with enough power to wipe out a continent. Unfortunately for the cyborg, the two Gods were able to fly through the wave easily, and as Harishin engaged both Mephilisa and John in a skirmish of punches, kicks and a blade, Ereedika swung his blade above his head and then down into the bionic Hybrid, sending him crashing down to the city below as a result.

After going blow for blow with the two Hybrids for a few moments, the fake-Mangham succeeded in landing a backwards left elbow strike to the teenager's ribs that forced the air from her lungs, right before he rushed forward and planted a right sidekick directly into Williams' jaw that sent him flying across the city for a few miles until he eventually crashed into the side of a building. Upon recovering from the blow dealt to her, the SH3 swung her arms above her head ready to bring her fists down against her currently distracted opponent, only to be blasted square in the back by a KI blast courtesy of the Omega God.

Ereedika:"Finish off the others!" he ordered, right before he channelled a strange purple lightning around his blade, and then proceeded to use said lightning to electrocute the Mangham and keep her in place.

With a nod in understanding, Harishin rocketed across the city and began closing in on the Fusion Android as he attempted to get as far away from the clone as possible. Upon sensing the SH3 closing in on him, Rexler wriggled his left arm free whilst keeping his right arm firmly gripped on the unconscious body of Alician, right before he began firing off multiple KI blasts in the hopes it would either hit or throw off the steadily approaching deity. Unfortunately for the Android, each and every blast he fired was sliced in half by the fake-Hybrid, rendering them useless, prompting him to cease his efforts against the puppet of the Omega Gods, and double his efforts in getting the Kikari out of there by speeding up his flight.

However, despite his best efforts, Rexler could not escape Harishin's wrath, as even after managing to get a full mile away from the clone, the deity managed to miraculously close the distance and strike the son of Carnage directly in the back with his right elbow. The force of the attack was enough to temporarily disrupt the Fusion Androids entire system, causing him to release his grip on Alician as the two of them began accelerating towards the hard ground below. Luckily, a few seconds later, the Android managed to regain control of himself, and was about to rush down and assist the Kikari Goddess, only to be struck in the ribs with a quick left jab and then be held in place by the fake-Mangham as he used the very same hand he jabbed him with to grab Rexler by the neck.

Harishin:"SAY GOODBYE!" he practically beamed as he pointed his blade at the falling Freedom Fighter and fired off a blast of KI from the weapon that began homing in on her energy.

Within seconds, the blast reached Bronack just as she was moments away from hitting the ground and erupted in a humungous bright purple explosion of KI that shook what was left of Westopolis to the very core.

"And that's one less mortal polluting the Universe…" he chuckled as he dispersed his energy blade.

* * *

Mephilisa:" **ALICIAN**!" she screamed in horror upon watching the event unfold, before unleashing a deafening shriek as the lightning she was being pummelled by grew worse.

Ereedika:"Now, you shall join her in the afterlife…" he coldly and casually remarked as he floated closer to the teenager.

Following this, the Omega God ceased firing the lighting from his energy blade and used the weapon to stab the Mangham straight through the chest, forcing a considerable amount of blood from her mouth and onto the deity's face as she desperately struggled to break free from his grip. Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain, and before long, the young warrior reverted back to her base form and fell unconscious whilst still trapped on the other side of the Gods weapon.

* * *

Rexler:"NOOOOOOO!" he roared as he flared up his aura and began using all of his might to break free from the clone's grip.

Harishin:"HAHAHAHAHA! 2 more mortals have paid the price for their crimes, and now…you shall do the same…!" he chuckled as he readied his weapon to end the Androids life.

* * *

Suddenly, the smoke that had been created by the fake Mangham's attack against Bronack abruptly dispersed by some unknown force, and where all those witnessing expected to see the burning remains of the Freedom Fighter, they instead found a golden figure standing on the ground with the very same Kikari safely residing in his arms. Upon further inspection, a scowl and relieved smile found its way onto the Gods and the heroes respectively upon realising that the golden figure stood before them was none other than Super Hybrid Harikan Mangham.

After realising she was no longer falling, and that she wasn't dead, Alician slowly opened her eyes to see what fate had befallen her, and despite her lack of energy, managed to crack a smile at the sight of her boyfriend glaring at the very maniac who had hurt her. Using what energy, she had, the Kikari managed to lift her left hand up and cup the Super Hybrids cheek, drawing his attention to her before he lightly set her down on the ground.

* * *

Ereedika:"Tch! One more blasted mortal to get in my path…!"

"Not quite!" called out another voice that Shin was unable to find.

Out of nowhere, a second golden figure came flying and slammed both of their feet directly into Ereedika's face, impacting him with enough power that forced his body to unwillingly disperse his energy blade, right before he was launched flying across the land with no control over himself. Immediately following this, the golden warrior span around and caught the teenager in his arms, right before he dispersed the aura surrounding his body, revealing himself as the one and only Super Hybrid Xanaks Mangham.

Harishin:"MASTER!" he exclaimed in worry, temporarily taking his attention away from the Android long enough for him to formulate a plan of escape.

Summoning up some of his KI, the Fusion Android outputted his shield around his body once more, forcing the SH3 to step back as not to have his arm be damaged further. Just as the puppet of the Omega Gods was about to rush forward and attack his opponent for daring to harm him, the son of Carnage raised his hands to the sides of his face whilst closing his eyes, and upon screaming "SOLAR FLARE!" outputted an insanely bright light from the bottom of his being, temporarily blinding the fake Mangham long enough for Rexler to send him flying all the way to his master with a powerful right jab to the stomach.

* * *

Alician:"I knew you would make it…" she breathed out, her voice barely above a whisper as she stroked her lovers chin.

Harikan:"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. We rushed out as soon as we felt your energy drop"

Alician:"So long as you're here now, that's all that matters…"

Harikan:"Here. This will help" he explained as he assisted his girlfriend in consuming a Kusudama.

Within mere seconds, all of the Kikari Goddess' previous injuries, including the gaping hole in her back and stomach, vanished from her body, and left her looking as if she had never taken part in the battle.

Alician:"That's much better…" she breathed out as she managed to sit up, just as Xanaks-still carrying the injured body of Mephilisa-John, Vincent and Rexler arrived at their location.

Xanaks:"Heads up. We need another Kusudama here" he explained as he stepped closer to his cousin.

Without the need for anymore words, the son of the Hybrid God handed his comrade another of the Agarian's Healing Balls, right before the young man assisted the teen in consuming the item and helped to steady her in standing up the moment her injuries were healed.

Mephilisa:"That…didn't feel right…" she remarked as she stroked the area of her body that previously had a massive hole through it.

Vincent:"Glad you guys got here when you did. Things could've got worse had you not arrived"

Harikan:"All of you rest and get clear. Me and Xanaks will take care of those two"

Rexler:"Are you sure the two of you can handle them alone? They might not be on the same level as Mephiles, but they're still powerful all the same"

Xanaks:"Don't worry. Our training in the Chamber prepared us for them. We can finish this"

John:"We'll stick close by. Should you need our help, we'll jump right in"

Harikan:"Alright. Now get somewhere safe. I can feel them getting closer"

Following his orders, the Freedom Fighters took off across the city and landed down by some cover a few miles away from their comrades, just as the two-deity's re-emerged and landed on a small rooftop just in front of the two Super Hybrids.

* * *

 **The Omega God and his creation have made themselves known to the Freedom Fighters! After wiping out the inhabitants of multiple Planets throughout the Universe, the two deity's have set their sights on Mobius. Having already defeated most of the Freedom Fighters with ease, and with the rest of the group training off world, the only ones left to stand against this dynamic duo is Mobius' own duo, Harikan and Xanaks! Can the two young warriors defeat these two powerful Gods? What is Ereedika's motivation for wanting mortal life eradicated? And just what training did the two Hybrids do to bring them on even footing with the two deities'? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**

* * *

Side note:

Ereedika taken from ereedikataa which means eradicator in Japanese

Harishin taken from assashin which means assassin in Japanese


	10. Mistakes of the Gods Part 2

**Westopolis, 12:46pm…**

…there was a silence across the battlefield for a moment, as the two sides took in their newest opponents. The two Freedom Fighters, Harikan and Xanaks, both of whom stood in their Super Hybrid Forms, stared up at their Godly opponents, Ereedika and SH3 Harishin, who glared down at the two like they were some kind of insect or other disgusting obstacle in their path. After the moment passed and the two sides had stayed their tongues long enough, the two Gods each channelled their energy blades around their right hands and took their fighting stances, whilst the Super Hybrids flared up their auras and took their own fighting stances, both sides never taking their eyes off of the other even for a second.

Ereedika:"Brilliant. Not only do we have even stronger mortals to deal with, but now the others have gotten away"

Harishin:"Fear not, master. We will deal with them in our own time"

Harikan:"You'll have to go through us first"

Ereedika:"That would be the idea"

Xanaks:"So, you're the Omega God that assisted in Mephiles' escape?"

Ereedika:"Indeed I am, much to my own displeasure now. I am Ereedika Shin, 5th Omega God created by the Great Overseer, and this is my own creation, Harishin Mangham, the strongest being in the Universe, modelled after the former holder of the title"

Harikan:"That's a joke, right? That thing is nowhere near as powerful as my father"

Ereedika:"Perhaps he is, perhaps he isn't. In the end, he shall serve his purpose in helping my mission succeed"

Xanaks:"And just what is that mission?"

Ereedika:"A very simple one. I only wish to correct the Gods biggest **mistake** , and that mistake is the decision to give all forms of **mortal** life the **gift** of **intelligence** "

Harikan:"What kind of crap are you on about?!"

Harishin:"The Gods gifted most forms of sentient life with the gift of **intelligence** ; the ability to think, imagine and create wonders with but a thought. And yet despite this, most mortals take the gift they have been given, and turn it against **everything the gods wanted them to use it for**. Planet Mobius and its disgusting inhabitants are a **perfect** example. The people of this Planet-the Humans, the Mobians, and even the Hybrids residing here-have the ability to create miracles, phenomena's and sensations that could benefit not only their own planet, but the entire **Universe** "

Ereedika:"But what do those **fools** use it for? They create **weapons** powerful enough to wipe out billions of their **own people** across the globe. They start **_meaningless_** **wars** spawned from simple **disagreements** and **un-clarifications** on certain facts or opinions and **destroy** this **beautiful** world that the Gods gifted them in the process. They **lie** , **deceive** and **manipulate** one another into situations where there is no choice but to **attack** and **harm** one another in order to get their own way"

Harishin:"And when their world faces a threat, these mortals do not band together in order to figure out a proper solution, but instead argue and disagree over whose fault it was that caused said horrific event to occur and beg for the likes of you 'Freedom Fighters' to save the day when they are unable to think or fight for themselves. And then, once their world has been saved, and when you-noble warriors who have risked your lives to save them for the sake of 'good' and 'justice'-have your backs turned to them, they insult and mock you for your efforts. They ridicule and complain about how you have the power to stop these threats, but never share it in any other matters like their meaningless wars that I mentioned previously"

Ereedika:"They have even, on the occasion, attempted to blame you 'heroes' as the cause of these threats in the first place. The one from the parallel Universe, Harikuni, saw this kind of injustice, and like us, attempted to destroy these kinds of actions on Mobius and correct it. And it is not just Mobius, for this happens on countless Planets throughout the Universe where sentient life has been gifted proper intelligence by the gods. They too suffer these flaws and are unable to realise the true potential their intelligence can reach, and the true meaning and purpose behind why they were given it and what they can use it for"

Harishin:"So, when the entire Multiverse is infected with scum like this, how do you create a Perfect World? Simple…"

Ereedika:" **You start at the source and eradicate all forms of the parasite, before starting from scratch** "

Harikan:"You're insane!"

Ereedika:"Am I really? You forget who the **God** is here. My eyes have been opened to the true destroyer of the Universe, and as is my duty, I will annihilate all who seek to harm my **perfect world** "

Xanaks:"And as is our duty, we'll kick the asses of anyone who dares threaten our home!"

Harishin:"Hmph. Even after all this, they still defy us"

Harikan:"Of course we will! We're not just gonna roll over and die because you think it's right! **Yes,** the world isn't perfect. **Yes,** those that can think will sometimes make wrong choices. We **all** make bad decisions. It is in our nature! We can't change that…"

Xanaks:"…but, eventually, no matter how long it takes, we do learn from those mistakes and become better for it! You have no right to just wipe out billions of lives just because we haven't been given the chance to make up for the wrongs we may or may not have done!"

Ereedika:"And that is what makes you all fools! No matter how many times you get given the chance, mortal life gifted with intelligence will always continue to make the wrong decisions! There is nothing to be done about it! The wiser choice is to simply purge the Universe and start over, creating the perfect world in the process!"

Harikan:"We won't let you have your way!" he exclaimed as he flared up his aura and transformed into his Ultra Hybrid Form.

"Let's go!" he yelled before he took to the skies and towards his opponents.

In response, the God simply lifted his blade and pointed it to his approaching opponent, before he drew it back to rest his arm near to his chest and launched downwards to meet the Mangham mid-way. Upon finally meeting, the son of Hariko launched his right fist out to attack Ereedika, though the God managed to block the attack by launching his blade forward and using it to stop the Ultra Hybrids fist in place. After struggling against one another's might for a moment, the two warriors backed off of one another temporarily, right before Harikan preformed a 360 on the spot and rushed in to attack with a left roundhouse kick, causing him and the Omega God to engage in a skirmish with one another that took them across the area.

The skirmish ended momentarily as the Mangham swung his right arm out to clatter Shin, though after sidestepping out of the way, the Mangham ended up flying forward by a few meters due to missing his target. Upon regaining control of himself, the Freedom Fighter span back around and rushed forward at the same time as the deity to re-engage their skirmish, this one growing even more violent than the last and created multiple shockwaves across the land every few collisions. After many clashes and counters, Ereedika thrusted his blade forward and broke through Harikan's guard, hitting him with enough force to launch him flying down towards the freeway below that ran through the city.

Luckily, before he hit the ground in a way that would cause him serious harm, the Ultra Hybrid managed to backflip onto his feet and skid himself to a halt, right as the Omega God straightened his arm so that his blade was directly pointed at his opponent and began firing off KI blast after KI blast from his weapon that began homing in on the Freedom Fighters KI. With incredible timing and acrobatics, Harikan managed to dodge each blast that came his way with expertly preformed backflips, each attack missing him by just nanoseconds and damaging nothing except the concrete of the freeway.

When the blasts ceased to fire after him, the Mangham relaxed his body and started to sense around the area for a sign of his opponent, only to be forced to leap back out of the way as the fake Mangham came front flipping through the smoke, energy blade at the ready, and smashed his weapon directly into the point where the Freedom Fighter had once stood, causing a portion of the freeway to collapse as another massive cloud of smoke erupted across the area. Upon landing back on his feet and dragging himself to a halt, the Ultra Hybrid took his fighting stance in preparation to face his two opponents, right as they casually strolled out of the smoke and stopped a few meters away from him.

Harishin:"Face it, **son** …you cannot defeat us alone!"

The moment the words left his mouth, the SH3 charged forward and began flying towards the Mangham at an incredible speed, only to pull back at the last second and allow his master to speed past him and slice his blade downwards in an attempt to chop the Freedom Fighter in half. Luckily, due to his expertly trained reflexes, Harikan managed to dodge the attack and allow the Omega God to fly past him, though he was unprepared to counter the second deity as he came rushing in faster than Harikan was able to react to. However, just as it seemed the Ultra Hybrid was about to be cleaved in two, a black figure teleported in front of him and stopped the attack with his own actual sword, prompting a smirk to grace the young man's face as he recognised his new ally as Xanaks.

Xanaks:"He's not alone!" he exclaimed before his aura flared up around him.

With his opponent caught off guard, the son of Xiro took the opportunity to slam his left knee directly into the deity's stomach, hitting him with enough power to force the wind from his lungs, right before he front flipped over the puppet of the Omega Gods and landed behind him, and then proceeded to use his sword as an overpowered baseball bat as he struck the fake Mangham in the back and launched him flying to the left of the freeway and into a nearby building. Following his cousins example, Harikan teleported behind Ereedika whilst he was still caught off-guard by Xanaks' appearance and used a right roundhouse kick to the ribs to send Shin flying to the right of the freeway and into the side of another building.

Harikan:"Xanaks!" he called out as the two made their way to the middle of the freeway and stood back to back with one another, the son of Hariko facing the direction in which the impersonator of his father was sent whilst the son of Xiro faced the area where the Omega God was launched.

Xanaks:"Sorry I didn't join sooner. I had to make sure the others were alright"

Harikan:"It's alright. I'm just glad you're here now"

Xanaks:"Think we stand a chance against the two of them?"

Harikan:"Only time will tell"

Xanaks:"Then let's make sure we give it our all!"

Harikan:"Right!"

Ereedika:"Filthy fucking mortals…!" he growled as he pried himself from the building and landed back on the freeway so that he was a few meters away from Xanaks, at the same time his creation did the same only for Harikan.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a few miles away, the remaining Freedom Fighters stood atop one of the few remaining skyscrapers across the city, observing the stare down between their allies and their opponents, patiently awaiting the battle to re-start.

Rexler:"Let's hope those two can handle these deity's"

Mephilisa:"I've got faith, and if things go wrong, we're more than ready to jump in and help"

John:"It's strange…I know they've both gotten stronger from training, but they're Ultra Hybrid Forms seem even stronger than usual!"

Vincent:"I get what you mean. It's like they're Super Hybrid 3's without actually being in the form!"

Mephilisa:"Just what kind of training did those two do?"

Alician:"In the Chamber, we discovered that, because of the **mutation** that occurred in both Harikan and Xanaks' **DNA** that activated the Ultra Hybrid transformation, they are incapable of **truly** achieving **Super Hybrid 3**. In order for Super Hybrid 3 to be achieved, a **mutation** must occur through _intense training of body and mind_ , as Hariko discovered in his time in Otherworld. The Ultra Hybrid mutation, which occurred in the _heat of battle when both of them were on the verge of death_ , has **altered** their DNA and **prevents** them from acquiring the SH3 gene"

John:"So how is it they've become as powerful as a SH3?"

Alician:"By **mastering** their Ultra Hybrid Forms. They harnessed the power of their Enraged Ultra Hybrid Forms, the one that **doubles** their power at the risk of sacrificing **Life Energy** and managed to control it enough to access the power in their **original** Ultra Hybrid Forms. Now, their Ultra Hybrid Forms give them a **X4** increase as opposed to the original **X2** , the exact same multiplier as **SH3** "

Rexler:"Impressive, but is it gonna be enough to win?"

Mephilisa:"Guess we're about to find out!"

* * *

The two Ultra Hybrids stood back to back, Harikan with his guard raised as he stood meters away from the impersonator of his father, whilst Xanaks had his sword gripped tightly in his hands, staring down with the self-proclaimed God. The two Gods then raised their right hands up and fired off a uniquely coloured energy blast from their KI blades, though before the attacks could hit the two Freedom Fighters, they launched into the air and allowed the attacks to collide with one another and destroy the ground they previously stood on.

Upon reaching a suitable altitude in the air, Harishin rushed towards Harikan and attempted a right ridge-hand strike which the young man blocked with his left forearm, right before he pulled is arm back and threw it downwards in an attempt to cut off the Mangham's right arm, though the Ultra Hybrid side-stepped to the left just in time to dodge the SH3's attack. Despite dodging his attack, the fake Mangham was still given an opening to use, and so launched his right leg up and hooked it around Harikan's neck, right before he span around with the Mangham still in his grasp, and then threw him to a further part of the city using only his foot.

Xanaks:"HARIKAN!" he exclaimed as he attempted to chase after his comrade and assist him.

However, before he could even think of getting close to his brother, the Mangham was stopped when Ereedika came flying from behind and attempted to cut him in half using his own energy blade, though Xanaks just managed to spin around and block the strike with his sword, right before the two rushed forward and clashed their blades together, and then proceeded to push against each other's swords with all their might in an attempt to gain an advantage. Eventually, it dawned on the young man that the two were evenly matched, and the only way to continue the fight was to end the struggle, and so he did so with a well-placed front kick off his right leg that launched the God flying, right before he gave chase.

* * *

Upon managing to backflip to a halt before hitting the ground, the young man was forced to dodge several incoming KI blasts whilst travelling backwards across the city, the copy of his father pursing him and getting closer and closer with each energy blast he fired. After firing off multiple blasts, Harishin charged up more energy into his left hand before firing off an even stronger blast that, while still dodged by Harikan, produced a large vat of smoke before him that hid his opponent form sight.

Of course, he didn't stay hidden for very long, as he burst out of the smoke and dived straight at the Mangham with the intent of striking his blade straight through the Freedom Fighters chest, but before his blade could pierce the Ultra Hybrid's skin, the young man used his father's Instant Transmission and teleported out of the way, causing Harishin to instead strike his blade into the side of a building. Upon realising he had hit a building and not his opponent, the God decided to take out his anger by keeping his blade stabbed into the building as he ascended towards the skies, and upon reaching the top of the building and retracting his blade, the entire building collapsed before him and into a heaping mess of bricks and rubble.

Just as the entire building collapsed into a heap of rubble, Harikan reappeared behind the clone of his father with the use of his father's technique once more, right before the Ultra Hybrid preformed a 360 on the spot and slammed a left roundhouse kick into the SH3's jaw as he turned around to attack his opponent. The force of the attack was enough to send the fake-Mangham skyrocketing towards the massive pile of rubble below, however, at the very last second, the deity moved his own left index and middle finger to his forehead, right before he followed his 'sons' example and preformed Instant Transmission to prevent himself from being harmed.

The moment the young man realised what his opponent was doing, he span around to counter his enemy's inevitable strike from behind, only to find himself crashing down to the street below after Harishin fired a humungous bright purple energy beam into his chest at point blank, one which the God continued to funnel energy into as not to allow Harikan an opportunity to overpower the attack and break free. Before long, the Freedom Fighter finally hit the ground, and the beam pressed deeply against his body erupted in a humungous bright purple dome of devastation that shook the entire city.

* * *

At that moment, in one of the alleyways between the skyscrapers of the city, Xanaks was currently using his sword to slice apart each and every KI blast that came his way, all of which were being fired from Ereedika's energy bladed arm with extreme accuracy and precision, yet this was not a situation the mortal hadn't encountered before and was more than prepared to counter it. Eventually, Shin ceased his assault of energy attacks, and after sprinting for several meters, leapt into the air whilst bringing his blade above his head, and upon his approach to the ground and his opponent, swung his blade downwards as to try and slice the Mangham in half.

Unfortunately for the deity, the young man managed to position his sword in a fencing block known as **neuvieme** -his weapon gripped tightly in both hands and held above his head so that his blade was pointing to the left-and used said technique to block the Gods attack as he continued to apply pressure in the hopes of overpowering the mortal before him. As the two sides began using more and more of their power to hold the other at bay, their individual auras began to dance wilder than before, as small cracks in the ground spread around their standing point.

Ereedika:"FOOLISH…PRIMITAVE…LIFEFORMS!" he all but shouted through grinded teeth at his enemy.

" **You** …who use your God-given wisdom purely for your own gain-!"

Xanaks:"Don't insult the people of the Universe based on your own self-centred values!"

After flinging his arms and subsequently his sword to the right of his body, dragging Ereedika's arm with it and knocking him off guard, Xanaks flung his left leg upwards and roundhouse kicked the deity across the jaw with enough force to shake his entire skull and disorient him. With his enemy open, the Mangham flung his weapon into the air and used each of his fists to deal a fury of punches to the deity's stomach, right before he sidestepped to the right as Shin tried to karate chop the mortal with his right hand, only to allow his fellow warrior a prime opportunity to strike him directly in the ribs using his right fist, the mere impact sending out a powerful shockwave through his body and around the area.

Following this, the Ultra Hybrid span in place and struck the Omega God's miraculously raised cross block with a spinning right sidekick so fast and powerful, the deity was instantly sent flying down the alleyway whilst dragging his heels into the floor in an attempt to stop himself. Upon doing so, he watched as the Freedom Fighter caught his blade and placed it back in its sheathe, right before his legs slipped into a horse-riding stance and he flung each of his arms out to the side like he was a star. Then, after charging his KI for several moments, a golden aura took the place of his usual white one, as two energy balls of the same colour appeared at the end of each of his palms.

"FINAL…!" he chanted as he slammed his wrists together and clawed each of his hands, forcing the two blasts to combine into one.

"…FLASH!" he roared as the blast in his hands exploded out and rocketed across the land in the form of a humungous 60-foot-tall and wide golden beam of devastation.

On its approach to its target, the giant golden beam disrupted the pillars and foundations of the skyscrapers surrounding it, causing each and every one of them to collapse in on one another one by one as the attack drew closer to the deity. When the Final Flash finally (heh) reached the Omega God, he unleashed a mighty roar from his lungs as he launched his arms forward to catch the attack, only to be consumed into an enormous dome explosion of golden energy that expanded across the city and incinerated all that came in contact with it, including the fallen debris and remains of buildings.

When the smoke cleared, a dome-shaped football field sized portion of the city had been completely demolished, leaving only an empty space of burnt ground surrounded and warded off from the rest of the city by gigantic piles of rubble and remains of buildings. At one end of this area was the Ultra Hybrid himself, now standing tall and waiting for the gigantic cloud of smoke before him to clear and reveal the effect his strike had on his opponent. Moments later, the smoke was whisked away by a powerful gust of wind produced at its centre, revealing Shin with his aura radiating around his body as to exclaim he was still alive, albeit a tad burnt and with his clothing now torn by the tiniest bit.

Ereedika:"An impressive show, but still not enough to put me down" he chuckled as he dusted off his clothing.

Xanaks:"Seems you're stronger than you let on. Guess I can't hold anything back!" he remarked as he took his fighting stance.

Ereedika:"I suppose if you are to use your full power, then I shall do the same!" he chuckled as he pulled his blade back and rested it against his chest like previously, right before he charged forward to do battle once more.

* * *

Simultaneously, the two Hybrid's swung their right fists forward and struck one another across the cheek, and despite their attacks unleashing enough power to shake the city and possibly even the country upon which they stood, the two managed to keep their stare with one another locked even as their fists pushed one another's faces away. Upon retracting their fists, the two thrusted their opposite fists forward and landed a blow to one another's stomach, impacting one another with such sheer force that they each had to spit out some blood that had built itself up in their mouths.

Unfortunately, whilst the two were equally as fast to recover, the fake-Mangham managed to land the next blow quicker than his opponent, as he unleashed a fury of punches against the Mangham's chest that forced the air from his lungs and kept him disoriented whilst his opponent continued to pummel him with every last bit of strength he could muster. However, with every hit the Freedom Fighter took, the further his anger was fuelled, to the point he let it explode in the form of a massive energy barrier around himself that forced the puppet of the Omega Gods back by several meters.

The moment the SH3 came to a halt, he was immediately assaulted as the Ultra Hybrid charged forward and engaged him in a clash of fisticuffs that took the two across the city, all the while they span around one another for dominance in the struggle. Eventually, Harishin managed to gain control of the skirmish, causing the two to stop their spinning as Harikan was forced to fly backwards on the defensive, all the while his 'father' continued to rush forward and attack him with expertly timed and precise strikes that he just managed to block and counter. After Chaos knows how many attacks, the deity swung his right fist downwards at his enemy like he was trying to squash a bug on the floor, only for the mortal to leap further into the air and avoid harm.

Literally the second after his 'son' avoided his attack, the fake-Hybrid drew his clawed hands down by his left hip, right before the word "KAMEHAMEHA!" left his mouth, and he then thrusted his arms upwards towards his opponent and unleashed a giant 40-foot-tall and wide purple energy beam of destruction. In response to this, the young man flared up his aura and used his KI to enhance his speed, right before he spiralled around the oncoming energy attack and flew directly towards the God as he was still firing the Kamehameha wave, gifting the mortal a perfect chance to strike the deity with a double punch straight to the stomach that launched him flying through several buildings.

It wasn't long before the fake Mangham came flying from the final building he crashed into and met his 'son' in the sky, as the Mangham attempted a spinning hammer fist off his left arm, only to have his attack blocked by his opponents left outer block. Once he felt his attack stopped, Harikan retracted his arm and attempted to strike the deity in the chest with a punch off his right hand, only for Harishin to use the same arm he had just used for an inner block that smacked the mortals arm to the side. Following this, the young man's previously extreme anger boiled to the surface once again, and after using his left hand to grab the Gods blocking arm and pull him closer, he slung his right fist straight into his fellow Hybrids jaw, sending him crashing down to the devastated city below.

* * *

As Harikan began to light up Harishin and half the city with a fury of KI blasts that created a growing cloud of explosions, Xanaks and Ereedika exited a skirmish they had been engaged with, and upon landing back in the destroyed dome area of the city which they had created, the deity re-took his fighting stance as the mortal began sprinting towards him at full speed. Once he was within striking distance, the Mangham leapt forward and attempted to land a left front kick, only for Shin to smack his leg down and away from him using a quick left karate chop. However, despite the pain that now rang through his leg, the young man used this to his advantage and got himself close enough to smack the deity across the jaw with a right hook which nearly forced a spit of blood from his mouth.

Disoriented from the attack, the Omega God was left with no way of defending himself as the Ultra Hybrid span in place before slamming his left foot down on the Gods knee, forcing him to hiss in pain and leave himself even more open for the mortal to nearly force him into the ground with a blow to the back of the head using his right fist once more. It was after this did Ereedika regain his bearings, as he thrusted his body and right arm upwards to attempt an uppercut to Xanaks's jaw as he just managed to step back in time and dodge, right before he followed up said attack with a butterfly kick off his left leg which the mortal just managed to dodge in time.

After landing back on his feet, Shin thrusted both of his fists forward, one after the other, right following after left, both of which were blocked by the opposite fist of the Mangham, right before said young man swung his left arm across in a ridge hand strike, only to have the deity duck underneath the attack and avoid harm. The moment his enemy's arm passed over him, the Omega God leapt up and drop kicked his opponents chest using both legs, forcing the Ultra Hybrid to stumble back whilst trying to regain his breathe.

Upon landing back on his own two feet once more, Ereedika jumped upwards and towards his opponent whilst clasping both hands above his head, and upon reaching Xanaks, swung his arms downwards ready to crush the mortal, only to have his strike be met by his opponent's right hand and be stopped in place. With his opponent in the prime position to strike, the Mangham channelled his KI to produce a golden KI blast in his free hand, right before he yelled "FINISH BUSTER!" and fired the blast into Shin's stomach, subsequently causing him to go flying into the skies above whilst the energy attack burned into his body.

Luckily for the deity, the blast subsided after a few seconds, and he was able to backflip and regain his bearings before landing on the ground and skidding himself to a halt. The moment this happened, the young man flared up his aura and channelled his KI once more, right before he slung his arms behind himself, created a second Finish Buster, and then threw the blast sky-rocketing towards his opponent. With his Godly instincts, Ereedika sensed the attack coming towards him the moment it was created, and as he slowly and casually stood back to his feet, he swung his left arm upwards and flared up his energy blade once more at the exact moment Xanaks' blast reached him, causing the attack to be sliced in half before erupting in two separate explosions miles behind the God.

Now with his weapon in hand, Shin sprinted across the land at speeds easily reaching 60 mph, leapt into the air, aimed his bladed hand at his opponent like a gun and used his free hand to keep it steady as he began to draw closer and closer to his opponent, right before he yelled "HEAVENLY ARROW!" and began firing off multiple purple blasts from his blade that raced down towards the Freedom Fighter at a much greater speed than the puppeteer. In response to the oncoming assault of KI blasts, the Ultra Hybrid preformed 3 separate backflips to dodge the attacks, right before he leapt into the air and met the Omega God halfway between their previous standing points with his left fist colliding against the Gods bladed hand.

There was a struggle between the two for a moment, as they continued to apply more and more pressure and power against one another in the hopes they would overpower their opponent, though ultimately it just lead to an insanely bright white light blasting out from between the two and temporarily consuming the area. When the light cleared away, both warriors were already locked in another skirmish involving the deity continuously swinging at the mortal with his energy blade, and the young man using whatever strike he could to counter each attack that came near him.

Eventually, the skirmish reached its climax, as the Omega God drew his bladed arm backwards and then thrusted it forwards to stab the mortal, only for the Ultra Hybrid to use both hands to catch the blade and compress the energy to the point it dissipated and left the God without a weapon. With his grip on his opponent, the Mangham span around whilst swinging the deity above his head, right before he tossed Shin flying towards the ground below and proceeded to race after him.

Once again using his Godly instincts, the puppeteer front-flipped to regain his bearings and land safely on the ground-though not without creating a few cracks in it upon his impact-right before he rolled forwards and leapt back into his fighting stance as the swordsmen came crashing down from above and stabbed his blade into the point of the former street where the God had landed. The young man quickly managed to retract his blade from the concrete and lunged forward to stab the God, only for the deity to mimic his opponent's previous actions and catch the weapon using both hands, and used said grip to hold the mortal in place as he swung his right leg up and front kicked the Hybrid under the chin, launching him down the street before his godly opponent gave chase.

* * *

After skirmishing with one another for several moments, Harikan flicked his right leg out to roundhouse kick his opponent in the ribs, only for Harishin to front flip underneath his opponent's attack, and bring down a right axe kick against the mortal's head upon straightening himself out. Upon dragging his heels into the concrete road, the Mangham began to sprint at top speed down the freeway he had landed on, as the fake-Mangham began to fire off numerous KI blasts after his enemy, each of which narrowly missed his target as he just managed to gain a few steps on where the attack would land.

Almost a mile down the freeway later, the Ultra Hybrid finally flared up his aura and took off into the skies after the SH3, who was seemingly distracted enough with blasting the area of the freeway the mortal was previously seen to the point he didn't even seem to notice his opponent approaching him from the rear with a right backhand at the ready. Unfortunately for the young man, the moment he came within striking distance of his enemy, the deity span around to face the mortal-somehow aware of his presence-and launched him flying back down to the freeway with a powerful right punch to the cross-block guard.

Once he had touched back down on the ground, and Harishin had met him there after using Instant Transmission once more, Harikan and his 'father' engaged in a back and forth skirmish involving one of them attacking the other with either a kick or a punch, only for the other to dodge or block the attack and come back with one of their own that met the same treatment. After at least 10 strikes were exchanged between the two, the fake-Mangham managed to strike his 'son' across the cheek with a quick left jab, disorienting him long enough for the deity to follow up with a right hook to the jaw that sent the Mangham spiralling down the freeway.

Another mile later, the Freedom Fighter managed to un-spiral himself and drag his fist and feet into the floor to halt his flight, right before he began firing off another fury of KI blasts towards the currently sprinting and cross block raised fake Hybrid. Every blast which collided with his guard erupted in a humungous explosion that shrouded the SH3 in a massive cloud of smoke and continued to stay with him right until he reached the Ultra Hybrid, forcing him to cease firing more KI blasts as the smoke dissipated and revealed the God to no longer be present. A few seconds later, the puppet of the Omega Gods reappeared behind the hybrid warrior, his legs slipped back into a backwards right junsuki stance whilst both of his clawed hands were drawn down by his left hip.

Harikan:"Ah shit" was his simple remark upon recognising the technique before him.

Harishin:"TRUE…KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEE…!" he chanted, as a bright purple KI blast spontaneously appeared in the space between his hands.

Harikan:"Ah shit!" was his second exclamation as he raised his arms into a cross block in preparation for what was to come.

Harishin:"HAAAAAA!" he roared as he thrusted his hands forward and unleashed his massive 60-foot-tall and wide purple beam of devastation.

In milliseconds, the beam collided with the Freedom Fighters guard, and proceeded to carry him flying across the city at an exponential rate, all the while fighting to break through the mortals guard and destroy him, yet he continued to hold it back with an iron fisted determination. It was only after flying halfway across the city and conveniently landing in the destroyed dome created by and being used for the other ongoing battle, did the deity's attack finally cease to carry its target, as the mortal planted his foot in the ground and refused to move even by a millimetre.

Harikan:"YOU CALL THIS A KAMEHAMEHA?! LET ME SHOW YOU A REAL ONE!" he managed to scream over the roaring of the beam being fired.

Using every ounce of strength he had, Harikan slowly moved his arms out so that he held the Kamehameha in place using his own clawed hands, and after channelling his own KI for several moments, the mortal exclaimed "ULTRA KAMEHAMEHA!" and unleashed his own 60-foot-tall and wide blue beam of amazing power. The blue beam of light managed to push the purple one back across the city until the two reached a stalemate and had an equal amount of ground between their two creators and their two targets, right as both Hybrids began inputting every last bit of energy they had into their attacks in the hopes they could overpower their enemy, though it would seem this struggle would go without a victor at the rate the two attacks went back and forth.

* * *

Just a few meters away from the beam struggle that shook the city and country around it, the deity crossed his left forearm over the top of his right whilst clawing his thumb, index and middle finger on each hand, right before he threw both his arms out to the side like he was a star and exclaimed "PSYCHO JAVELIN!" causing hundreds upon hundreds of purple KI blasts to be created in the air around him that each contained enough power to devastate a continent. Following this, the God swung both his arms forward and pointed his clawed fingers at the Freedom Fighter, prompting every single one of the KI blasts to begin racing towards the mortal at an impeccable rate.

Reacting as fast as he could, the Ultra Hybrid drew his blade from its sheathe, and used the weapon to slice apart every single blast the Omega God fired after him. Not matter what speed they approached him, no matter the angle, and no matter how much power they contained, the Mangham cut up every KI blast like they were made of butter, and within just seconds, every last blast Shin had fired at his opponent had been reduced to smoke. With his opponent open after using up so much energy, Xanaks threw his sword up and caught the hilt so that the blade was facing his enemy like a javelin, right before he tossed the weapon in a similar manner to how one would be thrown, and subsequently ended up piercing the blade straight through Ereedika's stomach and out the other side.

The puppeteer stood there shocked for several seconds, as the swordsmen slowly relaxed out of his stance and smirked at his small victory, only for said smile to instantly vanish when he watched the God rip the sword out of his stomach, and easily brush off the gaping hole in his body and all the blood oozing from said hole as he tossed the weapon right back where it came. Due to being so stunned by the turns of events, the young man barely managed to snap back into reality in time to catch the blade, just managing to grab the hilt of the weapon before the force at which it was thrown pushed him back by several meters.

Ereedika:"Did you learn nothing from your bout with Jenosaido? A mere blade will not best me, and neither shall such a petty injury…" he remarked as he clicked his fingers, causing the injury and a small portion of his clothing to fix themselves, though a huge scar remained on the deity's body, as well as all the blood which oozed from his body.

Xanaks:"Guess I'll just have to rip a bigger hole in you!" he growled as he span his blade around his hand.

Ereedika:"Like all mortals who attempt to defy the Gods, you shall try, but you shall fail!" he chuckled as he reactivated his energy blade and began to stalk towards his opponent.

However, it was at that exact moment did the area around them shake ever so slightly more violently than before, and as the two turned their attention to the ongoing beam struggle, they realised that not only had the struggle reached its climax, but also that the combination of their battling powers had created a huge white blast at the centre of the Kamehameha's, one which contained enough power to wipe out half the Planet had it not been contained like it was, and one that was moments away from erupting. Knowing what would happen should they remain so close to the blast zone, both Xanaks and Ereedika began sprinting across the area in the hopes of getting away, right as the white blast exploded into a humungous light that consumed the entire city and all those within it.

* * *

When the swordsmen came to once again, he found himself on the other side of the city, face down in the street and surrounded by small yet still devastated buildings. The explosion did much more than he expected it to despite being contained, as after managing to cock his head up and look at the city around him, he found that most of the skyscrapers had been demolished or simply had their height broke in two by the force of the blast, leaving humungous piles of broken buildings littering the city. As he looked to his side, he found none other than his cousin Harikan, now stuck in the side of a building and looking absolutely drained after his struggle with his 'father'.

After taking a moment to summon up his strength, the Mangham grabbed hold of his blade that was lying beside him, stabbed it into the ground, and used it to help himself stand to his feet, his entire body aching whilst doing so, no doubt because of the effect of the explosion. The very second the Freedom Fighter was back on his feet, he was immediately knocked down onto his back when a blurred figure came racing past him, a bright purple light slammed into his chest before an enormous cut found its way across said area, stretching from the lower area of his left peck and reaching to the top of his right peck.

As the Ultra Hybrids body began to scream in agony and he desperately attempted to lift himself back to his feet, a familiar chuckling approached him from behind, and as the mortal span himself around whilst re-taking his fighting stance, he came face-to-face with the Omega God once more, his clothes equally as torn to pieces as his own and with his own set of burns and scars thanks to the explosion, and yet shrugging all of that off to casually stroll towards his opponent with his energy blade hanging at the ready.

Xanaks:"How…in **hell** …are you still standing…?! That explosion…was huge…!"

Ereedika:"A unique kink of mine I've had since my inception. For some reason, the Great Overseer designed me without the ability to feel pain. Therefore, even with every injury or blow I am dealt, I shall never be stopped until my goals are accomplished, or I have died trying to do so. Of course, the latter half will never come to pass…!"

In a sudden surge of speed, the puppeteer rushed forward and swung his right arm out to slice his opponent once more, though with reactions so fast he didn't believe he could muster in his condition, the swordsmen managed to use his own weapon to block the strike and hold back his enemy's attack. Of course, due to said condition he was in, Xanaks was unable to hold his opponent at bay for long, and after a few seconds of desperate struggling, the mortal found himself with his guard broken, and just a moment later, a massive cut across his chest opposite to his first one, this one stretching from the lower area of his right peck and reaching to the top of his left peck, marking a huge 'X' across his chest as he collapsed onto one knee and used his weapon to keep himself from falling down.

"How about that then? Now you match with your father! Shall I define the same mark you both share on your face? I warn you; I don't always have the steadiest hand…" he chuckled as he watched his victim begin to shake, though stopped when he realised it wasn't from pain.

Xanaks:"Hehe…"

It was from laugher.

"HAHAHAHA! OH, that's brilliant…hahaha…!"

Ereedika:"What are you laughing about, mortal?"

Xanaks:"Oh…you know…how **ironic** your existence is…hehe!"

Ereedika:"What are you talking about?"

Xanaks:"All this time…you've been preaching about how **mortals** are **imperfect** …how we're some kind of **parasite** …all because we don't fit the Gods' definition of **perfection** …and yet…here you are…a **God** incapable of feeling **pain** …a factor that brings with it an entirely new **perspective** on life…a perspective that can help you understand the Universe in ways many could **never** hope to dream…and because you **cannot** experience this new perspective…your **own** outlook on life is **flawed** …and that in turn…makes you… **imperfect** …!"

Ereedika:"YOU DARE-?!" he screamed as he drew his blade back by the left side of his face.

The Omega God then swung his arm downwards and prepared to behead the Ultra Hybrid before him, when, out of nowhere, the second warrior to achieve the Ultra Hybrid state rushed before his 'brother' and caught the blade in-between his hands. Then, after channelling his KI and flaring up his aura, the Mangham unleashed a burst of energy that sent Shin skidding down the street whilst grinding his feet into the floor in an attempt to bring himself to a halt. Upon doing so, the deity raised his bladed arm and pointed his hand so that his palm faced his opponent, at the same time the energy of his blade drifted off his hand and formed a KI blast of the same colour at the end of his palm.

"Take this! GOD SPLITTER!" he exclaimed as he tensed his arm and launched the attack fourth, as the circular blast took on a more fire-ball esque appearance.

With a flick of his left arm, Harikan backhanded the oncoming blast into the distance-where it erupted further into the city and demolished a few more skyscrapers-right before the mortal charged forward and prepared to strike Ereedika with all his might. However, just as he was about to come within striking distance, a humungous burst of power, followed by a humungous bright blue KI beam that rocketed into the dark skies above, suddenly caught the groups attention, prompting the Freedom Fighter to grind himself to a halt before all warrior's present turned to face said beam in order to find out what was happening.

Xanaks:"That incredible increase in power…it's coming from Harishin!"

Ereedika:"At last, he has ascended!"

Harikan:"Wait a minute…blue light…it can't be! He can't have gone Super Hybrid God!"

As if on cue, the outline of the fake-Hybrid suddenly arose from the depths of the bright beam, and just as the beam cleared away to signify the end of his transformation, the deity rocketed across the city at insane speeds and crashed down directly in the middle of his 'son' and his master, protecting his creator in the process and preventing his opponent from getting any closer to him. Following this, the fake Mangham slowly stood to his feet, and where everyone expected to see the clone's own twisted version of the original Hariko's Godly Form, they instead came face to face with a now SH4 Harishin, his form almost identical in build and appearance, save for his bright blue skin instead of bright red skin, and his bright purple irises, with that same colour now applying to his scar as well.

In the span of a few milliseconds, the Mangham was sent crashing back first into the side of a small building by the efforts of the fake Mangham, who dropped down onto his right hand, and used it to support his body as he drop-kicked his 'son' at near Mach 6 speeds. The Ultra Hybrid remained stuck for but a moment, right before he managed to pry himself free and collapsed face-first into the floor, right before he began trying to push himself onto his hands. At the same time, the blue Super Hybrid 4 stood back up normally, looked down at his right hand, and then clenched it into a fist as he felt the insane power of his new transformation course through his veins.

Harishin:"It's no Super Hybrid God, but the power of Super Hybrid 4 is more than enough to vanquish you despicable mortals from this world!" he growled in his deeper and demonic voice that came with the Form.

Ereedika:"Impeccable timing, my creation" he chuckled as he stepped closer to his puppet, raised his right leg against the fake-Hybrids chest so that their groins graced one another, and stroked his chin with his previously bladed hand.

Harishin:"Anything to please you" he purred back as the two gazed into one another's eyes.

Xanaks:"Grr…you bastards…!" he growled as he pushed himself to stand on his own two feet.

Ereedika:"As if they still stand to do battle…!" he spat as he removed himself from his creation and readied himself for a fight.

Harikan:"It's like we told you…we ain't giving up…and letting you do what you want!" he spat back as he used the broken wall behind him to help him stand.

With a simple "Hmph" in response, the SH4 rushed towards his 'son' at near invisible speeds, used his right hand to grab the young man's face, and then proceeded to plough him through 3 separate buildings before finally coming to an opening in the street where he slammed the Ultra Hybrid into the floor, back of the head impacting first before anything else and causing blood to shoot from the mortal's nose. The impact was so great, a large spider web of cracks spread throughout the concrete road the moment the Freedom Fighter's head hit the floor, and the second time the fake-Hybrid slammed his 'son's' head into the floor, the spider web turned into a knee deep yet 10 feet wide crater as even more blood shot from his nose and stained the God's smiling face.

Harishin:"Perhaps those hits rewired your brain to think clearly. Do you still feel like fighting, **son**?"

Harikan:"I already told you…YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" he screamed at the top of his voice, right as his power began to sky-rocket and his energy began to rise.

Upon exclaiming the words "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" as the incredible crimson aura surrounded his body, the mortal slammed his right fist into the ground, causing a second more intricate spider web of cracks to be created in the ground as his impact unleashed a shockwave strong enough to force both warriors off of the floor, right before Harikan used the momentum to spin himself around and put himself above the God, and then proceeded to slam the deity into the ground before using all his strength to hold him in place. Unfortunately, the SH4 was still far stronger than his opponent, and after using his left hand to grab the Ultra Hybrid by the neck and catch him off guard, the deity leapt back onto his feet and tossed the young man flying.

Luckily, just seconds after launch, the Mangham managed to backflip to regain control of himself and slammed each of his heels into the floor before using them to grind himself to a halt. Upon doing so, the mortal was immediately forced to throw his hands up and catch those of the fake-Mangham as he came flying in, causing the two to engage in yet another struggle as they each began using all of their might to overpower the other. Before long, the power the two warriors began to exert radiated each of their auras around their bodies and caused tiny pieces of rubble and pebbles to float into the air around them as the city began to shake once more.

Just a small distance away from them, the swordsmen and the puppeteer were locked in a skirmish of blades, the two combatants constantly jumping, sidestepping, running and circling one another across the area, their weapons constantly clashing by some form of strike the two had thrown, occasionally managing to get a small nip on their enemy whenever one of them lunged forward or caught the other off-guard with a successful parry. Eventually, their movements ceased as their blades clashed against one another, forcing the two warriors into a struggle of power like the one their comrades were engaged in, as both sides began using every last bit of power they could summon in an attempt to overpower their opponent.

Unfortunately, after what felt like years of struggling despite only a few minutes passing, both of the Freedom Fighters simultaneously lost the struggle against the two Gods. At the same time the Omega God's energy blade broke through the swordsmen's guard and shattered his weapon in half, his puppet used some of his dormant KI to blast beams of KI from his eyes and into the chest of the Freedom Fighter. This in turn knocked both heroes off guard, leaving both of them open for the two deities to land synchronised jump scissor front kicks to the face using their right legs, launching the two Ultra Hybrids flying down the street before they collided with one another and collapsed breathless onto the street.

* * *

Ereedika:"And now…" he started as he teleported into the skies above the two warriors.

Harishin:"…it's time to end this!" he finished as he appeared to the right of his master.

The two-deities then stood back to back with one another and each raised the opposite arm corresponding to the side they were on and pointed their palms to be facing their opponent, with the Omega God raising his right arm and his creation raising his left. Then, after charging their KI for a moment, a bright purple ball of energy appeared at the end of each their palms, right before they both aimed their attacks at their downed opponents, and simultaneously exclaimed "ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!" whilst firing off their blasts. On their approach to their targets, the two energy attacks spiralled around one another and eventually wound up in one another's path, causing them to combine into a giant 70-foot-tall and wide energy blast reminiscent of a miniature Sun.

* * *

Harikan:"Damnit! We can't let that blast hit the surface! It'll wipe out Mobius if it does!" he exclaimed as he and his cousin managed to pull themselves to their feet.

Xanaks:"Even at our full power in Ultra Hybrid Form, we're not gonna hold back this blast alone!" he yelled as the two of them flared up their auras and power, and the son of Xiro activated hi own Kaio-Ken times 10, ready to defend their home with their lives.

"Good thing you aren't then!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Following this, Super Hybrid 3 Mephilisa, Super Kikari Alician, KOS state Vincent, along with full power Super Android John and Rexler, joined their ally's side, each of which with their own KI charged and ready to unleash an attack to help protect their home. With comrade's ready to stand by them, the two 'brothers' organised their group into a formation as they each prepared their own attacks, with Harikan at the centre, Xanaks and Alician either side of him on his left and right respectively, Mephilisa and Vincent beside them, and finally John and Rexler on each end.

Harikan:"Everyone! Maximum power! Don't hold anything back!" he ordered as he felt his old mentors attack reaching its maximum potential.

Ereedika and Harishin:"BEGONE MORTALS!" they exclaimed as they combined their power, causing their Sun-like attack to expand in size and power.

Xanaks:"EVERYONE FIRE!" he ordered as the groups attacks reached their maximum potential.

On his command, the 7 Freedom Fighters simultaneously unleashed their techniques, with the Fusion Android firing off his Hyper Energy Wave, the Super Android blasting off his Hell's Beam, the KOS Warrior letting loose his Tri-Beam, the telekinetic warrior throwing out her Psycho Shockwave, the Super Kikari Goddess tossing her own variation of her deceased brothers Grand Smasher, the swordsmen releasing his own take on the Galick Gun, and finally the guardian unleashing his mentors own take on the Masenko blast.

In seconds, the 7 energy attacks met and collided with the humungous fireball like energy blast, causing a shockwave to spread across the continent from their mere impact that shook everything it came within contact with and had the possibility of devastating the entire landscape had the power not mostly been focused on their individual opponents. There was a mighty struggle between the two attacks, with each side giving it their all and managing to push back the other side for a few seconds before the energy attacks became even once again. Realising there was a possibility their attack could fail, the two-deity's channelled some of their dormant KI and fired off 3 more KI blasts, all of which collided with their own attack and increased its power and size once again.

Ereedika and Harishin:"YOU SHALL ALL FALL TO OUR MIGHT!" they bellowed as their combined power slowly began to dominate the Freedom Fighters efforts, itching closer and closer to the ground and bringing Judgment Day for Mobius closer and closer to fruition.

Harikan:"COME ON! SUMMON EVERY LAST BIT OF ENERGY YOU HAVE!" he bellowed at the top of his voice.

Upon their ally's request, each of the 7 warriors looked deep within themselves for that last bit of strength to muster, and in one combined and mighty battle cry, the Freedom Fighters pumped whatever energy remained in their systems into their attacks, increasing the power of each and causing the Sun-like energy blast to slowly begin to be pushed back. With this small sign of victory on the horizon, the heroes of Mobius continued to push their bodies to the absolute limit, drawing upon everything in their systems to empower their techniques and win the clash against the deity's. The power they surmounted managed to bring the struggle to even ground, and as the heroes continued to push themselves, they began to push back the Sun-like energy attack.

However, upon realising this, the two Gods were not content to lose this bout against the mortals, and with their own powerful cry, exerted whatever KI they had remaining and amplified their attack, causing the gigantic energy fireball to increase in size and power once more, and begin slowly overpowering the 7 energy attacks. As it continued to gain more and more ground, drawing closer and closer to impacting the ground and wiping out Mobius, powerful gusts of wind and shockwaves began to burst out from the Sun-like attack, both of which eventually grew powerful enough to overwhelm a few of the Freedom Fighters, resulting in Vincent, John and Rexler being knocked flying away, leaving only Harikan, Xanaks, Alician and Mephilisa to hold back the oncoming destruction.

Mephilisa:"It's no good! The blast's too strong! It's gonna hit the surface any minute now!" she all but had to scream over the intensity of the wind, shockwaves and slowly approaching fireball.

Harikan:"Not if it hits something else first!" he exclaimed, prompting both women to look at him with confusion, and for Xanaks to meet his cousins gaze with that same half determined and half reluctant look.

Xanaks:"If you're suggesting what I think you are-!"

Harikan:"It's the only way! If we don't, then all of Mobius will suffer!"

Alician:"What are the two of you talking about?!" she questioned, earning her a sympathetic look off of her lover.

Harikan:"Remember that I love you, Alician! If this doesn't work, then tell our son I love him!"

With perfect synchronisation, the two Ultra Hybrid's simultaneously stopped their attacks, turned to face their two-remaining ally's, and unleashed a light yet powerful shockwave from their hands that subsequently launched the two women flying to safety with the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Following this, both Mangham's returned their eyes to the approaching Sun-like blast, and after one final battle cry from the bottom of their lungs, the two brothers charged into the air, Harikan raising his right fist as Xanaks did the same with his left as they did so, and upon reaching the deity's technique, the two Hybrid's plunged their fists into the fireball, and after pressing their strikes into the blast to hold it back for a moment, allowed their entire bodies to be absorbed into the blast.

Suddenly, the energy blast halted its place in the sky, and a moment later, erupted in a massive upwards explosion of a fire-like beam, accompanied by a humongous and powerful white light that consumed half the Planet and shook the Planet to its very core. As the explosion carried on, as buildings across the city began to collapse, as the very earth beneath peoples feet began to shatter and be levelled across the land, as humungous chunks began to rip themselves out of the ground and hover in the sky due to the immense power spread across the area, all that could be heard from the two Ultra Hybrids were their screams of agony as the fiery-beam-like explosion pummelled their bodies and brought them closer to oblivion.

Alician:" ** _HARIKAN_**!" she all but screamed in horror, right before she attempted to charge towards the blast, only to be held back by Mephilisa.

Mephilisa:"NO! YOU'LL ONLY END UP THE SAME AS THEM!" she explained as she dragged the Goddess back to cover.

Ereedika:"Those fools! They sacrificed themselves for nothing! Once this blast has subsided, we will simply wipe out the rest of this Planet with no resistance!"

Harishin:"Master, something's not right. The explosion is strange…it's… **changing** …"

It was at that moment both the Omega God and the rest of the Freedom Fighters began to notice the change the clone spoke of, as the fire of the beam-shaped explosion slowly died down and became absorbed into the centre of the beam, where two figures hovered, both hunched over and with their arms thrown down by their hips. Once the fire had finally extinguished, the beam spontaneously became **golden** , and after a small shockwave was unleashed from the point these two figures hovered, causing the white explosion around them to disappear, the beam expanded out ever so slightly in size, and grew so intense in power that the entire Planet began to shake in its presence.

As the power of the two figures quickly began to rise from within the beam, two powerful and **animalistic** roars were heard escaping both figures, as their bodies could be seen radiating and shaking as their **transformation** continued. Suddenly, huge shockwaves began to burst out of the two figures body's, each of which was powerful enough to cause a ripple across the entire Planet, to shake the foundations of ground upon which they stood, create small tidal waves across the oceans, to cause huge skyscrapers to collapse whilst the stray pieces of rubble and chunks of the ground that were ripped from their resting place were reduced to mere particles of what they were previously.

Ereedika:"IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY THE TWO OF THEM SURVIVDED! THAT ATTACK WOULD'VE WIPED OUT THIS ENTIRE GALAXY!"

Harishin:"They're growing stronger with each passing moment…breaking past the same boundaries of strength that helped me achieve this form…!"

Rexler:"I don't believe it…"

John:"They've reaching the next stage beyond! **_Super Hybrid 4_**!"

Vincent:"They're insane! They threw themselves into the attack in order to bring themselves close to death and used that as a catalyst to bring them to the next level!"

John:"Would you expect nothing less from these two?"

Alician:"Most certainly not…" she sighed with relief.

Mephilisa:"YOU CAN DO THIS YOU TWO!"

At that moment, all those present, even the two deity's floating high above the spectacle taking place, had to either shield their eyes from the insane light being produced from the Hybrid's bodies, or raise their guard and power as not to be blown back by the huge waves of power washing across the Planet. Eventually, the golden explosion began to be absorbed into the two figures standing points, as their body shapes slowly shifted to become slightly **taller** and **buffer** , though their hair, quills and bangs remained the same shape and length, now a little wilder and spiker though.

When the light had condensed into two golden shining figures, the Omega God, his puppet, and the other Freedom Fighters slowly lowered their guards to bear witness to what had become of the two Mangham's, and watched as the two Hybrids-the glowing beings hovering in the air-rocketed down towards the ground and crashed landed just a few feet in front of their comrades, one knee and hand on the floor to support their landing, as the light around their bodies instantly cleared away and was replaced by a shroud of smoke.

As the smoke subsided, there stood the two Mangham's, fists clenched down by their thighs as they stood tall in their new **forms** , constantly surrounded by a blinding **golden** aura that radiated against their now bright **red** and **black** _tattooed_ bodies. Their hair, quills and bangs remained the same as their previous forms, now wilder and spiker than previously, and whilst Harikan's had changed from red and dyed black as normal with the form, Xanaks' remained black and were now dyed red. As their black sclera'd and yellow irised eyes stared down the two landing Gods, a smile found its way onto each of the Freedom Fighters faces, knowing that they now stood before _two_ **Super Hybrid 4's**.

Harishin:"Their power has risen…" he commented as he and his creator landed just a few meters away from their enemy's.

Ereedika:" **Chaos** … ** _damn_** … **fucking** … ** _mortals_** …!" he growled as he practically shook with anger and frustration.

Xanaks:"Guess this wasn't such a bad idea after all. The playing field has evened!" he chuckled in his deeper and demonic voice that came with the Form.

Harikan:"And with that, we're going to kill these excuses for Gods for what they've done!" he growled in his own similar voice as he slammed his fists against one another.

Ereedika:"Even with such an increase in power, our Godly might shall bring victory in the end! The Universe and all the mortals in-festering it shall receive their due punishment! Even if that means I must go all out!"

In one swift motion, the Omega ripped his entire tai chi and under top off of his body and cast it aside into the wind. Then, after tensing his arms out in front of him whilst clawing his hands like he was trying to break something in his hands, the deity's aura flared up around his body as his power began to rise. All of a sudden, steam began to resonate off of his body, at the same time his skin turned a darker shade of green, and that same 'H' pattern previously seen on his tai chi shop illuminated itself massively on his chest, glowing a godly golden colour as his irises and scar turned the same bright colour. As his transformation continued, his entire ab, chest, neck and muzzle area became pitch black, removing any trace of his mouth whilst his glowing scar remained imprinted into his skin.

From his new black chest, two black lines exited out each side, rounded each of his shoulders, and met one another at the centre of his back. A similar black patch tattoo appeared on his skin that covered his elbows and cut off at his biceps and forearms and was soon accompanied by a grey ring around each of his wrists that spiked up his forearm and connected to the black patch, as well as two more grey rings on his arms around his biceps and just below the shoulders, both of which were connected by a grey line running down the centre of their arms. At the same time two grey tattoo-like animal scratch marks appeared atop each of his shoulders, his grey slicked back hair grew out into a long pair quills with green dyed tips, as his ears inverted colours and became grey and lined green.

"As one of the strongest members of the **Demon God** race, I shall not allow you mortals to defeat me and halt my plans for Universal Correction! On this day, you shall be vanquished by our combined Godly might!" he bellowed as his sclera's became pitch black, as his aura and the steam ceased to radiate off his body.

With that, the son of the Hybrid God charged forward at a speed much faster than the two Gods were prepared to counter, and after whispering to his two opponents "We'll see about that!" the young man launched the copy of his father sky-rocketing across the city with a swift left uppercut to the chest, following after him just a moment later. Whilst too distracted after seeing his creation knocked flying into the distance, Ereedika left himself wide open for Xanaks as he dashed forward himself and planted his right leg into the deity's chest in the form of a sidekick.

Seeing that his opponent had the breath temporarily taken from his lungs whilst also having the pleasure of being knocked off balance, the Mangham followed up his attack with a quick front kick off his other leg in order to force the God back a few feet, right before he dropped down onto his right hand and used it to support himself as he span on the spot and sweeped Shin's legs out from under him using the same leg he'd just used. Upon finishing his spinning sweep, the SH4 launched his right knee into the Omega Gods chest, the pain and stress of which caused his eyes to go bloodshot and followed said strike with another front kick from the same leg that forced his opponents head backwards as he was launched into the air.

Upon exclaiming the word " **SHORYUKEN**!" with a smirk upon his lips, the swordsmen leapt into the air and gifted his opponent a spinning uppercut to the jaw off his left fist, right before he teleported out of sight, and reappeared a moment later as he came racing down the street and drop kicked the puppeteer flying down the road. After crashing through a building at Mach 5 speeds, the Omega God was thrown flying downwards towards the road below at a similar speed, when the SH4 teleported before his opponent-hands clasped above his head-and smacked them down into the Gods body.

Luckily, just seconds before he could hit the ground, the deity regained control of himself, and after placing each of his hands on the floor upon his landing to stabilise himself-creating a spiderweb of cracks throughout the concrete the second he made contact-the Demon God leapt backwards and re-took his fighting stance as the mortal landed before him and did the same. With a quick teleport, the puppeteer disappeared from sight and reappeared behind his opponent ready to land a right karate chop to the neck that would destabilise the mortal's nervous system, however with lighting fast reflexes, the swordsmen caught the attack with his own right hand, and then thrust his left elbow behind him and into his enemy's chest, forcing him to step back and regain control of himself.

With a chance to strike, the Mangham launched his body backwards as he attempted to land a spinning hook kick off his right leg, and immediately followed said attack with a second spinning hook kick off the same leg as he jumped off the ground, only to have Shin back-dash twice in order to narrowly avoid both attacks. Upon spinning back to face his opponent, Xanaks fired his left fist out for a quick jab that met Ereedika's guard, right before the two jumped off the ground and hovered just feet above the street as they skirmished with one another. Said skirmish finally ended when the Omega God managed to land his left fist square in the mortal's neck, right before he used that same hand to grab hold of the SH4's shirt and lift him up as to land an uppercut to the stomach using his free fist.

Following this, Ereedika span on the spot and attempted to land a right hook to the jaw, though with his enhanced reflexes from his transformation, Xanaks blocked the attack with a left outer block, slammed his right fist into the deity's stomach, grabbed hold of the Gods right arm using both his hands, and then proceeded to throw his opponent up and over his head before slamming him into the street behind him. Upon front flipping higher into the air, the Mangham came crashing down from above and slammed his left foot into and through the concrete of the street, narrowly missing Shin as he leapt out of the way and dragged his fist into the ground in order to grind himself to a halt.

The moment he finally stopped, the Demon God leapt into the air whilst flaring up his energy blade around his right hand once more, and upon his approach to the ground, readied his weapon to slice the mortal in half once he was within reach. Unfortunately for the puppeteer, just as he was about to make contact with his opponent, the swordsmen withdrew his weapon and blocked the attack using the same parry as previously, right before he pushed his weapon forward and forced the God to back away.

Following this, the two engaged in a quick clash of blades, as the Omega God dashed forward, and continuously unleashed multiple fast-paced strikes aimed to slash and decapitate his mortal enemy, only for the SH4 to swing his blade equally as fast and block every single attack with minimum effort, all the while casually walking backwards as his opponent aggressively floated forwards. After some time, the mortal ceased making an effort to move back, and managed to hold his ground against the deity as his strikes became more intense and rage-fuelled.

Eventually, Xanaks finally made a move to fight back, and after managing to bash Ereedika's arm and weapon upwards and out of the way, the Mangham preformed an anti-clockwise spin whilst moving forward and sheathing his weapon temporarily, right before he launched his right fist forward upon finishing his rotation, and hit Shin with such power that a shockwave exploded out from the Demon Gods body whilst a small beam of light erupted from his back and rocketed into the distance without harming anything.

The force of the shockwave sent the puppeteer flying down the streets once again, this time accelerating at such a speed he had to stab both his weapon, his free fist, and both of his feet into the road in order to stop himself. Upon doing so, and upon acquiring the swordsmen in his sights, the deity stood tall once more, aimed his right arm and weapon to face his opponent, and exclaimed the words "HEAVENLY ARROW!" before hundreds of purple KI blasts rocketed from his weapon and began to close in on the mortal, who stood strong as if he had no intention of dodging the attacks heading towards him.

The Mangham took a moment to slowly unsheathe his weapon from its holster using his right hand, right before he exploded forwards and began rocketing towards Shin at speeds of Mach 9, slicing apart each and every blast that came close to him on his approach with clean and single strikes. After easily cleaving through every last energy attack that came his way, the SH4 gripped his blade tightly in both his hands as he reached his opponent, right before he thrusted his blade forward and stabbed it through the Omega God's chest, knocking him off his feet and allowing the mortal to use the momentum behind him to carry the Demon God on the edge of his sword, and crash both of them into the side of a skyscraper before the entire thing came down in an explosion of smoke and debris.

It wasn't long before the smoke began to rise into the sky above, though was prevented from going too high when Harikan came rocketing through the cloud and dispersed it with his sheer speed, as he came flying towards Harishin and struck the copy of his father in the chest with a right jab so powerful that the clouds above the two of them were forced to part from the unleashed shockwave. The literal second his fist made contact with the deity, the mortal began to pummel the deity's body with a fury of punches that could've brought Mobius to the brink of collapse, as he launched his fists forward fast enough to land a minimum of 100 punches in the space of 10 seconds.

After pummelling his father's copy for nearly 15 seconds straight, the Mangham clasped his hands above his head, and subsequently brought them down against the fake-Mangham's own head, launching him directly downwards towards the city below with no control over himself and with no possibility of stopping anytime soon. Unfortunately for the clone, he was given no chance of recovering himself, as the Freedom Fighter teleported onto the ground, launched himself into the air, and swung his right foot up and into his opponent's ribs in the form of a front kick, hitting him with enough force to send his enemy flying diagonally upwards into the air.

With a second teleport, the Mangham came flying in from the side and prepared to strike his incoming opponent with a left sidekick to the back, only for his opponent to teleport away just a second before he was hit and reappear behind his mortal foe in order to land the exact same kick his opponent had planned on hitting him with. After pushing his opponent back by a few feet, Harishin span on the spot and attempted to perform a spinning hook kick to the jaw using his free leg, only for Harikan to lean back and avoid the attack, right before he launched his right arm out into an outer block to stop his 'father's' incoming spinning left hook, and then proceeded to yell " **SHORYUKEN!** " with a smirk on his face as he landed a spinning left uppercut to his opponent's jaw.

The second the red SH4 turned back to face his enemy, he and the blue SH4 became locked in a skirmish with one another, each of them attacking with as many punches and kicks they could muster, and due to their practically even power, there were less blocks and counters between the two, and more direct blows that shook the entire city with their collisions. After a full minute of battling it out with one another, the fake Mangham lunged forward to strike his 'son' with a quick left jab to the stomach, only for the Mangham to teleport out of the way, and then come crashing down from above to gift his 'father' a right hook across the cheek that launched the deity diagonally downwards towards the city below once more.

As his opponent began to drop to the ground below, the Freedom Fighter placed the back of his right hand against the palm of his left just above his head and channelled enough of his dormant KI to produce a golden ball of KI at the end of his palm which began to crackle and dance with electricity. Sensing this, the puppet of the Omega Gods unleashed a burst of KI from his body to bring himself to a halt, and then channelled his KI to produce his energy blade once more, now the same bright blue as his body.

Once his attack reached maximum power, the red SH4 exclaimed "MA-SEN-KO!" and thrusted both his arms forward in order to release the energy blast in the form of a humungous 40-foot-tall and wide golden beam of devastation. The blue SH4 flared up his aura as the attack rocketed towards him at speeds of Mach 8, and upon being just seconds away from colliding with his body, the God threw his arm above his head and brought his weapon downwards to slice the energy beam in half, saving the deity from harm as the two now smaller Masenko's crashed into the city below him, and produced two golden domes of devastation that consumed a small portion of the city.

As the domes grew to cover portions of the city, the puppet of the Omega Gods dashed into the air whilst drawing his bladed hand back to rest across his chest, and upon reaching the Freedom Fighter as he re-took his fighting stance, the clone swung his weapon outwards like he was attempting to backhand his opponent with his blade, only for the mortal to lean back and narrowly dodge the energy weapon as it skimmed his cheek and made the tiniest of cuts. After registering the small pain the cut gave him, Harikan charged forward to sock his 'father' across the cheek with his right fist, only for Harishin to teleport out of the way, and reappear behind his 'son' to send him flying with a drop kick to the lower-region of his back.

After grinding himself to a halt and teleporting back down to the ground, the red SH4 flung the upper half of his body backwards like he was doing a limbo, in order to avoid the blue SH4's blade as he charged forward and attempted to stab it through the mortal's stomach, succeeding in only grazing his enemy's chest because of his manoeuvre. Following this, the Mangham placed each of his hands on the ground to support his body, launched both his legs up and wrapped them around the deity's arm, and then, like he had done so in his battle against the Perfect Creature, used his hands to push himself into the air and backflip whilst tossing the fake-Mangham flying down the street using his legs.

Nanoseconds after landing back on his feet, the Freedom Fighter span around and launched his left hand out as some of the dormant KI in his body was released in another massive beam as he exclaimed "MASENKO!" once more, which chased after the puppet as he flew down the street with no control, and collided with said puppet the moment he crashed into a nearby skyscraper, bringing the entire thing down in one humongous explosion of light that shook the city with its might.

The smoke produced from the crash was suddenly dispersed as Harishin rocketed upwards from the rubble and began closing in on Harikan, who had teleported into the air to meet his opponent and began firing off multiple energy blasts in the hope they would collide with the deity and slow him down. Unfortunately for the mortal, the rage fuelling the blue SH4's body pushed him to both dodge and slice apart whatever KI blast came his way, to the point he was just seconds away from reaching the red SH4 and preformed a 360 on the spot before swinging his bladed arm out to slice his enemy, only to succeed in slicing off the tiniest stray hair.

A nanosecond later, the fake-Mangham began assaulting his 'son' with multiple slashes and strikes from his weapon, all of which the Mangham managed to dodge and avoid with expertly timed weaves and ducks. Of course, he couldn't keep it up forever, and after being struck in the chest with a quick drop kick from the puppet, the Freedom Fighter was sent crashing down to the ground after being struck on the back with a bladed karate chop, followed by a front flipping drop kick that unleashed a powerful shockwave upon impact. Despite the blows received, the son of the Hybrid God managed to land safely on the ground with a backflip, right before he teleported away as the puppet of the Omega Gods came crashing down and stabbed his weapon into the spot the mortal was stood.

Harishin:"An impressive display, but you're only delaying the inevitable" he growled as he retracted his weapon from the ground and dispersed it as his opponent reappeared a few feet behind him.

Harikan:"Keep telling yourself that. You and your master are about to join the other Omega Gods, wherever they are" he remarked as his 'father' turned to face him, and the two took their identical fighting stances.

At that very moment, Xanaks came skidding across the ground and grinded himself to a halt once he was back to back with his 'brother', just as Ereedika floated down from above and landed a few metres from his enemy like his creation had done, with the two mimicking their comrade's actions and taking their own fighting stances whilst retracting their own weapons. A silence spread across the battlefield momentarily, as both sides stared each other down once more, the two SH4's keeping a calm yet serious manner, whilst the expression of the two Gods was more frustrated and enraged.

This was what led the two deities to attack first, as they rushed forward and began firing off multiple fast-paced punches at the exact same time, only for both mortals to raise their guards and block every last punch their two-enemy's unleashed. Following an in sync spinning hook off their left leg with a right roundhouse kick which the two SH4's managed to avoid, the two deities were sent flying backwards by the Mangham's as they landed another jumping left uppercut whilst exclaiming " **SHORYUKEN!** " right before they teleported after their opponents and smashed them back first into the street with a right axe kick and clasped hands swing to the stomach from Harikan and Xanaks respectively.

Upon hitting the concrete with enough momentum to cause them to bounce off the ground after spreading cracks throughout it, the two were forced to collide into one another after their opponents came flying from behind and slammed their right fists into the God's backs with enough power to launch them flying down the street and hit one another at speeds of Mach 8. The second master and puppet hit one another, the cousins dashed forward and readied their free fist to strike their enemy's once again, only for the two to teleport away at the last second, causing the hero's to only hit one another's fist with enough power to create a small shockwave that shook the ground.

* * *

Ereedika:"This is preposterous!" he exclaimed, as he and his creation reappeared high above the city.

Harishin:"We are Gods! We shall not be embarrassed by the likes of these feeble mortals!"

Ereedika:"It is time for Mobius to face its retribution! We shall end both the Freedom Fighters, and the inhabitants of this Planet in one fell swoop!"

Following the two-deity's flaring their auras and powering up their energy to the max, master and creation moved so that they stood back to back-Harishin on the right facing his two opponents below him and Ereedika on the left-right before the two flared up their energy blades around their left and right hands respectably, and then extended their arms so that their weapons were pointing directly at their enemy's. Suddenly, the KI and aura of their energy blades began to fuse into one, eventually creating a bright purple and black cored energy blast nearly 4 feet tall and wide between the two deity's hands, one which easily radiated enough to wipe out the Planet 4 times over and was still growing.

* * *

Harikan:"Time to finish this!"

Xanaks:"Let's do it the same way we should've killed Garo Kan!"

Harikan:"Right!" he exclaimed as the two flared up their auras.

As the son of Hariko took a backwards right junsuki stance and lowered his clawed hands down by his left hip, the son of Xiro raised his hands above him and to the sky like he was carrying a massive ball above his head. Before long, that familiar bright blue light appeared in the space between Harikan's hands, at the same time a golden and red cored energy ball appeared in the space between Xanaks hands, right before both attacks began to spark with electricity powerful enough to shock someone to death, by simply being in its presence.

The combination of the two attacks charging caused the entire coast to shake and tremble in its presence, with several skyscrapers across Westopolis shattering and collapsing from the power that was outputted, whilst the Freedom Fighters witnessing the battle were forced to output their dormant KI in order to be strong enough to hold their ground. The combination of growing power eventually cultivated to the point the skies around the city and half the Planet began to grow dark and cloudy, and even began to unleash powerful strikes of lightening across the land that decimated whatever they hit.

* * *

Ereedika and Harishin:" **CHOU MAKOUHOU**!" the two deities exclaimed, as the purple and black cored energy blast erupted out into a giant 75-foot-tall and wide blast of devastation.

* * *

Harikan:"HYPER KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared as he thrusted his arms upwards and unleashed the famous technique in the form of a gigantic 70 foot tall and wide beam of power.

Xanaks:"HYPER FINISH BUSTER!" he yelled as he swung his arms downwards and tossed his energy blast into the sky, as it expanded out into a 40-foot-tall and wide bomb of energy.

On their approach towards the Gods' attack, the techniques of the two mortals combined into one, forming one humungous energy beam with a gigantic orb at the end of it, both attacks pushed forward and enhanced with every last bit of KI the two Mangham's could summon. Within seconds, the two attacks collided with one another, the mere impact unleashing a wave of power that demolished every last structure left standing in Westopolis, leaving the city a ruined wasteland consisting of humungous piles of rubble and destruction.

At the moment of collision, a humungous strike of lightning echoed across the sky, darkening the world momentarily and further illuminating the humongous clash of colour across the skies. Both sides used every last bit of power they could muster to further enhance their attacks power and overpower their opponent, causing the two beams to constantly move back and forth between each other depending on who had managed to gain the advantage in power during that second.

Finally, as the two beams grew even in ground once more, and the power built up between both sides began to reach its breaking point, both mortals and both deity's summoned up one last surge of KI within themselves and unleashed it into their attacks in one last and mighty roar of strength. In that moment, massive beams of white light began to explode from the space between the two colliding attacks, right before a humongous explosion of light burst across the skies of the Planet as the struggle reached its climax.

In said climax, the overwhelming power of the two SH4's managed to push back the Omega God and his Puppet's attack, to the point the two Gods were hit and consumed first by their own technique, and then by the attacks of the two Freedom Fighters. At that very moment the energy of the 3 KI attacks began to pummel and destroy every part of the deity's bodies, the white light that had previously overtaken the skies was drawn back to the giant bubble of energy the two Gods had been consumed into, and once all the light had cleared away and had been absorbed by the giant dome of power, it erupted in the form of a humungous golden and blue light that overtook a 1/3rd of Mobius yet only devastated the two victims at its epicentre.

* * *

As the light finally began to clear away, the two SH4's managed to get a glimpse of two bodies falling from the sky and colliding with the ground further into the ruined city. With their wits still about them, the two Mangham's charged further into the wasteland in search of their opponents, ready to do battle if they were not defeated by their combined blast. Luckily for them, once they arrived at the centre of the city-where they had saw the two-body's land-they were able to relax ever so slightly by the sight put before them. Lying on one of the many smaller piles of rubble throughout the city, were the two Gods the mortals had been doing battle with, each of them in a condition that could only be described as; practically dead, in light terms anyway.

The fake Mangham barely shared a resemblance with the one and only Hariko Mangham, due to the intensity of the injuries across both his face and his body. Whilst his hair had managed to stay spiked up despite reverting back to his base state, the scar across his face had worsened due to the combined attack and was accompanied by a huge 3rd degree burn across the side of his face, all the while his left arm was nowhere to be found. Blood poured from every single bruise and cut on his body, most notably across his chest, as well as from his mouth and pupil-less blank abyss eyes, which told the two Freedom Fighters Harishin had died during the explosion, no doubt attempting to protect his creator.

Speaking of said creator, he was in no greater condition, even despite his puppets possible efforts. Whereas his creation had lost his left arm, Shin's right arm had been completely disintegrated, and the same was the case for both of his legs, which looked like they had been amputated by the amount of blood pouring from the deity's body. What was left of his clothes were in tatters, burnt and ripped to shreds by the force at which the combined Kamehameha-Finish Buster had hit him. His scar had also worsened and was accompanied by a massive 3rd degree burn across the side of his face, though his eyes still retained their pupils, which glared at the two mortals stood towering over him.

Ereedika:"I don't understand…I am a **_God_** …a **Demon** **_God_** …an **_Omega God_** above all else…! I stand on a position above all mortal life in the Universe…there should be no way my power can be challenged…and my creation…a being I created to be the most powerful warrior in existence…falls at the hands of the very mortals I created him to stand above…what a pathetic excuse for a warrior…what a failure I should have never wasted my time on…when I could've made myself even stronger than my own limits allow me to be…I could've crushed those who stood against me with my own two hands…!"

Harikan:"You're **finished** , Ereedika. And so are the rest of you Omega Gods"

Ereedika:" ** _Finished_**?! Hahahaha… _You_ **fool** …we Omega Gods…are far…from finished…in reality…we have yet…to even… **begin** …"

Xanaks:"Just **who** are you Omega Gods **exactly**? And where are the rest of your comrades hiding?"

Ereedika:"Hehe…foolish mortals…are you really so desperate…to learn of those that would bring about your demise?"

Harikan:"Either you answer our questions and we'll end your suffering, or we'll just leave you to rot. Your choice"

Ereedika:"Hmhmhm…very well…I shall tell you of our origins…though only so you have a better understanding…of those who shall inevitably bring about your nonexistence…"

Xanaks:"Start talking"

Ereedika:"Generations ago…

* * *

…the **Great Overseer** created us Omega Gods…7 warriors who stood as the strongest of all deity's…right underneath our creator…we were supposed to **protect** …the 12 Universes from whatever should threaten them…though after **centuries** …of witnessing the **same** issues **_plague_** each individual World…most **notably** …in the **_6th_** and **_7th_** **_Universe_** …we saw no further point in protecting these **inferior** forms of life…we planned to create a _better_ Multiverse…a greater **Omniverse** …one **perfect** and **untainted** by the previous problems we witnessed…

In order to carry out our plans…we needed to overthrow the Great Overseer…and so staged a revolt against him…and the other Gods of this realm…though we were no match for our creator…he was far too powerful for us to stand toe to toe with…he would have destroyed us…had it not been for our unique soul design…which he crafted himself…because of this…only a **mortal** could kill us…but with the **level of power** currently present throughout each Universe…it would be **_eons_** before a mortal could even dare oppose our might…

Whilst he enacted his own plans…in an attempt to bring about a generation of mortals with the power to finish us…he sealed us within 7 individual prisons…which he named the **Omega Emeralds** …and scattered us…across the 6th and 7th Universes…as to further add to our **torment** …by being in the place which we deemed the most **_sinful_** …unfortunately…the Great Overseer underestimated us…and using our combined power…we managed to establish a small dimension outside of reality in which the 7 of us could reside in whilst trapped…

 ** _Eons_** …of waiting…and training…within our created dimension…allowed our power to grow above and beyond its previous limitations…our new power…accompanied by the immense shift in power due to you mortals growing closer and closer to reaching control over God KI…slowly broke down our Prisons to the point we were temporarily allowed to break free…in return for our Freedom…huge amounts of our power have been trapped within the Emeralds and the dimension we created…though once the Prophecy finally comes to fruition…we shall be completely freed from our confinements…and our power shall not be restricted…as it has been in our previous bouts against you…

* * *

…when that day comes… **you** … **your Planet** … **your _Universe_** … ** _the entire Omniverse_** …shall **fall** to our might…and **_existence_** …shall begin anew…in _our_ … **perfect** …image…!" he barely managed to finish, as he began to take more ragged breathes, all the while a demented smile and twinge in his eye crossed his face as blood streamed down from his head.

Harikan:"That's enough. Xanaks, finish him off"

With that, the son of Xiro raised his right hand to the smiling corpse of the deity and his puppet, and upon exclaiming the words "HYPER GOD BREAKER!" unleashed a massive beam of golden energy from his hand that annihilated every last cell of the two deity's, reducing them to mere piles of ash that were cast off into the wind created by the force of the Mangham's attack. Once there was nothing left of their two opponents, the two Hybrids powered down to their base states, took a well-deserved breathe, and then fist bumped one another as a sign of a good job. It was after this were the group joined by their comrades, who all joined together to celebrate with one massive hug.

Vincent:"Now that was too close for comfort"

Rexler:"You can say that again. I'm just glad you two managed to pull through"

Xanaks:"If it hadn't been for the boost from the Super Hybrid 4 Form, things might've gone extremely differently"

John:"Lucky you guys did so much training"

Harikan:"And yet it nearly wasn't enough. These Omega Gods weren't as powerful as Mephiles, fact they were only a margin stronger than Jenosaido, and yet we nearly lost to them. Each and every time one of them has shown up, they've gotten stronger and stronger. Eventually, it's going to get to the point that not even my father can take them down"

Mephilisa:"If we knew more about them, we could prepare ourselves better against them"

Alician:"The two of you managed to squeeze some information out of Ereedika, but it still feels like there's more we should know"

Xanaks:"Father told me that Tyrus and Ujun were already well aware of the Omega Gods, so if they knew about them before we did, why haven't they told us more about them?"

John:"Better yet, why haven't **they** done anything to stop them?"

Harikan:"Guess we'll have to find out"

Mephilisa:"What do we do now, brother?"

Harikan:"Xanaks, Vincent, gather the rest of the Freedom Fighters and bring them to Mobotropolis. John, contact Rouge and have her inform G.U.N that the crisis in Westopolis has been averted, and that we'll need the Chaos Emeralds gathering for the damage to be fixed"

John:"What exactly are you planning to do?"

Harikan:"We're going to join the others in Tyrus' dimension. **We must talk with the God of Destruction and get answers** …"

* * *

 **Later, at Tyrus' Dimension…**

…everyone was busy training once more, each occupied in their small groups once more and giving it their absolute all with whatever exercise they had partaken in. It looked like they would not stop for hours or maybe even days with the rate at which they were working, that was until the sudden emergence of a group of familiar energies caught their attention. As everyone turned their attention to one of the unoccupied small fields, they watched as every one of the Freedom Fighters appeared out of thin air, with Harikan lowering his fingers from his head after using Instant Transmission to bring everyone there. After everyone had quickly greeted and caught up with one another, Hariko, Dracton and Xiro stepped towards their comrades for answers.

Dracton:"What are you guys doing here?"

Harikan:"The **Omega God** is **dead** , **sort of** "

Xiro:"You mean the one who freed Mephiles?"

Xanaks:"Yeah, along with his pet"

Ice:"His _pet_?"

Rexler:"A completely identical copy of Logan, created from the evil energy contained within the Deathexen. He was powerful, far stronger than even his master. Luckily, he could only go to Super Hybrid 4, not God, and he seemed to have no knowledge of Kaio-Ken. We would have lost to them, had Harikan and Xanaks not use one of their attacks to bring them close to death and push their bodies beyond their limits to reach Super Hybrid 4 themselves and even the playing field"

Hariko:"Another copy of me? I don't know whether to feel flattered or offended"

Sonic:"Wait, what do you mean 'sort of' dead? How did you 'sort of' kill a God?"

Xanaks:"According to what Ereedika-the one we fought-told us, we cannot **kill** the Omega Gods **just yet**. Even though we defeated both him, Jenosaido and Honosenshi, they are all still alive and are residing in a realm outside of reality and our grasp. They've resided there for **generations** , along with all of their comrades, and won't be killable until some prophecy comes to fruition in which mortals can stand on the same level as Gods"

Harikan:"The closer and closer we grow to said Godly power, the closer we come to the day we have to fight **all 7** of the Omega Gods for the fate of the Universe"

Shadow:"7 of them? Just like the number of Chaos Emeralds…"

John:"Each of them were sealed in a prison known as an **Omega Emerald** , which, according to what we've been told, share an energy link with the Chaos Emeralds"

Hariko:"So we've got 4 more Omega Gods to face?"

Mephilisa:"Not exactly. Ereedika said the Omega Gods were scattered across the 6th and 7th Universe, which means either our Universe or the 6th could contain the last Omega God we have to face"

Knuckles:"Would've been nice to know all of this beforehand. We could've stepped up our training and prepared ourselves better for their arrival"

Xanaks:"Funny you mention that, since it seems that both **Tyrus** _and_ **Ujun** were well aware of this threat **before us** " he remarked, causing everyone's attention to shift towards the two deity's.

Suddenly, before the group could get further into their discussion, a massive bang rang across the area, and was followed by a bright orange light appearing out of thin air containing the outline of what seemed to be a hedgehog. Before long, this light cleared away, and out dropped the one and only Silver the Hedgehog, who reverted from his Super State to his base form and began taking multiple deep breathes as Hariko and Dracton moved to assist him.

Hariko:"Silver! What happened? What did the Future hold for us?" he asked as he and the machine helped the time traveller to stand.

Silver:"(gasp)…(gasp)…what did it **hold**? **_What did it hold_**?! It held **_nothing_**! **_There WAS no Future…_**!

* * *

…when I arrived in the Future, my breathe was **instantly** taken from me…it was as if oxygen didn't **exist anymore** …I had to transform into my Super State and produce a KI barrier around myself just to survive…I thought I'd set the Emerald to bring me to the Mobotropolis of the Future…what I ended up in was a mere shell of what the city used to be…destroyed buildings…fire's the likes of which could not be extinguished littered the land…even the very ground and grass beneath my feet had been shattered and reduced to cinders…there wasn't the slightest trace of life here, or anywhere on the Planet…

I knew I had to find out what had happened here, so I ventured on, desperate to find some clue or sign that would point me to answers. As I travelled the now waterless oceans en-route from location to location, I realised that the **Planet** now felt… **bigger** , somehow. As if Mobius had somehow **doubled** in size. There were even cities and landmarks that I **did not recognise** , yet despite this…the case was the same everywhere I went…destruction…death…an **apocalypse** …to put it lightly…

After searching for hours, I convinced myself that some horrible disaster had happened which forced us to evacuate to another Planet in the Universe, so I used Chaos Control to take me across our galaxy to Planet Agar in the hopes I could find information there…only to find the Agarian's home _had suffered the same fate as ours_ …and so had _every other Planet in the Universe_. **Everything** on every Planet had been destroyed… **every** aspect or semblance of life… _gone_ … **demolished** …even every Chaos-damn **_star_** was gone…someone, or something, had **extinguished** them all…

Realising there was no hope for salvation for this place, I journeyed back to Mobius. Whatever had caused this catastrophe, it _must_ have originated there. Some cataclysmic battle would've taken place, and because of its outcome, the entire Universe had been brought to **annihilation**. And yet I couldn't fathom _how_ it had reached this stage. None of us would've let this happen. There would've been some way to keep it all from turning into this. We would've fought till the last man to make sure the Universe continued to exist and had peace…so what happened?

When I got back, I noticed that there were **6** other Planets **floating** around Mobius, each of them just bigger than the moon but nowhere near Mobius' now **gargantuan** size that still threw me through a loop. As I explored each of these worlds, I discovered **why** we hadn't done something to stop this Universe from reaching this critical point of devastation. **We'd _tried_ , but we'd _failed_**. On each Planet, there was **at least** one sign of our **defeat** against this unknown force. One sign that served as a reminder to the non-existence inhabitants of this land that whoever had caused this to happen, had ensured they would've gone unchallenged.

On one of the Planets, volcanic and ash ridden, I found the bodies of Harikan, Alician, Ichiro and Dracton. You were all **grey** and **frozen** …like **_statues_**. They'd tried to shield Alician from some oncoming attack, whilst she had attempted to run in an attempt to protect the child, who laid **still** and **dead** in your arms. On another Planet, frozen over and chilled to the bone by the constant blizzards storming across the lands, I found amongst the storm the **blade of Xanaks** stabbed _firmly_ into the **corpse of a warrior whom looked near identical to _Kelriza_** , all the while **Vincent's** cybernetic arm clung **firmly** to the hilt of the weapon, _with no sign of the rest of his body_.

Each Planet I visited held a worse and worse fate for each of us, and even for **warriors whom we've never seen or met before**. However, there was one of us who survived, though what he now endured was perhaps greater suffering than any of us had gone through. See, when I first came to that Future, I believed the **humungous bright light** in the sky that illuminated the world before me was just the **_Sun_**. However, after travelling the Universe and seeing that every other star had been extinguished, I grew more curious about the light and journeyed closer to investigate. And what I saw upon my arrival shook me to my core.

Before me stood **Hariko** , his bright blue aura from his **Super Hybrid God Form** somehow radiating as bright as the light he was holding back, but there was something **different** about him. Not only was he covered from head to toe in injuries-bruises and burns far worse than anything I'd ever seen him receive, all the while blood trickled down from several parts of his body-and not only was his GI torn completely to pieces-with his shirt completely incinerated off his body to reveal the _humungous bleeding scar_ across his chest-but he looked… **defeated** …the glimmer in his eyes that was a combination of **tears** and **blood** said it all to me…

What he held in his hands was no ordinary orb of light or star, but an **energy attack** …one with the power to **_wipe out all of existence_** , as I managed to gather from his own _ramblings_ to himself…whoever had brought the Universe to such devastation had fired off this blast in the hopes of wiping out all that was, yet even with all the carnage that had taken place, Logan had stood in defiance of this being, and had held back this attack for what seemed like **decades** …

I _wanted_ to ask him what had caused all of this. I _wanted_ to find out how the world had reached this stage of destruction, but there was no time. Before I knew it, **7** figures descended upon our location and began to attack me, leaving Logan to suffer his torture of knowing he'd **failed everyone** and yet was still **protecting existence** itself from **annihilation**. Despite their speed and power advantage over me due to their **_Godly KI_** -which I **barely** managed to sense deep within their being-I managed to escape and hide from them until the Chronos Emerald recharged...

* * *

...once it did so, I made a rush to escape, though not before one of those figures found me and broke my barrier, almost causing me to suffocate and die before I even made it back…"

Alician:"That was our future…? That's what's going to happen to us if we carry on our current course?!"

Tyrus:"Of course not. It'll only be your future if you don't train your hardest and battle with all your might"

Hariko:"I don't mean to be rude here, Tyrus, but we're soon to do battle against an entire group of deities for the sake of the Universe-a group of deity's who you've known about all this time and was the actual reason you came to us in the first place-and yet the person who has shared more information about them are the deity's themselves. If we're going to stop the Omega Gods and give the 12 Universes true peace, then it's about time we learned more about our enemy's origins. So, spill it"

There was a moment of silence, as the God of Destruction and Guardian God looked between one another and shared a quick mental conversation, right before the Hakaishin let out a deep sigh and turned his attention back to the Freedom Fighters.

Tyrus:"Billions upon Billions of centuries ago, when the life of the Universe was first starting to take shape, the Great Overseer of the 12 Universes wanted to ensure that all life throughout the many Universes was protected should they come under attack…

* * *

…he sought to do this by crafting **warriors** of incredible power that would watch over the Universe and **destroy** whatever evil should threaten the peace. To create these beings, he deprived from the **all-powerful Chaos Force** and crafted **7 Gems of incredible power** , one for each Warrior that he would create. He infused some of his **own power and life force** into the life of these gems and created an almighty warrior from each Emerald.

For centuries, these 7 warriors watched over the 12 Universes and defend them from the evil forces that emerged in each Universe, like the **Heads of the Demon** , the **Followers of Lucifer** , and even the **Sun God Solaris** , who I know you are all familiar with. However, one day, the Omega Gods decided to rebel against their creator. After having seen the troubles that littered each individual Universe, each of the Gods wanted to solve said problem in their own way, and begrudgingly agreed with one another that the best way to solve all of their problems would be to kill the Great Overseer.

Of course, it didn't go well for them, and each of the Omega Gods was defeated with little effort. Unfortunately, the Great Overseer **could not kill** the Omega Gods, as some of his **own** **life-force** had been infused with their beings. As such, the only way to kill them and prevent them from being a threat was for a **Mortal** to kill each of them. At the time, however, that was impossible, as there existed no mortals capable of standing toe-to-toe with the Gods. The very concept of KI was only beginning to spread throughout each Universe, and it would be eons before any of them surmounted the strength to take on the Omega Gods.

Until there came a day when mortals could stand on the same level as the Gods and be capable enough to kill the 7 Warriors, the Great Overseer trapped the Omega Gods in small Prisons comprised of Chaos Energy and shaped like the very Emeralds they were crafted from. He created them powerful enough so that they would be held until a solution was found, for he knew that even if they remained trapped for the rest of eternity, they would find a way to cause harm to the 12 Universes and their people.

The Great Overseer knew he needed a way for mortals to gain godly power, but with the state of the Universe as it was, he needed to allow time to pass in order for mortals to become ready to accept the level of power they would need. From this, a prophecy was created that stated; **_when the day comes that mortals reach Godly power, the cages that held the Omega Gods will be broken, and the two sides shall do battle to decide the fate the Omniverse…_**

* * *

…to ensure that **God KI** would one day be harness-able by mortals, the Great Overseer looked for the strongest races known throughout the Universes, and helped their people create rituals which would bring **one** special member of their race into the **realm of Gods** , whilst allowing the _rest of his race_ to be capable of **harnessing** God KI in the process. In accordance with this, he extracted some of his very **life-force and KI** from his body like he had done with the Omega Gods, and spread them across the race like **seeds in a garden** , so that, one day, a **single being** would be born from each race that held the **power** and **heart** to become the God of their people and do battle with the Omega Gods"

Hariko:"Wait, his life force and KI? You mean he implanted tiny bits of his own being into every single member of each race?"

Tyrus:"Yes. In order for a mortal to undergo the ritual, they needed all of the lifeforce and God KI from their race to be able to survive having such great power without being crafted to do so in the first place. The Great Overseer couldn't implant that sort of power into one mortal all at once, and so he had to allow that power to slowly come together over generations before a mortal could undergo the ritual and not die"

Xiro:"So you're saying that Hariko, Dracton and Alician are the combination of all the Great Overseers Life Force and KI he previously spread across each of their entire races? And because of their acesnion into the Gods of their own race, that's how the rest of us have access to God KI without technically being deity's?"

Tyrus:"Exactly. It's not only why they're extraordinarily strong, but it's also how they survived the trials to become the Gods of their races, and how they are able to sustain such power. It's also why some of you are as powerful as you are, as your close personal bond with each of them, and in some cases your literal family and blood bond, allowed some of that power and life force to be shared with each of you even more. "

Harikan:"Does that mean…all of us warriors…are **Demi-Gods**?"

Tyrus:"Indeed. And the same is the case for the 6th Universe, our twin Universe. Due to the similarities between the two, and due to each having the strongest mortal level of each of the 12 Universes, the Great Overseer decided that the mortals of each of these Universes would be the ones to do battle against his creations. Because of this, not only did he spread some of his life force and KI into the races of both Universes, but he also divided the 7 Emeralds across the 2 Universes so that 3 remained in our Universe, and 3 remained in the other. The last Emerald resides in the space between Universes"

Ujun:"When the prophecy comes to fruition, and mortals have reached the stage to stand toe to toe against the Omega Gods, the two Universes shall **combine into a single Universe** in order to unite the warriors of both worlds and ultimately put a stop to the threat of the Omega Gods. That was why Silver witnessed Mobius had grown larger in the Future, and why warriors whom you didn't recognise were also at the sight of the battles. When the time comes that you must face the Omega Gods, the 6th and 7th Universe shall merge into one, and the inhabitants of both Universes will learn to coincide with each other before teaming up to finish the former Protectors of the Omniverse"

Tyrus:"That's also one of the reasons me and my twin brother hold our Tournament every few centuries. We've been trying to ensure the power level of mortals grows steadily and steadily higher to the point they can stand against the Omega Gods"

Xanaks:"So that's why you really came to Mobius then?"

Tyrus:"Correct. The prophecy stated that; **_when the day comes in which mortals would come harness the power of deity's and stand on even ground with them, a Battle of Gods would ensue between the two, acting as the trigger for the prophecy to begin commencing_**. My battle with Hariko after he first achieved the Super Hybrid God power was this trigger, the ripples created by our power spreading across the Universe and causing the Omega Emeralds to slowly deteriorate. This is what has allowed the Omega Gods to be freed temporarily, though they were weakened significantly as their power is tied with the Emeralds. Only once they are destroyed as the prophecy finally commences will their true power be unleashed"

Dracton:"If it was Hariko's battle with you that acted as the trigger to start the prophecy, that must mean we are close to bridging the gap in power between mortals and the Omega Gods"

Tyrus:"That's what the tournament is used to check for"

Ujun:"Speaking of which, I do believe only a few months are left before said Tournament is to be held"

Tyrus:"You're correct, which is one of the many reasons you all need to keep training. The warriors from Universe 6 are powerful, so you'll need to be at the top of your game in order to do good against them. You'll need to get a good gauge on their abilities and strengths, since you'll be working with them to bring down the Omega Gods, and there's no better way to learn about a fellow warrior than to do battle with them"

Hariko:"Should've known it was about time our training got kicked into high gear"

Xiro:"Wasn't it already?"

Hariko:"Heh, suppose you're right. But now we've even more reason to train hard. Not only do we have Omega Gods to defeat to keep our home safe, but we've gotta make sure we win this tournament and demonstrate how powerful Universe 7 is! I can't wait to see what kind of warriors we'll be up against!"

Rexler:"Let's just hope we don't have any more interruptions from outside forces. We need to put all our energies towards training"

Vincent:"Best be glad that the Omega Gods are the only current threat…"

* * *

 **"…I can't imagine how we'd deal with anything else at this point…"**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, down in Hell…**

…amongst the countless lakes of lava and hundreds of dangerous valleys and mountains, wandered a lone figure. This lone figure was the one and only Harishin, his clothing and body repaired due to being dead, and with a halo constantly floating above his head to serve as a reminder of this fact. Due to not being an official deity, and only having achieved said status due to the God KI pumped into his body by his creator, the fake-Mangham was thrust down into Hell upon his death in order to absolve for his sins.

Harishin:"Damnit! As if I have ended up in this cease pit filled with mortal trash!" he growled as he stamped his foot into the floor, creating cracks around the point it hit.

"That's no way to speak about your new comrades" remarked a familiar and devilish voice just a small distance from the fake-hybrid.

As the puppet turned his attention to the source of the voice, he found 3 figures staring down at him from a small rock formation; the Perfect Creature Rexcor, the Demonk Emperor Kelriza, and the one who had called to him, the Universe old Evil Mephiles. The 3 sides stared at the lone warrior for a moment, right before they jumped down and landed a few meters away from him, right as the entire area was surrounded by every other villain the Freedom Fighters had ever defeated; Metal Hariko, Mecha Hariko, Metal Xiro, The High Chief, Ronin, Ragnore, Felrikan, King Kalrax, Hagian, Shade, Garianga, Kilutro and Garo Kan.

Harishin:"What is this? An ambush? Do you really think all of you can take on a creation of the Omega Gods? One who surpassed their power?" he growled as he transformed into his Super Hybrid Form.

Mephiles:"Come now, Harishin. You insult us. We may be villains, but we would never do that to our own ally"

Harishin:"Don't try and fool me with your silk tongue, Mephiles! You were going to betray my Master and attack the rest of the Omega Gods!"

Mephiles:"Only because they threatened to destroy what was rightfully mine. What was rightfully the claim of every warrior standing before you. They would have destroyed the very existence which all of us were meant to rule and wreak havoc across ourselves. Surely, you can understand why I would betray him?"

Harishin:"Unfortunately, due to being partially created by your energy, I do understand. However, that does not mean I shall not defend my master's honour!" he exclaimed as he took his fighting stance.

Kelriza:"Ah yes, your master. The one who created you to be the strongest being in existence in order to act out his goals. And how were you treated when the very thing he created **failed** to carry out the task it was created for? He cast you aside and blamed you for his own failures to create the strongest being. Such disgraceful behaviour, even from one whose morality aligns with our own, cannot be forgiven or sympathised with"

Harishin:"Where exactly are you going with this?"

Rexcor:"We wish to offer you a position amongst our ranks. To give you an opportunity to enact your **own** goals and serve your **own** desires as we take this Multiverse for ourselves"

Harishin:"Is that so? And why should I align myself with a group of mortals? Let alone with the man who sought to betray my creator?"

Mephiles:"All previous grudges and agendas are dropped here in Hell. After all, we all crave to see the same people be burned for their transgressions against us. There is no reason for any of us to align against each other. Our combined might would overwhelm those do-gooding heroes, and allow us to reshape the Multiverse how we see fit, without erasing all of creation to do so like some idiotic Gods"

Kelriza:"Besides, why would you want to go back to that pitiful excuse for a deity you once called a Master?"

Harishin:"He…he was the one who created me…my sole purpose is to serve his desires"

Rexcor:"And where did that devotion lead you? What did that unwavering loyalty reward you? **Death** , by the hands of the very beings your Master created you to stand above"

Harishin:"You're…you're right…if I was supposed to be the strongest being as he claimed…I would not have lost to those Chaos-forsaken mortals like he claimed I wouldn't!"

Kelriza:"Do you not wish for your own goals and life outside of your now former Master? With him dead, you no longer have a creator to serve, so why not serve yourself and your own desires?"

Harishin:"The goals he had…the goal for a **true utopia for the Universe** …I wish to make this my own goal…how I shall carry it out and what form it shall take I have yet to decide…however, so long as I have the **freedom of choice** , the ability to decide these things for myself without that pitiful excuse of a God swaying my ideals, I do not care what way I am taken"

Rexcor:"So then, will you stand by us? Will you take a stand against those who have wronged you, have wronged us, and take a chance at a true life not ruled by the oppression of the Gods?"

Harishin:"…very well…if revenge against the Freedom Fighters and the Omega Gods is our combined end goal, then I shall join forces with you. And once we are finished, we shall create a new utopia to call our kingdom?"

Mephiles:"But of course. Such is our combined goal"

Harishin:"Then count me in" he chuckled as he powered down to his base state and offered his hand out to be shook.

Kelriza:"I knew he would see eye to eye with us" he commented before he began to chuckle.

Rexcor:"Welcome to Hell, Harishin" he greeted as he shook the deity's hand.

Harishin:"Why thank you, Rexcor, was it? So then, what is the scheme?"

Mephiles:"To put things lightly; we're going to shatter the Otherworldly barriers and break free from Hell"

Harishin:"And how do we plan on doing that?"

Kelriza:"With this…" he chuckled as he raised his tail to eye level and revealed a strange **golden** and **black** **_halo_** was gripped tightly by his 5th limb, small cracks spread around its surface.

Harishin:"(gasp)… _it cannot be_ …it was said this item was destroyed during one of the great **Wars of the Gods** thousands upon thousands of millennia ago…how did you find it?"

Mephiles:"Countless time spent searching every last depth of this cesspit. **The Devil** himself seemingly placed it at the bottom of the deepest hole in Hell, as to be rid of the last reminder of his time spent in the World above serving **the Great One** "

Harishin:"The power this item holds is truly unfathomable…because the Devil was banished from his place in the realm above, he lost access to his **Holy** **KI** , though due to retaining his Godly status, his power became **corrupt**. This resulted in the creation of a new KI type; **Demon KI** , said to only be master-able by those with the evilest of hearts and intentions"

Mephiles:"And it's with this power that we shall all ascend to our own Godly States and use our combined might to shatter the reality barriers separating Hell and the Mortal Realm, gifting us our Freedom from this cesspit, and the opportunity to seek vengeance against all those whom had wronged us in the past. With no one left to challenge us, we shall create a new Multiverse in our image, where evil reigns all, and we are the most powerful and unchallenged beings in existence! Not even the might of **the Omega Gods** or the **Great Overseer** will be able to stop us!"

* * *

 **Another Omega God has been defeated! And yet another threat lurks on the horizon! The Villains of the Freedom Fighters have acquired a source of power once used by the Devil himself, and plan to use it to gain access to Godly power themselves! Just what is this source of power? How powerful will the villains become? And can the Freedom Fighters put a stop to their schemes before the Villains take over the Multiverse? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**

* * *

Side note: if you hadn't already guessed, this Chapter and the last was heavily inspired by the Goku Black Arc of Dragon Ball Super. I tried putting my own little spin on the villain's intentions, though thought to keep some things the same just for the sake of having a fun story. Quickly wanna say thanks for over 666 views (convenient timing since the next Chapter is going to be about Hell…DUN-DUN-DUN!) and I'll see you all in the next Chapter!


	11. Battle of Hell! Part 1

**December 28th, Tyrus' Dimension…**

 **…after the defeat of the Omega God, the Freedom Fighters had chosen to remain the night in the realm of the Gods before heading back to Mobius the next week. Over the course of said week, the warriors worked in conjunction with one another and pushed each other to master and or achieve their most powerful Forms. Come the morning of the weeks last day, everyone who had come with Harikan the week prior was preparing to head back home and leave their other comrades to train. However, just before the group decided to venture home, they opted to stay and watch the daily spar between Hariko and those that wished to challenge him, and today that spar included a few more powerful faces.**

* * *

Upon finishing his routine stretches, the Hybrid God slowly stood up straight and opened his eyes to take in those that surrounded him, using his en-heightened senses to take in every last detail of each of his opponents, even those he couldn't see. He was surrounded on all fronts, a completely inescapable circle of powerful warriors. In this circle stood; Cobran, Xiro, Harikan, Xanaks, Dracton, Alician, Mephilisa, and the 3 hedgehogs, whilst everyone else stood off to the side at a safe distance.

One by one, each of them took their fighting stances and powered up to their full potential, signalling to the Mangham they were ready to do battle. The King of the Hybrids, the God of Destructions Apprentice, as well as the two first Ultra Hybrids, each ascended to their Super Hybrid 4 Forms. Both Xiro's and Cobran's Forms were near identical in appearance and features as others that had achieved the form, save for their chests and muzzle not being furry like Hariko and his son's, and Xiro's black hair and bangs given his original hair colour that affected his son's transformation all the same.

The daughter of the Hybrid God, reactivated her Super Hybrid Demon Form, having mastered her access to the Demon KI within her body. The 3 hedgehogs, after their journey through the Special Zone as well as their special training, were transformed into their own unique variations of the Hyper Form. The final two combatants each ascended to their Godly states, with Dracton's Eirianrobotto God Form suffering no change, whilst Alician's Super Kikari God also remained the same.

Hariko:"So, seems no one is holding back then. Alright then!"

Upon tensing his body and tightening his hands into fists down by his hips, Logan unleashed a mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs, right before a bright blue light erupted from his being and rocketed into the skies above. The light lasted several moments, forcing the other warriors and spectators to shield their eyes as not to be blinded, though upon clearing away, the 10 warriors felt a bead of sweat drip from their foreheads upon being in the presence of the one and only Super Hybrid God. A silence then befell the area, as not a soul dared to move or speak a word in anticipation of who would make the first move.

"Well? Are you all just going to stand around all day? Or would you like me to make the first move?"

In response to his threat, the three hedgehogs blasted off across the area and each lunged in to punch their opponent upon reaching him, only for the deity to leap into the air and dodge all of the attacks, causing the 3 to collide with one another and almost pass out from the force of the impact. Upon recovering, Shadow immediately leapt into the air whilst releasing a growl of anger, right before he began firing off a fury of punches in an attempt to strike his comrade, only for Logan to effortlessly weave and avoid every single strike like they were being thrown at him in slow motion.

Even after the other 2 hedgehogs had joined their partner in the sky and began to attack with their own assault of attacks, Hariko easily dodged every single punch from every angle he was attacked from. A moment later, the Mangham managed to stop every single one of the Hyper Warriors at once, using a left open palm block to grab Shadow's right fist, his right knee to block Sonic's left sidekick, and thrust his right elbow back to stop Silver's left karate chop. With all of his opponents trapped in place, the deity tensed his body for but a second, and released a burst of KI from his body powerful enough to send all 3 Mobians flying in different directions whilst the very ground miles below him shook like it was being hit by a small earthquake.

Just then, the Eirianrobotto God appeared behind the Super Hybrid God and wrapped his arms underneath the Gods arms to hold him in place, right as the swordsmen came flying up from below and began pummelling Hariko's stomach with as many punches and kicks as he could muster. Unfortunately, due to the deity's overwhelming power, Xanaks wasn't given very long to attack, as the Mangham swung both his feet up and kicked the young man directly in the nose to force his head back. Whilst his brother's son was distracted, Logan summoned some of his latent energy to give him the advantage over the machine, and then proceeded to throw the robotic Mangham up over his body and towards the ground below.

Following this, Hariko charged forward and engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks with his nephew, who was using every last ounce of his power to block and dodge his Uncles attack that could easily wipe the floor with him in seconds, though even he knew it wouldn't be long before the skirmish ended since Logan was still far from using his full power. A full minute later, the older Mangham decided he had gone soft on his nephew for long enough and ended the skirmish with a mid-air sweep using his right leg, immediately followed by a left elbow strike to the chest which sent the younger Mangham crashing straight down to the ground below, where his body created a crater upon impact.

That very second, the Hybrid sensed two KI blasts be created and fired at him from in front and behind him, and so with expert timing and grace in the heat of battle, the God jumped higher into the air and preformed a corkscrew flip, intentionally putting himself mere centimetres away from being hit by both attacks as they flew past his spinning body and completely missed him as he returned to standing normally. Following this, both the Kikari God and the Hybrid God's daughter came racing in from the left and right respectively, and launched their right fists forward to strike, only for the Super Hybrid God to catch and stop both attacks with open palm blocks using each hand.

With a tight grip upon his opponents to make sure they couldn't escape, Logan span around on the spot whilst throwing his two comrades in the opposite direction from which they flew, right before he threw his right fist forward and his left leg backwards in the form of a back kick to block Harikan and Dracton's incoming drop kick and left jab respectively. Following this, the two warriors engaged in the God in a skirmish, each attacking him with the fastest punches and kicks they could surmount, only for the Mangham to block every single one of their attacks like he did previously. After a full minute, the skirmish was broken as Hariko simultaneously struck each of his opponents, striking the SH4 with a right sidekick to the chest and the Eirianrobotto God with a left elbow strike to the ribs.

These strikes launched the two warriors flying across the land, though due to his Godly power, the machine was able to overcome his injuries quicker and prevent himself from further harm when he managed to grab a nearby vine from a tree he was set to collide with and use his own momentum to swing around the tree and then launch himself flying back at his opponent. The Eirianrobotto came sky rocketing towards the Hybrid at Mach 10 speeds, both fists extended and locked for a double punch aimed for his opponent's chest, and upon closing the distance between himself and his comrade, a humungous burst of light followed by a shockwave temporarily overtook the land for a few seconds.

When that light cleared away, there floated the two warriors, the robot's fists extended and primed to attack, and the lower-class warrior's own arms crossed over one another so that he caught his opponents fists with the same hands. Following this, the Super Hybrid God uncrossed his arms, crossing the Eirianrobotto God's in the process and breaking his guard, allowing for Logan to slam a right roundhouse kick directly into the machines neck, and followed up with a 360 on the spot before crashing down a right roundhouse punch square in Dracton's jaw, launching him towards the ground below at nearly twice the speed he had originally travelled.

At that moment, the Mangham felt something collide with his back, and upon turning to inspect the cause, found none other than his brother attempting to drop kick the deity from behind. Following this, a second object collided with his turned cheek, though was pushed back as the Hybrid turned to see what had hit him, and found Cobran pressing his right fist into his rival's cheek as hard as he could. Realising their attacks had done nothing, the two warriors leapt back away from their comrade and began charging up their own KI attacks, at the same time everyone else partaking in the battle leapt into the air whilst charging their own attacks.

Within moments, the 10 techniques had reached their maximum power, and were simultaneously released against the God. Xiro fired forth his Galick Gun, Cobran threw his Tyrant Lancer, Harikan blasted his Masenko, Xanaks thrust forward his Burning Attack, Dracton blasted his Special Beam Cannon, Alician tossed a barrage of her Trap Shooter, Mephilisa unleashed her Psycho Shockwave, and the 3 hedgehogs threw their own variation of the Chaos Spear.

Each of these blasts was millimetres away from hitting Hariko where he stood, however in the space of a few seconds thanks to his Godly enhanced speed, the Hybrid slowly crossed his arms in front of him, and then threw them to the sky as he unleashed both a mighty roar from his body, and a humungous explosion of KI that eliminated every attack that came in contact with it and consumed both the 10 warriors and the landscape for miles on end.

* * *

When the smoke cleared away, the Super Hybrid God had landed back on the ground, surrounded by the still conscious but extremely exhausted bodies of his comrades, all of whom had powered down to their base forms as to savour their energy. Realising the exercise was pretty much over at this point, the lower-class warrior took a deep breathe himself, and reverted back to his base form, kicking up a small gust of wind in the process of reducing his power level so greatly in the span of a few seconds.

"Nice job today guys. We're really starting to come along in our training!" he chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips.

Dracton:"I'll still never understand how your transformation is so powerful" he remarked as he stood up and cracked his spine.

Alician:"Indeed. Despite being Gods ourselves, we can only **just** come to blows with you"

Hariko:"I'll be honest, I really have no idea" he answered as he scratched the back of his head in thought"

Tyrus:"It might be due to your control of God KI" he stated as he joined the group, accompanied by the Guardian God.

Dracton:"What do you mean by that?"

Ujun:"You might have mastered enough God KI to transform back into your Godly Forms, but perhaps not enough to bring out the full power of the transformations. Hariko has yet to master this himself, though he is certainly on his way. Even Lord Tyrus and the other Gods of Destruction haven't mastered their full power, though all of them are centuries older than the lot of you and have a far greater pool of power to tap into"

Hariko:"I see. Seems we've still got a long way to go"

Tyrus:"Do you truly believe yourself capable of closing the Gap between yourself and the other Gods of Destruction?"

Hariko:"Of course. How else am I gonna get a good rematch with you? I wanna be able to stand toe-to-toe with you using your full power"

Tyrus:"Hm. Give it a few centuries and you may just catch up"

Hariko:"I certainly won't let you down"

Harikan:"Well, it's been **fun** getting pummelled by my God of a Father, but I think it's time we headed back to Mobius" he remarked as the rest of the observing group joined the 10 warriors and Gods.

Sally:"He's right. The Evacuation Plan for Mobius is nearing completion for when the Omega Gods arrive, and we need to get home to ensure its completion"

John:"Not to mention make sure the Planet stays safe whilst we continue to train"

Ujun:"I suppose you are right. Very well, I shall create you a portal to Mo-"

However, right as the Guardian God was about to wave his hand and create the portal back to the mortal realm, he suddenly stopped, and instead placed his hand against his head like he was suffering from a headache.

Xiro:"Are you alright, Ujun?"

Ujun:"I am sensing an… **unusual** energy…one that hasn't been felt in a **millennia** …"

Tyrus:"I sense it too…it feels just like… **Demon KI** …!" he almost gasped in shock at the mere thought of the words dripping from his mouth.

Mephilisa:"Demon KI? You mean that same KI that runs through my body?"

Bunnie:"Ahm not sure we've eva really found out where that stuff comes from"

Cobran:"And yet we can all feel it as well. It's…so different…so unusual…"

Hariko:"So **evil** …how have we never come across this type of power before?"

Ujun:"Because Demon KI hasn't been **used** or **active** in **centuries**. There's only even **one person** who can use this kind of KI to its full potential anyway, and even then, we wouldn't be able to sense it…not like this…"

Xanaks:"What exactly IS Demon KI?"

Tyrus:"All of you know the tale of **Lucifer** , do you not?"

Antoine:"Ju mean ze **Devil**?"

Tyrus:"The very same. He who acted out against the Gods, and as a result, was cast down into Hell for all of eternity as Punishment. In doing so, he lost access to **Holy KI** , a level of KI only attainable by the highest of Gods and **is the single most powerful entity of energy known in existence**. However, Lucifer refused to give up his hold upon the KI and clung to it using his intense Godly might. In doing so, when he was finally separated from it, his power became corrupt, resulting in the creation of a new type of KI only useable by those with the wickedest of hearts, which the **Devil** appropriately named **Demon KI** after what he became. This KI was what **created** the _Demon Realm_ , and is rampant there amongst all its inhabitants"

Ujun:"Because it is in a realm outside our dimension, the Demon KI of the Demon Realm cannot be felt here in the mortal or Godly realm, and the same goes for the KI of all its people. We could only feel it from that Harikuma and Mephilisa because they were present in the mortal realm. Despite his body overflowing with the KI, the power of the **Devil** cannot be felt because of the barriers put in place by **himself** to mask his energy. The only reason we should feel this much Demon KI is because Lucifer decided to **remove** those barriers, yet I can still sense them in place"

Tyrus:"Something isn't right here, and we can't even investigate it due to the rules put in place by the Great Overseer. The only Gods allowed to enter Hell are those the Great Overseer permit, which is practically no one"

Hariko:" **I** could go take a look"

Xiro:"Brother, you're a God too. Unless you are permitted, you cannot enter Hell and interfere"

Hariko:"Technically, I haven't passed the **trails** to certify me as an **Official God** in this Universe. So, as far as the Great Gods above are concerned, **I'm** _still_ a mortal, and there aren't any rules about mortals entering Hell"

Ujun:"Wellllll…there are, but, they're more lenient than one would think"

Hariko:"Even then, I'm on good grounds with the Gatekeeper of Hell, seen as I helped put a lot of sinners down there"

Xiro:"If that's the case, I'm going with you on behalf of Lord Tyrus. It's only right the God of Destruction's apprentice finds out what's wrong with the Hell of his Universe. Besides, I'm not letting you go down there alone. All of our former enemies are still down there, and they'll all want a piece of you"

Hariko:"Alright then. Having some backup might not hurt. What about the rest of you?"

Dracton:"We'll stay here. Your combined power should be enough to deal with whatever's happening"

Cobran:"Plus, if something breaks through the barrier between Hell and the mortal realm, we'll need all hands-on deck to stop whatever or whoever comes through"

Hariko:"Good thinking. Stay harp. We won't be long" he stated as he prepared to perform Instant Transmission as his brother placed a hand upon his shoulder.

Tyrus:"Watch your backs. You have no idea what could be waiting for you down there"

With a nod in understanding, the Hybrid God concentrated on the location he seeked, and within an Instant, he and his comrade disappeared.

* * *

 **The Depths of Hell…**

…the two brothers appeared atop a large cliff overlooking the cesspit of the damned, and quickly began their journey across the land in search of answers. As they travelled, they noticed several things were immediately different. For one, despite it being Hell, there was a lot more lava than usual, as previous lakes and rivers had transformed into an ocean, small patches of land and rock formations littered across it for miles on end whilst some of the tallest structures left standing were the many volcanoes from which said lava spewed from. Along with that, the sky of the realm had changed from its usual bleak and dark demeanour to a murky green that constantly fired out strikes of purple lightening.

Xiro:"Things have certainly changed here…"

Hariko:"And not in the good way. This place has gone to… **hell** …hmm…guess that phrase doesn't really work in this situation…"

Xiro:"The question still remains though; what is causing this?"

Hariko:"I have a feeling it has something to do with this massive spike in energy over here" he commented as he pointed to an area up ahead.

The two brothers then touched down on a small spot of land at the bottom of a small whirlpool of lava, which had several small platforms of land bursting out the side of the pool and hovering over the spot of land like diving boards.

Xiro:"The Demon KI is getting stronger…I can sense it getting closer…"

Hariko:"I can feel numerous assailants approaching us as well. Get ready"

"Well well well…look who finally showed up!" spoke a familiar voice from above.

As the hybrid brothers turned their attention to what was behind them, they came to find they were surrounded by a plethora of figures standing atop the numerous platforms of lands, and upon further inspection, found these figures to be a line-up of nearly every single villain they had ever encountered in their lives. Metal Hariko, Mecha Hariko, Metal Xiro, the High Chief, Ronin, Ragnore, Kelriza, Felrikan, King Kalrax, Rexcor, Hagian, Shade, Garianga, Harishin, Kilutro, Garo Kan and Mephiles. Even the goons of the villains, such as Kelriza's squad, Hagian's crew, the army of Rouge Hybrids, a couple of Rexcor's clones, the other Metal Units, and the countless Metal Sonic, Shadow Android and Mephiles clones were present.

Hariko:"You feel what I'm feeling?"

Xiro:"You mean that overwhelming amount of Demon KI coming from each and every one of them?"

Hariko:"That's what I'm talking about"

Xiro:"Why is this not surprising?"

Hariko:"Hey, you did call it"

Xiro:"That I did"

Kelriza:"Welcome, Hariko and Xiro, to the depths of Hell! How truly wonderful it is to see you again!"

Hariko:"And how nice it is to see all of you once again. I'd love for this little reunion of ours to go on a bit longer, but it seems you guys are causing too much trouble down here, so it's time for me to put you in place!"

Rexcor:"I wouldn't count on that, Logan. You see, upon witnessing our re-manifestations created by the Omega God Jenosaido ravage the world and battle you Freedom Fighters, we were inspired to reach a similar level of strength in order to do battle with you heroes once more and acquire our well-deserved revenge. So, we began to explore the very darkest depths of this cesspit and found hidden within a source of power unlike anything the Universe has seen before. It practically comes close to my own Perfect Power!"

Kilutro:"Brother, if you would do the honours?"

Garo:"But of course"

The demon then reached behind his back and seemed to grab something, right before he held his hand in the air to show off the item he had grabbed, and it was what looked to be a broken halo, illuminated with a golden and black shine.

"BEHOLD! LUCIFER'S BROKEN HALO!"

Xiro:"Lucifer?! So that's…"

Felrikan:"The very H **alo** worn by **the Devil** before he was cast down here by the Gods"

Ragnore:"When Demon KI was first created, it, along with some of the Devils Godly power, was infused within his Halo, which he cast aside as to be rid of his last reminder of what he once was before embracing his new fate in his new kingdom. The item holds power beyond the likes of which anyone has ever seen, and it is with this power that we can all ascend to the same Godly heights of power as you"

Mephiles:"With this power, we shall shatter the Universal barrier between Hell and the mortal realm, and with our new Godly power, we shall wreak havoc upon the Universe and claim our revenge"

Hariko:"And what makes you think we'll just stand by and let that happen?"

King Kalrax:"Even your own Godly might couldn't stand up to the power we now possess"

Xiro:"Wanna bet?!" he exclaimed as he and his brother ascended into their Super Hybrid Forms.

Mephiles:"SOLDIERS, DESTROY THEM!" he ordered as he threw his arm downwards and pointed at the two shining warriors.

Upon his cue, the thousands upon thousands of goons under the service of the villains began to home in on the two warriors almost like a tidal wave closing in on land. In response, the two Super Hybrids created a golden KI blast in one of their hands, slammed the two orbs of energy together to form one massive blast, and just as the swarm of enemies was about to reach their spot of land, the two brothers fired the energy blast into the ground, causing it to expand outwards and erupt upwards in the form of a humungous golden beam. The beam was so powerful that it incinerated whatever came in contact with it in mere seconds, including a good 3rd of the villains' subordinates.

The moment they unleashed their combined technique, the two Mangham's had teleported out of the small whirlpool and reappeared in the air before taking their fighting stances, as what was left of the army began to close in on their position. The 7 remaining Rexcor clones, due to being direct copies of their predecessor, were much faster and stronger than the rest of the army, allowing them to reach their target much quicker and deal Logan a combined drop kick that very nearly broke through his guard and launched him sky-rocketing across Hell before being pursued, leaving Xiro temporarily alone to face the humungous swarm of evil.

* * *

After a few backflips, the Super Hybrid managed to come to a halt on the side of a rock formation, creating cracks in its foundation the moment he collided with it. Unfortunately, he was immediately put back on the defensive, as the 7 Rexcor's came together and unleashed a combined Kamehameha wave that collided with Hariko's crossblock guard and carried him through 3 separate rock formations, absolutely demolishing each one he ploughed through before he finally managed to unleash a burst of KI that dispersed the energy beam and gave him some breathing room.

Seconds later, 3 Perfect Clones attempted to strike the Mangham believing him to be off-guard, with one coming in from the left to land a right roundhouse kick, one coming directly towards Hariko to drop kick him once again, and one coming from behind to double punch their target. However, with his lightning fats-reflexes, Hariko blocked each and every one of these attacks simultaneously, stopping the roundhouse kick with a left outer block, the drop kick using a front kick off his left leg, and simply grabbing both the clone's fists behind him with a right open-palm block. The lower-class warrior held the 3 at bay for merely a few seconds, right before the remaining 4 joined their brothers in a skirmish against the deity that he clearly had the advantage in, as the swarm began to close in.

* * *

Back with the other Mangham, he was easily taking on every single other Metal Unit in his Ascended Super Hybrid State, as each of them raced towards him in a blinding aura of light ready to strike him from whatever angle they were closing in from, only for the mortal to spin around and either block/counter their attack, or straight up destroy them before moving onto the next attacker. Eventually, what remained of Eggman's elite units attempted a simultaneous strike, all closing in on their target at once rather than one by one in the hopes their overwhelming numbers would enable them to land a blow.

However, right as the machines were about to strike, the Apprentice to the God of Destruction disappeared from his spot atop one of Hell's many rock formations, leaving the robots desperately searching for some sign of their target. They were given a pretty clear one moments later, as a humungous spike of energy appeared above them which they all looked to, only to freeze in fear as their opponent exclaimed "BIG BANG ATTACK!" and fired off his blast, which travelled to the ground at speeds of Mach 5 and expanded out into a humongous dome of devastation that collapsed structures for miles around the moment it hit the floor, and reduced the machines to pieces of scrap metal that vanished in the lava they landed in.

* * *

As the dome continued to shake the area, many goons surrounding the explosion were blown back by the power it unleashed, including the members of Kelriza's squad, one of whom, Crusher, found himself grinding his hands and feet into the floor to stop himself. Unfortunately, he was given no opportunity, as the Ascended Super Hybrid Hariko came crashing down from above and planted a left sidekick straight into the alien's neck, forcing him into and through the ground where his body became submerged in the lava and destroyed as Logan leapt away to deal with his next target.

That target was none other than Cross, who was conveniently surrounded by Hagian's crew of miscoloured miscreants and were all stood dead in fear at the power they found themselves standing against. Upon creating a blue aura of energy around his left fist, the Mangham thrust his arm forwards and struck it through the green-alien's chest whilst exclaiming "MINICHUA DRAGON FIST!" right as a burst of bright blue light exploded from the former servant to the Demonk, consumed the mutated Kikari's, and annihilated them.

Hariko:"These guys just don't stop!" he exclaimed as he shook his hand and dispersed the aura around his fist like it was a fire.

Following his statement, a large crash was heard in the distance, right before Xiro came bursting through a spot of land whilst riding Cyktar like he was a surfboard, grinding his face into the floor before finally jumping off his body and eliminating the alien commander with an energy beam fired at point blank range. The two ASH's then stood back to back in their fighting stances, and took a moment to take a quick breather, as the thousands upon thousands of Rouge Hybrids, Metal Sonic's, Shadow Androids and Mephiles clones surrounded their position. After giving one another a quick nod of assurance, the two Mangham's took to the skies as SH3's and began taking down solider after soldier that got in their way, using little effort along the way and quickly causing their numbers to dwindle.

* * *

Kilutro:"This is getting us nowhere! Our forces are being demolished!"

Garianga:"He's right. If we do not act now, our chances of enacting our plans will be ruined"

Shade:"It's now or never, gentlemen"

Mephiles:"So it would seem. Then let us not waste any more time!" he stated as Kan handed him the broken halo.

On his word, Dark slowly raised the halo to the sky and allowed it to float out of his hand and into the air. Once it established itself at a reasonable height, the halo began to emit an intense and incredibly powerful glow, along with a wave of energy that shook the very dimension to its core. Following this, the 17 villains unleashed a burst of murky yet bright purple KI from their chests that blasted across the sky and were absorbed by the Devil's former crown, causing the power it unleashed to grow even greater than previously and for its star-like shine to glow even brighter.

All of a sudden, the very fabric of reality throughout Hell began to ripple around the halo's point in the sky, as tiny fragments of cracks slowly began to appear across the sky and allowed light to shine through into the once dark and depressed cesspit. If one looked closely enough through the tiny cracks that were slowly growing across the sky, one could literally see the entire Universe before them in all its grandeur. With this in sight, the beams blasted by the villains intensified in conjunction with their trinket, and the shaking overtaking the dimension grew worse than an earthquake of magnitude 12.

* * *

Hariko:"They're breaking the barrier!" he exclaimed after disintegrating a clone of the crystallised hedgehog.

Xiro:"We need to stop them!"

Hariko:"It's too late! BRACE!" he ordered as he and his brother raised their guards and flared up their KI to produce a protective barrier around themselves.

* * *

At that moment, the cracks growing across the sky finally shattered, unleashing a humungous wave of energy that overtook the entire dimension and nearly obliterated it. Those not protected in the explosion, such as the last remnants of the villains' army, were wiped out by the explosion, whilst the two heroes and their opponents managed to stand their ground due to the protective shield they had created with their KI.

* * *

When Hell itself ceased to shake, the two sides lowered their guards, as Lucifer's halo returned from its spot in the sky and landed back in Mephiles' hands. The attention of everyone in Hell was then turned to where the halo had once been to see what it had done, and the very sight was both beautiful and horrifying all at once. A literal hole had been made in the sky that breached the fabric of reality throughout the dimension, leaving open a perfect gateway to the vast openness of the Universe, though more specifically, a direct route straight to Mobius, the target of the villain's plan.

Xiro:"Great Chaos…they actually did it…"

Hariko:"YOU FOOLS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Rexcor:"We have freed both ourselves and the other occupants of this dimension. We are now free to renter the mortal plain and do as we please"

Xiro:"You morons have just jeopardised the sanctity of reality! This hole could literally tear both our Universe, and the entire Multiverse apart!"

Mephiles:"So long as our goals are accomplished, it makes no difference to us"

Kelriza:"Gentlemen, you remember our plan, correct?"

Ragnore:"But of course, Kelriza. How could we forget?"

King Kalrax:"Then shall we make haste?"

Felrikan:"Not without the others, father"

Hariko:"Others?"

The second his question was finished, hundreds upon thousands of shadowed figures suddenly burst out of the lava of the dimension and created a swarm behind the 17 villains. On further inspection, the two Hybrids found these figures to be the resurrected bodies of the entire army of goons they had just finished off, all of them alive and stronger than previously.

Xiro:"Oh-"

Hariko:"-shit"

Xiro:"We can't let them get through the portal! They'll devastate Mobius and the rest of the Universe!"

Hariko:"Right! We'll stop them here and no-!"

Unfortunately, the lower-class warrior was given no chance to finish, as a hulking figure suddenly appeared out of thin air, clotheslined the two brothers using his gargantuan arms, and then proceeded to carry the two SH3'S for a few meters before finally releasing his grip and allowing them to crash straight into the side of a nearby rock formation. Just when the two warriors believed themselves in the clear, they were assaulted by two **very familiar green KI blasts** , which homed in on their position and obliterated the rock formation they collided with after the two leapt into the air to avoid harm.

Xiro:"The hell?!" he questioned as they turned their attention the giant figure, who slowly descended before the group of villains as the smoke began to settle.

The warrior before them was humungous, standing at 8'3 with a physique 3 times bigger than the average Olympian athlete, with arms practically the width of a tree log. The giant wore a pair of black boots which had imprinted on them a dark blue coloured square across the actual foot area of the shoe. His martial arts GI trousers were the same shade of blue as said square, whilst the rings around the waist and trouser legs were black, the latter of the two had extending from it a strap of cloth similar in style to what Logan wore, only much shorter and ending about the knees. On his hands he sported a familiar pair of gauntlets that covered his arm from the elbows down to the wrists, with a small bit just covering the front of his hand whilst the rest of it was free.

These gauntlets were mostly black, though the front part of them was dark blue, with a small black ring going over the wrist section of the gauntlet. His upper half consisted of a tight black t-shirt-around the bicep area of which was a dark blue ring-as well as a small jacket nearly identical to the jacket of the Metamorian Fusion warrior, only the area of the jacket that would've been black was dark blue, and the rings around the arm pits and neck were black. His fur and skin were an unnatural dark red and black respectively, the latter being quite furry due to age, whilst both seemed to suggest the warrior was in a transformed state.

Due to his apparent transformation, the skin on the giant's arms had turned black and even furrier than they would have been normally, whilst the hands of this figure remained the same dark red as the rest of his fur, just like the small monkey/cat tail that sported from his behind. The figures 5 massive dark red quills were shaped like a star behind his head, whilst the tips were dyed black. His bangs were of the same colour scheme, and were large enough to reach his abs. His hair was spiked up by some unknown force and remained the same dark red as his fur, whilst the insides of his ears were as pitch black as his muzzle, completely hiding his mouth in the process. Finally, a single black tattoo line went over each of his blank white abyss eyes.

The Hybrid God had only ever seen a pair of white eyes like this one before, a pair that could convey so much hatred and rage without even having pupils to read. Only one man could literally give off so much hatred for him with just a glare, and that was the one and only **Legendary Super Hybrid** himself;

Hariko:"Brikon…?!" he uttered/shouted in disbelief.

Brikon:"HARIKO…!" he growled through un-see-able clenched teeth.

Suddenly, the Legendary Hybrid unleashed a horrifying scream whilst grabbing at his head like he was attempting to rip it off, before finally collapsing to his knees as he began to growl and whither in pain and agony. After a few moments of struggling, Abukara looked up into the eyes of his former enemy, the hate completely stripped and replaced with desperation, as tears began to stream down his now green irised eyes and the pain throughout his body became worse.

" ** _HELP ME_**!" he wailed as began to tremble from the agony overtaking him.

Hariko:"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" he yelled with enough force to shake the area around himself as he intensified the power of his current transformation.

Kilutro:"We have returned him to the side of evil once more in order to bring about your final destruction!"

Xiro:"That's impossible! He was sent to heaven to be given retribution! You couldn't have done this to him!"

Mephiles:"Oh, but we did. You are correct in your statement that Abukara here was sent to the world above to find a second chance, and he achieved it. He was acquitted of his previous sins. However, due to once having an evil heart like ours, he sensed the disturbance in Demon KI before anyone else. He put up a valiant effort against our new power, but eventually, his will was broken by the power of Lucifer's Halo. Now, the Halo has overpowered the new good in his heart and has coated it with enough evil to allow us to control his will and bend it to our liking. He even gained his own godly transformation thanks to the conversion. With this, he has become the ultimate slave to help accomplish our ideals!" he chuckled as he raised the Halo to the sky and activated its power.

Following this, a disturbing purple aura overtook the giants body, as he threw his body back and unleashed yet another mighty roar from his lungs as a pain unlike anything he had ever felt washed over him and attacked every single cell and nerve in his body at once. When the gargantuan warrior finally finished his cry of discomfort, his body temporarily slumped, and his head dropped to face the floor, at the same time he slowly moved himself to stand back to his feet. After standing lifeless for a few seconds, Brikon's hands bawled into fists down by his side, right before he crossed his arms in front of him and then threw them down by his hips as he flared up his aura and unleashed his signature demonic laughter for the first time in years.

Brikon:"HARIKO…!" he growled, loathing absolutely oozing from his voice as he looked up to stare down his old friend, as the irises in his eyes vanished once more and became the infamous abyss' they were known for.

"YOU SHALL FACE THE MIGHT OF MY NEW POWER; **THE ULTIMATE LEGENDARY FORM** , AND FINALLY DIE FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!" he screamed/laughed as his aura became more powerful and a bright purple light temporarily washed over his blank eyes.

Hariko:"FINE THEN! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

Without hesitation, the Freedom Fighter transformed into a SH4, and rocketed towards his former comrade, who, in turn, dispersed his own aura and rushed off to meet his opponent. Within seconds the gap between the two had been closed, and as the Mangham lunged in to strike with a right hook, Abukara thrusted his left hand forward and wrapped his entire hand around his enemy's face, completely halting any chance Logan had of even hitting his opponent and forcing him to be stuck in the grasp of his old friend as Brikon rocketed across the land and smashed his body through land mass after land mass.

Xiro:"That idiot! I've got to help him!"

On his word, the GODA transformed into his own SH4 Form, and prepared to take off across Hell to assist his Kin. However, before he was able to take even a step, a SH4 Metal Xiro came flying across the land, wrapped his arms around his furry counterpart, and proceeded to tackle him into the distance with no intention of stopping.

Garo:"No longer are there obstacles to stand in the way our of plans. Our first team can begin to move in"

Harishin:"Then let us make haste, my comrades. We shall burn Mobius and its protectors to ash!" he stated as he took to the skies.

Following his lead, Ragnore, Ronin, Hagian and Mecha Hariko, along with their entire resurrected army, took off after him and towards the humungous hole in reality. The last remaining members of said team, those being King Kalrax and the High Chief, took steps closer to the edge of the hill they stood atop in preparation for their departure, though stopped when they noticed that Kelriza, Felrikan and Shade were staying behind with the rest of their comrades.

King Kalrax:"Are you coming, my sons?"

Kelriza:"Not just yet, farther. You don't have the history with Logan like I do. In _two lifetimes_ , he's caused me more trouble and torment than anyone in the known Universe. On the edge of our final victory, I would like to be present to watch him be reduced to ash, or at the very least assist in bringing him to that state!"

Felrikan:"Same goes for me and his bastard of a brother. He ended my life when we attempted to enact revenge the first time, it's only right I kill him in return"

King Kalrax:"Very well then. Do as you please" he chuckled as he made his way to the exit.

High Chief:"I suppose the same goes for you, my nephew?"

Shade:"In a matter of speaking. Despite Hariko ruining my entire future as the strongest warrior of Mobius, it was Xiro who delivered by humiliating defeat. I'd like to repay him for that debt"

High Chief:"So be it. Bring back the honour of the Aindrea's" he ordered as he placed his hand upon the Prince's shoulders, right before he flew off to the hole as well.

* * *

As another mountain erupted in an explosion of debris and smoke, the first SH4 came flying from said explosion and grinded both his fists and feet into the floor in order to bring himself to a halt. Upon doing so, he performed a windmill spin on the ground before front-flipping back onto his feet and re-taking his fighting stance. A small bead of sweat rolled down the hybrids head as he watched his old comrade slowly walk out of the debris and destruction he had caused like he was merely strolling through a field and felt his hands bawl into fists the moment Abukara stopped and both Kelriza in his Full Powered Form and Rexcor in his Beyond Perfect Form landed alongside him.

Hariko:" **Perfect**. I can barely even come to blows with Brikon in Super Hybrid 4, and now I've got these morons to deal with as well"

Kelriza:"You should know, Logan, that I've been looking forward to this day for a **very** long time"

Rexcor:"As have I"

Hariko:"I'll bet you have, and I'm also willing to bet you two are **dying** to show me your new Godly Forms you achieved using that Halo"

Kelriza:"It's almost like he can read us like a book" he chuckled as he cracked each of his wrists.

Rexcor:"Shall we, _old friend_?"

Kelriza:"Let us do it!"

Following their words, the two villains each clenched their fists down by their hips and flared up their individual auras as they began to channel their KI and scream at the top of their voices. As their power slowly began to rise and the entire dimension began to shake in their presence, their previously purple and green auras slowly began to shift colour, as the Emperor's aura turned a bright red, whilst the Bio-Warrior's aura turned a bright blue.

After a few seconds more of charging their KI, a beam the same colour as their new auras exploded from their person and consumed them in its blinding grasp as it rocketed into the skies above, forcing the lower-class warrior to raise his guard as not to be blinded or thrown back by the overwhelming power that appeared in his presence, whilst the towering titan simply stood and watched on like there was nothing in his path. Before long, the two lights surrounding the villains dispersed, allowing the Freedom Fighter to drop his guard and bear witness to his enemy's new Forms.

Kelriza:"Now you face the might of the **Demonk's new Demonic God**!" he chuckled as he lowered his hands down by his side in his usual fashion to show off his new transformation.

The Demonk God's transformation had caused an entire colour swap to his True Form. Everywhere on his body he was previously white was now the same shade of purple that had made up the markings on his skin, whilst those same markings were now a darker shade of purple. Aspects from his Final 100% Form had been carried into this Godly state, including; his longer ears, his longer bangs that reached his abs, the single lines over each of his eyes that were dark purple, and his red irises. The only thing that hadn't carried over from each of his forms was the white fur in the centre of his chest, which had vanished.

Rexcor:"Once again I have broken the limits of what can be perceived as **Perfection** and become the very **God** of such a state!" he exclaimed as he held his right hand out in front of him and clenched his fingers into a fist one by one to emphasise the sheer power flowing through his veins.

The God of Perfection's new Form was a combination of both his Perfect Form, and his Beyond Perfect Transformation. The lower half of his body, from his waist down to his toes, had the design of his Beyond Perfect Form, with his mostly black legs and markings around his knees and ankles, as well as his massive tail that stretched all the way to the floor. His hands were also of the same design as this form, being completely black with blue fingers and the single blue line stretching down the middle of his hand and ending at his wrists.

The upper half of his body, from his hips to his neck, had the design of his Perfect Form, with the black marking covering his abs, chest, shoulders and neck, as well as having the smaller markings on his arm that didn't connect like in his other transformation. He also had his two massive black wings like his Perfect Form, as well as his short-spiked hair and quills from the same form. He still retained his black muzzle, the diamond on his forehead, the two lines that stretched over his eyes and connected to said diamond, and his black sclera's from his Beyond Form. The differences this new Form brought included; red irises instead of pink ones, and a completely bright blue skin change that over took his previously green skin.

Brikon:"THROUGH OUR POWER, YOU SHALL FINALLY EXPIRIENCE DEFEAT!" he roared as he flexed each of his biceps and tensed his body hard enough to create cracks throughout the ground.

Kelriza:"You're outmatched, Hybrid. Surrender"

Hariko:" **Surrender**? You think with one little transformation you can stand against the **Gods**? **_Please_**. Let me show you what a **real Deity** looks like!"

With one mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs, a devastating blue explosion of light erupted from the Mangham's being and rocketed into the skies above, shaking Hell at a far greater rate than anything the villains had done so far, and even forced them to raise their guard as not to be blown back by the light. After a few moments, the light that shielded the lower-class warrior slowly began to break off from the feet upwards like some mystical rocks, and once this shell of light had all but broken away, there stood Hariko Mangham, the Super Hybrid God, and with his GI shirt now repairing itself onto his body having exited the SH4 state and the nanites in his clothing beginning to fix his clothing.

Kelriza:"WHAT?!"

Rexcor:"HOW DID HE GET SO MUCH STRONGER?!"

As Logan's aura finally dispersed off of his body and the dimension ceased to shake, he opened his eyes and stared into the very souls of each of his enemies with insanely bright blue eyes, sending a quiver down each of their spines by simply being stared at by their powerful old foe.

Hariko:"So then…who's first?"

As if on cue, the Ultimate Legendary Hybrid smacked his chest multiple times like he was some kind of ape, right before he launched his body towards his old friend whilst drawing his tight fist back ready to strike and screaming like a mad man the entire way there. Upon reaching his target, the giant launched his humungous fist forward in the hopes of crushing his opponent on the spot, only for the Hybrid to catch the attack with a right open palm block, the mere collision between their two powers unleashing a blinding explosion of KI that created cracks throughout the very ground they stood on.

No matter how hard the monster struggled, he couldn't overpower his opponent, who simply stood and held his ground with an iron fist, no plans to give up any kind of ground whatsoever. Eventually, the Mangham grew tired of holding his old comrade in place, and after tightening his grip on Brikon's gargantuan fist, he pulled him forward in order to throw him off balance, leaving him wide open for Logan to leap up and land an elbow strike across the jaw using his left arm, launching his old friend flying across the land before he finally collided with a rock formation and became stuck.

Out of nowhere, the Perfect Creature appeared right before the Mangham and slammed his left fist directly into his opponent's cheek, throwing him off due to the force of the attack, though didn't stop the Freedom Fighter from landing his own left hook across the Bio-Warrior's jaw. The two remained there grinding their fist into the others cheek for a few moments, right before they leapt higher into the sky above and began an exchange of punches at near Mach 8 speeds, constantly colliding their fists together at speeds far greater than many could perceive, each impact bringing with it an explosion of electricity that danced across the skies.

After a final collision between their right fists, Rexcor slung his free arm forward to strike his opponent in the chest, only for Hariko to literally vanish from eyesight the moment his fist was about to make contact, as if the mere waving motion of his arm caused him to disappear. Just as the God of Perfection began to search for some sign of his opponent, the Super Hybrid God reappeared right alongside his opponent, and struck his fellow deity directly in the neck with a left roundhouse kick that sent him flying into the distance.

Kelriza:"YOU'RE MINE!" he exclaimed from above whilst accelerating directly down towards his opponent.

With mere seconds to react, Logan backflipped out of the way as Kelriza slammed his right fist into the exact spot on the floor his opponent had once stood, instantly creating a 4-foot-deep and wide crater which was splitting at the seams thanks to the spiderweb of cracks that was also created. After using un-bawling his fist and using his hand to push himself back onto his feet, the Demonk God channelled his KI to produce a red blast in each of his hands, right before he began thrusting his arms forward one after the other, firing off a blast of KI each time he did so. These blasts rocketed across the area at speeds of Mach 7, easily reaching the Hybrid's location as he simply stood in wait, and all of the blasts collided with his body before erupting in a humungous dome explosion.

* * *

The size of the dome could be seen for miles on end, making it all the easier for Xiro to spot it after being tossed across the sky once more by his metallic copy. After taking a closer look into the dome and isolating the energy at its centre to find his brother had ascended to his Godly state, the Mangham unleashed a burst of energy from his body and halted himself in the air, right before he began to recompose himself as the foes he had been fighting slowly surrounded him, those being; Felrikan in his Final Form, Shade in his Super Hybrid 3 Form, and Metal Xiro in SH4.

Shade:"Running out of juice, Xiro? Ready to give up and face your demise?"

Xiro:"Not even close, Shade. In fact, I think I can just about say I'm done warming up!"

Felrikan:"An amusing boast, but a boast none the less. You don't have the power to stand up to our might. You're at your limit with SH3!"

Xiro:"Oh, am I?" he remarked with a little smirk as he flared up his aura.

Following this, the Mangham slowly crossed his forearms over one another in front of his face whilst bawling his hands into fists, right before he threw his arms down by his hips and began screaming at the top of his voice as his energy began to sky-rocket. All of a sudden, his aura shifted from golden to pure white, and soon his entire body followed suit and transformed the SH4 into nothing but a pure white figure. As he continued to scream and raise his energy, the 3 villains managed to catch a glimpse of his body changing, with his short quills remaining their same length, whilst his hair and bangs grew out tremendously.

After a full minute of powering up, a humungous white beam of energy exploded upwards from the ground and consumed the Freedom Fighter into its grasp, forcing the rogues to raise their guards as not to be blinded or blown away by the sheer power that was unleashed. Before long, the white beam subsided, leaving behind it only a pure white figure whose details could not be made out. Suddenly, cracks began to spread throughout the figure's blinding body, right before pieces of the white surrounding his body broke off like magical rocks and dispersed into the air, eventually revealing Xiro's new transformation, now with his GI shirt repaired back on his body thanks to his own suits built in nanites.

The GODA's fur had shifted from being partially red and black to completely white, with even the skin on his arms becoming white and losing their peach colour, though it wasn't the same for his chest, which was now black and had formed a line leading up to his muzzle, also completely black with a white nose now. His hair and bangs were the same style and the same white as his SH3 Form, though the tips of his bangs, the small strand of hair at the centre of his hairline, and the insides of his ears were black. His quills had returned to their length and style of his base Form, though were white and lined black to keep with the rest of his body. His 'X' marking in the centre of his face had also turned black, whilst his irises had turned bright green like his base form.

Felrikan:"W-What is this Form?"

Xiro:"Something I've been keeping under wraps for a **long** time now. With help from the God of Destruction and my brother, myself and Cobran grew to harness **God KI** ourselves, and we channelled this new mastery into **a new Form** for us both. The result was this new transformation, a Form that asserted our places as the true **Demi-Gods** of the Hybrids, which we came to call; **_Super Hybrid Titan_**!"

Shade:"He's almost as powerful as Hariko in his own God Form!"

Xiro:"Think you've still got a chance against me?"

Felrikan:"But of course! There was a reason my family was known as the most powerful beings in the Universe!" he exclaimed as he cracked his neck.

Shade:"And there was also a reason my family were the ones that ruled the Hybrids for generations!" he added as he did the same for his shoulder.

Following their words, the two villains each clenched their fists down by their hips and flared up their individual auras as they began to channel their KI and scream at the top of their voices. As their power slowly began to rise and the entire dimension began to shake in their presence, their previously purple auras slowly began to shift colour, as the Emperor's aura turned a bright red, whilst the Prince's aura turned white.

After a few seconds more of charging their KI, a beam the same colour as their new auras exploded from their person and consumed them in its blinding grasp as it rocketed into the skies above, forcing the lower-class warrior to raise his guard as not to be blinded or thrown back by the overwhelming power that appeared in his presence, whilst the metal hybrid simply stood and watched on as his comrades ascended. Before long, the two lights surrounding the villains dispersed, allowing the Freedom Fighter to drop his guard and bear witness to his enemy's new Forms.

Felrikan:"Behold the power of a **Demonk God**!" he chuckled as he flexed his biceps whilst un-bawling his hands and clawing them to the sky.

Unlike his brother, the Form of the first son of King Kalrax had caused a colour change to his own Full Powered Final Form, though in a different manner. Whilst the markings across his body kept their usual shade of purple, it was the parts of his body that were previously white which turned the darker shade of purple. Other than that, the transformation had brought only two other changes; his formerly spiked markings on his forearms had rounded off just like his younger brother, and the marking that covered his chest and abs now only covered his chest, leaving his abs dark purple like the rest of his skin.

Shade:"You aren't the _only_ **Super Hybrid Titan** in this Dimension!" he exclaimed as he slammed his knuckles together.

Just as he claimed, Aindrea's transformation had turned his skin the same pure white as the Mangham before him, as well as give him the lion's mane of hair similar to a SH3 whilst his quills remained the same length as his base form, and his bangs grew out to the same length as his SH3 Form, with the latter two having their tips dyed black also. His chest, abs and the area leading up to his neck were now pitch black and sprouted two lines that wrapped around his shoulders and met in the centre of his back. His mouth had vanished from his now black muzzle, and his black sclera'd and red irised eyes glared at his opponent seeking vengeance.

Xiro:"So, you've been watching mine and Cobran's training, it seems"

Shade:"Indeed, and using the power of Lucifer's Halo, I was able to mimic the Form myself"

Xiro:"Well, that's you two out of the way, now what about you, Metal Me? What bullshit transformation are you gonna pull out of your ass thanks to that Chaos-Forsaken Halo?"

Metal Xiro:"I had yet to choose one myself, however I think I have acquired the Perfect Power to use in your destruction…" he remarked as his eyes flashed bright red for a few moments.

Following this, the metallic Mangham crossed his forearms over one another in front of his face whilst bawling his hands into fists, right before he threw his arms down by his hips and began screaming at the top of his voice as his energy began to sky-rocket. All of a sudden, his aura shifted from golden to pure white, and soon his entire body followed suit and transformed the SH3 into nothing but a pure white figure. After a full minute of powering up, a humungous white beam of energy exploded upwards from the ground and consumed the robot into its grasp, forcing the lower-class warrior to raise his guard as not to be blinded or blown away by the sheer power that was unleashed.

Before long, the white beam subsided, leaving behind it only a pure white figure whose details could not be made out. Suddenly, cracks began to spread throughout the figure's blinding body, right before pieces of the white surrounding his body broke off like magical rocks and dispersed into the air, eventually revealing Metal Xiro's new transformation; his own Super Hybrid Titan. Due to being a complete copy of his furry counterpart, he suffered the same changes from the transformation as Xiro did, whilst the colour of his body simply shifted from red to white and the rest of his body remained the same due to being built with said design.

"…it seems only fitting to bring about your end using your own acquired power!"

Xiro:"That's all good saying it out loud, but do you think you can back up your chat?!"

Immediately following this, the GODA flared up his aura with a mighty roar, right before he raised his hands and created a bright blue ball of KI above each of his palms, then finally exclaimed "DOUBLE BIG BANG ATTACK!" and tossed the two attacks towards Shade and Felrikan, who temporarily stood frozen in awe at how quickly he could produce such power. Whilst they were distracted, Metal Xiro teleported in front of his two comrades-forearms crossed over one another and fingers straightened-right before he swung both his arms out and backhanded the two attacks into the distance, where they collided with nearby mountains and reduced them to rubble.

Once the explosions subsided, the robot SHT powered up his KI and charged towards the real SHT, who simply raised his arms into a boxing guard ready to counter his opponent. The moment the machine closed the distance, he launched his right fist across to try and strike his opponent across the jaw, and then immediately followed up his attack by thrusting his left fist forward to hit the hybrid in the chest, though both strikes were avoided by the demi-god by weaving his body out of the way as he took a step back each time. When both his punches had failed, the metallic Mangham flicked his right leg out in the form of a roundhouse kicked aimed for his opponent's head, though at the very last moment, the Mangham teleported away.

Just a second later, the SHT reappeared right behind his metallic copy and launched him flying into the distance with a flying left sidekick to the back, right before he backflipped on the spot and re-took his fighting stance facing the opposite direction to which the robot SHT was launched. The next to attack the Mangham was the Demonk himself, who, upon reaching his opponent, began to fire his fists forward over and over again in an attempt to inflict damage, only to have each and every one of his strikes be blocked by the demi-gods cross guard. After one final punch from his left fist that sent cracks throughout the ground around them, Xiro thrusted his right knee up and slammed it directly into Felrikan's lungs, forcing the air from his body as he was sent skidding backwards.

The moment he finished preforming said knee strike, the GODA was forced to spin around and front flip as the Prince came sliding across the floor and attempted to sweep his old comrade off of his feet. After both had leapt back to their feet, the lower-class warrior charged forward and began attacking with multiple fast-paced punches aimed for his opponent's head, though the royal warrior managed to avoid each and every punch by using every last bit of his energy and concentration to swing his body and head to the side at the exact moment to avoid the attacks. Eventually, Shade began to attack back with punches of his own, and the two began a pattern of throwing attacks, blocking them, and straight up dodging them.

Of course, due to the slight advantage in power he held, the Mangham was able to gain the upper hand fairly quickly, as he struck Aindrea directly in the ribs with a well-placed left jab, forcing him to freeze in place from the pain and allow his fellow demi-god to launch him flying into a nearby rock formation with a left roundhouse kick to the jaw. Just then, the SHT sensed a powerful energy growing not far from him, and upon turning to investigate its source, bared witness to the robot SHT floating high in the skies above, his left hand drawn back with the back of his right hand slammed into his palm, all the while a purple bubble of energy surrounded his hands.

Metal Xiro:"GALICK GUN!" he exclaimed as he thrusted his arms forward and fired off a massive 50-foot-tall and wide purple beam of KI.

In seconds, the lower-class warriors own attack had reached him, though before it could do any damage, he unleashed a mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs along with a humungous burst of KI that instantly dispersed the Galick Gun upon contact. The robot then rushed forward and attempted to slam his right forearm into his opponent's neck, only for the hybrid to block the attack using his own right forearm, right before he used the opposite forearm to block a spinning left roundhouse kick from the machine, and then used the elbow of the same arm to block his fellow demi-gods right knee strike.

A skirmish of punches followed suit, with both sides blocking each and every strike they unleashed, right before the skirmish intensified and began to involve kicks as Felrikan jumped in and began attacking Xiro from the left whilst Metal Xiro handled the right. Despite his disadvantage in numbers, the Mangham was able to hold off both his metal counterpart's and the Demonk's fury, even as they began to add a few stray KI blasts into their attacks.

Eventually, the GODA grew tired of his opponent's antics, and used an open palm block with each of his hands to block the incoming right and left jabs from the Emperor and metal hybrid respectively, and no matter how hard they struggled, they could not pry themselves free from his grasp. At that moment, the Prince appeared right behind the GODA and made a charge for him, so in response, the demi-god unleashed an explosion of KI from his body that blew the entire trio villains flying into the distance whilst devastating the landscape.

* * *

As Kelriza continued to fire off KI blast after KI blast into the dome to increase its power and inflict more damage upon his opponent, he failed to notice the bright blue light shining at its centre and slowly yet surely growing brighter and brighter with each blast that was absorbed into the massive explosion. Before long, this blue light erupted and shattered the dome like it was made of glass, unleashing a shockwave across the land that forced the tyrant to raise his guard as not to be blown away like much of the landscape. From this light, the Super Hybrid God burst through and raced across Hell, before finally meeting the Demonk God and slamming his right fist into the centre of the alien's chest, forcing the breath from his lungs along with a spit of blood.

Luckily for the emperor, he managed to regain his composure quite quickly, and launched his own right fist forward to strike the lower-class warrior across the jaw, forcing him to release a grunt of discomfort as his head was forced back, yet his eyes never left his opponent. The two then jumped away from one another for a moment, before they launched back at one another as the Demonk attempted to roundhouse kick his fellow deity with his left leg, and the Mangham blocked said attack using his right knee as a shield. The Freedom Fighter then immediately moved in to land a left roundhouse punch to his opponent, only for the former ruler to block the attack with a right outer block, right before the two combatants exploded into a lightning fast skirmish.

The skirmish ended fairly quickly, with their exchange of punches and kicks being cut short as Hariko launched his right fist forward to strike, only for Kelriza to use his left forearm to stop the attack, right before the Mangham launched his body forward and attempted to slam his left sidekick into the Demonk's chest, though his opponent teleported out of the way at the very last moment. He reappeared a second later, striking the lower-class warrior in the chest with enough force to send him flying into the distance, though despite the blow, he still managed to summon the KI to fire a beam of energy at the emperor as he raced across the skies.

Just as the energy beam was about to collide with his body, the Demonk God disappeared from sight, putting the Super Hybrid God on guard as he grinded himself to a halt in mid-air. At that moment, the alien warrior appeared right alongside his opponent and swung his left leg upwards to roundhouse kick his foe, only for the lower-class warrior to block the attack using his left forearm, right before he swung his own right leg around to roundhouse kick his fellow deity, only for the demonic God to block the attack with his right forearm. However, unlike the emperor, the Freedom Fighter decided to follow up his attack, and managed to send the Demonk hurtling back a few steps with a quick left backfist to the nose.

Upon recovering from the blow the Hybrid dealt him, the Demonk charged forward to strike his foe once again, but with speed so insane it was barely visible for even his fellow deity to see with his heightened senses, the Mangham backflipped over his opponent, and upon landing behind him, drop kicked the alien square in the spine, launching him flying straight into the side of a nearby mountain. Right as Hariko was about to peruse Kelriza and inflict more damage, he sensed a humungous energy growing behind him, and upon turning to inspect it, was gifted a humungous right hook directly to the jaw courtesy of Brikon, right before the force of the punch launched him flying down towards a small spot of land in the middle of the sea of lava.

After grinding his heels into the floor to bring himself to a halt, the Super Hybrid God was forced to raise his arms into a cross block in order to defend himself as the Ultimate Legendary Hybrid came crashing down from above and began pummelling his old friends guard with hundreds of fast-paced and powerful punches that could easily bring down a continent. With each blow he tanked, the Mangham was slowly pushed closer and closer to the edge of the miniature spot of land, and it seemed that was Abukara's intention, possibly for some sick fantasy of drowning his most hated enemy in the roaring hot grasp of lava.

However, right when the lower-class warrior was just mere feet away from the edge, the legendary warrior swung his right fist back before thrusting it downwards like he was going to crush his old comrade like a bug, giving the deity the perfect opportunity to leap into the air and avoid harm, causing the giant's fist to hit nothing but the edge of the land and shatter the entire thing in half, almost causing him to fall into the lava himself. With his gargantuan foe now on the defence, the Freedom Fighter drew his right hand down by his hip and created a bright blue ball of energy in his palm, right before he thrusted his arm forward whilst screaming "BAKUHATSU!" and unleashed a huge 30-foot-tall and wide beam of energy.

Following his opponents example, Brikon brought his arms up into a cross block as the energy beam collided with his guard, and due to the force and momentum the Bakuhatsu carried, the giant was lifted off his feet and carried flying across Hell by Hariko's technique. When the attack finally subsided, and allowed Abukara to land back on his feet, he was immediately rushed by the Mangham as he came flying directly towards his opponent and used his left leg to sweep his old comrade off of his feet and launch him into the air due to the speed at which he was swept.

After using the momentum of his left leg to spin his body back upwards to stand normally, Hariko launched his right arm upwards and used it to catch Brikon's back as he came crashing down from above, and despite the weight of his giant opponent, the deity managed to hold his old friend above his head using a single hand. Now with his opponent perfectly vulnerable, the Super Hybrid God channelled a bright blue ball of KI into his free hand, right before he tossed his opponent higher into the air using his right hand, and then thrusted his opposite hand upwards and unleashed the ball of KI in the form of a massive bright blue beam of devastation that carried the Ultimate Legendary Hybrid into what could be considered the upper atmosphere of Hell due to how high he was taken.

The literal second his blast subsided, the Mangham sensed an incoming energy from behind, and immediately swung his head to the right in order to avoid an incoming right jab courtesy of the Bio-Warrior. Following this, the Perfect Creature began attacking with multiple fast-paced punches aimed for the lower-class warrior's head, each of which was too fast for him to counter, but luckily not fast enough that he couldn't dodge them. However, Hariko's luck didn't last forever, as Rexcor managed to catch him off-guard with a left roundhouse kick faster than he anticipated his opponent to be able to throw, which collided with his cheek and almost forced blood from his nose as he was sent flying into the distance.

In mid-flight, the Demonk God caught up with his old foe, and after swinging both hands behind his head and clasping them together, the deity exclaimed "TAKE THIS!" as he swung his arms downwards and slammed them into the Super Hybrid God's chest, the power of which sent a shock throughout his system as he was launched directly downwards. At the exact spot the Mangham was to land, there stood Abukara, his right arm drawn back by his ribs as he channelled his KI to produce a green blast of KI at the end of his palm.

Brikon:"NEVER STOOD A CHANCE!" he exclaimed with a devilish smile upon his lips despite having no mouth, as his attack reached full power.

Just as the lower-class warrior was about to hit the floor, the legendary warrior thrusted his arm forward and slammed his KI blast into his opponent's chest, right before he exclaimed "ERASER CANNON!" and the blast was fired forward, carrying the deity with it. The blast rocketed across the landscape for several moments, before finally it reached its climax and erupted in one massive explosion of green light that shook all of Hell, and Hariko was sent flying into the air as a result, now covered in a few bruises and burns. Just when the Super Hybrid God believed himself to be in the clear, the smoke leftover from the explosion suddenly dispersed a few miles away from him, revealing the God of Perfection with a fully charged Kamehameha at the ready.

Rexcor:"SAYONARA! DEATH KAMEHAMEHA!" he exclaimed as he thrusted his arms forward and unleashed a humungous 60-foot-tall and wide green cored and black coloured energy beam.

Hariko:"TOO LATE TO DODGE!" he yelled at himself as he flared up his aura.

With one mighty scream, the Hybrid thrusted his arms forward and caught the Perfect Creatures attack, and using all of his strength, he held the beam back and managed to keep himself from being harmed for several moments. However, just when Hariko was about to throw the attack away, Kelriza appeared a few miles above him, and upon exclaiming "DEATH BULLET!" threw a bright purple energy blast towards his opponent. With all his efforts concentrated on the Death Kamehameha, the Mangham had no way of defending himself when the KI blast collided with his body, and infused with the power of the energy beam to produce one humungous explosion of KI that could've easily wiped out a galaxy, though was contained to only harm the victim at its epicentre.

* * *

When the explosion subsided, the 3 villains landed on one of the many islands scattered across the sea of lava that had the most smoke resonating from it due to the crash of their opponent. After said smoke did clear, they were treated with the more than pleasurable sight of their greatest foe down on one knee, looking for a moment to catch his breath whilst recovering from his injuries. On his GI shirt, the left shoulder area had been incinerated in the explosion, leaving behind a notable burn on the Gods skin that added to the list of reasons he had such a pissed expression. After taking a moment to push himself back to his feet, the deity used his right hand to help crack his left shoulder, then after giving his neck a quick crack, he somehow spit up a bit of blood.

Brikon:"YOU'RE AT THE END OF YOUR ROPE, HARIKO!"

Kelriza:"Let's finish this"

Rexcor:"Right"

Hariko:"Seems I underestimated all of you. Guess I'm going to have to take this seriously and use my full power!"

Kelriza (in his head):"Full Power? Grrrr! Was he holding back this entire time?!"

Kelriza:"You're bluffing! Rexcor, Brikon, obliterate him!"

On his command, the 3 villains began firing off multiple KI blasts towards their opponent, who simply stood in wait as if a mere butterfly was approaching him rather than hundreds of energy blasts that could wipe out thousands of lives. However, just before every attack could collide with his body and devastate the foundations of Hell for years to come, the deity unleashed a mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs so powerful that it blew away the blasts of KI like mere dust in the wind, disintegrating them through the sheer amount of force his cry unleashed.

Rexcor:"RUSH HIM!" he exclaimed, before they teleported away.

A millisecond later, the 3 villains appeared surrounding Hariko; Rexcor to his left, Kelriza to his right, and Brikon directly behind them. Following their boxing in of their opponent, the 3 Demonic Gods began attacking from every single angle with every kind of attack they could think of-from punches to kicks to KI blasts-and yet no matter what they tried to strike with, the God managed to block and dodge every single strike like he was dealing with mere children. The Hybrid was moving at such a speed to counter his opponents that it almost looked like he was standing still, and the only way to tell that he was moving his body to counter every attack was to look extremely closely.

After a full minute had passed, the God believed he had played with his opponents for long enough, and decided to finally finish things. In the space of a few milliseconds, the Super Hybrid God planted a punch directly to the God of Perfection's chest using his right hand, span around and leapt up to strike the Ultimate Legendary Hybrid with a right roundhouse kick, and upon landing back on his feet, thrust his right fist forward once more to nearly break the Demonk God's jaw off. Due to the speed at which they had all been struck, the 3 villains were not sent flying into the distance and were instead forced to stay frozen as the intense pain spread throughout their bodies.

This in turn gave the Mangham the perfect opportunity to take advantage, as he crossed his forearms over one another and created a bright blue ball of KI in the palm of each hand, right before he exclaimed "DOUBLE BAKUHATSU!" and threw his arms out to the side as he unleashed a humungous beam of energy from his hands that collided with the bodies of the Demonk and Bio-Warrior and carried them flying into the distance. At that moment, the Super Hybrid God turned his attention to his 3rd combatant, only to find that he had both recovered from his blows and had channelled enough of his KI to produce a blast of green energy in each of his hands.

Brikon:"IT'S OVER! DOUBLE ERASER CANNON!" he exclaimed as he swung his arms inwards towards his foe like he was trying to catch a bug between his hands.

Using his Godly reflexes, Hariko caught both the hands and attacks of his gargantuan foe and managed to hold them back no matter how hard Brikon tried to overpower his opponent. Multiple sparks and waves of green energy began to burst out of thin air around the two as their struggled continued, with Abukara using every last bit of his might to overpower his foe and take revenge, and the Mangham holding his ground with an iron fist without so much as breaking a sweat.

Eventually, the Eraser Cannon's reached their climax and were on the verge of exploding, and it was in that moment did the lower-class warrior demonstrate an incredible level of skill and control, as he literally ripped the two KI blasts from his opponent's hands without causing them to explode, right before he exclaimed "TAKE IT!" and slammed the legendary warriors own technique into his chest, causing him to unleash a horrifying scream of pain as he was engulfed into a bright green explosion of light that the God simply stared into like it was nothing as he too was consumed.

* * *

When the light finally cleared away, the Hybrid found himself atop a partially sunken spot of land, standing above the broken and unconscious body of his old friend, Brikon. Due to the force of the explosion thanks to the extra power the Mangham inputted into the attack, Abukara had reverted back to his base Form, looking no different or no older than he did all those years ago. Due to all of his clothing being obliterated in the blast, the intense injuries on every part of his body were more exposed, making the God feel guiltier than he already did for allowing his friend to be hurt once again.

Hariko:"I'm sorry it had to be this way, old friend…" he remarked as he pulled off his GI shirt and ripped it in order to make it slightly longer.

"I promise I'll make things right. Believe me" he stated as he wrapped his comrade in his ripped shirt like a makeshift blanket as if it would somehow protect him from the horrors of Hell.

Just before he could pick up his old comrade and get him somewhere safer, his head shot up as he heard his old alien foe exclaim "DEATH BEAM!" right before he span around and used his right hand to backhand the incoming thin line of red energy into the distance, preventing it from harming both him and his wounded ally. In response, the lower-class warrior drew his hands down by his right hip and clawed them as he did for his famous technique, though this time upon thrusting them forward, exclaimed "SCATTER KAMEHAMEHA!" as he fired off a bright blue beam of energy that split apart into 12 thinner beams that locked onto the alien warrior's energy and erupted in a massive blue explosion upon colliding with his body.

Once the smoke had cleared, the Demonk lowered his guard to survey the area and find his opponent, only to find the Mangham had disappeared, along with Abukara it seemed as he watched the now empty spot of broken land sink into the lava and disappear. However, just a moment later, the Emperor was given a clear idea of his opponent's location, as he came sky-rocketing across the land and slammed his right foot directly into the alien's jaw in the form of a sidekick, practically snapping it in half before he was taken flying across the dimension, all the while the Hybrid continued to press his foot firmly into his enemy's jaw.

After flying across Hell for several miles, Hariko retracted his foot from his foe's jaw, grabbed hold of Kelriza's tail, and then used that grip upon his opponent to spin him around over and over again before finally launching him flying into and through a large formation. Upon grinding his feet across the floor to pull himself to a halt, the Demonk God rushed right back at his opponent and engaged him in a skirmish across the skies, one in which the Super Hybrid God effortlessly blocked and avoided every strike his enemy threw him. Just a small distance away from said skirmish, the God of Perfection stood waiting atop a small rock pillar, legs in a horse-riding stance whilst his right index and middle finger aligned with his forehead.

Rexcor:"Just a little bit longer, my friend, and we'll have that Hybrid's head on a platter!" he chuckled as a familiar yellow and blue lightening crackled around his fingers.

At that moment, the Mangham sensed the increasing power level coming from the Bio-Warrior as he charged his attack, and whilst still going blow for blow with the Emperor, he managed to home in on his opponent's energy and establish where he was. Once he did so, he realised the Perfect Creature's attack was on the verge of reaching max power, and so the lower-class warrior sprang into action to initiate the plan he had thought of, starting off by getting the Demonic alien away from him with a powerful punch to the stomach using his left fist. Upon doing so, and as his opponent grinded himself to a halt in mid-air, the deity clenched his right fist down by his hip and channelled a bright blue aura around it, right before he rushed across the area to meet his old foe.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" he exclaimed as he swung his arm past his left shoulder, and then thrust it forward as a bright yellow beam of light raced across Hell with a second beam spiralling around it that cackled with electricity and intense power.

At speeds of Mach 9, Rexcor's attack raced across the dimension and was set up to collide with Hariko's chest just as he would reach Kelriza ready to strike, incapacitating him and leaving him vulnerable for the 2 villains to take advantage of. Unfortunately for them, just when the SBC was inches away from hitting its target, the lower-class warrior vanished into thin air, leaving the Bio-Warrior's beam to just race off into the distance, though not without nearly impaling the alien warrior had he not leant back in time.

Just as the God of Perfection lowered his guard to try and find his opponent, the very man he seeked appeared right before him, and with little time to react as the deity rushed forward at a speed his old foe could not comprehend, the demonic God was struck directly in the chest by the Super Hybrid God's glowing fist with enough power to instantly break every bone in his body. Then, just when the Bio-Warrior thought his suffering had ended, the Mangham exclaimed at the top of his voice "DRAGON FIST!" right before a humungous bright blue energy dragon erupted from his fist, consumed the demonic God into its grasp, and annihilated the remains of his body before carrying the leftover ashes into the skies above and destroying them in a final massive explosion.

Kelriza:"IM-IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD BE THIS POWERFUL!" he cried in disbelief as he watched his opponent slowly stand up from his attacking stance.

Suddenly, after merely closing his eyes for a split second to blink, the Hybrid disappeared from the Demonk's sight, the mere act of which frightened him to no end and caused him to stumble backwards in terror. However, the moment he did so, he felt his back collide with one of a different, taller figure. Though he didn't dare do it at first, the emperor slowly turned his head to confirm the person he had bumped into was who he believed, and the moment he spotted the slightest bit bright blue in his vision, he instantly span around and jumped back in horror as the figure he had hit turned around to reveal they were none other than the godly lower-class warrior.

"HOW DID YOU-?! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU MOVE!"

Hariko:"I'm on a whole other level, Kelriza. One you could never even dream of matching up to. I'm ending this"

With that same insane speed, Hariko rushed forward and appeared right in front of Kelriza in another blink of an eye, the tips of his index and middle fingers on his right hand placed against the alien's chest at the exact spot his heart was located. Then, upon uttering the words "Super God Shock Flash" the lower-class warrior clenched his hand into a fist and struck the royal warrior in the heart from just an inch away. Despite the distance, the mere power the attack unleashed into the Demonk's body annihilated his heart in one swift motion, reducing it to a pile of worthless un-beating scraps inside his body.

Upon being reduced to a gawking mess as he slowly felt his life fading from his body, the former Emperor of the Universe desperately tried to reach for his opponent with his right hand-still clutching at his chest with the other hand like he was trying to keep whatever remained of his heart together-in one last effort to end his life, though ultimately he was forced to succumb to his injuries, and allowed his body to fall into the sea of lava below and disappear into its grasp as his life finally came to an end.

"Good riddance" he spat as he lowered his fist.

"I couldn't agree more" remarked his own voice, only more robotic.

Hariko:"Should've known you'd crawl out sooner or later, Metal Me" he stated as he turned to face his metallic copy, in his own variation of SH4 that was identical to the original.

Metal Hariko:"What? Like I was going to reduce myself to fighting your pathetic comrades and family? No, no, no. The **only** person I'm going to fight today is you, **Hariko** , and I'm going to finally fulfil my purpose of surpassing your power and becoming the **one** **_true_** Hariko! Today, I shall prove Machines superiority over Mobians, **once and for all**!"

Hariko:"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Metal Hariko:"With the _same_ **Godly** power you achieved yourself…!"

With one mighty roar from the bottom of his voice box, a devastating blue explosion of light erupted from the robotic Mangham's being and rocketed into the skies above, shaking Hell at an intense rate almost equal in scale to what his furry counterpart had done previously, and even forced said counterpart to shield his eyes as not to be blinded. After a few moments, the light that shielded the machine slowly began to break off from the feet upwards like some mystical rocks, and once this shell of light had all but broken away, there stood Metal Hariko, in his own metallic version of the Super Hybrid God Form, the only real difference being his robotically designed parts imprinted into his skin that made his form black and blue rather than white, and the black diamond on his forehead.

Hariko:"I don't believe it. You actually managed to achieve the transformation. How'd you do it?"

Metal Hariko:"The power of Lucifer's Halo is nothing short of _incredible_. It allowed me to ascend beyond my previous limitations to levels that fool Eggman could never hope to have been able to replicate. Having broke these boundaries, and with God KI now flowing through my metallic body, I used the Halo's power with some assistance from Harishin to reach the level of Gods you now stand upon, and it is with this power that I have become **more** than **just** a machine and your copy. I have become the **instrument** to which _all_ robot-kind will be shown to be **greater** than humanity, Mobians and all other lifeforms! I am the next stage in the **evolutionary chain**! The _power of a God_ in the _body of a machine_! I am the **future**! I am **progress**! **_I am all powerful_**!"

Hariko:"Like usual, Metal; you're all talk! Never able to backup the shit you chat! How about for once in your operation cycle you stop rambling and take action in order to prove you are what you claim?! Show me the **evolution** you speak of! Show me your **superiority**! Show me why you deserve the **power of a God**!" he ordered as he took his fighting stance and flared up his aura.

Metal Hariko:"With **pleasure**!" he drawled out as he mimicked his foes actions.

A stare down ensued between the age-old rivals, neither side making a move as these two combatants-who had done battle with one another countless times in an effort to find out whether Mobian or Machine was superior-took in one another, analysing how far each of them had come, hoping to take in every last detail of one another considering this was probably the last time they'd ever see one another. After years of combat across 2 Universes, it had all boiled down to this battle, one that would finally end the rivalry between these two and decide who truly was the stronger race, the one to stand as the most powerful of all, the one that would tell the tale of how this legendary duel ended, the one true Hariko.

The battle begun a moment later, as the machine made the first move, leaping up into the air whilst dashing backwards, firing off multiple KI blasts at his furry counterpart, as the deity charged fourth in an attempt to close the distance created by his copy, deflecting whatever blast came his way on his approach. Upon catching up to his robotic rival, Hariko swung his right leg around and slammed it into his foes stomach, sending a shock through his body and temporarily freezing him in place due to the pain, allowing the deity to spin around behind Metal and launch him flying towards the ground with a right elbow to the back of the head.

Just as the robotic SHG landed safely on his feet atop a large rock platform, he was immediately greeted with a double punch straight to the stomach by his furry counterpart, right before the SHG used his momentum to carry his foe using his fists and grind the robot's body into the floor at an incredible velocity. Eventually, after travelling for 10 full miles in the space of a few seconds, leaving a trench like-trail in his wake, the robotic Mangham finally managed to break free from his counterpart's blow, and dealt the Mangham a powerful right spinning hook kick to the cheek, the impact of which unleashed a shockwave across the area as the Hybrid was forced to back away.

Despite the sheer power of the kick, Hariko managed to recover relatively quickly, just in time to block the left roundhouse kick that followed with a right outer block, and then thrust his free fist forward to jab his rival in the stomach, only for Metal to block the attack with an open palm block using his right hand, though was still pushed flying across the area whilst grinding his feet into the floor to slow himself down. The Mangham eventually caught up with his copy's grind across the landscape, and quickly engaged the robotic Mangham in a powerful and lightening fast skirmish, one that eventually took the two combats racing across the ground into the air where their struggle intensified further.

Every so often, one of the two SHG'S would succeed in landing a powerful blow to the other, one strong enough to halt the entire skirmish momentarily as they pressed their strike further into their opponent's body, right before they returned to their clash of punches and kicks at the intense rate as previously. At sporadic instances, one of the two Hybrids would attempt to hit their rival with either an energy blast or beam at point blank range, though each time their opponent would either smack the attack away from them or out right dodge it altogether, causing the energy blasts to collide with the area around them and cause devastation for miles on end.

After battling it out with one another for several minutes, both Mangham's grabbed one another's hands, and began pushing against one another with all their might in an attempt to overpower their opponent. As they continued to apply pressure in the hopes of gaining an advantage, the two warriors began screaming at the top of their lungs, at the same time their Godly auras intensified around their bodies and began doing battle themselves. The clash caused the very terrain miles beneath them to crack, break apart and level itself, before a humungous explosion of pure white energy erupted from the two battling rival's, creating a massive 50 foot deep and 20 mile wide crater beneath the two combatants, as theyr returned to an even more intense skirmish.

* * *

A few miles away from the explosion, Xiro was engaged in a skirmish of punches with Felrikan, with the former of the two on the offensive throwing as many strikes as he could summon, whilst the latter was forced to block these strikes with no opportunity to throw his own attack. After managing to land one good right hook to the alien's cheek, the hybrid had all the opening he needed to flick his left leg forward and strike his opponents chest with a front kick, hitting him with enough force to launch him flying into the distance. The moment he saw the Demonk crash down in the distance, the Mangham span around and raised his arms into a cross block in order to counter the attack from Aindrea, who came flying in from above attempting to sidekick his foe with his right leg.

Following this, the Prince assaulted his former comrade with a fury of punches and kicks, all of which the lower-class warrior avoided, and after finishing said fury with a powerful right roundhouse kick which Xiro avoided, Shade was sent spiralling into the air after being struck with a quick left roundhouse kick to the back, and eventually landed face first in the dirt after several spins in the air. The second his foe's body hit the floor, the Mangham leapt into the air with incredible speed, right as the Demonk and robotic Mangham attempted to rush their opponent from in front and behind respectively, causing them to hit nothing but one another's forearms as they skidded to a halt before one another.

Their attention immediately turned to their target in the sky, who had already summoned the necessary KI to create a bright blue ball of KI in his right hand, right before he exclaimed "BIG BANG ATTACK!" and tossed the blast downwards towards his enemy's. In response, the two villains attempted to leap away to avoid harm, only to be caught by the aftershock of the explosion created by the technique as it collided with the floor, launching the two demonic opponents in different directions, with the Emperor grinding to a halt on his back just before he fell off the edge and into the sea of lava, and with the pawn of Eggman grinding to a halt with his back against the rocky wall.

Just as the metallic Super Hybrid Titan was about to get to his feet, he was forced right back into the wall due to a direct left punch to the chest courtesy of the real Super Hybrid Titan, a punch with such force that small pillars of rock burst from the wall which the robot was backed up against and entrapped him with their positioning. With his opponent perfectly vulnerable, the lower-class warrior began to lay the smack down on the machine, striking him with punches all up and down his body that were powerful enough to spread cracks throughout the structure behind his fallen foe.

Whilst in the middle of his beatdown, the GODA sensed his other two enemy's attempting to charge him from behind, and so after spinning his body around to face his two oncoming opponents, the God-in-training flicked his right hand out and fired a KI blast which collided with the face of the Prince and sent him backflipping away. Luckily for the Demonk God, he managed to reach his opponent in time and launched his left fist out to strike, only to have the Super Hybrid Titan step backwards and avoid the attack, and then proceed to avoid every other punch his opponent attacked him with like he was merely avoiding a fly.

After blocking two roundhouse kicks from each of the alien warrior's legs, the lower-class warrior flicked his own left leg out for the same attack, striking his opponent in the ribs with enough force to nearly shatter them and send him flying once more. The moment he was out of the way, the warrior turned his attention to his fellow approaching Hybrid and began firing off numerous beams of energy towards him in an attempt to catch him off-guard, only for his old friend to expertly avoid each and every strike with perfectly timed flips and sidesteps. When the Prince finally reached his opponent, he swung his right leg out in a roundhouse kick aimed for his enemy's neck, only for the GODA to stop the strike using a left outer block.

Following this, the royal warrior began firing the same leg forward in hundreds of fast-paced kicks aimed for different parts of his opponent's body, though each and every strike was avoided with ease by the lower-class warrior, right before the Mangham finally grew tired of his opponent's attacks, used an insanely fast right jab to the cheek to throw Aindrea off-guard, and then sent him soaring into the distance using his right leg for a one-step sidekick to the chest.

After flying for some distance, Shade managed to place a single hand on the floor and use it to push himself up into a backflip and prepare himself for a landing, right as Xiro came rushing in and slammed his fist into the point of the floor his opponents hand made contact with, immediately creating a 6-foot-deep crater in the floor and causing the land to shake for miles on end. Upon backflipping to a halt, Aindrea thrust his left hand forward and fired off a beam of energy towards his approaching opponent, only for the beam to phrase right through his afterimage body and cause it to disappear, right before the real Mangham appeared behind his old comrade and struck him in the back of the ribs using his left fist.

Whilst the strike initially caught him off guard and jerked his body forward, the royal warrior managed to use the momentum he was given to spin his body around and swing his left leg around in a roundhouse kick aimed to attack the enemy standing behind him, though just as the strike was about to reach his opponent, he disappeared from sight. After appearing behind his old friend once more, the lower-class warrior drew his left fist back to attack as the royal warrior finally noticed his opponent was behind him and turned to face him too late, though just before the God in training could finish his blow, he was forced to use his attacking hand to block and extinguish an incoming small energy beam from an unknown assailant.

Just after lowering his hand to find out the identity of his attacker, the Super Hybrid Titan was struck across the cheek with a right hook powerful enough to shatter the foundations of the ground beneath him and cause huge chunks of the ground to literally burst from their place and be destroyed, all courtesy of the titan's metal counterpart. Despite the initial pain of the blow, the GODA managed to recover fast enough to use his forearms to block the right and left roundhouse kicks of the Prince and machine respectively, right before the 3 launched into the air and engaged in a deadly skirmish which released powerful shockwaves that shook the land every few seconds.

The skirmish lasted several moments, until finally Xiro finished charging the required KI for his next attack, and with one mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs, a humungous and invisible burst of energy erupted from his body and sent the two villains packing in different directions, with Shade being sent crashing down to the ground below, and Metal Xiro being sent flying into the side of a nearby mountain. Out of nowhere, the Demonk God appeared directly behind his opponent and began attacking with numerous fast-paced punches aimed for different parts of the Freedom Fighters upper body, though with expert manoeuvres, the Super Hybrid Titan avoided harm from each of these attacks, and eventually managed to stop his foes assault with a right elbow strike to the ribs.

The Mangham did not move his body to strike his opponent in the ribs, though he did proceed to do as he span around and struck the Demonk square in the chest with a left sidekick, hitting him with enough force to send him into a backflip before he landed flat on his stomach. However, at the exact moment his body hit the floor, the emperor pushed his body upwards using his hands and the built-up momentum still in his system and launched his body backwards as the GODA charged forward to slam his right foot into the spot his opponent was previously laid. When the lower-class warrior adjusted his vision to look upon his enemy once more, he found him floating high in the sky, his right index finger extended to the sky with a miniature sun-esque energy ball at the end of his finger.

Felrikan:"TAKE THIS! SUPERNOVA!" he exclaimed as he slung his arm downwards and tossed his energy blast towards his foe, as it suddenly expanded to become a 70-foot-tall and wide ball of devastation.

At the sight of the blast heading towards him, the God-in-training raised his right hand once more and created a bright blue ball of KI at the end of his palm, right before he yelled "BIG BANG ATTACK!" as he pulled his arm back, and then fired his attack into the sky as he thrusted his arm forward once more. Within moments, the two energy blasts collided, and despite the Supernova's advantage in size, the Big Bang attack held its ground with ease, never even budging by a centimetre as his foe used all of his energy to try and overpower the small blast.

This concentration on one small task left the emperor wide open for his opponent to attack, as the GODA teleported right in front of his opponent and bent his body over his right knee as he struck it in the alien's stomach, right before the Mangham teleported behind his foe with his fists raised above his head, and then brought them down against the Demonk's back with enough power to launch him flying directly into the grasp of his own attack. At that moment, the Big Bang attack was absorbed into the Supernova and took over it, transforming the sun-esque attack into one bright blue ball of KI that soon erupted into a humungous upwards and beam shaped explosion that contained the power to wipe out numerous galaxies, and was used to reduce the Demonk God to ash.

Once the explosion finally subsided, the lower-class warrior sensed an approaching energy, and ducked his head to the right as a blue beam of energy raced past his cheek and left the tiniest burn across his jaw, courtesy of his metal clone back down on the ground. Using the famous afterimage technique to confuse his foe, the GODA began racing towards the former pawn of Eggman, constantly appearing at different points across the sky every few seconds, forcing the villain onto the defensive as he tried to acquire his target. Eventually, when he believed he had a lock on his foe, the machine thrust his right hand forward and fired fourth another beam of energy, only for his attack to faze right through the God-in-training as his afterimage disappeared.

Knowing his enemy would reappear behind him-which he did-the metal Mangham span his body around and attempted to spinning hook kick his foe with his right leg, only for his attack to completely miss as the Mangham teleported away at the last second. Reappearing in front of his opponent as he finished his spin, the Super Hybrid Titan assaulted his fellow demi-god with two jabs to the lungs using both hands, a left hook across the cheek, a right uppercut to the jaw, a right knee strike to the centre of the robotic Titan's chest, and finally a jumping left roundhouse kick to the back of the head which sent the machine skidding face first across the rocky terrain before finally coming to a halt near the edge, just mere centimetres away from a huge fall into the lava below.

"SPLIT BURST!" he heard Aindrea exclaim from behind him, and as the Mangham turned around to see what was heading his way, he raised his right hand to guard him as his body was hit by several beams of purple energy all at once.

After clenching his hand into a fist and un-bawling it once again, the Prince fired off yet another Split Burst that was soon to be followed by more, and considering the technique worked so well literally moments earlier, the GODA used the afterimage technique once more on his approach to his opponent, appearing at multiple points across the area every few seconds as the multiple beams passed through his phaseable body.

Eventually, the Super Hybrid Titan managed to reach his opponent, attacking him from the side to catch him off-guard, and upon exclaiming the words "FINAL BLOW!" the demi-god struck his fellow Titan in the stomach using an incredibly precise right jab which shattered every bone in his foes body on impact, though didn't kill him. With his body rendered useless, the royal warrior was ready to collapse in on himself and attempt to repair his body, though was given no such chance as the lower-class warrior caught his old friend by his hair using his right hand, and then used said grip to lift his opponent high enough that he could look him in the eyes once again.

Xiro:"I know I already payed you back for what you did to Stan, but I'll let you experience that pain a second time!" he growled as he created a bright purple blast of KI in his free hand.

The GODA then placed the blast of KI against his foes chest, and upon uttering the words "Galick Impact!" the Prince was carried flying into the distance by the energy ball, and upon reaching what could be considered the upper atmosphere of Hell, the blast erupted into one mighty explosion equal to the previous one the Freedom Fighter created, and annihilated what remained of the demi-Gods former friend in one spectacular blast of light equal in brightness to a star.

As the blast began to settle, Xiro turned his attention to his metal copy, who slowly picked himself up off the floor and began channelling his KI. As his energy began to grow higher and higher, the robotic Mangham threw both arms out by his side, extending them out like he was making a star-shape, as a ball of golden energy manifested itself in each of his hands. As the surrounding area began to shake by the earthquake produced from his growing power, the robot slammed both of his wrists together, lining his arms up like he was about to fire off an attack at his furry counterpart, as the two golden energy balls combined into one that miraculously grew to the size of his entire chest, before quickly shrinking into a tennis ball sized blast that fit in the middle of his two sideways clawed hands.

Metal Xiro:"THIS IS IT, XIRO! I'M PUTTING EVERYTHING I'VE GOT INTO THIS FINAL ATTACK! YOU SHALL DIE HERE TODAY, AND I SHALL BECOME THE TRUE XIRO! FEEL. MY. WRATH! FINAL…FLASH!" he screamed, right before the golden energy ball in his hands erupted into a massive 90-foot-tall and wide energy beam of devastation.

In response to this, the Super Hybrid Titan drew his left hand back as a white aura slowly gathered to surround his hand, right before he exclaimed "MAXIMUM FLASHER!" and thrust his hand forward to unleash a small 30-foot-tall and wide beam that was insanely powerful and insanely fast. Within seconds, the two beams collided with one another, and before anyone knew it, the Maximum Flasher began pushing the Final Flash all the way back to its creator, quickly consuming him in a massive burst of white and golden light that erupted and expanded out to cover the skies of Hell temporarily like a borealis.

* * *

When the light finally cleared, the metallic Titan was somehow still standing after losing his right arm, right leg, gaining hundreds of burns and dents, and lost the use of his right eye as multiple sparks began to crackle out of his body. Knowing he needed to end this now, the Mangham charged forward at an almost invisible speed and launched his right fist into the machines stomach and out his back, now with a tight grip upon the robot's power source which kept him running. Despite the initial shock of the blow, and the fact he was slowly dying due to a loss of power, the metallic Mangham managed to lift his arm and slowly stroke a streak of oil down his counterpart's face.

"It seems…you **are** …and forever **shall** be…the one… ** _true_** … **Xiro** …good match, **old friend** …"

With a nod as acknowledgment, the Freedom Fighter pulled his fist free from his opponent and crushed what remained of the power core into nothing, right as the corpse of the former pawn of Eggman slowly leant back uncontrollably before finally falling off of the edge. It wasn't a slow decent towards the lava, though it was a slow drowning, due to the reliance that remained in the machines body from the Titan state he managed to remain in during his death. The last part of the former demi-gods body to be destroyed was his remaining hand, that almost seemed to reach up to his furry counterpart before curling itself into a peace sign as it was finally extinguished.

Xiro:"Good match…" he repeated, before he scattered what remained of his adversary's power core into the wind.

* * *

Across Hell, the true SHG was making a charge for his robotic copy at speeds reaching Mach 12, and in an attempt to slow the deity down, the robotic SHG fired off a powerful blast of golden KI towards his approaching rival. However, with a swift backhand from his left hand, the blast was sent flying away from Hariko and only destroyed a rock formation in the distance, right before he preformed a 360 in mid-flight, and upon closing the distance between himself and Metal, slammed his right fist straight into the clone's stomach, sending out a shockwave across the landscape that levelled several mountains.

Despite the pain the blow gave him, the robotic Mangham managed to summon the energy to clasp his hands above his head whilst his enemy's fist was still pressed deep into his stomach, and after letting out a growl that slowly turned into a full out yell, the clone slammed his fists down atop the Mangham's head, sending him crashing down towards the ground below. However, at the very last moment, the Freedom Fighter managed to save himself, with a front flip to land safely on his feet, the mere force of which created a dip in the ground beneath his feet, right before he shot up into the air after the machine, the launch of which caused the small spot of land he previously stood atop to crumble apart and be consumed into the fiery seas of hell.

In a split second, Hariko once again closed the distance between himself and his rival and slammed both of his fists directly underneath Metal's chin, forcing his head backwards and sending his body stumbling in the same direction as a result. However, once again despite the pain ringing through his systems, the robotic SHG managed to summon the energy in his backstep to swing his right leg up and roundhouse kick his fellow Hybrid with the same amount of force he was dealt with, causing the true SHG to stumble back uncontrollably themselves, right before both combatants regained their composure and stared one another down whilst each taking deep breathes to regain their energy.

After a full minute of staring one another down, the two Hybrids instantly descended to the ground, and upon placing a single foot upon the large bridge-like rock formation over the sea of lava, the two rivals charged towards each other, slammed their feet into the ground to stop themselves upon closing the distance between themselves, and then began a skirmish of back and forth punches, with strikes being fired forward at speeds over Mach 10 that collided and countered one another over and over again, shaking the very foundations of Hell and bringing the bridge they battled atop closer and closer to completely collapsing.

Eventually, after a mighty struggle, the bridge finally shattered in half, as Metal managed to launch his right foot upwards in a front kick and slam it under his opponent's chin, the impact of which unleashed a shockwave powerful enough to launch Hariko into the air whilst the bridge collapsed into the lava below and was disintegrated. The Mangham flew several miles into the air before finally slowing down, though was given no chance to recover, as the robotic Mangham teleported behind his rival, sent him flying across the dimension with a left jab to the spine, and then used his right hand to fire off a powerful blast of KI after his foe.

In mid-flight, the Freedom Fighter managed to regain control of himself, and after thrusting both hands forward to catch the oncoming KI blast, began to push against the attack with all his strength, eventually succeeding in slowing down enough to throw the blast into the air where it exploded and harmed nothing. However, the deity wasn't safe from harm, as the machine suddenly appeared before his counterpart, and dealt him another left jab, this time to the chest, powerful enough to cause a beam of white energy to burst out of his opponent's back.

Following this, the robotic Mangham swung his opposite fist up into his enemy's jaw in the form of an uppercut, right before he teleported away from his foe, and then came flying in to drop kick the Mangham directly in the chest and send him flying once more. The Freedom Fighter had his body forced into a backflip as a result of the double kick, through only used this as a way to straighten himself and regain his composure, right before he flared up his aura and charged right back towards his copy.

Upon closing the distance once more, Hariko attempted to plant his right fist against his foes cheek, however he missed due to a teleportation at the last moment, putting Metal behind his counterpart as he thrust his two feet forward to collide against the deity's back, only for the real Hybrid to mimic his copy's actions and disappear. Upon reappearing, the true SHG attempted a bicycle kick off his right leg aimed for the top of his opponent's head, though with another teleport, the robotic SHG disappeared and then reappeared right in front of his counterpart as his flip finished, and then proceeded to thrust his right hand forward and exclaim "BAKUHATSU!" unleashing a bright blue beam of KI that would've collided with the deity's body had he not teleported away once more.

Once the beam subsided, the true SHG managed to catch his copy off guard by reappearing directly in front of him and took the opportunity to pummel the robotic SHG's face and stomach with a fury of ultra-fast punches, each impact shaking the area around them like an earthquake was taking place. Eventually, the deity's assault was cut short, as he rushed past his counterpart and behind him, and then leapt forwards whilst slamming his right fist into the machine's back, forcing him both a few feet forward and off the ground. To finish his assault, the Freedom Fighter swung his left leg around in a hook kick, and collided it against the former pawn's stomach, launching him flying for a full mile before a burst of KI unleashed from his body brought the copy to a halt.

In an instant, the two then disappeared, and what followed were a series of Planet-shattering shockwaves spontaneously appearing across the skies, at the centre of which could be seen, if only for a split second, the two Godly Hybrids skirmishing and clashing an attack against one another. The shockwaves eventually dispersed, and the two rivals reappeared racing across the ground, moving despite their heels dragging to create a trail of smoke, as the Mangham raised his arms into a cross block to halt the robotic Mangham's fury of punches aimed to break his jaw. With one final right punch stronger than the rest, Metal launched his foe into the distance, and proceeded to pursue him to land another punch off his opposite hand, only for Hariko to disappear at the last second.

The deity reappeared several miles in the air, his trademark Kamehameha wave primed and ready to be unleashed, and he did so a moment later with a mighty battle cry, firing off the 60-foot-tall beam at speeds of Mach 12, the attack racing towards the stationary clone at a frantic rate as he raised his guard in preparation for impact. The blast collided with its target a moment later, expanding out into a continent sized dome of devastation, right before it shrank back into a smaller dome covering only its target, and then miraculously expanded out once more to its previous scale, only in the form of a beam that raced into the 'heavens' and shook the entire dimension.

The explosion lasted for several moments, devastating all of Hell as it continued, before eventually it began to calm down, and shrank down into the powerful and enraged aura of the machine, who then rushed towards his opponent and slammed his right hand into the deity's face, and then proceeded to unleash a burst of bright blue KI directly into his rival's face and launch him flying across the skies. Of course, he wasn't given a chance to travel very far, as the robotic Mangham reappeared behind his foe, and swung his right leg up into the back of his counterpart's skull, launching the Mangham flying diagonally upwards into the air before his clone reappeared above him and slammed his clasped hands down into his enemy's back, sending him crashing towards the ground.

Upon colliding with the terrain, a crater was created by the Freedom Fighter's body, one he was temporarily stuck in due to the speed of his impact and gave the former pawn all the time he needed to charge a bomb of golden KI, and then toss it down towards the hole his counterpart was trapped in. However, just as the blast was about to collide with its target, Hariko fired fourth a humungous and powerful Kamehameha wave that vaporised the blast, and after leaping up out of his crater, began charging towards Metal as he did the same, the two Hybrids eventually meeting in a quick yet violent skirmish before teleporting away.

Another series of shockwaves appeared across the skies and was followed by a humungous dome-shaped and continent sized explosion of pure white energy, from which the two Hybrids burst free and began racing across Hell, as the Freedom Fighter swung his right fist forward and slammed it against the machine's cross block guard. Suddenly, the true SHG disappeared from sight, and transformed into a blurred blue light that began racing around the robotic SHG, colliding against his body and striking him at every angle it could in order to break through his guard. Upon succeeding in its goal, the blur transformed back into Hariko as he drop kicked his rival in the chest, forcing air from his non-existent lungs, right before he transformed back into the blurred light and began to pummel Metal once again.

After striking him for several moments, the Mangham transformed out of the blur and back into his normal self, and launched his copy flying towards the ground with a right open palm strike to the chest, right before he flared up his aura and began racing towards the ground after his opponent, as the robotic Mangham regained his composure and safely landed on his feet with a well-timed backflip. The deity landed a moment later, and immediately burst forward to collide a right front kick with his enemy's face, though the machine managed to rush his body out of the way just before impact and raced around behind his rival before swinging his left arm from right to left in a horizontal karate chop, which his counterpart avoided with another teleport.

Said teleport positioned the true SHG above his opponent, allowing him to drop down at speeds of Mach 7 and attempt to crush his enemy using both feet, however the robotic SHG mimicked his rival's actions and teleported away, resulting in the true Hybrid colliding his feet with the floor with enough power to create a 10-foot-deep and 20 feet wide dip in the floor. The moment said crater had finished imbedding itself in the floor, the robotic Mangham instantly appeared at the bottom of it and swung his right fist out in a spinning hammer fist aimed for his rival's temple, however the Mangham flared up his aura and took to the skies just seconds before the strike could collide, prompting his old foe to rocket into the air and pursue him.

Upon halting himself in the air, Hariko threw his head back to avoid his enemy's copy's incoming right jab aimed for the chin, though was left wide open as Metal instantly did a full front-flip and then drop kicked his counterpart directly in the chest, forcing the air from his lungs and caused the deity to stumble back uncontrollably, only stopping when the machine suddenly appeared behind his rival and grabbed him in a headlock with his right arm. Using said headlock to hold his counterpart in place, the former pawn charged his KI into his free hand, pressed it against his adversaries back, and unleashed it in the form of a bright blue beam that, whilst not actually tearing the Freedom Fighter's body, did enter through his back and exited out his stomach.

Despite not having a hole in his body, the beam still forced the true SHG to throw up quite a bit of blood, again leaving him vulnerable to attack, as the robotic SHG teleported back in front of his opponent and swung a right hook straight into his enemy's jaw, the collision of which unleashed a shockwave that launched the original Hybrid flying towards the ground below. The Mangham's approach to the ground was sped up by the efforts of his clone, who closed the distance between himself and his rival, drop kicked him directly in the face, and continued to press his feet into his foe's face until the two finally hit the ground, where the robotic Mangham backflipped into the air as his opponent was consumed into an explosion of smoke.

Upon finishing said backflip and halting himself in the air with a burst of KI, Metal channelled his KI to produce a bright blue ball of KI in between each hand, and after thrusting both hands forward and combing both blasts into one, he unleashed his technique in the form of a massive 60-foot tall beam of KI that collided with Hariko's crash point amongst the smoke and worsened the explosion like several nuclear bombs were being set off at once. The explosion lasted for several movements, though was quickly cleared away by a powerful gust of wind produced from the deity's body, allowing for him to reacquire his target, flare up his aura, and begin rocketing towards the machine as he did the same to his counterpart.

Both combatants transformed into mere beams of blue light as they drew closer to one another, and upon colliding into one another, began a dance across Hell as the two kept clashing back and forth between each other. Eventually, the two Hybrids collided together forming an orb-shaped explosion of blue light, at the centre of which skirmished the age-old enemies, each attacking with punches and kicks of sheer intensity they shook the entirety of Hell, right before their struggle climaxed with both warrior's colliding their right fists into one another's cheeks, unleashing a wave of power that dissipated the explosion of light around them.

Following this, the two rivals teleported away from one another, Hariko on the devastated ground caused by their battle, and Metal high in the skies looking down on his counterpart. Knowing what was inevitably going to happen, the two combatants flared up their auras, channelled their KI to its maximum output, and began preparing their next and final attack for the struggle that would bring this battle to an end.

After taking a backwards right junsuki stance and drawing each of his clawed hands down by his left hip, the Mangham channelled his KI into the space between his hands, causing small beams of bright blue energy to appear out of thin air, and slowly be drawn together to form a mystical ball of blue KI in his hands, the very presence of which felt and looked Godly. As the deity continued to charge his attack, the very foundations of Hell shattered and broke in his presence, causing earthquakes, mountain collapses, even bursts of beam-shaped lava to rocketed from the depths of the ground and ascend into the skies.

After slamming his palms against one another and slowly drawing them away from one another whilst clawing his hands, the robotic Mangham charged his KI to produce a bright blue and black electrified blast of KI in the space between his hands, though the presence of this blast was inherently evil and demonic. As more and more power was charged into this technique, the machine slowly drew his hands further and further apart to compensate and manage to still keep hold of the miraculously growing energy ball, eventually becoming the size of him and generating enough power to help worsen the effects caused by his counterparts attack.

Metal Hariko:"KAMEHAMEHA BOMB!" he exclaimed as he pushed his blast forward in the same manner he would fire a Kamehameha, tossing the giant 60 foot tall blast of KI down towards his opponent.

Hariko:"GOD KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared as he thrust his hands forward and unleashed his attack in the form of a 60-foot-tall beam of devastation.

The two attacks rocketed towards one another at speeds many times the speed of light, colliding against one another with such sheer force that a chunk of Hell the size of Planet Mobius was levelled, devastated, torn to bits. The mere impact caused mountains to collapse, the seas of lava to divide whilst spreading tidal waves in every direction, for the entire dimension to shake in the presence of their struggling powers. Due to the power contained within each attack and the intense, reckless extent the two pumped power into their techniques, the skirmish was cut short quickly, as the two energy attacks collapsed in on one another, their powers combining to create a gigantic explosion of white light the size of the moon.

And this was the opportunity the Super Hybrid God had been waiting for in order to end the battle, and so in the mere blink of an eye, he closed the distance between himself and his metallic copy, wrapped his right hand around the robot's neck, and then lifted the machine off his feet and proceeded to slowly crush his neck as the explosion began to die down around them. No matter how hard he struggled, the metal Hybrid could not break free from his opponent's grip, and each time he tried to channel his dormant KI to empower him further and overpower his rival, the Hybrid God would tighten his grip and bring the former pawn of Eggman closer and closer to shut down.

Metal Hariko:"I…DON'T…UNDERSTAND…! WHY…CAN'T…I…BEAT…YOU?!" he barely managed to get out through his broken voice box.

Hariko:"Because you never learn, Metal. No matter how strong you get, no matter what upgrades you make, no matter how much you believe Machines are superior to mankind, you'll never be able to beat me because you never attempt to become something more than what you always are; a **copy**. Never have you attempted to be more than the killing machine Eggman created you to be, never allowing yourself that opportunity to grow into something beyond your programming and become more powerful through your own means. Every time you got stronger through upgrades and heartless training, I got stronger by breaking through the boundaries of my person and growing into something more. Ultimately, your refusal to accept your limitations…"

At that moment, the Mangham tightened his hand into a full fist, fully crushing the machines neck into pieces, right as a bright blue ball of KI appeared in the Hybrids free hand, held down by his waist ready to strike.

"…is what has finally led to your downfall. GOD BAKUHATSU!" he screamed as he released his grip and thrusted his energy charged hand forward as a giant 30-foot-tall and wide beam of energy burst from his palm and obliterated the remains of the robot.

* * *

After ensuring his opponent had been completely obliterated in the blast, the Hybrid descended to the ground and took a deep breathe in to regain his energy, right before he powered down to his base form upon exhaling and landing atop a somehow standing rock formation. Sensing his brother's energy approaching him, Hariko turned to greet the now base form Xiro as he landed beside him atop the rock formation, dusting himself off as he approached his comrade.

Hariko:"You take care of the others?"

Xiro:"Yeah. Shade, Metal Me and Felrikan are done for. What about you?"

Hariko:"Kelriza and Rexcor are down for the count, same goes for Metal. Brikon's back to normal as well. I left him near the hole in reality for safe-keeping"

Xiro:"Any sign of Garianga or any of the others that didn't go through the portal?"

Hariko:"No, which can mean one of two things; either they've travelled so far into Hell we can't see or sense them anymore, or they went through the portal as well when we weren't looking"

Xiro:"Either way, we should probably head back and give our friends a hand with the remaining villains"

Hariko:"Right, let's move"

* * *

Before long, the two Mangham's reached the hole in reality, where, directly underneath it, laid the Legendary Hybrid himself, passed out and covered by Logan's ripped shirt. Upon landing beside Abukara, the younger Mangham took to waking up his old friend, whilst the older made sure to look out for any threats looming on the horizon. In a matter of moments, Brikon started to come around, and was soon helped to sit up by Hariko whilst Xiro confirmed they were the only ones present in the dimension.

Brikon:"Hariko…?" he questioned as his eyes adjusted to light once again.

Hariko:"Yeah. It's me, pal"

Brikon:"The hell happened?"

Hariko:"Long story. I'll explain it later. Right now, we got bigger things going on and we need to get you somewhere safe" he stated as he helped his old friend stand back up.

Xiro:"We should hurry. We have no idea what the others are planning"

Brikon:"The others? You mean the other villains? Where are they?"

Hariko:"We already dealt with a good chunk of them. The others went through the portal and are attacking our friends"

Brikon:"Are Kilutro and Garo Kan there?"

Xiro:"No idea. Why are they so important?"

Brikon:"It's hard to remember, but I believe they found a new power within themselves from being part Omega God. They've each got transformations, but they've also got some other power I'm not sure of"

Hariko:"That's not good. We should regroup with the others and prepare for what they have planned"

Xiro:"Let's move"

With that, the two brothers, and with their comrade atop the back of the deity, rocketed into the skies and blasted through the portal out of Hell, beginning their treck through the long hole in reality to reach their comrades in time.

* * *

 **Old enemies have re-emerged with new Godly powers to take on our heroes! After managing to take out the adversaries that hated them the most, Hariko and Xiro, now with the company of the reformed and revived Brikon, have set their sights back to the mortal realm to assist their comrades in the great Battle of Hell! Can the Freedom Fighters defeat their revived opponents? Will Hariko, Xiro and Brikon get back in time to help them? And just what do Garianga, Mephiles, Garo Kan and Kilutro have planned? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**


	12. Battle of Hell! Part 2

**December 28th, Tyrus' Dimension, moments after the hole in reality was created…**

…the very second a tear was created throughout the fabric of space and time, and enormous wave of power washed across the Universe, allowing every corner of life to feel its embrace and almost be annihilated by it. Despite being in a completely different realm, the Freedom Fighters and the two deities were able to feel this wave as well and found themselves raising their KI and holding onto the very ground beneath their feet as not to be blown away.

Harikan:"What. The **Hell**. WAS THAT?!" he all but yelled as he helped his goddess of a girlfriend stand to her feet.

Tyrus:"A tear has been created across space and time…someone has ripped a hole in reality…" he said, more so intrigued than in disbelief.

Dracton:"Is that even possible?!"

Xanaks:"So it would seem…"

Sonic:"Who could have done this?"

Ujun:"Your former foes that you defeated in the past it seems. Kelriza, Garo Kan, Mephiles, **all of them**. They have used the **Halo** cast aside by the **Devil** himself to empower themselves with **Demon KI** "

Alician:"Are you telling me that this 'Demon KI' made them powerful enough to break reality?"

Ujun:"No. They simply used the Demon KI to make themselves stronger and create transformations that would put them on even terms with the lot of you and your newly acquired power. It was the power of Lucifer's Halo that allowed them to shatter the reality barrier between Hell and the mortal realm"

Tyrus:"The hole appeared right next to Mobius. No doubt they're going to mount some sort of attack"

Cobran:"Send us there, now. We have work to do..."

* * *

 **Mobius, Shamar Desert, seconds later…**

…amongst the many mountains, partially destroyed architecture, and piles of sand, stood the group of Freedom Fighters in the middle of nowhere, staring up at the sky and the humungous hole in reality right above their Planet. Said group consisted of; the 3 hedgehogs, John, Gracie, Rexler, Elexia, Mephilisa, Vincent, Alician, Dracton, Harikan, Xanaks, and Cobran, the latter standing at the front of the crowd with his arms crossed across his chest. After patiently waiting for a few minutes, the hole began to ripple and rumble slightly, prompting the others to stand on guard whilst Cobran kept his relaxed stance.

Dracton:"Our foes approach. Be ready!" he ordered as a few of them took their fighting stances.

On his word, the outlines of 7 figures slowly approached the end of the portal, right before they finally burst out and began racing towards the surface of the Planet below, each of them enveloped in a brightly coloured aura that kept their identities hidden. Before long, the 7 touched down on the sandy terrain, landing side by side in a line forming a 'V' shape with the final villain at its centre standing just feet away from the group of heroes. Once their auras finally dispersed and revealed their identities, the Freedom Fighters were greeted with; Mecha Hariko, Ronin and Ragnore on the left, Hagian, The High Chief and King Kalrax on the right, and finally Harishin at the centre leading the pack.

Harishin:"Greetings, Freedom Fighters. Ready to join your world and its sinful mortals in damnation?"

Cobran:"You've got to be kidding me. We have to deal with these lot?!" he yelled, though more in the form of a complaint than in disbelief.

The High Chief:"What's the matter, nephew? Afraid to face us?"

Cobran:"Afraid? Annoyed is the better word to describe how I feel. I wanted a challenge to test my new power against, though it seems all the good opponents stayed behind to fight Hariko and Xiro whilst we're stuck with the scraps!"

Ragnore:"Laugh it up now, **prince** , but you won't be speaking the same when you stand against our new Godly power!"

Cobran:"It's **King** to you, Abukara"

Harishin:"Whatever your title, it shall mean nothing against our combined might!"

Xanaks:"You're out numbered, Harishin. The odds are currently in our favour"

King Kalrax:"He's right. Shall we change that?" he chuckled as he clicked his fingers.

The split second he did so, thousands upon thousands of shadowed figures spontaneously appeared from the portal and drew closer and closer to the exit, and the nearer and nearer each wave grew, another seemed to sporadically appear from nowhere. As the waves finally broke free from the portals grasp, they were revealed to be the revived army of the villains, consisting of thousands upon thousands of Mephiles, Metal Sonic and Shadow Android clones, as well as; the other Metal Units, the army of Rouge Hybrids, Hagian's crew (who had now multiplied once more), Kelriza's squad, and finally the 7 remaining clones of Rexcor, all of whom grinded to a halt upon reaching the atmosphere and hovered in the air like a humungous cloud covering the Planet.

Ronin:"And while we're at it, let's go full power right from the start and wipe out these fools!"

Hagian:"Sounds good to me!"

Following their words, 6 of the 7 villains-with Harishin remaining still with his own arms crossed across his chest-each clenched their fists down by their hips and flared up their individual auras as they began to channel their KI and scream at the top of their voices. As their power slowly began to rise and the entire Planet began to shake in their presence, their previously white and red auras (for the left and right side respectively) slowly began to shift into different colours, as the machine's aura turned golden, the auras of the upper-class warrior and the former ruler of the Hybrid's turned grey, the aura of the Legendary Super Hybrid's father turned the same shade of red as the Emperor's, and finally the Kikari's had his aura turned a bright red.

After a few seconds more of charging their KI, a beam the same colour as their new auras exploded from their person and consumed them in its blinding grasp as it rocketed into the skies above, forcing the Freedom Fighter's and even the army of goons to raise their guards as not to be blinded or thrown back by the overwhelming power that appeared in their presence, whilst the puppet of the Omega Gods simply stood and watched on like there was nothing in his path.

* * *

Before long, the lights surrounding the villains dispersed, allowing the heroes to lower their guards and bear witness to the forms of their enemy's.

Mecha Hariko:"It might not be the highest form attained so far by my predecessor, but it's incredible power makes it the ideal form to crush my foes! Now, you will face the might of a Super Hybrid 4 in the hands of a machine!" he explained as he took the fighting stance of the one true Mangham.

Just as he claimed, the robotic Hybrid stood in his own variation of the crimson Super Hybrid ascension, having insane spiky hair, quills and bangs that weren't massively long, the black markings lining his chest and even his legs, and even the piercing golden irised eyes, the colour of which caused the patch around his eyes to also turn golden. And as was the case with his other metallic borthers, a black diamond now rested at the centre of his forehead, a symbol of his now incredible power.

Ronin:"Once more have the Rouge Hybrids have evolved to become the strongest warriors of our race!" he laughed as he slammed his fists together.

The Mangham's transformation had caused his entire chest piece to completely burst off of his body and reveal his light grey fluffy chest that extended up to his neck and muzzle, and yet the gauntlets he wore suffered no damage. Whilst his quills and bang had grown no larger, they had become more refined and the tips of them became black. His hair, on the other hand, had grown out tremendously, almost like a SH3, and reached all the way down to his waist, whilst one mere bang flowed down from the middle of his hairline and ended just above his right eye, completely black unlike the rest of his grey mane.

Ragnore:"My **son** became the Legendary Super Hybrid thanks to the **blood** running through **my** veins. The blood of the **original Legendary Hybrid**. The rage and power that allowed my ancestor access to such power has been manifested in my new form; **Super Hybrid Rage**!" he explained as he lowered his fists down by his hips and flared up his aura.

Whilst the elder hybrid had grown a spontaneous head of black spiky hair, his bangs had also grown considerably, with his longest reaching down to his knees whilst the shorter ones which sprouted from the sides of his head only reached down to his shoulders. Said bangs kept their black and red dyed colour scheme, with the dye covering around 65% of each bang, and the same colour scheme applied to his triple spiked bangs. He retained his red irised and black slit pupiled eyes, as well as the red diamond at the centre of his forehead, though had gained two red markings on his body, one which stretched from his chest and reached up his neck to his muzzle, and the second being several sharp lines that sprouted from his spine and stopped upon reaching his chest.

Hagian:"If my sister can become a God, then there is no reason I cannot do the same!" he remarked as he grabbed his left shoulder and began spinning his arm around to crack it.

Like his sister's transformation, Bronack's Form was very simple in its resemblance to a Super Hybrid 3. Massively spiked bright green bangs and hair that stretched down to his knees and waist respectively, black dyed tips on his bangs along with a single bang of hair from the centre of his hairline, as well as a massive black mark that stretched up his abs, chest and neck, removing the black ring around his neck from previously. The scar across his chest had shifted to a bright red colour, as his skin and muzzle did the same, his irises a grey so light they were **almost** white, and finally, two thin black lines stretched up from where the marking on his neck ended, lined up his cheeks, and stopped on his eyes.

The High Chief:"Once more I have called upon the **corruption** in my being to push myself further and become the leader the Hybrids truly need. They need no God, only **a Super Hybrid King**!" he exclaimed as he channelled his KI to produce his energy shield around his left fist as he raised his hand to the sky.

Just like Ronin, Aindrea's entire chest piece, along with his cape, had been completely destroyed in the transformation, though the sleeves of his armour from the elbows downwards managed to remain intact. The royal-warrior had gained black markings on his chest identical to Ragnore's, whilst the single lines over each of his eyes had turned from white to grey. His hair and bangs remained the same length, though the latter of the two had grown spikier and wilder, whilst his eyes had done the opposite and become simpler, as his irises and pupils had vanished to leave his eyes a pure white abyss.

King Kalrax:"It was **_I_** who built up the Demonk Empire greater than it had ever stood in centuries thanks to my unchallenged might. Today, I reclaim my position as the most powerful Ruler in the Universe and take a step further to become the God to rule the Demonk's!" he yelled as he slammed his tail into the ground, creating cracks around its point of impact.

The Form attained by the Emperor was a combination of the forms taken by his sons, taking Felrikan's colour scheme whilst his makings resembled Kelriza's, for the most part at least. One of those differences was in his feet, which were bigger and more monstrous than his eldest sons, though were dark purple with purple toenails due to the purple rings that surrounded his lower-legs. The markings on his forearm spiked upwards to his elbows, and whilst his hands had turned dark purple and left his fingers purple, he had grown a set of two claws that sprouted from the back of his hands and grew past his knuckles. Though he didn't have a natural armour mask just like Kelriza didn't, he did have the same pure red eyes as Felrikan.

John:"Well…it would seem the odds are now even" he commented as he adjusted his rocket wrist.

Cobran:"Hedgehogs, Androids, Elexia, take care of their army. Everyone else on me, we'll take the villains" he ordered as he unfolded his arms and bawled his hands into fists down by his hips.

Everyone:"Right!"

Harishin:"DESTROY THEM!" he ordered, as the waves of enemies rushed towards the group of heroes and were soon followed by the 6 villains at the deity's side.

In response, all of the Freedom Fighters, baring Cobran, charged forward to face their foes, transforming as they did so in preparation for the battles they'd face. As the 3 hedgehogs rocketed off into the skies above and towards the approaching army, they each transformed into their Super Forms, and were swiftly followed by the 3 Androids as they each activated their improved Fusion Generator Cores to become Super Androids, and Elexia as she became an Ascended Super Hybrid. At the exact moment they did so, a humungous war began across the skies of Shamar, as explosions and bodies began to fly in every which way.

The machine immediately made a charge for his 'daughter' as she transformed into her Super Hybrid Demon state, only to be stopped in place by her telekinetic abilities, and then thrown into the distance before she gave chase. Both the cyborg-who waved his left hand over his eye to activate his improved Killed of Sanction Mode-and intergalactic mercenary sprinted towards one another at their top speed, and after Ronin leapt into the air and preformed a quick front flip, he slammed both of his legs into Vincent's cross block in the form of a drop kick that sent cracks throughout the ground around the point they stood, right before the two exploded into a skirmish on the spot.

After transforming into the Eirianrobotto God, the machine took to the skies to meet the approaching Enraged Super Hybrid, both of them slamming their right fist into one another's cheek upon meeting before they retracted their first attack and launched their free fist forward to meet the punch of their opponents, beginning a struggle of power that unleashed small waves of KI across the land.

The Gods of the Kikari's looked as if they too were to clash fists with one another the moment they reached, though with quick thinking, Alician managed to avoid her brothers strike with a mid-air spin as he swung to attack her, leaving Hagian wide open for his sister to wrap her hands around his neck and strangle him as she carried him flying across the land, his body dragging into the floor the whole way.

Despite their superiority in numbers in their charge towards the Demonk, the two Ultra Hybrid cousins were immediately caught off-guard when the King thrust both his massive arms forward, grabbed the two young men by the very shirts they wore, and then proceeded to throw them into a nearby mountain before perusing them. Upon reaching his nephew, who still hadn't budge from his original spot, the former ruler of the hybrids materialised his family blade around his right hand and swung his arm downwards to slice the Freedom Fighter in half, only for his attack to be blocked the split second before it would impact by the same family blade from a smirking SH3.

* * *

After using a quick teleport to close the distance between them, Mephilisa and Mecha Hariko launched their right fists forward and collided them against one another, the impact unleashing a shockwave around the area that sent cracks throughout the ground for many miles. The cracks were made worse the longer the two pressed against one another's fists, before finally they retracted their attacks and engaged in a skirmish that slowly caused them to hover higher and higher into the air, before eventually they disappeared from sight.

The two warriors were invisible for many moments, before they eventually reappeared at a random point in the sky amongst the massive war taking place between their comrades, with the Mangham striking her foes right forearm with a left jab powerful enough to unleash another shockwave before the two disappeared once more. Further across the land, the two reappeared a little lower in the troposphere, this time with the machine dropkicking the telekinetic warriors cross block just a split second before they vanished again. Higher into the air, admits the several humungous explosions created by the ongoing battle, the two hybrids appeared a final time with the SHD slamming both of her fists into the SH4's boxing guard.

A moment later, the robotic hybrid reappeared sprinting alongside one of the many mountains scattered across the land at speeds nearing 200mph. Upon reaching the peak of said mountain, the pawn of Eggman leapt into the air with a front flip whilst simultaneously throwing his clawed hands behind his back, and upon finishing his flip with a bright blue ball of KI charged in the space between his palms, the robot exclaimed "KAMEHAMEHA!" as he threw his hands forward and unleashed a humungous beam of energy down the other side of the mountain.

Gracefully sledging down the side of the mountain using her feet was none other than the demi-god daughter, who channelled her energy to create a golden ball of KI in her left hand that she then slammed into the Kamehameha as it reached her, and then proceeded to push with all her might before finally managing to re-direct the attack into the air and out of her way, coincidentally obliterating a few members of the villain's army as it rocketed into the skies above. Once the blast was out of the way, Mephilisa grinded herself to a halt on the side of the mountain, right as Mecha Hariko teleported before her and engaged the young warrior in a skirmish of punches.

* * *

Back down on the ground, Vincent and Ronin found themselves locked in an intense skirmish, with both sides attacking with furiously fast and powerful punches and kicks that could easily shatter rocks should their strikes come in contact with one. Amongst every few hits, one of the two hybrids managed to land a hit on the other, right before another struggle would ensue until eventually the other hybrid landed a hit, and the cycle continued from there. The cyborg managed to land a left front kick right upside his foes jaw, only for the mercenary to come back with a left punch directly to the stomach that nearly took the wind from his opponent's lungs.

This cycle repeated two more times before one of the Mangham's hits managed to launch Younge flying into the distance, though he easily managed to recover with a backflip in mid-flight before grinding his heels into the sandy ground to bring himself to a halt. The literal second he had officially come to a halt, the Killed of Sanction warrior rocketed across the landscape and struck his opponent underneath the jaw with a right uppercut that took his feet off of the floor, right before he immediately followed his fist strike with a right front kick to the stomach that bent the Corrupted Hybrid's body over his foot.

Despite the blow he suffered and the position he was forced into, the royal warrior managed to throw his body forward and headbutt the Freedom Fighter hard enough to throw his body backwards, right before Vincent forced his foe back down to the ground by slamming his clasped hands down atop Ronin's head. Of course, since they weren't that far from the floor, the mercenary managed to use his new momentum, placed his hands upon the floor to save himself from harm, and then forced his body back upwards to drop kick the cyborg's stomach from below him.

The blow launched the Killed of Sanction warrior high into the air, and even after he managed to stop himself, he was immediately assaulted with a left knee strike to the stomach, followed by a left elbow strike to the head courtesy of the Corrupted Hybrid that sent him crashing down to the land below. Using his quick reflexes, Vincent managed to land safely on his feet and leap backwards out of the way right as Ronin came crashing down from above and slammed his right fist into the exact spot his foe had once stood, right before the Mangham rushed forward to attack his opponent and was instead treated with a left front kick to the jaw that forced his head and body backwards, followed by a right jab to the stomach as Younge readied himself to strike once more.

Unfortunately, that next strike was timed too late, as the mercenary managed to swing his right leg around to roundhouse kick the cyborg in the jaw, however despite the pain he sustained, the KOS warrior pushed himself to drop down and slug a right hook across the Corrupted Hybrid's cheek, and then follow up with a spinning right sidekick to the back of the head which caused the villain to stumble forward uncontrollably. With his opponent off-guard, Younge backflipped away to gain some ground, before he threw his body right back at the Mangham and drop kicked him into the distance.

After flying uncontrollably for nearly a mile, the villain collided face-first with a large pillar and knocked it with enough force to cause it to collapse, though whilst it was in the process of doing so, the rouge hybrid managed to flip back onto his feet and sprint up the pillar as it fell before finally taking flight back into the air. He didn't spend very long in the air, however, as the robotic hybrid came dropping down from above and sent his opponent back down to the ground with a shoulder barge using his metallic arm. Luckily, Ronin managed to land back on his feet, and after taking a moment to channel his KI and produce a purple blast of energy in each of his hands, he tossed them upwards towards the approaching Vincent.

With expertly timed aileron rolls, Younge managed to avoid both blasts whilst readying his left fist to strike, and the moment he reached his foe, he thrust his fist forward to strike the Mangham, only to hit the ground his opponent had once stood and subsequently send cracks throughout the floor for a few miles. A small skirmish broke out between the two on the spot, before eventually the Corrupted Hybrid swung a left roundhouse kick far more powerful than his previous strikes, though due to the decrease in speed said power brought, the KOS warrior was able to avoid the attack by teleporting into the air, before he dropped down and slammed his clasped hands atop his foes head.

At that moment, the two rocketed into the air whilst skirmishing once more, but eventually broke off before turning into two beams of light the same colour as their auras-bright blue and grey for Vincent and Ronin respectively-that raced across the skies admits the massive war in the clouds and came to clash against one another frequently, unleashing a humungous shockwave that eliminated whatever soldier was near it every time the two warriors impacted with one another.

Eventually, one of their clashes knocked the cyborg off course and forced him to exert a burst of KI to stabilise himself in mid-air, however this gave the mercenary a chance for attack, and after channelling his KI once more, began to fire off multiple blasts of purple KI towards his foe. Strangely, none of these blasts seemed to hit Younge, despite barely making an effort to dodge, however it was when he noticed that every single blast the Mangham fired was surrounding him did he realise it wasn't his intention to hit him. Upon exclaiming the name of his technique "HOMING ASSUALT!" and bawling his right hand into a fist did all of the energy blasts begin to close in the KOS warrior at once, forcing him to raise his guard as he was enveloped into a massive purple nuke-like explosion.

* * *

Amidst the humungous war taking place across the skies of the desert, the famous golden blur planted his left heel firmly through the stomach of the android copies of the ultimate lifeform, right before he swung his leg around and tossed the robotic corpse into the distance, where it collided with an incoming group of goons and knocked them off balance, leaving them wide open for the hedgehog to finish off with a powerful burst of KI. Right as the hero of Mobius was about to take off and continue his assault against the revived army of villains, he soon noticed he had become surrounded by every single metal unit created by his old nemesis, each of them looking ready to rip him to shreds.

Sonic:"Heh, well would you look at that? Copies of all my favourite people that have been sent to the scrap heap more times than I can count! And you came all this way for little old me? How sweet of you. Only way this could be better is if my own copy showed up!"

"Be careful what you wish for" chuckled a robotic voice the Super Hedgehog recognised all too well, mainly because it was an imitation of his own voice.

As the Freedom Fighter turned to face the source of the voice, he found a smile growing on his face the moment he saw none other than the Metal Sonic floating down to meet him in the middle of the circle comprised of his comrades. Upon reaching the same altitude as his furry counterpart, the robots entire body was overtaken by a strange grey metallic overcoat, causing the shape of his body and appearance to morph and change until eventually he transformed into his Neo Metal Sonic state.

Neo Metal Sonic:"Long time no see, **Sonic** , my loathsome copy! I've been looking forward to this for a long time now!" he growled as he transformed into his Super State.

Sonic:"Oh, you and me both, buddy! This is gonna be awesome! BRING IT ON!" he exclaimed, right as every single one of the machines leapt forward to attack him.

After using a left outer block to halt his copies right ridge-hand-strike, Sonic wrapped his arm around his opponents attacking strike, headbutted NMS to disorient him, and then raised his right leg up into his foes chest and front kicked him into the charging Silver Sonic before he did a 180 on the spot and right hooked Metal Tails into Metal Amy. Following this, he span around in time to grab both Mecha Knuckles' fists as he swung them above his head and then swung them down to crush the hedgehog on the spot, though with expert timing, the Freedom Fighter caught the attack, ripped both the robotic echidna's arms off, and after throwing said arms at the incoming Metal and Mecha Shadow to knock them away, he used a spin dash to both shred MK in half, and take off across the skies.

NMS:"AFTER HIM!" he ordered, before each and every one of the metal units rocketed after him.

As he weaved in an out of the numerous battles taking place between his comrades, the golden blur was forced to dodge incoming KI blasts from his pursuers, and considering the number he had, it was safe to say he was avoiding quite the number of attacks at the same time avoiding stray attacks from the humungous war around him. Eventually, the Super Hedgehog grew tired of being fired at, and decided to retaliate by spinning around to face his foes in mid-flight and fired off his own KI blasts after his foes, each of which utterly annihilated whatever foe they came into contact with. Before long, all but 4 of the metal units had been destroyed, leaving only Metal Scourge, The Hunter, Mecha Sonic, and Neo Metal Sonic.

When only these 4 remained, Sonic grinded himself to a halt and took his fighting stance in preparation to face his oncoming enemy's. The first to reach him was Metal Scourge, who lunged in to strike him in the chest with a right jab, though was easily avoided by the hedgehog with a mere sidestep, causing the robot to go flying past him and hit nothing. Next came both Mecha and Metal Sonic, the former on the left and the latter on the right facing their furry counterpart, who both attacked with a roundhouse kick off the leg opposite to the side they stood on, though even their combined speed and power wasn't enough to shake the Freedom Fighter, as he used his incredible reflexes to lean back and dodge the nano-second before the combined strikes hit him as his foes flew past.

That left the Hunter to attack last, though he wasn't even given a chance to form any sort of strike, as after preforming his limbo-dodge to avoid his two copies, Sonic changed the movement into a backflip that put him in prime position to slam both of his feet into the winged machines back the second he was within striking distance. The force of the blow sent the robot crashing down into the ground below, and after his corpse erupted into a massive ball of fire, a lone figure came bursting from said fire and began charging across the land. That same figure was the Kikari Goddess herself, and after racing across the lands at speeds far beyond Mach 9, she reached her godly brother that stood in wait for her and slammed her fists one after the other into his raised guard.

Each impact between the two unleashed a devastating shockwave across the land, shockwaves that created a humungous single line shaped like a circle, miles wide around their standing point, and one which deepened and widened to be like a round trench with every burst that followed its creation. Eventually, the two broke out into a small skirmish that was quickly ended after Hagian slammed his right fist into his sister's face, launching Alician flying back across the battlefield before he took off and gave chase. Luckily, after travelling for a mile, the female Bronack managed to grind her heels into the floor to bring herself to a halt, and after channelling her KI to produce a bright green blast in her right hand, she yelled "TRAP SHOOTER!" as she tossed the attack towards her approaching foe.

On its approach to the male Bronack, the singular blast split apart into 5 more orbs of energy, all of which contained enough power to wipe out a small city within seconds and were travelling at near Mach 7 speeds. On his approach to the 5 attacks, the pirate-like warrior drew his left hand up and rested it against his chest, right before he swung it outwards and backhanded one of the energy blasts into the distance. Following this, he did the same thing to the next blast using his opposite hand, right before he used his left leg to front kick the next blast away, then clasped both hands above his head and swung them downwards into the next KI blast, completely disintegrating it, before then swinging his arms back up to counter the next blast.

With no obstacles in his way, Hagian charged full speed towards his opponent with the intention of killing her where she stood, and the very moment he reached her and began pummelling her own guard with hundreds of powerful punches, each of the 4 blasts he previously deflected finally hit the ground and erupted into humungous football stadium sized domes across the land that managed to consume nearby goons and disintegrate them into ash. After throwing at least 200 punches, the Kikari God retracted his fists and began attacking with his feet, and even still the Kikari Goddess easily blocked all of these attacks, right before she was given the chance to launch her brother flying with a left hook straight to the chin.

A burst of KI from his body halted his flight, the pirate-like warrior charged right back at his foe and slammed his left fist into her open palm block using the opposite hand, right before he threw his other fist forward and slammed it into the Freedom Fighters own left fist, before finally thrusting his left leg forward in a front kick that his sister blocked using her right forearm. What then ensued was a mighty skirmish involving one of the two attacking and the other blocking, with techniques and strikes being thrown around milliseconds after one another with enough force and momentum to shatter rock like glass.

Eventually, the two launched their arms forward and grabbed hold of one another's hands, right before they began pushing against one another with all their might in an attempt to overpower their opponent. As they continued to press their palms into one another, tiny pieces of rock began to break off from the ground and hover into the air, as the entire area began to shake and tremble in the presence of the two deities. Suddenly, after a humungous bright green aura 3 times their own size and width radiated around the two Kikari's, they exploded into another skirmish that caused every rock floating around them to be smashed to pieces by the sheer power their strikes contained.

Before long, the skirmish was brought to an abrupt end after Alician launched her body forward and slammed a left hook straight into her brother's jaw, launching him flying once again before she gave chase. Upon catching up to him, the Goddess thrust her left fist forward once more to be blocked by her brother's right knee, right before the God flicked his right leg out and forced his sisters strike away, though left himself wide open as the Freedom Fighter uppercutted the pirate-like warrior under the chin using her opposite hand and forced his body to lean backwards.

With her opponent open, Bronack tucked her knees into her chest as she leapt above her foe, right before she slammed them straight into her brother's chest and sent him straight into the floor with enough force to make a crater, and then proceeded to follow up her attack by unleashing a powerful beam of energy from her right hand. However, right as her blast was about to impact her enemy, Hagian teleported out of the way to avoid harm, right before he reappeared charging at his sister and slammed his entire left forearm into Alician's stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs and leaving her helpless as her brother carried her body flying across the battlefield.

Whilst in mid-flight, the God rushed behind his foe and used his right leg to front kick her in the spine, right before he teleported in front of the Goddess and slammed his left fist up into her chest with enough force to push her slightly higher into the air, then proceeded to teleport around her once more and drop kicked her to force her body back down, and finally finished his assault by flipping back around in front of the Freedom Fighter, used his right leg to side kick her in the stomach, followed by a left hook to the jaw which sent his sister crashing straight into the side of a small rock formation.

The literal second Bronack collided with the formation, a bright green beam of light rocketed into the skies above and shook the landscape, and the second it dispersed, the Kikari shot fourth and slammed her left fist into that of her brothers, right before she swung her right leg up and slammed it into the Kikari's jaw, forcing him backwards and slightly off of the ground. Summoning his energy, the pirate like warrior slung his left fist forward to strike, only for his opponent to teleport away at the literal last second and appear behind him before dealing a front flip drop kick into her brothers back that sent him face-first into the floor before bouncing off it due to the momentum, and then was subsequently carried into the distance by the Freedom Fighter's KI beam that hit his back.

After managing to re-manoeuvre his body in mid-flight, the Kikari God swung his right leg upwards and into the KI beam, launching it flying into the air and releasing him from its grip. Following this, he raised his hands above his head and channelled his KI to produce a light green and dark green cored energy ball in the space between his hands, right before he exclaimed "GRAND SMASHER!" and tossed his attack towards his opponent at speeds of Mach 8. As the KI blast continued to travel across the desert, it left a small trail of destruction across the very ground beneath it, almost creating a trench across the landscape with the sheer power it outputted.

In response, the Kikari Goddess took a backwards left junsuki stance, slammed her left wrist on top of her right wrist down by her left hip whilst clawing her hands, and after channelling her KI to produce a bright green ball of KI in the space between her hands, she exclaimed "GALACTIC KAMEHAMEHA!" and thrust her arms forward, unleashed a humungous beam of energy that raced across the landscape and left a similar trail of destruction that the GS left in it travels. Within seconds, the two attacks collided against one another, and erupted into a humongous bright green dome of destruction that slowly grew to consume a large portion of the landscape whilst also unleashing a powerful earthquake.

* * *

Said earthquake caused numerous pillars, rock formations and constructs throughout the land to break and shatter, constructs which Ragnore teleported in and out of as they collapsed around him on his approach to Dracton, who stood patiently waiting in his fighting stance for his opponent to reach him. The moment he was within range, the machine launched his left fist forward to strike the Hybrid as he did the same in response, the collision between their two attacks unleashing a shockwave that caused a burst of smoke to emit around them and stretch as high as a mountain.

A few seconds later, the Eirianrobotto God came skidding out of the smoke, grinding his heels and fist into the floor to bring himself to a halt, and upon doing so, leapt into the air and launched his left leg forward as the Enraged Super Hybrid reached him, striking him underneath the jaw and knocking him off-guard as a result. Never one to take pain lightly, Abukara used the rage he felt from the blow to lunge his body forward and slam his right fist directly into the robotic Mangham's cross block, shaking the area around him for a moment before a huge chunk of rock 10 feet wide and 20 feet tall burst out of the ground, rocketed into the air, and then shattered into a million pieces as the two engaged in a skirmish.

The skirmish cut off quickly, as the FOLSH (father of the Legendary Super Hybrid) swung his right leg upwards to strike his foe, only for the Freedom Fighter to teleport behind him and completely avoid the attack. Immediately following this, Ragnore span around and launched his body forward whilst bringing his left fist ready to attack, and as he launched it forward to strike the hero as he touched down on the ground, Dracton pushed his body forward using his feet and combat rolled out of the way as his enemy's fist collided through the floor he once stood upon and caused a small cloud of dust to pick up around him and temporarily catch him off guard.

This left him wide open for the machine to take advantage of, as he thrust his right hand forward and exclaimed "LIGHT GRENADE!" before firing fourth a ball of golden KI that rocketed towards the disoriented hybrid with no signs of stopping. Upon managing to regain his senses and identifying the powerful blast headed for him, Abukara ripped his arm free from the ground and swung it around to smack the incoming Light Grenade away from him, right before he dashed forward at the same time as his opponent and engaged the robotic Mangham in a skirmish, at the same time the LG collided with a wave of clones in the sky above and erupted into a massive beam of devastation across the lad that wiped out legions of the revived clones.

Eventually, the two combatants were forced away from one another by the build-up of energy between them that was released in a small shockwave, and after grinding their heels into the floor to bring themselves to an immediate halt only a few feet away from one another, the two leapt forward and slammed their right fists against one another, the impact creating a 6 feet deep and 20 feet wide crater beneath them. Following this, the Eirianrobotto God launched his right leg forward and front kicked his foe in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs, and then threw his left fist forward aimed to collide with his opponent's jaw, though the Enraged Super Hybrid leapt over the attack and avoided harm before teleporting away.

After stumbling forward slightly due to missing his target, the robotic Mangham took to the skies above where he met Abukara and engaged him in a blow for blow confrontation involving one of them landing a hit to their enemy right before the other came right back and did the same to them. The two warriors teleported all across the skies during their struggle, appearing in and out of the humungous war taking place across the desert, until eventually they reappeared on the ground, now a mile apart from one another, and fired off their own unique attacks, with the machine firing off his golden Explosive Demon Wave, and the Hybrid unleashing his bright green Dead Punisher wave.

Before long, the two energy beams collided against one another and began a struggle to overpower the other, though as Ragnore began to pump more and more KI into his attack in order to come out the victor, he was caught off-guard when Dracton emerged from his own Dead Punisher-surrounded by a small blue aura that acted as a shield-right before he ploughed his right fist straight into his opponents chest, sending him back first into the ground before his body was dragged across the sand for several miles, kicking up a large smoke trail after himself. The villain eventually collided with a rock formation and became buried at its centre, though he was quickly freed upon unleashing a mighty cry of rage as his bright red aura flared up around him and burst up into the sky like a beam.

Once he finished his roar, Abukara took off across the land once more, prompting the robotic Mangham to take up his fighting stance in preparation, only to instead be forced to leap back a few feet as his opponent front-flipped on his approach and then slammed both his feet into the point of ground the hero had previously stood. The machine then sprinted forward and landed a quick left jab to his foes cheek that caused him to stumble backwards and readied himself to land a similar blow using his opposite hand, though was prevented from doing so when the Hybrid landed a right uppercut to his enemy's cheek which knocked him off his feet.

Despite this, the Eirianrobotto God managed to push himself away before his enemy could follow up his attack by drop kicking the Enraged Super Hybrid in the stomach and using his body to spring himself backwards. Abukara then sprinted forward and swung out a right hook which the robotic Mangham stopped with a left outer block, right before he lunged his own body forward to land a punch using his left hand, and the villain managed to avoid the strike by leaping above him. Said leap put the FOLSH directly behind/above his opponent, where he took full advantage and slammed his right foot directly into the back of the Freedom Fighters head, knocking him off-guard and nearly forcing him to the floor had he not forced his body to stumble forward instead.

The machine then turned back around to attack once more, only for the hybrid to grab him by the head using his right hand, and then slam him into the floor with enough force to send cracks throughout the ground for a few miles. Despite the initial shock of the blow, Dracton managed to wriggle his way free from his enemy's grip with a teleport just above the villain, though Ragnore was more than ready for this and fired a KI blast directly into the hero's chest that carried him across the landscape for several metres until he managed to crush the attack between his hands and grind himself to a halt.

The Eirianrobotto God then made a charge for his opponent, at the same time the Enraged Super Hybrid created a bright red ball of KI around his hand and fired it across the battlefield, reaching the hero in moments and expanding out into 4 separate smaller blasts that he was forced to deflect on his way to his enemy. When all of the attacks were out of his way, the robotic Mangham flared up his aura and power, and managed to double his speed to catch Abukara off-guard and tackle him across the landscape, through a rock formation, and into the air before the two began another skirmish, once again teleporting all across the battlefield and unleashing a small burst of shockwaves at each position they appeared.

At one of their positions, a lone figure came barrelling past them uncontrollably, flipping and spinning out of control as they rocketed across the landscape, drawing closer and closer to the ground with each passing moment. Eventually, the figure managed to regain control of themselves just before touching down on a mountain, where they grinded themselves to a halt before flaring up their aura and taking their fighting stance; the same recognisable one used by the Mangham family that established this figure was the son of Hariko, now in his Super Hybrid 4 Form.

The literal second the young man was back on his feet, he was forced to teleport away as his opponent, King Kalrax, came crashing down from above and ploughed his right fist into the spot on the mountain his foe had once stood on, causing the entire thing to crash and crumble beneath his power like glass hit by a rock. When the dust finally settled, a second figure, this one the SH4 son of Xiro, came rushing through the debris and landed an incredibly precise right roundhouse kick to the alien's neck, temporarily disrupting his nervous system whilst knocking him back by several feet, his sharp claw-like toes stabbing into the sand/rock to slow himself to a halt.

Just as the Emperor finally came to a halt, the New Guardian appeared directly behind him and flung his right arm around to karate chop his foe in the neck with enough force to send him to the floor, however he immediately leapt to his feet in time to teleport away as the Ultimate Swordsmen came flying from behind his opponent and attempted to uppercut him using his blade. The Demonk then reappeared right behind his opponent and thrust his own right fist forward with the intention of breaking his enemy's back, though the Mangham managed to teleport away at the last second, reappear behind and underneath his gargantuan opponent with his hands placed on the floor, and used them to support his body as he swung his feet upwards, through his enemy's legs and into his stomach, launching him into the air.

In the air, waiting for his opponent's arrival, was the other Mangham, his hands clasped above his head that he quickly brought down into the tyrants back, launching him back down to the ground where his fellow Freedom Fighter span around on his right hand before using his left leg to roundhouse kick his enemy once more, this time in the ribs, and send him flying into the distance. Whilst in mid-flight, the King managed to regain control of himself just in time to use his left forearm to block the son of the Hybrid God's incoming left sidekick, right before he managed to push the strike back and lunged forward to attack with the same fist he used to block.

The attack was avoided at the last second as Harikan teleported out of the way and reappeared behind his opponent to land the exact same strike to his foes back, however just as he previously did, King Kalrax teleported out of the way at the last second to avoid harm, right before he dropped down from above, grabbed the young man's chest with his right hand, and slammed his body into the ground as they continued to race across the landscape, the heroes body being dragged into the floor the entire way and leaving a massive trail of broken and shattered rock in his wake.

The tyrant only released his grip upon his victim when he spotted the Ultimate Swordsmen charging head-on towards him with his blade at the ready, in which he waited until the very last second when the Freedom Fighter swung his blade out to teleport behind the young man and launch him flying with a burst of KI unleashed from his right palm. The literal second his comrade was launched, the New Guardian came rushing across the battlefield and slammed his right fist into the emperor's chest, before following up with a one-step left sidekick whilst in mid-flight which caused the old warrior to stumble back out of control.

Once again, the son of Xiro then appeared behind the former ruler of the Universe and struck him in the spine using his right knee, sparking a small skirmish involving the two combatants constantly teleporting behind one another in mid-flight attempting to land a blow before the other one disappeared and tried the same thing. This happened 3 times before the Demonk finally managed to land a backfist across his opponent's ribs using his right hand, launching the Mangham flying uncontrollably a few feet ahead of his opponent ready for him to rush forward and deal more damage, though he was prevented from doing so when the other Mangham appeared behind him and sent him stumbling forward with a drop kick to the top of the spine.

The second he did this, Xanaks exerted a small burst of KI to stabilise himself in mid-air, and just as Kalrax's massive body was about to collide with his own, he backflipped over him before using his right leg to bicycle kick the old warrior into the ground where his body dragged across the floor and created a small trench a few miles long. After travelling for long enough, the tyrant finally slammed his fists into the ground, forcing his body upwards into a backflip to land him on his feet, right before he had to use his right forearm once more to block an oncoming attack, this time courtesy of the demi-gods left fist.

A struggle ensued between the two in an attempt to overpower their opponent, though before long the emperor decided to cut the struggle short and swung his left leg upwards before he brought it down in the form of an axe kick directly into the New Guardian's chest, launching him into the ground and causing him to bounce off of it due to the sheer power of the attack. With his opponent temporarily down, King Kalrax leapt slightly higher into the air ready to bring his right elbow down into Harikan's body, though was halted in his tracks when a fury of KI blasts hit his back and left an incredibly stinging pain spreading through his body, a pain he was ready to bring back ten-fold against the one who gifted it to him, which turned out to be an airborne Xanaks high above him.

With a huge leap into the air, the Demonk closed the distance between himself and the Mangham and slammed his gargantuan left foot into his foes smaller cross block which barely held back his opponents strike, right before the young man used all his might to push the old warrior back before engaging him in a skirmish. The struggle was even, seeming as if neither side could find an opening on one another amidst their numerous attacks and counters against one another, but eventually the tyrant managed to find an opening and wrapped his humungous tail around the Ultimate Swordsmen's neck, using it to strangle him whilst he pummelled his stomach with countless punches and knee strikes.

However, the Emperor's fun was soon cut short when he felt the New Guardian closing in on him from behind, to which he then span around and tossed his victim back at his comrade and followed up by channelling enough KI in his left hand to fire off a fury of KI blasts that all travelled faster than the injured body they were fired after. With expert manoeuvres, Harikan avoided each of these blasts, right before he caught his cousin on his approach to their opponent, span him around using his father's trademark Dragon Throw technique, and then did as the name entailed and tossed Xanaks flying back at their enemy, where he managed to drop kick King Kalrax in the face before flying past him, the mere collision causing him to backflip on the spot with no control of his body.

The second he regained control of himself and flipped himself to be upright, the Demonk God was immediately struck with a spinning right roundhouse kick to the neck courtesy of the SH4 Harikan that nearly broke his neck, right before the Mangham quickly withdrew his leg whilst slamming his right hand atop his left palm just above his head, and then yelled "MASENKO!" as he thrust his hands forward and fired off a massive golden beam of energy that collided with the Demonk's body and carried him flying across the skies. Using all his might, the tyrant forced his hands around the beam, small seams of the energy bursting through the gaps in his fingers, and once he had a firm grip on the attack, he tossed it into the air, halting his flight and freeing himself from its painful grasp.

With steam resonating off his chest as he took deep breathes to regain his energy, the old warrior flared up his aura and charged his power to its maximum output, before he made a full charge towards the Freedom Fighter, who took his fighting stance in response. Upon reaching his foe, Kalrax did a 360 with his body whilst swinging his tail out to clobber his opponents body, only for Harikan to narrowly avoid the attack with an incredible limbo lean backwards, the extra limb literally skimming his cheek and leaving a small cut, before it finally passed over him and he span around to deal a right hook to the former ruler of the Universe, only for the son of Hariko to have his attack blocked by his enemy's left knee.

A stare down ensued between the two for a moment, right before they exploded into a skirmish across the skies, constantly spinning and flipping around one another as they battled against each other with high-powered punches and kicks thrown at speeds the likes of which could produce a large gust of wind. The two weaved in and out of the war taking place across the landscape, explosions and bodies flying past them as they flipped and skirmished with one another, eventually being joined by Xanaks as he flew in from the side and assisted his comrade in his struggle against their combined opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile, amongst one of the remaining temples, in a small puddle of water that took up the centre of the room, there stood the two royal members of the Hybrid race. Both were equally hurt and tired, gasping for air with numerous cuts and bruises upon their body, yet their grip upon their weapons never faltered, and their glare into one another's souls never lost its intensity. After inspecting the state they each were in and simultaneously agreeing with one another through some sort of mental link, the two Hybrids dropped their weapons to the floor-the energy that was previously used to keep them alive now returning to their masters and causing the weapons to disappear-and began to circle one another in the small puddle they stood in.

The High Chief:"It seems I was wrong about you this entire time, Cobran. I miscalculated in my judgement that you could become a great and powerful ruler for the Hybrids. Once we have finished dealing with you and your pathetic comrades, I shall re-take my place as the King of the Hybrids and set about bringing about a stronger people once more" he explained as he used his right hand to adjust the elbow area of his left sleeve.

Cobran:"The Hybrids have a new King, Great-Uncle. One who will lead them into a greater age without the need for genocide and extermination of the so-called 'weak'. You aren't needed in the future for our people" he remarked as he adjusted both of his gauntlets.

The High Chief:"Believe what you want, in the end you'll still be punished for the disgrace you have brought to the Aindrea name" he stated as he finished walking, now standing where his nephew once had.

Cobran:"I was about to say the same thing" he chuckled as he stopped as well, now standing where his uncle had as he commanded his suit to detach his cape.

With his incredible speed, the royal warrior rushed his nephew and planted a solid right jab to his stomach, almost taking the wind from the Freedom Fighters stomach right before he was hit straight across the jaw with a left hook that he felt shake his jaw. As his body was thrown backwards, the SH3 threw his right leg up and front kicked his uncle underneath the chin, right before he threw his body forward and attempted to headbutt him, impacting him in the chest and pushing the Super Hybrid King back by a few feet before he retaliated with his own right front kick to the jaw followed by a burst of KI from his right hand that launched his nephew flying across the room.

Upon grinding his heels into the floor to halt himself and flaring up his aura to empower himself, the Freedom Fighter launched his body forward and swung his left fist out to attack, only for the royal warrior to front-flip over him, simultaneously grabbing the hand his nephew used to attack him, and upon landing behind his opponent, used the grip he had on him to toss the new King flying once more, this time into the roof of the temple they were battling in, almost bringing it down as a result. After prying himself free from the ceiling, the King allowed his body to flop down to the floor until the very last second, where he recovered his landing and then immediately sprang fourth into a small flight to rush his opponent.

In response to his rushing foe, the Former Leader raised his left hand and pointed his palm to face his nephew, right before he exclaimed "KING BLAZER!" and fired off a bright purple beam of KI towards his approaching opponent. Without hesitation, Cobran ploughed his body straight through the beam to reach his uncle before he thrust his left fist forward to collide with his opponent's jaw, though the High Chief ducked underneath the attack before thrusting his right fist upwards to uppercut his nephew in the stomach, once again taking the wind from his lungs.

Never one to give up, Aindrea swung his right leg upwards and struck it into his uncles arm to knock them away from each other, right before he rushed in to land a jab with his right hand only for the older Aindrea to stop the attack with a right inner block. Immediately following this, the King attempted to attack with a low ridge-hand strike using his opposite hand, only for his attack to be blocked by a downward block courtesy of the former leaders own left arm. Before the Freedom Fighter could attempt another attack with his hands, the royal warrior knocked his nephews left hand above his head to throw him off-guard, forcing him to attack his uncle with a left front kick to the chest in order to keep him away.

Unfortunately, this did little to stop him, as the Super Hybrid King simply knocked the kick off his chest using his right hand, right before he used his left leg to sidekick the SH3 in the ribs, and then rushed behind him to land a right front kick to the back that launched his opponent flying once more. It looked as if the younger Aindrea was going to collide with the wall and be on the receiving end of a lot of pain, though with incredible reflexes, he managed to land feet first against the wall, sprint across it, before finally leaping off it with a bright blue blast of KI in his hands that he tossed at his opponent in mid-air.

With a flick of his wrist, the older Aindrea fired off his own blast of red KI that collided with the attack created by his nephew and erupted in a large explosion of smoke that shrouded the room and hid the two warriors from one another. The High Chief remained in his spot, searching around the room for a single sign of his invisible opponent, though it seemed as if Cobran had completely disappeared off the face of Mobius due to the intensity of the smoke. Of course, that was found to be a lie, when the royal warrior thrust his left arm out to the side randomly, causing all of the smoke in the room to disperse and reveal that the old hybrid had managed to catch the Freedom Fighter by the neck when he attempted to attack from the side.

Cobran:"Guess…I underestimated…your power…!" he growled through clenched teeth as he struggled to free himself.

The High Chief:"And now you shall pay the price for your foolish-ness!" he spat as he slowly began to tighten his grip.

Cobran:"Don't count on it…!" he growled once more, his voice becoming slightly more demonic than before, as the irises of his eyes flashed and became yellow.

With that, a powerful beam of golden energy burst forth from the King's body, breaking him free from his Uncle's grip and forcing him several feet back as a result, forcing him to simply stand there and bear witness to his nephew's transformation. In the midst of the light, the demi-God's body could be seen growing the slightest bit taller and buffer, at the same time his quills and bangs shrank down to a smaller size whilst retaining their spikiness. Eventually, the beam of light condensed itself down into a single figure, the Hybrid who activated the transformation, and the second said figure touched back down on the ground, the light around his body reverted into a single golden aura around the crimson coloured warrior.

As was the custom with ascending to SH4, Aindrea's upper body armour had been removed from his body, showcasing the same black markings across his chest and arms found on every Hybrid that took on the form. His chest and muzzle remained clean and unfurry unlike his rival's, and his hair, quills and bangs had been reduced to the size they became in his normal Super Hybrid state, only now much spikier and intense as was custom with the transformation. The mere presence of this SH4 caused the sand particles beneath his feet to hover in the air like they were being carried by the wind, at the same time ripples could be seen spreading across the nearby puddle, whilst the SHK felt similar ripples crawl up his spine due to the intense stare he received from his nephew's golden eyes.

In an instant, the King rushed forward with enough speed to send cracks across the ground for several miles, and planted a firm left sidekick straight into the former leader's neck as he attempted to strike his nephew with his right fist. Following this, the SH4 slammed his right fist firmly into his uncle's stomach that nearly launched him flying across the room had his nephew not teleport around him and launch the Super Hybrid King flying towards a nearby pillar with a right knee strike to the spine.

Luckily, long before he could hit said pillar, the High Chief managed to exert a burst of KI that halted his flight, though before he could even think to muster a counterattack, Cobran teleported directly in front of/underneath him, and sent him flying towards the ceiling after thrusting both his feet upwards and into his uncle's stomach. The literal second he burst through the roof of the temple, the former leader was sent straight back down to where he came after the King teleported above him and slammed a left axe kick straight into his ribs, cracking several of them on impact before he crashed straight through the roof once again and made another hole.

Immediately after falling through the temple ceiling, the royal warrior was thrown flying to the side when his nephew came flying through a separate wall of the temple and right hooked his uncle across the cheek, right before the Freedom Fighter rushed directly behind his opponent and sent him crashing towards the ground with a backflip drop kick to the chest. After finally hitting the ground, somehow still on his feet, the former leader unleashed a mighty cry of rage from the bottom of his lungs as his aura and power went into a flux, and as his nephew came charging in from above to attack with his left fist, he launched his own fist forward and collided it with the King's, the impact shaking the area around them and causing a few walls and pillars to collapse.

When their struggle inevitably came to a climax, the younger Aindrea teleported behind his opponent and drop kicked him face-first into a pillar and then rushed to attack him once again, though was prevented from doing so when the older Aindrea leapt off the pillar, wrapped his right hand around his nephew's head, and slammed his opponent into the ground, spreading cracks throughout the entire temples structure and shaking the land around him. With his opponent trapped and unable to escape, the Super Hybrid King swung his left leg downwards and smacked it into his opponent's body, launching the SH4 across the room and through one of the temple walls into the outside world.

Upon exiting the temple, Cobran managed to regain control of his body with a front-flip whilst still in mid-flight and was soon joined by the High Chief, who engaged him in a quick skirmish before the two disappeared from sight with the use of teleportation. The King reappeared skidding across a fallen pillar, though was quickly sent flying back into the air when the former leader rushed him with a spinning right sidekick to the chest, launching him into the air and also through a humungous pillar on his travel, splitting the entire structure in half before the upper half came crashing down upon a group of goons and killed them.

After that, another skirmish ensued before the two hybrids burst across the skies in the form of two beams of light, one golden and the other grey, that constantly bounced all across the landscape colliding against one another, said collisions involving the two warriors colliding either their fists or feet in lighting fast struggles which usually ended with a humungous shockwave exploding out between them with enough force to level a countryside. The two eventually reunited atop a mountain, their auras of light completely cast aside as they rushed towards one another and slammed their right fists into one another with another force to cause the entire mountain to split in two and then erupt into several thousand chunks of rock that exploded across the battlefield.

When the dust settled from their attack, the Freedom Fighter lunged forward and planted a right sidekick into his opponent's chest, right before the royal warrior slung his own body and struck his enemy in the stomach with his left fist. Following this, the SH4 thrust his left fist upwards in an uppercut that collided with his foes jaw and forced his head backwards and his body slightly higher into the air, right before the Super Hybrid King swung his body forward and headbutted his nephew using enough power to nearly break his nose.

Both combatants allowed themselves a mere second to recover from their wounds, before they broke out into a blow for blow skirmish involving them constantly clashing their attacks into one another, and each collision unleashed a bright aura of light-the same colour as their actual auras-around each fighter's limb which they used to attack, creating a spectacle of light with their battle of fisticuffs. The struggle only ended after the former leader teleported above his nephew and attempted to drop kick him from above, only for the King to mimic his actions at the last moment, and send his opponent crashing back down into the temple they first did battle in with a right axe kick to the top of the noggin.

Even with the blow he suffered and the disorientation he was given because of it, the High Chief still managed to land on his feet upon crashing through the temple and turned his attentions to the sky upon standing to his feet before he began to channel his KI for an attack. Unfortunately for the former leader, the moment his power had reached its maximum potential, and he aimed his hand to the sky perfectly aligned to collide with his opponent, the King disappeared from sight, and his energy reappeared much…much closer to his uncles, almost like he was mere feet in front of him.

This, of course, turned out to be the case when the older Aindrea shifted his view to what was in front of him, and found his nephew barely containing a black and purple cored KI blast in the space between his hands, with purple electricity even sparking around and off of the ball, hitting the ceiling, floor and pillars surrounding it every so often. In the split second the Super Hybrid King attempted to readjust his aim, the SH4 exclaimed "DARK DEATH BALL!" and thrust his hands forward, pushing his attack towards his opponent at speeds of Mach 9, rushing across the room faster than the blink of an eye, before finally colliding with his uncle's body and erupting in a humungous explosion equal to in size to a 20-kilo ton nuke, though with far greater power contained at its centre.

* * *

Once the dust finally settled, there the High Chief stood, amongst the tiny scarps remaining of the former temple-those scraps being mere broken pieces of rock-with huge glaring burns covering his entire, broken and bleeding body that somehow still stood tall despite him desperately clutching at his injuries. From the smoke and devastation, the lone crimson figure that was Cobran emerged, still glaring at his uncle the same way he had always done, even as he stood face-to-face with the barely breathing man.

High Chief:"Your victory here…means **nothing** , boy…"

Cobran:"And why is that?"

High Chief:"The **Hybrid** race…has hidden more **secrets** from you…than you **realise** …soon…forces…that have been hidden…in **plain sight** …will arise…"

Cobran:"The ramblings of a dead old man do not scare me, Chief"

Then, without another word in the span of a few seconds, before his opponent could even begin to fathom how fast his nephew had travelled, the Freedom Fighter drew his Demon Blade from his right hand and slashed the royal warriors head clean off, forcing a small explosion of blood from his now headless body before it fell back lifeless.

"I already attempted to give you an honourable death last time. You don't get the same courtesy twice" he spat as he powered down to his base form and dispersed his weapon before rubbing his hand and cracking it.

At that moment, a humungous explosion appeared in the distance behind the King, and as he turned his attention to the source of the explosion, he watched as most of his comrades forced the remaining remnants of the villain's army was forced back into the portal by a combined energy beam and were destroyed as their souls were returned to where they came from.

"Looks like the battle is wrapping up. I should regroup with everyone" he remarked as he took to the skies, at the same time his chest piece and cape rebuilt itself onto his body.

* * *

Upon finishing charging his KI to its maximum potential, Mecha Hariko thrust his hands forward and fired off his own variation of the Kamehameha wave, a humongous 60-foot-tall and wide blue beam of energy racing across the skies to meet its target, Mephilisa, who stood ready and waiting in her fighting stance with her unusual red aura surrounding her hands. Just when it looked as if the young girl would be consumed into the oncoming attack, a red highlight surrounded the approaching energy attack, right before the SHD thrust her hands out like she was going to catch the attack, and then swung her arms around like she was carrying something, causing the Kamehameha's trajectory to be re-directed and fly around its target.

The Mangham continued to spin and re-direct the energy beam around her, before finally she finished doing a full 360 and made a throwing motion with her hands, causing the massive Kamehameha to be sent back to its creator whilst somehow doubling in size, power and speed. Completely caught off-guard by the turn of events, as well as being completely unprepared to counter such power, the robotic SH4 was forced to do nothing but attempt to raise his arms into a cross block in a desperate attempt to withstand his own Kamehameha, the sheer power of it burning asway at his joints and body and tearing him apart piece by piece.

Eventually, the beam passed by him, and with steam resonating off his body and numerous injuries, the metallic Mangham relaxed his body for a moment in order to regain his strength and re-join the battle. Unfortunately for him, the demi-god daughter had no intention of letting him rest, and after teleporting in front of him whilst he was distracted, the SHD trapped her opponent using her telekinetic powers, right before she flung her arms to the side and literally ripped the SH4 in half, right before she clenched her hands into fists and caused the remaining pieces of the machine to literally self-combust and obliterate themselves.

* * *

Back on the ground, Vincent and Ronin were locked in a struggle, both combatants with a grip on one another's hands and pushing against each other with all their might. Both sides had their auras flared up around their body and battling against one another with the same intensity as their creators. The very ground around them shook and cracked in their powerful presence, small stones and even chunks of ground being ripped from their spot before hovering in the air around the two warriors.

Ronin:"You could never defeat me alone, BOY! You failed to even measure up to me the first time we faced off, and you needed my nephews help the second time I came back! Just how do you expect to measure up to me now that I've ascended past all my previous limitations?!"

Vincent:"Because this is my **last chance** to **properly** get revenge for what you did to me, and I'm **not** gonna pass that up! _You made me what I am_! You took away my legs, my arm, my normal life! Now, you're gonna pay for it!"

With that, the KOS warrior swung his body backwards before subsequently throwing it forwards and slamming his head straight into the Corrupted Hybrids nose, breaking it due to the sheer force of the movement and causing him to stumble backwards whilst grabbing at his broken and bleeding face. Following this, the cyborg drew his blade from his robotic hand, and slashed it across his opponent's chest, leaving a great big bleeding scar straight across the mercenary's body, further disorienting him as he tried to deal with two injuries at once.

Wanting to give his foe no chance to recover, Younge swung his right leg upwards and flicked it outwards in the form of a roundhouse kick which crashed straight into the Mangham's jaw and nearly shattered it, right before he decided to follow up his strike and landed a spinning hook kick off his opposite leg that dislocated the royal warriors jaw and left him a gawking, bleeding mess in the presence of the Freedom Fighter. To finish his assault, Vincent changed his robotic arm into its cannon form, charged a bright blue blast of KI in its centre, and aimed his attack to fire into Ronin's face at point-blank range, completely incinerating the skin off his face and subsequently blowing his head off the moment he released the blast, right before his lifeless body fell onto its back and didn't get up.

* * *

After halting himself in the air so that he was directly above and directly facing his sister down on the ground, the pirate-like warrior placed each of his palms together before slowly drawing them out, creating a bright red ball of KI in-between his hands that grew as he pulled his hands apart, and stopped growing when it was the size of a basketball in-between his hands. The Super Kikari God then threw both hands out by his sides, making a star-shape with his body, and causing the energy blast in his hands to split in two without losing any of its size or power, right before Bronack slammed both his palms together above his head and clasped his hands together, causing the two energy blasts to fuse together and grow in size ever so slightly whilst doubling in power.

Hagian:"GALACTIC BUSTER!" he yelled as he tossed both his hands downwards and flung his attack downwards towards his opponent, the red KI blast instantly growing in the process to be about 50 feet tall and wide with the potential to wipe out a Planet in seconds.

In response to the approaching blast, the Super Kikari Goddess thrust her arms upwards and caught the attack with her hands, right before she began to use all her strength to hold back the blast as it constantly rocketed forward in an attempt to annihilate its target. The stress of the blast constantly pushing against the Freedom Fighter whilst she was on the ground cause the very floor beneath her to shatter and slowly sink into a growing crater with each passing moment. Of course, Hagian didn't stop there, as he thrust his own two hands forward once more before exclaiming "TRAP SHOOTER!" and began to fire off hundreds upon hundreds of bright red KI blasts towards the ground below.

Each and every one of these smaller blasts collided with the Galactic Buster and caused it to grow ever so slightly bigger and stronger with each little energy ball that was absorbed into it. The attack became increasingly difficult for Alician to hold, eventually feeling herself beginning to collapse under the pressure as her knee hit the floor to try and keep herself supported, only for the ground beneath her to shatter on its impact as she continued to hold back the growing blast with all her might. As more and more KI blasts caused the blast to grow stronger and stronger-the blast now growing bigger than 80 feet tall and wide-huge chunks of the ground began to burst out across the area and shatter to pieces in the presence of such incredible power.

Eventually, the Galactic Buster grew overwhelmed by the very attacks it was absorbing, causing it to expand out into a humungous dome of KI easily 5 miles long and hundreds of feet tall that shook and devastated the land to a point it could destroy the Planet, with the Goddess trapped at its centre. However, it didn't stop there, as after drawing his hands back behind his head and creating a bright green blast of KI in his clasped hands, the God exclaimed "GRAND SMASHER!" and tossed his attack down and into the dome below, causing the entire thing to turn green before the dome erupted upwards in a massive beam that shook the land like an earthquake of magnitude 10 was taking place.

In the presence of such devastation and destruction, all Hagian could do was laugh at the thought that his traitorous sister had finally been vanquished in the carnage taking place below him, carnage created by him that had left him absolutely drained though would all be worth it when he saw her dead and broken body at the end of it. That dream was of course shattered when he saw a lone figure emerging from the energy beam, growing closer and closer to reaching him before said figure broke free of the explosions grasp and began rocketing towards him, revealing themselves to be a heavily burned and steaming yet alive Alician, whose fist radiated with a bright white ominous aura he recognised all too well.

Alician:"PURGING FIST!" she screamed as she thrust her left fist forward and planted it directly into her brother's stomach.

In that very moment, the pirate-like warrior was surrounded in a white aura that made his body feel like it was burning alive from the inside out, causing him to scream in agony as beams of light that same ominous white began to burst out of several parts of his body. The beams started from his legs, moved up his body to blast out of his stomach, chest and arms, before finally that same white light erupted from his mouth and eyes like it did before all those years ago, and the power of the technique literally ripped Bronack's body apart and incinerated the pieces in a humungous white dome of energy that could be seen from miles around.

* * *

After skirmishing with one another for several moments, Ragnore swung his right fist forward aiming to collide his attack with his opponent's jaw, only for his strike to pass straight through an afterimage of Dracton, who reappeared in the sky several miles directly above his opponent. In response, Abukara flared up his aura and pushed his power to its maximum limit, right before he rocketed into the air and began closing in on the robotic Mangham, who mimicked his foes actions and began racing down to meet him in what looked to be a mighty clash.

The distance between the two combatants was closed relatively quickly, and the collision between their fists looked like it would be quite the spectacle, until it never happened. As the Enraged Super Hybrid thrust his left fist upwards to hit his opponent, the Eirianrobotto God swerved his body around his enemy's fist, time slowing down as he did so leaving the Hybrid both confused and left in awe as his foe simply weaved around him and avoided harm, right before time returned to normal and the machine began to fall to the ground as his enemy raced past him and rocketed into the skies above.

The FOLSH flew higher for several more seconds before he managed to bring himself to a halt and turn his body around to see what his opponent had planned, only to find himself scrambling to raise his KI in order to defend himself for what was coming. In mid-fall, the Freedom Fighter had connected the tips of each of his fingers and thumbs together and created a golden ball of KI in the centre of his hands, right before he thrust his clawed hands forward with his wrists connected and exclaimed "LIGHT GRENADE!" before unleashing said bright golden blast into the skies and towards his enemy.

In an instant, the energy attack closed the distance between its firing point and its target, colliding against his outstretched hands as he caught the attack and used all of his might to desperately keep the technique at bay and prevent himself from dying, even though he could feel his body slowly be pushed higher and higher into the sky by the force of the blast. Unfortunately, it quickly became too much for him to contain, and before Ragnore knew it, the Light Grenade collided with his chest and carried him all the way to the upper atmosphere before erupting in a massive burst like explosion easily 100 feet tall and wide that shook the Planet below it as it scattered the burnt remains of the dead Hybrid into the stars.

* * *

Atop a large rock formation, there stood King Kalrax, his two hybrids opponents, Harikan and Xanaks, several feet away from him yet standing exactly on his left and right respectively. Not a single one of them dared move a muscle, the two Freedom Fighters never faltering their fighting stances for even a moment, whilst the tyrant kept his strong straight stance with his fists tightened at each of his sides, trying to stand as high above the two as possible in order to intimidate them. It was only after the slightest shuffle of feet, the tiniest clenching of fists, the slight twitch of the neck, and a small pebble was moved and crushed in the presence of simultaneous growing powers, did the final struggle between the 3 commence.

Within the space of a few seconds, both SH4's charged up their own individual attacks, those being a Hyper Kamehameha and a Hyper Buster Cannon, and unleashed them against the Demonk God, who raised his arms and pointed his palms to face both combatants before screaming "DEVASTATION BLASTS!" and created a massive ball of red KI at the ends of his hands. The two energy beams collided against these blasts, which acted as shields against the two attacks and held them back from colliding with their creator's body, and the impact between the energy techniques caused the entire rock formation the 3 warriors stood on to erupt and shatter beneath them, leaving the combatants to hover in the air as their struggle continued.

The skirmish of KI blasts and beams lasted for several moments, with it looking like neither side was going to come out victorious and the struggle would be in vein. Even as the two Mangham's pumped more power into their attacks in the hopes of overpowering their opponent, the Demonk applied the same amount of power into his own KI blasts, strengthening their defence and keeping their techniques at bay. Eventually, all 3 attacks reached their climax, and erupted into two humungous explosions equal in size to miniature nukes right beside the tyrant, though he did not receive any damage considering the struggle had ended equally.

However, whilst he was unharmed, he was temporarily blinded by the smoke leftover from the explosions, clouding his vision and making it difficult for him to sense the location of his two enemy's. It quickly grew to irritate him, not being able to sense his opponents, and so he decided to remove the obstacle on his path by flaring up his aura and releasing a burst of KI that brought with it a strong gust of wind that blew away the smoke. Unfortunately for the former ruler of the Universe, he removed the smoke too late, as the Freedom Fighters plan had already been set in motion as was ready to be executed.

Once the smoke cleared away, the Demonk God was treated to the sight of the Ultimate Swordsmen, his sword gripped tightly in both hands at the ready with the actual blade radiating with a bright blue glow accompanied by sparks of electricity, and the New Guardian, his right fist radiating with a golden flaming aura like a re-entry cone, charging towards him and literally milliseconds from reaching him. With no time to react, the tyrant was forced to endure the pain of both Harikan's Dragon Fist and Xanaks' Lighting Sword Slash, as the son of Hariko thrust his fist forward and the son of Xiro slashed his sword through their enemy's body, the two cousins passing by one another and ending up on the opposite side they started after unleashing their techniques.

The former ruler stayed frozen in the air for a moment as the two SH4's passed him by, right before their attacks took full effect and began to utterly destroy his body. As a humungous golden dragon erupted from nowhere and wrapped its body around the Demonk to crush him, beams of lighting slashed the tyrants body up and down, slowly tearing him apart whilst electrocuting him at the same time. Before long, the two attacks reached their climax to finish off their target, as a humungous beam of lightening slashed King Kalrax to pieces, bringing him to the verge of death before the colossal KI dragon consumed the remains and annihilated them whilst blasting off into the depths of space.

* * *

With the battle seemingly over, the Freedom Fighters re-gathered directly underneath the tear in reality and powered down, hoping to regain their energy after such a bout.

Vincent:"Well…that was fun…"

Rexler:"That's one way of putting it"

Cobran:"Unfortunately, it's not over…" he remarked as he motioned to a figure floating in the air above.

This figures appearance was shrouded by the shadow cast over by the portal, though after they floated down and landed atop a rock formation looking down upon the heroes, and a strike of lightening suddenly burst from the portal and illuminated the sky, the figure was revealed as none other than Harishin, who had disappeared at the start of the battle. As each of the warriors of Mobius took their fighting stance in preparation of doing battle with this opponent, he simply began to laugh whilst giving the group a round of applause.

Harishin:"Congratulations are in order for all of you. You not only managed to best each of your Godly opponents, but also managed to send the entirety of our army back to the depths of Hell in one fell swoop. Truly, you all deserve your places as this Planet's protectors. However, unlike your foolish old foes, I have not made the mistake in underestimating your abilities, and as such have trained my power to a level that none of you are capable of standing against. Allow me to show you my **progress** …"

With one mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs as he threw his fists down by his hips, a devastating **red** explosion of light erupted from the fake Mangham's being and rocketed into the skies above, shaking the entire Planet as well as the moon like several earthquakes were taking place at once, forcing the Freedom Fighters to raise their guards as not to be blown away by such intense power. The explosion soon shrank into a large upwards beam of KI that slowly began to shrink until it formed a single figure atop the rock formation, his hands outstretched to his sides as if he was displaying himself to the world, nay, the Universe.

This godly light that surrounded him soon began to break off from his feet upwards like some mystical rocks, and once this shell of light had all but broken away, there stood Harishin Mangham, now in a form that resembled the famous Super Hybrid God. Given that he was a complete copy of the true Mangham, the appearance of this form was almost picture perfect; the white tipped quills and bangs, the lack of a mouth, the spiky Super Hybrid hair, all what would constitute to the lower-class warriors most powerful form, only the puppet's form was of a bright red rather than blue, and the sclera's of his eyes were pitch black whilst his irises were a heavenly white.

"Behold, the newest deity to grace the mortal plain…the newest **Super Hybrid Deity** of this infected Universe. I shall grace you with one chance to surrender and confess to your sins before your inevitable demise, otherwise the death you shall experience shall be far more painful than anything you have ever experienced" he chuckled as he balled his hands into fists.

Harikan:"His power is far beyond anything he could summon when we first faced him"

Xanaks:"This may be tricky…"

Cobran:"Tch, leave that imposter to me. I've been itching to kick the shit out of a God with my new power lately!" he growled as he stepped forward ahead of his comrades, detaching his cape in the process.

In response to this challenge, the deity front-flipped off his standing point atop the rock formation, right before he drew his energy blade around his left hand, stabbed it into the formation, and used it to grind himself down the construction until he finally touched down gracefully on the floor, at which point he removed his weapon and dispersed it before stepping forwards to meet his opponent, and the entire formation split into two halves before collapsing behind him.

Harishin:"Please. **You** , challenge **me**? It took the combined efforts of both Hariko and Xiro's offspring to bring about my death in my **_mere_ Super Hybrid state**. What makes you think **you** could stand up to my new power?"

Cobran:"Because you forget, Harishin; I'm the man that's been keeping up with **the real Hariko** ever since we were **children**. Even after he became the God of our race, even after doing battle with him across 2 separate Universes, and even after all the blood and sweat I've expelled in my attempts to become the strongest, **I've** kept pace with him and have nearly even _exceeded_ him! Now, having reached the pinnacle of a **demi-god** , there isn't a **single** person in the Universe that's going to bring me down! Not even some worthless copy of the very man I seek to overcome! Let me show you how far I've come! Let me show you the power of a **_Super Hybrid Titan_**!" he exclaimed as he instantly re-ascended to his SH4 Form, though without destroying his chest armour this time.

Following this, Aindrea slowly crossed his forearms over one another in front of his face whilst bawling his hands into fists, right before he threw his arms down by his hips and began screaming at the top of his voice as his energy began to sky-rocket. All of a sudden, his aura shifted from golden to pure white, and soon his entire body followed suit and transformed the SH4 into nothing but a pure white figure. As he continued to scream and raise his energy, the deity managed to catch a glimpse of his foe's body changing, with his once humungous quills slowly shrinking to the same state as his base form, whilst his hair and bangs grew out tremendously.

After a full minute of powering up, a humungous white beam of energy exploded upwards from the ground and consumed the Freedom Fighter into its grasp, forcing the puppet to raise his guards as not to be blinded or blown away by the sheer power that was unleashed. Before long, the beam subsided, leaving behind it only a pure white figure whose details could not be made out. Suddenly, cracks began to spread throughout the figure's blinding body, right before pieces of the white surrounding his body broke off like magical rocks and dispersed into the air, eventually revealing Cobran's new transformation.

The King's fur had shifted from being partially red and black to completely white, with even the skin on his arms becoming white and losing their peach colour, though it wasn't the same for his chest, which was now black and had formed a line leading up to his muzzle, also completely black with a white nose now. His hair and bangs were the same style and the same white as his SH3 Form, though the tips of his bangs, the small strand of hair at the centre of his hairline, and the insides of his ears were black. His quills had returned to their length and style of his base Form, though were white and lined black to keep with the rest of his body. Upon opening his eyes to stare down his foe, they were revealed to be the same bright blood red as his base form.

Harishin:"An impressive display, but do you think it can defeat me?"

Cobran:"Let's find out"

Sonic:"Should…we get clear?"

Mephilisa:"Probably not the worst idea" she remarked as the group took to the skies and moved to a different area of the battlefield to witness the fight.

* * *

With no one else to get in their way, the two hybrids stepped closer to one another so that they were mere feet away from each other, and stared one another down, looking deep into their opponent's soul without ever showing a sign of weakness of hesitation. Then, in an instant, the two erupted into a high-powered skirmish just a few feet off of the floor, battling against one another with such sheer power and speed it was practically invisible to everybody witnessing the battle, except for those that could sense God KI and were able to see each individual movement they made.

Eventually, the skirmish was brought to an end when Harishin managed to lunge forward and catch his opponent across the jaw with a right hook that sent him to the floor, however Cobran used the opportunity to get a hit back, and so used his hands to push himself off the floor before he ever hit it and force his body towards the villain and collide both his feet with the deity's cheek. In response to this, the fake Mangham teleported around his opponent, his right leg raised above his head, right before he brought it down into his enemy's face in the form of an axe kick, forcing Aindrea's body to hit the floor and bounce off it due to the speed at which he had hit it, right before the deity lunged in with his left fist to strike the demi-god in the stomach.

Luckily, just before his strike could connect, the Freedom Fighter managed to teleport a few feet in front of the deity whilst charging up his Dark Death Beam technique, and upon grinding to a halt facing his opponent, the demi-God fired off his attack and collided it against the clones quickly raised cross block, carrying him flying across the battlefield as he dragged his heels into the floor in an attempt to stop himself. The copy of Hariko eventually managed to position his hands around the blast whilst still being pushed back by it, right before he used his right fist to uppercut the attack into the air and away from him, and then proceeded to fire off KI blast after KI blast at the former Pawn as he began to sprint towards the deity.

As the KI blasts approached him, the SHT used both his fists to continually bat them away from him, eventually making the SHD realise his attacks were in vein and prompt him to also begin sprinting towards his enemy. After closing the distance between one another, the two raised their left fists ready to attack one another, though with a quick burst of KI, the King managed to push himself forward and land his attack just a split second before the puppet could, temporarily disorienting him before he was able to throw his own right leg upwards and front kick the demi-god in the stomach with enough power to force him off the ground.

In response to this blow, Aindrea teleported behind his opponent with his hands clasped above his head, right before he slammed them down straight into the fake Mangham's forehead, forcing him headfirst into the floor right before he was thrown into the air by a left kick to his chest courtesy of the demi-god. Of course, the deity didn't take this blow too kindly, and forced his body back around to strike the King in the chest with his right knee, forcing him forward a few feet before the puppet grabbed his right foot with both hands, and then slammed his body belly first into the floor in front of him.

Just before Harishin could jump on top of his enemy and cause more harm, Cobran used his hands to push his body upwards into a handstand, throwing his legs to collide with the deity's face as he lifted his body off the floor into a forward backflip. The second the two hybrids landed back on their feet's, they rushed towards one another and struck one another across the face with their right fists, the impact causing the ground beneath them to break and shatter, pieces of rock as big as boulders launching into the air around them before exploding into tiny pieces. The force of the collision launched the two flying away from each other whilst flipping out of control, and yet even in a moment like this, the demi-god managed to manoeuvre his body to fire off 5 KI blasts after his enemy.

A split second later, the deity managed to grind himself to a halt ready to deal with the approaching energy blasts, right before he ducked underneath the first blast, jumped over the second, swung his left leg up and kicked the third attack away, swung the same leg down to crush the 4th blast into the ground, and finally span his body around so that he was facing the opposite way of the last attack, and then gracefully backflipped over it before landing and leaning his body forward to dodge the demi-god as he came racing from behind and attempted to roundhouse kick his foe using his left leg.

With his attacking having missed, Aindrea had left himself wide open for attack, and quickly had to spin his body around and raise his arms into a cross block in order to prevent himself from being harmed by the fake Mangham's right jab that collided with his guard and shook the area around them. The two hybrids then teleported in the air and began a teleporting skirmish in which they constantly appeared at different points across the sky whilst battling it out with one another, their fists and feet flying fourth between each other in hundreds of fast-paced and powerful attacks that could bring down Planets if their power wasn't contained to only be unleashed against their target.

Eventually, the SHT touched back down on the ground, right before he did a full 180 jump whilst flicking his left leg out in a roundhouse kick to meet the SHD's right outer block as he suddenly appeared behind the demi-god. Upon blocking the strike, the clone thrust his left fist forward to hit his opponent in the chest, only for the Freedom Fighter to disappear at the last moment with an afterimage, right before he came flying forward and tried to strike the deity in the chest with a flying right sidekick, but his attack missed when the villain disappeared in the same manner he literally just did.

A moment later, the clone came rushing from behind the King and appeared in front of him, right before both hybrids swung their right legs up and roundhouse kicked one another in the neck at the same time, disorienting both of them and causing them to fall back whilst trying to regain their senses. Wishing to gain the advantage, the puppet rushed above the demi-god and attempted to drop kick his stomach from above, only for the King to teleport out of the way and drop down-upside down-from above to land his own right front kick to the top of his enemy's head, though the deity himself managed to avoid the attack at the last moment as well, forcing the hybrid to front-flip onto his feet before dashing across the battlefield.

The two hybrids met after rushing across the battlefield once more, slamming their left fists against one another, followed by their right fists, then their own heads as they tried to headbutt one another, before finally they collided their right knees together. Each collision unleashed a devastating shockwave across the land that simultaneously sent cracks throughout the land, caused numerous rock formations and remaining architecture to crumble and be destroyed, and even created a 2-mile-long circular area around the two warriors that was completely stripped of sand due to the shockwaves blowing them away.

With another teleportation, another skirmish across the skies commenced between the warriors, both of them moving even faster than previously and attacking with even more precise moves than previously, shockwaves moving across the land with them each time their strikes clashed. Eventually, the two moved back to racing across the ground, where Harishin clasped his hands over his head ready to crush the demi-gods body, only for him to be forced to raise his guard when Cobran thrust both his legs forward aimed for the deity's stomach, though ended up colliding with his cross block and only forcing his foe back by a few feet.

Immediately after pulling his legs back, Aindrea was forced to raise his own guard as the fake Mangham lunged forward and slammed his right fist into his opponent's guard, and then directly followed up with a right front kick which the King managed to avoid by leaning his body back far enough, right before he shot his left leg forward in his own front kick that managed to hit the puppet on the stomach and force him slightly higher into the air. Both hybrids then dropped down onto the ground and began running across it, the deity running backwards to face his opponent due to being in front of him and began a quick skirmish of punches before they disappeared from sight once more.

Underneath a still standing archway, there met the two hybrids, racing towards one another before grabbing hold of one another's hands and beginning a struggle to overpower the other. The sheer intensity of such tremendous powers battling it out with one another instantly demolished the archway and any other surrounding structure as both combatants continued their attempts to become dominant in the battle. Before long, their individual auras flared up around their bodies and began battling out like their masters, a constant clash of white and red light the only thing one could see for miles around.

After struggling for so long, the clone finally grew tired of this useless endeavour, and after managing to draw his right hand free and channel his bright red KI blade around his hand, he swung his arm downwards and slashed it across the Freedom Fighters chest, leaving a huge deep cut across his chest that knocked him off guard and allowed the deity to launch him into the air with a right one step sidekick to the chest. Once in the air, the SHT was defenceless as his opponent constantly flew past him from multiple different angles, each and every time striking the demi-god somewhere on his body using his divine blade, and each strike dealt by the SHD leaving a deep and constantly burning wound thanks to the KI infused with each slash.

Once he had struck his foe 15 separate times, the copy of Hariko appeared above the former Pawn and stabbed his blade straight through his enemy's stomach, right before he thrust his free hand forward and yelled "GOD SLICER!" before unleashing a bright red beam of KI into the exact area he just stabbed that carried the demi-god all the way down to the ground below before his impact caused the beam to expand out into a massive dome-like explosion that would've wiped out an entire Planet had the power not been contained to the size of a few stadiums.

As the smoke began to settle, the deity hovered down from the air and stood on the outskirts of the cloud awaiting the results of his assault. Luckily, he was given his desire much sooner than he expected, when all of the smoke suddenly dispersed by a spontaneous strong gust of wind, revealing at the centre of the devastation a somehow still standing Cobran Aindrea, his clothes torn to shreds by the numerous cuts that had graced his body and with blood dripping from said wounds leaving numerous red trails down his person. One cut had graced his cheek, a cut the demi-god used his thumb to wipe and stop it from bleeding, before he cracked his neck and slowly began to pace towards his opponent.

Harishin:"It's clear you stand no chance against me, Cobran, and yet you continue to push forward? Truly, your arrogance and stubbornness from your days spent in the control of Mephiles have stayed with you to this day"

Cobran:"I'll admit, copy; I underestimated your power. You do stand at an incredible level very few could stand against. Luckily, I just so happen to measure up"

Harishin:"Please. I'll give it to you that you can stand toe-to toe with me using 100% of your power, yet I've only been using around 75%"

Cobran:"Really? You thought that was my 100%? Guess it's time I stop playing around"

Harishin:"A mere bluff to help ease the fears of a soon to be dead man"

Cobran:"We'll see about that, won't we?"

After a growl of frustration escaped his lips, the fake Mangham used the famous Instant Transmission to close the distance between himself and his opponent, right before he began to pummel Aindrea's body with hundreds of intensely fast and powerful punches all up and down his body, each and every impact shaking the area around them like a small earthquake was taking place, eventually causing surrounding constructions to break apart and collapse like they were made of mere glass. The level of intensity continued even after the deity dropped his fists and used only his right leg to kick the demi-god over and over again, his body shaking constantly from the fury of strikes raining down on him as his comrades were forced to raise their KI just to stay on their toes.

Before long, the King was thrown flying across the battlefield by a right hook to the jaw, and as his body flew horizontally across the landscape, it was soon forced straight into the floor and dragged for miles after the puppet drop kicked his enemy's chest and proceeded to ride his body, all the while creating a trench in the floor across the area he was pulled. Eventually, the clone grabbed hold of the demi-gods hair and threw him into the air, right before he teleported to the spot he would end up and slammed his clasped hands down into the Freedom Fighters face, launching him face first into the ground below where his impact created a spiderweb of cracks 10 feet wide in all directions, and it seemed his body had become motionless.

The SHD landed about a mile away from his seemingly defeated opponent and watched with both confusion and anger as he watched the SHT stand himself back up and begin walking towards him like he hadn't even been hit once. With another growl released from his grinding teeth, Harishin tossed a bright red blast of KI across the battlefield and towards his demi-god opponent, though with a mere left backhand, the ball of energy was swatted into the floor where it simply dissipated and harmed nothing but the ground it hit, and even then, all it left was a slight burn. In response, the clone began to fire off red KI blast after KI blast towards the approaching Freedom Fighter, who, in response, stopped dead in his tracks and began firing off golden KI blasts of his own.

Each and every blast the two hybrids fired towards their opponents collided against one another and prevented the other from reaching their target, with so many blasts being fired and countered that soon a bright ball of orange energy began to grow and build up between the two combatants, each and every blast that was absorbed into it causing it to grow bigger and more powerful. Once the ball had grown to be 30 feet tall and wide, the two warriors ceased firing any more blasts as the giant energy ball exploded and expanded out into an even bigger blast that broke and devastated the landscape around it, creating a huge 40 feet deep and wide crater as it expanded, before it shrank into non-existence and left behind a small shockwave that shook the area.

With their recent struggle over, Aindrea slipped into a running stance for a split second, right before he dashed all the way across the crater in one massive leap, closed the distance between himself and his opponent as he jumped off the ground, and slammed his left fist into the fake Mangham's right forearm with all his might, causing pillars of rock to burst out of the ground around him whilst a small crater with a spiderweb of cracks was created in the ground directly beneath their impact. A use of afterimage then took the two racing across the landscape, their feet digging into the floor and leaving a trail of destruction in their wake as they dashed without running and skirmished for a chance to land a devastating blow.

Another teleportation between them and the SHD appeared a few miles across the battlefield, dropping down from above and landing atop a mountain, right before he did a small jump in the air and preformed a spinning back kick with his right leg that collided with the SHT's cross block as he came racing across the landscape and reached his opponent. The two hybrids then backed away from one another and touched down on the ground, right before they launched their bodies forwards once more and collided their attacks together, with Xiro's left jab meeting Harishin's left elbow strike in a spectacular shockwave that shook the mountain below them.

Upon retracting their strikes, the puppet swung his opposite fist out in a right hook which the King avoided by ducking under it, right before he came back with a right hook the deity avoided by leaning back. Said leaning put his body into motion to thrust his left leg out in a front kick that was avoided by Aindrea jumping into the air, right before he rushed behind his foe and threw his body into spinning drop sweep using his own left leg that the fake-Mangham to avoid by teleporting forwards by a few feet. At that moment, both warriors charged a bright ball of KI in their right hands, Cobran one of golden KI and Harishin one of red and slammed them into one another before beginning a struggle to overpower their enemy.

At least, that was what the clone made it appear they were doing, as he quickly applied more power into his attack that forced the Freedom Fighter to do the same, and the combination of rising powers caused both blasts to quickly climax and disperse in a tiny orange burst of energy. As this burst shrank into non-existence, the puppet rushed behind the demi-god and swung out a left hook aimed for the back of his head, though with incredible reflexes, the King span around and stopped the attack with a left inner block, and then just as easily dodged the right roundhouse kick the deity fired out at him with a simple step back.

The literal second his foot landed back on the floor, Cobran thrust his left fist forward to meet Harishin's own, another shockwave releasing on their collision that sent cracks throughout the entire mountains structure, and said cracks worsened when the two hybrid fired their other fists forward and collided them together again. Another skirmish then ensued, this one worsening the mountains state below them and causing it to shake and tremble over and over again before it finally began to break apart around them.

Before long, when the mountain was on its last legs to keep itself up, the SHD threw his left leg out in a roundhouse kick, only for the SHT to rush around behind him faster than he could actually comprehend and drop kick his back with enough sheer force to both send him flying across the landscape and bring the entire mountain crashing down into rubble as well. At the very moment the mountain was crumbling beneath him, Aindrea preformed a backflip in mid-air as his enemy came rushing from behind-his right hand radiating with his energy blade at the ready-and attempted to slice him in half, though due to the demi-gods acrobatics, he avoided the strike and put himself in the prime position to kick the fake-Mangham in the back of the head with his right leg.

The blow sent the deity stumbling forward, right before he disappeared from sight ready to attack again, though the King already knew where he was going to attack from, and so span around to catch the puppet's left hook with his right hand, and then firmly planted his left fist into the deity's face. The power of said blow caused his body to flip horizontally in the air, leaving him prime for the Freedom Fighter to take advantage of, as he created a bright blue ball of KI in his right hand, placed it against the deity's chest and yelled "TYRANT LANCER!" as a bright blue beam of KI was unleashed from his hand and carried the clone down to the ground below before erupting in a small explosion of blue light.

When the light cleared away, there was no sign of the deity at the bottom of the burn, cracked and mis-levelled crater created by the demi-gods attack, and even after he landed at the bottom of it to investigate, he could find no sign of his opponent. Of course, after he saw the bright glow and growing shadow overtaking the landscape cover his body, he was given a pretty clear sign, and after turning his attention to the skies above, Cobran found Harishin, his right hand extended to the sky with a glowing golden and black cored energy ball hovering above his palm and slowly growing larger and larger as seconds passed.

Harishin:"DIVINE RETRIBUTION!" he roared as he swung his arm downwards and pointed his palm at his enemy, motion for the now 50-foot-tall and wide blast of KI to begin rushing towards the demi-god.

In response, Aindrea placed his hands together like they were in prayer, and then slowly separate them as a black and purple cored ball of KI grew in the space between his hands. Then, after exclaiming the name of his technique "DARK DEATH BALL!" he thrust his hands forward and pushed his blast into the air, where it closed the distance between its creator and the fake-Mangham's slowly approaching blast within seconds. The moment the two KI blasts collided, the King's attack instantly began to grow in size whilst easily pushing back the puppet's attack, eventually growing even bigger than the Divine Retribution and ended up consuming the blast into itself and growing ever so slightly bigger.

With his opponent completely defenceless, the Freedom Fighter pulled his left arm back and kept his right hand extended, right before he closed his hand into a fist, causing a humungous beam the same width as the now 70 foot tall Dark Death Ball to burst out of it and consume the clone into its grasp, with the deity desperately keeping his guard raised as to try and withstand the incredible power trying to destroy his body, before eventually he disappeared into the beams grasp and the subsequent explosion that followed which would've wiped out galaxies were it not contained to only consume the Shamar Desert and only harm the one trapped at its epicentre.

* * *

The light of the explosion soon died away and it seemed as if the day had been won, right until the SHD burst out of the smoke left over from the explosion and crashed down onto the ground below, landing on his knee as he attempted to get his breathe back whilst the SHT casually strolled towards him. The fact he had survived after the explosion was quite the miracle due to the state he was in, with the entirety of the left side of his upper clothing having been ripped from his body to reveal the 3rd degree burns gracing his entire left arm and shoulder, whilst multiple bruises on his body were severally bleeding, including several marks from his head.

Harishin:"This…is **not** … ** _happening_** …!" he growled as he pushed himself to his feet, prompting his fellow hybrid to halt in his tracks.

"I…have become a **true god** …you are _nothing_ …not even truly **half** a deity…there is no way I should be _losing_ …not when I was created to be the **_strongest_** …!" he rambled as his aura slowly began to grow around him, and pieces of the ground around him burst up to form a circle of tiny rock pillars around him.

"I SHALL NOT STAND FOR THIS HUMILATION!" he screamed as his power sky-rocketed, and the area around him was devastated and formed a small yet very wide crater around him.

Following this, the fake-Mangham charged forward and engaged Aindrea in a skirmish at a level of intensity that previously hadn't been seen performed by the two, their attacks striking fourth with such incredible power and speed the entire desert shook in their presence. The two soon began to teleport across the landscape, still locked in their skirmish as they battled for dominance in the battle, Harishin constantly on the attack with such an intense and almost divine rage whilst Cobran kept his calm and focused demeanour as he continued to go blow for blow with his fellow hybrid and exceed him.

Eventually, both combatants returned to the ground, and as the King simply stood strong with his arms crossed across his chest, the puppet took the opportunity to pummel absolutely every part of his body. The clone struck punch after punch into his opponent's stomach, rushed around and used his right leg to sidekick the Freedom Fighter in the neck, rushed back around with a blast of KI in his left hand and unleashed it into his enemy's face in the form of a beam from point blank range, before finally the deity stumbled back and tried to regain his breathe, all the while the demi-god stood almost unfazed despite everything he'd withstood and the injuries he'd sustained.

In a split second, the former pawn rushed past his opponent and then rushed right back past him once more, each time he did so he hit the copy of Hariko directly in the body at such a sheer speed the deity could barely comprehend what had happened until he felt the pain and barely managed to keep himself on his feet. Of course, he was nearly knocked right off his feet when Cobran rushed him from the front and slammed his left fist straight into Harishin's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs, forcing his feet off of the floor, and even forcing him to gawk in shock as blood escaped his mouth uncontrollably.

The deity now disoriented and off-guard, Aindrea sidestepped around behind the fake-Mangham and struck him in the back of the head with a right hook, the impact causing him to stumble forward and bend over from the shock, leaving him wide open as the King leapt forward onto his hands and used them to support his body as he thrust his right leg upwards into the puppets jaw, almost shattering it as his body was sent a few feet off the ground. Just as his body started to drop back down to the ground to land flat on his back, the Freedom Fighter flared up his aura and charged his power to the max, right before he rushed forward, slammed his left elbow into the clone's stomach and froze him in mid-air, right before he landed behind the deity like on his hands and right knee.

At that moment, multiple afterimages began to suddenly appear from the previous spot the SHT had stood, and each and every one jumped towards the SHD, landed a blow on him, and then landed in the exact same spot as the real demi-god and disappeared into his body. A total of 6 Cobran clones appeared and attacked Harishin with a different move, ranging from and starting with; a right jab to the stomach, a flying left sidekick to the chest, a flying smack to the top of the head using clasped hands which possibly shattered his skull, a right uppercut to the jaw, a lunging headbutt, and finally a drop kick to the stomach.

This combination of ultra-fast blows caused the fake-Mangham's frozen body to shake uncontrollably for but a moment, right before the combination of attacks launched him flying over Aindrea's body before finally colliding with the side of a rock formation and became stuck. Whilst desperately trying to regain his energy to recover from his injuries, the puppet desperately tried to pry himself free from the rock formation, almost even succeeding in doing so before the King came flying from across the battlefield and drop kicked the deity in the chest, forcing him just that slight bit further into the formation, right before the demi-god backflipped away and landed on the floor the second his enemy collapsed from the formation and fell onto his hands and knees right in front of him.

Cobran:"Hmph. Seems you were right. You weren't going to 'stand' for this humiliation you've suffered. _You're going to take it on your hands and knees_ , **bowing** before the **King of the Hybrids** , before **_your_ own King** "

Harishin:" ** _I SERVE NO FEEBLE KING_**!" he screamed as his aura spontaneously flared up around his body.

Suddenly, a bright red blast of KI appeared in the SHD's right hand, and he thrust it forward unleashing it into devastatingly massive 50 feet tall and wide beam of KI that the SHT easily blocked with his own right hand by simply extending it in front of the beam, causing it to split in two and rocket past him, into the sky, and harm nothing. Once the blast finally dispersed, Cobran stepped forward and swung his right foot straight into Harishin's jaw, launching him into the air with no control over his own flight before the demi-god pursued him and halted his ascension to the atmosphere with a quick left roundhouse kick to the neck.

After backflipping off his stunned enemy, Aindrea charged forward and pummelled his spine with hundreds of highspeed punches, eventually throwing in a few kicks and knee strikes that left his body frozen from the pain, right before he performed a 180-spin backflip and slammed both his legs down atop the fake-Mangham's head, launching him flying towards the ground below with a Dark Death Ball hot on his tail. When the clone finally hit the ground and created a 6 feet deep and 10 feet wide crater with his body, he was immediately consumed into a humungous 40-foot-wide upwards beam explosion when the Freedom Fighters energy attack collided with his body and consumed him into its grasp.

The King then landed back on the ground ready to wait out the explosion and see his results, only to be mildly annoyed when the seriously burnt and scarred body of the puppet burst out of the beam just before it subsided, smoke radiating off his back from his recent increase in temperature thanks to the burning sensation of the explosion and began sprinting towards the demi-god with murder in his eyes. With sheer power yet lazy speed due to his fatigue, the SHD swung out a right hook that the demi-god easily avoided by just leaning away from, right before the deity span around and thrust his left leg out in a sidekick the SHT easily blocked using only his left forearm.

The same amount of effort was used to avoid Harishin's jump spinning hook kick off the opposite leg, a kick the demi-god dodged by just ducking under it, right before he simply stepped backwards to dodge the deity's follow up front kick from his left leg that was aimed for Cobran's face. As the fake-Mangham sprinted forward and prepared his next attack, Aindrea preformed a handstand backflip to gain some ground before he raised his left hand up in an open palm block and grabbed the deity's right hand as he attempted to use his energy blade to slice the demi-god in half.

His patience for this battle finally worn thin, the SHT finally decided to end their bout as he placed his right foot against his enemy's face, right before he used that and his grip on his opponent to rip the SHD's right arm off, blood flying everywhere as the blade previously radiating around the removed limb dispersed, before finally the deity collapsed onto his knees in defeat, at the exact moment the demi-god carelessly dropped the arm to the floor and glared at his foe's bowed head as he reverted back to his base form.

Cobran:"You might not serve me, but in the end, I made you, a _self-proclaimed_ **God** , **_bow_** before me, **just** a **mortal** _King_ "

Harishin:"I care not for your gloating. Just **end** it. Take my life as it has been done before. Spare me what dignity I still have after my Godly status has been ruined…" he begged, barely any emotion in his voice, as if he had been broken.

A silence followed his words, not a word was uttered, not a single person moved. The King stared down at the puppet before him, examining the opponent before him. He was beaten, broken almost, and asking to be killed. And yet, maybe it was because he held the face of his brother, his greatest rival, or something else he couldn't put his finger on, did he decide something else. Slowly, the Freedom Fighter raised his left hand towards the deity, making him flinch as he believed the end was near, however, when he expected to feel his body be blasted into mere specks of dust, the clone instead felt the demi-god revert back to his base form, and looked up to see him offering his hand out.

"What…what is the meaning of this?"

Cobran:"Come on. Get yourself up. Gods can't be seen as weak, lying on their knees begging for death, can they?" he remarked with a certain smile, stirring something within the copy of Hariko.

With clear hesitance, the fake-Mangham slowly took his former opponents hand and allowed Aindrea to help him to his feet, right before the deity took a few steps back for fear of what would happen next. However, when he expected to be attacked or killed on the spot, his enemy simply chuckled, turned his back on him, and slowly began to walk away, his cape suddenly emerging from the back of his armour and dancing in the wind as he walked.

Harishin:"Is…is that it? You're… **sparing** me?"

Cobran:"Seems I am"

Harishin:"But…why?" and that question made the King stop in his tracks.

Cobran:"…I'll be honest; _I don't really know_. Maybe it's because you look like the man I call a brother, and I cannot bare to seem him defeated in a manner like yourself. Maybe it's because I think a self-proclaimed God should have a more honourable death. Maybe I decided to take another page out of Hariko's book and spare an enemy. Or maybe it was just a passing feeling. Whatever the case, I didn't like the thought of your life ending here and now after what you just went through. Not when you have so much **potential** "

Harishin:"Potential? For what?!"

Cobran:"Beats me. To do good, become a hero, save the Universe you believe is infected. Or you could stick to your new villain business, helping conquer Planet's and slaughter innocents for fun. You could go back to your old master that abandoned you and help him and his Omega God friends in the fight against us. Or, maybe, you could go to the furthest end of the Universe just to die. **It's your choice** "

Harishin:"You're just going to let me go?"

Cobran:"Hey, I'm not gonna stop you. _You can do what you want_. Either try and kill me, leave, or come with me. _No one_ will make the decision _for you_. **You're free to shape your own destiny** "

With his words of wisdom imparted upon the copy of Hariko, the demi-god continued his stroll back to his comrades, leaving the deity to think over what the former pawn had said to him. If **nothing** was truly stopping him, if **no one** was going to make the decision for him, he **truly** could do what he wanted. He didn't have to obey his creators wishes, he didn't have to follow his comrades in their goal, he could make his **own decision**. He truly was **free** for the **first** **time** in his **life**. But, _what was he going to do_?

The thought of returning to Ereedika made his blood boil and filled his mind with murder and revenge, and the idea of returning to the others in Hell wasn't appealing either. That left him with either trying to kill everyone here and now, leaving, or staying. **Solitude** didn't sound like his style, at least not so early, not when he's **just** been given a choice. And attacking the Freedom Fighters now when he was in such a weakened state would no doubt wind up in his death. So, that left him with staying, and that thought…didn't bother him for some reason. His body almost seemed to welcome the idea, as it seemed to force him into a slow, uneasy walk after the King. It was only after he gave it a bit more thought that he welcomed the walk and caught up to his former opponent.

Cobran:"Staying, huh?"

Harishin:"Seems I am, though I'm not sure if it is the greatest idea. I don't feel I'll be as welcome by your comrades"

Cobran:"Eh, it'll be fine. It'll just take some convincing"

Harishin:"Heh, do you truly believe that?"

Cobran:"I was once in your boots. It wasn't easy, but in the end, things work out. You'll see"

Harishin:"If I live, I may just"

That got a laugh out of Aindrea, and strangely enough, the fake-Mangham found himself laughing as well, even as the two took to the skies to meet the other Freedom Fighters.

* * *

 **Victory has graced the Freedom Fighters in their bout against their revived foes, and the battle seems won. A former evil heart seems to have been turned by the efforts of Cobran, though how the others will react is a mystery. And unfortunately for them, the battle may not yet be over. 4 of the revived Godly villains have yet to make a move of their own; Mephiles, Garianga, Kilutro and Garo Kan. What plans do these 4 have for the Freedom Fighters? Will the Freedom Fighters be able to accept Harishin's conversion in time to battle their remaining opponents? Will Hariko, Xiro and Brikon make it back in time to help their comrades? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**

* * *

 **Quickly wanna thank you all for 1000 views on this story, glad to see it's starting to pick up! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you look forward to the next Chapter. I'll see you all in Part 3, and then I have an important announcement to make to you all! Stay tuned!**


	13. Battle of Hell! Part 3

**December 28th, Shamar Desert…**

…to say the two hybrids weren't met with a hostile audience upon reuniting with the Freedom Fighters atop one of the mountains of the desert was a humungous understatement. Almost every single one of them had taking their fighting stance in preparation for whatever the clone would do, and he simply resigned to staying behind the King as he stepped fourth to calm his comrades.

Cobran:"It's alright, everyone. He's with me"

Mephilisa:"You **can't** be serious"

Cobran:"Did I stutter before? He's been beaten and now he's made the choice to join us"

Rexler:"No offense, Cobran, but I think we find that a little hard to believe"

Cobran:"I understand that, but I swear to you I'm telling the truth"

Xanaks:"How do we know he isn't trying to trick us? How do we know he isn't going to try and kill us when our backs are turned?"

Cobran:"He wouldn't be able to. He's seen how powerful I am, and he couldn't measure up. If he tried to attack us, he'd immediately be defeated by our combined power. Besides, was I not once in his position, with Hariko pleading to you all that you should trust him?"

Dracton:"Things are slightly different here, Cobran. **You** didn't slaughter thousands of millions of innocent people throughout the Universe"

Cobran:"… **Didn't I**?" he said flatly, regret heavily present in his voice despite it's serious tone.

There was a silence for a moment, as the group looked to their old friend in a slightly different manner as they attempted to process his words, all the while he looked dead into the eyes of all of them, allowing them to see the turmoil within him despite his unemotional expression.

Harishin:"If I may? Before a completely different bag of cats is opened by your colleagues troubled past?" he requested as he stepped out from behind Aindrea, the other warriors tightening their fists and adjusting their stances in response.

"My short and entire existence has been spent without **Freedom**. When Ereedika created me, he implanted in me the thought that I had to serve his every will because he was my Master, the one who gave me **life** in the first place. Such a debt couldn't ever be repaid, so serving his every will seemed to be the only option. That devotion led to my untimely death at the hands of Harikan and Xanaks, and it was when I knew my master had blamed me for failing the purpose he created me to fulfil, despite him claiming I would do so and being completely unwilling to accept the failure as his, made me want to seek something more. _A greater purpose to live and to use my power for_.

After I arrived in Hell, I believed I was gaining the independence I now seeked thanks to the help of your former enemy's, a way to become my own person instead of a pawn. I would take the goals and aspirations he forced into my head and make them my own reality, my own way, without him. However, I soon came to realise that I had only been indoctrinated into their ranks so that their goals could come to fruition. These men didn't want me to become something more, just stay the freedom-less pawn I was before. I had no stand with them, I had no true purpose, or any other choice since I was stuck down in that cease pit.

Now that I am free of both Ereedika's and the other villains control, I can now make decisions for myself. I can shape my own destiny how I see fit. I can become more than the killing machine I was created to be. Cobran's act of mercy made me rethink my entire existence and the potential I had. I thought about everything I could use my power for, and the idea of saving the Universe like I was initially created to do seemed like the greatest way forward. However, I realised that Ereedika's methods and those of the villains were not the way to do so, and as I thought about everything you Freedom Fighters had done for the Universe, it seemed following in your path and helping you in your goals was the true way to achieve my own goals.

Cobran's kindness allowed me this opportunity to reconsider my life, to now shape my destiny how I saw fit with the newfound Freedom I have, and to honour his act of kindness, I shall assist him and his comrades in helping make the Universe the greater place it deserves to be. I wish to become a greater being and save this Universe I am now free to look upon with _my own eyes, my own vision, my own ideals_ , ones that allow me to see it for the **Good** it truly has"

Another silence befell the group, as they observed the man before them and tried to judge whether his words and intentions were true, trying to determine whether they could trust another killer to befriend them and stand by them in the darkest of hours. During this time, Harikan stood up from his fighting stance and walked closer to Harishin until he stood directly in front of him, looking up into the eyes of a killer and seeing something else entirely stare back at him.

Harikan:"You don't want to be a villain anymore?"

Harishin:"Not a chance in the world"

Harikan:"You wanna be a hero like us?"

Harishin:"Yes. My new Freedom has allowed me to see that fighting by your side is the only true way to save the Universe"

Harikan:"You've killed a lot of innocent people"

Harishin:"I know this, and I shall dedicate the rest of my life to absolving for the lives I took. I shall avenge their deaths by killing Ereedika when he and the other Omega Gods emerge"

Harikan:"Do you swear?"

Harishin:"I do"

There was a small stare down between the two, as the young demi-god looked deep within the soul of his former opponent to see if he had truly changed as he had said. Sure enough, he witnessed his soul, formerly this raging black fire that radiated with negativity, slowly extinguish until this bright blue orb of light emerged from the ashes and took its place. With this in mind, the Mangham offered out his hand to the fake-Mangham, who then gladly shook it with his remaining hand, right before he surprised the young man by drawing him into a hug of which he didn't seem to want to leave, as he shaked and shuddered from happiness and tears now streaming from his eyes, and the Freedom Fighter allowed a smile to grace his face and hugged him back.

Harikan:"Take it easy, old man. I'm not used to seeing my _dad_ cry like this" he chuckled as he patted the clones back.

Harishin:"Haha…sorry, **son** , it's just…such an incredible thing to be accepted" he huffed as he left the hug and placed his remaining hand upon the demi-gods shoulder.

Harikan:"Hey, you keep to your promise and become the hero you claim you will, and I'll be more than happy to consider you my father any day of the week"

Harishin:"I already swore I would, and I shall not let my… **family** …down"

Harikan:"Speaking of family, you've still got to meet most of yours. Like my son. I'm sure he'll be joyed to have **two** _grandfathers_ "

Harishin:"And I will be thrilled to be graced with such a position"

With a smile on his face, the younger Mangham patted his 'father' on the shoulder and stepped over to his uncle, as the rest of the Freedom Fighters approached their new comrade to welcome him into their ranks.

Alician:"Welcome to the Freedom Fighters, Harishin"

Harishin:"Ah thank you, Miss Bronack. I'm glad to hear I shall be fighting by your side from now on, rather than against you"

Dracton:"Your strength and presence are welcomed, so long as you stick to your word"

Harishin:"Please. With the actual life I now have set out before me, I'd never go back to those cretins you faced in the past, or that despicable excuse for a God"

Vincent:"Well, maybe now that you're on the side of good, you'll get some better one liners than those cheesy villain remarks you used to have"

Harishin:"Come now, Vincent. You're one to talk about good humour?"

Vincent:"What's that supposed to mean?" he almost yelled as the others around him chuckled.

* * *

Cobran:"Thank you, Harikan, for taking that first step"

Harikan:"My mother did the same for you, so I thought I'd do the same. I wasn't sure it was right at first, but good ol' Chaos Vision helped me see the change in his soul. You weren't lying. He really did turn to our side"

Cobran:"I told you I was telling the truth"

Harikan:"Still begs the question of how and why though"

Cobran:"It's like he said; he was already seeking true Freedom. Something about seeing him die then and there when he had so much power that could be put to better use, not to mention the turmoil I could already sense within him"

Harikan:"How did you see it without Chaos Vision? No normal eyes can see someone's spiritual being"

Cobran:"Mephiles left behind a few extra tricks when he finally exited my body. Add that to the years I've spent in the presence of your father with the same ability as you and you start to pick up a few things"

Harikan:"I see. Well, despite all he's done, it's good to have another ally against the Omega Gods, especially one who knows a little bit about them"

Cobran:"Indeed, though before we worry about the Omega Gods, we've got to focus on the situation at hand"

Harikan:"You're right. How exactly do you think we're going to repair a rip in reality?" he asked as he turned his attention to the glaring light in the sky.

Cobran:"Well, blowing it up is probably out of the question"

Harikan:"Especially when my father is on the other side"

Cobran:"Not for long it seems" he remarked as he pointed to the rip.

Emerging from the portal at incredible speeds were 3 tiny figures, two of whom were wrapped in a blinding golden aura whilst the third seemed to be being carried by one of the figures. Within mere moments, these 3 figures entered the atmosphere of Mobius and soon the Shamar Desert itself, right before they landed atop the same rock formation as the other Freedom Fighters, forcing them to step back as not to be harmed by these unknown assailants. Before long, the aura surrounding them disappeared as their power levels dropped dramatically, revealing the 3 figures to be Hariko and Xiro Mangham, now in their base forms and accompanied by the one and only Brikon Abukara.

Hariko:"Hey, everyone! We're back!"

Sonic:"Always making an entrance" he remarked as he shook his head.

Hariko:"Ahehehe! You know me!"

Xiro:"What's the situation like out here?"

Vincent:"We managed to defeat the group of villains who came through the portal, as well as send their army back through the portal in pieces"

Hariko:"So that's what that massive explosion was before…was wondering what that giant eruption was"

Gracie:"What's happening in Hell?"

Xiro:"All the enemies who stayed behind to try and kill us were taken care of, all except 4; Mephiles, Garianga, Garo Kan and Kilutro"

Hariko:"The latter 2 apparently having something else planned according to Brikon here, who we managed to save from their control" he explained as he pointed to the revived hybrid.

Brikon:"Hello. I'm back. And not evil this time" he greeted with a little chuckle at the end as he gave them a small wave.

Cobran:"That makes 2 enemy's we've turned to our side today"

Hariko:"Really? Who else'd you get?"

At his question, the King simply pointed behind him to where the clone stood, albeit rather uncomfortably and almost like he was frozen in place simply by being in the presence of the very man he was a copy of.

"Hey, aren't you that evil clone of me?" he questioned as he somehow stepped past everyone faster than the blink of an eye and stood a few feet in front of the former puppet.

Harishin:"I…suppose I am" he barely managed to get out due to the shock he was in.

Hariko:"Decided to join the good guys, eh?"

Harishin:"U-uh, ah yes. It seems Cobran took a 'page from your book' and decided to spare me. He believed I had so much potential, and I decided to take him up on the offer"

The God then stared directly into the eyes of his fellow deity for a moment, really closing in on his face and almost causing the fake-Mangham to shrink back so that his face wouldn't touch that of the real Mangham's, right before the lower-class warrior stepped back with a smile on his face and patted him on the shoulder.

Hariko:"Sweet. Welcome to the Freedom Fighters, and welcome to the **Mangham family**. When this whole Hell fiasco is over, I'll have to introduce you to my wife and have her fix your arm. I'm sure once she's learned of your change, she'll be more than happy to do so"

Harishin:"I…thank you. Thank you very much"

Hariko:"Hey, they always say you should treat yourself every now and then, hehe!" he laughed as he walked off back to Aindrea.

Harishin:"Heh, I suppose so"

Just then, the deity noticed another presence had joined his side, and turned to find none other than the Legendary Super Hybrid seeking conversation with him.

Brikon:"Hey"

Harishin:"Oh, hello, Brikon. And how are you?"

Brikon:"Better now I'm out of Hell. How about you?"

Harishin:"The same, now that I have a life to actually live"

Brikon:"Preaching to the choir on that one"

Harishin:"Not sceptical about my turn to good, are you?"

Brikon:"Afterall I did in my younger years, I'm not one to judge. Plus, you were the only one who was nice to me in Hell. So. Thanks for that"

Harishin:"My pleasure. I felt a kindred spirit"

Brikon:"You couldn't do me a favour, could you?"

Harishin:"And what would that be?"

Brikon:"Could you do that clothes regeneration trick you do? It's kinda awkward walking around practically bare naked"

Harishin:"But of course. Just a moment"

With a snap of his fingers, a bright light suddenly overtook the hybrids body, and the second it cleared away, there Abukara now stood wearing the clothing he had been seen wearing in Hell whilst he was under the villains control.

"You entered Hell wearing this attire, so I simply kept to that design as not to over complicate things"

Brikon:"Thanks" he imparted as he began to roll his shoulders and readjust himself with the clothing.

Harishin:"My pleasure"

Gracie:"If we're finished worrying about Brikon's wardrobe, could we get back to the massive tear in reality that's staring our Planet in the face and could possibly bring about the end of existence?"

Shadow:"We could get back to it, but it seems we have another thing to deal with" he stated as he motion towards the portal.

* * *

At that moment, a bright purple beam suddenly erupted from the portal and collided with Mobius, right as a figure emerged from the tear in reality flying through said beam as it collided with the ground. Long before they would reach the ground, the figure emerged from the beam of light and grinded himself to a halt several miles above the Freedom Fighters, standing tall as he flared up his purple aura to illuminate his person and reveal his identity as the energy beam he burst free of disappeared, and the heroes managed to recognise the figure as the former ruler of the End Zone, Garianga, in what was no doubt his transformed state.

From the demon's waist downwards his body was black, with the exception of his toes and knees, both of which were purple whilst the latter was spike shaped, producing from the point the black rings around his calf's. The tail producing from his back side was no longer short and reptile like with scales, and instead returned to its original state of simply being extremely long and pure red. From his waist to his neck was pure black, said black exclusively covering only his chest and ab area whilst leaving the rest of his upper body and skin a slightly darker red then previously, whilst a purple 'X' mark covered his chest. The former ruler wore a short jacket nearly identical in style to the Metamorese Fusion jacket, only completely black, and had two black rings around each of his biceps.

A pair of black gauntlets covered his arms from the elbows down to his hands, whilst his fingers were left free to keep their original red colouring. He still kept his two small line nostrils, purple mohawked hair and purple star-shaped quills, only the tips of the latter were now black. The demon king retained his skin coloured ears and the two lines going down across each of his eyes, only now the insides of the former and the colour of the latter were both black, whilst finally his eyes had become pure white abyss' with no sign of pupils or irises.

Garianga:"Hariko and Xiro Mangham!" he bellowed across the land.

Following his call out, the Demon God raised his right hand to the sky and fired a blast of pink KI into the sky, which then returned to him in the form of a pink strike of lightening that collided with his hand. This light then took the form of a weapon, more specifically Garianga's sword, though with his new transformation the weapon had received some upgrades and changes. For starters, the handle was now the same shade of dark red as his own body and the blade a pure black, though the main difference about said blade was it had hugely increased in size, now being at least 5 feet long and a foot wide. With his sword in hand, the former ruler span it around his hand on his left side, did the same on his right side, and then pointed the tip of the blade at his opponents.

"We have unfinished business…!" he growled as he tightened his grip on his blade.

* * *

Xiro:"Should've known he'd wait for the others to be dealt with before coming for us"

Hariko:"Well, we did kick his ass and completely strip him of the previous rule he had held for centuries"

Xiro:"Technically, it wasn't us but Xiriko, though I get where you're coming from"

Hariko:"Time to fuse, then?"

Xiro:"You read my mind"

Upon jumping away from each other and landing a meter apart from one another, assuming their usual positions for the dance with Xiro on the left and Hariko on the right, the two turned and nodded to one another before they each extended their arms out in the direction corresponding to the side they stood on. As Xiro straightened his arms and fingers as straight as he could to the left, Hariko did the same facing the opposite direction, as they slipped their legs into a slight horse-riding stance. Both slowly began moving towards each other, chanting "FUUUUUUUU…" on their approach as their arms slowly moving from the side they were facing, above their head, and eventually stopping facing their partner, with Xiro's arms now facing the right, and Hariko's arms the left.

The two then stood up straight as they threw their arms to face the way they had originally, whilst also picking up their knee opposite to the side they were on, and finishing their chant with "…SION!" as Xiro's arms now faced the left with his right knee picked up, and Hariko had his arms facing the right with his left knee was off the ground, all the while their hands were bawled into fists. The two brothers then lowered their knee as they shifted their other leg back to take a slight junsuki stance, at the same time they brought their arms back over their head to meet on the other side, this time with their index fingers extended on each fist and connecting with their partners opposite finger at the exact moment the hybrids' legs touched the floor and formed their stance.

Once the two made contact with one another's appendages, they finished their chant with a cry of the word "HA!" at the top of their voices, right as small sparks of electricity began to crackle around the twos finger tips. A moment later, a humongous bright blue burst of light exploded from the space between their two limbs, along with several shockwaves of energy, and surrounded the two hybrids like an aura, right before a white ball of energy slowly grew from the space in-between their arms, and quickly consumed the two brothers as the outlines of their bodies moulded into one another and disappeared into one figure.

This figure then leaped out of the bubble and off the rock formation in the process, and then began his descent towards the ground below as the light around his body began to clear away and reveal his appearance. As he fell, Garianga followed him down, hovering a few miles away from him and yet descending towards the floor at the same rate. The second the two figures touched down on the floor, not only were cracks created around their points of impact, but the last of the light surrounding the mystery figure cracked off his body like glass, revealing him to be the one and only Fusion Warrior Xiriko Mangham, only this time with some new threads.

For the most part, the Fused Hybrid's clothing remained the same, with his black and orange lined Metamorese Fusion jacket, his tight black undershirt, black boots with the yellow rope laces, and traditional martial arts GI trousers, though the colour of the latter had changed. Now, the trousers were black and ringed blue, with a small wrap of cloth the same blue colour stretching from the left side of his waist and ending around his knees. His bracelets had now transformed into gauntlets similar to Xiro's, though were accompanied by blue wrist bands reminiscent of those Hariko wore. His physical appearance hadn't changed despite his new clothing, even after he transformed into his Super Hybrid 3 state.

Xiriko:"Guess who's back? Back again?" he sang to himself in his unified voice as he slowly danced his way closer to his opponent.

Garianga:"So, we meet again, **Xiriko** " he greeted as he stabbed his blade into the floor and left it behind as he began pacing towards his enemy at the same time.

Xiriko:"Nice to see you as well, Garianga. You've gotten a lot stronger than last time, and so have I!"

With a powerful and animalistic roar that could be heard for miles around, a humungous golden beam of energy erupted from the Fused Warrior's body, unleashing a humungous wave of power so intense that the Former Ruler was forced to temporarily cease his charge as not to be blown away. Before long, the explosion of light began to be absorbed into the floating figure's standing point, as his body's shape slowly shifted so that it became just a slight bit taller and buffer, whilst his quills, bangs and hair began to shrink whilst remaining incredibly spiky and wild.

When the light had condensed into one golden shining figure, the demon slowly lowered his guard to bear witness to what had become of his opponent and watched as the light surrounding his fellow deity's body instantly dispersed into a single aura, revealing the appearance of his new transformation which prompted a smirk to form on the evil amalgamation's face despite the fact his opponent had powered up significantly.

Now standing at 6'8, his undershirt vanished in the transformation process, the Freedom Fighters now bright red, almost crimson coloured skin was now exposed, along with his numerous black tattoos imprinted in his skin that now coincided with his now black clean chest and furry muzzle. The furry skin of his arms was now the same red as his skin and were covered with a black patch stretching from the top of his elbows to half way down his forearms, along with a black ring around each of his biceps.

Stretching from up along his spine and going around his body to connect to his chest were 4 thick black lines on both the right and left-hand side of his body, with two at around his ribs, two underneath his armpit areas, two around each of his shoulders, and two going over his shoulders next to his neck whilst leaving a small space between itself and the line leading up his neck to his muzzle. His hair, quills and bangs had returned to their base form length, only now they were black, and the tips were dyed red, whilst his quills were also the tiniest bit longer and wilder than usual. Two black lines stretched down from either side of his forehead and over each of his eyes to his muzzle, the 'X' marking in the middle of his forehead had turned pitch black, and his irises now a bright piercing yellow.

"Now, you face the might of a **Super Hybrid 4**!" he exclaimed in his unified and demonic voice.

Garianga:"Then I am sure this battle will be one for the history books!"

Xiriko:"Oh, you better believe it! The other fights I had with the old villains were fun and all, but this right here is the rematch of the century!"

Garianga:"Then let us make it a battle to remember!"

Xiriko:"You read my mind! Let's do this!"

With that, the two old foes launched themselves forwards and began racing across the landscape at several times the speed of light, both combatants readying themselves for an inevitable clash that would truly begin the battle. Upon closing the distance between themselves, Garianga swung his left fist out as Xiriko did the same, resulting in their fists colliding against one another before they engaged in a struggle to overpower the other, said struggling eventually building up enough power to unleash a shockwave across the area that dug out a perfectly circular crater several miles long and several miles deep, the two godly warriors floating about it as their fists continued to press against each other for dominance.

Eventually, the two retracted their firsts attacks and launched fourth their other fists, slamming them into one another once again, though this time their collision created a smaller electrical shockwave that dispersed in seconds. The two combatants then repeated their actions and fired fourth their lefts fists once more, the impact once again creating a smaller shockwave, before they continued to do this cycle over and over again, slowly and slowly their punches picking up more speed with each one they threw until eventually their strikes became mere blurs, and their bodies became surrounded in a permanent shockwave ring of electrical energy that looked more and more unstable by the second and yet continued to hold together.

After their struggle had gone on long enough, the Demon God stepped back to gain some ground from his foe, right before he unleashed a humungous beam of KI from his mouth whilst throwing his head from left to right, forcing the SH4 to step back before teleporting away as the beam swept across the landscape behind him and left a trail of multiple explosions in its wake that shook the battlefield. As the Mangham then began to soar across the battlefield at top speed, he was followed be a second trail of blasts more intense and incredible than the last as the demon King continued to unleash waves of KI from his mouth, each time getting closer and closer to finally nailing his target until he disappeared from sight with the use of teleportation.

A nano-second later, the fused hybrid appeared directly in front of his foe, already in mid-360 spin as he swung his right fist out in a backfist, though failed in his attempt to catch the former ruler off-guard as his fore-arm collided against that of his enemy's and was halted. The struggle between the two lasted mere seconds in their attempt to overpower one another, before both warriors lifted their fists in unison and threw them away from each other, right as the evil amalgamation immediately followed his actions with a left hook the lower-class warrior avoided by ducking under. Having missed his enemy, Garianga had left himself wide open, as Xiriko weaved around his foe's extended attack and swung his own right hook out and into his enemy's jaw.

Despite the pain said hook gave him, the Demon God managed to regain enough composure to slam his own right fist into his opponent's ribs, forcing a huge chunk of blood and saliva from the SH4's mouth as he felt several cracks grow across his thoracic cage. Never one to back down from any injury, the Mangham immediately flicked his right leg out in a roundhouse kick the demon king blocked with a left outer block, right before he swung out a left hook the Demon God also avoided by ducking before he used his left arm to outer block the SH4's right arm as he attempted to fire a beam of KI into his enemy's face at point blank range, the resulting block causing the blast to rocket into the skies above and harm nothing.

The fused hybrid re-attempted firing another KI beam as he retracted his right hand and fired another one fourth from his left hand, only for the beam to be avoided as the former ruler simply stepped back out of the way, right before the demonic deity ducked on the spot once more to avoid being hit by the combined deity's left roundhouse kick. Due to his strike missing, Xiriko used the momentum of his kick to bring him into a 360 spin before he jumped on the spot and thrust his left knee forwards to collide with his enemy's chest, only to have Garianga raise his arms into a cross-block a split second before he could make impact, resulting in another shockwave being unleashed that shook the entire continent.

Upon landing back on his feet, the SH4 threw his left hand up in an open-palm block and managed to catch the Demon God's right fist as he brought it down to crush his foe, right before the Mangham locked his grip to keep the demon King in place and then thrust his own right fist forward to hit his opponent in the chin and catch him off-guard. With his enemy vulnerable, the lower-class warrior took the opportunity to pummel his enemy's stomach with hundreds of punches in the space of a few moments, each and every blow shaking the landscape around him to the point several rock formations and mountains collapsed, as the evil amalgamation was forced to simply endure each strike with no chance of countering.

Hundreds of punches later, the Mangham retracted his fists and then immediately thrust them forward whilst unleashing an invisible burst of KI into the demon king's stomach, the force of which launched him flying out over the crater before his feet finally made contact with the ground, and he began dragging his heels into the floor to slow himself down, conveniently stopping just before he could collide with a still standing temple.

As this transpired, Xiriko slammed the back of his right hand into his left palm as both became surrounded by a ball of purple KI, clenched his right hand into a fist and drew it down by his right hip, a blazing purple aura now surrounding said fist as he clawed his other hand out in front of him, right before he launched his body forward and closed the distance between himself and Garianga in seconds, thrusting his fist forward as he exclaimed "GALICK DRAGON FIST!" and aimed to strike his foe in the jaw.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if the mere waving motion of his punch caused the Demon God to vanish from sight, as right before the SH4 could make impact with his punch, his opponent managed to teleport out of the way, resulting in the Galick Dragon Fist colliding with the temple, instantly annihilating it and levelling/re-scaling/reshaping the battlefield for miles on end, right before a humungous 100 foot tall beam of purple KI was released from the Freedom Fighter's fist, raced across the Shamar Desert and annihilated whatever was in its path, leaving behind a humungous trench like trail of devastation along the desert and Planet, before eventually the beam left the surface of Mobius and raced off into the deepest ends of the Universe.

* * *

The dust soon began to settle, and the fused hybrid lowered his fist as he reacquired his target, the former ruler floating high in the air above him and looking down on him like he was a mere insect before he began charging straight down to attack him. In response, the combined deity leapt into the air to meet him, and as his golden aura flared up around his body at the same time the demonic deity's did the same, the two warriors collided with one another and disappeared into the humungous orange orb-like explosion created by their impact which quickly grew to be hundreds of feet tall and wide and kicked up thousands of chunks of land and rock, as well as a huge amount of dust particles.

Literally split seconds later, the two combatants reappeared at a different point in the sky as the explosion began to die down, and collided against one another at an eve faster rate than before, unleashing another explosion of similar scale that almost grew bigger than the last. This process continued for several minutes, explosions rocketing across the skies of the desert over and over again, the time taken before each explosion occurred decreasing each and every time, with both foes seemingly travelling so fast at some points it was almost like there was multiple copies of them as numerous explosions occurred at once in different areas.

There came a point where the explosions temporarily stopped for just a moment, before the two aura enwrapped warriors came racing towards one another from opposite ends of the battlefield and clashed together a final time, this time simply releasing a bright white light that encompassed the landscape. Amongst this light, both combatants had a firm grip upon one another's hands and were locked in a struggle to overpower one another, though it seemed as if neither side would gain the advantage. During this struggle, that same fire-esque purple aura surrounded both the Fused Hybrid's arms, confusing the former ruler long enough for his enemy to drop kick him on the spot whilst still holding his hands, forcing him away as the Freedom Fighter's KI reached its maximum potential.

Xiriko:"GALICK DRAGON COMBO!" he roared as he began firing his fists forward over and over again.

Luckily, just before he could make impact, Garianga raised his arms into a cross block and used it to halt each and every punch Xiriko threw, every impact against his guard shaking the entire Planet due to the power contained within each furiously fast fisticuff and bringing Mobius closer and closer to the edge of devastation. The Mangham refused to stop his assault against his foe, and the demon king refused to allow his guard to falter for even a moment, as he put his own plans into motion for how to free himself and do some damage himself. This plan came in the form of his new gigantic sword, which ripped itself from its place in the ground and rocketed across the desert to reach its target, the Freedom Fighter.

From nowhere, the un-realistically huge sword raced past the lower-class warrior and slashed across his body, knocking him off-guard by the pain that spread through his body and forcing him to cease attacking the evil amalgamation as he attempted to recover from the blow. He was, of course, given no such chance, as the blade came racing back towards him and sliced at him once more, again imparting upon him a deep cut deep across his chest that ripped straight through the side of his jacket, before it began to repeat said process of racing past his body and striking him from a different angle, pummelling and cutting his body beyond a point un-survivable except by him, though it was very slim.

Once the SH4 was left beaten and disoriented by the telekinetic use of his weapon, the Demon God willed his sword to return to his right hand and drew it down by his left hip, right before he swung it across from left to right and released a wave of KI from his blade that washed over his enemy's body and passed through him, leaving him with an insane burning sensation over his entire body. The fused hybrid was able to experience this sensation several more times, as the former ruler slashed his weapon across in multiple directions, each time releasing another, stronger, wave of KI that raced across the skies and collided with its target.

After 5 energy waves had collided with his body, the combined deity was left helpless to do nothing but watch as the demonic deity span his blade around his hand, closed the distance between himself and his opponent with another teleport, right before Garianga gripped his weapon tightly with both hands, raised it above his head as he front-flipped on the spot, and then finally slammed his weapon into Xiriko's chest, launching him sky-rocketing towards the ground below, through 3 separate mountain's that collapsed after he passed through them, before he finally collided with the floor and was consumed in a massive shroud of smoke as the landscape around him was levelled by his impact.

As the smoke began to settle around the crash site, a bright blue light began to shine through the smoke, with said smoke eventually clearing away to reveal the Fused Hybrid, his right arm now extended with a bright blue ball of KI hovering at the end of his palm which was directly aimed for the former ruler hovering above him. The attack's mere presence radiated with pure power, possibly containing enough to wipe out an entire galaxy should it be released for that purpose, and yet was contained into a single entity whilst still growing.

Xiriko:"NO MORE PLAYING AROUND NOW, GARIANGA! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER NOW AND LET'S END THIS!" he called out to the skies above as his attack itched to be released.

* * *

Garianga:"AS YOU WISH, HYBRID! I SHALL END YOUR LIFE HERE AND NOW!" he exclaimed as he span his blade around his hand and pointed the tip of the blade to face his foe.

Following this, the demon raised his left hand to the sky and fired a blast of pink KI into the sky, right before he lowered his hand and raised his weapon to the air, at which point his KI blast returned as another strike of pink lightening that collided with his blade and created a bright aura of the same colour around the edge of the weapon. Said aura empowered the weapon with enough sheer energy to wipe away galaxies in one swift strike, and still have more energy left over to do even more damage. With such destructive force now held in the palm of his hand, the villain drew the weapon down by his left hip, and then began a full-scale charge for his opponent in what would no doubt be their final struggle.

* * *

Xiriko:"BIG BANG BAKUHATSU!" he exclaimed as his technique reached its full power, as the ball of KI at the end of his hand erupted into a electric-esque beam of KI 80 feet tall and wide that raced into the air at speeds many times past the speed of light.

The humungous beam easily completed its journey to its target in mere seconds, and consumed the Demon God into its grasp, though while it managed to slow his flight, it did not stop him from pushing his body through the blast to try and reach his target and allow the SH4 to experience the wrath of his weapon. In fact, the demonic deity had managed to thrust his blade forwards into the combined deity's attack as it reached him, and created a bright pink aura around himself like a re-entry cone which served to protect his body as he slowly but surely made his way closer to his enemy.

The struggle between these two equal powers shook Mobius to its core, with every last inch of the Planet experiencing some degree of earthquake and mass-devastation, as buildings across the Planet cracked and collapsed, landscapes of mountain ranges and endless fields were re-levelled and unbalanced, and oceans were thrown into turmoil and caused humungous waves to crash into the shores of the partially destroyed lands.

Garianga:"YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH, FUSION! OUR POWER MAY HAVE BEEN EQUAL, BUT YOU MORTALS SHALL FOREVER HAVE THE WEAKNESS OF LIMITED STAMINA!

Xiriko:"Heh, you maybe be right, but there's one thing I've got that can still win this! KAIO-KEN TIMES 2!"

With the mere utterance of the technique, the Fused Hybrid was surrounded in a bright red aura double the size of his normal one that overhauled his body colour and turned his SH4 body a brighter crimson than previously, at the same time the size of his beam doubled and became surrounded by its own bright red aura, the power of the Big Bang Bakuhatsu completely doubling in intensity and becoming too much for the former ruler to handle. Being in the presence of such overwhelming strength soon began to be too much for the villain to handle, as he watched his aura shield slowly begin to crack and chip away around him, allowing certain parts of his body to feel the incredible burning sensation provided by the BBB in small increments as he desperately pushed for victory.

Garianga:"NOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT BE CHEATED OF VICTORY AGAIN!"

With one mighty roar of rage, the demon King's broken aura suddenly doubled in size just as his opponents did, and his power sky-rocketed to double its previous limit as he slowly began to grow closer and closer to the Mangham once more. Pushing his damaged and enraged body to the max, Garianga strained himself further and further through the humungous beam of energy, straining himself closer and closer to Xiriko as he slowly but surely managed to raise his blade above his head against the flow of the BBB in preparation to strike and destroy his mortal enemy with his fully charged and boosted attack.

Xiriko:"I'll give it to you, Garianga! I didn't expect you to stand up to Kaio-Ken times 2, but now I've got to finish this! See you around! KAIO-KEN TIMES 3!"

Just before his power received the intended boost he had applied it, the crimson SH4 gripped his right wrist with his left hand to steady it, right as the Kaio-Ken multiplier increased his power and caused the BBB to increase in size once more and completely shatter the Demon God's shield, leaving him defenceless as his body was forced to endure the destructive power of the humungous energy beam, before being subsequently carried by the rushing flow of the attack into the skies above whilst being allowed to experience its destructive power. It was like being at the centre of the fallout of an entire solar system across every point of his body, slowly picking his body apart piece by piece and incinerating every last cell of said pieces to ensure nothing remained.

Garianga:"Not again…I cannot have been defeated again by that MERE MORTAL TRASH! I BECAME MORE THAN A GOD! I SHOULD'VE WON THIS TIME! HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as his entire body crumpled to pieces and was washed away by the power of the BBK.

All that remained of the demon was that same ball of red evil KI that resided at the centre of his being and kept him within existence, though before long, that same ball was cracked, broken and erased by the power of the X3 Big Bang Bakuhatsu, as said beam carried whatever tiny remnants remained of the End Zone's former king, and launched them into the furthest depths of the Universe, never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

With his foe defeated, the combined deity lowered his attacking hand, dispersed his aura and returned to his base state, taking in a well-deserved gasp of air before dusting himself off from all the injuries he'd sustained from the battle. It wasn't long before he was joined by the rest of his Freedom Fighter comrades, and he was able to restore his wounds thanks to a Super Kusudama from his sons, as Harishin repaired his clothing with the click of his fingers.

Vincent:"Man, that was a close one!"

Xiriko:"You're right there, but it still isn't over. Garo Kan and Kilutro are still lurking around somewhere"

Cobran:"Not to mention Mephiles as well"

Alician:"Chaos only knows what the two of them have planned"

Dracton:"Wait a moment everyone…do you feel that?" he questioned as he absently stared at the sky and felt the surrounding area.

All around them, across every point of the Planet, the group could feel something… **wrong**. Something out of place, almost like it shouldn't entity slowly growing in power and resembled what could only be considered **pure evil**. Half of Xiriko knew of only one entity that could resemble this sort of reality warping energy, and yet even he could sense something greater about this presence. As if there was something more to this being…not just evil but beyond that. Compared to what they could feel now, Mephiles was like a mere spark, whereas this was more of a raging fire. A fire…fire…of pure evil…and it was all too late when the Mangham put the pieces together.

Suddenly, a wave of fire burst out across the sky and consumed it, shaking both Mobius and reality itself simply by existing. Whilst many couldn't see it, those with Godly KI could make out the shape of a figure, almost like a hedgehog, at the centre of this fire, allowing its presence to dance around him and wrap itself around his body. Before long, this dark figure unleashed a humungous burst of KI from his body as the fire was consumed by him, causing a bright purple light to erupt from his body and part the clouds in the sky, before a ginourmous, larger than life being slowly decended from this hole in the sky and looked upon the world with hate and lust for carnage.

Harishin:"What in Heavens name is **that** thing?!"

Xiriko:"Solaris…" he stated as he clenched his hands into fists.

Brikon:"Mephiles must have used Lucifer's Halo to revive Iblis before reuniting with him!"

Harikan:"That thing is humungous!"

Xanaks:"It's on the other side of the Planet and we can see it!"

Dracton:"It's appeared above Soleanna! There'll be countless civilian casualties the moment that thing begins to attack!"

Xiriko:"Cobran, Brikon, Dracton, Alician, you're with me. We're taking that beast out of the sky!"

Alician:"We have your back" she stated as she transformed into her God state, along with the rest of her comrades.

Harishin:"I shall assist as well" he added as he powered up to his Super Hybrid Deity form.

Cobran:"Sure you can fight with one hand?"

Harishin:"I've thought of a way to improvise…"

Following his claim, the clone began to scream at the top of his voice, his bright red aura flaring up around his body and wildly dancing around his body as he slowly began to implement his plan. Slowly, the aura surrounding the fake-Mangham began to peel off of him, moving off of his body and towards his right shoulder, eventually taking the shape of a see-through arm made out of pure KI and yet was as firm and real as any other arm. Once the process was finished, the fake-hybrid took a deep breathe to regain his energy, right before he stood tall and clenched his new fist out in front of him.

"This arm shall only last me the duration of this battle, but it shall serve its purpose in bringing us victory!"

Xiriko:"I'm liking you more every second, Harishin! Everyone else, run interference on the ground. Get civilians away from the city and keep them safe from any stray blasts or collateral damage!"

Sonic:"You got it!" he acknowledged as his team transformed to the strongest states they had.

* * *

One Instant Transmission later, the Freedom Fighters found themselves at the heart of Soleanna, directly beneath the ginormous beast that was Solaris as he began to rein down beams of KI from the sky to devastate the lands. In response, the mortal warriors took off across the city to protect the citizens caught in the cross-fire, whilst the remaining Godly combatants burst into the skies and stopped when they came face to face with the gigantic beast, his appearance shrouded in darkness but slowly becoming clearer and clearer with each passing second.

The godly being resembled a hawk-like, skeletal apparition, similar to what was found on the Soleanna royal crest that has been worshiped by its citizens for countless years. His main body had quite a simple figure, with a large and transparent body made of pure light, and a red orb at the centre of his body that seemed to act as his consciousness/core. There was no visible head it seemed, and his upper body only included the top piece above his core, with a curve behind his "neck", and his lower body resembling a stalactite. Only 3 fingers adorned each of his claw-like hands with no visible palms, and his arms were not connected to his body at his shoulders, and simply floated alongside them.

This Form was an incandescent, vaguely half-humanoid figure, with rocky cladding on its arms like gauntlets. Three shells of light covered his body, with one shell covering each of his upper arms, and one main shell on his body. The lower part of the main shell covers his "chest" area, as well as his core, and the top part of it has a figure, resembling an eagle head with glowing yellow eyes of hatred and antlers, resembling a head without actually having one. On his back, he has a ring with six triangular pieces "attached", making it resemble a sun.

Without a word, the godly entity raised its right arm towards the group of gathered heroes, and after clenching his 'fist' so that his 3 fingers connected to one another, hundreds of thousands of blasts and beams of KI burst out from multiple holes ripped in reality and began rocketing towards the 6 warriors. With no other choice, the 6 comrades split apart from one another in order to face the attacks heading towards them, with Dracton and Alician doing their best to avoid what came their way, Harishin and Cobran using their KI weapons to slice apart whatever came near them, Brikon trying to catch what attacks came his way before throwing them back, and finally Xiriko simply raising his KI and aura to act as a shield for whatever came into contact with him.

Eventually, the deity unclenched his 'fist' and lowered his arm, causing the assault of KI blasts to halt and give the Freedom Fighters breathing room. Based upon his slow movements and the fact he had ceased attacking to begin charging his KI, Alician began charging towards Solaris from behind, believing to have an opening for her to plant her fists firmly into the back of the entity's skull. Just as the Kikari Goddess was prime to strike, the Sun God instantly span around at a speed unbelievable for his size, and used his left hand to swat her away like a fly, launching her flying across the city before Harishin managed to catch her.

Harishin:"He is faster than expected…" he remarked as he helped his former enemy stand up straight.

Alician:"And far stronger as well…" she commented back as she rubbed away a small line of blood from her mouth.

After re-lowering his hand from swatting Bronack, the Living Flame immediately re-thrust his other hand out to make contact with the crimson SH4's right sidekick as he came rushing in from the side and tried to collide his attack with the God's hip. Realising he had been stopped, the Fused Hybrid backflipped away whilst firing off a Big Bang Attack towards his opponent, though after merely flashing his eyes a brighter yellow than previously, Solaris willed a hole in reality right in front of him, consuming the energy blast and causing it to disappear. Then, with a second flash of his eyes, the blast reappeared from another hole at a different point in the sky, where it flew out and ended up colliding with Cobran just as he managed to raise his guard.

Xiriko:"You alright?!"

Cobran:"Yeah…just a few burns…!" he growled as he blew the smoke off his arm.

Dracton:"We need a new angle!" he exclaimed to his comrades before managing to deflect a barrage of oncoming KI blasts.

Brikon:"A SIMULTANEOUS ATTACK MAY THROW HIM OFF GUARD!" he bellowed in his mighty voice as he descended alongside the machine.

Dracton:"I'll draw his attention, you get ready to strike!" he ordered before the two made a charge for the God.

After channelling one of his trademark green KI blasts in his right hand, the Ultimate Legendary Hybrid tossed the energy ball towards the Sun God, who merely raised his left arm and used his rocky gauntlet to block the attack. The smoke leftover by the attack temporarily blinded Solaris, thought it quickly cleared away when Dracton came rushing through it and attempted to land a spinning right roundhouse kick to the deity's neck, only for the Eternal Flame to vanish from sight with blinding speed, and reappear directly behind the Eirianrobotto God just as he finished his failed strike.

The Sun God then swung his humungous right arm above his head, right before he brought it downwards to crush the robotic Mangham, only for the machine to catch the strike at the last minute before using all his might to keep it at bay. Whilst the robot was busy holding back the deity's powerful strike, Brikon rushed around far above Solaris, and after channelling one of his Eraser Cannon's into each of his hands, Abukara began a full-scale charge directly downwards to meet the Eternal Flame. When he was mere seconds away from impact, the ULH swung his hands behind his head ready to bring down against his opponent, who noticed the hybrid at the last moment and raised his left arm to defend himself whilst keeping his other hand firmly pressed against the machine.

Despite his efforts, the moment Brikon slammed his fists, and subsequently his two KI blasts, into the godly being's gauntlet, the force said attacks unleashed completely shattered the entire rocky exterior around his arm, causing the God to wail in pain the likes of which shook the entire continent with how loud it grew, whilst withdrawing his strike from the Eirianrobotto God. Despite his arm now being merely skeletal with no outer exterior to protect it, the Eternal Flame still managed to use it to punch Abukara out of the sky, across the landscape, and then drive him into the ground, ploughing him through several buildings and leaving him at the bottom of a humungous crater.

Whilst he was in the process of retracting his fist from the floor, Solaris could do nothing but watch as Cobran and Harishin landed on his other gauntlet-the King at the end that would have been his wrist, whilst the former puppet stopped at the spot that would've been his elbow-right before the two began sprint to the opposite end they started, all the whilst dancing around the godly being's gauntlet and slashing at it with their KI weapons, eventually meeting in the middle where they simultaneously leapt into the air and fired a KI blast at the spot they met, there mere contact between the two causing the Sun God's gauntlet to literally crumble off his other skeletal arm.

With another wail of pain of similar magnitude to the last, the Eternal Flames' eyes flashed a brighter yellow than previously once more, creating two portals alongside him, right before he thrust his fists through each, and they then re-appeared through two different portals across the sky and struck both hybrids with enough force to send them flying in opposite directions. However, before they could fly any further outside the city limits, Solaris raised his hands to the sky, and willed two humungous beams of light to race down from the skies, collide with each of the Freedom Fighters bodies, and carry them straight down to the city below, where they were luckily saved from a crash by both Sonic and Shadow.

During the time in which the godly entity was busy summoning beams of KI to rain down from the sky and devastate the world below him, Xiriko and Alician managed to sneak around behind and above their foe, the latter's right arm gripped firmly by both of the former's, right before the Mangham preformed the trademark Dragon Throw technique, and span Bronack around him several times so that she could build up momentum before he let go of her and launched her flying towards the Sun God. With the strength at which the Fused Hybrid launched his comrade, the Kikari Goddess had more than enough momentum to make her Purging Fist strike powerful enough to shatter the 6 pieces attached to his back once she made contact.

Another wail escaped the deity and this time he went beyond berserk, throwing his arms out to his sides and unleashing a mighty cry of rage as hundreds upon thousands of beams and blasts of KI rained down from the sky and blasted out of his body all across the landscape. Luckily, the city was saved from harm thanks to Rexler, who managed to raise his shield large enough to cover Soleanna and kept it up thanks to the assistance of his comrades, though he could not protect the entire Planet as the Eternal Flame ravaged Mobius with his rage.

Xiriko:"SOLARIS!" he exclaimed as he teleported above the deity, catching his attention and temporarily halting his assault.

"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP TANTRUMING LIKE A CHILD AND COME FACE ME?!"

The crimson SH4 then flared his aura once more and began charging head first for the Eternal Flame, as he re-focused his efforts from ravaging the Planet to killing the approaching Freedom Fighter, with the godly entity firing off every single trick he had. Beams of KI burst out from both the sky and his body, blasts of KI fired out from his core, tears in reality appeared at multiple points across the sky at once and unleashed Solaris' fist every time he punched through it, and yet Xiriko managed to avoid, deflect, and sometimes even ride/sprint down these attacks, getting closer and closer to reaching his target.

"FEEL MY WARRIOR'S PRIDE!" he exclaimed as he raised his left hand ready to strike.

After weaving around attack after attack, dodging blasts the likes of which could wipe out Planets over and over again, the Mangham finally closed the distance between himself and the godly entity, and slammed his left fist straight into the crystallised area of the God's chest, instantly shattering it to pieces due to the sheer force the punch unleashed. Following this, the Fused Hybrid leapt up and struck the Eternal Flame's false constructed face with his opposite hand, not breaking it though cracking it severally. Using that same hand that cracked the being's skull, the Mangham began to push against the Sun God's body with all his might, and slowly but surely, began to push Solaris' gargantuan and insanely heavy body across the skies.

A comparable feat would be having to move a Planet, and due to the weight being distributed amongst a slightly smaller being, it was safe to say Xiriko was putting in a decent amount of effort, the veins of his arm absolutely bulging as the God's body began to pick up speed when being carried across the skies. Eventually, the two reached the Soleannan seaside, and with one mighty push, the crimson SH4 launched Solaris crashing down into the ocean below, the mere contact between the water and the humungous deity creating a splash the size of a large city, right before the humungous waves created by said splash helped consume the Eternal Flames body into its grasp.

The Sun God sank deeper and deeper into the ocean for a few moments, eventually regaining control of himself after the disorientation he suffered from his previous injuries, and slowly began to move his body to exit the water. However, before he even had a chance to get clos to the surface, Xiriko came crashing down into the ocean from above, instantly closed the distance between himself and Solaris, and then proceeded to pummel the deity's body with hundreds of high-powered punches, each and every strike forcing the Eternal Flame's body deeper and deeper into the ocean whilst unleashing shockwave after shockwave that created ripples and whirlpools all throughout the ocean.

"TAKE THIS!" he exclaimed as he pulled his right fist back, and then thrust it forward multiple times faster than the speed of light.

Said light speed punch impacted the godly being's skull and finally shattered it, removing the last crystallised/rocky portion of his skeletal body, right before the aftereffect of the punch took affect and consumed the Sun God into a humungous crimson dome-like explosion that covered the sea for miles and miles, unleashing enough power at its core to wipe out galaxies over and over again, and even partially shook reality due to the opponent it was used against.

* * *

Once the dome began to settle and the oceans calmed once more, the Fused Hybrid arose from the sea and halted himself in the air, dispersing his Kaio-Ken power yet remaining in his SH4 state, as the rest of his comrades, including the ground team, joined him in the air and stared down at the spot they had witnessed a God die.

Xiriko:"Well…that was annoying…yet cathartic"

Harikan:"At least it's over now"

Suddenly, the entire Planet began to shake from some godly presence, and as the group turned their attention to the waters below them, they witnessed a golden light begin to shine from the deepest depths of the ocean, and slowly begin to grow as the outline of a figure drew closer to the surface. Eventually, that same figure burst out of the water, and revealed itself to be the one and only Solaris, now a seemingly skeletal, hawk-like spirit due to the loss of his crystallised armour and light shells, exposing his body. His arms were crossed over one another, though he soon cast them out to his sides as a set of wings made up of 5 segments shaped like blades extended and stretched out from his back, all the while his body colour shifted from see through like glass to fully golden.

Mephilisa:"HE SURVIVED?!"

Brikon:"AND HE GOT EVEN STRONGER!"

Cobran:"How the hell are we supposed to kill this thing?!"

Harishin:"If I recall correctly, Mephiles said something about Solaris' consciousness being connected to that red core at his centre. If we destroy that, I'm sure that will end Solaris!"

Xiriko:"Get me an opening! I'll finish this God once and for all!"

All:"RIGHT!" they exclaimed, before they all simultaneously took off towards the godly entity.

The 3 hedgehogs rushed around behind the Sun God, and after channelling all of their KI and Chaos Energy into their hands, they thrust their hands forward and exclaimed "CHAOS SPEAR!" before they each began to fire off their own uniquely coloured energy spears all up and down the deity's back and wings. At the irritation he felt from their constant attacks, the godly being attempted to spin around and swat the 3 Super Warriors away with his right hand, only for Brikon to swoop in and catch his gargantuan arm with both hands, and proceeded to bear hug said appendage in order to keep it in place and prevent his comrades from being harmed.

In order to catch the groups attention and draw some away from him, Solaris connected his 3 fingers together on his right hand and fired off a single, thin beam of purple KI into the distance, said beam aimed directly for some mountain ranges a few islands over where multiple natives had stationed their homes. Unfortunately, many miles before the beam could even cross said islands, Rexler appeared before the humungous beam and charged up his shield once more, right before he ascended to his own Super Hybrid State in order to give him the power to maintain the shield and keep the attack at bay.

Mimicking their Mobian comrades, John, Gracie and Vincent rushed around above the Eternal Flame, and after gathering their KI into a single point between their hands, the 3 comrades thrust their hands forward whilst exclaiming "KAMEHAMEHA!" and fired fourth 3 beams of blue KI that combined into one massive beam and then collided with what would've been the God's head should he have had one, and slightly pushed his body downwards for a moment without harming him very seriously. Realising the same predicament as before had now arose, Solaris pulled his free hand back ready to swing upwards and catch the 3 hybrids, only for his arm to be stopped at the last second when Xanaks came front-flipping down from above and slammed his sword into the deity's arm, halting it.

Another beam of KI was released from his trapped arm, this one aimed for a city far off in the distance, and yet again it didn't reach its target when this time Harikan appeared before the beam and stopped it with his own Masenko energy blast. Whilst he was momentarily defenceless, Dracton and Alician teleported a little below the gargantuan god and fired fourth their own Godly energy blasts, with the machine unleashing his Light Grenade whilst the Kikari fired off her own Grand Smasher, both KI balls aimed for the deity's core, and both stopped by the beams of KI fired from said core, and yet the two deity's never faltered and continued to apply more KI into their attacks to prolong the struggle and force the Sun God to use more energy.

Seemingly trapped and forced onto the defensive, the Eternal Flame realised he needed to move out of the trap he was currently stuck in in order to win this battle, and so prepared to move his body out of the way with a Chaos Control. However, just as he was about to make the necessary movement, he found he had been trapped in place, surrounded by a mysterious bright red aura. As he looked around the skies to find what was keeping him in place, he found none other than Mephilisa, her hands extended with her infamous red aura surrounding her hands, and looking like her body was constantly on the point of collapse due to pushing her every limit to keep the deity in place.

Despite her hold on him, Solaris still had a slight semblance of movement due to receiving no injuries, and so slowly began to spread his wings whilst charging a bright purple blast at the end of each of his bladed segments. Unfortunately for the Sun God, just as he was ready to fire, two beams of light raced past his wings and sliced them apart, said lights transforming into figures after their work was done and revealing themselves to be Harishin and Cobran. As the remains of his wings fell to the waters below like shards of glass, the Eternal Flame was forced to take two beams of KI directly to the back, each courtesy of the bladed warriors that had taken his wings and gave everything they had to ensure he was so thrown off he was incapable of doing anything.

And then, as the final nail in the coffin, the Eternal Flame heard a figure exclaim "KAIO-KEN TIMES 50!" before a bright red aura exploded in the air just a few miles ahead of him. As he looked closer, the gigantic God discovered this now bright red auraed figure was none other than Xiriko, and now he wasn't just enwrapped in the hold of the Kaio-Ken, but his right fist now radiated with a golden glow comparable and even outclassing that on his own body. After one final clench and tightening of his fist to prepare him for his next strike, the Mangham took off across the landscape at speeds near invisible except to the Sun God himself, and closed the distance between himself and the deity's core as all of his comrades kept him in place.

Xiriko:"EAT DRAGON FIST YOU UNHOLY MONSTER!"

With those words, the crimson SH4 slammed his fist into Solaris' core, and after a few tiny cracks were created around the point his fist made contact, the Eternal Flames' entire skeletal figure was shattered like it was made of glass as a humungous golden KI dragon exploded from the Fused Hybris fist and carried the Sun God's consciousness out of his broken body and into the skies above. The power of the enormous dragon made quick work of the core, cracking and breaking it apart further it its humungous mouth before the consciousness was swallowed and overwhelmed by the power at the KI dragon's central being. Experiencing this intense pain from within the broken shell of Solaris' core, was the one and only Mephiles, slowly being reduced to nothing along with his other half.

Mephiles:"NO! I HAD FINALLY REMERGED! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY FINAL TRIUMPH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That was the final scream made by Mephiles the Dark, before the combined deity's Dragon Fist destroyed his body from both the cellular and spiritual level, annihilating both him and the essence of Iblis and therefore ending Solaris' existence then and there. Like the Big Bang Kamehameha had done so with Garianga before it, the Dragon carried whatever could be left of the crystallised hedgehog and his other entity, but instead of throwing them into space, it ironically drove its body and the remains of both the eternal darkness and eternal flame into the core of the sun.

* * *

As the dust began to settle, the Freedom Fighters reunited in the air and shared a celebratory simultaneous fist bump before powering down once more. Despite knowing the battle wasn't quite over, the heroes couldn't help but share a moment of celebration between themselves before they had to prepare for what came next. Said celebrations ended quite quickly, as two beams of bright red and purple KI erupted from the centre of the city and rocketed into the skies above, catching the groups attention and prompting all of them to take their fighting stance in preparation for the upcoming battle.

From the bottom of these two beams rose two figures, and after arriving at the same altitude in the air as their opponents, the two beams slowly began to condense themselves until the two figures at their centre became shining beings of red and purple colour. Then, after both figures tensed their body ever so slightly, the cocoons of light surrounding their bodies broke off piece by piece like they were comprised of mystical rocks, and once all the light had been removed from their person, the two figures were revealed to be none other than Kilutro and Garo Kan, each in their own Godly states.

To say Kilutro wasn't the spitting image of his father was an understatement, as his transformation had moulded his body to be near identical to that of Jenosaido. Same markings, same tattoos, same monstrous feet, same grey dyed tipped quills, almost everything was the same barring a few exceptions. Due to his previous quill style, his new much longer ones grew out from both the side of his head and the back rather than just the back, and his mohawk was now the same grey colour, with his one longer bang on the left side of his face becoming grey also. His skin had retained its bright red colour instead of the grey his father had, and whilst he had increased in height and build, he was nowhere near the giant his father or even the Legendary Super Hybrid were.

Like all his transformations, Garo had undergone another wardrobe change, with his trousers now dark grey and black ringed with attached plain black boots and cloth wrapped around his waist that stretched to his ankles like a trench coat, his jacket now resembling a dark grey and black edged Metamoran Fusion jacket, and upon his wrists a pair of black gauntlets stretching from his knuckles to his elbows.

His skin had turned a dark purple, with his abs and line leading to his neck completely black just like his muzzle, whilst the same black markings/tattoos on his brother's arm imprinted themselves on his own, with a thin ring around his bicep having a line extend down the centre of his arm and connect to the black patch of his arm. His quills remained short like in his previous form, reaching down to his waist, though were black with purple dyed tips instead, just as his tentacle of hair stretching from his head had turned black as well. His eyes had retained their black sclera's and red irises, along with the two black lines that crossed each of his eye lids and face.

Garo:"Greeting's, Freedom Fighters!"

Kilutro:"It's been far too long!"

Xiriko:"Well, well! If it isn't Jenosaido's boys! Here to fail at making your daddy proud?" he bellowed as he stepped out ahead of his comrades.

Kilutro:"You'll soon regret your words, Hybrid"

Garo:"And you'll soon know your place under our foot"

Xiriko:"You know, that would've been more intimidating if you two weren't the sons of an actually threatening God who could wipe out the entire Universe when he's finally released. So, from my point of view, you two just seem like a couple of brats trying to win their fathers attention when he **clearly** doesn't love you. I mean, for crying out loud! He replaced you with bloody Chaos-damn illusions instead of just reviving you! Illusions! What more do I need to say?"

Kilutro:"SILENCE YOU WELP! YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING ONCE WE'RE THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Garo:"Indeed, for we have the tool to take us to the level beyond our father and become the **one** **_true_** Omega God of this Multiverse"

Kilutro:"Not even the Great Overseer would be able to stand up to our might"

Xiriko:"Is that so? Well, come on then! I want to see this power for myself!" he exclaimed as he re-took his fighting stance and powered up to his SH4 Form once again.

However, right as the battle was about to commence, a white aura overtook the combined deity, right before he slowly split apart into two figures as the aura dispersed and left behind Hariko and Xiro, neither truly hurt but incredibly tired.

Hariko:"Uh oh…"

Xiro:"Not good…"

Just then, the two Hybrids seemingly collapsed in the air whilst remaining conscious, though were luckily saved just in time thanks to Dracton and Cobran respectively, who kept their comrades supported as they regained their bearings.

Mephilisa:"You transformed back already?"

Vincent:"Could've sworn you still had a little longer left in your fusion"

Hariko:"Seems the extended use of the Kaio-Ken at such high levels wore us out too much…probably didn't help that we pushed it to times 50 when dealing with Solaris…"

Xiro:"We're drained…we'll need a Kusudama to restore our strength, but even then we'll have to wait at least 10 minutes to be able to fuse again!"

Harishin:"Get them to cover! Give them those restoration medicine balls and keep them guarded until they can fuse again!" he ordered as he stepped ahead of his new family.

Brikon:"We'll keep these two occupied!" he added as he joined his comrade.

Xiro:"Think the two of you can handle them until we can re-fuse?"

Brikon:"Don't worry…" he reassured as he ascended to his Ultimate Legendary Hybrid Form.

Harishin:"…we've got this!" he added as he transformed into his Super Hybrid Deity State.

Upon their orders, the Freedom Fighters began their descent to the outskirts of the city to protect their exhausted heavy-hitters, whilst the two reformed villains floated closer to the two sons of Omega Gods and took their fighting stances.

Kilutro:"It would seem we have some challengers, brother!"

Garo:"Indeed. Perfect subjects to test the extent of our new Godly states!"

Harishin:"So, which God would you like, my friend?"

Brikon:"I'll take Kilutro. Heard Jenosaido was quite a powerhouse, let's see if his spitting image holds up!"

Harishin:"Very well, the purple Kanarian is mine!"

There was a momentary silence between both sides as they awaited one another to make the first move, and said silence was broken by Abukara's trademark insane laugh, right as he charged forward, wrapped his arms around the red Kan's body, and carried him flying across the city at speeds of Mach 8. With his brother now occupied with his own battle, the purple Kan turned his sights to the foe stood before him, and after channelling his KI into his right palm, thrust said hand forward and fired off a beam of purple energy, one which the fake Mangham stopped using his left hand in an open palm block before crushing the attack into nothing.

* * *

Across the city, the ULH and Super Monsuta were locked in a mighty skirmish, both combatants throwing and clashing as many punches and kicks as the two could muster, each attack delivered with the intent of knocking their opponent into the afterlife, though always ended up either blocked or collided with another bout of equal calibre. Eventually, the two warriors disappeared, and were followed by a spontaneous set of shockwaves across the skies of Soleanna that shook both the city and country to its core. At the centre of these shockwaves, the two foes would sometimes appear, succeeding in landing a blow to the other and launch them flying in the distance, right before teleporting away and suffering the same fate a moment later.

Before long, their bout was brought to an end, as with one mighty swing of his right leg to collide with his enemy's chest, Kilutro launched his opponent flying higher into the air, flared up his aura and KI to enhance his speed, pursued and caught up to Brikon as he managed to halt himself in the air, and began assaulting the giant with hundreds of powerful and precise punches and kicks. After striking Abukara's body for a full minute with attacks that could bring half the Planet to its knees, Kan clasped his massive hands above his head, and then swung them to down to collide against his enemy's head, launching the reformed villain straight down toward the centre of the city where he crashed right next to the fountain and created a crater with his collision.

The giant didn't stay down for long though, and as his enemy charged down to attack him, he leapt into the air and sent the Kanarian flying back where he came with a powerful left hook to the face, the power of which unleashed a shockwave that levelled the area. Across from the crash site, there stood both Harishin and Garo just a few feet away from one another, their auras dancing around their bodies and radiating enough power to make the entire continent shake and for the city to come closer and closer to the verge of collapse. As pieces of the ground literally began to be ripped from their place and the small buildings of the city slowly began to collapse around the two combatants, they each charged forward and met in a blinding flash of light.

The light quickly vanished, revealing the SHD pressing his left fist firmly into the Super Akuman's forearm, the pressure at which the two battled one another spreading cracks throughout the floor beneath their standing points. Eventually, the two warriors broke off from one another, and began a bout for bout skirmish in which the two took turns to throw a strike at their opponent, only for their foe to avoid said strike, at the same time the two combatants spiralled around one another around the remains of the fountain square as they constantly attempted to find a new angle to attack from.

After a lengthy struggle, Kan managed to launch his foe skidding across the ground with a left sidekick to the cross-block guard, though after dragging his heels into the ground to bring himself to a halt, the fake Mangham charged right back with his aura even stronger than previously and landed a powerful left sidekick to the jaw that would've broke any normal beings neck had it not been for the deity's unique bone structure. In response to this, the Akuman swung his own left fist out and collided it against the clone's jaw, forcing his head away and shaking the entire city with its pressure.

Despite such power, Harishin used the pain of his enemy's attack to fuel his power further, and after slamming his left foot into the floor with enough force to create a small dip in the street, the former puppet swung his own left fist around and collided it against Garo's jaw, forcing a drop of blood from his nose. The two combatants then began to go back and fourth between each other with these single yet immensely strong strikes that brought Soleanna closer and closer to the brink of destruction, with each landing attack causing more and more buildings to be reduced to rubble as the Planet itself shook more and more.

After coming right back with a right hook to the cheek, Kan was dealt a right elbow strike to the ribs that would've forced up blood had he have had a mouth, prompting him to retaliate with a left elbow strike across the fake Mangham's cheek the forced his head away, though this blow didn't keep the SHD down for long though, as he quickly shot his right fist forward and struck his foe in the stomach with enough power to force the air from his lungs, though didn't stop the Super Akuman from swinging his left leg out in a roundhouse kick that he slammed into his fellow deity's cheek, right before the clone retaliated with a right roundhouse kick of his own to his foes neck.

Following this, Harishin retracted his leg and then thrust it forwards once more in a sidekick, at the same time Garo thrust his own left fist forward and collided it against his enemy's attack, the impact unleashing a small shockwave that shook the area. The two warriors then span around one another, as the clone swung his left leg out in a roundhouse kick and collided it against the Kanarian's right open palm block, again unleashing a shockwave on impact. After one final spin around each other, the two warriors flicked their right legs out in roundhouse kicks that collided against one another, and the force at which the two hit was enough to unleash a small shockwave explosion of white energy.

From this explosion, the two deities rocketed into the air, constantly firing off multiple KI blasts towards their opponent that never reached their target due to each blast colliding into one another and cancelling any chance of reaching its initial victim in multiple explosions of light. Amidst these numerous explosions, a lone, humungous figure weaved his wave through the airborne battleground and landed safely on his feet, kicking up a small cloud of dust that cleared away upon the warrior flaring his aura, revealing himself as Brikon, who looked to the sky and watched as Kilutro mirrored his actions and began descending through the explosions in an attempt to reach his enemy.

However, just as the gap was closed between the two, Abukara jumped higher into the air and headbutted Kan to knock him off course and leave him disoriented. Then, after placing his gargantuan left hand on the ground, the ULH span on the spot and preformed a break dance kick with his left leg, colliding his attack into his foes spine and launching the Super Monsuta spiralling across the city before finally colliding with a small building and bringing the entire thing down atop him. The literal moment the Kanarian pried himself free from the rubble, his opponent came charging through the devastation, ripping through broken concrete like it was made of glass, and with one swift right front kick to the chest, the giant sent his foe rocketing into the skies above.

Then, after channelling KI into his right hand that was drawn back by his ribs, a bright green ball of KI appeared in the space between Brikon's hand, and with one powerful throw, the blast was launched straight into the air and towards its target, Kilutro, who upon recovering from the previous attack with a quick front-flip in mid-flight, used his left hand to backhand the blast into the skies above where it exploded with enough force to wipe out several Planets at once. Just when Kan thought he was in the clear, he was immediately rushed by his humungous opponent, one of his trademark green KI blasts in his left hand, right before Abukara bawled said hand into a fist and slammed it into his enemy's body, unleashing the blasts Planet busting power throughout his system.

With this powerful KI still pumping through his left fist and now into his right, the ULH began pummelling his foe with supercharged punches capable of bringing about a Planet's destruction time and time again, each and every one leaving the Super Monsuta breathless and creating cracks through several parts of his bones. After a full minute of pure punching, the giant retracted both of his fists and drew his right hand back once more, right before he thrust it forward, grabbed the Kanarian's entire face with his gargantuan hand, and then began his descent to the floor at Mach 10 speeds before finally slamming the deity's body into a small island off the coast of Soleanna, bringing the entire structure down into the depths of the ocean as a result.

* * *

As the island crumbled apart and was swallowed up by the ocean, producing a massive splash the size of a mountain, two blindingly bright lights raced across the surface of the water, one bright red and one purple, and collided against one another before disappearing to reveal Harishin and Garo locked in a skirmish of punches and kicks the likes of which would've brought the Planet to devastation in mere seconds had the power not be contained to only impact their foes and merely shake the surrounding islands. Both combatants managed to land equally devastating blows to one another amidst said skirmish, and eventually disappeared from sight, as their skirmish intensified in speed and power to the point a series of shockwaves spontaneously began to erupt across the skies.

At such insane and nigh invisible speeds, the two deities could occasionally be seen for just a split second, either succeeding in landing a strike to their opponent, or clashing their attacks against one another in a brief struggle of strength. Eventually, the shockwaves and the skirmish ceased as Kan slung his left fist forward and collided it against the fake Mangham's jaw, disorienting him long enough to allow the Super Akuman to follow up with a right jab to the nose, a left hook downwards atop his enemy's head, an uppercut off the same hand directly underneath the chin, a left sidekick to the chest, another left cross to the cheek, a right knee strike to the abdomen, and a right elbow strike atop the SHD's head.

Then, to finish his assault, the Kanarian thrust both hands forward as a pink ball of energy appeared in the space between his palms, and upon exclaiming the words "VANISHING BEAM!" unleashed a humungous beam of pink KI against the clone that consumed him in its grasp and inflicted serious burns whilst carrying him across the skies. Of course, before Harishin could even think to allow such an attack to cause him serious harm, after the side of his GI shirt with a missing/glowing arm was incinerated off his body, he flared up his KI to form a protective barrier around his body, rocketed back through the beam despite the force at which it pushed against him, and upon exiting at the source of the blast, swung his left fist downwards and collided it against the Super Akuman's chest.

The force of the punch shook Kan's body and froze him in place, allowing for his enemy to swing his right fist up and slam it into the centre of his chest, right before the fake Mangham thrust his left leg out in a sidekick and collided it against his fellow deity's jaw, launching him flying into the distance. In mid-flight, Garo was given no chance to regain control of himself and mount a counter attack, as Harishin quickly caught back up to his opponent, and began assaulting the Kanarian with hundreds of punches and kicks as they continued to fly across the skies, each and every blow the clone dealt enough to shatter a Planet.

After taking nearly a thousand attacks, the Super Akuman decided he had endured enough torment, and thrust his right fist out to collide with his enemy's jaw, though with one swift teleport, the SHD appeared behind and slightly above his foe, prompting him to turn around and be dealt a left roundhouse kick to the neck. Said kick nearly broke the Kanarian's neck and left him wide open long enough for the clone to perform a full 360 spin, plant his left fist into his fellow deity's stomach, and then launch him rocketing into the skies above and out of the Planet's atmosphere before giving chase.

* * *

Upon exiting the thermosphere of Mobius, Garo managed to bring himself to a halt, and sidestepped to the left just in time as Harishin suddenly teleported before him and came charging in with a left sidekick. Once the kick had literally skimmed past his cheek, Kan thrust his right hand out to grab his enemy by his long spiky hair, and upon lifting him off his feet despite being in space, the son of an Omega God created a bright purple blast of KI in his left hand, and slammed it into the fake Mangham's stomach, where it was then absorbed into his body, right before powerful beams of purple energy erupted from different points of his body and made the former puppet feel like his body was being torn apart.

Whilst the SHD was having his body blasted from every point possible, the Super Akuman drew his free hand back and charged it with some of his dormant KI, right before he swung it down and smashed it against the clone's jaw, launching him back down towards the Planet and Soleanna, right as the Kanarian began to give chase. The literal second the clone re-entered Mobius' atmosphere, he was immediately rushed by the Kanarian, who proceeded to lay down Planet busting punch after punch, each of which was easily fired at over Mach 6 speeds, all the way from the mesosphere to the troposphere.

* * *

Upon entering the initial layer of the Planet's atmosphere, Kan temporarily withdrew his fists from battering his foe, channelled his KI to produce a black ball of KI energy around each of his fists, and then slammed both of his fists into the fake Mangham's chest, and then proceeded to carry him towards the Planet's surface at re-entry speeds, the KI attacks burning into the deity's chest on their accelerated fall to Mobius. Just as the two combatants were approaching ground level, the two KI blasts erupted in one massive explosion powerful enough to wipe out a galaxy and succeeded in completely incinerating Harishin's GI shirt and giving him 3rd degree burns across his chest, made worse when Garo rushed in and drop kicked his fellow deity in the chest.

The combined impact of the explosion and kick launched the clone crashing down towards Soleanna at impeccable speeds, eventually causing him to smack down in the middle of the nearby Tropical Jungle, his impact unleashing a humungous beam-shaped explosion into the skies that expanded out across the jungle and wiped it off the face of Mobius and shook the Planet at a sheer intensity it nearly broke apart, bringing a smile to the Kanarian's face from high in the skies as he watched the humungous beam explosion from afar and slowly began to fly closer.

Once the explosion subsided, the Super Akuman landed on the outskirts of the devastated jungle, awaiting a sign of his foes defeat amongst the massive cloud of smoke left over from his crash, though was given no such sign when the outline of a figure rocketed into the air at such an impeccable speed a gust of wind was kicked up behind him and blew away said cloud of smoke, and as the deity looked to the air to discover the identity of this figure, he was enraged to find the SHD, hands clawed and drawn back down by his left hip, hovering high in the sky above his fellow God, and after channelling his KI for several moments, a bright red ball of KI appeared in the space between his hands ready to be unleashed.

Harishin:"DIVINE KAMEHAMEHA!" he bellowed as he thrust his hands forward and unleashed a galaxy destroying 80 foot tall beam against his enemy.

Garo:"VANISHING BALL!" he roared in response as he raised his right hand to the sky, created a bright pink and electrified ball of energy above his palm, and tossed it into the air as it increased in size and became 50 foot tall and wide.

In a clash that shook the galaxy, the energy beam and blast collided together at the halfway point between the two combatants, unleashing a shockwave with their collision that levelled the landscape, sunk nearby islands, and caused the ocean to begin creating tidal waves. As their beam struggle intensified, huge chunks of the ground began to be ripped from their place and hover into the air, right before the powerful energy produced from the struggle caused said chunks to break apart from the size of a city to the size of a sand particle, and then be destroyed.

* * *

A small distance away from the struggle, amidst the ancient ruins of Kingdom Valley in which the water levels rose to create tidal wave walls protecting said ancient structures, two large figures were seen sprinting across these massive waves, occasionally firing off a KI blast at their opponent, or leaping across the massive gap to clash in a quick skirmish before landing back on one of the waves and resuming their run. These two massive warriors were of course Brikon and Kilutro, the latter of whom attempted to leap across to the other wave wall and attack his foe, only for the former to instead fire off another of his trademark green KI blasts before dropping down to one of the floating platforms.

With godly reflexes whilst in mid-air, the Super Monsuta span on the spot, swung his left arm out to backhand the blast, collided said blast against his cross-block guard, and then used his left arm to launch the attack flying into the distance where it collided with and annihilated one of the platforms protruding from one of the massive tidal wave walls, right before he used another one of those platforms to launch his body towards his opponent and land on the same floating platform as the ULH. After staring each other down for several moments, the two combatants slowly stood up out of their fighting stances, and began a slow march towards the other, their power levels and auras slowly growing stronger as they did so to the point the marble beneath their feet was ready to break.

And break it did, when the two warriors launched their bodies forward at such a velocity the very ground beneath their feet literally crumbled away and fell to the waters below, as the two combatants collided their right forearm against one another and began a brief struggle for power before the KI built up between them forced them to back away from each other. Following this, Abukara immediately thrust his humungous right fist forward and collided it against his enemy's face, forcing him backwards from pain temporarily, right before Kan leapt slightly higher into the air and came down to headbutt his opponent, the pain from which disoriented him and caused him to stumble backwards uncontrollably.

Whilst the giant attempted to regain his composure, the Kanarian used his moment of vulnerability to his advantage and rushed forward before proceeding to tackle his massive foe across the area, travelling at such a speed his aura created a speed cone around their bodies as he ploughed through structure after structure to inflict as much pain on his enemy as possible. Eventually, the Super Monsuta came to a halt atop another floating platform, where he slammed the ULH back first into the ground with enough force to both create a small crater and bounce his enemy's body off the floor, right before Garo grabbed his enemy by his long mane of hair and began continuously slamming Brikon into the floor in front and behind him over and over again.

Eventually, the giant's numerous impacts shattered another platform, causing him to begin freefalling towards the waters below, though not before the Kanarian rushed down underneath him, and thrust both his legs forward into the reformed villain's chest to launch him back up through the air. Upon ploughing through yet another platform, though not completely destroying this one, high up through the tidal wave wall, Abukara was immediately struck with a left jab to the jaw after his enemy teleported in front of him, right before Kan swiftly followed his first attack with a right knee strike to the stomach, followed by a left roundhouse to the neck.

Then, after swinging both his hands behind his head and clasping them together, Kilutro brought his combined fists down against his foes body, launching him rocketing down towards the aquatic ground below, right before he channelled his KI to produce a small aura around his right elbow, and began charging towards Brikon with the intent of dealing him an elbow strike to the chest. Said strike did connect with the giant after he managed to safely land atop another platform, though did little more than slowly push him across the ground, as the former villain channelled his KI to produce one of his trademark KI blasts on his chest that erupted on contact with the Kanarian's attack, forcing him to back off as a result as he attempted to soothe his burning wound as fast as possible.

Whilst he was preoccupied trying to ensure he could still use his arm, Kan left himself wide open to be dealt a powerful left punch to the stomach that forced the air from his lungs, followed by a right uppercut that launched the son of a deity into the air before Abukara rushed after him and began pummelling his body with superpowered punches. After over 30 punches, the ULH retracted his fists, leapt higher into the air above his opponent, and slammed his own two feet into the Super Monsuta's chest, forcing him to collide against the ground and create cracks throughout the platforms structure without causing it to fully collapse.

Upon standing off of his opponent, the former monster reached down with his right hand and grabbed his foe by the neck, right before he slowly picked the actual monster up off the ground and began tightening his grip to strangle his enemy with all the strength he could muster. Then, after spinning around at a near invisible speed, Abukara tossed his foe rocketing into the skies above at speeds of Mach 10, right before he channelled his energy to produce his Eraser Cannon technique in his free hand before firing it off in pursuit of Kan.

* * *

Due to the force at which he had been thrown, Kilutro wound up exiting the very edge of Mobius' atmosphere, and would've come back down had Brikon's attack not collide with his body in a Planet busting explosion that launched him further into the stars. Luckily, with his godly reflexes, the Super Monsuta was able to grab hold of a stray meteorite floating off the surface of the moon, and steady himself atop it, right before he was forced to backhand another incoming Eraser Cannon courtesy of the ULH, the explosion of which-taking place several hundred miles away from him whilst powerful enough to wipe out several galaxies but was contained-gave off a shockwave that launched the meteorite towards Mobius' surface with the son of a God riding atop it.

* * *

Back on the surface, Brikon watched as a small glimmer of light re-entered the Planet's atmosphere, and upon sensing his enemy's energy within said light, flared up his aura and began his charge into the skies to meet Kilutro on his approach.

* * *

Now back in Mobius' airspace, Kan pushed his body off of the meteorite he had previously rose atop, the mere action of which caused it to shatter apart and raised both his fists in preparation to strike as he rocketed towards both the Planet's surface and the approaching Abukara with a re-entry cone around his body due to the velocity at which he was travelling. The moment the distance between the two warriors was closed, the Kanarian collided his fists against the giant's stomach, the collision of which unleashed a Planet shattering shockwave before the son of a God began pushing the reformed villain towards the ground at an insane speed, burning his skin with the re-entry cone around his body.

Summoning his inner strength to fight against the serious burning wounds he was receiving up and down his body, Abukara crossed his arms in front of him in a cross block and then swung them apart to break free from his foes hold, right before he slammed his left fist into Kan's body and launched him flying across the skies with no control over his body, and then flared up his aura with a mighty roar before giving chase. In mid-air, the two massive warriors met in a powerful skirmish that shook the Planet below them, though ended fairly quickly when the Super Monsuta managed to gain an advantage with a swift and disorienting right uppercut to his foes jaw, right before he teleported behind his opponent and slammed a left sidekick into the ULH's back, and used his kick to begin pushing his enemy towards the ground at speeds of Mach 9, growing closer and closer to reaching Wave Ocean back on Soleanna.

However, Brikon's ever-present rage put him in no mood to be slammed face-first into the ground, and so after spinning around and grabbing his opponents leg, the reformed villain swung Kilutro around so that he was underneath his gargantuan body and prepared for the inevitable collision with the upcoming rock formation. The two combatants burst straight through the mountain like formation, splitting it in two and causing a massive explosion to erupt from its new centre, right before 3 separate dust explosions burst fourth from the ground in one single line, and ended as the two monsters emerged from the floor locked in a struggle.

After they had ploughed through yet another rock formation, the ULH managed to overpower his foe, and after grabbing his enemy's entire face using his right hand once again, the reformed villain slammed the Super Monsuta's body into the floor multiple times in mid-flight, each time ensuring he grinded his opponent across the ground to inflict extra pain. Of course, his assault didn't last forever, as Kilutro eventually managed to regain enough of his composure to tighten his fists, sharpening the extra appendages sprouting from the back of each of his hands in the process, and stab each of his claws into Brikon's arm, shocking him enough to release his enemy, right before they both slammed their feet into the ground and grinded themselves to a halt, right back in the city centre.

A quick stare down ensued between the two combatants, right before Abukara launched his right arm back, created yet another Eraser Cannon in his hand, and then tossed its Planet destroying power directly towards Kan, who kept his tightened fists and sharpened claws poised to strike. Then, just as the KI blast was about to collide with his chest, the Kanarian swung both his arms inwards, stabbed his two talons into the EC, and continued to apply pressure until the energy attack combusted in on itself, reduced to a mere puff of smoke on his chest that he quickly did away with using a burst of KI, allowing him to stare down the giant once more, right as the clone came skidding to a halt back to back with his comrade, and the other Kanarian hovered down a short distance away.

It seemed the battle between these 4 titans was about ready to commence with round 2, both sides preparing themselves to charge forward into battle once again, but all were interrupted by a set of multiple shockwaves from the edge of the city, all of which were produced from an ominous white bubble of light, at the centre of which was a lone figure. This same figure then leapt from his light prison, across the city, and landed just a few meters away from the 4 combatants atop the somehow still standing water fountain. It was at that point, now that he was closer and the light around his body had broken off like glass, was this figure revealed as the one and only Xiriko, the Fused Hybrid returned to finish the Battle of Hell.

* * *

 **The Fused Hybrid has returned! Xiriko, the Fused Warrior comprised of Hariko and Xiro Mangham, has come back to finish the Battle of Hell! Having defeated both his old foe, Garianga, and the revived Solaris, only two foes are left for the Mangham to deal with; the sons of the Omega Gods, Kilutro and Garo Kan. Just what do these two Kanarian's have in stall for our Fused Hero? Will Xiriko be able to stand up to the combined might of the children born from the most powerful Gods in the Universe? And what have the villians got planned for the use of Lucifer's Halo? Find out in the next Chapter, the finale of the Battle of Hell Arc, in Mobius Z: War on Gods!**


	14. Battle of Hell! Part 4

**December 28th, Soleanna…**

…atop the fountain of the city centre, the Fused Hybrid looked down upon his two foes with a mighty stare, one that would strike fear in the hearts of most villains that came face-to-face with his Universal Power. Realising that the Mangham would soon become their next opponent, the two Kans turned their attention away from Abukara and the fake Mangham and towards the combined deity standing above them allowing for the two newest members of the Freedom Fighters to drop their guards, though remained in their transformed states.

Xiriko:"Thanks for stalling for me, guys. I'll take it from here" he boomed in his unified voice, as he front-flipped off the fountain, onto the pavement, and began strolling towards his two opponents.

Brikon:"SURE YOU DON'T WANT US AROUND TO HAVE AN EASIER TIME PUMMELING THESE SCRAWNY PUNKS?" he questioned in his constantly powerful voice.

Xiriko:"Trust me; I can handle the whiny children of a God"

Harishin:"Hmhm, as you wish" he remarked, as both he and Brikon powered down to their base forms, and disappeared as the fake Mangham used Instant Transmission.

Kilutro:"Ah! The Fused Hybrid has returned! Think you'll last long enough to take us on?" he asked as he and his brother strolled closer and stopped once side by side standing against the Mangham.

Xiriko:"Believe me, it won't take me long to deal with the two of you! I'll send you boys back to Hell where you can continue to disappoint your father for all eternity!"

Garo:"You talk big, Hybrid, but you won't be laughing once we unleash our true power!"

Kilutro:"You'll be begging for a swift and painless death when you come face to face with our combined might!"

Xiriko:"You two keep talking big trying to scare me, but you're just making me more and more excited to fight you both at your full power! The way in which you two keep bragging, you might actually pose a threat at this point! So why don't you quit stalling and let's see what you two have up your sleeve!"

Kilutro and Garo:"Don't say we didn't warn you…!" they growled/chuckled as their individual aura's flared to life around their bodies, and the two rose higher into the air until they hovered over the Clock Tower.

As if on cue, the Akuman stretched his right hand out to his right as his brother did the same with his left hand, right as Lucifer's Halo spontaneously appeared in the space between the two, and each of them grabbed one side of the ring before reality around them began to warp and quake in their presence. Even the Mangham was forced to raise his KI to stay on his feet, as he witnessed an ungodly and demonic aura radiate off the Halo and surround the two Kanarian's.

Seconds passed and it almost seemed like the Universe itself would be ripped apart by the Devil's Halo, right before the sons of Omega Gods were completely overtaken by a white light and became two figures of pure energy, and those two figures then slowly closed the distance between themselves whilst hovering slightly higher into the air, right before they were absorbed into one another's body along with the Halo, and were followed by a humungous explosion of light that consumed the entire Planet with its presence and very nearly tore another hole in reality.

* * *

When Xiriko was able to see once more, he looked back up to the now devastated Clock Tower and stared deep into the smoke surrounding it, searching for any sign of his opponents. Whilst he didn't find either Garo Kan's or Kilutro's energy, he did find a completely different energy, and one that was far more powerful than anything he had ever felt in his existence. This energy slowly descended from the smoke in the form of a single pure white figure, his arms outstretched to his sides as if he was displaying himself to the Universe, and the very second his feet made contact with the floor, the white aura surrounding him disappeared and revealed an entirely new figure.

Due to being one himself, it wasn't hard for the Fused Hybrid to deduce that the figure before him was a fusion of the two monsters', their appearances and energy interwoven with that of Lucifer's Halo to produce an incredibly powerful being. Said being's skin had mixed together the skin colours of his fusees to somehow create a bright pink, a pink found on the giant toenails of the Kanarian's massive black feet. The trousers and gauntlets of Garo Kan were worn by this Fused God, the latter of which was black around the wrist areas with retractable spikes like Kilutro, whilst the black markings that adorned both Kanarian's upper body and arms were imparted on this fused monster's body as well.

The black muzzle shared by the two brothers was also adorned by this figure, his nose the same pink as his skin whilst his eyes were the same black sclera'd and red irised ones found on both monsters, said eyes being shaped quite harsh and hardened just like Kilutro's whilst accompanied by the black line markings adorning Garo Kan's eyes. The figures tuff of tentacle hair producing from the top of his head and stretching backwards was identical to Garo Kan's and had a small bang on the left side like Kilutro had, though both were grey like the tips of the figures quills, which were also identical in size to Kilutro's quills despite being mostly black and shaped like Garo Kan's having only extended from the back of his head and not the sides as well.

"How does it feel, **Hybrid**? To be in the presence of a **real** _deity_? Thanks to the Devil's Halo, **I** have achieved power far beyond anything my _father_ could **dream** us to reach! I have exceeded him and become the **One True Omega God** of this **Multiverse**! The **One True God** of **_all reality_**! With this power, I shall **vanquish** your existence from this world, before I take my place as Ultimate Ruler of the Universe. So, says the Multiverse's only god, the first Fused **Monkuma** **n** , the **Destroyer** of **Mortals** and the **_entire_** **Multiverse** , the **Demon God** of the **Kanarian** race; **_Galutro Kan_**!" he bellowed in his unified voices to the masses of the Universe as his heavenly redish pink aura erupted around his body.

Xiriko:"Doesn't matter if you have Omega God status or not! I'm going to send you back to the depths of Hell and ensure you never return!" he exclaimed as he powered up all the way to his SH4 state.

Galutro Kan:"An amusing gest, and you believe you can best the definitive God with that Form?"

Xiriko:"Well, not exactly!"

Following this, the Mangham leapt into the air whilst slowly crossing his forearms over one another in front of his face and bawling his hands into fists, right before he threw his arms down by his hips and began screaming at the top of his voice as his energy began to sky-rocket. All of a sudden, his aura shifted from golden to bright blue, and soon his entire body followed suit and transformed the SH4 into nothing but a pure blue figure. As he continued to scream and raise his energy, the fused deity managed to catch a glimpse of his foe's body changing, with his once humungous quills slowly shrinking to the same state as his base form, whilst his hair and bangs grew out tremendously.

After a full minute of powering up and with one mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs, a devastating blue explosion of light erupted from the Mangham's being and rocketed into the skies above, shaking Mobius and even the entire Universe at a devastating rate that would've ripped them apart had the power not been contained and controlled. Despite the presence of power he stood against, Galutro did not flinch or raise his guard, only stared into the light awaiting his enemy to remerge. Before long, the light subsided, and left behind a pure blue being whose details could not be made out, though it wasn't long before cracks began to spread across his body, and pieces of the light broke off like magical rocks before disappearing and revealing Xiriko's new transformation.

The Mangham's fur was now a bright blue exactly like the Super Hybrid God and had even turned his arms that same colour whilst the colour of his chest had turned black, resulting in his furry muzzle also turning black whilst his nose was the same blue as his skin. His hair and bangs had remained the same length and shape, though had now turned bright blue whilst the tips of his bangs and quills were now black. His quills had shrunken from their previously humungous state yet retained their style, now only reaching his waist instead of his knees. The 'X' scar at the centre of his forehead was black and now accompanied by two single lines of the same colour across each of his eyes, which were revealed to have bright green irises upon opening.

"This is the Form that will send you to your grave!" he exclaimed in his unified voice, right as his aura grew even stronger with a simple tense of his body.

Galutro:"And just what is this transformation?"

Xiriko:"The combination of Hariko Mangham's Super Hybrid God with Xiro Mangham's Super Hybrid Titan. Super Hybrid God Titan would be too much of a mouthful, so I'll shorten it down to **Super Hybrid Godtan** "

Galutro:"Hmhmhm. Another ant crawls from the crevices of Mobius. No matter! You shall be vanquished from this world!"

With his words, Kan extended his right index and middle finger like he was forming a gun with his hand, and channelled enough of his KI to produce a bright glowing red and orange ball of energy at the end of his fingers that resembled a miniature Sun. That blast of KI quickly grew to be not so miniature as Galutro drew his arm back and readied his blast to be fired, causing the small fireball to spontaneously grow to be 10 feet tall and wide at the tip of his fingers whilst radiating enough contained power to wipe away a galaxy.

"TASTE MY GODLY BAKED SPHERE! DIE!" he exclaimed as he thrust his arm forward and pointed his fingers at his opponent, launching his technique fourth.

On its short approach to its opponent, the sun-like KI blast instantly grew to be 80 feet greater in height and width than previously, and the power it once contained nearly doubled as a result and was heading directly for the Mangham to experience. However, in a mere split second, Xiriko managed to swing his right leg up in the form of a roundhouse kick, collide his kick against the side of the Demon Crusher, and send it sky-rocketing off Mobius into the deepest depths of space, where it then exploded and appeared as nothing but a mere shooting star in the sky.

Xiriko:"Now, do you understand what you're up against, Mister Omega God?"

The Fused Hybrid then extended his right arm out and pointed his palm to face his opponent, right before he channelled his KI to produce an electrified blue ball of energy at the end of his palm that quickly grew in power and size to the point it could wipe out multiple Solar Systems despite only being the size of a beach ball.

"BIG BANG…BAKUHAT…!" he chanted as he pumped more and more KI into his attack, causing it to grow ever so slightly bigger as time passed on.

Just when the Fused Monkuman expected his foe to unleash his attack and prepared himself to either dodge or deflect it, he was caught off guard when his fellow deity suddenly disappeared from sight, his energy completely untraceable even to him. The Destroyer looked around himself several times in an attempt to find him, but to no avail, as it seemed the lower-class warrior had literally disappeared off the face of Mobius. However, a moment later, the Omega God was given a clear idea as to his opponent's location, when the Super Hybrid Godtan appeared directly in front of him, his attack now fully charged and aimed right for his enemy's chest.

Galutro:"What?!"

Xiriko:"SU!" he exclaimed as he unleashed his attack.

Upon its release, the BBB expanded out into a humungous 80-foot-tall beam of KI that enveloped Galutro into its grasp as it rocketed across the landscape, demolishing everything in its path with little remorse or control, before eventually the beam raced across the edge of the Planet and rocketed out into space where it increased in size even more and disappeared into the depths of the galaxy.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, the energy beam had left in its wake a humungous tracer of where it had travelled, a crater stretching for miles that had brought devastation in its wake the likes of which could possibly have not been seen for generations. At the start of this tracer, stood the Mangham himself, his arm still outstretched from his BBB but was slowly lowered as he witnessed Kan backflip out of the smoke leftover by his attack and stationed himself in the air above his foe.

Galutro:"Grrr…impressive. Perhaps you aren't a mere bug afterall! But alas, you have stained the true God with your pitiful technique! That is a sin worthy of death!"

The mouthless monster then raised his left arm ever so slightly so that his hand was in line with his head, and upon extending his index finger and pointing it towards the sky, he drew a small circle in the air with his finger and some red energy that leaked out of his palm. Just seconds later, a huge red circle around 10 feet tall and wide appeared just above the deity, and as he outstretched his arm and pointed his finger at the combined deity, he exclaimed "BLADES OF JUDGEMENT!" before the ring above his head suddenly began to fire off hundreds of thousands of dagger-shaped KI blasts towards his opponent.

Using his quick reflexes, the Mangham deflected each and every blade that was headed straight for him with incredible accuracy and timing, never allowing a single one of Kan's attacks to catch him off-guard and do him harm. Unfortunately, as the seconds passed, the intensity of the attacks increased, eventually to the point the lower-class warrior was having to push himself to the max in order to counter whatever came his way. Before long, he made a mistake, and one of the Destroyer's daggers stabbed him in the foot and sent him hurtling backwards out of control. When the Freedom Fighter finally managed to stand up, he found the blade had stabbed his foot into the floor and would not let him free no matter how hard he tried.

Xiriko:"Damnit! COME ON!" he exclaimed as he furiously pulled at his foot for freedom.

Galutro:"BEGONE!" he exclaimed as he began charging towards his opponent, his left fist raised to deliver a devastating blow.

Xiriko:"HELL NO!" he screamed as he flared up his aura.

With his temporary increase in power, the SHG ripped his foot free from the ground, the blade still lodged in his foot, and preformed a backflip on the spot whilst smacking his stabbed foot straight up into the Omega God's jaw, forcing the Fused Monkuman back into the air whilst the Fused Hybrid preformed a 180 spin in the middle of his flip and land back on his feet with his back now facing his airborne opponent.

"Looks like I'll have to play this safer than I thought…but this Fusion can only last so long, especially using this amount of power…"

Galutro:"You insolent worm! You dare to harm me further! ANOTHER SIN FOR WHICH YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" he exclaimed as he thrust both his arms forward and opened his fists apart as two balls of pure red and black electrified KI appeared at the end of his palms.

"PLANET CRUSHERS!" he exclaimed as he fired off the two blasts towards his opponent, causing them to instantly expand into 60-foot-tall and wide bombs of devastation.

In response, the Mangham tightened each of his fists and channelled his KI, right as multiple spirals of multi-coloured and transparent KI washed over his body and disappeared as he began charging towards Kan, easily phasing his body straight through the two Planet Crushers as they raced off into the distance and detonated high in the atmosphere, shaking the entire Planet and bringing many areas to ruin. Just when he was about to reach Galutro, who in turn readied himself for attack, Xiriko once again disappeared from sight, catching the villain off guard once more.

Galutro:"Where did-?!" was all he managed to ask before he was abruptly cut off.

As if from nowhere, a ghost-like version of the Fused Hybrid's voice bellowed "PUNISHER DRIVE!" directly into the villain's ears, right before hundreds of those same transparent spirals of multi-coloured KI burst out of the air and ripped through multiple parts of the Fused Monkuman's body, leaving with him the pain of his body being torn apart despite never receiving a single hole or rip. After a full 10 seconds of being pummelled by these KI spirals, the Omega God was given a brief respite to regain his breathe, at the same time the spirals that left his body came together to re-form the Freedom Fighter directly behind him, right before the SHG span around and dealt his fellow deity a spinning hook kick to the ribs.

On contact, it felt as if the mouthless monster's ribs were shattered on impact, as his body was thrown from the sky and crashed face-first into the concrete, where it remained for several moments before the villain eventually managed to push himself back to his feet and turned back to face his opponent, struggling to regain his breathe as he glared at his fellow God. What started as a few gasps for air soon transformed into a maniacal laughter the likes of which would give any child nightmares and make grown men cower in fear, though only seemed to confuse the combined deity as to his enemy's intentions.

Galutro:"It seems you aren't entirely useless! You're packing more of a punch that you did in your previous Form, though that begs the question; do you think it'll be enough to stop me?!"

Xiriko:"Enough of your quiveling, _god_! Hurry up already! You've yet to squash the ant that's kicking your ass"

After letting out a low growl, Galutro thrust his right arm forward and exclaimed "VANISHING BEAM!" before a black and purple cored beam of KI erupted from his palm and raced across the landscape, forcing Xiriko to leap into the air as the beam tore right through the ground he had stood on and created a trench in its wake, right before it travelled all the way to the end of the city before climaxing in a large dome explosion that covered a portion of the land.

Whilst distracted by the devastation caused by the explosion, the Mangham was caught off-guard as Kan launched himself into the air and drop kicked his foe's barely raised guard and continued to grind his heels into his opponent as the two touched down in a further part of the city and created a humungous explosion of smoke that grew larger and covered more and more of Soleanna the further the two-deity's dragged themselves. Eventually, a bright blue beam of light containing the Fused Hybrid burst free of the smoke, and after racing around one building to gain some distance, the blue light raced back towards the smoke as it dispersed and revealed the Fused Monkuman, right before the light disappeared and the two Gods became locked in a heated skirmish.

Amidst their high intensity struggle of punches and kicks, the combined deity managed to swing his right leg up and flick it out into his opponent's cheek in his trademark roundhouse kick, and whilst it did force a small spit of saliva and blood from the mouthless monster, it only served to fuel his rage further as he retaliated with a left uppercut the Freedom Fighter leaned back to avoid. However, despite his initial attack missing, the Destroyer managed to land a blow after he span on the spot and then thrust his right leg out in a sidekick which collided straight with the lower-class warrior's chest and took the wind from his lungs whilst launching him across the area.

Luckily, just before he could collide with the Soleannan palace, the Mangham regained control of his body and forced it to a halt, right before he was forced to ascend higher in the air as Kan span on the spot once more and slung his right arm out, unleashing a wave of KI that split apart the palace and caused another dome-like explosion to cover a portion of the city. Using the same arm that unleashed the KI wave, Galutro blocked an incoming left front kick courtesy of Xiriko using his forearm, and then shifted the same arm again to perform an inner block to stop his opponent's multiple roundhouse kicks off his opposite leg.

Unfortunately, whilst he was so distracted with blocking kicks from the SHG's right leg, the Omega God had involuntarily left himself open when his opponent spontaneously switched which leg he was attacking with and was dealt a powerful left roundhouse kick to the neck that temporarily disrupted his nervous system and left him defenceless. With his opponent off-guard, the lower-class warrior grabbed the back of his enemy's head with his left hand, and then proceeded to rush straight down to the ground with the villain in tow, right before he finally smashed the Destroyer face-first into the floor where his impact created a 6 feet deep crater that was double the size in terms of width.

Xiriko:"Stay down, if you know what's good for ya!" he ordered as he tightened his grip around his enemy's face.

Galutro Kan:"UNHAND ME YOU FILTHY **_HYBRID_**!" he exclaimed as his body began to radiate with a bright pink glow.

All of a sudden, Galutro's body was lifted from the crater by some unknown force, throwing Xiriko away from him as a result, right before a humungous explosion of bright pink KI erupted from Kan's body, grew to consume half of Soleanna, and carried the Mangham flying across the landscape after the explosion collided with his body. When the blast subsided, the lower-class warrior managed to regain control of his body and grind himself to a halt, right before the Destroyer teleported in front of him and slung his right fist out to attack, and so he retaliated by thrusting his left fist forward to meet his fellow deity's strike.

Their clash of fists resulted in their two auras flaring up around their bodies in a wild dance around the other, at the same time a humungous explosion of white KI surrounded the two combatants as they summoned every last ounce of their strength in an attempt to overpower the other. Their struggle quickly began to build up power the likes of which could barely be contained, as humungous chunks began to be ripped from the ground and hover in the air around the two, at the same time an earthquake powerful enough to collapse surrounding buildings and shake the entire Planet took place due to their ongoing skirmish.

As the two Gods pressed their fists further against one another, they each began to unleash a mighty battle cry as their power slowly began to grow and grow, intensifying the skirmish further and causing the surrounding area to be affected even worse than previously. Eventually, the build up of power between them finally climaxed, resulting in all the white energy around them being absorbed into a single point between their fists, right before it erupted in an even greater dome-like explosion that was half blue and half pink, as the two titans burst out the top of it engaged in another skirmish of rapid fire punches and kicks.

This skirmish was cut short fairly quickly, as the Fused Monkuman managed to gain the upper hand and strike his opponent in the chest with his left fist, the resulting impact sending the Fused Hybrid flying half way around the globe before he managed to grind himself to a halt in Station Square. Control regained over himself, the Freedom Fighter took a moment to crack his neck and roll both of his shoulders as he watched the villain land just a few feet away from him.

Xiriko:"You know, you're hitting a hell of a lot harder than you were before. Have I struck a nerve?"

Galutro:"HHHHHHHHEEEEERRRRRUUUUUUGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" he growled as his eyes suddenly began to glow incredibly bright.

During said growl, the glow emitting from the mouthless monster's eyes suddenly exploded in the form of a humungous bright red beam 3 times his own height and raced down the streets towards its target of the combined deity whilst digging a large trench-like destructive trail in the concrete as it travelled. The beam collided with the SHG's raised cross block and consumed him into its grasp for a grand total of 2 seconds before the beam climaxed in another mighty explosion which took out half of Station Square easily and left the Omega God's foe stuck in the side of a still standing building, cracks spreading around the point the Freedom Fighter's body had collided with the rubble.

With little effort, Xiriko pried his body free from its current predicament, and then with the same ease, teleported out of the way as Galutro came rushing in to strike with his right fist. As Kan struggled to regain his composure after his attack had missed, he was caught off-guard when the Mangham suddenly reappeared directly in front of him, the surprise leaving him open long enough for his fellow deity to land a powerful roundhouse kick to his jaw, with said kick having more **kick** to it due to the blue aura surrounding his leg. The blow to his head severally disoriented the Destroyer, long enough at least to allow the lower-class warrior to follow up his first kick and land both a spinning hook kick off his left leg and a second roundhouse kick off his right, both colliding with the villain's face.

Following his roundhouse, the combined deity flicked his left leg out in a roundhouse kick that struck the mouthless monster in the ribs and sent him flying down the street, nearly reaching the ocean if it hadn't been for the Fused Hybrid, who reappeared at a spot in the air his opponent was aimed to reach, and thrust his right leg out in a sidekick which collided with the Fused Monkuman's back and launched him back from whence he came. With his incredible speed, the SHG managed to catch up to his opponent and fly around in front of him, right before he thrust his left elbow downwards and slammed it into the Omega God's forehead, sending him on a crash course straight down into a skyscraper.

The villain's body crashed through every single floor of the skyscraper, tearing apart everything in his path, his impact literally splitting the building in two and causing it to fall further and further apart the closer and closer the God drew to reaching the ground. When he finally reached said ground and the building had collapsed into piles of rubble around him, his collision created a spiderweb of cracks throughout the floor and caused the chunks of ground within said spiderweb to burst out of their place in the floor and carry the villains body with them.

Riding atop a pillar of this rising floor was Xiriko himself, who upon the pillars reaching their maximum height and aligning him perfectly with his opponent, thrust his right leg upwards and struck Galutro directly under the chin with enough force to, quite literally, send him to the moon. If one was watching Mobius from afar, they would witness a bright pink light leave its atmosphere and collide with the moon in a bright explosion of light the same colour. The deity's body was dragged through the moon's surface due to the force at which he'd been thrown, leaving behind a massive trail of destruction and rubble from where he had travelled, before finally the God collided against a large formation and came to a halt as it collapsed around him in a heap of smoke.

* * *

Xiriko:"What's wrong?! Is that all the power an Omega God has?" he yelled from Mobius' surface, somehow loud enough to reach his opponent all the way on the moon and anger him even more.

* * *

Suddenly, the sun became eclipsed by the moon unexpectedly, and in an usual turn of events, it seemed as if the moon spontaneously began to grow in size, quickly overshadowing the sun with its seemingly gargantuan size. As it seemed to grow bigger, a massive shadow cast over the Planet and shrouded it in darkness, and if one stared hard enough, the details of the moon could be made out quite clearly, including the bright pink aura that surrounded the astronomical body. However, due to said staring that allowed the moon to be seen clearer, they realised that the moon wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer, all thanks to the mighty efforts of the villain who was pushing the natural satellite with all his might.

Xiriko:"Huh? Wait, WHAT?!" he exclaimed upon realising what was transpiring, and realising the moon was mere moments away from hitting Mobius and wiping out all life on it.

"Well, that's just great!" he jokingly remarked as he flared up his aura once more.

"KA…ME…" he began to chant as he slammed his right wrist on top of his left wrist and clawed his hands whilst drawing them down by his right hip, right before a bright blue ball of KI appeared in the space between his hands with several thin beams of light exploding out of it.

* * *

Galutro:"FACE DAMNATION, PEST!" he exclaimed as he gave one last push against the moon, sending it on a one-way course to the Planet below.

* * *

Xiriko:"HA…ME…HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he thrust his hands upwards and unleashed a beam of KI easily over 100 feet tall and wide.

* * *

Just mere seconds before the natural satellite could enter Mobius' atmosphere and begin its destruction of the Planet, the Fused Hybrid's humungous beam of KI raced fourth at speeds easily past Mach 20 and collided against the astronomical body being controlled by the Fused Monkuman. The two forces pushed against one another for some time, the outcome of their battle becoming uncertain for either all those who bared witness to it, though after summoning one last boost of KI to funnel into his technique, the Freedom Fighter's Kamehameha managed to overpower the Moon, and ceased its charge towards Mobius by splitting it into two lunar halves.

* * *

With one mighty leapt into the air, the Mangham began his charge towards his space-bound opponent, slowly charging KI into his left fist as he left the atmosphere and drew closer and closer to Kan's position. Upon exiting the atmosphere and racing past the two halves of the moon, which his comrades had raced to catch and move away from the Planet, Xiriko thrust his fist forward and exclaimed "DRAGON FIST!" right before a humungous golden KI dragon erupted from his fist, absorbing him into it in the process, and began dancing across the stars towards Galutro, as he raised his left hand to the sky and created a humungous 100-foot-tall and wide black and pink cored KI bomb.

Galutro:"DIVINE VANISHING CRUSHER!" he exclaimed as he tossed his humungous blast towards the Dragon, consuming it into its grasp.

"To the depths of Hell… ** _HYBRID_**!" he growled as he intensified his attacks power in an attempt to destroy his foe.

With one mighty scream from the bottom of his very being, the SHG intensified his own technique ten-fold, prompting the humungous Dragon swirling and flying around inside the DVC to grow in size ever so slightly, and then proceed to charge head first through the KI bomb, shattering the blast like glass that scattered across the galaxy, as it began to rocket towards the Omega God whilst growing bigger and bigger the closer it drew to its target.

However, just before he could be consumed by the larger than life energy beast, the Destroyer channelled an aura of pink KI around his left forearm, and proceeded to swing his arm from right to left across the creature's neck, the energy around his hand literally causing the KI Dragon to get beheaded, right before he thrust his right hand forward and unleashed a humungous wave-like burst of pink KI into the heart of the Dragon Fist, obliterating what was left of the energy beast as the lower-class warrior re-emerged from the depths of his own attack and grinded his body to a halt just a few meters from his opponent.

Xiriko:"Well **that's** a first…" he remarked as he span around and witnessed the last remnants of his previous attack disappear.

"…you're stronger than I thought! I'm surprised!" he complimented as he turned back to face his foe, genuine astonishment in his voice.

Galutro:"Watch thy tongue, trash. A God like me needs no approval from such a terrible excuse for a deity" he stated as he rubbed his left hand and then tightened it into a fist.

Xiriko:"Yeah, yeah. Talk big while you still can, but if you take comfort in thinking this is my true strength, you're sorely mistaken!"

Galutro:"Come on then!"

Unfortunately, the Omega God would soon come to regret his words, as mere nano-seconds passed after he finished his sentence, the SHG suddenly appeared above his opponent, a blazing blue aura surrounding his right fist that soon collided with his fellow Gods cheek, and sent the deity crashing down to the Planet below, landing directly at the centre of a large volcano in the Eruption Ruin Zone.

* * *

With his opponent disabled, the Mangham drew his left hand back by the side of his head and slammed the back of his other hand into his palm, as a bright purple blast of KI appeared at the end of his right hand whilst an aura of similar colour flared up around his body. As the power of his attack began to grow and grow, strikes of lightening the same colour as his technique began to spark off his body and across the stars, as he now began to generate power great enough to wipe out a Solar System, all contained in a single point that was prime for release.

Xiriko:"SUPER…GALICK…GUN!" he exclaimed as he thrust his hands forward, firing off a single thin beam of electrified purple KI over 100 feet tall and wide.

* * *

At speeds reaching Mach 27, the Super Galick Gun re-entered the Mobius atmosphere, crashed down from the skies above like a meteorite, and began its final descent towards its target. Said target being the Destroyer stuck at the very bottom of the biggest volcano in the Zone, and was unable to move out of the way or defend himself as the lower-class warrior's attack plunged itself into the lava, consumed the deity into its grasp, and began to pummel and disintegrate portions of his body with its incredible power.

The SGG caused the landscape itself to quake and shatter unlike anything the Planet experienced on a daily basis, causing numerous portions of the zone to crumble and collapse under the pressure of merely being in the presence of such power. Eventually, the attack reached its climax as its victim's anger reached its breaking point, and as the one true God unleashed a mighty scream of rage and burst of power to free himself, the beam of KI he had been consumed in exploded, causing numerous smaller beams of energy to burst fourth from the ground and rocket into the air, before they all combined to form one massive dome-like explosion of purple KI that grew big enough to consume continents and be seen from space.

* * *

Once said explosion subsided, a humungous bright red beam erupted from the depths of the somehow still standing volcano and raced into the skies above the now devastated landscape, as the outline of a trembling and scorched figure emerged from the light and floated above the destroyed battlefield. This figure was of course Galutro, his clothing torn and in tatters whilst several parts of his body had been left burnt and bleeding, all the while his body shook and trembled with each breathe he took, due to a combination of exhaustion and rage. After inspecting himself and seeing how much harm a filthy hybrid had caused him, his fists clenched even tighter with rage and were thrown down by his waist as his power increased ten-fold with his anger, the beam growing bigger around him.

Galutro:" ** _NO_**! THE IDEA OF THESE HYBRIDS OVERPOWERING ME IS **_BLASTHPHEMOUS_**! I AM A GOD AMONG MEN! NAY…I AM A _GOD AMONG GODS_! I HAVE SURPASSED MY FATHER AND HIS FELLOW OMEGA GODS THOUSANDS OF TIMES OVER! I REFUSE TO SUFFER… _THIS_ … ** _HUMILATION_**!" he bellowed to the non-existent masses as his power shook the entire galaxy.

* * *

 **At that moment, back on the Shamar Desert…**

…with a quick use of Instant Transmission, the Freedom Fighter had transported himself back to the original battleground, at a spot on the ground directly below the massive tear in reality. After taking a moment to sense the surrounding area, he felt a wave of his opponent's power wash over him and began to think on his next move.

Xiriko:"Looks like that bought me a couple seconds…there's not much time left in this Fusion…and given the amount of power I've exerted, I'd say I have even less than usual! Time to finish this!"

After charging his KI to its maximum potential, the Mangham threw both arms out to his sides like a starfish and opened his fists, as a ball of bright blue KI surrounded by small waves of golden energy appeared in each of his palms and outgrew them to the point his hands became consumed by these blasts of KI. Following this, the Fused Hybrid slammed his wrists together, fusing the two balls of energy into one slightly bigger blast, right before he drew his hands down by his left hip and clawed his hands to better surround and condense the ball of KI between his hands as he began to apply more and more power into the technique, with small sparks of golden lighting beginning to strike out from and around the attack as it grew stronger and stronger.

* * *

Galutro:"IT IS TIME TO FINISH THOSE HYBRIDS, AND THIS PATHETIC PLANET, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he exclaimed as he rose from the volcano and began racing across the Planet to meet his foe for their final confrontation.

* * *

Upon finally reaching the location he felt his opponents power rising and rising beyond all levels of comprehension, Kan halted himself a few miles above the desert, staring down at the Mangham as he continued to gather power, all the while the deity could feel the unnerving reality shaking presence of the portal to Hell behind him. As Galutro watched his enemy's attack grow closer and closer to completion, he witnessed the very earth beneath Xiriko's feet shatter and crack for miles, chunks of land be ripped from their place in the ground, mountains collapse and fall, even the very lightening bursting out from his technique carve small tracers in the devastated floor.

Galutro:"A CHEAP TRICK LIKE THAT WILL GET YOU NOWHERE… ** _HYBRID_**!"

Xiriko:"THEN PROVE IT, **_GOD_**! TAKE THIS! **_FINAL KAMEHAMEHA_**!" he exclaimed as he thrust his hands upwards towards his foe and unleashed a ginormous world shattering beam of bright blue KI, surrounded by waves of strikes of lightening-like golden energy, easily over 120 feet tall and travelling at speeds past Mach 29 towards its target.

Knowing, should he be hit by the combined deity's oncoming attack, he would be annihilated, the mouthless monster began to charge his power to its highest levels in order to counteract his foes technique. In need of more power despite his godly capabilities to survive the Final Kamehameha, the villain began to call upon the very energy of the tear in reality to empower him, causing tentacle like waves of darkness and Demonic KI to burst forth from the portal and absorb themselves into the God, causing his power to sky-rocket and surround him in two auras; his usual reddish pink aura surrounded in its own aura of black KI.

Then, with this new power in hand, the Omega God unleashed one mighty roar from the bottom of his being and threw his hands forward to catch the Final Kamehameha just as it reached him, a bright explosion of light erupting across the sky before quickly subsiding and transforming into a massive war of auras across the skies of Mobius. The Mighty and Titanic bright blue and golden wrapped light of the lower-class warrior's technique duking it out with the Heavenly and Demonic reddish pink and black enveloped aura of the Destroyer. The mere contact between the mouthless monster's hands and the combined deity's attack caused sparks of golden lightening and beams of black cored and purple auraed beams to seep through the cracks in his fingers and ripple across the skies.

As their clash began to intensify, the Planet their battle took place on began to feel its effects. As if the Shamar Desert and the surrounding landscape wasn't already devastated enough, what mountains, rock formations and land masses still stood began to break, collapse, shatter and re-level around them. Cracks spread for miles across the floor around the Fused Hybrid's standing point, whilst clouds began to disperse around the Fused Monkuman, his power even causing the sky itself to temporarily turn purple due to the power he received from Lucifer's Halo and the Portal. They were at a clear stand point, the unstoppable force that was the combined deity's attack had met the immovable object of the mouthless monster's fist. However, the balance suddenly shifted.

Channelling the very KI he was unleashing into a single point, Xiriko stepped backwards from his previous standing point, and left in his place a bright blue ball of KI surrounded by golden strikes of lightening that continued to blast the Final Kamehameha in the sky towards its target at a constant level, never constantly rising as it had when its creator had previously been funnelling more power into its techniques. Then, with another use of Instant Transmission, the Freedom Fighter positioned himself in the air, just a few miles away from Galutro with his back to him, the villain himself not even noticing his enemy's presence, though he was noticing the change in the attack he held back and was attempting to figure out its source.

"Now's my chance!" remarked the Fused Warrior as he raised his left hand to the sky.

Suddenly, tiny particles of energy began to appear out of thin air and gather in the space above the God's palm, slowly but surely forming a growing ball of rainbow KI above his hand that radiated such a divine energy it was unrivalled by anything before it. The mere activation of such energy upon reaching its full power released several shockwaves powerful enough to shatter ground many miles below it, blow away clouds surrounding the creator, and even purify the sky and turn it a heavenly white. It was these shockwaves that finally allowed Kan to catch onto his enemy's intentions, though by the time he managed to turn his head and identify the Mangham, it was already too late.

Galutro:"WHAT?!" was all he could manage to bellow before it was too late.

Following this, the lower-class warrior crushed the rainbow blast in his hand and kept his fist tight above his head, right before he turned his head just the slightest bit so that his eyes locked with the Destroyer's and stared him hard enough in the soul to shake him, as he watched his fellow God prepare his technique.

Xiriko:"SOUL PUNISHER!" he screamed as he span around and tossed the scattered remains of the rainbow blast towards his foe.

With no way to counter the attack, the Omega God was helpless as the scattered remains of the KI blast impacted his body and dug their way through his being to his very Soul, leaving him frozen still for a few moments before the attack finally took effect. As the name of the technique intended, the villain felt his literal soul split and be disintegrated at the seams, erased from existence as the rest of his body began to ripple and tear itself apart from the energy destroying him from the inside. Beams of white KI began to burst from several parts of his body, burning him from the inside out and forcing a scream of agony from his lungs as a humungous hole exploded from his back and leaving him to call upon every last ounce of his strength to remain alive and barely hold back the FK.

* * *

To finish his foe once and for all, the Super Hybrid Godtan teleported back to the ground, captured the ball of KI producing his technique back in his hands, drew it back down by his hip as he channelled every last ounce of power had into the blast, before he thrust it forward once more with a final battle cry and caused his already humungous Final Kamehameha to double in both scale and power on its approach to the weakened God.

And then, with little effort, the Fused Hybrid's powered up Final Kamehameha overwhelmed his opponents already broken guard, consumed him into its grasp, and carried him into/through the tear in reality whilst working in tangent with the Soul Punisher to tear the Fused Monkuman apart. Nothing but screaming was heard from the Omega God as his body was both burnt to ashes and then erased from existence by the Super Hybrid Godtan's combined attack, eventually leaving behind nothing but the Devil's Halo from its former holder's body, though before long that same demonic item was shattered and destroyed by the Final Kamehameha and Soul Punisher's efforts.

Once its target was destroyed and the source of its power had been dealt with also, the two attacks finally climaxed in a humungous explosion of light that not only obliterated whatever remains were left of their opponent, but simultaneously grew so big that it not only managed to reach Hell on the other side of the portal and allow the villain's that had been returned there to experience yet another painful death at the hands of the Freedom Fighters, but also managed to grow big enough to consume the tear in reality and erase it from existence. Reality was returned to normal, Mobius and the Universe was saved from its otherworldly threats, and the Battle of Hell had been won.

* * *

His energy now used up and no more reason to stick around, the combined deity relaxed himself from his previous attacking position, and then proceeded to stand up straight and look out over the now rising Sun of Mobius for a last time before he vanished. Content with the fact the everything and everyone was now safe, the Fused Hybrid allowed a last chuckle to escape his lips, right before he was enveloped in a bright white aura and split apart once more into the two Hybrids that created him. It wasn't long before exhaustion overtook the brothers after their long and hard-fought day, as they quickly found themselves falling backwards to lie down and attempt to catch their breath whilst sharing a celebratory laughter with each other.

Xiro:"And that…" he started as he raised his right fist.

Hariko:"…is how you kill a God" he finished with his trademark chuckle as he met his brothers right fist with his left fist in a celebratory bro-fist, and the two were joined by the rest of their comrades.

* * *

 **Later, in Tyrus' Dimension…**

…after a battle on the level of intensity they had withstood that day, the celebrations shared amongst the Freedom Fighters were equally intense and hearty them self. The group laughed, drank, danced, and ate well that evening. Even Tyrus and Ujun joined the celebrations, indulging in the occasional wine and dance with their mortal companions. It was truly a reward well deserved after such a fight.

Cobran:"Seems blowing it up wasn't such a bad idea…"

Hariko:"Ahehe! Guess so!"

Xiro:"Did either of us actually know that would happen?"

Hariko:"I don't think so…unless Xiriko knew it would happen?"

Harikan:"Guess it's a matter best saved for another day"

* * *

A small distance away from the festivities, there stood Abukara, leant against a nearby pillar simply observing everyone's joy, content to stand back and simply bask in the happiness of others as he readjusted to being alive. His alone time was soon interrupted, however, as he felt a figure lean alongside him on the same pillar, that figure being the psychokinetic daughter of the Hybrid God.

Mephilisa:"So, you're the Brikon my father used to talk so much about"

Brikon:"That would be me, yes. You are Mephilisa, correct?"

Mephilisa:"That's me. You clotheslined me through a city first time we met"

Brikon:"Oh…sorry about that" he nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his neck.

Mephilisa:"Eh, its fine. Besides, after how fondly my dad used to talk about you and how sad he got when he got to what happened to you, I don't think I can really hold any bad blood against you, even if my neck still aches every now and then"

Brikon:"Heh, just like your father…"

Mephilisa:"I get that a lot" she added as she took a sip of her drink.

Brikon:"It's a true compliment, not just a passing comment"

Mephilisa:"I know, I know. My fathers is unlike anyone I've ever, or probably will ever, know"

Brikon:"Indeed. He is a man whose kindness knows no bounds. He's the same as I knew him all those years ago"

Mephilisa:"You two were close, weren't you?"

Brikon:"Closer than he was with any of his family at the time, even closer than he is with his friends nowadays. He was one of the few people that actually wanted and did form a bond with me"

Mephilisa:"So…how did everything change?"

Brikon:"He never told you? What am I saying? Of course, he didn't. It's one of the few things he's truly ashamed of about himself, one that he keeps to himself as not to relive the torment he grows through from his decision. I was the most feared person in our race besides the High Chief. The prophesised **Legendary Super Hybrid** that would bring waste to all life as we knew it. Even if I was just a child, and the most pacifist member of the Hybrid Army, everyone feared me for the day I'd finally snap. One day, I did. Someone threatened our people, our way of life, and nearly killed all those I had come to think of as family. Something inside me that I had hoped I'd never have to use exploded, and before I knew it, the threat was gone, his blood staining my hands"

Mephilisa:"Good Chaos…what happened?"

Brikon:"That was all the High Chief needed to finally get rid of me. He couldn't have done anything until I did an act like this. What he didn't know was that me and Hariko had been training to help me control my power. For the most part, I had, only the slightest bit of control lost in the fight. But he didn't care. He sentenced to have my family and I exiled into the furthest end of space where we couldn't harm anyone. I turned to Hariko, the one person who had always had my side since the beginning, the one man I knew truly cared for me above all else, but…he didn't do anything…the one person that could've saved me…didn't…forced to turn his back and leave me to my fate…he severed all ties with me…didn't do a thing when my mother was killed and when I was shot into space…"

Mephilisa:"I can't imagine him doing that…or having to go through that…"

Brikon:"I couldn't…I only found out after I died that he had been forced to do all those things…his entire family and friends threatened with execution if he stood by me…I don't blame him for what he did…put in the same position, I might've done the same. He did what he had to do, and in the end, he kept his promise and made things right. I have my family back, a life to live, a better future ahead of me than the massacre I was destined to act out"

Mephilisa:"He always does keep his promises. I'm glad he kept his one to yours. I've always felt there's been something missing in this group, something missing from my father's life that always kept him feeling slightly alone and ashamed. Now I see that thing is you, and I couldn't be happier to have you in both his and our lives" she stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Brikon:"I thank you for your words, child. And I am glad to have talked with you. Speaking of my past and getting it off my chest…helps bring me closer to feeling I belong with these people again"

Mephilisa:"No problem. How about we join everyone else? They brought out more food, and frankly I'm starving"

Brikon:"I think I'm in the same boat. The food up in Heaven is nice and all, but eating doesn't exactly feel the same as when you're alive"

Mephilisa:"Don't tell my father that" she chuckled.

Brikon:"I'm sure he already knows, and despises the fact" he laughed back.

* * *

Abigail:"Quite the wound you have here, sweetie. I'm surprised you managed to last so long with just one hand" she remarked as she was in the middle of healing the fake-Hybrids severed arm.

Harishin:"A great effort, to be sure, but a worthwhile one to prove my loyalty to this new… **family** of mine, as my- **your** son…permitted me to call it" he caught himself, wishing not to push his luck.

Abigail:"Please, dear, you're more than welcome to consider him your son, considering he technically is" she commented as she restored the fake-Mangham's hand.

Harishin:"I thank you, Miss Abigail, both for your kindness in welcoming me to this group and healing my injuries" he stated as he rubbed his new hand and relished in the feeling.

Abigail:"Think nothing of it. After all, you are a clone of my husband, a man I hold very close to my heart. You have demonstrated that same desire to do good I have witnessed in him for so many years, that same desire that made me fall in love with him and has remained all these years. To me, that automatically puts you in a similar position to the man I married. I believe, so long as you continue to demonstrate this desire and act upon the promises you have made to cleanse your sins, you are entitled all the same to the family, friends and love Hariko himself has earned over the years" she explained as she placed a hand upon his newly healed one.

Harishin:"Everything you have described is what I have sought since my inception in this Universe. I hereby promise to you on this day, Miss Abigail, to hold true to the promises I have already made, and to be a force for good in this Universe. I promise to make a change and create the ideal utopia for all living beings throughout the galaxy, not only so that I myself can experience the true Freedom I have seeked and enjoy a life I was not destined to have, but also so that the atrocities I have committed are made up for, giving people a chance to live happy lives" he proclaimed as he held her hands within his own and imparted a small kiss upon the back of her hand.

Abigail:"I'll hold you to that. And please, just call me Abigail"

Harishin:"As you wish" he chuckled as he gave a mock bow.

Abigail:"Hmhmhm! Would you care to dance?"

Harishin:"It would be my honour" he stated as the two made their way to the others upon the dance floor.

* * *

Dracton:"So, the tear in reality has been restored then?"

Ujun:"Indeed. The Combination of Xiriko's Final Kamehameha and Soul Punisher managed to erase the tear without aggravating it. Reality has remained stable, and the threat has been eliminated"

Tyrus:"I thought I might have to get involved at one point, but once again you Freedom Fighters have demonstrated why you are the Protectors of the Universe"

Alician:"Just doing our duty"

Tyrus:"And a duty well done indeed"

Xanaks:"Of course, there's still the Omega Gods to worry about. We have no idea if those in Universe 6 have managed to pacify their 3 Omega Gods until the Prophecy begins, nor do we know what the 7th Omega God is planning, or how long it will be until they show up"

Tyrus:"Fear not, son of Xiro. We still have time to prepare for them, and I have faith all of you will be able to deal with them when the time comes. Until that time, we should focus on other matters…"

"Like our Tournament, eh, brother?" remarked a voice from seemingly nowhere.

As the group turned their attention to the source of the voice, they were immediately caught off guard by the new figure that stood before them, and were even more surprised by the Godly presence he gave off that was practically identical to the very God of Destruction that stood in their presence. Despite the initial shock of the other mortals, both Tyrus and Ujun casually strolled towards the new figure, their walks holding no hostility and instead a sort of acknowledgement or reminisce of this figure.

Tyrus:"Too good for 'Hello' now, are we, Hashim?" he stated as he stopped before the figure, revealing his identity as he stood before the man that was practically his clone.

Indeed, this new figure was nearly identical to the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe, sharing; the same face, same bangs and mohawk, same large ears, same tattoo markings, same clothes and even the same dragon-like feet. The only difference really came to the colour of these beings, as whilst Tyrus' skin was purple, this **Hashim's** skin was of a bright yellow, and whilst the 7th Universes Hakaishin wore attire that was grey and lined black, the new deity wore the same clothing in black and lined grey. Everything else about him was the same as Tyrus, baring his purple sclera'd eyes opposed to his fellow God's bright yellow ones.

Hashim:"Heh, what can I say? I like to make an entrance"

Tyrus:"Oh, how I do recall. And what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me, dear brother?"

Hashim:"Straight to the point, eh? You haven't changed"

Tyrus:"Well, it's not a usual occurrence for you to just drop by is it?"

Hashim:"A fair point. I was informed of a tear in reality and looked to the source. When I found it was in your Universe, I thought I would come investigate. I arrived too late it seems, as the problem was already dealt with, though I felt now was a better time than any to talk you about our centuryearly Tournament between the 5 chosen warriors of our Universes"

Tyrus:"Already? I could've sworn we still had a while to go"

Hashim:"Another half year, give or take, though I thought now would be a better time than any to have it given the circumstances"

Tyrus:"And just what do you mean by **circumstances**?"

Hashim:"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The whole Omega God ordeal that has been plaguing both mine and your Universes"

Tyrus:"Ah yes. I almost forgot they were scattered in your Universe"

Hashim:"And just like you, my own warriors have had to do battle with them to keep our Universes safe and balanced. We both know it won't be long before they are fully released, and the Prophecy will come to fruition. Considering this may be our last chance to hold one of these tournaments, I figured we should get it over and done with as quickly as possible before we both have to prepare for the Battle for the Multiverse"

Tyrus:"Hmm…wise thinking, for once"

Hashim:"And a 'ha ha' to you too"

Tyrus:"Well then, since you've approached me with the idea, I'm sure you already have your fighters chosen"

Hashim:"I do indeed. Here's a list of my fighters and their backgrounds to help your own team prepare" he explained as he handed his brother a small tablet engraved with writing in a language none present could understand"

Tyrus:"And here is the same list of my fighters. I've recently edited them given current…new candidates, we'll call them" he stated as he handed his fellow deity a similar tablet.

Hashim:"The tournmanet will commence in 3 weeks. Plenty of time for us both to prepare. I assume we shall use the usual battleground"

Tyrus:"Correct indeed"

Hashim:"Then I shall see you there. I look forward to seeing the power of your warriors"

Tyrus:"As do I with yours"

With a nod as acknowledgment, a small red ring appeared around where the Hakaishin stood, right before a massive beam of light of the same colour burst out of the ground, consuming the God of Destruction into it, before travelling up into the sky and disappearing with him flying inside it.

Hariko:"The Universal Tournament is finally starting?! AWESOME! I've been waiting for this to happen for too long!"

Cobran:"You're not the only one. I've been curious to see what the warriors of our counterpart Universe are capable of"

Tyrus:"I have no doubt that any of you that I chose will disappoint me"

Dracton:"The team is final, then? You've made your choices on who's going to take part?"

Tyrus:"I have indeed. As you know, only 5 of you are allowed to participate, and I have made my choices based upon your skills, your power level, your will to fight, and personal interest. Hariko, Xiro, you two are automatic picks. Being the strongest warrior of our Universe, having Hariko on my team is a no brainer. Xiro, as my apprentice, you are chosen not only for your capabilities in battle, but because I must demonstrate to my brother that you are a worthy candidate to take my place, and that my authority is never to be questioned"

Hariko:"Heh, you got it"

Xiro:"I shall not let you down, my lord"

Tyrus:"Cobran, your power rivals that of my apprentice, so you are my next pick for the team. As well as that, I hear my brother also has the Ruler of the Hybrids of his Universe on his team, so it makes sense to pit the two of you against one another"

Cobran:"I graciously accept. I shall demonstrate why the Hybrids of Universe 7 are superior"

Tyrus:"Be sure that you do. Dracton, you are the next member of our team. Your techniques and power will be vital in our success. Your Godly Power alongside Hariko's will serve to stack the odds in our favour"

Dracton:"Noted"

Tyrus:"My final pick goes to you, **Brikon** "

Brikon:"Me?"

Tyrus:"Indeed. Your power is quite the spectacle to behold. I wish to show my brother what true savagery looks like when you unleash your true power"

Brikon:"I will try not to disappoint you, my lord"

Tyrus:"Be sure that you don't. We shall continue to celebrate this night but come the morning and for the next 3 weeks, we shall spend every minute that we can in order to prepare you for your upcoming battles. I expect you to bring our Universe 7 victory"

Hariko:"Don't sweat it, Tyrus. We'll take on these new opponents and demonstrate why our Universe isn't one to be messed with!"

* * *

Suddenly, Kilutro suddenly found himself with feeling back in his body, and upon realising he was, somehow, still alive, the Monsuta shot up onto his feet attempting to figure out what had happened to cause such a turnabout. Just as he was about to survey the land, he spotted his brother, Garo, lying alongside him, conveniently coming around at the same time he did, and so helped his fellow Kanarian to his feet before ensuring he was alright. Following this, the two Kan's felt another energy rise alongside them, and turned to find Mephiles, as alive as them, slowly hovering off of his back before placing himself back on his feet, shaking his head to free himself of the headache before joining his fellow villains in finding out where they were.

The 3 stood upon a land above the clouds, mountain peaks and large ground formations high enough to peak over the endless clouds covering this land, which was lit by a total of 3 suns that slowly floated across the light blue sky. If one was to look high enough in this land, the sky would instantly transform and give one a view of the endless starry Universe itself. One could have mistaken this foe heaven, but the lack of angels, positive energy, and the inherent aroma of emptiness filling this endless void clarified it was not the next world.

Kilutro:"Brother, do you recognise this place?"

Garo:"No, but it feels familiar, does it not?"

Kilutro:"My thoughts exactly"

Mephiles:"I believe I have seen this place before. In visions given to me by Lucifer's Halo…"

" _This place_ you speak of is **our** realm, **Dark** …" spoke a familiar and monstrous voice.

As the 3 villains turned around to face the source of the voice, they came face to face with the genocidal Omega God himself, Jenosaido, who stood towering about the 3 monsters on a separate yet nearby mass of land.

Garo:"Father?!"

Jenosaido:"Indeed, my son. I am overjoyed to see the two of you once again" he remarked as hovered over and landed on the same spot of land as his kin.

Kilutro:"Is that so? The replicants you created of us long ago say otherwise"

Jenosaido:"I knew you would bring those up, and I cannot tell you how foolish I feel having used them instead of reviving the two of you. It as been centuries since I have seen the two of you in battle. I forgot how powerful the two of you could truly become, and seeing you today brought a tear to my eye"

Garo:"Do you…mean that?"

Jenosaido:"I do, with every ounce of my being. You two are every bit the Gods your mother and I first believed you to be. It would be my honour if the two of you would join our mission to end the mortal scum attempting to protect this Multiverse and help bring about our ultimate goal" he requested as he placed a monstrous hand upon each of his children's shoulders.

Kilutro:"I would fight by your side any day, father! I am honoured to finally be welcome into your ranks!"

Jenosaido:"That's my boy. And what of you, Garo? Will you help your old man is his time of need?"

Garo:"I…am unsure…" he stated as he stepped away from his father and looked down at the ground.

"Would you join for your old mother's sake, Garo?" spoke a female voice that instantly made the Akuman, and his brother, perk up.

As the three Kanarian's and the colourless hedgehog turned to the source of the voice, they watched as a female figure slowly descended from the skies and landed before the group, the 3 Suns shining down upon this dimension instantly revealing her identity to the group. By simply being in the mere presence of this woman stood directly before him, Garo looked shaken, shocked even, and yet there was a warm in his eyes directed at this figure the likes of which couldn't be imaginable for such a monster. This same surprise found its way on Kilutro as well, though a bit more clamed and controlled, more overjoyed to see this woman than anything, all the while Mephiles stood cross armed in astonishment whilst Jenosaido looked upon the new figure with mere amusement and longing.

At first glance, it wasn't had to figure out that this woman was a member of the Kanarian race, more specifically from the Akuman side due to her likeness to the younger Akuman before her. This woman's skin was purple for the most part and was covered in black tattoo like markings on several points of her skin. All of her body from her waist downwards was black, save for her toes and the rings around her lower leg that were the same colour as her skin. Her abs and chest area were completely black and lead all the way up to her neck to connect with her black muzzle, where she had no mouth and a short purple nose.

Two lines sprouted from her black chest area just below her collar bone and went around each of her shoulders before connecting at her spine, which was also covered by one thick black line down the centre of said back. Around her biceps were a small black ring, each of which had a line leading out of it down the centre of her arm and connecting to the black patch covering her elbow area. Another line led from this patch and connected to her black ringed wrists and hands, the fingers of which were still purple. That familiar tentacle of black hair sprouted from the top and centre of her head, and her purple and black dyed quills led all the way down to her knees. Two lines were etched onto each side of her forehead, and two black lines led up from her muzzle, crossed over her black sclera'd and red irised eyes, and connected at the centre of her head to her small mane of hair.

Garo:"M-mother…? Is that really you?" he questioned, his voice shaky as he reached out with his right hand to touch the woman before him and confirm she was real.

"It is, my son. It is your mother, Miyazu, stood before you once again" she stated, as she grabbed her child's hand with each of her own, and pulled the nearly crying Kanarian into a hug.

Garo:"I **never** thought…I would see you again…!" he breathed out, whilst on the verge of tears.

Miyazu:"As did I. I am so glad to see you again, my child. You have become so strong, and I couldn't be prouder!" she exclaimed as they parted from the hug and she held Kan's face in her hands.

Kilutro:"Mom!" he shouted in happiness, as he sprinted towards the Kanarian question and wrapped her in another hug.

Miyazu:"And hello to you as well, Kilutro. You've grown so big!" she greeted as they parted, and she placed her hands on each of his shoulders and he did the same to her.

Kilutro:"We cam never be thankful enough to the two of you for finally allowing us to join in your noble quest"

Miyazu:"Think nothing of it, dear. It was time the two of you finally took your places by our side. Your brother, Bikaron, is here as well. How about we go see him?"

Garo:"Bikaron lives?!"

Kilutro:"Lead the way!"

And with that, the reunited mother and sons took to the skies and began a slow flight across the void to re-join their other family member, whilst Jenosaido and Mephiles stayed behind, the former watching the scene with what could only be comparable to a proud father's smile, whilst the latter looked off into the distance with dis-interest and impatience.

Jenosaido:"It wams my heart knowing my family is finally back together"

Mephiles:"Yes, yes, rather touching and all that. However, my patience for such sentimental rubbish has grown thin, and I would very much like to know what **I** am doing here"

"Because **we** have business with you, **Dark** " stated a calm voice yet authoritive voice from directly behind the colourless hedgehog.

The fact someone had somehow instantly got behind him shocked Mephiles in the first place, even more so when he span around to find a 6'8 shadowed figure glaring down at him with piercing white irised eyes, a set of eyes Dark had seen only once and instantly made him back away a few feet in terror.

Mephiles:"It's you! I-I am honoured, my lord, to be in your p-presence once again!" he exclaimed as he quickly made the effort to bow and pay respect to the powerful being before him.

"Save your quiveling, hedgehog. I would have words with thee. It is my understanding that you had the goal of attempting to overthrow us Omega Gods so that you could rule the Multiverse yourself?"

Mephiles:"Please, my lord. I-I never meant it! Even as Solaris, I would never stand a chance against your might! I never did in the first place! Please forgive my insolence!" he begged as he backed away in an attempt to protect himself.

Just when the colourless hedgehog was prepared to face his inevitable and painful death at the hands of the Omega God, he somehow found himself still alive, and that the shadowed figure before him was instead staring off in the opposite direction of Dark with his hands folded behind his back.

"You misunderstand me, Dark. I admire your aspiration, and the power you held as the mighty Solaris almost allowed you to accomplish said aspiration. **Almost** " he emphasised as he turned his head ever so slightly so that his right eye stared directly into his enemy's eyes, sending a shiver down Mephiles' spine when he watched the deity's eye glow for a moment.

"I have seen you demonstrate this power **once** before many eons ago, when you were **first** released upon the Multiverse and tried to destroy it for your own purpose" he explained as he turned back to staring at his dimension.

Mephiles:"I remember. Your power outmatched my own even after I summouned every last bit of strength I could muster. You Omega Gods **imprisoned** me in that cage now called the **Deathexen** , and used me as a **magnet** to collect all the Evil Energy of every individual Universe"

"I do recall so as well. Though you only used that to your **advantage** , did you not?"

Mephiles:"So I did. I bathed my body in all the Universes Evil Energy to empower me and Iblis further, all leading up to my revenge against that blasted Hariko Mangham!" he growled as he clenched his right hand into a fist, rage pumping through his body at the mere mention of his sworn enemy.

"You even used the energy in conjunction with help from the Demon Realm to create that monster, **Garianga** , didn't you?"

Mephiles:"He was originally intended to be _my pawn_ , to help free me from my prison and help in my desire to destroy Hariko. Of course, due to the Demon Realm's assistance in my plans, the Demon I created became something **more** , _the self-proclaimed King_ that wished to rule over the Mortal Realm after casting it in darkness like he did Planet Abaven to turn it into the End Zone. He planned to use that Zone to bridge the Demon Realm back to the mortal realm as well, but his plans were foiled by the very enemy I created him to kill in the first place!"

"Such power as a God, and such determination to end an individual as powerful as the Mangham could serve as a great asset to us Omega Gods. If, of course, you wish to join us"

Mephiles:"What would be in it for me?"

"When the prophecy comes to fruition, once we have conquered the mortals that will attempt to defy us, and after we re-shape reality and existence to the way it should be, you shall be allowed your very own Multiverse to rule over as you see fit"

Mephiles:"An entire Multiverse you say? All to myself?"

"Correct"

Mephiles:"Seems rather generous of you"

"Perhaps, but we have waited centuries to finally be freed and accomplish our desires. Anything, or anyone, that would assist us in accomplishing this goal quicker deserves to be generously rewarded as I see fit"

Mephiles:"And what if I refuse?"

"You'll simply be cast down back to Hell, stripped of power once again, forced to rot with the rest of the mortals until you are inevitably wiped from the face of life and death when we reset existence" he stated as he turned back to face the colourless hedgehog.

Mephiles:"Hmhm, very well then. I suppose allying myself with my fellow Gods couldn't hurt"

"An excellent decision. Now, allow me to reunite you with your other half"

The Omega God then simply raised his right hand out in front of him and clicked his fingers, right before he returned to folding his hands as the area behind Mephiles began to shake and tremble. When Dark turned to investigate what was happening, he noticed a portion of the cloudy floor suddenly begin to burn and turn smoky, right before humungous beams of fire began to burst from the ground and ascend into the starry skies above. All of a sudden, the clouds seem to part and disintegrate, as a mass of lava suddenly oozed its way to the surface, and then began to grow even larger and take shape into an actual being.

Said being grew so humungous he was easily the size of a skyscraper before his actual appearance begun to settle in, as 4 limbs slowly began to grow out of his body and form 4 enormous arms each with 3 clawed fingers and a thumb that could squash people like ants. As a reptilian head began to sprout from the lava, molten rock built itself up around his body to form armour around his back, shoulders and eventually his head. Then, having finally taken form, the being of lava opened its green reptilian eyes, and upon said eyes landing upon his other half, the monster opened its mouth, sharpening each of its insanely deadly fang-like teeth, and let out a powerful cry into the stars as its power suddenly sky-rocketed.

"I give you the revived Iblis. I trust this shall suffice for you to join us and destroy the mortals that stand in our way?"

Mephiles:"Oh, yes! This will do most nicely" he acknowledged as his fiery other self bent its head down and allowed its muzzle to be stroked by the colourless hedgehog.

"So then, **when do we start**?" questioned Dark as he turned back to face the shadowed figure with a semblance of a smirk.

* * *

 **The Battle of Hell has been won, and the villains have once again been vanquished. A brief period of peace has been achieved until the attack of the Omega Gods, and so Hashim, the brother of Tyrus and God of Destruction for the 6th Universe, has proposed the Centuryearly Tournament between their two Universes commence before the emergence of a new enemy and the 'Prophecy' comes to Fruition. The Warriors have been chosen, and preparations have begun for the upcoming tournament. What kind of opponents will our heroes come to blows with? Can they defeat Universe 6 and bring home victory for Universe 7? Just when will the Prophecy come to begin? And what do the Omega Gods have planned? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z: War on Gods!**


	15. UPDATE!

So.

I finally managed to update all the Chapters so far. Took me a lot longer than I thought it would, but I did it, and I'm more than satisfied with the result!

The story's back on track, and I'm still ready to write some more!

Hope you all stick around and contiune to read after the long wait, and I hope you take the time to read the new and updated Chapters to find out the changes made to the story and all the new little plot details I've added in!

I'll see you all in the next Chapter!


End file.
